Coming Home des Sarge's Girls TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Bella enseignante envoie un colis et une lettre au Sergent Edward Masen qui est posté en Afghanistan. Ainsi débute une relation faite de lettres, d'appels téléphoniques et de conversations vidéo. Il y a de l'amour, des mots, c'est une situation adulte avec une Bella forte et indépendante et l'Edward que nous connaissons et que nous aimons …
1. Prologue 1

.

Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

.

_Cette fic a été écrite conjointement par** Drotuno **pour les points de vue d'Edward _

_et par **JenRar **pour ceux de Bella_

_Merci à elles de nous avoir donné leur aimable autorisation_

**_Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction_**

.

.

/s/8179580/1/Coming-Home-Prequel-Edward

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Edward**

.

**Afghanistan… mardi 2 février 2010 à 21 h 26**

"Sergent!" appela Wells de l'autre bout du baraquement.

"Ouais?" grommelai-je, en nettoyant mon fusil et en levant les yeux.

"Courrier, Monsieur," Il sourit prêt à l'envoyer sur ma couchette.

L'enveloppe atterrit sur mon lit et je retournai à ma tâche avant d'aller ouvrir la lettre. Même si l'enveloppe avait atterri à l'envers je savais exactement de qui elle provenait et cela faisait bien plus de trois mois que ne j'avais pas reçu de ses nouvelles... J'aurai préféré échanger des mails avec elle mais elle savait tout juste se servir d'un ordinateur, ne parlons pas d'un mail.

Je soupirai, posai mon arme sur le côté et me préparai aux nouvelles que Tanya avait pour moi. Il n'y aurait pas grand-chose puisque sa dernière lettre n'était remplie que de lamentations concernant mon absence. J'ouvris la lettre et en sortis une seule feuille.

_Cher Eddie,_

_Je pensais que je pouvais le faire mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile. Tu aurais pu aller à Harvard, être avec moi mais à la place tu as choisi de t'enfuir pour jouer au soldat. Ce n'est pas juste. L'école est assez difficile comme ça si en plus mon petit-ami est absent ça ruine ma vie sociale. Je ne sors pas, je rate des fêtes, des rencontres, des évènements à Boston et je me sens idiote parce que je ne suis pas accompagnée. Et crois-moi, j'ai quantité d'offres!_

_Voilà ce que tu nous as fait. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas le faire mais tu n'as pas écouté. Nous pourrions avoir tout ça. Nous pourrions être mariés, avoir des enfants et revenir à Chicago. Tu aurais pu travailler pour un grand cabinet comme mon père et le tien. C'est ainsi que c'était supposé être et tu as tout gâché._

_J'ai besoin d'être libre pour faire autre chose. Pour vivre ma vie. Je ne veux pas attendre que tu te rendes compte que tu as perdu quelque chose de spécial. Tu le feras avec le temps, mais ce sera trop tard Edward. Tu seras désolé que je sois partie._

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Une agence de mannequins m'a recrutée, ici à Boston, mais j'ai besoin de cette photo que tu as de moi. Il n'y en a qu'une. Tu sais, le soir où nous sommes allés ensemble voir ce ballet? J'en ai besoin s'il te plait. C'est l'une de mes meilleures photos et je voudrai la leur monter. Alors si tu pouvais juste me la renvoyer, j'apprécierai vraiment._

_Tout cela est pour le mieux. Peut-être me verras-tu dans les magazines très bientôt! Souhaite-moi bonne chance!_

_Merci _

_Tanya_

Ma colère gronda brièvement puis je froissai la feuille et l'envoyai au pied du lit, elle roula puis tomba sur le sol.

"Putain tu te fous de moi?" grognai-je pour moi-même, en secouant la tête.

Une grande silhouette s'arrêta au pied du lit et se baissa pour ramasser la lettre. Emmett McCarty était un géant parmi les hommes de mon équipe mais il était aussi un gros nounours. Je savais que Jasper Whitlock et lui venaient de l'état de Washington mais je n'en savais guère plus.

"De mauvaises nouvelles de la maison, Sergent?" demanda-t-il en plissant le front.

"Maison!" rigolai-je en roulant des yeux. Je n'avais pas de maison, l'armée était ma maison et actuellement c'était un putain de désert au milieu d'une putain de guerre, d'un lit de bébé entouré par plusieurs autres hommes. "C'est rien," marmonnai-je en faisant un grand geste, parce que je détestai discuter de ma vie privée avec quelqu'un.

Ça ne dissuada pas Emmett qui défroissa la lettre. Son expression devint féroce quand il lut chaque mot égoïste de cette femme dont je croyais me soucier. C'était intéressant de le voir passer d'un bon gars qui aimait rire, à un homme furieux qui trépignait. Il devenait plutôt intimidant et carrément effrayant.

"C'est ta… _petite amie_?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

"C'était_. _Apparemment c'était ma_ copine_," sifflai-je, non pas pour lui mais au bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"Bon, putain, Ed… Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous ensemble?"

Je haussai les épaules et regardai ma couverture. "Plus ou moins depuis les études secondaires mais nous nous connaissons depuis toujours."

Il haussa les sourcils puis hocha la tête, scannant la lettre encore une fois. "Alors voyons… après tout ce temps, quoi? Cinq … six ans? Elle te laisse tomber comme ça?" demanda-t-il mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui répondre. "Oh non enfer!" il se tourna pour regarder de l'autre côté du baraquement. "Hey Jazz! Viens par ici!"

Jasper arriva, nous regardant tour à tour. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Tiens, lis cette merde," grogna Emmett, en lui passant le papier froissé puis il se tourna vers moi. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sergent. J'ai bien compris!" dit-il, tandis qu'un sourire diabolique s'étalait sur son visage.

"Bordel," murmura Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. "Elle ne te demande même pas comment tu vas, mec."

Je ricanai les regardant avec étonnement. "Ce n'est pas son style."

"Hey tu n'as pas besoin de cette merde," dis Jasper avec son accent lent habituel et il chercha à savoir ce qu'Emmett en pensait. "Revanche?"

"Enfer oui **revanche**," rigola-t-il. Il se retourna. "Hey les gars, écoutez-moi! J'ai besoin de photos de jolies filles. Vous savez, des vraies, pas cette merde qu'on trouve dans les magazines que vous planquez dans vos casiers. Femmes, copines, sœurs…peu importe. Des photos dont vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin. Allez, faisons ça!"

Ma main frappa mon front mais je pus voir ce qu'il voulait faire.

Jasper rit posant son genou sur mon lit : "Prends un stylo et du papier. Je vais te dicter ce qu'il faut dire…"

Je soufflai un rire mais fis non de la tête. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle m'a trompé, elle…"

Emmett revint, laissant tomber ce qui semblait être une vingtaine de photos sur mon petit lit. "Comment peux-tu dire ça…"

"Je la connais," murmurai-je en haussant les épaules. "Tu n'as qu'à lire entre les lignes. Cette merde du grand nombre de propositions? Ouais c'est pour ça. Elle a eu plus d'une offre…" Je me frottai le menton, grimaçant à la pile de photos. "Je devrai appeler pour être sûr."

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. "Vas-y. Nous allons trouver d'autres photos - et ensuite nous lui parlerons de ses … propositions." Il sourit de nouveau et c'était tellement facile de lui sourire en retour. "Quelqu'un a vu Alberts par là?" demanda-t-il en faisant un geste plus loin. "Il écrit à trente filles. Et les rencontre sur internet ou un truc du genre…" Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête. "Putain il peut à peine se souvenir de leurs maudits noms. Fais une liste!"

J'étouffai un rire et me levai pour aller téléphoner.

"Ah Sergent," rigola Jasper en tapant sur mon épaule. "Tu vas faire comme elle. Tu écris à _beaucoup de filles_ que tu ne connais pas comme cette… Tanya," dit-il après avoir vérifié son nom au dos de l'enveloppe. "Donne-lui un petit goût de sa propre médecine égoïste."

Même si ce n'était pas bien… c'était impayable.

"Et _puis_," continua Emmett, toujours souriant, "tu lui diras de reprendre sa photo et de te renvoyer les autres…"

Ça me fit du bien de rire. Tanya ne m'avait apporté rien d'autre que des soucis depuis que je lui avais fait part de ma décision de rejoindre l'armée. Je lui avais offert une sortie plusieurs fois après l'entrainement de base et puis juste avant que j'embarque pour partir. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle m'attende mais elle s'était accrochée… juste pour en arriver à cette merde là. Elle n'écrivait pas beaucoup, ne me demandait jamais si j'allais bien et elle ne répondait jamais quand je l'appelais.

Tandis que je m'éloignai, je les entendis bavarder entre eux.

"Putain qui écrit ce genre de lettre à un soldat qui est à la guerre?" marmonna Jasper.

"Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Alice. Peut-être qu'elle et Rose pourraient ajouter des choses pour lui dans nos colis la prochaine fois. Il a besoin de papier etc."

En secouant la tête, je quittai le baraquement.

Mon coup de fil fut rapide et au seul endroit où je pouvais penser appeler – le bureau du père de Tanya. Ça avait été le bureau de mon père aussi mais ça, c'était avant. La standardiste était une vieille amie qui était aussi amie avec Tanya bien sûr. Katie.

"Elle a fait … _quoi?_" hurla Katie. "Oh, non, non, non, … Edward chéri… ça ne va pas du tout. Tu vas bien?"

"Oui, je suis juste… perdu," soupira-je. "Pourquoi rompre maintenant?"

"Elle te trompe. Elle est incapable de rester seule," gémit Katie. "Elle a parlé d'un professeur et de crédits supplémentaires et je suis sûre qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses qualités d'étudiante … tu comprends?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, regardant par terre mais j'avais eu raison. Je n'avais pas le cœur brisé… ce qui me surprit. Je me sentais trahi oui. J'étais fatigué de son comportement égoïste et tout à coup ma décision de rejoindre l'armée semblait d'autant plus … juste. Si j'étais allé à l'université avec elle, déménagé de Chicago pour aller à Boston comme elle l'avait prévu, ça aurait mal fini.

"Merci Kate."

"Je t'en prie fais attention à toi, Edward. Et rentre en un seul morceau, d'accord?" renchérit-elle. "Veux-tu que je dise à Garrett que tu as appelé?"

Je grimaçai en entendant le nom du meilleur ami de mon père – et père de Tanya - et je soupirai. "Non oublie simplement que j'aie appelé."

"Bien sûr, fais attention à toi."

"J'essaierai."

Je posai le téléphone encore plus en colère qu'avant d'avoir appelé. Je me levai si vite que la chaise se renversa presque et je me dirigeai à nouveau vers les baraquements. Regroupées sur mon lit il y avait maintenant une cinquantaine de photos de femmes différentes. Emmett et Jasper me fixèrent, dans l'expectative, étudiant l'expression de mon visage. Ils avaient un air espiègle comme deux petits garçons qui sont sur le point d'allumer des pétards dans une église. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Et ça me fit apprécier d'avoir quelqu'un de mon côté.

Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur mon lit de camp. "Oui je fais le faire… qu'est-ce que je mets alors?"


	2. Prologue 2

s/8179579/1/Coming-Home-Prequel-Bella

.

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_Bella_**

**_._**

**Seattle … samedi 6 février 2010 à 14 h 13**

"Attends, attends, attends," soufflai-je en secouant la tête. "Quelqu'un a vraiment écrit ça à l'un des gars de leur équipe?"

J'étais chez moi avec Alice et Rose, mes meilleures amies. Jasper et Emmett, leurs maris et mes amis aussi, servaient actuellement en Afghanistan.

Alice hocha la tête, paraissant dégoûtée. "Ouais, la garce le blâme pour cela. Parce qu'il a rejoint l'armée, elle doit rester avec lui et être seule – elle le trompe, d'après Jasper."

Je secouai la tête incrédule. "Comment sait-il qu'elle le trompe? Elle l'a dit?"

Rose ricana. "Comme si cette écervelée pouvait admettre cela. Bien sûr que non. Emmett a dit que le sergent avait appelé une de leurs amies communes qui avait mentionné quelque chose concernant un professeur et des crédits supplémentaires… elle fit trainer en longueur les mots 'crédits supplémentaires', en roulant des yeux.

"C'est affreux," murmurai-je, surtout pour moi-même.

Les soldats avaient déjà une vie assez difficile. Des milliers de kilomètres loin de leurs amis et de leur famille, entourés par le désert ou la jungle et au beau milieu d'une zone de guerre. Et se faire traiter ainsi… Alice avait raison, garce lui convenait très bien. Se faire traiter de la sorte était horrible.

"Il va mieux," Rose ricana et Alice souffla. "Emmett et Jasper l'ont convaincu de lui envoyer tout un tas de photos de femmes sexy…"

"Jaz dit qu'ils ont récolté une cinquante de photos!" intervint Alice en riant.

"Et il les lui a envoyé avec la sienne en lui disant qu'il avait écrit à toutes ces femmes, qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir laquelle était la sienne, donc il lui a demandé de la récupérer et de lui renvoyer le reste," conclut Rose d'un air satisfait. "C'est Emmett qui a eu l'idée des photos et Jaz a trouvé ce qu'il fallait écrire."

"Seigneur… c'est très mal. Génial mais très mal," admis-je.

"N'est-ce pas?" Alice sourit. "Je plains presque cette fille."

En secouant la tête je m'abstins de dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais par les histoires que Charlie – mon père – racontait, ainsi que par celles que j'avais entendues de la bouche d'Emmett et de Jasper, comment la vie des soldats au jour le jour pouvait être. Et à mon avis la garce n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait… et elle avait de la chance que ce ne soit pas pire.

"Je me sens tellement mal pour lui," dis-je après une minute. "Je me demande…" Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.

"Tu te demandes...?" demanda Alice après un instant de silence.

"Vous savez des choses sur lui?"

"Il aime lire," répondit Rose la première. "Emmett dit qu'il est toujours en train d'emprunter des livres à quelqu'un."

Alice regarda Rose et hocha la tête avant d'en revenir à moi. "Je sais qu'il aime la musique. J'ai envoyé des écouteurs pour son iPod une fois qu'ils étaient cassés. Jasper les a vu dans la poubelle et savait à qui ils appartenaient alors il m'a demandé de lui en procurer d'autres."

"Pourquoi?" dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Je haussai les épaules et dis : "Je pensais lui envoyer un colis. Je sais que Charlie aimait en recevoir et je sais que vos maris apprécient les vôtres. Je me sens tellement mal pour lui et je voudrais qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul… que quelqu'un pense à lui et le remercie pour son travail … pas comme l'autre."

Les filles approuvèrent et sourirent.

"C'est une idée géniale, Bells," dit Alice. "Je t'envoie son adresse dès que je rentre."

"Est-ce que tu vas lui envoyer des cookies?" sourit Rose. "Si tu le fais, tu as intérêt à en mettre pour les gars. Ça fait un bon moment qu'il n'en ont pas eu."

"Oui j'enverrai des cookies," ris-je. "Mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'ils en auront. Et si j'en faisais pour eux? Vous pourriez en mettre dans votre prochain colis?"

Elles acquiescèrent et ensuite nous nous installâmes pour regarder le film que nous avions choisi.

**OOO**

Le dimanche je me levai et décidai que j'allais faire des cookies, j'allai donc acheter ce que je pourrai mettre dans le colis du Sergent Masen le lundi matin.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas acheter des biscuits avec des pépites de chocolat, elles allaient fondre. Après avoir vérifié rapidement je réalisai que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire mes cookies à la cannelle qui sont non seulement délicieux mais qui supporteraient le voyage.

Un peu plus d'une heure après, la cuisine était propre et je sortis la plaque à biscuits du four. Je savais que je devais attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient refroidis et je savais que je ne devrais pas en goûter du tout – mais ils sentaient et paraissaient si délicieux que je ne pus pas m'en empêcher et j'en pris deux en jonglant avec parce qu'ils étaient extrêmement chauds. Ils fondirent délicieusement dans ma bouche.

Je les laissai refroidir pendant que j'allais me préparer pour faire des courses.

**OOO**

Le centre commercial était toujours bien fréquenté même le dimanche après-midi. C'était pénible d'être au milieu de cette foule mais j'avais des choses amusantes à mettre dans le chariot. J'avais fait quelques recherches en ligne pour savoir ce qu'il fallait que j'achète : déodorant, dentifrice, mousse à raser, crème solaire, des lingettes… ainsi que d'autres produits d'hygiène courants.

Je fis une halte dans le rayon des films. Je pensais acheter quelques livres mais je décidais d'aller à la librairie. Ils auraient un choix plus vaste et il y aurait moins de monde.

Tout cela plus des biscuits ferait un colis correct, pensai-je, venant d'un complet étranger. Je voulais écrire une lettre pour l'inclure dans le colis en lui disant que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose de spécifique qu'il me le fasse savoir. J'espérai qu'il comprendrait que même s'il ne me connaissait pas, je le soutenais, lui et ses hommes et que je m'en occuperai tant qu'ils seraient là-bas.

Si ça le faisait sourire et lui donnait un peu d'espoir tant mieux.


	3. Ch 1 - Bella

**.**

**Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer**

**et Coming Home aux Sarges Girls**

**Nous ne faisons que traduire!**

**.**

s/8182137/1/Coming-Home

(175 chapitres)

* * *

**.**

**1 – Bella**

**3 mars 2010**

Bonjour Sergent Masen!

Vous ne me connaissez pas. Mon nom est Bella Swan. Je suis amie avec Alice Whitlock qui est mariée à Jasper, un des hommes de votre équipe.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas offensé mais il a raconté à Alice pour votre ex et elle me l'a rapporté. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eu le culot de rompre avec vous alors que vous êtes en Afghanistan, luttant pour notre liberté et la leur… **_et _**qu'elle vous demande de lui renvoyer sa photo! Qui **fait** cela?

Comprenez-moi bien… vous avez fait un retour gagnant. En trouvant 50 photos de vos compagnons soldats et de leurs femmes, ou petites-amies voir sœurs sexy et en les envoyant à votre ex avec une explication dans laquelle vous disiez que vous étiez désolé mais que vous ne vous souveniez pas de quelle photo il s'agissait, qu'elle choisisse et vous renvoie les autres…? Simplement génial. Je plussoie, monsieur. (Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne que je trouve ça drôle et même malin?)

Bien que j'ai trouvé ça très amusant j'ai été simplement horrifiée que quelqu'un puisse faire ce qu'elle vous a fait et surtout de cette façon. Je vous envoie ce colis pour m'assurer que vous savez que tout le monde ne ressemble pas à votre ex. C'est le premier colis que j'envoie à un soldat, je l'ai composé moi-même, donc il y a là-dedans beaucoup de mes choses préférées.

_Fantasy in death _le dernier livre de J. D. Robb. J'ai aussi mis le premier tome de cette série, _Naked in death, _au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas lu. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu et qu'il vous plait, je vous en prie dites-le-moi. Je vous enverrai les autres avec plaisir!

Percy Jackson: Le voleur de foudre est un film pour enfant mais je l'ai adoré, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. J'ai aussi inclus Sherlock Holmes qui est probablement plus pour les mecs.

Alice m'a dit que vous aimiez beaucoup la musique alors j'ai mis mes préférés ça va d'Adele à Radiohead à Lady Antebellum.

Pour le reste ce sont des affaires qui je le pense, vous seront utiles. Si vous voulez quelque chose de spécifique, faites-le-moi savoir, je vous en prie!

Vous avez mon plus grand respect et tout mon soutien.

Sincèrement

Bella

* * *

Merci aux auteurs pour leur confiance

:-)


	4. Ch 2 - Edward

.

**2 – Edward**

**18 mars 2010**

Chère Mlle Swan,

D'abord je dois commencer par vous remercier énormément. Jasper vous tient en haute estime et le fait que vous ayez aussi pris du temps pour rassembler un colis aussi bien pensé signifie beaucoup plus pour moi que je peux le dire.

Cela dit… Vous avez entendu parler de mon ex… alors je dois m'en excuser. Je ne suis pas aussi vindicatif d'ordinaire. Cependant je lui avais proposé de reprendre sa liberté avant mon départ mais elle a refusé en déclarant qu'elle était tout à fait prête à la séparation. Sa première lettre était parfaite, sa deuxième n'était pas arrivée au bout d'un mois et dans sa troisième elle me demandait de lui renvoyer sa photo. Lui envoyer 55 photos de différentes femmes – y compris la sienne – reste sans doute excessif et même un peu immature. Mais… par sur le moment…

Je peux déjà dire que vous ne ressemblez en rien à Tanya, il faudrait lui créer une catégorie pour elle seule. Il ne lui manque que les chaussettes rayées et un toit sur la tête et elle irait parfaitement dans le monde d'Oz – le roman fantastique, pas la prison à la télé.

En parlant de romans, merci. Tout est bon à lire et si votre demande de m'en envoyer d'autres était sérieuse, j'apprécie surtout les classiques, Sherlock Holmes par exemple.

En fait tout ce que vous m'avez envoyé a été utilisé immédiatement. Quand on en a, on a tendance à oublier leur utilité mais j'ai pu partager les produits d'hygiène avec un de mes compagnons qui n'en avait pas. Malgré tout, les biscuits je les ai gardés pour moi tout seul, je n'en ai pas perdu une miette.

La meilleure partie du colis c'était la musique mais aussi la pire. C'est bien t'entendre de nouvelles chansons, et d'autres que je n'aie pas entendues ça fait un moment et il semblerait que nous ayons les mêmes goûts. Ça me fait aussi regretter de ne pas pouvoir composer ma propre musique. Un piano n'est pas exactement ce qu'on peut trouver facilement dans le désert.

Si vous êtes sérieuse concernant mes demandes… je ferai bien exploser un bâtiment pour des bonbons à la menthe! Mais si je n'entends plus jamais parler de vous Mlle Swan je comprendrais complètement… encore une fois merci.

Sincèrement,

Sergent Edward Anthony Masen

P. S. Peut-être que par e-mail ce serait plus facile? Certainement plus rapide. Mon compte est sur freemail et EAMasen : mes initiales et mon nom.


	5. Ch 3 - Bella

.

**3 – Bella**

De: Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le vendredi 2 avril 2010 à 13 h 15

Reçu : le samedi 3 avril 201 15

Sujet : Le bonjour de Seattle!

Bonjour Sergent Masen,

J'espère que ce mail vous trouvera en forme – et sans cette morne pluie qui tombe actuellement dehors et que je vois par ma fenêtre.

J'étais très heureuse de recevoir votre lettre hier. J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez apprécié ce que je vous ai envoyé et que ça a été utile. En passant je ne vous blâme pas de ne pas partager les biscuits! Je dois bien admettre en avoir volé quelques-uns quand je les ai sortis du four. Ils m'appelaient … je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

Ah ah! Vous êtes un fan du détective de sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Je dois dire que ça réchauffe mon cœur épris de littérature. J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour son cher ami, le docteur Watson. Qu'aimez-vous lire d'autre? J'ai quelques autres idées de choses que vous pourriez aimer mais si vous avez des idées précises, dites-le-moi.

Avez-vous joué du piano longtemps? Renée, ma mère, a essayé de me faire prendre des leçons quand j'étais enfant mais je peux dire honnêtement que c'était horrible. J'aime la musique mais pour une raison quelconque, je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner mes doigts sur les bonnes touches. Quant à composer sa propre musique… je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui fasse ça et je suis incroyablement jalouse. Quelquefois je trouve un air quand je fais le ménage ou la cuisine mais être capable de l'écrire sur papier? Ce serait génial!

Votre lettre m'a fait rire, J'ai imaginé votre ex comme la sorcière du film. Et penser à ce film m'a rappelé mon père, Charlie. Quand j'étais petite, nous regardions le magicien d'Oz au moins une fois chaque fois que j'allais le voir. Alors merci de m'avoir fait sourire pour plusieurs raisons!

Oups mon temps libre est presque écoulé, je ferai bien de me préparer pour le reste de ma journée. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt!

Bella

P.S. J'ai trouvé très amusant que nous utilisions tous les deux nos initiales et noms pour notre adresse mail… et vous avez raison… c'est beaucoup plus rapide!

Et aussi s'il vous plaît… plus de Mlle Swan. Ce sont mes élèves qui m'appellent ainsi! Mes amis m'appellent Bella.


	6. Ch 4 - Edward

.

**4- Edward**

**De :** EAMasen

**A :** Bella Swan

**Envoyé : **le dimanche 4 avril 2010 2 h 13

**Reçu :** le samedi 3 avril 14 h 13

**Sujet** : Le mauvais temps?

Chère Bella (alias la voleuse de cookies)

Combien de mes précieux biscuits n'ont pas fait le voyage? Hein? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans? Parce que j'en redemande!

Si nous parlons du temps alors je veux bien échanger votre morne pluie pour toute la journée. Le désert est sec, chaud, plein de sable chaud et sec et … ai-je mentionné chaud? Ça c'est dans la journée. La nuit il fait froid. Les hivers de Chicago me manquent. Au moins la neige rend les choses plus jolies.

Oh mon cher Watson, j'apprécie aussi le détective comme vous dites. Je suis plus attiré par les aventures d'Alexandre Dumas… _Monte-Cristo_, _Les trois mousquetaires_, _Le Vicomte de Bragelonne_. Ces histoires ont été écrites quand la chevalerie n'était pas encore morte, la communication se faisait par écrit et une poignée de main était un contrat qu'il fallait honorer. De plus le combat à l'épée était sacrément cool!

La lecture constitue une distraction plaisante quand on sort pour patrouiller pendant des jours. Ça nous permet de nous évader de notre environnement. Actuellement tout ce qui peut le faire est le bienvenu, des mots croisés, des livres de jeux…

Je joue du piano depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Ma mère en jouait et c'est elle qui m'a appris dès que j'ai su reconnaitre les notes. Elle m'appelait son petit Beethoven, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois assez vieux pour lui demander d'arrêter. J'ai toujours écrit ma musique. En fait maman m'a encouragé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe malade. La plupart du temps je n'ai pas besoin de piano pour écrire… Tenez d'ailleurs vous pourriez trouver du papier à musique? Simplement des feuilles avec des lignes vides que je puisse y mettre mes propres notes?

Je suis heureux que mon ex puisse vous faire rire. Moi non. Je suppose que ça avait bien commencé mais son vrai visage a commencé à se montrer à la fin de ma formation de base. Quand la menace pour nous de venir ici a commencé à planer sur nous, elle a commencé à devenir teigneuse. Qu'est-ce que c'était? De l'auto préservation? J'ai vraiment pensé que l'idée qu'il soit possible que je ne rentre pas était trop insupportable pour elle. Et pour information elle n'a pas renvoyé les 55 photos. Les gars sont quelque peu énervés après moi de ne pas pouvoir les récupérer.

Alors… vos élèves Mlle Swan. Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez? Est-ce que j'essaie de discuter littérature avec une professeur de littérature et suis-je sur le point de me sentir stupide?

Il est temps d'aller dormir. Mon équipe à une autre patrouille demain très tôt. N'auriez-vous pas une taie d'oreiller dont vous ne vous servez pas? La mienne est plutôt usée.

Edward

(Je vous en prie laissez tomber sergent, je l'entends suffisamment ici, mes amis m'appellent Edward… ou parfois Ed mais jamais Eddie)

P.S. Je déteste demander mais j'aimerai vraiment avoir du vrai café, bien torréfié et bien fort peut-être une marque française. Le truc qu'ils essaient de faire passer pour du café ici est sûrement le même liquide que les mécanos utilisent pour nettoyer les pièces des moteurs… Et ils font ça avec avant de le servir le matin.


	7. Ch 5 - Bella

.

**5 – Bella**

**De** : Bella Swan

**A :** EAMasen

**Envoyé :** le lundi 5 avril à 07 h 15

**Reçu :** le lundi 5 avril à 19 h 15

**Sujet : **Détente avec mon café au lait à la cannelle avant les cours.

Edward,

Je dois bien admettre que même si j'habite à Seattle je ne supporte pas le café noir. J'aime l'odeur mais le goût? Pas trop. Mais je suis complètement dépendante des Starbucks et de ses lattes aromatisés, ses expressos et ses mochas … et si je veux vraiment me sentir décadente je commande un venti mocha menthe poivrée, chocolat blanc avec de la crème fouettée – celui-là est vraiment spécial pour moi. Je pèserai 300 kg si j'en buvais tous les jours!

Il n'y a que deux biscuits qui n'ont pas fait le voyage, je le jure (ok peut-être trois…) Et je promets, il n'y a rien d'illégal en eux. *sourire* Mon secret… si vous promettez de ne le répéter à personne… c'est une petite cuillère de jus de citron fraichement pressé, de l'extrait de vanille, de la vraie vanille et de la farine d'avoine finement broyée. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergique aux arachides car ce sont mes préférés et ceux que j'enverrai la prochaine fois… du beurre de cacahuète! Juste au cas où, je les ai emballés séparément de ceux au sucre roux et à la cannelle.

Non je ne suis pas prof de littérature. A l'origine c'est ce que je pensais faire mais j'ai réalisé que je voulais enseigner aux jeunes enfants tant qu'ils étaient ouverts et impatients d'apprendre. La troisième année est le bon moment (8 ans). Ils sont encore comme des éponges mais juste assez âgés pour pouvoir commencer à discuter avec eux. Je dois admettre que mon jour préféré est celui où j'enseigne l'anglais. Nous venons tout juste de finir de lire James et la pêche géante. Quand j'étais enfant c'était l'un de mes préférés et ma classe semble l'aimer aussi.

Il fait si froid que ça la nuit en Afghanistan? Je suppose que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. J'avais juste pensé qu'il faisait chaud tout le temps. (Ok la géographie n'était pas vraiment ma matière préférée…) J'ai mis des chauffe- main et des chaussettes en plus dans le colis que j'envoie aujourd'hui, alors j'espère que vous aurez un peu plus chaud la nuit une fois que vous les aurez! Brrr!

Vous me parlez de votre mère dans votre dernier e-mail… Où sont vos parents? A Chicago? Vous avez des frères, des sœurs?

Je suis enfant unique, ça craint en grandissant. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais deux ans et ma mère m'a pris avec elle à Phœnix. Mon père est resté à Forks, qui est à quelques heures de Seattle. A présent il est policier – le chef de police à Forks. Il a été dans l'armée, quand il a eu dix-huit ans et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vous ai envoyé le premier colis. Je me souviens qu'il m'a raconté combien il se sentait seul de l'autre côté de la terre.

Oh zut il faut que j'y aille. Alice m'envoie un texto me demandant où je suis. Nous avons une réunion qui commence dans cinq minutes.

Faites attention à vous Edward.

Bella.


	8. Ch 6 - Edward

**.**

**6 – Edward**

**De : **EAmasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le : **mercredi 7 avril 2010 à 04:47

**Reçu le : **mardi 6 avril 2010 à 16:47

**Sujet : ** Beurre de cacahuète? Il ne pourra jamais arriver assez vite…

Bella,

Je promets de répondre vraiment à toutes vos questions depuis le dernier mail mais je suis sur le point de partir pour Kandahar. Mes hommes et moi allons être partis dans l'heure et je ne suis pas sûr pour combien de temps.

Dès qu'en aurais la possibilité je vous enverrai un mail.

Edward

P.S. J'essaie autant que possible de rester en sécurité mais merci de vous inquiéter, vraiment.

OOO

**De : **EAmasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le : **vendredi 16 avril 2010 à 22:24

**Reçu le : **vendredi 16 avril 2010 à 10:24

**Sujet : ** Je suis de retour J

Bella,

Les miettes de biscuits sont-elles mauvaises pour l'ordinateur? Oh bon… elles vont rester là jusqu'à ce que toute cette fournée au beurre de cacahuète soit terminée. En fait ça a bien compensé les taquineries que vous avez faites en me parlant de vrai café. Je suis un homme désespéré – j'en prendrai du noir, avec de la menthe ou avec n'importe quoi d'autre dedans.

En parlant de café… MERCI! Je vous remercie, mon mug vous remercie aussi et mes hommes aussi. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez mis dans le colis. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais besoin de chaussettes jusqu'à ce que je mette la nouvelle paire. Et je pourrai vous embrasser pour le papier à musique. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas assis pour mettre mes idées par écrit.

Je m'excuse d'avoir été si long à vous répondre mais nous avons eu du retard. Nous venons de rentrer de Kandahar, on patrouillait dans les rues. Quelqu'un a fait exploser trois bus dans la ville et nous y sommes allés pour garder les choses sous contrôle jusqu'à ce tout soit réglé. J'ai perdu un homme…Mendez. Carlos était un homme bon et il avait un bébé en route. Il a été touché par des éclats quand le feu s'est rapproché du réservoir d'essence d'une voiture. Il n'avait que 19 ans.

Je suis enfant unique aussi. Je suis né et ai grandi à Chicago. Techniquement je suis le deuxième avec ce nom mais je ne m'en sers pas. Mon père était avocat et ma mère restait à la maison mais comme je l'ai dit elle jouait du piano, alors elle donnait des leçons aux enfants du quartier, elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

Quand j'ai eu seize ans on lui a diagnostiqué une maladie rénale. Au milieu de ma dernière année ils lui ont enlevé un rein, l'ont placée sur la liste d'attente pour en avoir un nouveau. J'ai postulé pour les universités locales parce que je voulais rester à proximité et j'ai été accepté à l'université de l'Illinois mais elle est morte avant que j'aie fini mes études secondaires.

Papa était complètement perdu. Il a commencé à boire, il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Une nuit juste un mois avant que je rentre à l'université, il s'est suicidé. Je suis resté à Chicago assez longtemps pour m'occuper de leurs affaires, vendre la maison et rejoindre l'armée. Je suis soldat depuis.

J'imagine que vos élèves sont très chanceux parce si vous vous occupez d'eux comme vous le faites pour moi, ils deviendront présidents, scientifiques, astrophysiciens quand ils seront adultes. Je dois soit finir la boite, soit la cacher avant l'extinction des feux. Personne n'en aura une miette, je vous le dis!

Edward

P. S. Je voulais vous remercier pour la taie d'oreiller aussi. Ça sent incroyablement bon! Pas comme le gars qui dort à côté de moi, étrangement il sent le vieux fromage et le curry. ;)


	9. Ch 7 - Bella

.

**7 – BELLA**

**De : **Bella Swan

**A : **EAmasen

**Envoyé le : **vendredi 16 avril 2010 à 16 h 30

**Reçu le : **samedi 17 avril 2010 à 04 h 30

**Sujet : **Je suis tellement désolée…

Edward,

J'ai été tellement désolée de lire pour Carlos. Perdre quelqu'un est toujours une chose difficile mais savoir qu'un bébé va grandir sans jamais le connaitre? C'est déchirant. Sachez que vous êtes tous, votre équipe, la femme de Carlos et sa famille, vous, dans mes pensées et dans mes prières. Il est mort en héros même si ce n'est pas une consolation pour ceux qui l'aimaient mais j'espère que ça leur amènera un peu de réconfort.

Perdre ses deux parents en si peu de temps et en étant aussi jeune a dû être dur. Mes deux parents sont toujours en vie alors je me considère comme chanceuse. Je ne suis plus proche de ma mère depuis longtemps mais je sais qu'elle me manquerait si elle disparaissait. Considérez- moi comme votre famille de substitution. Personne ne doit être seul dans ce monde – spécialement en étant là-bas.

Venons-en à des sujets plus agréables!

Je suis contente que vous soyez revenu sain et sauf de Kandahar. Je m'inquiétais. Je me suis attachée à vos mails en quelque sorte – ou à vos compliments concernant mes cookies! C'est très bien que vous aimiez le beurre de cacahuète autant que moi! Je vous en prie dites-moi s'il y a autre chose que vous aimez ou alors je continuerai à vous faire des surprises. J'ai quelques autres recettes qui pourraient vous intéresser ou alors je peux juste continuer avec ceux que vous connaissez déjà.

C'est une collègue qui m'a recommandé ce café car en fait je n'y connais pas grand-chose! Et c'était finalement la bonne chose à faire!

Si j'avais su que l'envoi du papier à musique allait provoquer cette réaction j'en aurai envoyé plus tôt! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'avais pu envoyer un piano! ;) Plus sérieusement j'espère qu'il vous sera utile. Je sais qu'avoir un dérivatif créatif peut aider à surmonter les émotions négatives. Bien sûr maintenant j'attends mon morceau! Ouverture d'Isabella en La mineur… c'est pas mal, pas vrai? Mdr

En parlant de mes élèves… Il y a un petit garçon prénommé Christopher. Il est timide et calme et parfois il semble avoir peur de son ombre. Il est si menu, cela m'inquiète. J'ai remarqué aujourd'hui qu'il avait un bleu sur le bras quand sa manche de chemise s'est relevée en mettant son sac à dos pour quitter l'école. Je vais garder un œil sur lui, m'assurer qu'il a suffisamment à manger pour déjeuner et ce genre de chose. Si je remarque quelque chose d'autre qui étaye mes soupçons j'en parlerai au principal et appellerai les services sociaux. Je déteste penser qu'il est peut-être victime de violence mais je crains fort que ce soit le cas.

Ensuite il y a une fillette, Jessica, qui a le béguin pour un garçon, Eric. Elle fait toujours une mignonne chose avec ses mains, elle fait comme si elle tenait un appareil photo. Il dit que ça le dérange mais je l'ai vu poser pour elle à plusieurs reprises. Les enfants commencent si tôt de nos jours! Je vous jure, je n'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux garçons qu'à l'école secondaire! *Sourire*

Oh… la télévision est allumée et il y a juste une publicité concernant Red Mill Burgers. Il n'y en a pas partout, je doute donc que vous en ayez entendu parler mais ils font les meilleurs hamburgers de la planète. En fait c'est là qu'Alice, Rose et moi allons dîner ce soir. J'essaie de manger sainement le plus souvent - sinon je ne pourrai pas me permettre de profiter des cookies que je fais! Mais quand je vais au Red Mill tous les paris sont ouverts. Ils en ont un au bleu et au bacon, celui que je prends quand j'ai vraiment très faim c'est le double bacon deLuxe au fromage. Plus des frites à se damner et des rondelles d'oignons (on partage avec les filles) et les milk shakes, chocolat menthe, vanille et orange, caramel! Mmmh… Si un jour on se voit je vous emmènerai manger là-bas. Aucun burger ne pourra être comparable après, je vous le promets!

Bon maintenant que je vous ai rendu fou de jalousie … il est temps d'arrêter. Il faut que je me prépare pour sortir avec les filles. Nous allons faire les boutiques avant (et après si je les laisse faire *soupir*).

A la prochaine fois,

Bella

P.S. en zappant je suis tombée par hasard sur _Les Bleus_* hier soir et j'adore ce film et je vous imagine bien en Bill Murray faisant son discours. Serez-vous mon gros Orteil Edward? Et si vous n'avez pas cette référence… et bien il s'agit d'amitié, *sourire*

…

Les bleus : film de 1981, deux malchanceux s'engagent dans l'armée…


	10. Ch 8 - Edward

.

**8 – EDWARD**

**De : **EAmasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le : **dimanche 18 avril 201 22

**Reçu le : **samedi 17 avril 2010 à 18 h 22

**Sujet **: J'aime bien les surprises… Qu'elles continuent à arriver!

Bella, Cruelle Isabella. Vous êtes si cruelle. Comment osez-vous plaisanter avec un gars au sujet d'un burger qui a l'air si bon? Je vous prends au mot, un jour je vous emmènerai manger là-bas. Bacon, fromage, viande rouge? Vous mangez comme un homme, Mlle Swan. Pas de salade pour vous – juste des hamburgers, des frites et des biscuits. J'aime ça et comptez sur moi!

Gros orteil? Mdr! Je suppose que tous les sergents ressemblent un peu à ça mais si vous demandez à mes hommes, je suis probablement plus proche du personnage de Tom Hanks dans _Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_ que de Bill Murray dans _Les Bleus_. Comme j'ai tendance à tout garder pour moi ils deviennent plus curieux. Enfer, aucun d'eux ne sait rien sur mes parents ni même d'où je viens, je ne dis rien. Je pense qu'ils ont lancé un pari pour savoir si j'ai de vrais parents ou si je suis directement issu de l'armée. **rire** Je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler de moi, bien que je m'aperçoive que ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de parler de vous avec Emmett et à Jasper.

Juste pour vous avertir… Je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils ont demandé à leurs femmes de m'envoyer une photo de vous. **Roule des yeux** Si vous les connaissez bien, vous êtes bien consciente de combien ils peuvent être … exubérants parfois. Ils trouvent ça hilarant que mon ex vous ait assez énervée pour que ça vous incite à m'écrire. Pour être juste au cas où vous seriez attaquée par un appareil photo – j'en suis désolé par avance - je joins une photo de moi. Je suppose que c'est mieux d'avoir un visage à mettre sur un nom… et sur la pâtissière derrière ces putains de merveilleux gâteaux. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand nos emplois du temps coïncideront, on pourra se voir sur SkYpE? Ou juste chatter.

Ma mère avait un élève comme votre Christopher. Marten devait avoir six ou sept ans. Un jour elle l'aidait sur sa posture au piano. Elle a posé une main dans son dos mais il a grimacé et s'est plaint comme si elle l'avait battu. Il avait très peur mais il l'a laissée regarder. Je devais avoir 11 ou 12 ans à l'époque et j'étais à la maison mais je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Il avait des bleus sur tout le corps. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma mère pleurer – pleurer… pas comme quand vous regardez, vous les filles, un film triste. Elle n'avait pas le choix alors elle a appelé la police. Ce fut sa dernière leçon parce qu'il a été enlevé à ses parents le jour même et amené chez ses grands-parents dans un autre état. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite, c'était la première fois où j'ai haï un adulte si fort que j'aurais voulu pouvoir le frapper. Je n'ai jamais compris cette envie car mes parents n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi.

Après Jessica… Elle est comme chaque fille que j'ai connue quand j'avais huit ans. Elles ne faisaient pas semblant de prendre des photos mais quand je ne m'y attendais pas elles m'embrassaient. Je faisais semblant de détester ça mais vraiment… c'était si bon. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer en grandissant. Je suis heureux de savoir que Chicago n'est pas le seul endroit où les garçons qui ont seize ans sont harcelés par des filles qui pouffent. **hausse un sourcil vers vous Bella** Mdr

J'ai écrit une lettre à la femme de Carlos hier. C'est une sorte de tradition pour le commandant du groupe d'envoyer ses condoléances à ceux qui restent. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à part "je suis désolé" encore et encore et "merci" à la fin parce que s'il n'avait pas là où il était, c'est moi qui aurait été touché. Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment gérer cela. Carlos et sa femme s'étaient fait une vie, moi je ne manquerais à personne si je disparaissais. Alors pourquoi lui? Pour être honnête c'est très étrange d'avoir quelqu'un – vous – qui s'inquiète pour moi. Etrange mais bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à donner de mes nouvelles après une mission.

Jasper m'a parlé des virées shopping de sa femme, elles sont, parait-il, aussi dangereuses que certaines de nos missions ici. Vu d'ici ça ressemble à une tornade. Soyez prudente dans les rues de Seattle. Bella.

Edward

P.S. Un vrai piano? Arrêtez de me taquiner Isabella. Je suis un homme désespéré et ça fait terriblement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une femme qui ne porte pas de treillis ou une énorme arme… ou des sorcières avec des chaussettes rayées. ;) Je serai prêt à n'importe quoi pour pouvoir m'asseoir et jouer. Et peut-être vais-je vous écrire quelque chose. Est-ce un défi à relever?


	11. Ch 9 - Bella

.

**9 – BELLA**

**De : **Bella Swan

**A : **EAMasen

**Envoyé le :** samedi 17 avril à 19 h 00

**Reçu le : **dimanche 18 avril à 07 h 00

**Sujet : **Waouh…

Tu es magnifique! Mdr. Si je peux me permettre de le dire? Sinon, je m'excuse. *rire* Tu as de magnifiques yeux verts - ce qui attire mon attention en premier quand je regarde un garçon. Je suis sûre que ton sourire est aussi merveilleux – quand tu souris! Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui vous fasse sourire là-bas? Peut-être que si je paie assez Jazz et Emmett, ils pourraient se munir d'un appareil photo dans l'espoir de te surprendre dans ce moment rare.

As-tu eu une photo de moi par l'intermédiaire de Jasper? Alice en a pris une avec son téléphone hier soir, au dîner et elle l'a envoyée directement. Sinon j'en joins une de moi, récente, que Rose a prise avant que nous sortions de discothèque. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui y va mais ce n'était pas très loin de ma dernière rupture. Les filles voulaient essayer de me sortir de mon malaise, donc j'ai passé toute la journée à chercher la tenue parfaite. A me pomponner et m'occuper de moi, puis nous avons dansé jusqu'à ce que nos pieds soient prêts à tomber en morceaux dans l'un des clubs, ici, en ville.

En me regardant tu ne pourrais pas être capable de le voir (je l'espère du moins, ou alors il faut que je fasse plus de sport) mais oui, j'adore manger! Franchement, pas de salade pour moi. J'ai de la chance parce que j'ai toujours mangé tout ce que je voulais sans grossir. Je vais courir deux fois par semaine et je vais aussi marcher dans le voisinage une ou deux fois par semaine aussi ce qui aide pas mal.

Oh! Tu es aussi un fan de _Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan? _Je pleure chaque fois que je le regarde. J'adore Tom Hanks, totalement (franchement n'importe quoi s'il est dedans !) Mais honnêtement je suis fan de Matt Damon. _Will hunting, Ocean's eleven (et Twelve et Thirteen)_ Les films de Jason Bourne aussi… Ce sont mes préférés.

Alors vous avez parlé de moi avec Emmett et Jasper hein? En bien j'espère! Tu peux leur faire confiance… Ce sont des gars géniaux et je sais que toutes les choses que vous échangerez resteront entre vous. Je les connais depuis un certain temps et ils n'ont jamais été rien d'autre que doux et respectueux. Juste pour que tu le saches… j'ai aussi beaucoup parlé de toi avec Alice et Rose. *sourire*

C'est si triste pour Marten! Mais ta mère a fait ce qu'il fallait. J'aime bien imaginer qu'il est un adulte à présent, qu'il vient de finir ses études secondaires, qu'il est prêt à aller à l'université après avoir eu une enfance heureuse avec ses grands-parents. Je suis optimiste je suppose. J'ai toujours besoin de voir le bon côté des choses plutôt que l'autre. Ça provient sûrement de mon enfance, c'était mieux de me dire que j'avais deux chambres plutôt qu'une, deux Noel, deux anniversaires, etc… etc… plutôt que me concentrer sur le fait que mes parents étaient divorcés et vivaient très loin l'un de l'autre. Je suppose que j'étais chanceuse. Comme toi, mes parents ne m'ont jamais frappée. C'est pour ça que ça me brise le cœur autant quand ça arrive à des enfants comme Christopher ou Marten.

Ah… le classique rentre-dedans, t'embrasse et me sauve. Oui les filles font ça occasionnellement. Vous les garçons devriez apprendre un peu, vous n'embrassez pas, vous tirez sur les nattes avant de partir en courant. Au moins les filles ne font pas mal! Je me souviens encore qu'on tirait sur mes tresses… Aïe (Bien sûr… _maintenant_ c'est une toute autre histoire, se faire tirer les cheveux n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…)

Tu as été si près de te faire tuer? Rien que cette pensée m'angoisse... Probablement plus que ça devrait à ce stade, si je veux être honnête. Je pense que je dois être plus reconnaissante que ce que je croyais. Quelquefois, survivre a son propre prix. Je peux comprendre comment tu dois te sentir d'avoir survécu et pas Carlos, mais je crois que les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison – et pour ma part, je suis reconnaissante que tu sois toujours là pour m'écrire. Essaie de rester en sécurité, je t'en prie ?

Oh Alice est bien une tornade – mais une bonne tornade, vraiment. Elle a plus d'énergie que je n'en aurais jamais et c'est pour cela qu'elle enseigne aux plus jeunes, c'est un travail parfait pour elle. Elle a été ma meilleure amie pour ce qui me semble être une éternité. Nous avons eu la chance de trouver un emploi dans la même école. Nous sommes plus des sœurs que des amies à présent et quand nous avons rencontré Rose à l'université, elle s'est intégrée parfaitement. Elle est du genre mannequin blond alors en la voyant tu ne pourrais pas t'en douter mais elle est professeur de mécanique. C'est incroyable de voir comment les gars veulent s'inscrire à ses cours à cause de son apparence. Ils s'attendent à avoir des A facilement, supposant qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment de quoi elle parle mais au bout d'une semaine, le nombre d'élèves chute généralement d'un tiers. Elle est très sévère et elle en est fière mais c'est une amie géniale.

Alors à propos de cette chanson… OUI c'est un défi! Je n'ai jamais eu de chanson écrite pour moi! *rire* je ne pourrai pas t'envoyer un piano entier mais j'ai fait quelques cookies avec du caramel et d'autres à la noix de macadamia qui pourraient arriver dans ton prochain colis… si je peux t'acheter un peu…

Je dois y aller. Les filles vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour dîner et pour la soirée films, et il faut encore que je sorte les lasagnes du four. Nous allons probablement boire du vin et nous écrouler sur mon grand lit pour la nuit.

Bella

PS. Bien sûr que je suis intéressé par sKyPe… Il faut que je sache si la voix correspond à ton beau physique et j'adore les jolies voix. Fais-moi juste savoir quand tu seras disponible.


	12. Ch 10 - Edward

.

**10 - Edward**

**De : **EAMasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le :** dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 17 h 31

**Reçu le : **dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 05 h 31

**Sujet : Je kiffe la prof, hot for a teacher***

D'accord… ma maitresse – quand j'avais 8 ans ne te ressemblait en rien! En fait, je devrais dire qu'elle était complètement à l'opposé de toi. De toutes les façons possibles.

J'ai reçu deux photos et j'ai trois choses à dire… Un : Le bleu est incontestablement ta couleur. Deux : qui est cet idiot qui a été assez stupide pour te laisser partir? J'espère que tu n'as pas souffert trop longtemps pour quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait parce que non seulement tu es belle mais tu m'as déjà montré que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Et trois : Est-ce que Jazz et Emmett savent de quoi vous avez l'air quand vous sortez? Si non, je vais me faire un plaisir leur montrer. *Sourire plaisantin*

Eh oui Bella, je leur parle de toi. Ça faisait plus d'un an que je ne vérifiais pas mon mail régulièrement et tout à coup je suis sur l'ordinateur chaque jour. C'était obligé qu'ils le remarquent. Dès qu'ils ont entendu que tu m'avais écrit, ils ont commencé à me parler et pas moyen de les arrêter. Ils sont convaincus qu'ils ont les meilleures épouses du monde et je suis presque sûr qu'ils sont tes meilleurs fans. Savais-tu que tu avais des fans? **Rire** Mais oui tu as raison… ce sont des hommes bien et ils m'ont sauvé à plusieurs reprises. Ils sont aussi déterminés à nous sortir de cet enfer parce que j'ai mentionné ce hamburger dont tu as vanté les mérites et ils insistent pour que je puisse en avoir un.

Tu as une vision étonnante des choses. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir regarder les choses passées du bon côté comme tu le fais. Le divorce de tes parents a dû être quelque chose de difficile pour toi, quand bien même tu avais les choses en double. Mes parents me manquent encore donc je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'était d'être loin de l'un ou de l'autre ou plus proche de l'un que de l'autre. Je suppose que si j'avais eu à choisir je serai resté près de ma mère. Elle se reposait sur moi plus que sur mon père et j'ai beaucoup de choses en commun avec elle, le piano, la littérature classique, l'histoire. Les gens m'ont toujours dit que physiquement je ressemblais à mon père mais j'avais le même caractère que ma mère.

Crois-moi j'en ai tiré des tresses pour avoir l'attention des filles. C'est parce qu'elles nous font tourner la tête et nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que nous faisons. En ce qui concerne l'autre façon de tirer les cheveux… tu as peut-être raison… ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ;)

Je souhaiterai que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mais si je dois admettre mes peurs alors ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'un jour ces e-mails s'arrêtent. Je deviens de plus en plus dépendant d'eux et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela signifie vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais échangé de la correspondance, parce que j'ai eu l'occasionnel "Hey comment vas-tu, j'espère que tu vas bien." De la part d'anciens qui avaient été avec moi, les parents de mon ex et des camarades de classe mais ça n'arrive pas souvent… et ils ne sont pas vraiment important.

Je te promets de faire attention parce que… comment pourrai-je finir ta chanson? Le gant est jeté Mlle Swan et j'accepte ce défi. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Mais Seigneur ces nouveaux cookies vont adoucir et conclure notre nouvel accord! Mdr

Je ne pense pas avoir pleuré en regardant _Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_ mais _Forrest Gump, _de l'autre côté… ça m'a tué! Quand Forrest est sous l'arbre avec le message pour Jenny Jenny? Oui ça m'a pris toute ma masculinité. Mdr Matt Damon… oui il est cool. Ainsi que ses films sur Jason Bourne, tu ne prends pas trop de risque là. J'aurai plutôt parié sur… Je ne sais pas… Hugh Jackman ou quelqu'un d'autre.

sKyPe c'est facile nous allons donc le faire… Il y a un décalage de douze heures entre toi et moi. Le week-end prochain j'ai congé ainsi que mon équipe mais je me suis porté volontaire pour rester sur la base. On va prévoir ça pour samedi prochain? Mon minuit est ton midi, fais-moi savoir si ça te convient.

Edward.

P. S. Rien n'est trop spécial quand il s'agit d'une réaction honnête. Je prends le compliment pour mes yeux mais si les gars essayent de me choper dans ce moment rare, eh bien … pour toi… Bella, je sourirai.

**…**

*Clip de Van Halen qui avait fait un certain scandale en 1983


	13. Ch 11 - Bella

.

**11 – Bella**

**De : **Bella Swan

**A : **EAMasen

**Envoyé le : **dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 11 h 22

**Reçu le : **dimanche 18 avril 2010 à 23 h 22

**Sujet : **Idiotes et lingerie

Bon euh… jour! Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie dormi aussi longtemps. Je ne le fais jamais. Bien sûr, les filles et moi étions encore debout vers trois heures du matin alors ceci explique cela… On s'est bien amusées, cependant. C'était soirée comédie : _Thérapie de couples _pour le côté romantique, suivie de _Zombieland_, qui était ridicule et enfin… _Very bad trip _, ce qui nous a fait nous rouler de rire. Bien sûr cela aurait bien pu être les trois bouteilles de vin que nous avons descendues au cours de la soirée. Mdr nous nous sommes écroulées au lit vers 02 : 30, et nous sommes endormies après une demi-heure de radotage. Et oui, tu as été l'un des sujets de notre bavardage! ;))

Elles viennent de partir il y a quelques minutes et la première chose que j'aie faite après avoir pris ma douche a été de m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur et d'aller voir mes mails. Comme tu l'as dit dans ton dernier message, tes e-mails sont devenus importants pour moi aussi. Quand je vois ton nom apparaitre dans ma boite de réception ça amène un sourire que rien ne peut effacer sur mon visage. Au fait t'ai-je raconté, la nuit dernière les filles ont essayé de m'étouffer avec leur oreiller. Oui… c'était une bataille d'oreiller, une vraie, petit pervers. ;)

Alors voyons… tu veux que je te parle de mon ex, euh? Rien de neuf, vraiment. Histoire courte : une fille rencontre un gars. Ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Six mois plus tard, la fille rentre et trouve le gars avec une autre.

Tu veux plus de détails? J'ai rencontré Mike juste après avoir commencé de travailler. Il avait des élèves de dix ans dans la même école que moi. Il était persévérant et me demandait de sortir avec lui mais j'ai refusé pendant un moment, ne voulant pas m'impliquer avec quelqu'un qui travaillait avec moi. Quand l'année scolaire suivante a commencé et que je n'avais personne, j'ai finalement cédé. Nous sommes restés ensemble environ six mois et bien que je ne sois pas sûre que le mariage - ni même l'amour - soit en jeu, j'étais assez heureuse. C'était bien d'avoir quelques certitudes, danser, aller au cinéma … ou autre. Un jour de février, j'ai décidé de le surprendre pour le déjeuner mais c'est moi qui fut surprise quand j'entrai dans sa classe alors que les enfants étaient allés manger et que je le trouvais dans les bras de Lauren, l'une des secrétaires des bureaux d'en face. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant, j'arrivai au moment où je l'entendis lui demander si c'était vrai qu'il allait être père. Visiblement ça faisait un bon moment qu'il la voyait et moi je n'avais rien soupçonné.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur brisé mais j'étais choquée et me sentais incroyablement stupide de n'avoir rien vu. C'était au début du mois de février. Maintenant je ne ressens rien que de la pitié pour eux, aucun des deux n'est connu pour être fidèle. Apparemment elle avait un petit-ami mais elle voyait Mike aussi. Alors… bonne chance à eux! *hausse les épaules*

Après cette révélation nous sommes sorties entre filles dans un club (comme tu peux le voir sur la photo!) avons dansé et bu et médit des hommes, le reste de la soirée nous avons compris combien j'avais été chanceuse d'avoir découvert quel genre d'homme il était. Jasper et Emmett étaient avec nous, alors ils savent pertinemment bien comment nous sommes! Bien sûr ils n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Alice et Rose leur sont entièrement dévouées et ils le savent.

Le divorce de mes parents a été particulièrement difficile pour moi mais je n'ai rien connu d'autre. J'avais deux ans quand ils se sont séparés alors je ne me souviens même pas quand ils étaient ensemble. Tu pourrais penser que je suis plus proche de ma mère que de mon père, puisque j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie avec elle, mais non. J'étais habituée à être avec elle mais quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'ai été fatiguée d'être l'adulte de la maison. Ma mère m'aime mais très souvent c'était comme si c'était elle l'adolescente et moi l'adulte. Je cuisinais, payais les factures, faisais les courses… tandis qu'elle prenait des cours pour toutes sortes de choses, la poterie, le travail du verre, des cours de tarot. Tout ce qu'elle voyait l'attirait. Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, elle a rencontré Phil, mon beau-père. Il était plus jeune qu'elle et c'est un gars très gentil. Ils sont parfaitement complémentaires. Il est aussi joueur de baseball professionnel (ou était… à présent il est entraineur), alors il était toujours en train de voyager avec son équipe pendant qu'elle restait à la maison avec moi. Je savais que ça ne lui convenait plus alors j'ai choisi d'aller vivre avec mon père pour qu'elle puisse suivre Phil. Je pense que ça a arrangé tout le monde. Ça nous a rapprochés mon père et moi ce qui est génial.

Hugh Jackman est bien (si sexy en Wolverine…) mais c'est Matt Damon que j'adore par-dessus tout. *hausse les épaules* Je suis aussi une très grande fan de Josh Hartnett (mon film préféré c'est Pearl Harbor.) Ne me juge pas. ;)), Will Smith, Tom Cruise (bon ses films… pas vraiment lui en tant que tel! Mdr) et Harrison Ford.

Bien sûr, Kate Beckinsale (pour Pearl Harbor et Underworld) est la fille que je préfère.

Aller sur Skype me plait beaucoup. J'ai mis une alerte (pas que j'en ai besoin) pour me souvenir de samedi à midi. Il me tarde vraiment d'y être.

Bien, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai des corrections et des courses à faire.

Bella

P. S. Tu trouves que le bleu me va bien, hein? C'est bien… J'ai des tonnes de bleu - des robes, des chemisiers jusqu'à la lingerie. C'est ma couleur préférée aussi ;)


	14. Ch 12 - Edward

.

**12 – EDWARD**

**De : **EAMasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le : **mardi 20 avril 2010 à 05 h 25

**Reçu le : **lundi 19 avril 2010 à 17 h 25

**Sujet : **qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?

Bonjour ma belle! (ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle tu liras.)

Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te contacter hier. Peu de temps après avoir eu ton mail nous sommes partis patrouiller. Et quand nous sommes rentrés j'étais complètement crevé — oui j'ai fait attention et oui nous allons tous bien — c'était une simple patrouille. Nous avons tout juste quitté le camp mais être debout pendant vingt-quatre heures consécutives n'est pas facile. Les choses ont été calmes et j'ai l'étrange sensation que nous allons y retourner bientôt. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que nous allons repartir pour Kandahar et ce sera comme la dernière fois, nous n'aurons plus de contact. Je te promets de t'avertir si ça se produit.

Alors voyons si j'ai bien compris… tu bois, tu danses, tu aimes la musique, tu manges de la malbouffe, tu cuisines, fais de la pâtisserie et tu aimes la lingerie? Oh Mlle Swan… Où t'es-tu donc cachée? Il doit bien y avoir un vice caché quelque part mais je le jure devant dieu, je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Et fais-moi confiance, j'ai observé tes photos avec suffisamment d'attention pour le savoir. Je sais que je n'ai rien vu mais je suis déterminé à trouver quelque chose. ;) Peut-être que tu es nulle en bataille de polochon…

Ce Mike est un imbécile Bella. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour dire combien il est stupide. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le perdant dans cette foutue situation c'est l'enfant que l'autre fille va avoir. Toi ma belle, tu es trop bien pour ce genre de con et tu as été extrêmement chanceuse de l'avoir découvert. Il est ce que ma mère aurait appelé un "collectionneur. " Juste parce qu'il peut séduire les filles pour qu'elles enlèvent leurs chaussettes - et probablement tout le reste - il les fait marcher. La première fois où j'ai vraiment senti que je décevais ma mère c'était quand je sortais secrètement avec deux filles à la fois. Pour ma défense je n'avais que quatorze ans mais elle s'en était très vite rendue compte. Elle m'a dit que ça n'était pas bien, non seulement je blessais les deux filles mais je me faisais du mal. Je ne l'avais pas crue mais finalement, les deux filles l'ont découvert et m'ont laissé tomber. Ouais, je le méritais mais je ne l'ai plus jamais refait parce qu'aucune fille ne s'est intéressée à moi pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Ma mère avait raison.

Ceci étant dit je suppose qu'il faut que je te raconte toute mon histoire avec Tanya. Je suppose que tu te souviens de ses chaussettes rayées et du toit qui lui tombe sur la tête quand elle a reçu les cinquante-cinq photos des femmes et petites amies de l'armée. Mdr

La famille Denali était amie avec mes parents, ils avaient une fille, Tanya. Nos pères travaillaient ensemble dans le même cabinet d'avocats. Nous avons le même âge et je la connais depuis toujours. Nous n'allions pas dans la même école mais ils venaient souvent nous voir. Je suppose que nos parents ont toujours pensé que nous finirions ensemble, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Je ne vais pas te mentir… Tanya est belle à sa façon mais elle était et est encore toujours très gâtée et elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était moi. A un certain âge elle a commencé à flirter avec moi. Je ne l'avais jamais considérée de la sorte - mais pas du tout - jusqu'à la fin de mes études secondaires. Elle était jolie et j'étais à l'aise avec elle et nous avions plein de choses en commun. Et de plus nous étions toujours près de l'autre. Ça paraissait simple. Ça paraissait si simple, en fait, que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

Au début c'était bien. Nous sommes allés à nos deux bals de fin d'étude secondaire et nos parents étaient comblés. Mais ensuite les choses ont commencé à changer. Ma mère commençait à être malade alors je cherchais à aller dans une université près de chez moi. Tanya avait d'autres projets. Elle avait été acceptée à Harvard et elle avait toujours pensé que nous irions ensemble, que nous déménagerions et je suppose… que nous vivrions heureux après tout, mais tout a changé quand ma mère est morte.

Je peux leur être reconnaissant car ils m'ont accompagné dans cette épreuve. Tanya, à plus d'une occasion, m'a aidé avec mon père. C'était quand il se faisait du mal et j'ai dû prendre la décision d'arrêter l'université pour m'occuper de lui et c'est là que ça a commencé. Elle m'a dit que ça irait au début, qu'elle m'écrirait mais comme je te l'ai dit… elle ne l'a jamais fait. Quand j'ai reçu mon ordre de mission, je lui ai donné la possibilité de rompre mais elle n'a pas voulu. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'étais en colère de ce qu'elle m'a fait quand elle l'a fait. Je ne sais pas.

Ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis jamais allé à l'ordinateur pour lui envoyer un mail. Et elle ne m'a jamais parlé sur Skype.

Beaucoup de coups de cœur pour des célébrités Isabella. On va devoir travailler sur ça. Et tu craques sur une fille? Vraiment ? mdr Tu as quand même bon goût. J'aime Pearl Harbor mais ma loyauté reste avec Ben Affleck dans ce film. Je suis tellement triste qu'il soit parti pour la seconde guerre mondiale alors que son propre pays n'avait pas encore rejoint les combattants, ensuite il a été perdu en mer et quand il est revenu ça n'a été que pour découvrir que son meilleur ami lui avait piqué sa petite amie. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu résister.

Harrison Ford assure! Indiana Jones est le meilleur et je ne parle même pas de Han Solo. Mdr

Je ne veux pas mais il faut que j'y aille ma belle. Est-ce que ce samedi va finir par arriver ? Suis-je nerveux ? Aussi magnifique que tu sois, ne me réponds pas dans cette lingerie dont tu m'as parlé… je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur puisse le supporter ;) La prochaine fois, … peut-être. Mdr

Je t'écris bientôt…

Edward

P. S. Je pense que ce fameux moment rare a été capturé. Jasper, qui n'a honte de rien, m'a surpris en train d'ouvrir un de tes mails. Alors oui Bella… ce sourire est à toi. Merci.


	15. Ch 13 - Bella

.

**13 – Bella**

**De** : Bella Swan

**A** **:** EAMasen

**Envoyé le :** lundi 19 avril 2010 à 18 h 04

**Reçu le :** mardi 20 avri 04

**Sujet : **j'espère que ce message te trouve où tu devrais être… au pays des rêves!

Edward tu es beau et sexy quand tu es sérieux comme sur la première photo, et sourire alors? Bon je veux dire, oui… oui tu es très bien. ;) Sérieusement tu pourrais sourire plus souvent.

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis contente d'entendre parler de Kandahar mais je sais que c'est simplement quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler. Tu m'as promis de rester en sécurité autant que tu le peux et je te promets de garder mes pensées positives. Donc nous allons continuer à discuter et à nous concentrer sur d'autres choses, d'accord?

Tu sais… il te semble que je suis parfaite mais je peux t'assurer que c'est loin de la vérité! Je suis désordonnée. (Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si mes ordures étaient répandues partout mais il y a des tas de vieux magazines sur ma table basse, mon lit est rarement fait et le plus souvent pas du tout, je laisse mes vêtements par terre quand je me déshabille pour me coucher plutôt que de les mettre dans la corbeille de linge sale.) Je peux être un peu chiante par moments et je suis connue pour raconter la fin des films et des livres sans même m'en apercevoir. J'ai aussi tendance à être vraiment étourdie et il m'arrive parfois d'utiliser une liste pour ne rien oublier, je fais liste après liste - et bien sûr garder ces listes est assez difficile parfois! Parfois je les retrouve dans des endroits étranges, dans le congélateur ou l'armoire de la salle de bains, etc.

Je suis un peu aussi à cheval sur la grammaire, la ponctuation, pourquoi pas. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas ces règles quand j'envoie des messages parce c'est plus comme une conversation alors j'écris comme je parle. Je n'attends la perfection de personne sauf de moi-même. Cependant il y a certaines choses qui me rendent folle : la mauvaise utilisation de fièvre / température et celle de gratter/démanger. Ça m'énerve quand quelqu'un dit 'j'ai de la température alors que ce qu'ils veulent dire c'est qu'ils ont de la fièvre … Ou "Oh gratte mon dos! Non non. Ton dos te démange je vais le gratter, merde alors. Sérieusement ça me rend folle!

Une autre chose à mon sujet : les gens autour de moi peuvent m'agacer (Rose et Alice s'en plaignent souvent.) *rire* ainsi quand je trouve une chanson qui me plait, j'ai tendance à la passer, à la repasser et l'écouter encore et encore quand je travaille, quand je fais le ménage ou m'occupe de paperasse ou quand j'écris. Par exemple ma dernière obsession est Ed Sheeran _Fall. _ Je l'ai laissé en boucle pendant une semaine… chaque fois que j'allume mon MP3 c'est ce qui passe.

Et … oui, bataille d'oreiller je suis nulle… mais vraiment qui s'en soucie quand on y participe? Hein?

Oui, j'ai vraiment l'impression que Mike collectionne les filles, ce qui est mieux que sérial killer si tu y réfléchis! Je sais que je suis bien mieux sans lui et je ne regrette rien. Heureusement pour moi je n'ai gaspillé que six mois avec ce type. Toi, par contre… dieu je dois l'admettre j'ai dû m'empêcher de rechercher Tanya Denali sur G°°GLe. J'aurais pu la contacter et lui dire ma façon de penser. Etre une amie de la famille pendant aussi longtemps ne signifie absolument rien pour elle? Et te traiter comme elle l'a fait? C'est inacceptable. Rien que d'y repenser à présent me donne envie d'aller où elle vit et de lui remettre les idées en place. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne? Je ne sais pas … et je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'inquiète! Oh ai-je mentionné qu'un autre de mes défauts est que je me laisse emporter rapidement quand quelque chose me rend chèvre. Ouais…)

Ah pauvre Ben Affleck dans Pearl Harbour. J'ai changé d'avis tellement de fois au cours du film que ça n'en est même pas drôle. Ma seule consolation c'est que Danny et Evelyne ont pensé que Rafe était mort avant de se mettre ensemble. Aucun indice de leurs sentiments quand il était "vivant". Mais alors… la scène ou Danny emmène Evelyne dans son avion et font l'amour dans le hangar? Mon cœur chavire rien qu'en y repensant. C'est l'une de mes scènes préférées dans ce film. Je peux la regarder et la regarder et la regarder encore sans jamais m'en lasser.

Oui je me dois d'être d'accord quand Harrison Ford joue Indiana Jones et Han Solo. C'est un très beau gars quoique qu'un peu plus âgé que moi, et j'ai toujours adoré ces deux séries de films!

Je pense qu'on pourrait jouer aux vingt questions… Tu as déjà joué? Peut-être pas toutes les vingt en une seule fois parce que ce serait vraiment trop! Mais peut-être une ou deux par mail? Je m'aperçois que je veux en savoir plus sur toi au fur et à mesure que nos échanges progressent. Ce serait une bonne façon d'apprendre à se connaitre je pense. Et si tu réponds à mes questions, je répondrai aux tiennes, ce sera amusant. Si tu veux jouer… voilà ma première question!

Tu es du matin ou du soir?

Je suis une combinaison des deux. Je suppose. J'aime bien rester debout toute la nuit quand il fait nuit et que c'est calme. Si j'écris il semblerait que je sois plus productive pendant la nuit. Et … quand je me lève tôt le matin, ça ne me demande pas beaucoup d'effort d'être bien réveillée et pleine d'entrain. Oui le café est bon dans la matinée mais alors que la plupart des gens en ont besoin pour fonctionner, je sais faire sans lui la plupart du temps. Et toi?

Très bien assez de bavardage me concernant. J'ai du poulet mariné qui attend que je le sorte du four. J'en ai fait assez comme ça je pourrais en prendre à l'école demain pour moi mais aussi pour Christopher. Je l'ai regardé aujourd'hui il a littéralement dévoré la pizza que proposait l'école. Elle a disparu en quelques minutes et il semblait toujours avoir faim. Alors je veux m'assurer qu'il ait quelque chose de nourrissant pour le repas de midi. Je me suis arrêtée au magasin et j'ai acheté du pain, du beurre de cacahuète, des fruits secs, etc. que je pourrais lui mettre dans le cartable pour qu'il le prenne chez lui, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il mange à sa faim là-bas. Si ça continue, je n'attendrais plus très longtemps pour faire part de mes soupçons au principal ainsi qu'aux autorités.

A la prochaine fois…

Bella

PS : Samedi ne peut pas arriver suffisamment vite. Les papillons ont élu domicile dans mon estomac et ils ont apparemment l'intention d'avoir des millions de bébés ;)


	16. Ch 14 - Edward

.

**14 – Edward**

**De** : EAMasen

**A** **:** Bella Swan

**Envoyé le :** mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 18 h 34

**Reçu le :** mercredi 21 avri 34

**Sujet **: Doucement, tigresse…

Bella,

Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que j'apprécie que tu sois en colère contre Tanya mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux mener mes propres batailles contre elle mais tout ce que je veux c'est simplement oublier tout ça. C'est du passé.

Peut-être que j'aurai dû savoir que rejoindre l'armée mettrait fin à notre relation… et de nouveau je ne peux pas me sentir triste de cela. Trahi oui mais le cœur brisé non. Tu te souviens de ce sentiment quand tu étais enfant quand tu as découvert que le Père noël n'existait pas? Oui c'est quelque chose comme ça. C'était un putain de mensonge mais à présent tout prend un nouveau sens. Il y avait une raison que mes cadeaux soient exactement ce que j'avais demandé à mes parents, pas au grand et gros gars en rouge au magasin. Bon… Je n'étais pas vraiment fâché de ne pas aller à Harvard avec Tanya. Quelque chose essayait de me dire de ne pas y aller, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de mes parents. Est-ce que ça a du sens? Et si je me sens comme ça maintenant ça doit vouloir dire que ce que je ressentais pour elle… n'était pas grand-chose.

Cela fait-il de moi une mauvaise personne? Si c'est le cas, alors nous serons deux mauvaises personnes ensemble, hmmm?

Ce ne sont pas des défauts Bella, ce sont des traits de ta personnalité. Alors tu exagères quand un livre ou un film te plait? Ça veut tout simplement dire que tu es passionnée. Tout le monde a un peu de désordre dans sa vie, les magazines ça ne compte pas. Je comprends parfaitement le truc pour la musique… je fais de même quand j'écris ou quand j'essaie d'apprendre une nouvelle chanson. Quant à l'anglais, le niveau a quelque peu décliné durant la dernière décennie, donnant quelque chose qui n'a plus vraiment de sens. Comme tu es enseignante, il faudrait que je m'inquiète que tu ne veuilles pas la perfection. Et le lit mal fait…. Ça ne marche pas dans l'armée mais quand je suis chez moi, j'aime que mon lit soit une invitation, toujours ouvert, que ce soit pour dormir ou pour… autre chose.

Humm, peut-être que tes défauts sont cachés… je suis toujours en mission pour les découvrir.

Vingt questions? Je suppose que je vais commencer par répondre à la tienne d'abord. Matin ou soir? Ici je dois être les deux à la fois, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois être prêt à la seconde si quelque chose arrive. Il y a des périodes où je suis debout pendant des jours. Mais je suis du matin parce que pendant la formation de base ils vous réveillent avant que le soleil se lève. Et oui, absolument, il me faut un café pour pouvoir penser comme un être humain ou au moins pour pouvoir être supportable. MDR

Ma question pour toi maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur? Je suis ici depuis plusieurs mois et il me reste encore six mois… et j'ai peur de ne pas en voir la fin. Face à mes hommes il faut que je reste bien les pieds sur terre, tranquille. Tout le temps. J'ai peur de les perdre, Bella, j'ai peur de ne pas sortir de là. Je ne peux pas leur dire cela ou ils perdraient confiance en moi, la peur peut conduire les hommes à faire de terribles erreurs. Je te le dis parce que Kandahar est de nouveau en vue et que je déteste cette idée de perdre un autre Carlos, de ne pas pouvoir t'écrire, de garder mes hommes en toute sécurité. Je déteste aussi que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Mais… je ne sais pas.

Une autre question… Si tu pouvais avoir ce que tu veux… en ce moment… que voudrais-tu? Pour moi ce serait de la nourriture, une pizza Chicago. Merde ça me manque. Beaucoup de fromage mais surtout des poivrons. Avec de la bière fraîche, je serai au paradis. C'est tout ce qu'il me manque ici. Je suis presque absolument certain de ne pas en avoir vraiment besoin… mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Crois-moi il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas eu depuis longtemps mais la plupart de ces choses peuvent être ignorées, en particulier parce que je suis entouré d'hommes et de femmes qui puent tous, et sont habillés de la même façon. **Rire**

Tu penses que je suis sexy? Tu ne m'as pas encore entendu parler. Et si j'ai la même voix qu'Andy Rooney, nasillarde etc.? Merci de me dire toutes ces choses Bella. Je t'en prie n'hésite pas à garder un œil sur moi. J'ai le sentiment que tu pourrais le faire étant donné que tu es toujours de bonne humeur. Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser tous ces compliments me monter à la tête mais crois-moi je peux te les retourner. Tu es tellement charmante que ton carnet de bal doit-être plein. Si ça te fait te sentir mieux depuis que j'ai eu ta première lettre je me trouve plus souriant. Cela signifie que les moments rares sont plus nombreux… c'est ce que m'ont dit Jazz et Emmett.

Je suppose que tu vas bientôt te lever, alors j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée…

Edward

P. S. Je ne peux pas dire qu'un hangar soit l'endroit préféré où je voudrai faire l'amour… film romantique ou pas. Peut-être que c'est trop fréquenté pour moi, n'importe qui peut rentrer à n'importe quel moment. Je préfère de l'intimité et tout le temps qu'il me faut… tu sais? Sans la possibilité d'être interrompu ;)


	17. Ch 15 - Bella

.

**15 – Bella**

**De : **Bella Swan

**A : **EAMasen

**Envoyé le : **mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 07 h 12

**Reçu le : **mercredi 21 avril à 19 h 12

**Sujet : **Un petit bonjour rapide!

Edward,

Je vais être très occupée aujourd'hui mais je voulais t'envoyer ce mail parce qu'après avoir lu ton dernier je voulais te réconforter. Je t'écrirai ce soir mais pour maintenant…

**Câlins**

Bella

OOO

**De : **Bella Swan

**A : **EAMasen

**Envoyé le : **mercredi 21 avril 2010 à 20 h 04

**Reçu le : **mercredi 22 avril à 08 h 24

**Sujet : Le père Noël n'existe pas?**

Oh Edward… Pourquoi dois-tu me briser le cœur ainsi? A présent je me demande si je dois toujours croire au lapin de Pâques et à la petite souris! *renifle* ;)

Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles de ce qu'on attendait de toi. Si tu es en paix avec toi-même qui suis-je pour contester? Considère ce sujet clos. Bien que … être vilains ensemble parait comme quelque chose de … hummm… très amusant…

*ricane* des traits de ma personnalité, c'est ça! Si poli… mdr je me suis demandé où ton esprit était parti au sujet du lit défait. Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon. Je m'étais juste demandé pour quoi le faire alors que je vais à nouveau le défaire? Fainéantise de ma part, je t'assure.

Merci mon dieu pour les cafetières modernes, hum? Je n'en ai pas moi-même mais Rose ou mon père ne pourraient s'en passer. Je suppose que quand tu es à la maison tu es comme ça aussi. Bon je suppose que si j'étais fatiguée et que je doive me lever tôt alors que je me suis couchée très tard ne serait pas aussi facile. Ça fait un long moment que ça n'a pas été le cas malheureusement! Mdr

Tu sais… Mon père me racontait des histoires quand il rentrait de mission et c'était toujours sa plus grosse crainte – comme toi - ne pas être capable de ramener tous ses hommes, avoir peur de ne pas revenir vers nous. Il dit que ça a toujours été la chose la plus difficile pour lui et mon père est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse.

Tu dis que la peur peut conduire les gens à faire des erreurs. Peut-être… si tu la laisses te paralyser. Il me semble que la peur est nécessaire pour faire d'un homme un bon chef. Si tu la gardes toujours avec toi, tu seras plus attentif tant que tu peux la garder sous contrôle. Un peu de peur n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il faut l'utiliser, l'exploiter, ne la laisse pas se servir de toi. Si _tu n'avais pas peur_ à chaque fois que tu te retrouves dans cette situation, à Kandahar, alors il faudrait que je m'inquiète. C'est un endroit angoissant où tu te retrouves dans des situations inconnues. Si tu n'avais pas peur tu serais stupide et les gens stupides se font tuer. Tu ne peux pas toujours protéger tout le monde – c'est la guerre, et il y aura toujours des victimes… on n'y peut rien. Il faut utiliser cette peur pour t'aider à aller de l'avant, toi et ton équipe. Tu n'es pas seul Edward. Tu dis que tu ne peux pas dire à tes hommes que tu as peur? Foutaise. C'est sûr que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose t'entendre son chef dire qu'il a peur mais je t'assure qu'ils ont aussi peur que toi. Parle à Jasper ou à Emmett. _Je sais_ qu'ils ont peur aussi et ils ne te jugeront pas si tu l'admets. Laisse-les t'aider à gérer ça ainsi tu pourras les aider aussi.

Tu n'es plus seul Edward. Souviens-t'en.

Ma plus grande peur? Il y en a plusieurs, je suppose. La meilleure réponse - celle que je donne à qui me le demande - ce serait les araignées. Je les déteste. Je sais qu'elles existent pour une bonne raison. Je sais que la plupart ne sont pas venimeuses ni rien. Mais je les ai toujours détestées. Je pense que cette peur vient de la fois où je gardais une petite fille de dix ans et d'énormes araignées sont sorties de derrière les plinthes, de sous le canapé et d'entre les coussins, de sous le réfrigérateur… partout. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Et c'était de grosses araignées. Je te jure huit centimètres. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas que je montre que j'avais peur parce que je ne voulais pas effrayer la petite fille. Je l'ai donc très calmement poussée vers la porte et l'ai amenée chez mon père où nous avons attendu que ses parents rentrent. Ils ont dû appeler un exterminateur qui a dit qu'il y avait bel et bien une infestation. Pas croyable… pas vrai?

La réponse que je ne donnerai probablement jamais c'est que j'ai peur de perdre mon père, Charlie, à cause de son travail. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est le chef de la police ici à Forks et bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu beaucoup de crimes, cette possibilité reste toujours quelque part au fond de mon cerveau… un jour je recevrai un coup de téléphone et on me dira qu'il a été tué par un fou avec une arme ou autre chose. Il est heureux et aime ce qu'il fait alors c'est juste une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre.

De la même façon j'ai peur pour toi aussi. Comprends-moi bien… ça vaut la peine que tu fasses tout ça mais je veux être honnête avec toi et c'est toi qui a posé la question.

Oh … quelque chose que je veux? Je suis presque gênée de l'admettre mais c'est une nuit de sexe tellement torride que je ne pourrai pas marcher le lendemain. Comme je l'ai mentionné avant, ça fait un moment. J'aimerai quelqu'un qui me veuille tellement qu'il aura juste le temps de me pousser à l'intérieur avant de déchirer mes vêtements pendant qu'il pose mes lèvres sur mon cou avant de chercher à … bon tu as compris… *s'évente*

Humm une bonne grosse pizza. Je suis heureuse que tu n'aimes pas ces pâtes à pizza minces… Cela aurait pu être cause de rupture…. et je ne suis pas fan des olives noires ni des poivrons.

Putain oui, je pense que tu es canon! Ce n'est sans doute pas nouveau pour toi que les femmes te trouvent sexy… et je me dis que tu as des occasions au moins une fois par jour quand tu es ici… *sourire* Mais heureusement j'ai appris rapidement que derrière ce joli visage, il y a un esprit vif, un humour sarcastique et aussi un grand sens de l'humour. Quant à ta voix? J'ai le sentiment que je vais l'aimer, peu importe à quoi tu ressembles. Mon carnet de bal? Je reçois ma part d'attention mais personne n'a attiré la mienne.

Jusqu'ici…

Bella

P. S. : Tu n'aurais pas enregistré ta musique des fois? Depuis que tu as mentionné que tu jouais j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre quelque chose.


	18. Ch 16 - Edward

.

**16 - Edward**

**De : **EAMasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le : **vendredi 23 avril 2010 à 05 h 46

**Reçu le : **jeudi 22 avril à 17 h 46

**Sujet : oublie la pizza!**

Bella,

Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'ennuis, Mlle Swan! **sourire** j'espère que je n'ai pas abimé l'écran de l'ordinateur quand j'ai recraché tout mon café dessus!

Ah ma chère. Si tu voyais les araignées ici tu voudrais être dans une bulle. Nous avons des araignées comme des chameaux et quelques-unes font quatre-vingt-dix centimètres. Ça rend les tiennes beaucoup plus sympathiques…

J'aimerai discuter avec toi mais je dois y aller. Nous partons patrouiller aujourd'hui, pas loin d'ici, ce qui signifie que je serai de retour ce soir. Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter et que je te promets de rester en sécurité.

Je t'écrirai plus tard.

Edward.

P. S. Au cas où je l'oublierai mon pseudo sur sKyPe est le même que celui de mon e-mail : EAMasen

OOO

**De : **EAMasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le : **vendredi 23 avril 2010 à 21 h 31

**Reçu le : **vendredi 23 avri 31

**Sujet : peurs et lits défaits…**

Bonjour ma belle,

Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que ça ne serait pas long mais je voulais te dire que nous sommes rentrés. Je suis crevé cependant. Je vais aller me coucher sous peu parce que j'ai des choses à faire avant que nous nous voyions demain.

Mais je voudrais aussi parler de quelques choses avant que nous nous parlions demain.

D'abord je voulais te remercier. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai discuté avec Jasper et Emmett… combien je me sens las, mes craintes et nous. Tu avais raison. Ils ont compris. Ils avaient également parlé à leurs épouses apparemment. ** ricane** Ils veulent me ramener vivant de ce désert et aussi à Seattle. L'échec n'est pas une option. J'ai toujours pensé que Cupidon était un petit gars grassouillet avec une couche, un arc et des flèches… pas deux gars adultes dans le désert en tenue de camouflage avec des armes lourdes. Mdr Je crois que nous nous sommes fait avoir.

Deuxième chose… Ils m'ont également averti de ne pas te blesser, et s'il te plait crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le faire. J'ai essayé au début de garder tout ça sympathique entre nous mais il se trouve que je ne peux pas. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. C'est plus que ta photo. Je la regarde rarement parce que ton esprit est la plus belle part de toi. Tu dois le savoir. J'ai aussi besoin que tu saches que je t'en ai plus dit en deux mois que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Cela inclut Tanya et elle je l'ai toujours connue.

En plus tu es sensationnelle. Tu dis que je suis à couper le souffle et sexy mais baby je n'ai rien à t'envier! Oui bien sûr… j'ai eu ma part d'_occasions_ pour utiliser tes propres mots…. A la maison ou même ici. Je n'ai jamais fait attention parce que j'étais avec quelqu'un. Maintenant elles me paraissent ennuyeuses. Je les vois, je les entends mais je ne les veux pas.

J'ai essayé d'être un gentleman dans notre relation mais j'ai peur que quand nous nous parlerons demain tout ce que j'ai commencé à ressentir pour toi sera partout sur mon visage. Merde nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés et nous n'avons fait que commencer à gratter sous la surface. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir avant de nous voir face à face et tant de choses pourraient mal tourner.

Je voudrai te dire que je vais traverser tout ça et venir là-bas pour ce hamburger quand j'aurai terminé mais ce sont des promesses que je ne peux pas faire. Je veux te dire que cette partie concernant le sexe contre le mur est foutrement bonne et pas assez. Comment disait-il dans _Duo à trois?_ Je veux de longs, lents et intenses baisers qui durent trois jours sans respirer. Rien de mieux que d'enlever les vêtements un par un en partant de la porte d'entrée et s'arrêter lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien. Et je veux tout savoir de toi… tout ce que tu es prête à me dire et des choses que je veux découvrir.

Mais je ne peux pas te faire de promesses, Bella et putain, ça m'énerve vraiment beaucoup. Tu pourrais te trouver un homme, un qui pourrait être là-bas avec toi. Tu mérites un avenir et je ne peux pas t'en promettre un. Tu dois savoir toutes ces choses avant que nous nous retrouvions sur sKyPe demain et je te laisse une porte de sortie parce que tu la mérites mais j'y serai quand même. Même la guerre ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

Edward


	19. Ch 17 - Bella

.

**17 – Bella**

**Seattle… vendredi 23 avril 2010, 20 h 16**

_"J'ai essayé au début de garder tout ça sympathique entre nous mais il se trouve que je ne peux pas. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie."_

_"J'ai essayé d'être un gentleman dans notre relation mais j'ai peur que quand nous nous parlerons demain tout ce que j'ai commencé à ressentir pour toi sera partout sur mon visage."_

Je m'assis sur le canapé fixant la télévision sans la voir et mon esprit retourne vers le dernier mail d'Edward – et ces deux lignes en particulier. Dire que ces mots m'avaient touchée serait un euphémisme. C'était fou – je savais que ça l'était! - mais il semblait qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi…

Nous étions passés de l'amitié à… quelque chose de _plus._

C'était effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse mes sentiments avaient changé pour un homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Dès la première lettre j'avais été intriguée. Son sens de l'humour – comparer son ex à la sorcière de l'ouest, bon sang, c'était brillant. J'avais appris qu'il aimait lire et qu'il appréciait la musique autant que moi - qu'il soit musicien rajoutait un bonus. Il semblait avoir de la personnalité à revendre.

Puis quand il m'avait appelée _chef cookies_ en me taquinant et me disant que tous ses biscuits n'avaient pas fait le voyage, il m'avait fait bien rire… rire comme une fillette de douze ans.

Pendant les deux derniers mois, l'attirance que je ressentais pour Edward – sans savoir combien il était beau physiquement – avait continué à croître. Connaitre l'histoire de ses parents et celle de Carlos Mendez, qu'il avait perdu à Kandahar m'avait montré qu'il était un homme bien. Quelqu'un d'autre ne se serait pas occupé de son père comme il l'avait fait alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans, un autre n'aurait pas été si affecté par la mort d'un membre de son équipe – comme je lui avais dit, c'était la guerre et il y avait des conséquences. Mais non, il pensait à la femme du jeune soldat et à leur futur enfant. Quand il m'a dit qu'il avait écrit une lettre à la femme du soldat j'avais été incapable de retenir mes larmes sachant combien il se débattait avec ce fait que ce jeune homme avait toute la vie devant lui et qu'il était mort à sa place. Seul un homme bon peut ressentir les choses de cette façon et être en mesure de les exprimer. Edward l'avait fait. D'une certaine façon il me rappelait Charlie parce que mon père est le gars le plus droit que je connaisse.

Nous avions les mêmes goûts en matière de films, de musique et nous semblions apprécier nos taquineries et notre flirt – et j'aimais ça. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été capable d'apprécier tous les aspects d'une conversation avec un homme qui ne pensait pas seulement à me mettre dans son lit. Edward pouvait me suivre, me faire aller plus loin et c'était vachement sexy et fascinant.

Mes pensées revinrent vers son dernier mail. J'étais heureuse de ne l'avoir ouvert qu'après les cours parce que n'étais pas sûre que j'aurais pu rester efficace pour le reste de la journée…

_"Mais je ne peux pas te faire de promesses, Bella et putain, ça m'énerve vraiment beaucoup. Tu pourrais te trouver un homme, un qui pourrait être là-bas avec toi. Tu mérites un avenir et je ne peux pas t'en promettre un. Tu dois savoir toutes ces choses avant que nous nous retrouvions sur sKyPe demain et je te laisse une porte de sortie parce que tu la mérites … mais j'y serai quand même. Même la guerre ne pourra pas m'en empêcher."_

Il m'avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir. La connexion que nous avions était forte ainsi que ce que je ressentais pour lui, il était intelligent, drôle, sexy, pouvais-je continuer dans ce sens… peu importe ce que c'était … avec lui? Je vivais chaque jour avec l'inquiétude que quelque chose puisse arriver à Charlie à cause de son travail. Pouvais-je vivre avec le fait - pour au moins six mois - qu'Edward soit coincé dans une zone de guerre et qu'à chaque instant il pouvait se faire tuer?

La pensée de le perdre ainsi fit monter une boule dans ma gorge et je respirai profondément pour m'empêcher de partir en courant vers la salle de bain et rendre le déjeuner que j'avais pris plus tôt. Si quelque chose lui arrivait ça me dévasterait… et arrêter maintenant serait inutile.

Une expression stupéfaite passa sur mon visage tandis que je réalisais ce que ça signifiait.

J'étais déjà complètement amoureuse d'Edward Masen, inconditionnellement et irrévocablement.

Je me dégageai du plaid que j'avais pris et roulai sur le côté regardant le plafond, essayant d'éclaircir ce que je ressentais.

Deux heures plus tard, je regardai l'heure et décidai qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler les filles. J'avais besoin d'un conseil et, en tant qu'épouses de soldats, elles seraient parfaites pour cela. J'attrapai le téléphone et composai le numéro d'Alice en premier.

"Bella!" s'écria-t-elle, me faisant éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille et rigoler. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Hé ne quitte pas. J'appelle Rose."

Elle acquiesça et je composai le numéro de Rose sur l'autre ligne, elle répondit après deux sonneries.

"Désolée j'étais en train de faire rentrer les chiens," dit-elle essoufflée. "J'ai dû courir au téléphone."

"Pas de problème. Alice est là aussi."

Elles se saluèrent rapidement et puis Rose dit : "Vas-y parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Rien de grave," m'empressai-je de les rassurer. "J'ai besoin… d'un bon conseil."

Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans le canapé, pris une inspiration profonde et admis devant elle ce que je venais de réaliser quelques heures plus tôt.

"Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward."


	20. Ch 18 - Edward

.

**18 – Edward**

**Afghanistan… Samedi 24 avril 2010 à 22 h 58**

Je posai mon sac de sport sur mon lit et me laissai tomber durement avec un soupir. J'avais tout fait pour garder mon esprit le plus occupé possible pour que le temps passe plus vite. Rien n'avait vraiment fonctionné. Je m'étais levé avant l'aube, j'étais allé courir puis à une réunion avec mon commandant en chef, j'avais nettoyé mes armes et lavé tous mes vêtements. Maintenant ils étaient secs et pliés dans mon sac.

Je regardai l'heure sur le mur, soupirai, gémis et tirai sur mes cheveux – ils auraient bien besoin de passer à la tondeuse - mes coudes sur mes genoux. Le temps me tuait. Soit il passait trop vite, me rapprochant de la rencontre sur skyPe, soit avançait à la vitesse de l'escargot.

Le problème était que je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que je voulais.

D'un côté je voulais désespérément que Bella soit en ligne ce soir. Si elle y était, ça voudrait dire que nous étions vraiment en train de faire cela, que ses merveilleux e-mails allaient continuer et que quelqu'un là-bas - quelqu'un de beau et de merveilleux – m'accordait son attention.

En peu de temps Bella était devenue quelqu'un de très important. Pas parce qu'elle m'envoyait les plus merveilleux colis ou qu'elle faisait les meilleurs biscuits de cette satanée planète mais parce qu'elle avait une façon bien à elle de m'apaiser, de s'inquiéter pour moi, parce qu'elle était généreuse et qu'elle insistait pour me dire que je n'étais plus seul. Elle arrivait à tout régler avec douceur, nos sens de l'humour se mélangeaient bien, comme avec personne d'autre et combien tout était facile entre nous.

Et maintenant je ne me sentais plus seul. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps j'avais vraiment quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tanya – ma foutue petite-amie – ne s'était jamais préoccupée d'où j'étais ou de ce que je faisais ici… et avait oublié de m'envoyer quelque chose. Ça ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit.

De l'autre côté - et c'était cette dernière pensée qui m'inquiétait le plus et la raison pour laquelle j'avais laissé une option à Bella de laisser tomber - je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son temps avec quelqu'un qui pouvait ne pas survivre. Elle était jeune et belle et brillante. Elle avait tout pour elle et je ne pouvais rien lui donner en retour. J'étais presque certain que c'était ce qui avait fait fuir mon ex, ce sentiment que la vie continuait sans elle et pour quoi? Pour quelqu'un qui, peut-être ne rentrerait jamais à la maison?

Je me levai et laissai mon polochon là où il était, j'ouvris ma cantine et saisis mon ordinateur portable. Le baraquement était presque désert, la plupart des hommes étaient sous la tente du mess. C'était la soirée cinéma. Les autres patrouillaient. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du commandant et installai mon ordinateur.

Comme d'habitude je vérifiais mes mails en premier, mon cœur tapa plus fort quand je constatais qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Je secouai la tête en m'apercevant que j'avais besoin des mots de Bella et de son calme mais c'est son humour qui me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Enfer, je ne savais pas combien j'avais besoin de tout cela avant que sa première lettre n'arrive.

Je me loggai sur Skype et laissai la fenêtre ouverte et me mis à chercher quelque chose qu'elle m'avait demandé. De la musique. Pas n'importe quoi… quelque chose que j'avais joué.

Incapable de me retenir, j'ouvris une photo de Bella – celle quand elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec les filles. Elle était belle en bleu, ses cheveux châtains éparpillés devant son visage. Je souris, en roulant des yeux. Si j'étais assez chanceux pour pouvoir partir d'ici et rencontrer ce Mike j'allais sérieusement contrôler ses facultés mentales. Il avait dû tomber sur la tête. Et plusieurs fois. Sinon c'était qu'il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Ça me fit peur de voir à quelle vitesse les choses avaient progressé entre nous. Deux mois? Et nous ne nous étions même pas rencontrés. Je fermai la photo et réalisai que ce n'était pas seulement son apparence. Une partie de moi se demandait si nous nous étions rencontrés dans la rue ou dans un bar… aurions-nous été connectés aussi vite? Est-ce que cette situation était aussi bizarre parce que nous nous étions rencontré d'une manière peu orthodoxe?

Parce que deux mois quand on est avec quelqu'un c'est complètement différent. Et je garantis qu'on n'aurait pas été si ouverts et si honnêtes.

Je cliquai sur ma musique faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder l'heure. Je venais juste de trouver les chansons que je voulais qu'elle ait quand mon ordinateur m'alerta. Appel entrant. Une boule dans la gorge et le cœur battant je cliquai pour ouvrir la fenêtre.


	21. Ch 19 - Bella

.

**19 – Bella**

**Seattle… samedi 24 avril 2010 à 11 h 24**

"Bella reste tranquille," souffla Rose, tandis qu'elle attrapait une autre de mes mèches pour la passer dans le fer à friser.

"Désolée," marmonnai-je, en serrant mes mains sur mes genoux dans une tentative pour arrêter de bouger.

Alice rigola, elle était sur le lit. "Je pensais qu'on avait calmé tes nerfs plus tôt."

Je secouai ma tête, grognant à cause de Rose et soupirai. "Pas vraiment nerveuse. Juste… excitée, je pense." _Pourtant les papillons dans mon estomac ont triplé en nombre depuis une heure._

J'avais réfléchi longtemps la nuit dernière à cette journée d'aujourd'hui mais je m'étais réveillée avec une nouvelle détermination et le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Les filles m'avaient beaucoup aidée. Après que je leur ai dit que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward, Rose dit à Alice de passer la chercher dans une demi-heure et Alice ajouta qu'elle amènerait le vin. Nous avions passé en revue les aspects positifs et négatifs d'une relation avec un militaire pendant la moitié de la soirée et ce que ça signifiait pour Edward et moi. Je pleurai sur leurs épaules – je ne m'étais pas attendue à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui était de l'autre côté de la planète et qui mettait sa vie en danger presqu'à chaque minute de chaque jour.

Finalement les filles m'aidèrent non seulement avec leurs mots mais avec leurs cœurs.

ooo

_"Voulons-nous que nos maris soient chez nous?" demanda Rose, en fixant le verre de vin qu'elle tenait. "Diable oui." Elle me regarda et haussa les épaules. "Mais je ne reprocherai jamais rien à Emmett. Pas même la vie que j'aie toujours pensé vouloir – un mari qui est à la maison tous les soirs, un avec qui on peut sortir le week-end… et j'ai toujours pensé que j'aurai déjà des enfants mais ça c'est quelque chose que nous ne ferons pas tant qu'il n'aura pas quitté l'armée."_

_"C'est dur chérie," dit Alice en souriant tristement. "Mais chaque fois que je vois Jasper et entend sa voix sur skyPe, je suis à nouveau complète. Quand je ne me sens pas bien ou que j'aie une mauvaise journée, un sourire ou un email de Jazzy me remonte le moral. Bien sûr c'est plus difficile que de l'avoir tous les jours. C'est toi qui dois décider si ça vaut le coup."_

_"En même temps," dit Rose en agitant ses sourcils parfaits, "C'est très difficile qu'il soit loin mais quand on se retrouve c'est tellement mieux !"_

_Nous rîmes mais je réfléchissais à cent à l'heure._

Est-ce que ça allait être difficile? **Oui**. La chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais faite. Est-ce que je pourrais le gérer ?

Quand je regardai Alice et Rose parler de leurs maris, je voyais dans chaque mot tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient pour eux. Ça m'avait aidé à réaliser que oui, c'était dangereux et effrayant mais que ça valait le coup. Je décidai à cet instant que si Edward était le bon pour moi, je trouverais le moyen de gérer ce qu'il faisait de sa vie.

ooo

"Bon, voici ce que tu devrais porter, à mon avis," dit Alice, interrompant mes réflexions.

Elle tenait un jeans serré, sombre et une chemise neuve, grise. Elle était ajustée avec des manches courtes et un chevron noir sur le devant, ce qui était joli mais décontracté.

"Rien de plus sexy ?" demandai-je incertaine, attrapant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

"Non pas cette fois," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Tu veux être jolie mais pas comme si tu le faisais exprès."

"En plus…" ajouta Rose, "… tu veux être toi-même, pas une traînée qui voudrait juste coucher avec lui."

On se regarda avec Alice et nous éclatâmes de rire. "Une traînée hein ?" répétâmes-nous ensemble.

Rose agita sa main avec désinvolture avant de poser le fer à friser et d'attraper la grosse brosse ronde. "Quoi qu'il en soit tu as bien compris ce que je voulais te dire," dit-elle en brossant mes cheveux. "Voilà tes cheveux seront souples et en mouvement, pas de boucles trop bien faites."

Je lui fis un sourire et regardai le vernis frais sur mes ongles.

"Arrête ça," souffla Alice, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. "Tu vas tout abimer."

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais habillée, coiffée et Alice avait juste mis une touche de maquillage pour faire ressortir mes yeux, selon elle… du blush et du brillant à lèvres que je pourrai remettre avant d'appeler Edward si le besoin se faisait sentir puisque je l'aurai probablement mangé tellement j'étais nerveuse - ensuite elle ajouta une ombre brune aux coins de mes paupières supérieures, pour accentuer le brun de mes yeux. Je me regardai dans le miroir et je dus admettre que j'étais bien.

"Merci les filles," dis-je, en les serrant dans mes bras. Un instant après je les repoussais et souris. "Maintenant laissez-moi. J'ai des choses à faire."

Elles me dirent au revoir et me souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de quitter la maison.

J'attendis qu'elles soient parties puis je verrouillai la porte et me tournai vers mon ordinateur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure et je vis qu'il était midi moins cinq.

Je m'assis, j'ouvris sKyPe et cliquai sur contact. Ajouter le nom d'Edward ne prit que quelques secondes. Nerveusement je cliquai sur _appel vidéo_ et attendis que le programme me connecte à l'homme qui était de l'autre côté du monde et qui attendait cet appel.


	22. Ch 20 - Edward

.

**20 - Edward **

**Afghanistan… Dimanche 25 avril 2010 à 00 h 01**

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en cliquant pour ouvrir la conversation. Putain j'étais tellement nerveux que j'avais peur de regarder l'écran, parce que tout allait changer. Dès que je la vis ma respiration se coupa. Je la vis vraiment – pas sur une photo, pas seulement ses mots, elle était vivante, elle respirait et putain elle était magnifique.

Mes yeux découvrirent sa beauté naturelle avec juste un soupçon de maquillage, un chemisier gris bleu qui ressemblait à de la soie mais ce fut la chaleur de ses yeux bruns qui me fit retrouver ma voix.

"Bella," soufflai-je, me sentant parfaitement idiot parce c'était la seule chose que mon cerveau put trouver.

Un chaud et doux – aussi nerveux, remarquai-je – sourire s'étala sur son visage, faisant se retrousser son nez et voilà… ça y était. Mon sourire répondit au sien et après avoir passé une fois de plus ma main dans mes cheveux, je posai les coudes sur mon bureau.

"Hey," dit-elle timidement. "Je savais que ta voix ressemblerait à celle d'Andy Rooney!" rigola-t-elle et ça suffit pour que ma nervosité se calme – mais aussi la sienne. Ce n'était pas si différent de nos lettres.

Je ris, en secouant la tête. "Non mais je parie que tu te l'es demandé pendant quelques secondes pas vrai ?"

"Oui c'est vrai! Mais ça m'est égal," répondit-elle, en haussant une épaule.

Je grimaçai un peu, en inclinant ma tête vers elle parce que c'était comme si elle répondait plus qu'à la question concernant ma voix. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment qu'elle puisse entendre le vacarme que faisait les soldats, les véhicules qui passaient et les avions derrière moi. C'était le rappel flagrant de là où j'étais vraiment. Putain, j'étais à la guerre presque de l'autre côté de la terre par rapport à elle.

"Seigneur Bella…" Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux décidant que demain je les couperai. "Es-tu sûre pour tout ça?"

"Edward," soupira-t-elle, me faisant un sourire magnifique et putain mon prénom n'avait jamais paru aussi beau. "J'ai passé des heures – après avoir reçu ton mail – à me demander quoi faire au sujet de savoir ce que signifiait cette conversation – comment continuer…. Peu importe… quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère. Je sais que l'avenir est incertain tant que tu seras là-bas. Mais je sais une chose, c'est qu'il n'y a personne avec qui je veux être si ce n'est ici avec toi."

"Moi non plus mais…" Je m'arrêtai et la regardai.

Ça allait. En fait, c'était parfait. C'était confortable, honnête et… bien.

"Tu es magnifique," murmurai-je dans un soupir, incapable de m'en empêcher. "Les photos ne te rendent pas justice."

Le rose teinta son visage, y ajoutant une touche de couleur tandis qu'elle riait doucement. "J'allais dire la même chose!"

En rigolant j'entendis des gars revenir et je regardais par-dessus mon écran puis je lui dis, "Jasper et Emmett t'envoient le bonjour."

"Dis-leur que moi aussi et qu'ils me manquent," répondit-elle. "Les filles étaient là ce matin. Je pense que tu as raison. Je pense qu'ils nous ont mis ensemble."

"Eh bien je vois qu'elles ne t'ont pas encore étouffée avec l'oreiller."

"Non j'ai survécu. Mes compétences doivent s'améliorer," répondit-elle avec un petit rire, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et ça pourrait être la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue.

J'étais fasciné de simplement la regarder - ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de civil américain, encore moins une qui était belle à couper le souffle - alors je dus secouer ma tête quand elle me demanda de sa voix chantante. "Vingt questions Edward…"

"Dois-je avoir peur?" contrai-je, me rasseyant et posant ma main sur mon cou. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu es à la guerre, mes questions ne pourront pas te faire peur, si ?" Elle rit, un rire taquin.

"Tout cela me fait peur Bella," ris-je, en secouant la tête et roulant des yeux. "Pose ta question, ma belle."


	23. Ch 21 - Bella

.

**21 – Bella**

**Seattle… samedi 24 avril 2010 à 12 h 05**

"Pose ta question ma belle."

Mon ventre se contracta en entendant sa voix douce et taquine m'appeler _ma belle_. Je pense que je ne fatiguerai pas de l'entendre.

Je posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres boudeuses et je regardai en haut et à droite faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément. En réalité je savais déjà exactement ce que j'allais lui demander. Son rire grave et sexy envoya des éclairs de mes oreilles à mes mamelons, les rendant durs sous mon chemisier fin et simple soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche – je regardai à nouveau l'écran pour le voir sourire à mes taquineries.

"Ok, ok, garde ton calme, Masen," soufflai-je, en lui faisant un sourire et un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre que je jouais.

Il marmonna quelque chose qui sembla être _"Et si je ne veux pas ?"_ puis je haussai un sourcil et il sourit simplement.

Je retombai sur mon canapé amenant l'ordinateur avec moi. "Premier baiser," dis-je, une fois que je fus installée. J'espérai vraiment que ce ne soit pas Tanya…

Edward éclata de rire en secouant la tête. "Justement celle-là Bella ?"

Je haussais les épaules en rigolant. "Que puis-je dire ? J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois être jalouse."

Il roula des yeux à ma réponse et dit, "pas besoin d'être jalouse. Ce devait être… Jane Reynolds j'avais quoi, sept ans ? Elle m'a coincé dans la cour et je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose… seulement que c'était mouillé, j'ai fait comme si c'était terrible alors que j'étais vraiment un peu embarrassé mais heureux qu'elle semble m'aimer."

Mon cœur fondit à la pensée du petit garçon qui essayait de cacher ses émotions. "D'accord, alors je suppose que tu avais raison… pas besoin d'être jalouse là," plaisantai-je.

"A toi ma belle !" Il haussa un sourcil. Tu demandes, tu réponds. Ce sont les règles tu te souviens ?"

Je souris en repensant à cette époque. "Riley Smith. On avait onze ans et c'était notre première fête à l'école. Nous avons fait le pari de passer derrière les gradins et que je l'embrasse. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ce défi, donc nous avons attendu que les enseignants aient le dos tourné et puis j'ai pris sa main et nous sommes partis furtivement dans l'ombre des gradins, de l'autre côté. C'était doux et gentil et ce n'était que les lèvres. Il n'a rien fait avec ses mains pour me rapprocher. Bien sûr on s'est faits attraper par l'un des surveillants et avons été punis et plus autorisés à participer à la fête suivante mais peu importe. Ça le valait bien."

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent légèrement et je rigolai quand il les plissa. _Il était jaloux !_

"Humm," murmura-t-il. "Riley Smith, tu as dit ?"

Mon rire se transforma en éclat de rire et je secouai la tête. "Idiot ! A toi Edward."

Il sourit, penaud et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tirant dessus. "Je… je ne pense pas avoir de question prête…"

"Alors," commençai-je en appuyant sur le mot, "Je pourrai en poser une deuxième… mais tu m'en devras une !"

Son sourire éclaira tout son visage et sa tête retomba tandis qu'il riait. "Ouais ma chère je t'en dois une."

Mon ventre se contracta de nouveau.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et je demandai, "Si tu pouvais dîner avec une personne – vivante ou morte, célèbre ou non – qui ce serait ?"

Il sourit presque timidement, baissant les yeux pour un moment. Une main dans les cheveux il releva la tête vers l'écran. "Toi," dit-il simplement, en faisant un sourire timide mais sexy. "Toi, Bella. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être de l'autre côté de l'écran en ce moment."

Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela. Rien de rien. Mon cœur battait furieusement, ma bouche était sèche et ma respiration lourde, je me sentais si légère que j'avais presque peur de partir à la dérive.

Je dus rester calme trop longtemps parce que ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'approcha de l'écran l'air inquiet. "Bella je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolé si…"

"Non !" l'interrompis-je rapidement, en riant fort. Radoucissant ma voix, je m'empressai de le rassurer. "Tu ne m'as pas mise mal à l'aise. Ça m'a laissé sans voix c'est tout – et si tu demandes aux gars, ils te diront que c'est quelque chose de difficile à faire." Je fis un clin d'œil, amenant un sourire soulagé sur son visage. "Oh et Edward ?"

"Hum…" détendu à nouveau, il se réinstalla confortablement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air interrogateur.

"C'est la réponse parfaite. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu en trouver une meilleure," dis-je doucement, mon cœur se gonfla au lent sourire qui se forma sur le visage de l'homme sexy sur mon écran.

Notre moment fut brisé par deux voix bruyantes et retentissantes qui m'appelaient.

"Bella !" Jasper semblait heureux quand je vis son visage sur l'épaule gauche d'Edward.

Emmett apparut de l'autre côté. "Bellsy ! Comment te traite-t-il ?" Il tapota l'épaule d'Edward. "Devons-nous lui botter le cul … encore ?"

Je roulai des yeux et souris. "Merci les gars mais je pense que ça va aller." Merde, ils avaient interrompu ce moment. J'étais contente de voir mes amis mais ils envahissaient mon temps avec Edward !

"Quoi de neuf les gars ?" demanda Edward, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil et regarda Edward. "Désolé pour l'interruption Sergent. Mais le Lieutenant Stephens te cherchait. Il a demandé que tu le rejoignes dès que possible."

Edward fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. "Merci. Je vais y aller. Laissez-moi une minute !" Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur moi.

Emmett et Jasper hochèrent la tête, en lui tapant sur l'épaule une fois encore.

"A bientôt Bella," dit Jasper en souriant. "Embrasse Alice pour moi."

"Oh bon sang si tu fais ça envoie-moi une photo," exulta Emmett et il donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Edward alors que le poing de Jasper lui donnait un coup dans le bras. "D'accord, d'accord, désolé !" rit-il. "A plus Bella!"

Un instant plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux et Edward soupira passant sa main sur son visage d'un air las. "Désolé ma belle. Il faut que j'y aille. Ils ne seraient pas venus me déranger si ça n'était pas important."

Je hochai la tête en souriant tristement. "Je sais Edward, c'est bon. Tu pourras m'envoyer un mail ?"

Sa réponse arriva instantanément. "Bien sûr." Ensuite il leva un doigt. "Tiens, j'y pense !" Il disparut de l'écran et j'entendis un bruit, comme s'il fouillait dans un tiroir. Ensuite il se rassit et me montra du papier et un stylo. "Pourrais-je t'appeler ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix était redevenue timide, calme, un peu hésitante.

Je lui dictai mon numéro de téléphone et le regardai l'écrire ensuite il déchira le bout de papier. Il rangea le reste et le stylo derrière l'écran et puis sourit.

"Merci d'être venue jusqu'à moi," dit-il avec douceur. "Ça signifie beaucoup plus que tu ne le croies que tu veuilles ça. Que tu me veuilles."

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Son attitude et ses mots me touchaient énormément. "Je n'avais pas le choix Edward," répondis-je doucement.

Il se tourna une seconde en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vas-y," lui dis-je. "Tu ne pourras pas te détendre jusqu'à ce que tu saches ce qu'il veut. Nous parlerons à nouveau, bientôt."

Il me fit un signe de tête. "Je t'enverrai un mail demain matin et j'appellerai quand je pourrai," dit-il avec un sourire doux. "Bonne journée ma belle."

"Bonne nuit, Edward," chuchotai-je, en avalant la boule au fond de ma gorge et je mis fin à l'appel avant que mes larmes ne coulent.

J'étais submergée par les émotions - extatique d'avoir pu le voir et lui parler - très heureuse que cette alchimie qui passait dans nos lettres et nos mails soient toujours là … mais très effrayée de savoir pourquoi son lieutenant le cherchait. Je connaissais la menace qui planait sur eux, retourner à Kandahar et cette pensée me terrifiait.

Après quelques minutes, j'essuyai mes larmes en décidant que ça ne m'aidait en rien. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici pour un moment alors peut-être que j'irai à l'épicerie acheter les ingrédients pour faire des cookies à envoyer à Edward.

Mais d'abord…

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : samedi 24 avril 2010 à 13 h 03

Reçu le : dimanche 25 avril 2010 à 01 h 03

Sujet : Je suis ravie que nous ayons parlé…

Salut toi !

Je sais que nous venons de nous quitter sur sKyPe mais je voulais t'écrire pour que tu aies un mail, peu importe le moment où tu reviendras à l'ordinateur.

Je voulais juste que tu saches que c'est tout ce à quoi je m'attendais - et même plus - te voir sur mon écran, et parler avec toi directement. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que nous pourrons parler nous aurons plus de temps. Si non même la brève conversation et ton magnifique visage (avec cette mâchoire qui donne envie de la lécher…) seront suffisants jusqu'à ce que je te voie en réalité.

Je vais sortir pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour faire des cookies. Tu connais quelqu'un qui serait intéressé ? Cette fois-ci Je pense faire mon mélange avec des fruits secs mais aussi des biscuits roulés dans du sucre à la cannelle, qu'en dis-tu ?

Etreintes et bises

Bella.


	24. Ch 22 - Edward

.

**22 – Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le dimanche 25 avril 2010 7 h 01

Reçu le : samedi 24 avril 17 h 01

Sujet : Je ne peux même pas dormir…

Ma belle,

_… qui donne envie de la lécher _? Vraiment ? Ne me taquine pas Bella. Je suis entouré par des hommes qui puent dans le désert ! Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne peux pas commencer à te dire où tu me donnes envie de te lécher ? Alors au moins ESSAIE de ne pas me rendre fou.

Merde, je hais tout ça. Je ne connais pas de façon de te dire ça, alors je vais juste le faire. Il faut que nous retournions à Kandahar. Ils m'ont juré que c'était la dernière fois que mon équipe y va mais je ne crois jamais ce qu'ils disent. Jamais. Ils m'ont dit que ça allait durer deux semaines au plus, seulement ça signifie deux putains de longues semaines sans tes mots, ta voix et ton doux visage. On n'est pas autorisés à communiquer là-bas et je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter. Enfer, **je** suis inquiet. C'est l'enfer là-bas, les immeubles explosent et des émeutes éclatent dans la rue. Ils visent des civils innocents. Ils ont besoin de nous pour faire la police dans la rue… jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive plus de renforts.

Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nous rentrions tous sains et saufs, Bella. Je te le promets. J'ai quelque chose qui mérite que je me batte. Tu es la lumière au bout de cet enfer. Je n'avais jamais eu ça avant mais maintenant que je l'aie, je te jure que je vais me battre pour ça. Avant je faisais simplement mon travail. Maintenant ? C'est pour toi ma belle, ton doux visage, tes mots… _ces merveilleux cookies_… tout cela me donne la force de me concentrer sur ce qui est réellement important.

Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi de te parler. Je n'ai pas dormi parce que je ne veux pas oublier le son de ton rire et la couleur de tes yeux. Le fait que tu veuilles cela, que tu veuilles me laisser une chance et que tu veuilles tout risquer pour cette relation … Bella ça signifie tout pour moi. Tu m'as donné quelque chose que personne ne m'avait jamais donné et c'est de l'espoir. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il était parti jusqu'à ce que ta première lettre arrive.

La seule chose qui m'ennuie c'est de savoir que tu vas t'inquiéter. Je vais te donner la seule chose que je peux, c'est la musique que tu m'as demandée. Je la joins à ce message. L'un des morceaux, je l'ai composé pour ma mère. Le reste ce sont des morceaux de musique classique que tu reconnaîtras. Et oui c'est moi qui joue. Ma mère a commencé à m'enregistrer très tôt pour m'aider avec le tempo alors m'enregistrer est devenu une habitude dès que j'ai commencé à composer. Ils sont à toi ainsi que tout ce que tu voudras de moi.

On va partir très bientôt mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans revoir ce que tu m'as écrit et sans te dire que nous partons. A la première minute où nous rentrerons à la base, je t'appellerai ma belle. Je m'excuse à l'avance si c'est la nuit.

J'ai imprimé ta photo. Je veux que tu saches que même si elle est en blanc et noir et sur du papier ordinaire elle est à moi. Elle part avec moi. Je ne peux pas partir sans rien de toi. Tu me manques.

Etreintes et bises aussi

Edward.

PS : 20 questions ? D'accord, j'en ai une pour toi. As-tu déjà ressenti cela pour quelqu'un avant Bella? Jamais? Parce que pour moi la réponse est un NON retentissant.


	25. Ch 23 - Bella

.

**23 – Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : samedi 24 avril à 23 h 14

Reçu le : dimanche 25 avril 2010 à 11 h 14

Sujet : Ma nouvelle musique préférée

Edward,

Je sais que tu es déjà parti mais je t'écris pour te remercier pour ta musique. Tu es très doué et je suis très impatiente d'entendre d'autres morceaux. As-tu écrit pour ta mère avant son décès ? Si oui, je suis sûre qu'il montre combien elle était aimante. C'est merveilleux. Si tu l'as écrit en souvenir, sache qu'elle te regarde depuis là-haut et qu'elle sourit parce qu'elle ressent ton amour depuis le paradis.

Je suis contente que tu aies pensé à imprimer la photo pour la prendre avec toi. J'ai une idée pour quelque chose de mieux, alors peut-être quand tu reviendras, tu auras un colis qui t'attendra… j'ai mis la tienne en fond d'écran (oui Rose et Alice m'ont soigneusement taquinée en me menaçant de le dire à leurs maris, alors ne sois pas surpris si tu es chambré à ce sujet !) et je les ai imprimées ainsi je peux te regarder quand je veux. Ce n'est pas la même chose, je sais, mais au moins c'est quelque chose.

En réponse à ta question… non, mon cœur, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. J'ai eu des relations avant mais jamais le fait de penser à une personne n'a fait autant battre mon cœur et accélérer ma respiration. C'est un sentiment nouveau dont je profite au maximum. Je voulais que tu saches… que je suis heureuse qu'il soit partagé.

Je t'écrirai à nouveau bientôt.

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : mercredi 28 avril à 19 h 32

Reçu le : jeudi 29 avril 201 32

Sujet : Essai de pâtes faites maison

Oh mon pauvre… Mdr apparemment la pâte est trop molle, collante et fade. J'aurai cru avoir mis assez de sel mais visiblement non. Il faudra que je regarde la recette à nouveau pour voir ce que j'ai mal fait…

*Jette à la poubelle et dégaine un repas surgelé à la place*

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : samedi 1er ma 33

Reçu le : samedi 1er mai à 14 h 33

Sujet : Tu me manques…

Ce n'est pas du tout drôle de réaliser que quelque chose te manque juste quand tu ne l'as plus. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous avons parlé mais je sens que quelque chose manque – comme si j'avais un trou dans ma poitrine. Je sais que ça me passera quand tu m'appelleras mais pour l'instant c'est comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée que je pouvais ressentir ça après juste quelques mois de contact mais je le fais.

J'espère que Jasper, Emmett et toi êtes sains et saufs.

Xoxo,

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : lundi 3 ma 15

Reçu le : lundi 3 mai 2010 à 19 h 15

Sujet : C'est le jour de l'expresso chocolat blanc - menthe avec crème fouettée.

Salut !

Je me sens mieux aujourd'hui. Les filles et moi avons passé le week-end ensemble. Elles sont venues samedi matin et nous avons passé le temps à nous détendre. Elles savent exactement comment je me sens alors c'est très réconfortant pour nous toutes.

Je voulais juste que tu saches que je pensais à toi avant de partir à l'école ce matin.

Affectueusement

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : vendredi 7 mai à 14 h 05

Reçu le : samedi 8 ma 05

Sujet : Plus que deux jours !

C'est difficile d'attendre n'est-ce pas ? Deux semaines ne sont jamais passées aussi lentement. Evidemment ça n'aide en rien que la fin de l'année scolaire approche et les enfants me rendent folle !

Je fais suivre mon téléphone partout – et quand je dis partout c'est vraiment partout… il n'est jamais hors de portée de mon oreille ou de ma main. Même quand je suis sous la douche il est posé sur l'étagère à côté de ma serviette.

Merci bébé de m'avoir fait devenir une de CES filles ;-)

*sourire* C'est pour rire… Je ne sais pas être autrement !

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : mardi 11 mai 2010 à 23 h 33

Reçu le : mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 11 h 33

Sujet : tu me manques

Les deux semaines se sont écoulées. Alice et Rose m'assurent que cette merde arrive tout le temps mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter tu sais ?

Je sais que ça peut sembler cliché mais j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix, de me dire que tu es de retour sain et sauf et que je t'ai manqué.

Je dois me coucher ou alors je ne serai bonne à rien au travail demain. Je me suis promis d'être honnête alors je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi les deux nuits précédentes, je fonctionne au radar. Mais Edward ? Ça vaut quand même le coup.

Bella


	26. Ch 24 - Edward

.

**24 - Edward**

**Afghanistan… mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 15 h 23**

J'avais passé dix-sept jours loin de la base… loin du téléphone, des mails, de la musique, des photos de Bella, autres que celle que j'avais photocopiée et que j'avais usée de l'avoir sortie au moins un million de fois. La base se rapprochait tandis que nous roulions sur la route défoncée.

17 jours. 408 heures. 24 480 minutes. 1 468 000 secondes. Une blessure par balle. Deux victimes de brûlures mineures. Pas de perte.

… dans mon équipe. Il y en avait eu plein de notre côté ou du leur, sans parler des civils qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés au milieu en essayant juste de vivre leurs vies. Une unité des Forces Spéciales était enfin arrivée et avaient mis à terre les derniers enfoirés qui se cachaient dans un petit immeuble. Mon équipe avait assisté à la démolition et au nettoyage et on nous avait renvoyé à la base une fois que ça avait été fini.

"Très jolie," entendis-je, j'avais presque complètement oublié que le Lieutenant Stephens était assis à côté de moi.

"Il me semble aussi," dis-je, incapable de retenir mon sourire et je glissai la photo très usée dans la poche sur ma poitrine. "Elle doit probablement être malade d'inquiétude."

"Nan, Sergent," ajouta Jasper en réponse. "Ali et Rose prendront soin d'elle. Je te promets mec."

Je hochai la tête et regardai par-dessus le hayon, pas la peine de discuter parce que je n'étais pas sûr. J'avais gardé en tête quand j'étais loin, que quand je reviendrai j'aurai un e-mail qui m'attendrait et qui m'annoncerait que toute cette chose entre Bella et moi était terminée. Que la crainte, l'inquiétude et l'attente étaient trop difficiles pour elle. Ou même pire… qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Le camion passa l'entrée et nous arrivâmes. J'allai me lever mais Stephens m'arrêta. Il avait l'air fatigué, il avait des cheveux gris sur les tempes, je ne les avais jamais remarqués auparavant.

"Une seconde Sergent," dit-il en laissant les autres hommes descendre du camion. Quand nous fûmes seuls il dit, "vous avez fait un travail fantastique là-bas fiston. Ne croyez pas que ce soit passé inaperçu."

"Monsieur. Merci monsieur," répondis-je, en hochant la tête.

Il sourit en secouant la tête et me tapa dans le dos. "Allez appeler votre copine. Vous pouvez aller dans le bureau si vous voulez."

Je le remerciai, arborant sans doute le plus beau des sourires mais il ne dit rien tandis que je me précipitai vers le baraquement. Sur mon lit il y avait un colis. Alors que la plupart des hommes voulaient probablement se doucher, mettre des vêtements propres et dormir, la seule chose que je voulais c'était parler à Bella.

J'ouvris rapidement ma cantine, pris mon ordinateur et le colis sur mon lit et allai dans le bureau du commandant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je savais bien qu'il était trop tôt pour l'appeler mais je voulais l'avoir avant qu'elle ne parte pour le travail.

L'ordinateur démarra et j'ouvris le colis, je savais qu'elle avait envoyé des cookies. Je souris en voyant les différentes choses qu'elle m'avait envoyées mais ce qui m'intéressait en premier c'était les biscuits. J'avalais deux snikerdoodles en ouvrant ma boite mail. Je fus choqué de ne pas voir un mais pas moins de six emails venant d'elle, chacun avec des dates différentes. Une fois que je les eus lus - deux fois - j'avais mangé plusieurs biscuits mais rien ne pouvait calmer la douleur dans ma poitrine. J'attrapai le téléphone et composai le numéro.

"Allô ?" une voix surprise et endormie me répondit.

"Bella," soufflai-je, ma tête tapant contre le mur derrière moi en faisant un bruit sourd.

Elle haleta tout à fait réveillée à présent. "Edward ! Tu vas bien. Tu es rentré," constata-t-elle mais ça ressemblait à des questions aussi.

"Tout ça est vrai ma belle," souris-je, me sentant complet pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. "J'ai eu tes cookies," marmonnai-je, en en prenant un autre.

Son rire était doux et heureux. "Il y a plus que les cookies chéri, " plaisanta-t-elle.

"J'en suis sûr," dis-je en rigolant et en fermant les yeux. "Raconte-moi ce que j'ai manqué. J'ai lu tes mails mais… raconte-moi simplement."

Je voulais me perdre dans sa voix et elle fut divinement parfaite me laissant exactement le faire. Elle commença à la minute où nous nous étions séparés devant l'ordinateur et me raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant deux semaines. De l'histoire des pâtes ratées jusqu'à ce qu'elle faisait au jour le jour avec ses élèves, jusqu'à son ennui de n'avoir pas de nouvelles de moi. Chaque mot semblait être le paradis.

"Dieu, tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-elle et j'entendis toute l'émotion dans sa voix. "Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point…"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi ma belle," murmurai-je, en secouant la tête sachant combien ces mots étaient vrais. "C'est trop Bella? Est-ce que tu peux vraiment supporter ça ? Moi ?"

"Oh je crois pouvoir te gérer Masen," promit-elle et je rigolai à sa taquinerie sexy.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir essayer," ricanai-je et je me mis à regarder dans le colis pour voir des puzzles, un jeu de cartes, des lunettes de soleil. Quand je tombai sur une enveloppe remplie de photos d'elle ma respiration s'arrêta complètement. "Seigneur Bella…"

Sa réponse fut un rire délicieusement diabolique. "Maintenant bébé ? Ça y est, tu viens de trouver les photos ?"

"Incroyable," grognai-je de désir, parce qu'elle m'avait envoyé des photos d'elle, dans de la dentelle noire sexy comme l'enfer. "Tu es la chose la plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Je ne peux pas attendre de poser mes mains sur toi…"


	27. Ch 25 - Bella

.

**25 – Bella**

**Seattle… Mercredi 12 mai 201 13**

La voix sexy d'Edward m'envoya des frissons dans le bas de ma colonne vertébrale. Je descendis le drap jusqu'à ma taille et remontai dans le lit m'appuyant contre les oreillers et la tête de lit. Je laissai les lumières éteintes, la chambre n'était plus éclairée que par la lune qui brillait dehors.

Ma respiration s'était accélérée alors mes mots sortirent un peu tremblants et haletés, je dis. "Vraiment sergent ? Et que voudriez-vous faire si vous pouviez me toucher maintenant ?" C'était censé être une blague mais ça sortit plus sensuellement, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Edward.

"Oh ma belle…" murmura-t-il avec un gémissement. "Tu n'as pas idée de combien je veux mettre mes mains dans ta magnifique tête de cheveux." Sa voix était aussi douce que de la soie, une chaude caresse à mes oreilles. "Ces boucles supplient mes doigts de s'y glisser. Je sais simplement que c'est doux et les sentir serait tellement… bon."

Je serrai mes jambes, ses mots me faisaient des choses folles à la jonction de mes cuisses "Qu.. quoi d'autre ?" demandai-je, sentant ma respiration reprendre quand il fit un petit bruit qui semblait être de l'appréciation.

"Ta peau semble si parfaite sur ses photos, Isabella." Cette fois-ci ça sortit comme un ronronnement et ce n'était pas moins doux à mes oreilles. "Je veux te toucher partout – te caresser avec mes doigts le long de tes bras jusqu'à tes épaules pour sentir ta peau sur le bout de mes doigts. Je continuerai à te toucher, tes jambes puis ton ventre, pour voir si chaque endroit de toi est aussi doux que je le pense."

Ma main libre se posa sur mon ventre qui était nu parce que le t-shirt avec lequel je dormais était remonté quand j'avais roulé pour répondre au téléphone. Mes ongles grattaient légèrement la peau juste sous mon nombril, je dus faire un bruit parce qu'Edward grogna à nouveau.

"Ma belle qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Tu touches ta peau ? Tu vois combien elle est douce ici sur ton ventre ? Dis-moi Isabella…"

Je gémis presque. "Oui," admis-je sans arrêter ma main qui caressait mon ventre.

"Oh bébé," murmura-t-il, du désir dans ces deux petits mots. " Je souhaiterai que ce soit moi… tu sais que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter là, pas vrai ?"

"Hummmm," admis-je, en enlevant le drap et en écartant mes jambes, laissant l'air frais me caresser. Dieu je voulais me caresser mais il n'y avait pas moyen…

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose que tu as mentionné dans tes mails. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre mais c'est quelque chose qui m'a rendu curieux depuis que je l'ai lu…" Sa voix était toujours tendre, calme mais bien moins sensuelle qu'elle l'avait été, me tirant légèrement de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

"Oui ?" dis-je d'un air interrogateur. "Vas-y."

"Souviens-toi quand je t'ai demandé la chose que tu voudrais là tout de suite ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu ?"

J'étais légèrement embarrassée, je hochai la tête silencieusement avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne me voyait pas. "Oui ?" répondis-je et ça sortit plus comme une question qu'autre chose. Puis je réalisai pourquoi il me demandait ça. J'avais dit que si je pouvais avoir quelque chose je voudrais du sexe contre un mur…" Tu veux savoir si Mike et moi avons couché ensemble ?"

Il souffla un rire. "Ohhh… Non. Je suis plus intéressé de savoir s'il y a longtemps que quelqu'un a pris soin de toi… t'a rendu heureuse et satisfaite." La caresse sensuelle était de retour, merci mon dieu. "Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as eu un orgasme si puissant qu'il t'a laissée complètement pantelante ? Si j'étais là-bas…"

Je gémis finalement, ma main glissa sur le haut de ma culotte. Putain je voulais me toucher mais encore plus… je voulais que ce soit Edward qui le fasse. J'étais sur le point de lui demander quand j'entendis une voix dire quelque chose d'inintelligible dans le fond et puis Edward parla en soupirant.

"Désolé Bella. Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de conversation même si putain j'avais vraiment envie de continuer."

Je rigolai et dis : "C'est bon. Rien ne dit que je ne peux pas me servir de mon imagination une fois que nous aurons raccroché…" je le taquinai et je le savais.

"Tu veux dire que tu vas…" il grogna. "Fuck Isabella…"

"Oui c'est bien l'idée Sergent," dis-je en rigolant.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller, ma belle, avant d'avoir des problèmes. J'ai une … situation… dont je dois m'occuper et pour ça je dois être seul sous la douche," admit-il.

"Oh c'est pas vrai," marmonnai-je, sentant l'humidité dans ma culotte à la pensée d'Edward se caressant sous la douche. "Si tu le fais… je m'attends à ce que tu m'en parles, " lui dis-je en plaisantant à moitié.

"Humm, pareil pour toi ma belle. Si – et quand – tu te caresses, ce seront mes mains sur ton petit corps sexy, tu me comprends ?" dit-il, toute plaisanterie mise à part, sa voix rauque fit tendre mes mamelons.

"Bien," dis-je d'une voix embarrassée.

Un autre bruit me parvint de l'autre côté de la ligne et je soupirai. "Je devrais y aller, Je vais essayer d'arriver dans la douche pour être seul avant que les autres ne rentrent de la patrouille de nuit. Merci pour tes mails et pour tout dans le colis. C'était une surprise parfaite pour mon retour."

Je souris contente de savoir qu'il avait apprécié. "Bonne nuit, bébé. On se parle bientôt hein ?"

"Aussitôt que possible, je te le jure," dit-il fermement.

Nous restâmes silencieux une minute ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant raccrocher avant que finalement je dise, "Au revoir Sergent."

"Bonne nuit ma belle…"

Il y eut un claquement puis le bip qui me fit savoir qu'il avait raccroché.


	28. Ch 26 - Edward

.

**26 - Edward**

**Afghanistan… Mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 17 h 42**

Je gémis et ma tête retomba encore contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Cette fille magnifique allait provoquer ma mort… et j'allais être incapable de marcher normalement pour aller jusqu'aux douches.

Je rangeai mes affaires en voulant que mon corps se calme. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit pour des raisons de propreté. Je n'étais pas capable de penser clairement après avoir eu cette conversation avec Bella. Ses photos, sa douce voix, sa respiration haletante étaient dans ma tête, me rendant dur pour elle.

J'échangeai mon ordinateur et les affaires du colis de Bella contre des vêtements propres et une serviette et je refermai ma cantine. Si tout se passait bien la plupart des hommes qui étaient rentrés avec moi devaient encore être sous la tente du mess et la patrouille devait rester dehors pour encore une heure.

Je pris le box du fond je me déshabillai, hochant la tête vers mon érection qui n'avait pas duré. Pendant que l'eau chaude frappait ma tête et tombait en cascade sur mon corps, les mots de Bella revinrent me hanter.

_"Vraiment Sergent Masen ? Que ferais-tu si tu pouvais me toucher là, maintenant ?"_

Je soufflai un rire et mon front tapa contre le mur de la douche. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les pensées les plus impures me passèrent dans la tête, des pensées de peau et de lèvres, de son rire et de son sourire angélique, du bruit de son doux gémissement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que j'entende. Mais je l'avais entendu, il était passé dans les fils et autres câbles, sous les mers, par les déserts et dans les jungles pour arriver jusque dans ma bite, la rendant plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Je sifflai quand ma main se posa sur ma queue, mes yeux se fermèrent pendant que ma main travaillait fermement sur ma longueur. Son image me revint, les bruits qu'elle faisait, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallait que je voie encore ça et je voulais que ce soit moi qui le lui fasse faire, pas dans un moment de timidité mais un moment de plaisir, juste avant qu'elle tombe dans l'extase et que mon nom s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Je souffrais de pouvoir la toucher et qu'elle me touche – doigts dans les cheveux, lèvres et dents mordillant peau, poussant, tirant, peau moite et sourire lascif. Seigneur, je voulais tout avec cette fille mais plus que tout, je voulais juste ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Putain !" grognai-je, à travers mes dents serrées, ma semence me quitta en jaillissant fort aussitôt balayée par l'eau. "Jésus," haletai-je, je n'y voyais pas encore bien clair mais je posai une main sur le mur de la douche pour me soutenir, l'autre tenait toujours ma queue satisfaite et repue.

Ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps que je m'étais occupé de ça. La plupart du temps c'était pour arriver à dormir plus facilement mais putain ça n'avait jamais été aussi foutrement puissant, mes jambes étaient encore chancelantes. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'être déjà venu aussi fort pour une femme mais mon cerveau ne travaillait pas encore normalement… Mais mon cœur battant me disait tout ce que j'avais à savoir.

J'étais totalement amoureux d'Isabella Swan et il n'y avait rien que je puisse y faire, même la guerre ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

Je terminai, enfilai mes vêtements propres et préférai manger des biscuits plutôt que d'aller sous la tente. Je m'assis sur mon lit et ouvris le portable de nouveau car il y avait quelques questions qui méritaient d'avoir des réponses.

ooo

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le : mercredi 12 mai à 19 h 03

Reçu le : mercredi 12 ma 03

Sujet : les biscuits battent le repas sous la tente du mess!

Ma belle Bella,

Je dois aller me coucher mais j'ai voulu juste te laisser quelque chose pour ton déjeuner ou pour quand tu rentreras chez toi ce soir.

Je suis heureux que tu aies aimé ma musique. Et pour répondre à ta question… j'ai écrit cette musique avant que ma mère ne soit morte. Elle me suppliait tout le temps de jouer même quand elle n'allait plus bien. Je l'ai écrit pour qu'elle se détende, pour l'aider à dormir. Quelquefois ça aidait, d'autres fois non. Elle serait heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ce morceau. Elle essayait toujours de m'encourager.

Vingt questions Mlle Swan… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vieux t-shirt de l'armée usé jusqu'à la corde, ma belle? Penses-tu que nous n'en ayons pas ici? Je peux t'assurer que si. En abondance… Mais comme tu ne m'envoies jamais rien par hasard…

Avant de te quitter je veux juste te remercier encore pour l'appel téléphonique. Ta voix est un médicament qui guéri. Le seul fait de t'entendre rend les choses bien meilleures.

Pour toujours

Edward

PS : tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de répondre à ma question Isabella. Quand quelqu'un a-t-il bien pris soin de toi ? Quelle est la dernière fois qu'un orgasme t'a traversé comme une décharge électrique laissant ton corps satisfait et repu ? Pour moi ça été tout à l'heure… quand je pensais à toi.


	29. Ch 27 - Bella

**.**

**27 – Bella**

**Seattle… mercredi 12 mai 201 39**

Il m'était absolument impossible de m'endormir après ce coup de téléphone. Mon corps entier était électrisé et j'allais bientôt m'enflammer. Je bougeai dans le lit et ce simple mouvement fit réveiller mon corps déjà bien excité.

Me souvenir de la voix d'Edward m'excita encore plus. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que son esprit vif et son méchant sens de l'humour Mais il était tellement beau et cette voix… mortelle.

Juste le fait de penser à cette voix qui me disait où me toucher fit aller mes doigts dans ma culotte et je vis combien j'étais excitée. Je n'eus pas besoin de sortir le sex toy que je gardais dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je n'eus besoin que de répéter ses mots encore et encore dans ma tête et de glisser deux doigts en moi.

_Je veux te toucher partout – passer mes doigts doucement le long de tes bras et sur tes épaules simplement pour te sentir. Je continue à te toucher, le long de tes jambes, puis ton ventre, pour voir combien tout de toi est aussi doux que je le pensais._

Une pression sur mon clitoris avec mon pouce, le nom d'Edward roula sur ma langue et je jouis – fort.

Il me fallut plusieurs longues minutes après ça pour être capable de sortir du lit pour aller sous la douche, où à l'aide du pommeau de la douche, le nom d'Edward résonna une fois de plus entre les murs.

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : mercredi 12 mai 2010 à 17 h 03

Reçu le : vendredi 13 mai 201 03

Sujet : Biscuits pour le dîner ? Vilain garçon !

En parlant de vilain… Dieu… Edward… Savoir que tu as pensé à moi quand tu as joui… me fait quelque chose. Putain bébé je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir lu ça pendant ma pause déjeuner ! J'aurai été incapable de me concentrer cet après-midi.

Cette pensée est si sexy, t'imaginer avec ta main autour de toi, te caressant… Tu aimes comment ? Tu voudrais que ma main serre un petit peu, en tournant légèrement autour du bout quand j'arrive en haut ? Ou tu préfères doucement et gentiment, quelques légers contacts de ma peau avec la tienne ? Je me demande si ma main s'adapterait confortablement à toi. J'ai de petits doigts après tout. Il me faudrait les deux mains pour que tu te sentes bien… pas comme quand il s'agit de moi ce matin, une seule suffit.

Deux fois.

C'est très pratique d'avoir une tête de douche détachable. ;)

Quant à la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'est occupé de moi ? Trop longtemps. Mike était… bien. Pas quelque chose dont on pourrait se vanter cependant. Mdr Il était plus préoccupé par son plaisir que par autre chose alors la plupart du temps j'étais insatisfaite. Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre pourquoi je suis restée avec lui, spécialement maintenant, quand je sais comment un homme peut me faire autant d'effet avec quelques simples mots. Avant Mike il y a eu un gars à l'université mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il n'avait rien dans la tête et n'était pas aussi drôle que ce que j'avais cru au début.

Ah le tee-shirt militaire. Il appartenait à mon papa. Je le lui ai volé quand j'étais en études secondaires pour une raison quelconque et depuis je dors dedans. C'est vraiment la chose la plus proche de moi que je pourrai penser à te donner dans un colis. Mais comprends bien que je ne te le donne pas… Je veux que tu le gardes proche de toi et en sécurité et ensuite tu pourras me le rendre personnellement quand on se rencontrera. D'accord ?

Mon tour pour les questions, bébé. J'en ai deux cette fois…

Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus chez le sexe opposé ? Pour moi c'est le sens de l'humour et les beaux yeux. Devine qui a les deux ?

Et l'autre, quel était ton jeu préféré ? Jusqu'à 10 ans c'était la Maison des Patoufs et mon premier Beanie Baby. Ne me juge pas. :p

Je suis contente que ça t'ai aidé de parler ce matin. Peu importe de quoi tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te satisfaire. Si c'est d'une voix douce, je pourrais certainement gérer ça. Après si longtemps sans voir tes mots, entendre ta voix était bien plus juste… que je ne peux l'expliquer.

Tu me manques à chaque instant.

Bella

P. S. Simplement pour que tu saches… ton prénom était sur mes lèvres ce matin, au lit et sous la douche. Continue à me parler comme tu le fais, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois…


	30. Ch 28 - Edward

.

**28 – Edward**

De EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 17 h 34

Reçu le : jeudi 13 mai 201 34

Sujet : Je cherche un colis assez grand pour que tu puisses entrer dedans…

Isabella,

C''est un honneur pour moi d'avoir le tee-shirt de ton père. Je te promets d'en prendre bien soin mais en sachant que tu as dormi dedans… bon merci. Peut-être pourrions-nous faire un échange jusqu'à ce je puisse te rendre ton pyjama préféré. Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux trouver ma belle.

Est-ce que tu vois ton père souvent ? Lui as-tu parlé de nous ? Il ne va pas me tirer dessus quand il me verra, si ?

Nous sommes revenus à une routine ici. Mon équipe travaille le jour alors je ne me détends pas jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je suis reconnaissant d'être de retour sur la base parce que bien que le temps ait l'air de s'étirer en longueur au moins nous pouvons garder l'esprit occupé. Après que ma journée soit finie je peux m'entrainer ou courir et puis après le diner, je t'ai toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions totalement désœuvrés, ce n'est pas la prison, pourtant parfois ça y ressemble. Quelquefois, Jazz et Em veulent faire une partie de foot ils commencent à jouer, d'autres arrivent et on finit dans la boue. Mdr de temps en temps on fait même un tournoi de poker entre tentes. Ils parient pour tout, même des choses idiotes, de l'argent ou autre. Jasper a fait quitter la base à Emmett parce qu'il avait perdu un pari quatre mois plus tôt… Mdr… ils ont eu des ennuis tous les deux et ont dû faire la vaisselle pendant deux semaines.

Qu'est-ce qui m'excite le plus chez le sexe opposé ? J'aime bien un esprit aiguisé derrière un joli visage. L'intelligence est aussi attirante qu'un beau corps ou qu'un beau sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris les filles qui ne disent rien et qui agissent comme si elles étaient stupides. Physiquement j'aime un joli sourire, de beaux cheveux… A ton tour Mlle Swan… Devine qui a tous les trois ?

Serais-tu choquée si je te disais que j'aimais jouer avec les figurines GI Joe ? Et puis il y avait le piano. Les jeux vidéo, le vélo, les figurines… tous à un moment ou à un autre mais mon piano c'était pour toujours. En fait je continue encore. Il est stocké à Chicago. Je me suis débarrassé de la plus grande partie des choses mais le piano je n'ai pas pu m'en séparer parce qu'il était à ma mère.

Isabella, je suis prêt à parier que peu importe comment tu me toucheras ce sera parfait. Le comment importe peu du moment qu'on peut se toucher. Les kilomètres qui nous séparent commencent à me peser, Bella. Je fais de mon mieux pour passer la journée et attaquer la suivante et je souffre de pouvoir te toucher et que tu puisses le faire aussi. Peut-être est-ce juste le besoin de savoir que c'est réel, que ce que je ressens pour toi est quelque chose de tangible car crois–moi j'aime savoir que je te fais de l'effet et que tu penses à moi quand tu te fais du bien mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre soin de toi moi-même.

Ton ex est un idiot ! Il n'y a rien de plus incroyable que de faire perdre la tête à une femme… plusieurs fois, surtout quand on tient vraiment à cette femme. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'est pas fidèle. Il cherche toujours quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas obtenir parce qu'il est égoïste. Il n'a jamais eu de connexion avec femme. Mike perd beaucoup… je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus sexy que les sons que tu as fait au téléphone, chérie. Un jour j'aimerai entendre mon nom et pas seulement imaginer ce que ça donne dans ta douche.

20 questions Bella… L'école est presque finie pour toi. Que fais-tu pendant les vacances ? Tu donnes des cours l'été ? Tu vas voir tes parents ?

Il est temps d'aller dîner ma douce. Je t'appelle dès que je peux.

Edward.

P. S. Est-ce que tu me demanderais ma taille, mon cœur ? **sourire ** Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ou attends la vérité ou la vantardise d'un jeune homme ? Mdr. Il y a une partie de moi qui est mal à l'aise de parler de cela mais bon je suis comme toi je m'interroge aussi sur toi. As-tu imaginé que c'était mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi quand tu as crié mon nom ? J'aime à le penser. Et puisque tu es curieuse, je vais te dire ceci… Utilise tes deux mains Bella ;-)


	31. Ch 29 - Bella

.

**29 – Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 11 h 34

Reçu : jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 23 h 34

Sujet : J'ai une boite…

Malheureusement ça coûterait très cher de m'envoyer ! *rit* alors je pense qu'il faudra que nous attendions que tu sois de retour ici et je pourrai simplement acheter un billet d'avion ou louer une voiture. Ou… qui sait… peut-être marcher. Peu importe le moyen qui m'amènera à toi !

C'est ma pause pour déjeuner, c'est assez court mais je voulais pouvoir t'attraper avant que tu ailles dormir. J

Fais de beaux rêves, bébé.

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : le jeudi 13 mai 2010 à 17 h 18

Reçu : le vendredi 14 mai 201 18

Sujet : mon pauvre cœur se brise

Oh Edward je viens juste de rentrer à la maison et je m'assieds directement devant l'ordinateur. Tu te souviens de Christopher ? Je gardais un œil sur lui, lui amenait des choses pour le déjeuner. Je n'avais plus vu de bleus jusqu'à aujourd'hui (bien que maintenant je sache que ça continuait malgré tout).

J'étais dehors avec les enfants pendant la récréation. Un élève plus grand qui était en retard pour son cours de sport l'a bousculé, le faisant tomber et son t-shirt est remonté. Avant qu'il puisse le cacher j'ai pu voir des ecchymoses sur tout son dos (des vieilles et des récentes). J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de me remplacer et l'ai pris avec moi pour l'amener à l'infirmière pour qu'elle désinfecte ses écorchures, et pendant qu'il était là-bas je suis allée parler au principal. Elle a appelé la police et l'assistance sociale (qui malheureusement vient souvent à l'école) et ils sont arrivés dans l'heure. Christopher ne voulait pas me quitter pendant qu'il parlait avec eux, se sentant plus en sécurité si j'étais là.

En fait son père est un alcoolique violent, pas seulement envers Christopher mais aussi envers sa mère. Ils l'ont retiré de chez lui cet après-midi et la police a arrêté ce salaud, aussi. Heureusement ils ont pu trouver une place dans un foyer génial (je le connais pour déjà avoir été en contact avec eux avant et ils semblent vraiment prendre bien soin des enfants dont ils ont la charge) c'est tout proche alors il pourra continuer à venir à l'école ici.

Ça m'a fendu le cœur de voir tous ces bleus et d'apprendre cette histoire. J'ai besoin d'un câlin. Alice et Rose vont venir avec le dîner et je pense que je vais leur demander de m'accompagner à Forks à la fin de la semaine. J'ai besoin de mon papa… être près d'un homme qui aime assez ses enfants pour faire n'importe quoi pour les protéger… qui ne pense jamais à lever la main sur eux.

Et oui… j'ai l'intention de lui parler de toi… de nous… à la fin de la semaine, si ça te convient J Je ne le vois qu'une fois tous les deux mois à peu près, même si nous nous parlons une fois par semaine. Je ne lui ai rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui car tout cela était encore très nouveau. Mais les choses sont… commencent vraiment à devenir plus réelles et tellement justes, je ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance.

Seigneur, ça va tellement mieux de pouvoir te parler même si ce n'est que par mail. Sachant que tu liras cela et que tu m'enverras des câlins d'Afghanistan est vraiment très réconfortant bébé.

A présent ça suffit avec les trucs déprimants !

Hum je pense qu'un échange est une idée fantastique… Peu importe ce que tu m'enverras ce sera apprécié et aimé j'espère que tu le sais. Par contre, penser à dormir dans un de tes t-shirts… Enfer oui…

Oh je ne sais pas si Alice et Rose savent pour le pari d'Emmett et de Jasper. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils me donneraient pour ne pas que je leur dise…

Il me semble que nous sommes raccord en ce qui concerne les fantasmes… C'est bon à savoir ;)

Sérieusement ! Non… G. I. Joe, vraiment ? *ricane* Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise et moi qui avais parié tout ce que j'avais sur le piano… et savoir que tu l'as conservé après la mort de tes parents est très touchant. Ça me rend toute chose de penser à toi quand tu étais un petit garçon, assis à côté de ta maman pendant qu'elle t'apprenait à jouer.

Oui, l'été arrive vite. C'est à la fois une bénédiction ou non… j'aime bien retrouver les enfants tous les jours mais mec j'ai besoin d'une pause. Travailler avec une classe d'enfants de neuf ans, cinq jours par semaine est épuisant ! L'école s'achève le 27 mai mais j'y retourne le 28 pour tout ranger pour l'été. Pendant deux ans j'étais allée à l'université prendre des cours. Rien de bien compliqué mais des cours d'écriture et des trucs de ce genre. Je rends visite à mon père pendant deux semaines et les filles et moi partons ensemble en vacances, nous faisons un arrêt en Floride pour voir ma mère et puis nous allons passer une semaine ailleurs.

Le temps des questions… quelle était ta matière préférée à l'école ? Je parie que tu peux deviner que la mienne… c'était l'anglais mais j'aimais aussi les cours de cuisine et de pâtisserie que je suivais au secondaire. Je savais que j'aimais déjà cuisiner et faire de la pâtisserie alors ça m'en a appris un peu plus.

J'espère que tu sais que je ressens la même chose à propos de tous ces kilomètres qui nous séparent, Edward. Je suis tombée… et follement… amoureuse et le besoin de sentir tes bras autour de moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes est quelque chose qui me fera devenir folle si je ne les ai pas bientôt. Je sais que nous allons devoir encore attendre avant que cela puisse arriver, alors j'essaie de simplement me rappeler que jusque-là j'aurais tes mots tendres et doux sur mon mail et ton merveilleux visage sur sKyPe et ta voix qui me rend toute chose aussi au téléphone. Nous allons traverser cela et si j'ai de la chance je pourrai avoir tout ça en personne dans quelques mois.

*Geins* Pourquoi dois-tu me taquiner avec ta remarque concernant tes deux mains ? C'est de la torture pure et simple bébé. C'est tout ce que c'est. Juste pour ça… bien sûr j'ai imaginé que c'était tes longs doigts en moi… Je les ai vu vus quand nous étions sur sKyPe… longs et forts. Penser à eux en train de glisser dans mon humidité chaude, bougeant en moi m'a fait venir très vite…

*soupire* Il faut que j'y aille. Rose vient de m'envoyer un texto pour me dire qu'elles partaient et il faut que je me douche rapidement et me change de vêtements avant qu'elles n'arrivent. J'ai besoin de chasser tout ce stress de la journée sous la douche.

Fais attention à toi, bébé.

Je suis à toi,

Bella

P. S. J'aurai mon téléphone et mon ordinateur avec moi ce week-end alors si tu m'écris ou m'appelle c'est comme si je n'étais pas partie. xoxo


	32. Ch 30 - Edward

.

**30 – Edward**

**Afghanistan… vendredi 14 mai 201 38**

Je frottai mon visage en fermant mon ordinateur portable. "Putain," gémis-je, en levant les yeux vers l'horloge et en me demandant si j'avais le temps de l'appeler. Mon équipe partait en patrouille dans vingt minutes et j'avais encore besoin d'aller manger dans la tente du mess.

Quelque chose m'avait dit que j'aurai un email ce matin et j'ai été heureux de voir que oui mais maintenant j'aurais voulu l'appeler, lui répondre quelque chose. Je pouvais dire que le grand cœur de Bella était foutrement brisé pour le petit Christopher. Ce qui était positif c'est qu'il pouvait la garder comme enseignante mais bon sang…

"Salut Sergent ! Allons !" appela Jasper depuis sa couchette.

"J'ai la dalle, mec !" ajouta Emmett, en ouvrant la porte avec brusquerie.

Je stockai mon ordinateur, je mis mon arme sur mon épaule et la fis passer dans mon dos. La tente était pleine, bruyante, il y avait les équipes de nuit et les équipes médicales.

Je m'assis avec mon plateau, l'appétit coupé.

"Tu as eu un mail de Bells ce matin ?" demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils vers moi.

"Ouais," dis-je en grimaçant.

"Elle t'a déjà laissé en rade ?" rit Emmett en tapant sur mon épaule. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore déconné ?"

"Putain et non, et je n'ai rien fait !" grognai-je, pour toute réponse en roulant les yeux aux rires que je provoquais. Pendant que nous mangions je leur expliquai pour Christopher mais il semblerait que Jasper le sache déjà.

"C'est dur, sergent," soupira-t-il, en secouant la tête. "Ali m'a écrit aussi. Elle a dit que Bella avait été choquée. Les filles s'attachent aux enfants avec lesquels elles travaillent, tu sais ?"

Je hochai la tête car je pouvais déjà dire que Bella aimait les enfants qu'elle avait à l'école. "Elle l'est tellement qu'elle et vos femmes vont voir son père à la fin de la semaine," leur dis-je, en me levant pour débarrasser le plateau. "Et pendant qu'elle y sera elle lui parlera de… moi," grognai-je, en roulant des yeux tandis que les deux ânes se mirent à rire de nouveau.

"Charlie est quelqu'un de bien," rigola Jasper, en tapant sur mon épaule. "Il a l'autorisation de porter une arme en public mais il est très cool."

Mon expression devait avoir tout dit parce qu'Emmett rigola en secouant la tête.

"Relax sergent. Charlie est sympa et tout, et elle est tout ce qu'il a mais avec notre recommandation… il adore Rose et Alice…" Il sourit comme s'il avait résolu tous les problèmes du monde.

"Nigaud marque un point," songea Jasper, en me regardant comme nous allions vers le véhicule tout terrain. "Oui Charlie est un peu difficile d'accès mais c'est un homme bien, il respecte l'opinion de Bella et se sert d'Alice et de Rose pour veiller sur elle."

Nous nous entassâmes dans le camion et Emmett démarra.

"Il va sûrement se poser tout un tas de question à propos de vous deux mais il va s'y faire plus spécialement quand il te rencontrera," ajouta Emmett en passant les grilles de la base. "Et ne commence pas mec, tu viendras avec nous. Nous sommes une famille à présent."

Je soufflai mais ce sentiment me choqua. J'avais été seul pendant si longtemps même quand j'étais avec Tanya, je ne sus pas quoi en faire mais je savais que je voulais être avec Bella et avec elle venait ces gars-là et leurs épouses. Cela provoqua un sentiment inhabituel mais incroyable.

Nous devions patrouiller autour de la base et surveiller les routes principales que les habitants utilisaient tout comme nous. Une fois que nous fûmes assez loin, Emmett s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et sortit un appareil photo de sa poche.

"Rosie demande plus de photos, Jazz," dit-il. "En tenue complète cette fois."

"On devrait en prendre de nous trois ensemble, je parie que ça leur plairait. Bellsy aussi," ajouta Jasper, en sautant du camion. "Règle la minuterie, Em, puis pose-le, là, sur le capot.

Je dus faire ce qu'ils disaient… ils savaient comment faire avec leurs épouses et je ne pouvais pas refuser de participer. Ils posèrent séparément ensemble, les armes à la main, avec lunettes de soleil, sans lunettes, avec moi, sans moi, montrant leurs muscles, souriant stupidement et essayant vainement de faire des moues sexy. C'était hilarant. Mais il était temps que nous changions d'endroit.

ooo

"Je veux appeler Bella, "dis-je doucement principalement à l'intention de Jasper à côté de moi, nous étions appuyés contre le camion mais je savais qu'Emmett nous écoutait pendant qu'il vérifiait une voiture abandonnée. "Et je veux lui envoyer ces photos aussi. Tu sais quand elles seront avec son père. Je veux lui remonter le moral."

"C'est une bonne idée," convint Jasper. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour elles mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons."

"Grrr enfer," grogna soudainement Emmett. "Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Rappelle-moi de dormir en-t-shirt ce soir…"

"Hein ?" demandai-je, en regardant Jasper.

"Rose lui a demandé l'un de ses t-shirts … dans lequel il aurait dormi," expliqua-t-il en riant. "Elle dit que ce n'était pas comme s'il était à la maison mais que c'était plus supportable parce qu'elle avait son odeur."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Oh !" dis-je, en hochant la tête en décidant de ce que j'allais faire.

"Ça lui plairait," murmura Jasper, en me faisant un regard complice. "C'était comme si tu lui envoyais un câlin. Fais-le. Alice porte un jeu de mes plaques d'identification… elle dit que c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour me garder près d'elle. Mais Bella…" Il s'arrêta et sourit. "Elle aime les grands t-shirts pour dormir. Alice s'en plaint tellement que même moi je le sais. Envoie-lui-en un."

Je ris en pensant au fait qu'elle en avait parlé dans son dernier mail, je hochai la tête et regardai l'heure. Notre tour de garde était quasiment terminé. "Allons-y c'est fini pour aujourd'hui," ordonnai-je, en faisant le tour pour monter du côté passager.

"Tiens," dit Emmett en me jetant quelque chose.

J'attrapais la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo et le regardai.

Il sourit. "Envoie-les-leur."

ooo

De EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 17 h 13

Reçu le : 14 février 201 13

Sujet : Je t'envoie quelque chose pour remplacer mon câlin…

Ma douce je suis tellement désolé. Il faut que tu saches combien j'ai été mal pour toi ici et je voulais tellement te serrer dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas idée. Je suis heureux de savoir que Christopher va rester dans ta classe, quelque chose de stable dans sa vie, une chose dans laquelle il puisse avoir confiance. Au moins tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Tu pourras le surveiller, voir ce qu'il fait et être là pour lui.

Je vais t'appeler dans quelques minutes ma belle mais je veux d'abord que tu aies ça pour plus tard. D'accord ?

Je suis content que vous alliez chez ton père. C'est bien que tu puisses avoir quelqu'un qui puisse être là pour toi. Mais cependant je suis un peu inquiet que tu lui parles de nous. Em et Jazz me disent de ne pas m'en faire mais eux ne vivent pas une relation – peu importe ce que c'est – à longue distance avec leur fille.

S'il te demande quelles sont mes intentions, Bella, parce que n'importe quel père le ferait… Dis-lui que c'est de partir de ce désert et de venir à toi pour que je puisse te traiter comme l'ange que tu es.

Voyons… sujet préféré à l'école… le sport ? Oui carrément. Mais aussi l'histoire et la littérature.

Voilà c'est tout. J'ai besoin de t'entendre et je ne peux plus patienter davantage.

Edward

PS : j'ai joint quelques photos qui vont, je l'espère, provoquer l'un de ces magnifiques sourires sur ton merveilleux visage. Les gars et moi pensons que ça le fera.


	33. Ch 31 - Bella

.

**31 – Bella**

Seattle… vendredi 14 mai 2010, 5 h 33

Je venais juste de sortir du four une tournée de cookies quand mon téléphone sonna me faisant tellement peur que je renversai presque la plaque et me brûlai le doigt.

"Oh merde," sifflai-je, en attrapant le téléphone et en décrochant.

"Bella ? Il y a un problème ?" dit Edward, sans doute alarmé par mon juron.

Mes lèvres firent un sourire pendant que je mis mon doigt dans ma bouche pour soulager la brûlure. "Salut," dis-je en haletant sans penser à répondre à sa question.

"Salut chérie," dit-il en riant. "Pourquoi tu me réponds comme ça ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée."

"Si tu m'avais dérangé je n'aurais pas répondu tu sais," lui dis-je, en secouant la tête en allant à l'évier. Mon doigt n'était pas vraiment rouge mais il piquait encore un peu. J'ouvris l'eau froide et le maintins dessous pendant que nous parlions. "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis levée pour faire des biscuits pour Forks. Le téléphone m'a fait sursauter et j'ai presque laissé échapper la plaque. Mais c'est bon. Aucun cookie n'a été blessé," le taquinai-je.

"Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas brûlée ?" Qu'il s'en préoccupe me fit sourire une fois de plus.

"Non ce n'est rien. J'allais éteindre le four et les laisser juste refroidir, on peut parler." Je fis ce que je venais de dire avant d'aller dans le séjour. "Tout va bien ? Je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre aussitôt."

Il éclata de rire et je réalisai que ce que je venais de dire n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

"Oh Seigneur !" grognai-je, en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," ris-je. "Je suis vraiment contente de t'entendre. Je pensais que tu serais occupé et que je devrais au moins attendre la fin de la semaine pour t'entendre."

Il arrêta de rire et resta silencieux un moment. "Tu semblais tellement secouée dans ton mail, mon cœur. Ça m'a fait très mal, je n'ai pas pu attendre pour entendre ta voix. Je suis tellement désolé pour le petit gars."

Je soupirai en m'installant confortablement dans le canapé. "Merci Edward. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir un peu tu sais ?" Il fit un petit bruit comme s'il allait protester et je me dépêchai d'expliquer pourquoi. "Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait du mal mais je savais depuis des semaines que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'aurai dû faire confiance à mon instinct. Si je l'avais fait… si j'avais parlé au principal il y a quelques semaines, il n'aurait pas eu tous ces bleus en plus et…"

J'avais la nausée, je fermai mes yeux et respirai par le nez espérant que cette sensation cesse.

Je dus rester silencieuse un peu trop longtemps parce qu'Edward m'incita à continuer, "… et quoi ma belle ?"

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je marmonnai, "Des brûlures de cigarettes. Deux récentes et plusieurs anciennes sur son dos, près de son épaule."

Je me remis à pleurer, sachant que si je l'avais dit plus tôt j'aurais pu empêcher que Christopher soit davantage maltraité, j'aurais dû aller voir le principal dès que j'avais eu des soupçons. Edward murmura des mots doux pour me calmer, sa voix s'enroula autour de moi, un peu comme le câlin qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire pour le moment et me laissa pleurer.

"C'est ma faute s'il n'a pas été retiré plus tôt." Mes sanglots entrecoupaient mes mots et j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

Edward jura dans un souffle à peine assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. "Sors-toi cette idée de la tête, tu n'es pas responsable. Tu lui as amené à manger combien de fois pour t'assurer qu'il avait bien quelque chose à manger ? Combien de fois lui as-tu parlé ? Peut-être que ça ne parait pas être grand-chose mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ça l'aidé plus que tu ne le crois. Tu m'as dit qu'il te voulait auprès de lui quand il racontait son histoire."

Finalement les mots d'Edward arrivèrent jusqu'à moi et me calmèrent, je reniflai mais ne pleurai plus.

"Parle-moi," demandai-je, j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. "Dis-moi… n'importe quoi."

Il fredonna et ce son me fit quelque chose. Mon cœur se gonfla et un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas le seul pari qu'Emmett ait perdu. Et Jasper n'est pas un putain de saint non plus," il rigola. "Quand nous sommes arrivés ici au début, il y avait une équipe qui était très bonne au golf. Ils avaient installé un petit parcours et tout. Humm… Emmett ne peut pas jouer au golf… mais il pensait qu'il pouvait. Il pensait que puisque c'était un sport il pouvait au moins essayer."

Je roulai des yeux bien conscience qu'Emmett surestimait ses capacités sportives.

"Ils avaient pour habitude de se lancer des défis, ils se donnaient des objectifs et s'ils réussissaient ils pouvaient continuer. Les perdants devaient faire des gages idiots comme voler la jeep du commandant ou prendre quelque chose dans le bureau du général.

Nous étions nouveaux… je lui ai dit de ne pas relever de défi parce qu'il tenait le club de golf comme une batte de baseball et ce sont deux choses tout à fait différentes. Il a lamentablement perdu. Même Jasper l'a battu et Jazz déteste le golf.

"Ils lui ont fait manger un scorpion… Et un des gros. Abruti a été malade pendant plusieurs jours…" finit-il, en ricanant d'amusement.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrai !" ris-je, en secouant la tête. "Ça doit être la fois où il a dit à Rose qu'il avait la grippe. Pourquoi lui cache-t-il tout ça … je ne le saurais jamais. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pensait qu'il était un parfait petit ange…"

Il rit ensuite et demanda. "Alors tu faisais des cookies hein ? Pour les prendre à Forks ?"

"Ouaip," fis-je doucement en accentuant le p.

"Humm," grogna-t-il doucement. "Si tu pouvais en mettre quelques-uns de côté pour moi, je pourrais faire en sorte que ça vaille le coup pour toi."

Je faillis fondre sur mon canapé en entendant ses ronronnements mais à la place je décidai de le taquiner. "Sergent Masen je pense que tu ne m'aimes que pour mes biscuits…"

"Ma belle," sa voix était rauque et sexy. "Les cookies sont le bonus. Ils montrent seulement que le cœur d'un homme est dans son estomac, tu sais…"

Je ris bêtement comme une fille et dis, "en fait j'en ai quelques-uns tous prêts. Je suppose que je pourrai te les envoyer."

"Gentille fille," répondit-il, en me faisant rire de nouveau.

Avec un soupir je regardai l'heure. "Bien que je ne le veuille pas, chéri, il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je finisse une autre tournée de biscuits et que je les emballe pour le voyage. Nous partons directement de l'école."

"Faites attention sur la route les filles. Envoie-moi un mail quand vous êtes arrivées !" Il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui était vraiment touchant – même si c'était inutile.

"Je le ferai," promis-je.

"Bien. Je ne manquerai pas de vérifier avant de partir pour notre garde."

Je souris à cette idée, qu'il se lèverait et irait voir son mail en premier. "Hey Edward ?" Je ne pouvais le laisser partir sans lui dire une dernière chose…

"Oui chérie ?"

"Merci," dis-je et ma voix se brisa en me souvenant pourquoi il m'avait appelé. "Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu m'aies appelée et que tu m'aies laissée pleurer. Je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'il y a une heure."

"Quand tu veux ma belle," soupira-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir, alors je lui dis simplement : "On se parle bientôt," puis je raccrochai et ma tête retomba sur le canapé, mes yeux remplis de nouvelles larmes.


	34. Ch 32 - Edward

**.**

**32 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A **:** Bella Swan

Envoyé **:** vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 20 h 04

Reçu : vendredi 14 Mai 2010 à 08 h 04

Sujet : Ouais, un autre e-mail ... il se peut que je sois accro, Mlle Swan

Ont-ils les Jolies Filles Anonymes ? Et quelles sont ces 12 étapes à passer ? Hmm ...

C'était vachement bon de te parler, mais j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas assez. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'ici, Bella, mais je peux écouter – et cela me tue de t'entendre pleurer.

J'aurais voulu te tenir dans mes bras, te débarrasser de toutes les mauvaises choses et je sais que je ne peux pas. Je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, même si je suis loin et que c'est juste une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Bien ? Christopher ira bien, ma chérie.

S'il te plaît, arrête de te blâmer. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire et maintenant ce petit garçon est en sécurité. EN PLUS, il t'aura toujours pour veiller sur lui - son ange gardien personnel. C'est la chose la plus importante. Peux-tu essayer de te rappeler cela pour moi ?

Je veux te faire savoir qu'ils ont ESSAYE de servir des cookies dans la tente de la cantine. Oh, oh… ils pourraient apprendre plein de choses de toi, Mlle Swan. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ne puissions pas utiliser ces maudites choses comme une arme ... un peu comme une étoile chinoise. Ils étaient redoutables, je te le dis. Tu me gâtes, ma belle. Et je suis un idiot de ne pas savoir exactement quelle sorte de cookies tu étais en train de faire plus tôt pour me les envoyer. Tant pis ! Ne dis rien !

En parlant d'envoyer des choses ... Tu vas avoir un colis qui va arriver. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je vais te l'envoyer dans la matinée.

C'est juste quelques choses que je voulais que tu aies et je pense que je te dois un T-shirt, non ?

Quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé après le dîner et je pense que je voulais juste le dire à quelqu'un qui n'est pas ... ici. Jazz, Em et moi, avons décidé de jouer au foot après avoir mangé, parce que nous sommes tous un peu nerveux ici. Je pense qu'ils sont inquiets pour toi, aussi. Mon Commandant, le lieutenant Stephens, m'a pris à part et m'a emmené dans son bureau. (Non, bébé, je ne suis pas dans le pétrin. Il n'est pas comme le principal ;)) Il m'a posé des questions bizarres, comme ... Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon équipe en qui je n'ai pas confiance ? Combien de temps il me reste à faire dans l'armée ? Et il m'a demandé de lui parler de Kandahar, des deux missions que mon équipe et moi avons faites là-bas. C'était comme un débriefing mais pas vraiment. Il m'a félicité pour le travail bien fait car nous avons travaillé avec l'Unité Spéciale pour démanteler une cellule.

Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais je suppose que j'avais besoin de t'en parler. C'est le fait qu'il ait demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance qui m'inquiète. Mon équipe est solide, donc je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il entendait par là.

Vingt questions, Isabella ... Quel est ton meilleur souvenir d'enfance ? Pour moi ... Les leçons de piano avec ma mère mais parfois, mon père arrivait à se libérer plus tôt de son travail (et crois-moi, c'était rare). Il venait me chercher à l'école et on allait voir des matchs de baseball. Nous étions grands fans des White Sox. Une ou deux fois, il m'a pris pour voir le jeu des Bears, mais pas très souvent. C'était juste nous deux, et la dernière fois c'était juste avant que ma mère ne tombe malade, j'avais donc ... 16/17 ans ? Il nous avait acheté des hot-dogs et des sodas, c'était juste du 'temps entre mecs' comme le disait ma mère. Elle nous appelait "ses mecs."

Je vais au lit, ma belle. J'espère que tu ne vas pas oublier de m'envoyer un e-mail quand vous arriverez chez ton père. Je vérifierai en me levant, Mlle Swan ! ;)

Je vais rêver de toi ...

Edward


	35. Ch 33 - Bella

.

**33 - Bella**

**Seattle ... vendredi 12 mai 2010 à 15h52**

"Allez, ma fille. Dépêche-toi !" dit Rose en entrant dans ma salle de classe.

Ça faisait dix minutes que je rangeais et que les enfants étaient partis mais Rose avait terminé une heure avant nous, elle était là depuis que les enfants étaient sortis.

"J'ai fini," soufflai-je, d'un air espiègle. "Où est Alice ?"

"Ici," répondit-elle, passant sous le bras de Rose, en s'appuyant contre la porte. "Tu es prête, Bells ? "

Hochant la tête, j'attrapai mon sac à main et le sac avec mon ordinateur portable, vérifiant que mon tiroir du haut était fermé à clé avant de venir vers les filles. "Mon sac est dans ma voiture. On prend toujours ta voiture, Rose ?"

"Ouais, et non, j'ai déjà mis ton sac dans mon coffre. Veux-tu laisser ta voiture à la maison en premier ?"

J'y réfléchis pendant une minute. "Alice, on est plus près de chez toi. Puis-je la laisser là-bas ?"

"Ouais," répondit-elle, déjà dans le couloir, alors que je fermai la porte derrière moi. "Il faut que je laisse la mienne aussi, alors on se retrouve devant chez moi."

Nous nous séparâmes pour aller vers nos voitures puis Rose et moi suivîmes Alice pour sortir du parking.

OOO

Pendant la première heure, nous parlâmes de l'école, puis rattrapâmes les derniers potins sur nos hommes et décidâmes de ce que nous voulions faire à Forks - tout simplement nous détendre et laisser Charlie prendre soin de nous.

Quand le silence tomba dans la voiture, je sortis finalement mon téléphone et ouvris mon e-mail. Je sentis les papillons dans mon estomac à nouveau quand je vis que j'avais deux mails d'Edward. Je me demandai combien de temps cela allait durer - combien de temps serais-je nerveuse et excitée et combien de temps allais-je ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions quand il m'appellerait ou m'écrirait. Toujours, j'espère. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

Au moment où je terminai le premier mail qu'il m'avait envoyé avant de m'appeler ce matin, j'étais en larmes silencieuses. Son câlin virtuel était plus que mon esprit fatigué pouvait gérer sans pleurer. Quand les filles, le souffle coupé, me demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, je secouai juste la tête en levant un doigt, pour leur signifier que j'avais besoin d'une minute. Et je retournai à la lecture du mail.

"Putain de merde !" J'ouvris la bouche, ma mâchoire prête à tomber. "Rose, gare cette putain de voiture sur le côté..."

Aussi vite qu'elle put elle gara la voiture sur le côté de la route, je pense que Rose était inquiète que quelque chose de terrible ne soit arrivé.

Les cris qui résonnèrent à l'intérieur de sa BMW quand je tournai l'ordinateur pour leur montrer les photos qu'Edward avait envoyées, étaient presque assourdissants.

"Bon sang !" gronda Rose. "Nos hommes sont renversants, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alice hocha la tête bêtement, ses yeux sur Jasper sur la photo du trio, un gros plan sur leurs visages avec des sourires sexy. Et je compris ... le sourire d'Edward m'embrasa spontanément.

Après avoir promis de leur envoyer celles avec Em et Jasper, je fermai ce mail en ouvrant rapidement le second, qu'il avait envoyé quelques heures après le premier, après notre trop courte conversation téléphonique.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, mon cœur pulsa plus vite à l'idée d'un colis d'Edward. Et... est-il possible qu'il m'ait envoyé un de ses t-shirts ? Oh putain... J'allais peut-être ne pas survivre à cela.

L'histoire de son père - surtout en sachant ce qui était arrivé seulement quelques années après, fit monter les larmes à mes yeux, à nouveau. J'étais vraiment contente qu'il ait de bons souvenirs de son père. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait mais savoir qu'Edward n'avait plus aucun de ses parents était juste sacrément triste.

Pour le reste de notre voyage, je lus nos anciens e-mails et regardai toutes les photos de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la même chose que lui parler au téléphone mais pour l'instant ça suffirait.

OOO

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : vendredi 14 mai 2010 à 19 h 40

Reçu : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 07 h 40

Sujet : Saine et sauve

Salut bébé,

Je voulais juste te dire que nous sommes arrivées saines et sauves à Forks. Mon père n'a pas bien compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'installer avec lui pour discuter tout de suite... mdr. Je lui ai juste donné une excuse (je ne me souviens même pas ce que j'ai dit – certainement une absurdité, j'en suis sûre) puis j'ai couru à l'étage pour démarrer l'ordinateur portable pour pouvoir t'envoyer un e-mail. Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer quand je redescendrai mais ... Je ne suis pas inquiète à ce sujet. Il t'aimera sachant que tu me rends aussi heureuse, avant même de te rencontrer en personne.

Oui, c'est étrange d'être appelé dans le bureau du lieutenant. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. On dirait qu'il te respecte et pense que tu fais de l'excellent travail. Il voulait probablement juste vérifier, s'assurer si tu pensais que tout allait bien :)

Voyons voir... souvenir préféré de mon enfance ? Je dirais que les deux ont un lien. Emménager avec mon père quand j'ai commencé le secondaire était super. Nous n'avions pas été très proches car je ne venais le voir que quelques fois par an et c'était si bon de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Je me souviens aussi d'un été quand j'avais ... environ huit ans, je crois… Ma mère était vraiment dans la poterie cet été-là, et il y avait une foire artisanale à Phoenix (à l'intérieur, bien sûr, parce qu'il faisait trop chaud dehors). Elle m'avait pris avec elle, elle essayait de vendre ses trucs et à la fin de la deuxième journée, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai voulu explorer. Elle a fermé boutique (elle avait vendu seulement une seule pièce ... et purée, ce truc était un canard vraiment bizarre ...) nous avons traîné dans le reste de la foire. Il y avait un tas de choses interactives pour les enfants et elle était là, avec moi, tout le temps, jouant comme si elle avait mon âge. C'est l'un de mes souvenirs préférés avec ma mère, quand je n'avais pas à être l'adulte. J'ai pu agir comme un enfant et c'était ok pour elle d'agir comme un enfant, aussi.

Ok, rapidement "20 Questions" maintenant c'est à moi ... moment le plus gênant ? * sourire * Pour moi, je dois dire que c'était à l'école, avant de venir vivre avec mon père, quand je suis sortie des toilettes de l'école, non seulement avec ma jupe coincée dans ma culotte mais le papier de toilette traînant derrière moi collé à ma chaussure. J'aie été mortifiée tout le temps que je suis restée là-bas. Avec le recul, je peux voir la drôlerie de la situation... mais à cette époque-là ? Pas vraiment ;)

Charlie m'appelle, donc il faut que j'y aille. On se parle bientôt ?

Ta Bella,

P.S. C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Est-ce que je l'ai manqué depuis que nous avons commencé à parler ? Xoxo


	36. Ch 34 - Edward

.

**34 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 08 h 08

Reçu le : vendredi 12 mai 2010 à 20 h 08

Sujet : **soupir de soulagement**

Hey ma belle,

Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes arrivées chez ton père sans problème. Ne sois pas bête, tu ne dois pas l'ignorer à cause de moi. Va chercher le câlin dont tu as besoin. J'ai déjà peur qu'il me déteste... alors ne lui donne pas quelque chose pour alimenter le feu, comme te distraire au lieu de passer du temps avec lui.

C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire : faire la lessive, envoyer ton colis et peut-être jouer au foot plus tard avec les gars. Emmett fait un arrière fantastique, surtout si nous jouons plus sérieusement contre une autre équipe. Jasper, d'autre part, fait des passes en spirale à tuer. Et pas de blagues sur les tacles rapprochés, vous m'entendez, Mlle Swan ? ;)

Voyons voir... le moment le plus gênant ? Tu veux dire, en plus de comment l'horrible sorcière a rompu avec moi ? LOL

Peut-être quand j'avais quelque chose comme 12 ans ? J'attendais le bus pour aller à l'école. Ambre Ryan me plaisait beaucoup et j'étais déterminé à lui parler ce jour-là ou au moins voir si elle voulait s'asseoir avec moi. Je me suis assuré que mes vêtements étaient bien mis, mes cheveux un peu sous contrôle et je portais une nouvelle paire de baskets. Malheureusement, c'était un jour de pluie et de neige, de sorte que le trottoir était glissant avec toute cette neige qui fondait. Elle était en train de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus et un camion roulait trop vite. Non seulement il a roulé dans une flaque de neige fondue mais c'est arrivé juste sur le trottoir où nous attendions tous. J'ai eu le pire. Cette vague de merde m'a frappé, me trempant de la tête aux pieds. Non seulement cela, mais je me suis retrouvé sur le cul. Tout le monde s'est bien fendu la gueule, y compris Ambre. Ouais, je ne l'ai plus jamais regardée dans les yeux. Assez embarrassant pour vous, Mlle Swan ? Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait revivre cet instant traumatisant de mon adolescence ;)

Tu vois, moments gênants ? Tu vas en avoir deux pour le prix d'un. 20 questions ... Comment était ton premier rendez-vous ? Mon premier rendez-vous était pire que l'histoire avec Amber. Mon premier vrai rendez-vous, comme ... aller chercher la jeune fille, la sortir quelque part et payer pour tout ... pas seulement le cinéma ou au aller au centre commercial avec un groupe d'amis. J'ai emmené Jodi Weekley à la foire locale. Grosse erreur. ÉNORME. Non seulement elle était allergique à tout, donc je ne pouvais absolument rien lui acheter, malgré toute cette excellente nourriture, mais elle ne voulait même pas monter dans les manèges, à l'exception de la grande roue. Et même là, elle a gerbé sur mes chaussures. Beurk ! Ouais, c'était notre premier et dernier rendez-vous. Elle était si mortifiée qu'elle ne m'a plus parlé. Jamais. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas en colère mais vous, les filles parfois vous faites une montagne d'une petite chose alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. ** haussement d'épaule**

C'est le moment de la lessive, ma belle. Amuse-toi bien avec les filles et ton père. Et non, tu n'as pas manqué mon anniversaire. C'est le 20 Juin.

Que vas-tu m'offrir ? Puis-je faire une demande ? J'ai toujours cette caisse quelque par ici. Je suis sûr que tu rentres dedans ...

A bientôt, ma chérie,

Edward

P.S. Donne-moi un gentil avertissement si ton père décide que je ne suis pas digne de toi. Peut-être que le désert ferait une belle maison de retraite ...;)


	37. Ch 35 - Bella

.

**35 - Bella**

**Forks ... vendredi 12 mai 2010 à 20 h 15**

"C'est rude, Bells," commenta Charlie à propos de Christopher. "Tu as fait la bonne chose, cependant. J'ai dû faire face à des cas de maltraitance d'enfants et je sais combien cela peut être difficile."

"Ouais, mais si j'étais intervenue plus…"

"Non, tu ne peux pas faire cela, Bella," m'interrompit-il. "Tu ne peux pas te blâmer. Il semble que tu aies fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Ce petit garçon est dans une meilleure maison maintenant et c'est parce que tu as eu le courage d'intervenir quand tu as été sûre que quelque chose clochait. C'est tout. "

C'est ce qu'Edward avait dit mais l'entendre de mon père, un officier de la loi qui avait enfermé des pères qui n'en avaient que le nom comme celui de Christopher, m'a juste conforté un peu plus.

"Merci, papa," murmurai-je, en regardant vers mon téléphone de nouveau. L'alerte pour un nouveau mail avait sonné il y avait quelques minutes mais j'attendais patiemment pour monter le lire à l'étage ... même si cela me tuait.

"Alors, Charlie," commença Alice, attirant son attention. "Dites-nous quoi de neuf chez vous ? Est-ce que vous voyez toujours Sue ?"

Je savais qu'il la voyait toujours, alors j'écoutai à moitié quand finalement je laissai ressortir mon vieux moi de quatorze ans, je pris mon téléphone et cliquai rapidement dans mon e-mail.

Je souris en voyant le nom d'Edward en haut de la liste.

Tacles rapprochés ... Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Son tacle rapproché était certainement quelque chose que j'avais hâte de voir !

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire en lisant son moment le plus embarrassant et son premier rendez-vous.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Bells ?" demanda Charlie soupçonneux. "Je ne t'ai pas entendu rire comme ça depuis que Jake t'a invitée à sortir quand tu es arrivée ici. "

Je levai les yeux de l'e-mail, en regardant Alice et Rose, qui souriaient - merci beaucoup pour le soutien, essayai-je de leur dire avec un regard - puis je me tournai vers mon père.

"Eh bien ... euh ... j'ai en quelque sorte rencontré un gars ?" lui dis-je, mais ça sortit plus comme une question qu'une information. Ce n'était pas que je pensais qu'Edward pourrait lui déplaire ou qu'il serait malheureux que j'aie rencontré quelqu'un - même si à ses yeux, personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour moi - mais j'étais inquiète de sa réaction au fait que Edward était soldat et actuellement stationné en Afghanistan ... et que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés en personne.

Quand il leva son sourcil, je pris une grande respiration et dis : "Son nom est Edward Masen, il est sergent dans l'armée, stationné en Afghanistan, il est en charge de l'équipe où sont Jazz et Emmett."

Une autre respiration et j'admis, "Je suis amoureuse de lui, papa ..."

Charlie soupira, passant une main sur sa moustache et pris appui contre sa chaise. "Très bien," commença-t-il, la voix calme. "Parle-moi de lui."

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 01 h 12

Reçu : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 13 h 12

Sujet : Eh bien... tu n'es plus un vilain petit secret... ;)

Non pas que tu l'aies été, bien sûr, mais ... J'ai tout dit à Charlie à propos de toi. Je lui ai dit comment nous nous sommes rencontrés (il était aussi dégoûté par la méchante sorcière que je l'étais, d'ailleurs ...) combien nous avions en commun et combien tu comptes déjà pour moi. Rose et Alice ont fait en sorte d'utiliser les bons mots, lui dire tout ce que leurs maris leur avaient dit, que tu es un bon gars - honorable, gentil, farouchement loyal, bon leader, calme dans les situations dangereuses ... ou un "un vrai mec" selon Jasper. À la fin, il a dit qu'il réservait son jugement jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre lui-même mais il m'a fait promettre de te dire ceci : "Vous faites du mal à ma fille, les rebelles ne seront plus la seule chose dont vous aurez à vous inquiéter."

* roule des yeux et ris *

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est endormi dans son fauteuil en bas, Rose et Alice sont endormies dans la chambre de Charlie, et j'ai décidé de t'envoyer le mail avant d'aller dormir, aussi.

Je dois te faire savoir que c'est mon rire qui m'a trahi quand j'ai lu ton moment le plus embarrassant ... Je n'ai pas pu attendre en entendant l'alerte d'un nouvel e-mail. Pauvre de toi ! Mdr c'est définitivement inscrit dans la colonne embarrassante ... Je dois dire que, aussi bien Ambre Ryan que Jodi Weekley, se donneraient des coups de pied dans les fesses si elle te connaissait maintenant. Mais c'est bien ! Leur perte, mon gain ! ;)

Ahh, mon premier rendez-vous ... Eh bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer, je n'avais pas un énorme succès avec les gars de Phoenix. J'étais un peu empotée, très timide et assez maladroite, de sorte que cela... les faisait fuir (en masse, malheureusement ! Mdr. Alors, quand j'ai déménagé à Forks, imagine mon choc quand tout à coup, je suis devenue l'objet de toute l'attention, non seulement d'un… mais de trois ou quatre garçons. Que ce soit juste parce que j'étais la nouvelle fille, ou la fille du chef de la police ou une combinaison des deux, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à faire ici, mais Jacob Black - le fils du meilleur ami de mon père - m'a demandé de sortir quelques semaines après que l'année scolaire ait commencé et nous sommes allés au bowling. Pas bon du tout ... J'ai fini par lâcher la boule au moment où je m'apprêtais à la lancer, la faisant tomber sur le pied de Jacob, non pas une, mais deux fois. (Je le jure, la 2ème fois est sa faute ... il aurait dû apprendre après la première fois à ne pas rester derrière moi !). En plus je n'arrivais pas à libérer mes doigts des trous une fois et j'ai fini par terre sur la piste de bowling le tête la première. C'était ... assez humiliant. Mdr

Oooh, presque plus un Gémeaux, pas tout à fait un Cancer, hein ? Talentueux dans beaucoup de choses (humm, la musique, beau parleur avec une femme étrange à l'ordinateur ...) assoiffé de connaissances, un romantique, charmant ... Oui, je dirais que cela te décrit jusqu'au bout.

Très bien, j'avoue ... je n'y connais rien en astrologie. * ricane * J'ai dû chercher pour ce genre de trucs. Peu importe, je suis sûre que je serai capable de trouver quelque chose ... d'amusant ... pour ton anniversaire cette année - même si ce n'est pas moi dans une boîte ;(

Je ne fête pas vraiment mon anniversaire. Ma mère aimait en faire trop quand j'étais très petite, mais honnêtement, pendant une longue période, je détestais être le centre de l'attention. Alors maintenant, c'est juste moi et généralement les filles, une sortie pour le dîner, peut-être quelques boissons et quelques danses. Comme c'est peu de temps après le début des cours - le 13 septembre - nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'en faire trop.

Mon tour de poser une question ou deux ...

Un ... Es-tu chien ou chat ? J'aime les chats, mais ils semblent ne pas aimer me faire des câlins. J'aime les chiens, aussi et ils semblent m'aimer.

Et deux ... Raconte-moi un de tes fantasmes ...

Les miens ? Mmm ... J'en ai tellement ... J'aime l'idée d'avoir des rapports sexuels quelque part où c'est public, enfin suffisamment pour que je m'inquiète d'être prise sur le fait. Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que je suis un peu exhibitionniste. Pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ou quelque chose comme ça ... mais l'idée que l'homme que j'aime me regarde ou que la possibilité de nous faire surprendre en train de faire l'amour, me fait des trucs que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer.

Sur ce, je vais cacher mon visage tout rouge dans mes draps tout froids. Peut-être pour dormir, peut-être juste pour mourir d'embarras parce que je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai dit tout cela. Mdr

Je pense à toi,

Bella


	38. Ch 36 - Edward

.

**36 -** **Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 17 h 06

Reçu : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 05 h 06

Sujet : Oh, je peux être vilain, Isabella ...

Crois-moi quand je te dis que la Méchante Sorcière entraine généralement des réactions des plus étonnantes chez les gens - à la fois bonnes et mauvaises... mauvaises la plupart du temps.

Toutefois, je suis heureux que tu aies parlé de moi à ton père, Bella. Il devait le savoir. Tu pourras lui dire que son message a été reçu cinq sur cinq. La dernière chose que je veux c'est te faire du mal, ma belle. Je sais que cette chose entre nous n'est pas facile, et je vais probablement merder à un certain moment mais je tiens trop à toi pour mettre en péril la confiance que tu as en moi. Si je fous des trucs en l'air …. DIS-LE-MOI simplement. Je te promets de faire amende honorable.

Pauvre, pauvre Jake ... Mdr as-tu VRAIMENT laissé tomber la boule de bowling à deux reprises sur son pied ? Pour ta défense tu aurais dû avoir un meilleur instructeur. Tout est dans la _taille_ de la boule, Isabella - pas trop grande et pas trop petite ... juste la bonne taille. Les _trous_ sont une autre histoire. Tu devrais être capable de glisser à l'intérieur et de t'y maintenir, mais tu as aussi besoin de suffisamment d'espace pour glisser rapidement dehors pour la _lâcher._ Est-ce que ça a un sens ? ;)

Chat ou chien ? Humm, nous n'avons jamais eu d'animaux à la maison. Enfin, il y avait ce chat errant que ma mère nourrissait régulièrement. Est-ce que ça compte ? Je veux dire, c'était un gars plutôt cool. Elle l'appelait Georges. Il traînait dans le jardin et un peu partout, il venait dire bonjour quand nous étions sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Donc je suppose que Georges compte. Est-ce que cela fait moins de moi un homme si je préfère les chats aux chiens ? **ricane**

Eh bien ... ne sommes-nous pas Mlle Audacieuse, humm ? Parfois, cela me fait peur de voir combien nous avons en commun, vilaine fille.

J'aime l'idée d'être dans une situation avec la possibilité d'être pris. Quelque chose comme dans un ascenseur, où il y a plusieurs étages, avec la possibilité de l'ouverture des portes à tout moment ... Ouais, je vais en revenir à ce que tu avais dit, être incapable d'attendre d'être dans la chambre. Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais j'ai toujours voulu. Cap, Isabella ? ;) Cependant, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir ... Je ne vais pas te partager avec les regards indiscrets des autres lorsque nous faisons l'amour, ma belle. Point. Quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse la voir sauf moi.

Mon tour ... 20 questions ... tu sembles aimer cuisiner, alors quel est ton plat préféré ? Pour moi - outre tes cookies - ce serait un bon steak grillé sur le feu. C'est assez viril, non ? Viande et les pommes de terre ? Mdr. Oh, eh bien, c'est la vérité. Peut-être que cela va compenser le fait que j'aime les chats…

Profite bien du reste de ton temps avec ton père, ma chérie.

Et Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée de tout me raconter, ne le sois/soit plus jamais. Nous avons été plus qu'honnêtes jusqu'à présent et je souhaite que cela continue. Tu es une jeune femme belle et très sexy ... ne le cache pas, ne me le cache jamais. S'il te plaît.

Maintenant je vais avoir besoin d'une douche froide, simplement parce que je t'imagine dans ton lit ...

Edward

P.S. Est-ce que papa sait ce que tu penses - et peut-être que tu fais… des choses coquines – sous son toit ? Tsk, tsk, Isabella.


	39. Ch 37 - Bella

.

**37 -** **Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A: EAMasen

Envoyé : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 07 h 33

Reçu: samedi 15 mai 2010 à 19 h 33

Sujet : Oh, mon sergent Masen ...

Tu es un vilain garçon, n'est-ce pas, bébé ? * rire * Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai rien fait de coquin sous le toit de mon père, pendant cette visite. Mais… après ton e-mail, il y a fort à parier que les murs auront des secrets ce soir... ;)

Oui, j'ai vraiment lancé la boule sur le pied de cet idiot deux fois ! Je pense que lui non plus ne savait comment faire, à ce moment-là. Je pense que j'ai le bowling sous contrôle maintenant ... Les doigts dans les trous, juste la bonne pression pour maintenir et glisser dehors quand je suis prête à lâcher. Maintenant le billard, d'autre part ... Je ne suis pas sûre si je sais comment tenir la queue correctement - longue et douce, mouvement d'avant en arrière avec mes doigts ... J'ai peut-être besoin de quelques conseils supplémentaires. Es-tu prêt à m'enseigner, Edward ?

Aww, grand homme qui aime les chatons ? Putain, c'est trop mignon, je te le dis ! J'aimerais te voir trainer sur le lit où le canapé avec un tout petit chaton enfonçant ses griffes pendant qu'il grimpe sur toi pendant que tu grimaces mais tu es incapable de le mettre par terre. * love *

Voyons voir ... Mon plat préféré ? Pour manger ou pour cuisiner ? J'adore faire des enchiladas de poulet. Il y a une tonne de fromage, de crème fraîche, velouté de poulet ... donc ils ne sont pas très sains, mais mec ! C'est délicieux. Pour manger ? Tout dans la cuisine italienne, vraiment. Un beau poulet croustillant au parmesan ou des lasagnes toutes fondantes. J'adore le fromage, alors ... mdr

Hum… un ascenseur ? Vraiment ? C'est juste ... que ça devient chaud ici. Merde, Edward ... mdr Maintenant, je vais avoir CETTE image dans ma tête toute la sainte journée, tu le savais, hein ? Je ne vais jamais être en mesure d'entrer dans un ascenseur à nouveau sans avoir à changer de culotte, merci beaucoup ... Regarde, veux-tu vraiment savoir... ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment ? Nous sommes dans un ascenseur, dans un coin au fond mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a pas mal du monde dans cet ascenseur alors le fait que je suis pressée contre ta poitrine ne semble pas du tout bizarre. Je porte une jupe courte et ta main est entre mes jambes par derrière, tes doigts sont à l'intérieur de moi, me faisant venir alors que je ne peux pas faire du bruit. Personne ne peut dire ce que nous sommes en train de faire, personne ne peut rien voir, mais nous, nous on le sait… tu me sens me serrer autour de tes doigts, tu sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ton bras, celui qui est enroulé autour de ma taille pour me tenir debout. Ça sera le seul indice que tu m'as fait jouir.

Putain de merde ...

Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre une douche froide si je veux être capable de faire des crêpes pour tout le monde au petit-déjeuner. Peut-être que je vais arriver à me calmer suffisamment et que je ne vais pas ressembler à un marathonien - ma respiration lourde pourrait trahir mes pensées ou ce que je viens juste de faire...

Sois un bon garçon, et peut-être, que tu auras une nouvelle photo dans ta boîte e-mail plus tard ou demain... ;)

Tu me manques à chaque instant,

Bella


	40. Ch 38 - Edward

.

**38 - Edward**

**Afghanistan ... samedi 15 mai 2010 à 23 h 24**

_Les baraquements étaient inhabituellement vides quand je revins de ma douche. J'étais exténué mais le silence était presque assourdissant. Pensant que la plupart des hommes étaient sûrement dans la tente du mess à jouer au poker, je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers mon lit de camp._

_J'ouvris mon casier en laissant tomber mon sac de toilette à l'intérieur puis sortis mon iPod. Je me dis que je pouvais m'endormir avec la musique, au lieu de rester derrière mon portable à écrire chaque pensée idiote qui me traversait l'esprit. J'avais commencé un e-mail pour Bella mais je voulais ajouter encore des trucs et le lui envoyer le matin afin qu'elle l'ait demain, une fois qu'elle serait rentrée de chez son père._

_ Après avoir fermé et verrouillé mon casier, je me figeai tout à coup, parce que les baraquements n'étaient plus vides. Je secouai la tête, ce n'est ne pas possible, je n'ai entendu personne entrer, je n'ai vu personne et je sais sacrément bien que j'aurais remarqué quelqu'un errant du côté des baraquements des hommes._

_Bella était dans mon lit seulement vêtue de petites choses, bleu marine en dentelle, comme un cadeau. Putain, elle était si belle que je ne pouvais pas sortir un son, juste la regarder. Je commençai par ses orteils qui avaient du vernis brillant, mes yeux bougèrent plus haut, vers ses jambes toniques qui étaient douces et croisées l'une sur l'autre. La dentelle foncée la couvrait à peine en faisant un V juste au-dessous de son nombril et ça me fit me lécher les lèvres._

_Mes mains se contractèrent et mon iPod tomba au pied du lit quand mes yeux rencontrèrent encore plus de dentelle et une peau douce et lisse jusqu'à un cou gracieux. C'était ce visage que je voulais voir de nouveau, ça en était presque douloureux, pas sur une photo mais en mouvement et vivant. Ces yeux expressifs d'un brun profond, brillant avec juste assez d'espièglerie me firent m'asseoir et prêter encore plus d'attention. Ils me regardaient comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. C'était un regard qui me disait que tout allait bien et je me sentais comme si j'étais la seule chose sur cette putain de planète qui comptait pour quelqu'un ... pour elle - et nous ne nous sommes vus, putain, qu'une seule fois sur sKyPe. Mais ce fut cette voix - que je ne connaissais que trop bien - qui me sortit de mon état second._

_"Hey, bébé !" elle rit, en appui sur mon oreiller, boucles brunes autour d'elle comme un halo de chocolat. Son sourire doux relevait les coins de sa bouche, ce qui fit briller ses yeux._

_Ces yeux et son sourire doux et dangereux à la fois m'aidèrent à retrouver ma voix. "Bella ..."_

_"Viens ici," murmura-t-elle, en faisant un signe de la main pour que je vienne vers elle et comme je ne bougeais pas, elle s'assit, attrapa mes plaques d'identification et me tira vers elle._

_"S'il te plaît, Edward ..."_

_Mon nom sur les lèvres douces me fit bouger, je lui obéis, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et tombais sur elle. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, comment elle avait réussi à rentrer dans la base, pourquoi, qui, où ... et un million d'autres choses mais nous parlions trop. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je la voulais elle._

_Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et fis quelque chose que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis que j'avais vu sa photo, depuis que je l'avais vu mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, depuis que j'avais entendu son rire incroyable. Je l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais._

_Ses petites mains étaient sur ma peau pendant que je ravageais sa bouche. La dégustant, la réclamant, buvant en elle, je prenais... simplement. Et encore. Et je continuais ainsi sans aucune intention de jamais m'arrêter. Mes hanches poussèrent vers l'avant, pour s'installer dans le creux de ses cuisses et ma queue trouva une friction des plus délicieuses contre sa chatte couverte de dentelle. Elle était humide et chaude, ses mains agrippées à mon T-shirt et poussant mon boxer. Quand mes hanches poussèrent à nouveau vers l'avant, nous gémîmes ensemble, nos lèvres se séparant finalement._

_"Dis-moi d'arrêter, ma belle," lui dis-je, même si ma bouche ne quittait jamais sa peau, pendant que j'en goûtais chaque centimètre, de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule, tout en tirant les bretelles de son soutien-gorge vers le bas, prenant ses seins dans mes mains et pinçant ses mamelons._

_"Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter, sergent," souffla-elle, en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en me tirant vers le haut. "Nous le voulons tous les deux... s'il te plaît ... "_

_Assis entre ses jambes, j'attrapai ma chemise et la fis passer par-dessus ma tête puis saisis ses sous-vêtements et les enlevai rapidement. Bella dégrafa son soutien-gorge et soudain, elle se retrouva nue sous moi, me suppliant de lui faire l'amour. _

_"Putain, bébé," gémis-je, je la voulais si fort que j'avais mal et que je pouvais à peine respirer. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine quand elle me tira sur elle. Ma main passa le long de sa cuisse juste pour la hisser autour de ma taille et je l'embrassai à nouveau, suçant cette lèvre inférieure avec laquelle elle me tentait tout temps._

_"Putain, tu es tellement belle, Bella," lui dis-je, mordillant un endroit le long de son cou pendant qu'elle roula des hanches contre le miennes, me faisant glisser juste à l'intérieur de sa chaleur humide. "Je suis tellement amoureux de toi et je te veux. Dis-moi, dis-moi que je peux t'avoir, tu dois me le dire ...tu es à moi, Bella ... "_

_"Oui," haleta-t-elle, mais ça sortit dans un long et bas gémissement tandis que je glissai complètement à l'intérieur d'elle. "Je t'aime, aussi ..."_

_Et je vins instantanément._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je les refermai à nouveau brièvement. Jetant un regard sur l'horloge et tirant sur mes écouteurs, je vis que j'avais dormi plusieurs heures. Je gémis maugréant dans ma barbe, recouvrant mon visage avec mon oreiller.

Quel âge j'ai ? Seize ans ? Un rêve mouillé ? Vraiment ?

Le baraquement était calme, tout le monde dormait alors j'allais me laver. Quand je revins à mon lit, j'ouvris mon ordinateur portable, j'avais un e-mail et je répondis immédiatement.

ooo

De: EAMasen

A: Bella Swan

Envoyé : dimanche 16 Mai 2010 à 00 h 56

Reçu : samedi 15 Mai 2010 à 12 h 56

Sujet : Je vais faire une crise cardiaque avant que nous nous rencontrions ...

Je ne peux pas dormir, ma belle. C'est ta faute. :) Tu as envahi mes rêves, ainsi que chacune de mes pensées quand je suis réveillé.

Bien, je ne suis pas sûr que je doive m'en plaindre. Au moins, je peux te voir dans mes rêves... te toucher, t'embrasser. Peut-être que je peux juste dormir le reste de mon temps ici. mdr

Suis-je prêt à t'enseigner le billard ? Oui ! Crois-moi quand je dis que tout est dans le positionnement de la _queue_, te pencher... juste comme il faut...

Les chatons sont amusants. :) Mon voisin a eu une portée quand j'étais jeune, et j'avais l'habitude d'aller là-bas tous les jours après l'école. Tout est un ennemi, tout doit être attaqué, et puis ... dodo. Mdr. Une fois que tout va bien dans leur petit monde, ils dorment sans s'inquiéter. Il y a probablement quelque chose à apprendre d'eux, soit ils t'aiment soit pas. Ils voient quelque chose en toi et s'ils te font confiance ils viennent vers toi, sinon ils vivent leur vie et te laissent tranquille. On peut facilement comprendre pourquoi dans l'ancienne Egypte ils étaient sacrés. Ils portent avec eux un air de la royauté.

Bella, si tu veux un chaton, nous en aurons un. C'est une raison de plus pour moi de me concentrer pour foutre le camp d'ici. Je ferais tout pour te voir sourire. Je le pense vraiment.

Tu as tout faux pour l'ascenseur, Isabella. La jupe courte reste mais l'ascenseur est vide. A mi-chemin j'appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Je te prends contre le mur ... dur et vite. Juste avant que la sécurité n'arrive, je te fais venir autour de moi, parce que je veux t'entendre lorsque tu cries mon nom. Rien qui soit silencieux. Les e-mails le sont assez - putain - silencieux.

Seigneur, j'ai besoin d'une douche froide ... encore une fois. ;) Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que les kilomètres entre nous commencent à me taper sur le système.

S'il te plaît fais-moi savoir quand tu rentres de chez ton père. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité. OK ?

Je perds la tête sans toi ...

Edward

P.S. Question ... Je t'ai mise comme personne à contacter en cas d'urgence, est-ce que ça te dérange ? J'avais besoin de changer cela. Je sais que tu es la seule qui se préoccupe de moi… si quelque chose m'arrive… (Et ne t'avise pas de paniquer à cause de moi !) J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que tu le sais.

Jasper et Emmett le savent aussi mais je voulais te le dire. C'est important, ma chérie, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cela, je le changerais... fais-le-moi savoir simplement.


	41. Ch 39 - Bella

.

**39 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : samedi 15 mai 2010 à 14 h 07

Reçu : dimanche 16 Mai 2010 à 02 h 07

Sujet : Tu rêves de moi ?

C'est bien car mes rêves sont remplis de toi. ;) Parler de queue et d'angles ... Oui, mon rêve de ce soir ne sera pas différent de ceux que je fais depuis un certain temps maintenant. (Pas que je m'en plaigne. * Sourire *)

Je pense que j'aimerais un chaton. Je n'ai pas eu un animal de compagnie depuis que j'étais enfant. Peut-être que nous pourrons prendre un chiot aussi. Ils pourraient grandir ensemble ...

Ce n'est pas juste, bébé ... Tout d'abord le billard puis l'ascenseur ? Merde, tu essayes de me tuer, non ? Je suis d'accord pour dire que les mails sont trop silencieux. C'est sûr ... c'est mieux que rien du tout, mais quand même. Je me languis d'entendre ta voix de nouveau - et être capable de t'entendre ... pour voir ton visage quand tu es excité et prêt à jouir.

Merde, rien que cette pensée me fait quelque chose. Et merde ... Je suis avec les filles, on voulait acheter des biscuits pour les amener au poste et maintenant je dois changer de culotte ! Mdr

Je ferais mieux d'y aller, bébé.

Je pense toujours à toi,

Bella

P.S. Bien sûr, que je suis d'accord pour être ton contact d'urgence. Je suis honorée que tu souhaites que ce soit moi. J'espère qu'on n'en aura pas besoin, bien sûr, mais j'aime le fait que tu aies fait ce changement. Xoxo

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : samedi 15 Mai 2010 à 16 h 26

Reçu : dimanche 16 Mai 2010 à 04 h 26

Sujet : Privée d'e-mails

Je trouve que j'ai passé trop de temps derrière l'ordinateur et le téléphone, donc je vais me priver d'e-mail. LOL je veux passer la soirée avec Charlie, alors ça va être blackout jusque que tard ce soir ou demain.

Mais je t'enverrai quand même un mail quand je serai rentrée à la maison !

20 Questions ! Voici quelque chose pour te faire cogiter ...

De tout ce que tu m'as dit, il semble que tes parents ont profité d'un bon mariage (contrairement aux miens ...) Quand tu regardes en arrière quelles sont les choses que tu as admirées dans leur relation ? Moi, je ne me souviens pas d'eux quand ils étaient ensemble mais il y a une chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas ou ne pouvaient pas faire et cela a conduit à leur divorce, c'est le compromis. Chacun savait ce qu'il voulait, à tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un moyen d'être heureux ensemble.

Tu me manques,

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : dimanche 16 Mai 2010 à 17 h 32

Reçu : lundi 17 Mai 2010 à 05 h 32

Sujet : Je suis à la maison !

Oh mon dieu ... J'adore rendre visite à mon père mais je suis contente d'être de retour chez moi, où je ne me sens pas comme si j'étais une adolescente voulant se faufiler dehors pour voir un garçon ! Mdr

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt. Nous avons fini par avoir du monde hier soir (nous étions serrés comme des sardines dans la petite maison de mon père !), certains des gars du poste de police et leurs familles, la petite amie de Charlie, Sue et ses enfants et même des gens qui étaient à l'école avec moi. Même ce pauvre Jake est venu ... et il n'a pas changé d'un iota. Il a flirté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je lui montre l'une de tes photos en treillis militaire, posant avec Em et Jazz, celle où vous avez l'air durs et dangereux. Il a changé son fusil d'épaule sacrément vite après ça, il a même ajouté de te dire merci pour ce que tu fais puis il a vite commencé à flirter avec Leah, la fille de Sue. C'était à tomber par terre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart d'entre eux sont restés très tard, puis les filles et moi avons joué aux cartes avec Charlie une fois que tout le monde a été parti.

C'est moi qui aie conduit au retour, donc je n'ai pas eu la chance de t'écrire en chemin. * soupir * Comme je l'ai dit ... C'est bon d'être rentrée !

Mdr

Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. De la soupe que j'aie dans le congélateur, un film calme (je pense ... _Comment se faire larguer en 10 jours_, peut-être ?), puis au lit. Mes rêves de toi m'appellent.

Passe une bonne journée, bébé.

Bella

ooo

**Seattle ... dimanche 16 mai 2010 à 17 h 51**

Je fermai mon ordinateur portable et le mis sur la table basse, en me roulant en boule sur moi-même. Je venais de terminer la dernière relecture des quelques mails d'Edward et maintenant que j'étais à la maison je pouvais enfin mieux me concentrer.

Mon cœur était si plein qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait exploser. Il avait admis qu'il m'aimait ...

_Je ne vais pas te partager avec les regards indiscrets des autres lorsque nous faisons l'amour, ma belle. Point. Quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse la voir sauf moi._

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui écrire que je l'aimais aussi dans mon e-mail. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais faire par e-mail. Par sKyPe ou au téléphone peut-être… je n'allais certainement pas attendre jusqu'à ce que je puisse le lui dire en personne. Je voulais – **j'en avais besoin** \- qu'il le sache avant, peu importe ce qui allait arriver. Mais je voulais être capable de dire les mots, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre dans ma voix et j'espère le voir sur mon visage, et pas seulement le lire d'une manière impersonnelle comme dans un e-mail.

Et puis ... son dernier e-mail. Je commençai à trembler à nouveau en y repensant.

_Je t'ai mise comme personne à contacter en cas d'urgence, est-ce que ça te dérange ? J'avais besoin de changer cela. Je sais que tu es la seule qui se préoccupe de moi… si quelque chose m'arrive… (Et ne t'avise pas de paniquer à cause de moi !) J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que tu le sais. Jasper et Emmett le savent aussi mais je voulais te le dire. C'est important, ma chérie, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cela, je vais le changer. ... fais-le-moi savoir simplement._

Je savais combien ce truc d'urgence était une affaire énorme. Alice et Rose vivent avec cela chaque jour ... et puis il y a eu cette discussion avec mon père dimanche matin, quand nous étions seuls.

_En lui passant la deuxième tasse de café, je me suis assise face à lui à la petite table de la cuisine, en ne faisant qu'à moitié attention à ce qui m'entourait. Alors, quand il tendit la main et la posa sur mon bras, il me fit sursauter et je renversai un peu du café de la tasse._

_En me tendant une serviette qu'il prit sur la pile au centre de la table, Charlie leva un sourcil. "Veux-tu me dire ce qui te préoccupe tant et de rend nerveuse ? "_

_Son sourcil est resté levé quand je lui parlais du post-scriptum d'Edward dans son dernier e-mail. "Bells, le changement d'ECU est un grand truc, tu le sais ça, non ? "_

_"ECU?"_

_Il hocha la tête. "En cas d'urgence."_

_Ah. "Oh ... ouais. Je sais, papa." Je souris mais vu l'expression de Charlie, je pourrais dire que c'était plus une grimace._

_Mon père m'observa pendant un long moment et il me dit calmement : "C'est une énorme responsabilité, Isabella. Un soldat ne le fait pas sur un caprice et il ne fait pas n'importe quelle connaissance aléatoire sa principale personne de contact - surtout pas s'il a un être cher à la maison"._

_Je dus être assez tranquille pendant longtemps car il sentit le besoin de parler à nouveau._

_"Tu dois être honnête avec lui, Bells. Si tu n'es pas prête à ça, tu dois le lui dire maintenant, avant... ?"_

_"Non !" Ma réponse a été immédiate. "Désolée," dis-je d'un air penaud, en baissant la voix. "Je l'aime, papa. Je n'étais pas sûre ..."_

_"Qu'il t'aime en retour ?"_

_J'acquiesçai doucement, les yeux fixés sur le liquide laiteux dans la tasse entre mes mains._

_"Isabella Swan, regarde-moi !" La voix de mon père était stricte, sans fioritures, il attendit jusqu'à ce que je lève la tête et que je le regarde dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole. "Si ce garçon ne t'aime pas, je vais rendre mon badge demain. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, Bella. Bientôt. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il a quelqu'un qui le soutient. Crois-moi, parfois, cela peut faire une grande différence entre la vie ou la mort là-bas, quand tu sais que tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend"._

_Une larme est tombée quand j'ai hoché la tête et je l'ai essuyée avant d'embrasser mon père, lui murmurant un merci et lui montrant combien je l'aimais et l'admirais au mieux en une seule étreinte._

Je réalisai soudain que Charlie avait raison. Les indices étaient tous là. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour parler à Edward, pour trouver quelque chose qui serait mieux qu'un e-mail pour lui dire exactement ce que je ressentais ... et si je craquais avant et je le lui disais dans un e-mail... eh bien, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, je me suis levée en souriant pour sortir la soupe de brocoli au fromage du congélateur.


	42. Ch 40 - Edward

**.**

**40 – Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : lundi 17 Mai 2010 à 22 h 23

Reçu : lun 17 Mai 2010 à 10 h 23

Sujet : Je sais que je suis en retard pour revenir vers toi ...

Hey, chérie.

Je suis désolé, je suis en retard pour te répondre. Nous avons fait face toute la nuit à une situation difficile dans un village non loin du camp de base. Un de nos camions de transport a été attaqué sur la route en venant ici avec quelques fournitures. Mon équipe est partie à la recherche des insurgés qui ont attaqué. Non seulement nous avons perdu nos approvisionnements mais nous avons perdu deux hommes de l'infanterie et un chauffeur. Merde ! Je serai heureux quand je pourrai foutre le camp d'ici.

** soupir **

Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point j'avais besoin de tes trois mails, même quand c'était pour me dire que tu allais te priver d'Edward. Je vais prendre tout ce que je peux à ce point, parce que je sais que nous devons repartir ce soir. En fait, cet e-mail ne sera pas aussi long que d'habitude car j'ai besoin de dormir pendant au moins quelques heures - même si je ne veux rien de plus que me plonger dans tes mots doux.

Je promets que je n'essaie pas de te tuer, ma belle. Mdr. Cependant, je pense que nous allons nous torturer lentement l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfin face à face. Mais quelle douce douleur c'est ... Tu es si sexy et ouverte qu'il m'est difficile de résister à te taquiner. Et Isabella, si les culottes sont un problème... n'en porte pas. Cela ne me dérange pas.

Les chiots, chatons, poissons rouges... merde, Bella, je m'en fiche en ce moment. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être en mesure de penser vraiment à ce genre de choses. Je voudrais t'acheter le monde et te le donner si je le pouvais. A la seconde même où tu seras dans mes bras, je vais te donner tous les foutu trucs que tu veux.

Mes parents... Ils étaient farouchement amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis l'université. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trucs pour lesquels ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. Je pense que ce que j'admirais le plus était leur dévouement à l'autre, qui je le pense m'incluait, aussi. Il connaissait l'autre si bien, dépendait de l'autre. Ils étaient fidèles et ils se regardaient comme si personne d'autre n'existait. Ça a tué mon père de voir ma mère disparaître parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et une fois qu'elle a disparu, c'était comme il n'y avait rien d'autre qui le retenait sur cette Terre. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais elle était sa vie... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la suivre. Leur amour était ce que j'admirais le plus.

Je suis heureux que tu aies pu passer un bon moment avec ton père et les filles mais je suis aussi heureux que tu sois à la maison en toute sécurité. Toutefois, si ce Jacob Black a besoin d'un autre rappel… fais-le-moi savoir ma belle. Je serai heureux de faire plus, que simplement poser pour une putain de photo. Il a un téléphone, non ?

Autant je déteste ça, je dois y aller, mon amour. Je promets un mail dès que je peux. Essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

Ton Edward


	43. Ch 41 - Bella

**. **

**41 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé: lundi 17 Mai 2010 à 11 h 42

Reçu: lundi 17 Mai 2010 à 23 h 42

Sujet: Que se passe-t-il avec les hommes?

Je te jure c'est comme si quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans l'eau ici à Washington... D'abord, Jacob Black. Puis ce matin ? Mike Newton ! Il est venu dans ma classe avant le début des cours, tout fanfaron, tout poli et suave (comme si j'allais le croire maintenant ? Et franchement, comme si je l'avais jamais vraiment cru... MDR). Il a dit qu'il avait entendu dire que j'avais appelé les services sociaux et que si j'avais besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer, qu'il serait heureux de me prêter ses "larges épaules solides" (ses mots, pas les miens) pour tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

Une fois que j'ai réussi à m'arrêter de rire, je lui ai demandé ce que Lauren en penserait si elle l'entendait parler comme ça. Il m'a dit qu'il avait appris pendant le week-end qu'elle avait menti au sujet de sa grossesse, alors qu'il était prêt à me reprendre... maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de fardeau à porter.

*roule des yeux* J'ai dit non, merci, mon petit-ami m'a donné tout le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. Il ne croyait pas que j'avais vraiment un petit-ami, même après lui avoir montré les photos que j'avais de toi. Je pense que ses mots exacts ont été : "Hey bébé. Je sais que je te manque. Pas besoin d'essayer de me rendre jaloux." Quand je lui ai redit que ma réponse était toujours non, merci, il a juste fait un clin d'œil en partant et m'a dit par-dessus son épaule qu'il me laissait de l'espace maintenant mais que je le lui dise quand je serai prête à abandonner l'idée de "faire semblant d'avoir un petit-ami."

Je me demande ce que j'avais vu en lui, franchement ?

En tout cas, assez parlé de lui. Mdr

Je suis désolée d'entendre parler d'hommes qui ont été tués, chéri. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment ça doit être dur d'être là-bas. J'espère que ceux qui ont fait ça vont être retrouvés rapidement et que personne d'autre ne va être blessé ou tué. Je suis contente que mes mails ridicules t'aident à tenir. Je peux t'en écrire dix par jour si cela t'aide à traverser la merde que tu dois endurer là-bas. S'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites ou dont tu as besoin, tu sais que tu peux toujours me le demander, d'accord ? N'aie jamais peur de demander.

J'ai adoré que tu me parles de tes parents. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils aient pu rester ensemble aussi longtemps que cela a duré et cela me brise le cœur que ce soit fini et pour toi aussi. Je sais qu'ils sont en train de te regarder d'en haut, ils doivent être sacrément fiers de toi et de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Oh ho ! Tu sembles aimer l'idée de moi sans culotte, Sergent. Je me demande si je devrais essayer la prochaine fois que nous sommes sur Skype ... Si tu aimes cette idée, tu pourrais être intéressé de savoir qu'il y a eu de nombreuses nuits où j'ai renoncé au T-shirt et à la culotte pour dormir et j'ai choisi de dormir toute nue. J'aime sentir les draps frais contre ma peau… et j'aime sentir la brise qui entre par la fenêtre ou celle du ventilateur sur mon corps, soufflant sur ma poitrine ou entre mes jambes, surtout si j'ai chaud... ou suis excitée ;)

Je dois y aller. Le déjeuner pour les gamins devrait bientôt être terminé et j'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose à boire et préparer la leçon de maths pour cet après-midi. J'espère que tu vas trouver un peu du sommeil bien nécessaire, bébé. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, sois prudent quand vous serez dehors plus tard. Rappelle-toi que je suis là à t'attendre quand tu sortiras, donc j'ai besoin que tu sois prudent jusqu'à ce que tu sois ici avec moi !

A bientôt ... xoxo

Bella

P.S. Edward, juste pour que tu le saches... Quand tu m'auras dans tes bras, j'aurai tout ce qu'il faut. Les chiots, chatons, poissons rouges... Bien sûr, un animal de compagnie serait formidable, mais toi ? Tu es ce que je veux dans mes bras tous les soirs.


	44. Ch 42 - Edward

.

**42 - Edward**

**Afghanistan ... mardi 18 mai 2010 à 11h12**

"Merde !" Je gémis, poussant mon ordinateur portable loin de moi et en secouant la tête. Je pris une autre bouchée de mon déjeuner que je n'appréciais vraiment pas.

"Sergent, tu vas bien ?" demanda Jasper, poussant mon coude avec le sien.

Nous étions tous épuisés mais putain énervés de ne pas pouvoir trouver les connards qui avaient fait exploser notre camion de transport. C'était comme s'ils avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre. Ma théorie était qu'ils se cachaient dans les montagnes, non loin du village. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de les retrouver parce que jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrêtés, nous ne pouvions laisser personne passer sur la route. Sans passage pas d'approvisionnement.

Je lus le mail de Bella à nouveau en secouant la tête. Si elle pensait que quelqu'un mettait quelque chose dans l'eau, elle délirait. Ma fille était magnifique… putain, sexy et pleine de vie, c'est sûr que les gars lui faisaient du rentre dedans. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas reprendre ce gars, Mike, simplement à la manière dont elle avait ri de lui, la façon dont sa colère sexy avait éclaté. Ce qui me mettait hors de moi, c'est qu'il ne la croyait pas quand elle lui disait qu'elle était prise. Le trou du cul avait trompé et menti ... et il ne la croyait pas ? Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

"Yo, Ed ... tu es en train de plier la fourchette, mec," fit remarquer Emmett.

"Sergent ?" dit Jasper, en me prenant la fourchette. "Crache le morceau. Que dit Bella ? Tout va bien ?"

"Son ex veut revenir," murmurai-je, me sentant comme un trou du cul jaloux mais bon sang, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire puisque j'étais à l'autre bout du monde.

"Mike ?" demanda Emmett, en grimaçant quand j'acquiesçai.

"Qu'est-ce que Bella a dit ?" demanda Jasper à nouveau, en regardant mon ordinateur comme s'il allait pouvoir le voir par lui-même.

"Il ne la croit pas quand elle lui dit qu'elle a un petit-ami..." grognai-je, en essayant de redonner à ma fourchette sa forme initiale.

Emmett soupira, son visage n'était plus celui de l'homme jovial qu'il est habituellement. Il pointa vers mon ordinateur, en disant : "Nous avons besoin de ça et du bureau du commandant. Allons-y. "

Je le regardai puis, me tournai vers Jasper qui haussa les épaules, mais un sourire lent glissa sur son visage.

Balançant nos déchets dans la poubelle, nous allâmes au bureau du commandant, mettant tout sur le bureau. Emmett attrapa mon ordinateur, il l'ouvrit et commença à chercher puis il me montra un site Web.

"Sergent, commande quelque chose," dit-il en riant, faisant un geste vers l'écran où je pouvais voir un site de livraison de fleurs. "Si tu le fais aujourd'hui, Bells va les avoir au moment du déjeuner demain ... eh bien, techniquement aujourd'hui ... je veux dire, notre aujourd'hui est son demain ... Merde ! Vous avez compris ! "

Jasper et moi craquâmes et rigolâmes comme des cons pendant qu'il sortait un petit carnet de sa poche arrière puis il prit son téléphone en murmurant _"petite merde stupide ..."_ Il attendit que le téléphone sonne, et même si nous ne pouvions entendre qui était à l'autre but de la ligne, je levai mes sourcils quand Emmett se mit à tonner.

"Mike! ... C'est Emmett McCarty. Tu sais ? Le mari de Rose ..." Il s'arrêta, souriant comme le bâtard qu'il pourrait vraiment être. "Non, mec ... elle ne veut pas que je t'achète ton revolver mais merci. Hey, écoute ... J'ai besoin d'une faveur, mec. Je sais que tu travailles toujours avec Bella ..."

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, secoua la tête, baissant sa voix, menaçant. "Non, Mike... Je suis bien conscient du fait que vous n'êtes pas ensemble et je te promets que nous parlerons de tout ça quand je vais sortir de ce désert car elle est comme ma petite sœur mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une faveur." Il s'arrêta de nouveau, soufflant de frustration. "Oui, je t'appelle de l'étranger, espèce de crétin. Maintenant, écoute. Le petit-ami de Bella, Edward, va lui envoyer quelque chose demain et j'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'elle va passer à l'accueil avant le déjeuner. Compris ?"

"Oh, putain ! C'est parfait," murmura Jasper, tapotant ma poitrine avec le dos de sa main. "Commande quelque chose, sergent ...Quelque chose de joli - mais pas des roses. Elles sont trop ... ordinaires."

Je fermai ma bouche qui s'était ouverte en entendant la menace - pas si subtile - d'Emmett à Mike, merde, je ne pensais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient - mais je commençais à regarder l'écran. Faisant rapidement défiler ce qui semblait être un milliard d'arrangements, je trouvai finalement quelque chose qui ressemblait tellement à... Bella. C'était simple, beau et naturel, mais amusant... tout comme elle l'était. Après avoir choisi, je joignis un message pour elle, je payai et puis hochai la tête vers Emmett, qui balançait toujours de la merde à Mike.

"Yo, Mike. Je ne veux pas vraiment en entendre parler," grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux. "Maintenant ... assure-toi qu'elle ait son cadeau demain ou je le saurais. Et ce ne sera pas juste moi, à qui tu auras affaire. Non seulement je parlerai au père de Bella concernant le Remington qui n'est pas... déclaré mais quand nous aurons notre petite conversation à propos de tout ce que tu as fait à Bells... je ne serai pas seul. Et je te le dis, tu ne vas pas aimer Eddie quand il est énervé, mec, donc touche pas sa copine." Emmett s'arrêta de nouveau, hocha la tête et dit : "Bien." Quand il eut raccroché, il murmura, "Froussard".

Jasper sourit et avec Em ils cognèrent leurs poings. "Rose ne veut toujours pas que tu aies cette arme, hein ?"

"Merde, non," Emmett rit, déjà de retour à sa bonne humeur habituelle. "Est-ce que tu vas mieux maintenant, Sergent ? C'est chiant que nous ne puissions pas faire plus d'ici, mais..." Il rit en secouant la tête. "Crois-moi ... Je dois à ce site de fleurs un énorme baiser. Il a sauvé mes fesses plus de fois que je ne peux compter... "

"Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?" demandai-je, ouvrant un mail que je voulais envoyer à ma fille.

"Il le fera," Em rit. "Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point Rosie lui en veut pour cette merde qu'il a fait subir à Bells. Elle se retient parce que Bella ne veut pas faire trop de vagues à propos de tout ça. Il le fera parce que je lui fous la trouille..."

"Merci, Em," dis-je avec un signe de tête et en tapant dans sa main avant qu'ils ne me laissent à mon mail.

"Pas de problème," dit-il, me faisant un signe de main. "Tu ferais la même chose pour moi... Maintenant j'ai besoin de dormir avant que nous sortions dans quelques heures... "

ooo

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : mardi 18 mai 2010 à 11:43

Reçu : lun 17 Mai 2010 à 23:43

Sujet : Il n'y a rien dans cette putain d'eau, Isabella ...

Ma jolie,

Tu n'en as probablement aucune idée mais tu es très désirable. Tu es magnifique et sexy et toutes les choses qui font que les hommes te veulent, moi y compris. Mike t'a donné la plus ancienne phrase qu'un mec puisse dire à propos d'une putain d'épaule pour pleurer, et c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il s'est foutu de toi. Ça n'a pas d'importance s'il ne croit pas que tu as quelqu'un... aussi longtemps que TOI tu le crois. S'il ne te prend pas au sérieux, donne-lui un coup de genou dans les couilles. Crois-moi, je le ferais si je le pouvais. Il t'a dit que tu essayais de le rendre jaloux parce qu'il est jaloux, bébé. Il a perdu la chose la plus extraordinaire et maintenant il le sait. Comment tu as dit ça déjà ? Il a perdu et j'ai gagné. Ne te laisse pas perturber par lui.

Nous sommes toujours à la recherche des insurgés. Nous y retournerons dans quelques heures, donc j'ai besoin de dormir un peu mais je voulais juste t'envoyer un mail. Merde, mon amour, ta voix me manque. J'aurais aimé t'appeler tous les jours mais ce n'est pas possible. Mais je suis prudent, je fais attention, car tout ce que je veux est ce que tu as dit… toi dans mes bras tous les soirs. C'est tout ce sur quoi que je peux me concentrer… venir à toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'enrouler autour de toi et ne jamais avoir besoin de respirer, Bella. Je veux m'accrocher physiquement à la seule chose qui a rendu ma vie infiniment meilleure.

Tu as dit que tu voulais savoir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose... Eh bien, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu continues à faire ce que tu fais. Chaque mail, chaque appel téléphonique et chaque paquet que tu m'envoies m'empêche de perdre la tête. Octobre est si loin et cette pensée me tue.

Je dois y aller, ma chérie. Je déteste ça mais je dois être en forme quand nous sortirons à nouveau. Je suppose que tu vas avoir ce mail avant de te coucher alors je te souhaite des doux rêves, amour. Rêve de moi ...

Toujours à toi,

Edward

P.S. Sans culotte ? Isabella, crois-moi quand je te dis que la seule fois où je veux que tu sois... sans culotte ce sera avec moi. Merde, et quand tu seras avec moi je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu sois habillée du tout mais si ça arrive et que nous sommes en public, savoir que pourrais te toucher... sans entrave, sans tabou... à tout moment, me rendra fou. Putain, je ne peux pas attendre de te sentir...


	45. Ch 43 - Bella

.

**43 - Bella**

**Seattle ... mardi 18 mai 2010 à 11 h 28**

"Ok, les enfants, calmez-vous, mettez-vous en rang. Mlle Stéphanie vous amènera à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner," dis-je aux enfants, qui semblaient hyper agités aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était parce que nous n'avions qu'un peu plus d'une semaine d'école mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, ils m'usaient, et nous étions seulement à la mi-journée.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, j'attrapai mon sac et partis pour le réfectoire des enseignants, où je pourrai prendre quelque chose dans les distributeurs automatiques et vérifier mes mails.

Il y avait quelques enseignants dans la salle quand j'entrai, je leur dis bonjour avant d'aller vers une des petites tables à l'arrière. Je venais de m'asseoir avec une bouteille d'eau et des petits sacs d'arachides grillées au miel, des chips et en dessert une barre aux céréales et pépites de chocolat quand Mike est entré en s'agitant ... _Génial._

"Hey, Bella," dit-il, avec un sourire. "Tu dois venir avec moi."

Choquée - mais pas trop quand même - de son audace, je levai un sourcil et dis avec éloquence, "Hein ?"

"Je suis censé t'accompagner jusqu'au bureau."

A mon regard encore confus, il leva les yeux et souffla. "Tu as une livraison à l'accueil et j'ai été invité à m'assurer que tu vas y aller, alors viens." Il marmonna dans sa barbe, à peine assez fort pour que je puisse comprendre, "Je ne veux pas me faire botter le cul, alors viens, bon sang !"

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire, alors je l'ai juste ignoré en commençant à ranger mes affaires.

"Laisse tout ça là," dit Mike, pointant vers l'une des autres enseignantes de troisième année. "Barbara va tout garder pour toi." Il déversa son charme mielleux en se tournant vers elle. "Hein, Barbara tu le feras ?"

Elle rit, et effectivement elle rigola putain… et battit des cils. "Oui, bien sûr, Mike," dit-elle, en agitant une main sans le quitter des yeux, "Allez-y, Bella. Je vais garder un œil sur vos affaires pour vous."

En roulant des yeux, je lui dis, "Merci." Je savais que tout irait bien mais je jetai un dernier regard à l'ordinateur portable, triste que le mail d'Edward, qui j'étais sûre m'attendait, devait encore attendre quelques minutes de plus. "Bien, Mike, allons-y, alors. "

Étonnamment, Mike ne tenta rien en chemin pour l'accueil. En fait, il était poli, me posait des questions sur les enfants, comment ils étaient pendant cette dernière partie de l'école avant l'été, et maintenait une distance respectueuse entre nous, ne forçant pas mon espace personnel. C'était comme s'il était un gars complètement différent de celui qu'il avait été la veille. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait changé mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'en étais reconnaissante. Je pouvais m'occuper de lui si je devais mais ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que je voulais faire. Quand nous arrivâmes au bureau, Mike mit les mains dans ses poches, l'air nerveux pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

"Écoute, Bella ..." Il souffla un rire et secoua la tête. "Envoie le bonjour à Emmett et dis-lui que j'aie fait ce que je devais faire. Bonne chance avec ton nouveau mec."

Alors qu'il partait par le couloir je compris enfin. D'une certaine manière, mes garçons avaient réussi à l'atteindre. Je ris, sauf que c'était la chose la plus douce qu'ils avaient jamais fait pour moi. Emmett et Jasper... et maintenant Edward ... étaient des gars géniaux. Même de l'autre bout du monde, ils veillaient moi.

Je regardai Mike flirter avec une des secrétaires et je secouai la tête. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne changerait jamais. Ensuite, je lui tournai le dos et entrai dans le bureau, sentant ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand quand je vis un bouquet dans un vase en verre bleu magnifique sur le comptoir. Quelque part, je le savais sans aucun doute, il était pour moi. Un vase bleu et des fleurs bleues ? Ouais, elles venaient vraiment d'Edward.

"Ah, Bella !" dit Mme Cope en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. "Ma jeune dame, vous avez un certain admirateur ... C'est arrivé pour vous ce matin avec l'instruction d'attendre… que vous viendriez les chercher pendant le déjeuner."

Souriant, je m'approchai des fleurs, en me penchant pour les sentir une fois, avant de m'écarter. "Oui, madame."

"Allez, ma fille," dit-elle. "Pas besoin d'attendre. Il y a une carte."

Immédiatement, je me tournai vers les fleurs pour prendre la carte. Je la sortis de son support, mes doigts effleurant légèrement les doux pétales blancs de l'un des lys.

_Bella,_

_Ce que nous avons, ce que nous avons créé est seulement à nous. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, l'important est ce que nous ressentons. Tu comptes pour moi plus que je peux le dire. Je ne suis pas courageux mais depuis que tu es dans ma vie, j'ai enfin trouvé tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin._

_Un jour, je vais te porter des fleurs en main propre mais pour l'instant, cela devrait le faire._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Edward_

Avec les yeux larmoyants, je remerciai Mme Cope, pris les fleurs et me précipitai vers le réfectoire, toutes pensées de déjeuner disparues.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lire son dernier mail et lui envoyer quelque chose en retour.

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : mardi 18 mai 2010 à 11 h 35

Reçu : mardi 18 mai 2010 à 23 h 35

Sujet : Oh Sergent ...

Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs, chéri. C'était tout à fait inattendu mais j'ai absolument et complètement apprécié. Ils sont magnifiques, Edward, vraiment. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai lu ta douce carte. Ils vont être magnifiques sur mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison plus tard et puis sur ma commode, afin qu'ils puissent être la dernière chose que je vois avant d'aller me coucher et la première quand je me réveille tous les matins. (Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu tout le bleu ...) Peut-être que très bientôt, tu pourras voir autre chose de bleu - je te taquine - hum?)

* rire * Ne me tente pas à propos de Mike, pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans les boules, chéri. Bien que... je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett lui a dit mais cela a marché, parce qu'il était si sacrément poli et... tellement pas lui-même quand il m'a conduit vers le bureau, c'était trop drôle.

Je veux entendre ta voix bientôt, aussi, Sergent. Je peux encore entendre notre dernière conversation - cet accent du Midwest, chaud comme le miel... Putain c'est la meilleure musique au monde pour moi maintenant et je ne m'excuse pas pour cela. T'enrouler autour de moi et de ne jamais respirer ? Cela semble sacrément parfait pour moi, bébé. Nous allons passer à travers les prochains quatre mois et demi et en faire une réalité, ok ?

Tu es dans mes pensées et mes rêves à chaque instant de chaque jour et de chaque nuit, Edward. Rappelle-toi toujours de cela.

Bella

P.S. Maudit sois-tu pour les culottes mouillées... encore ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à en prendre de rechange… juste au cas où !


	46. Ch 44 - Edward

.

**44 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : mercredi 19 Mai 2010 à 00 h 13

Reçu : mardi 18 mai 2010 à 12 h 13

Sujet: Tu m'as tellement donné, Bella ...

Ma Beauté,

Les fleurs sont juste une petite contrepartie de ce que je souhaite pouvoir te donner mais j'avais besoin de t'envoyer quelque chose en retour. C'est à peine si cela compense tous les cookies, le réconfort et les sourires que tu m'as envoyés pour que mon chemin soit plus doux mais je voulais que tu saches que c'était apprécié. Ça signifie tellement...

Chérie, je serai injoignable demain. Nous allons installer une embuscade sur la route pour attraper ces connards. Nous pensons qu'ils en ont après nos approvisionnements. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon commandant nous laisse rentrer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé ces bâtards. MDR ! Et as-tu besoin que je te le dise, mon amour ? Oui, je vais faire attention. Je le jure !

Tu peux mettre le genou dans les couilles de Mike à tout moment si tu en ressens le besoin. Tu as ma permission. Même plus, je pense que tu as la bénédiction et le soutien total d'Emmett. **rire** Et je ne suis pas sûr que Mike en ait fini avec Em, bien qu'il ait fait ce qui lui était demandé ...

Quatre mois et demi ressemble à toujours, n'est-ce pas ? :( Ma belle, je dois y aller. Nous partons bientôt. Je promets que nous allons parler ou sKyPer bientôt et je t'enverrai un mail aussitôt que je rentre.

Je pense à toi,

Edward

P.S. Cette histoire de culotte m'échappe complètement, Isabella. Si j'étais là, je te la prendrais ... et je ne te la rendrais pas. Tu n'en aurais pas besoin.

ooo

**Afghanistan ... mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 15 h 56**

"Respire, Sergent," me dit quelqu'un mais c'est comme si Emmett était assis sur ma poitrine. Je sentis une main gifler mon visage. "Regarde-moi, fiston," ordonna le Lieutenant Stephens. "Prends une grande inspiration."

Tout avait commencé en obéissant aux ordres qui étaient criés et en se mettant en positon puis ça avait été les explosions et la douleur. En fait, je n'étais même pas sûr que cette merde soit finie.

Je soufflai comme je pus, ayant la sensation de tousser de la fumée, de la poussière et mes deux poumons. Je dégrafai mon gilet en Kevlar pour l'ouvrir et finalement j'inhalai profondément en hésitant. "Nous les avons eus ?" demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

"Ouais, Sergent, tu les as eus," rit Stephens, en serrant mon épaule. "Détends-toi. Il suffit de respirer. Tu iras très bien. Tu as été emporté par le souffle de l'explosion, ça t'a mis KO. On va vérifier tes côtes dès qu'on peut, d'accord ?"

J'acquiesçai, respirant un peu plus facilement maintenant que je savais que nous avions éradiqué l'ennemi et que mon gilet était enlevé.

"Sergent !" appela Jasper, en s'approchant de moi. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Les salauds ont mordu à l'hameçon," répondit Stephens. "Ils ont tiré une roquette sur notre camion. Ils l'ont raté et ont touché cette voiture abandonnée là-bas, un morceau de l'aile a été projeté et a frappé Masen dans la poitrine." Stephens se leva. "Ramenez ce camion par ici ! Mettez en place un point de contrôle pour les deux prochains jours. Aucun véhicule ne passe sans que nous le sachions mais le trafic peut recommencer. Et que quelqu'un aide à mettre Wells et Masen dans le camion !"

"Putain, Lieutenant, je peux marcher," gémis-je, m'asseyant avec l'aide de Jasper. "Pas de sang, pas de problème," soufflai-je avec ironie, en roulant des yeux vers Stephens.

En apparence, j'étais calme mais à l'intérieur, je tremblais. Putain, ce n'était pas passé loin. Ma poitrine me faisait foutrement mal mais mon gilet avait sauvé ma fichue vie. Jasper prit mon arme mais il me permit d'aller au camion tout seul.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Wells? " lui demandai-je comme il m'aidait à grimper dans le camion.

Jasper regarda derrière moi vers Emmett. "Wells a eu le pire de cette roquette, Sergent," dit-il doucement. "Ça va aller mais l'explosion l'a touché à la jambe. Il saigne et il semble que la jambe soit cassée mais zéro mort, monsieur."

Emmett secoua la tête. "Merde, Ed ... si tu n'étais pas descendu de la plateforme comme tu l'as fait, tu aurais perdu ta tête!" haleta-t-il, s'écroulant à côté de moi.

"Jésus," gémis-je, frottant ma poitrine. Putain que ça fait mal.

"Tais-toi, Emmett !" gronda Jasper d'une voix dure.

Je ne dis pas un mot de tout le putain de chemin de retour à la base. Je m'assurai que Wells avait été pris en charge avant de les laisser même me toucher mais quand ils le firent, le doc m'assura que j'étais juste meurtri - rien de cassé, même pas une petite fracture.

Wells, d'autre part, fut installé dans un lit pas loin de moi. Il me remercia, bordel de merde, parce que si je ne lui avais pas dit de descendre quand je l'ai fait, il n'aurait pas une jambe cassée mais il aurait perdu la vie dans l'explosion.

Un de ces jours, putain, ça ne sera pas juste proche, ce sera la fin. Il ne me ratera pas et je ne verrai jamais la belle jeune fille pour laquelle je vis maintenant. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir, non plus. Je me sens comme un connard égoïste parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas l'appeler.

J'étais assis sur la civière quand Jasper et Emmett surgirent devant moi. Jasper tenait mon ordinateur portable, que j'avais laissé dans mon casier avant de partir plus tôt ce matin.

"Allez, Sergent," dit Emmett, en hochant le menton vers la porte et m'aidant délicatement à me mettre debout. "Doc dit que tu peux partir. Tu vas appeler Bella."

"Non, ça va lui foutre la trouille," argumentai-je, en levant les yeux vers l'horloge. "Et là-bas c'est la nuit, putain !"

"Nous savons tout ça Edward," rit doucement Jasper, en me conduisant vers le bureau du Commandant. "C'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Ali d'aller là-bas. Elle t'attend sur Skype."

Je secouai la tête, changeant de sujet pour un moment. "Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ?" demandai-je, pendant qu'Emmett était en train de mettre mon ordinateur sur le bureau et que j'essayai de m'asseoir avec précaution face à l'ordinateur.

"J'ai des compétences, mec." Emmett fit un petit sourire satisfait. "J'ai crocheté plusieurs fois le placard où mon père rangeait l'alcool quand j'étais adolescent." Son expression devint sérieuse et il désigna l'ordinateur. "Maintenant, appelle-la. "

"Je ne veux pas lui faire peur," répliquai-je. "Toute cette merde c'est trop, elle ne voudra plus de moi."

"Oui, mais tu as besoin de lui parler. C'est toi qui a peur, Ed," m'encouragea Jasper, poussant mon ordinateur plus près de moi. "Tu as besoin d'elle. Bells est plus forte que tu ne le penses. Appelle-la. Quand je me suis blessé il y a quelques mois, tout ce que je voulais, c'était parler à Alice. Il suffit d'appeler."

J'essayai de m'installer plus confortablement dans ce putain de fauteuil et je me connectai sur skyPe. Me préparant mentalement, je trouvai son nom et je me connectai au chat vidéo.


	47. Ch 45 - Bella

.

**45 - Bella**

**Seattle ... mercredi 19 mai 201 52**

_"Elle est si mignonne," dis-je, en regardant le chaton ramper sur le ventre d'Edward alors qu'il était allongé sur le plancher du séjour. Elle a continué de trébucher sur ses propres pattes et était prête à tomber et à chaque fois Edward grimaçait. _

_"Ouais, mais ses griffes sont acérées," dit-il, en la refaisant monter sur lui._

_J'étais perdue, regardant la gentillesse adorable de mon homme et notre nouvel animal de compagnie quand je réalisai qu'il appelait mon nom._

"Bella ?"

_J'essayai de me concentrer mais je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre._

"Bella, réveille-toi !"

Quand il tendit la main et me toucha le bras, appelant à nouveau mon nom, je sursautai, réalisant que j'étais endormie et en train de rêver et la voix n'était pas celle d'Edward mais d'Alice.

"Putain, Alice !" J'eus le souffle coupé, frottant ma main sur mon visage avant de réaliser qu'elle était là, au beau milieu de la nuit pour une putain de raison précise et mon cerveau me disait que ce n'était pas pour quelque chose de bon. Je me levai pour allumer la lumière, regardant l'horloge. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Alice semblait aussi fatiguée que je l'étais et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

"Oh, mon Dieu ... Jasper ?"

Elle secoua la tête, retrouvant enfin sa voix. "D'abord, Bella, reste calme, d'accord ? Il suffit de savoir qu'il va bien."

_Reste calme ... Il va bien ..._

Je me précipitai hors du lit, en reculant et en secouant ma tête. "Non, non, Non !" grognai-je et mon dos toucha le mur.

Je continuai à secouer la tête quand elle s'agenouilla devant moi, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

"Il va bien, chérie. Edward va bien. Il a été touché dans le gilet mais Edward est okay," répéta-t-elle, en serrant mes mains fermement pour que je garde mon attention sur elle.

Elle me raconta qu'ils avaient trouvé les rebelles qu'ils recherchaient, qu'Edward était près d'explosion qui avait presque tué un de ses hommes et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Elle m'expliqua qu'il avait subi le souffle de l'explosion, du coup il avait quelques bosses et des ecchymoses mais il allait bien. Il ne voulait pas m'appeler parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète, mais Jasper lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de moi donc il allait venir sur SkyPe.

"Oh, mon Dieu, je crois que je vais être malade," lui dis-je, ravalant la bile qui montait dans ma gorge.

Alice s'écarta de mon chemin et me suivis quand je sautai pour courir aux toilettes pour vomir le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac. Je vomis jusqu'à ce il n'y ait plus rien à vomir. Alice en bonne amie me tint les cheveux en arrière et quand j'eus fini, elle me donna un gant de toilette humide qu'elle avait mouillé dans le lavabo de salle de bains.

"Ici, B, essuie ton visage, puis brosse-toi les dents. Je vais te faire du thé, d'accord ?" m'offrit-elle. "Tu as une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'Edward t'appelle. "

J'acquiesçai, pour lui faire savoir que je l'avais entendue puis commençai à essuyer mon visage avec l'éponge humide.

Après quelques minutes toute seule, j'attrapai un verre jetable sur le lavabo pour rincer ma bouche en premier. La bile qui restait là me redonna presque la nausée, c'est pourquoi je me rinçai avec du bain de bouche avant de prendre ma brosse à dents, puis de rapidement les brosser et je me sentis un peu mieux. Quand je revins au salon, j'étais beaucoup plus calme et sous contrôle, bien que mon anxiété, qui avait commencé au moment où j'avais compris pour quoi Alice m'avait réveillée, n'avait pas diminué.

Alice avait déjà allumé l'ordinateur portable sur la table basse devant le canapé et avait mis à côté une tasse qui était encore fumante. "Allons, Bella. Bois du thé. Tu dois te calmer autant que tu peux, tu ne veux pas qu'Edward te voies bouleversée, crois-moi".

"Il…il va vraiment bien ?" demandai-je, ma voix était un peu rauque d'avoir eu ces haut-le cœur affreux.

Elle hocha la tête. "Jasper a juré qu'il allait bien. L'équipe médicale dit qu'il va bien. Rien de cassé ou quelque chose de pire, juste quelques éraflures et des contusions. Ça semble pire que ce c'est vraiment. Tu te rappelles l'accident de Jasper ? Rappelle-toi comment il avait l'air mal quand il avait eu ce coup à la tête, un œil au beurre noir et le visage tuméfié ?"

"Ouais," répondis-je, en sirotant le thé doucement.

"Il allait très bien, cependant. Il avait l'air effrayant, comme s'il était gravement blessé mais il ne l'était pas. Quelques jours plus tard il allait très bien. C'est pareil pour Edward. Soit juste préparée et soit forte pour lui, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de pleurer, tu pourras pleurer sur mon épaule après. C'est normal de pleurer - il s'inquiétera si tu prétends ne pas avoir d'émotion, pas vrai ? Mais ne panique pas simplement parce qu'il semble blessé plus qu'il ne l'est." Je hochai la tête et elle dit : "Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver pour le petit-déjeuner. Rose vient plus tard, aussi, donc je vais faire assez pour tout le monde."

"Ali, je ne pense pas que je puisse manger…"

"Tu peux et tu pourras," dit-elle sévèrement, en m'interrompant. Son ton beaucoup plus doux quand elle continua, "Ecoute, ma chérie, si tu es avec Edward, alors c'est quelque chose que tu dois apprendre à gérer. Tu dois manger pour avoir de la force. Tomber malade ne t'aidera pas à gérer l'inquiétude et le stress. Et Bella ?"

"Hmm oui ?" Je levai les yeux vers elle et vis un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

"Si tu penses que tu ne peux pas gérer cela, tu dois lui dire **maintenant**. Ce n'est juste pour aucun de vous de faire traîner les choses."

"NON !" criai-je, en secouant la tête. "Je l'aime, Alice. C'est tout. Je suis dans ceci aussi longtemps qu'il voudra m'avoir."

Un coin de sa bouche s'arqua et elle hocha la tête, levant les yeux vers l'horloge. "Bien. Maintenant, bois ton thé. Ton homme devrait appeler …"

Elle fut coupée par l'alerte de skyPe disant que j'avais un appel vidéo entrant.

Avec les doigts tremblants, je cliquai sur Accepter.


	48. Ch 46 - Edward

.

**46 - Edward**

**Afghanistan ... mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 17 h 20**

Je frottai ma poitrine en attendant la connexion. Les docs m'avaient dépouillé de mon T-shirt et de mon treillis, m'avaient donné quelque chose pour la douleur et m'avaient mis au repos pendant quelques jours. Putain, si seulement cette merde n'était pas si douloureuse !

L'appel se connecta et je jure devant Dieu, que jamais je n'avais vu une plus belle et triste chose de toute ma vie. Malgré ses yeux rouges, gonflés et ce qui semblait de nouvelles larmes se former, Bella était juste... parfaite. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et toute ma douleur se fana parce que la sienne était plus importante. Elle essayait sacrément dur de retenir ses larmes.

"Hey, chérie," soupirai-je, assis un peu en avant. "Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient réveillée..."

"Juste ... dis-moi que tu vas bien, Edward," m'interrompit-elle et une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue. "C'est tout ce que je demande."

"Oh, bébé, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Je vais bien. Je te promets," jurai-je, en frottant mon visage. "Je suis juste un peu amoché, c'est tout."

"Montre-moi," m'ordonna-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, et elle était encore putain magnifique, tout en colère et inquiète et autoritaire.

"Maintenant, Sergent !"

"Te montrer ?" demandai-je en souriant. "Bella, ce n'est pas ce genre de coup de fil."

"Edward Masen, si tu ne me montres pas que tu vas bien, je te jure..." Elle souffla sa colère, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était toujours inquiète. "Ce n'est pas le bon moment de la jouer sexy et mignon. **Montre**. **Moi**."

"OK," soupirai-je, en gémissant et grimaçant en tirant sur ma chemise.

Je savais pertinemment que cette merde semblait pire que c'était, même si ça faisait un mal fou. Un hématome long, noir et bleu - avec un peu de rouge pour faire bonne mesure – gisant sur ma poitrine. Une ou deux de mes côtes supérieures semblaient gonflées et cassées mais elles ne l'étaient pas, mes côtes avaient juste pris le choc.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" chuchota-t-elle, des larmes coulaient de son visage et ses yeux suivaient mes mains qui baissaient la chemise.

"Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Alice, mon amour ?" demandai-je, assis à nouveau.

"Je préfère l'entendre de toi."

"Ok," je lui dis tout ce qu'il s'était passé, y compris à propos de Wells. " Putain s'est passé si près, Bella," chuchotai-je, en secouant la tête, la regardant à peine, et tout à coup tout ce qui m'avait effrayé se précipita hors de moi dans un souffle. "Putain, tout ce que je veux c'est venir à toi. C'est tout ! C'est tout. Et il semble que toutes les putains de chances sont contre moi. Que faire si... je veux dire... Que faire si ? J'ai encore quatre mois et demi dans cette merde !"

Un sanglot éclata dans l'ordinateur et je me sentis tout à coup comme un trou du cul.

"Bébé, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé," la suppliai-je, voulant la saisir, mais je n'attrapai que les bords de ce putain de bureau. "Je ne voulais pas. J'ai eu tellement peur... Je vais tout foutre en l'air, je le sais."

"Edward," dit-elle en secouant la tête lentement. Les larmes étaient un flux régulier maintenant, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de les essuyer puisqu'après tout c'était ma faute si elles étaient là. "Tu ne vas rien foutre en l'air," souffla-t-elle mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle regardait ses mains. "Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tu ne peux pas le faire," radota-t-elle. J'avais peur qu'elle soit en état de choc. C'était comme si elle ne me parlait même pas. "Tu dois être en sécurité, bébé. S'il te plaît. Je t'aime... et rien ne peut t'arriver. Je ne peux pas te perdre. "

Je me rassis vraiment, mes yeux regardant son visage. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle sache ce qu'elle avait dit. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine, ce qui en fait, fit mal contre mes côtes, mais maintenant je devais la calmer parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Bella, mon amour ... regarde-moi. Regarde l'ordinateur," lui dis-je, d'une voix aussi calme que je pus, mes mains serrées en poings, parce putain, je voulais la toucher ! Les yeux bruns, doux et inquiets se levèrent vers moi et je pris une profonde inspiration et soufflai, juste pour essayer de calmer mon cœur. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur. Je suis désolé que nous soyons tous les deux paniqués." Je souris, en inclinant ma tête vers elle. "Prends une grande inspiration et laisse-la sortir pour moi, ma chérie."

Elle fit comme je lui demandai, essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. "Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau, la voix rauque mais toujours aussi belle.

Je ris, hochant la tête lentement, parce qu'elle était trop douce et mignonne. "Oui. Je te promets. J'ai baissé ma garde pour une fraction de seconde... "

"Eh bien, ne le refais plus !" ordonna-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils vers moi. "Je le pense, bébé. S'il te plaît ?"

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, je répliquai avec la mienne. "Nous pouvons le faire, non ? Nous pouvons traverser cela ? Nous pouvons endurer l'enfer pour aller au paradis, non ?"

Enfin, elle fit un sourire, un petit rire doux lui échappa. "Oui, mais..." Ses mains recourbées en face de l'écran, comme si elle essayait de m'atteindre à travers l'ordinateur. "Tu dois être très prudent, Edward. Je suis désolée, je ne gère pas ça très bien... tu es mon premier petit-ami à haut risque."

Je ris, en secouant la tête, parce qu'elle avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour. "Tu es parfaite, magnifique. En fait, je m'attendais à ce que tu fuies à cent à l'heure".

"Non, je ne peux pas," soupira-t-elle, en souriant tendrement et en posant son menton sur ses mains. "Tu es coincé avec moi, Sergent."

"Ouais, je vois ça," ricanai-je, en frottant un peu ma poitrine mais mon sourire s'effaça tandis que je la regardais.

Bien que nous ayons eu peur tous les deux, elle était toujours là. Elle était là depuis le début, m'avait montré que je n'étais pas seul et qu'elle n'allait pas partir.

"Mon Dieu, putain tu es si belle, Bella," soupirai-je, finalement m'abandonnant à ce truc qui se passait entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus lutter. "Et je t'aime aussi."


	49. Ch 47 - Bella

.

**47 - Bella**

**Seattle ... mercredi 19 mai 2010 à 05h45**

"Mon Dieu, putain tu es si belle, Bella," il soupira, "et je t'aime aussi."

Je me figeai, pas sûre d'avoir entendu correctement. Quand je clignai des yeux et regardai vraiment, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Le même amour que je ressentais pour cet homme étonnant, qui risquait sa vie pour notre pays, était clair comme le jour dans ses yeux quand il me regardait. Il avait l'air battu, meurtri, comme s'il avait traversé l'enfer et un peu nerveux aussi mais l'amour tout simplement irradiait de lui.

En riant, j'essuyai mes larmes avec ma manche, essayant de nettoyer mon visage comme je pouvais. "Ouais ?"

Son sourire éclaira soudain l'écran quand il hocha la tête. "Ouais, chérie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quelque part entre tous tes béguins pour des célébrités et ta colère avec Tanya en mon nom, mais après notre premier appel sKypE ... J'étais juste fait. Tu me possédais et je n'étais pas sûr que je le savais encore."

J'opinai avant même qu'il eut fini de parler. "Je sais, Edward. Je pense que pour moi, c'était juste là quand tu as admis que ta plus grande crainte est que je commence à ressentir… plus. Je l'ai admis pour moi-même quand on était sur sKyPe, et puis quand tu étais à Kandahar à la fin d'avril ... Ouais, bébé, c'est tout."

Je le vis grimacer quand il bougea pour changer de position et je savais qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et laisser agir les médocs que les médecins lui avaient donnés.

"Sergent, pourquoi ne pas aller te coucher ? Nous pourrons parler de nouveau lorsque tu auras dormi un peu, d'accord ?"

"Non, Bella," soutint-il. "Je vais bien." Mais la grimace quand il leva la main vers sa tête me dit le contraire.

"Oh, bébé ..." Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant à nouveau les larmes venir. "S'il te plaît, pour moi, va te reposer un peu. Les docs t'ont donné des médicaments contre la douleur, non ? " Il hocha la tête, réticent, je souris tristement. "Alors, prends-les pour faire en sorte d'aller mieux. Nous pourrons parler de nouveau quand tu ne te sentiras plus comme si un camion t'était passé sur le corps."

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais, Edward Masen," dis-je fermement. "Je t'aime, Edward. Tu dois te reposer pour aller mieux, et alors nous pourrons parler. Ok ? "

Il hocha la tête finalement. "Tu m'enverras un mail ?" demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je ris en retenant mes larmes. "Tu en auras un à ton réveil, bébé."

"Ok. Je t'aime, Isabella Swan." Ses yeux verts profonds regardaient dans les miens à travers l'ordinateur, si graves et pleins d'amour que cela me coupa le souffle.

"Mon Dieu, Edward, je t'aime aussi. A bientôt ?"

Il hocha la tête, puis, grimaçant, il se pencha, pressa quelque chose sur le clavier et l'écran devint noir.

Je quittai sKyPe et immédiatement je me retrouvai entourée par deux paires de bras quand les filles me prirent en sandwich entre elles. Rose était arrivée pendant que je parlais à Edward.

Je sentis les larmes monter une fois de plus, et cette fois, je ne pris pas la peine de les contenir. Pendant de longues minutes, elles m'ont tout simplement laissée pleurer, chuchotant simplement leur soutien, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient mais néanmoins apprécié.

Enfin, je reculai, essuyant mes yeux maintenant endoloris et gonflés. "Vous êtes les meilleures. Je savais que ça avait été difficile pour vous toutes ces années, mais jusqu'à présent je ne savais pas à quel point ".

Rose sourit tristement. "J'aimerais dire que c'est plus facile, Bella, mais en réalité, ça ne l'est pas. Je me réveille chaque jour avec la peur que quelque chose puisse arriver à Emmett. Je dois juste continuer à dire mes prières et à croire qu'il va rentrer à la maison sain et sauf."

"Ouais," dit Alice tranquillement. "Et nous sommes toutes les trois. Tu dois savoir que tu peux compter sur nous. Lorsque tu es inquiète - ou que tu as peur - il faut nous le dire. Nous sommes dans le même bateau. Nous vivons avec cette même peur chaque jour. Je ne pourrais pas faire face avec Jasper étant là-bas – sans Rose et toi."

Je hochai la tête et reniflai. "Merci pour toute l'heure, Ali ... pour venir me le dire et pour m'aider quand je ..." J'ai pointé vers la salle de bains, pensant comment j'avais vomi pendant ce qui m'avait semblé être des heures.

"C'est à ça que servent les amis, ma chérie. Maintenant," dit-elle en souriant, "As-tu faim ? Rose a apporté du café, et j'ai fait des crêpes et du bacon ".

Mon estomac grogna à la pensée du croustillant bacon gras, nous faisant rire. "Tu sais, je pense que j'ai faim."

ooo

De: Bella Swan

A: EA Masen

Envoyé : mercredi 19 Mai 2010 à 07 h 14

Reçu: mercredi 19 Mai 2010 à 19 h 14

Sujet: Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Sergent Masen ...

Salut bébé,

Voici le mail que j'ai promis. Je suis en train de me préparer pour l'école mais avant de sauter dans la douche, je voulais te dire que c'était si bon de voir ton visage et entendre ta voix. Bien sûr, je voudrais que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances mais je ne vais pas être contrariée que nous ayons réussi à parler ... et que j'ai enfin réussi à te dire que Je t'aime. Entendre ces mots de ta bouche… mon Dieu, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Je pourrais dire à Emmett et Jasper de t'étouffer de baisers pour moi, mais connaissant Emmett, j'ai peur qu'il ne le fasse réellement! Alors considère que tu as reçu plein de bisous électroniques de ma part, par tout, ok ?

En réponse à ton dernier e-mail, ouais, Sergent, quatre mois et demi c'est comme une éternité. Mais nous allons les traverser. Je sais que nous le ferons ... Vraiment, il n'y a pas d'autre option. Aucune. Nous allons passer à travers, puis enfin je vais te voir en personne, être en mesure de te toucher comme je le veux si fort en ce moment. Je serai capable de dormir dans tes bras et de me réveiller en te trouvant toujours là. Quand je voudrai t'embrasser et te toucher, je pourrai le faire parce que tu seras là. Alors tu vois, Edward ? Nous allons passer à travers parce que quand nous le ferons, c'est ce qui nous attend à l'autre bout de tout cela.

Je t'aime tellement. Réponds-moi quand tu te sentiras mieux... J'attendrai.

Avec amour,

Bella

P.S. As-tu déjà réfléchi à quels sont tes projets après octobre ? Envisages-tu de te réengager ? Vas-tu revenir à Chicago? J'ai parlé de ce qu'il se passerait quand nous nous verrons enfin en personne mais je viens de réaliser que je ne sais pas ce que tu souhaites vraiment. * mordillant la lèvre nerveusement *


	50. Ch 48 - Edward

.

**48 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : jeudi, le 20 mai 2010 à 04 h 23

Reçu : Mercredi 19 Mai 2010 à 16 h 23

Sujet : Je pense qu'une licorne a traversé la caserne...

Ma jolie fille,

Ces médicaments contre la douleur sont forts. Comme de doux rêves... qui n'ont aucun sens, mais en quelque sorte on ne voudrait pas qu'ils finissent. O_o Tu seras heureuse de savoir que tu es dans chacun d'eux. Je ne savais pas que tu savais comment te balancer sur un trapèze. Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas. **ricane ** Mes cellules du cerveau ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, j'en suis sûr. Au moins, je peux penser plus clairement ce matin.

Tu seras également heureuse de savoir que j'ai été relevé de mes fonctions pour les prochains jours - au moins pour le reste du week-end.

Les docs m'ont dit deux jours, mais mon Comandant Stephens, a déclaré que je dois prendre un peu plus. Je suis au repos, ne faisant que le strict minimum et de retour au rapport lundi.

Je ne peux pas assez m'excuser pour t'avoir fait peur, mon amour. Je pense que j'avais peur plus pour ce qui se passerait pour toi que ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je ne veux pas la fin de nous, Bella. Du tout. Et une erreur pourrait faire que ça arrive. Tout ce que je pouvais penser entre ce coup initial et en appuyant sur le bouton pour t'appeler, que c'était la réalité de notre situation que cela te montrera exactement ce que j'avais essayé de te dire dès le départ ... que je ne peux pas te faire de promesses. Je peux essayer d'être en sécurité, essayer de prendre des bonnes décisions sur le terrain mais je ne peux pas tenir compte des autres. Les insurgés, les membres d'autres escouades ou même un civil pourrait faire un choix qui m'affecte, qui affecte ma vie.

Il y avait une partie de moi qui était sûre que tu ne voudrais pas faire face à cela, que tu arrêterais nos communications mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Merde, bébé, tu es si forte ... plus forte que tu le penses. Il est normal que tu aies paniqué, parce qu'avec ta panique vinrent tes plus beaux mots.

Bella, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quel point je suis tombé amoureux de toi. C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti. Mis à part mes parents, je ne pense pas avoir jamais voulu le dire autant que quand j'ai dit ces mots pour toi. Tu es tellement belle, mais tu es belle en tout - à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Je suis absolument certain que je suis tombé amoureux de ton esprit avant de voir ton visage angélique. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour passer à travers ces quelques prochains mois et nous pouvons le faire.

Tu as demandé à propos de mes projets quand viendra Octobre, et jusqu'à toi, je n'avais honnêtement aucune réponse. J'aurais probablement dit que je me réengagerai mais sur le sol américain, et continuerai avec ma carrière militaire. Je n'ai pas de maison, ma chérie. Je ne dis pas cela pour que tu te sentes désolée pour moi mais quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai arraché mes racines. Point final. Rien de ce que Tanya a dit, rien de ce que ses parents ont dit ou même quoi que ce soit mon avocat m'a conseillé à faire n'a fait de différence. Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas garder la maison où j'ai grandi parce qu'il y avait trop de souvenirs – des bons souvenirs - et je voulais les garder ainsi. Revenir dans cette maison sans que mes parents y soient aurait tout ruiné.

Maintenant ... les choses ont complètement changé. Je t'ai toi. Tu es la maison pour moi. Et malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais visité l'état de Washington, c'est le seul endroit où je puisse penser à aller. Quand je pense à la maison, c'est ton visage magnifique que je voie. Em et Jazz m'ont dit à maintes reprises qu'ils et toi et les filles, êtes ma famille maintenant. Que lorsque nous aurons fini ici, c'est là où ils vont m'amener. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation à ce propos.

Je veux construire une vie avec toi, quoi que cela implique. Je dois trouver ce que je voudrais faire comme carrière mais je vais prendre soin de toi.

Tout ce que mes parents ont laissé est maintenant à moi. L'argent n'est pas un problème et j'ai des projets pour te gâter et m'occuper de toi comme un fou. Je ne veux pas dire te contrôler, Bella. Je veux dire que je veux que nous nous découvrions ensemble. Nous pouvons vivre ensemble ou pas, nous pouvons avoir autant de chatons que tu veux ou nous pouvons y aller doucement. Je m'en fiche. Aussi longtemps que je t'ai, je serai un homme heureux.

Je tiens à te gâter avec des cadeaux, du dévouement, du temps ... Je veux voir ta salle de classe, où tu vis, où tu dors. Certainement où tu dors, mon amour. Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme sont à toi. Je ne plaisantais pas sur sKyPe. Tu me possèdes. Je veux sentir ton corps enroulé autour du mien, te faire crier mon prénom quand je suis à l'intérieur de toi et te laisser tellement satisfaite que tu puisses encore me sentir à la fin de la journée. Je veux chuchoter Je t'aime sur chaque parcelle de ta peau.

Tu es ma vie maintenant.

Est-ce que cela répond à la question que tu étais si nerveuse de poser ? Hmm ? N'aie pas peur de me demander quoi que ce soit.

Jamais.

Em et Jazz me disent de prendre mes médicaments maintenant. Apparemment, je grimace trop. Si c'est le cas, alors j'ai besoin de mettre fin à ce mail, car on ne sait pas ce que je vais dire. LOL

Ecris quand tu le peux, et souviens-toi que Je t'aime et que je vais bien. Je te le promets.

Pour toujours à toi,

Edward

P.S. Je vais prendre tes bisous électroniques, mon amour mais je ne vais pas dire à Emmett de le faire. Non seulement il m'aurait embrassé, mais il aurait filmé et sûrement il t'aurait envoyé la vidéo. Umm ... non pas moyen. LOL


	51. Ch 49 - Bella

**49 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : mercredi 19 Mai 2010 à 17 h 47

Reçu : Jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 05 h 47

Sujet : Quoi? Tu ne savais pas que j'étais secrètement une artiste de cirque ? ;)

Ahh, mon chéri, j'espère que les médicaments ont fait leur effet maintenant ! Les rêves drogués sont toujours amusant, non ? J'ai eu des pilules contre les douleurs quand je me suis cassée la cheville il y a quelques années, et mon Dieu, j'étais loufoque !

Je suis heureuse d'entendre que ton Commandant t'a laissé quelques jours de congés supplémentaires. Tu dois être complétement rétabli avant de retourner sur le terrain, tu dois être à cent pour cent. Non, tu ne peux pas contrôler les actions des autres mais être au mieux de ta forme aidera, alors prends ton temps et laisse ton corps guérir. Tu m'entends, Sergent ?

Edward, je ne vais nulle part. Oui, j'avais peur mais pas une seule fois je n'ai douté que ma place est à côté toi, pour te soutenir, même si c'est à des kilomètres de là. Si tu peux être assez fort pour combattre en Afghanistan, je peux être assez forte pour être ici dans ma petite maison confortable, avec presque tout ce que je peux désirer et t'aimer. Il suffit donc de sortir de ta tête cette peur que je vais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir. Et en octobre ? Je serai là, à t'attendre. Jazz et Em ont raison. Nous sommes ta famille maintenant. Je suis ton avenir et tu es à moi, tu ferais bien de t'habituer à ça, Masen. ;)

Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas garder la maison de tes parents. Je ne sais pas sa taille ou combien d'espace j'ai dans ma maison maintenant, mais je ferais en sorte que quand tu viendras ici, nous prendrons ce piano du stockage et trouverons un endroit pour le mettre ici avec nous. Je veux que tu aies cette connexion avec ta maman, avec ton passé et les bons souvenirs qui vont avec. Je veux m'asseoir à côté de toi quand tu joues et je veux t'écouter quand tu composeras de nouvelles mélodies. Alors pas de doute le piano va venir ici.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une bonne journée pour les enfants. Ils sont tous hâte de finir avec l'école, ils sont hyper excités. Nous avons un calendrier de compte à rebours, ainsi chacun peut cocher une date. Aujourd'hui était le jour de Christopher, et je dois dire qu'il a l'air mieux depuis un certain temps. Il est encore timide calme, mais il a beaucoup souri aujourd'hui, plus qu'avant. Il a apporté son déjeuner aussi, et il y avait tellement de nourriture, il avait les restes, qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant. Je peux dire Kathy et Jim font des merveilles pour lui. Mon cœur est prêt à éclater de le voir aller mieux et tout ça seulement en quelques jours. Les enfants sont des créatures résilientes. Ils me surprennent toujours.

Ok, voyons ...Le jeu des 20 questions. (Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée ou nous en sommes ... 10 questions, 20 questions ... 30 ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux tout savoir sur toi, parce que chaque petite chose que j'apprends me fait t'aimer encore plus.)

J'ai deux questions aujourd'hui. Première ... quel est ton plaisir coupable ? Que ce soit de la nourriture, la musique, le film, peu importe. Quel est le truc que tu as honte d'admette que tu aimes ? * rire * Pour moi ... oh putain, ne pense pas moins de moi, mais pour moi c'est le Real Housewives* de ... eh bien, peu importe. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer le spectacle de ce drame stupide. Elles me font penser que ma vie semble calme et paisible et donc très normale. LOL

Ok, donc ... deuxième ... Est-ce que tu te vois marié ? Des enfants ? En grandissant, avec mes parents comme exemple, j'étais sûre que le mariage n'était pas pour moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'être une mère. Devenir enseignante m'a fait penser que peut-être je pourrais avoir des enfants, parce que la joie de les voir grandir, de leur apprendre... c'est incroyable. Et... jusqu'à toi... Je n'étais toujours pas sûre. Maintenant ? Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Cela signifie mariage ? Je ne sais pas. Je trouve que mon point de vue a changé, aussi.

Entendre ton amour si évident quand tu parles de tes parents et de leur mariage me donne l'espoir que chaque mariage ne finit pas comme celui de mes parents.

Mon estomac me fait savoir qu'il a besoin de la nourriture. Je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup au déjeuner, donc je vais voir ce que j'ai dans le congélateur à réchauffer au four. Je pense que j'ai des boulettes de viande et de la sauce, et faire des spaghettis.

Je t'aime, Edward. (Putain, ça fait du bien de dire que ...)

Bella

PS : Les filles et moi on va faire quelques photos pour toi et les garçons. Bien que... juste pour que tu le saches... les miennes ne seront que pour tes yeux seulement. Je pense que je t'avais dit que j'aie du bleu... dans toute ma garde-robe... pas vrai ?

Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu voies ce que je veux dire. ;)

….

*Real Housewives reality show aux USA

2


	52. Ch 50 - Edward

**50 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 08 h 32

Reçu : mercredi 19 Mai 2010 à 20 h 32

Sujet : Au moins les médicaments me font faire des rêves amusants ...

Mon amour ...

Je m'ennuie tellement putain ! Et il n'y a que deux jours que je suis coincé seul dans mon lit. La seule raison pour laquelle je voudrai rester au lit serait que j'y sois enfin avec toi. Quand je suis seul dans mon lit, je pense à toi et c'est toujours un problème.

Hmm ... artiste de cirque en cachette... Est-ce que cela signifie que tu es souple et tout ? Ou peut-être que tu domptes des lions pour vivre ? Je sais ! Tu portes secrètement des grandes chaussures et une perruque brillante. Non, attend, c'est trop flippant. Ça ne fait rien. Mais revenons-en à la souplesse... MDR

Je suis tellement heureux que Christopher se porte mieux, chérie. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Je ne peux pas croire que l'année scolaire soit presque finie. Ça me donne envie d'être sur le sol américain. Je pense que je pourrais prier, supplier, ramper sur du verre brisé pour que tu viennes à moi, même si c'est juste pour une journée. Bien sûr, une fois que je t'aurais, je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir.

D'accord, nous allons laisser tomber le truc des 20 questions. Juste... l'heure des questions... Le mariage et les enfants, hein ? Voyons la meilleure façon d'y répondre. J'ai envié la relation de mes parents parce que ce que la Méchante Sorcière et moi avions n'a jamais été à la hauteur de ce qu'ils avaient. Elle voulait le mariage, les enfants, la maison mais elle voulait ces choses comme un symbole de statut social, non pas parce qu'elle le voulait avec moi. J'évitais le sujet. Toujours. Je veux dire, si je ne voulais même pas admettre qu'aller à l'université ensemble n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais, alors me marier était absolument hors de question.

Le mariage est le summum de l'engagement pour moi, mon amour, parce que je ne peux m'imaginer le faire qu'une seule fois. Alors oui, je me vois marié à l'avenir. Le fait que j'en parle avec toi signifie plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je pense la même chose pour les enfants, aussi. Je ne suis certainement pas opposé à l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Et je me retrouve souriant comme un idiot en l'écrivant parce que je ne peux pas attendre d'envisager tout cela avec toi.

Oh, Isabella... es-tu bien sûre de me demander la grandeur de mon… piano ? Sommes-nous en train de revenir à ça de nouveau, petite curieuse ? ;) Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà donné ... de gros indices. MDR

Mon piano est un demi-queue, donc il va prendre beaucoup de place, chérie. Es-tu sûre de vouloir le prendre chez toi ? Vraiment ? Cela signifierait beaucoup si je pouvais l'avoir avec moi, parce que oui, chérie... J'aimerais jouer pour toi. À tout moment, tout ce que tu veux.

Les plaisirs coupables sont presque drôles ici... tu serais surprise de savoir combien de militaires sont accros aux reality shows, aux séries et aux romans d'amour. MDR C'est aussi très facile de devenir dépendant des jeux vidéo, j'y joue de temps en temps. Emmett et Jasper jouent à Football Madden tout le temps. Il est évident que j'aime les gourmandises, Bella, tes cookies remplissent sacrément bien ce rôle. Mais je dois admettre qu'il y a un certain nombre d'entre nous qui suivent cette série... Once Upon a Time. C'est difficile de s'en empêcher parce que chaque personnage de conte que l'on connait de notre enfance y est mais vit de nos jours et ne sait pas qui il est ! Ce qui est encore plus drôle c'est de voir ces adultes discuter de Cendrillon, de Blanche Neige et du nain Tracassin. ** rire **

Mon tour de poser une question. Si tu pouvais changer une chose de toi, que changerais-tu ? Physiquement, probablement mes cheveux... même si j'ai appris à vivre avec. Mes cheveux sont indisciplinés, peu importe ce que je leur fais. Depuis que je suis ici j'essaie de les garder très courts. Emotionnellement, je suppose que je souhaiterai simplement pouvoir éviter tous les ennuis et ne pas m'inquiéter pour les prochains mois. Je veux juste que le temps passe vite. Je suis prêt à commencer ma vie... avec toi. Je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'à la tente du mess, ma belle, manger puis prendre mes médicaments et retourner au lit.

Je t'aime… putain… beaucoup,

Edward

P.S. Je suis un homme faible et désespéré, Isabella, en particulier quand il s'agit de toi. Tu seras responsable de tout ce qui arrivera quand je vais recevoir ces photos que tu veux faire. Aie pitié de moi, mon amour. Et si tu ne le fais pas… alors attends-toi à des conséquences.


	53. Ch 51 - Bella

.

**51 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 06 h 18

Reçu : jeudi 20 mai 2010 à 18 h 18

Sujet : Tu m'as démasquée ... en secret je suis clown dans un cirque

Hé, mon beau,

Je suis tellement fatiguée que je suis en train de boire du vrai café ! (Ok, avec beaucoup de lait et de sucre mais quand même...) J'étais tellement épuisée toute la journée d'hier que j'ai fini par m'endormir hier soir à dix-neuf heures et j'ai dormi sans arrêt jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, quand je suis tombée du lit. Je ne suis pas encore réveillée mais je me sens mieux qu'hier soir, c'est sûr.

Je souhaiterai avoir un moyen de pouvoir te rendre visite cet été mais comme il y en n'a pas, j'ai commencé à faire des projets. J'ai dit à mon père que j'irai chez lui pour une ou deux semaines puis j'ai envoyé un mail à ma mère hier pour lui demander si elle aimerait que les filles et moi on aille la voir. Je vais prendre des cours à l'université (Je me suis inscrite pour un cours sur les affaires et un cours de psychologie de l'éducation qui avait l'air intéressant), juste pour avoir quelque chose pour me tenir occupée en ton absence.

*ricane * Edward Masen, si je voulais vraiment demander la taille de ton sexe, je le demanderais. ;) Ouais, bébé, bien sûr, je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je veux ton piano ici. Le seul endroit où je peux l'imaginer - sans qu'on soit obligés de sortir pour qu'il puisse rentrer - est la chambre d'ami/ bureau. Et c'est tout à fait bien. Personne ne reste chez moi bien longtemps et avec mon ordinateur portable, je peux travailler sur la table de la cuisine ou tout simplement sur le canapé si je ne classe pas des documents. Nous pouvons mettre le lit qui est là dans un box de stockage, déplacer le petit bureau dans l'autre chambre ou tout simplement nous débarrasser de lui puis aménager la chambre d'amis en salle de musique. Nous pourrions - je dois mesurer pour en être sûre - y mettre un petit canapé ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque, ce qui fait que nous pourrions y être tous les deux en même temps. Je pourrais m'asseoir et lire ou tout autre chose en t'écoutant jouer.

J'ai vu quelques épisodes de _Once Upon a Time_ mais j'ai arrêté quand le shérif a été tué. :( J'aime l'idée de tous ces grands machos assis, en train de débattre sur les contes de fées. ** rire **

Humm, qu'est-ce que je changerais de moi-même Physiquement, je pense parfois que mon nez est un peu trop grand ou que ma mâchoire est un peu trop large par rapport à mon visage. J'ai aussi un derrière plus gros que j'aimerais mais j'essaie de rester suffisamment en forme pour que ça n'empire pas.

Eeeeet… J'aimerai trouver le moyen d'économiser un peu plus d'argent. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas comment faire mais j'ai du mal à le faire. Je dépense trop dans les livres, les jolies petites choses de Victoria Secret et autres et je mets très peu de côté.

Oh, bébé, tiens-toi bien ... J'ai déjà choisi les trucs que je vais porter samedi pour des photos. Tu voulais de la lingerie bleue, Sergent, tu auras de la lingerie bleue. D'autres exigences ? ;)

Je ferais mieux d'aller commencer à me préparer pour l'école. Mais avant de partir... il est temps de passer aux questions. * sourire *

Si tu pouvais voyager n'importe où dans le monde (oui, je sais que ta réponse serait Seattle… mais sinon... tu partirais où ? … on va dire avec moi. Mdr), où voudrais tu aller et pourquoi ?

Moi, j'hésite entre Paris (c'est la ville de l'amour, après tout ;)) et la Toscane (j'ai entendu dire que c'est absolument magnifique) et l'Australie. Pour une raison quelconque, j'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Australie. Peut-être que ce sont les kangourous ou peut-être juste l'accent. Mdr Vraiment, j'aimerai simplement visiter l'Europe et voyager partout - Ecosse, Irlande, Angleterre, Italie, France ...

Je t'aime, bébé. Je t'envoie plein de bisous pour ta poitrine, pour qu'elle aille mieux !

Avec amour,

Bella

P.S. Juste en passant... Alors… combien elle mesure ? ;)


	54. Ch 52 - Edward

.

**52 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 12 h 34

Reçu : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 00 h 34

Sujet : Les médecins m'ont relâché !

Hey, ma Bella ...

Je suis désolé, je suis en retard mais j'ai dormi la plupart de la journée d'hier, puis j'ai dû refaire un check up.

Mes côtes vont mieux, il ne reste plus qu'un gros bleu et c'est encore un peu sensible au toucher mais c'est beaucoup mieux. Stephens ne veut pas me voir jusqu'à lundi, donc je suis coincé. Et putain je m'ennuie assis ici. Je pense que j'ai lu tous les mails que nous avons échangé, lu tous les livres que je possède et regardé tes photos plus que je ne le devrais. ** sourire**

Mlle Swan, tes ordres pour ce week-end, en plus de photos coquines que tu envisages de faire, sont de te reposer. Au moins tâche de faire une grasse matinée ? Je sais que quand j'étais blessé, elles t'ont réveillée et tu n'as probablement pas réussi à te rendormir, non ? ** lève un sourcil vers toi** Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors s'il te plaît ? Pour moi ? Essaie de te reposer, d'accord ?

Voyager avec toi... Hmm ... J'aimerais te montrer Chicago. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas vivre là-bas que je n'aime pas cette ville. Je pense que la nourriture te plairait ainsi que l'agitation de la ville et j'aimerais te montrer où j'ai grandi. Si nous parlons de l'étranger, alors comme toi l'Australie et l'Europe. Et oui, Seattle arrive carrément en première position…

Ma queue... Oh, Isabella. Tu me fais rougir... Et j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin d'entendre ce mot dans ta bouche, pas de le voir écrit dans un mail. Quelque chose se perd en chemin, je pense. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de la curiosité, mon amour ? ;) Je pourrais tellement te taquiner. Je suis plus petit qu'une torpille, mais plus gros qu'une balle ? *écroulé de rire je suis * Laisse-moi de le dire d'une autre manière, amour... Je suis un homme en parfaite santé bien proportionné, ma pointure c'est le 44, je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-neuf, mes mains peuvent couvrir facilement une octave et demie sur le piano. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint sauf peut-être de courbatures le lendemain. Pour dire les choses crûment, je suis à vingt et un centimètres en érection, ce qui semble être la norme de nos jours, particulièrement lorsque je parle de toi, ce qui signifie aussi que j'ai la bite la plus propre de l'armée des États-Unis, putain ! Heureuse ? (Le doc a mesuré... juste pour toi ;) Au moins, il gardera ça pour lui.)

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je t'aime, chérie. Je me retrouve en train de rire à quelque chose que tu as dit ou écrit à n'importe quel putain de moment, le jour ou la nuit. Tu es sans conteste la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et ta voix me manque. Je vais t'appeler ce weekend avant que tu retournes travailler et moi aussi. Peut-on prévoir un appel ... disons dimanche ?

Tes idées pour ta maison sont parfaites pour moi. Je ne peux pas attendre de jouer pour toi, de t'aider à bouger les meubles et de dormir à côté de toi. Et je suis tellement jaloux de toutes les choses que tu as l'intention de faire au cours de l'été :( Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'école comme à quelque chose d'amusant mais si tu étais dans ma classe, je pourrais juste l'apprécier. C'est bien que tu ailles voir tes parents. Je sais que ton père est dans l'état de Washington et tu as mentionné dans un mail que ta maman est en Floride. Où en Floride ?

Je vais aller jouer au poker avec Jazz et Em. Réponds vite !

Je t'aime,

Edward

P.S. A ton tour de te tortiller, Mlle Swan, parce que je dois te faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Question... Où est l'endroit le plus intéressant ou le plus fou ou tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles ? Ma réponse est ... Je ne suis pas encore sûr. PAS ENCORE, Isabella, parce que je te promets qu'aucun endroit ne sera plus sacré quand j'arriverai à mettre la main sur toi. Nulle part. Voitures, lieux publics, ascenseurs, escaliers ... nulle part. Crois-moi.


	55. Ch 53 - Bella

.

**53 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

Pour : EAMasen

Envoyé : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 11 h 42

Reçu : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 23 h 42

Sujet: Putain de merde...

Edward Anthony Masen! C'est la première fois que je peux m'asseoir depuis que je suis arrivée et que je peux aller voir mes mails depuis hier et il fallait que je sois à l'école ! MDR ! Maintenant, je dois rester toute la journée avec ma culotte dans cet état ! J'avais cru en avoir apporté une autre aujourd'hui, puisque ça devient habituel... Je dois dire que je suis un peu ... intimidée, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un… d'aussi grand. Mon Dieu, tu vas me faire sentir si pleine, Edward. Rien que d'y penser... Merde.

Et oui, merci beaucoup, je me tortille ! Pour répondre à ta question, eh bien... seule ou avec quelqu'un d'autre ? * secoue la tête * Alors la plus grande aventure... je pense que ça serait la douche - et ce n'était pas très bon. IL n'était pas très bon. Mdr

Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec tout ça… ;)

Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, bébé. J'espère que le reste va guérir vite. Ecoute le Lieutenant Stephens et prends autant de repos que possible jusqu'à lundi, ok ? Promets-le-moi. Le poker avec les garçons c'est cool. Le football ... pas tellement. Je suis sûr que tu t'en apercevras par toi-même. *ricane *

Hah ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer être en cours avec toi Edward. Je serais incapable de me concentrer ! Mais Seigneur... la pensée de m'asseoir à côté de toi dans le fond de la classe me semble incroyablement intéressante, même avec la menace d'échouer aux examens !

Tu sais ... Je ne suis jamais allée à Chicago. J'aurai aimé y aller mais je n'ai jamais eu de raison ou l'occasion, vraiment.

Tu es prêt à jouer le guide ? Outre tous les trucs de type touristique, comme le Navy Pier, l'Art Institute ou le Musée des enfants, je serais ravie de voir ta maison et ton quartier. Et mon chéri, j'aimerais rencontrer tes parents, si le fait de m'emmener à l'endroit où ils sont enterrés n'est pas trop douloureux. J'aurai souhaité de tout cœur les rencontrer en vrai… j'aimerai avoir l'occasion de leur parler et leur dire merci d'avoir élevé un fils aussi merveilleux.

En parlant des parents, Charlie te passe le bonjour et dit qu'il a hâte de faire ta connaissance. * roule les yeux * Je suis sûre qu'il va essayer de t'intimider (parce que... tu sais ... comme si les armes étaient une chose nouvelle pour toi... ?!) mais honnêtement, montre-lui juste du respect, que tu m'aimes et que tu me respectes et il t'aimera autant que moi. Il a déjà dit qu'il veut qu'on aille se mesurer au stand de tir… pour voir qui de nous trois est le plus fort… Je te jure, il est comme un adolescent, il a toujours cet esprit de compétition !

Ma mère... Elle et son mari Phil se sont installés à Jacksonville quand il a eu la place d'entraîneur en ligue mineure de baseball. Non, je ne la vois pas très souvent (deux fois par an, vraiment, tout au plus), elle est toujours tellement occupée avec ses activités. J'essaie d'aller la voir une fois au cours de l'été et une fois pendant les autres vacances. Elle n'est jamais venue me voir ici à Seattle, même si elle a vu des photos de ma maison et de ma classe.

Ma pause déjeuner se termine, bébé. Je t'aime tellement. Grâce à toi, ma vie est infiniment meilleure. Et oui ... s'appeler ce wee-end sera un must. Ta voix me manque. J'ai besoin de l'entendre lorsque tu n'as pas mal et que je ne suis pas inquiète.

Tout mon amour,

Bella

P.S. Oh ! J'ai le temps pour une question rapide avant que les enfants ne reviennent... Voyons voir... Quelle était ta première voiture ? La mienne était une Chevrolet 1953. Le camion était vieux et lent, mais je l'adorais. Mon père l'a eu d'un vieil ami à lui qui ne pouvait plus conduire et il le lui a donné pour moi quand je suis allée chez lui.


	56. Ch 54 - Edward

.

**54 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : samedi 22 Mai 201 23

Reçu : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 20 h 23

Sujet : RE : Putain, arrête de me taquiner (tu m'allumes Mlle Swan ...)

Chérie...

J'aimerai te montrer tout ce que tu veux à Chicago. Tout. J'aimerai te montrer toutes ces choses que tu as mentionnées, plus la Sears Tour, le coiffeur où l'affaire Al Capone s'est produite et t'amener manger la meilleure pizza de la planète.

Tu sais, j'ai encore des choses dans un garde-meuble... nous pourrions peut-être faire un voyage là-bas après que j'aie fini ici. Et je serais honoré de te montrer où mes parents sont enterrés, amour. Ils t'auraient vraiment aimée - surtout ma mère.

Ma première voiture était celle de ma mère, une Volvo S90. La chose se conduit comme un rêve parce qu'elle était en très bon état. Je l'ai vendue au fils du voisin juste avant mon départ pour ma formation initiale dans l'armée. Ce que je veux, quand je serai de retour est une version plus récente, la Volvo C70 ... à moins que je ne devienne Crésus tout à coup quand je sors, et là je veux une Aston Martin Vanquish. Ouais ... ce n'est pas le cas mais on peut toujours rêver. MDR

Non, mon amour ... Je suis bien conscient que je ne peux pas jouer au football. Em et Jazz le savent aussi, j'ai donc choisi de jouer au jeu vidéo à la place.

Le poker était amusant. J'ai gagné l'iPod d'Emmett, donc je suis sûr que Rose sera énervée quand il va lui en réclamer un autre. MDR

Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je ne prends plus d'anti-douleurs forts mais je prends encore des légers. Mais rêver de toi, toute souple, va me manquer mais merde, je suis heureux de pouvoir penser normalement à nouveau. Maintenant je peux comprendre comment certains soldats deviennent dépendants à ces choses, parce qu'on est complètement à l'aise. RIEN ne dérange. Du tout. J'ai juste pris les miens et suis allé dormir.

Dis à ton père que je suis pour le stand de tir ! J'ai mon propre fusil, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait le voir. En fait, j'en ai parlé à Jasper et Emmett, ils voudront venir, aussi. Peut-être que nous pourrons y aller tous ensemble. Ça m'enlèverait une partie de la pression du fait de le rencontrer et les gars pourront le voir. Ils parlent de lui souvent. Tu devrais le lui dire.

L'heure des questions, Mlle Swan. Pourquoi ta mère ne vient-elle pas te voir ? Quelle mère ne voudrait pas voir son enfant au moins une fois par an ? Je ne comprends pas et ça me dérange... pour toi. Je sais que tu avais dit que les rôles étaient inversés entre vous deux, mais quand même... Pourquoi ? Peut-être que je suis trop sensible à ce sujet mais je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose puisse empêcher ma mère de venir me voir. Si elle était toujours là, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait essayé de venir me voir en Afghanistan. ** roule des yeux ** C'est triste mais plus proche de la vérité que tu ne le sais.

Hmm ... Si la douche est ta plus grande aventure avec quelqu'un – qui que ce soit, soit dit en passant, c'est une honte qu'il n'ait pas vraiment pris soin de toi, alors par l'enfer où était ta seule fois aventureuse, _seule _? Et qui t'a provoqué ce besoin soudain de jouir si fort ? Car crois-moi, ma belle... je comprends. Et ma réponse serait… plus récemment dans le bureau de mon commandant. ;)

J'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose à manger et ensuite voir si je peux bouger un peu aujourd'hui. Pas d'effort inconsidéré, Bella. Je promets.

Peut-être que je vais essayer de courir, ou si non je ferai une longue marche. Les gars sont en patrouille sans moi ce weekend donc je m'ennuie à mourir.

Je t'aime plus que mon cœur peut le gérer. Je ne peux pas attendre d'entendre ta voix demain. Est-ce que 9 heures pour toi, te conviendrait ?

Fais-le-moi savoir.

Pour toujours à toi,

Edward

P.S. Encore une fois, nous avons ce problème de culotte, Isabella. Tu sais... à la piscine on utilise ce qu'on appelle une peau de chamois pour se sécher ;) Peut-être que je peux en voler une et te l'envoyer. Ils disent que cela absorbe beaucoup de liquide. Ça me semble un tel gaspillage que tu sois si mouillée sans moi et que je ne puisse pas m'en occuper. Si la seule pensée de ma queue te rend plus humide, imagine ce que ça va être quand je serai là. C'est presque l'heure du coucher, mon amour. Est-ce que tu es mouillée maintenant ? Si oui, alors prends soin de toi pour moi. Crie mon prénom, bébé ... Je vais l'entendre. Et utilise trois doigts.


	57. Ch 55 - Bella

.

**55 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : vendredi 21 mai 2010 à 21 h 32

Reçu : samedi 22 Mai 2010 à 09 : 32

Sujet : Ce n'est pas taquiner si tu fais pareil...

Oh, Edward ... J'étais dans le bain quand j'ai eu le mail et maintenant, maintenant je vais _encore_ être toute excitée quand je vais en sortir ? Je crois que je peux gérer ces instructions, bébé ... écoute bien parce que je te promets que ton prénom va sonner haut et clair, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

Humm, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de savoir si je suis souple dans la vie réelle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'essayer... mais je suis sûre que je vais le faire avec toi. *sourire coquin* Quant à l'endroit le plus aventureux seule ? Un jour où j'ai lu un de tes mails, mon corps était tendu si fort, que j'avais désespérément besoin de me libérer. J'ai tenu jusqu'à ma pause et quand mes élèves sont partis faire de la musique, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de rentrer chez moi. J'ai pensé à rester sur le parking mais faire ça sur le parking d'une école élémentaire m'a simplement paru trop... dégoûtant. *rougit*

Je n'ai même pas pu arriver jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de de penser à tes mots et à ta voix et quand j'ai vu une bifurcation qui conduisait à un endroit boisé j'y suis allée. C'était au milieu de la journée, il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures. J'ai juste soulevé ma jupe, glissé ma culotte sur le côté et utilisé mes doigts jusqu'à ce que je crie ton prénom. J'étais tellement excitée qu'il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps... J'étais de retour à l'école en vingt minutes ... et cela inclut le temps de rentrer à la maison pour changer de culotte ! MDR une peau de chamois aurait pu être très utile ;)

Jolie... Une Volvo C70, humm ? Quelle couleur ? Argentée semble vraiment bien mais j'aime le noir métallisé – c'est si élégant. J'ai une Ford Fusion hybride maintenant, bleu acier qui est l'une de mes couleurs préférées.

Ma mère est ... unique. Elle m'aime, je le sais mais vraiment, dans sa tête mais elle ne pense qu'à elle. Elle ne le fait pas parce qu'elle est méchante, elle a toujours été comme ça. Elle a effectivement essayé de faire des projets à quelques reprises au cours des trois dernières années, depuis que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et commencé à enseigner mais quelque chose vient toujours l'en empêcher - soit j'étais malade et elle ne voulait pas l'attraper ou Phil devait voyager pour le travail et elle voulait aller avec lui. C'est... elle est ainsi. *haussement d'épaules* Esmée – la maman d'Alice - fait une excellente mère de substitution si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, et bien sûr, les filles sont toujours là. Donc, j'ai appris à faire face et à l'accepter comme elle est.

Je ris déjà à propos du stand de tir et nous tous allant là- bas... Tu sais que les paris vont voler ! Bien sûr, mon père va miser de l'argent sur lui-même mais il y a eu de nombreuses fois où je l'ai battu, alors ... ce sera une bonne concurrence ! *rire* Je lui transmettrai pour Emmett et Jasper. Ils sont les fils qu'il n'a jamais eus, je sais qu'il va légèrement rosir (même s'il n'aurait jamais dit ça comme ça ! MDR) de savoir qu'ils pensent à lui souvent.

Ok, bébé, il faut que j'y aille. Les filles viennent pour le petit-déjeuner et m'ont dit (je pourrais dire… menacée) de tout un tas de choses à faire demain avant de prendre les photos.

Je t'aime, Edward... beaucoup.

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : samedi 22 mai 2010 à 10 h 07

Reçu : samedi 22 Mai 2010 à 22 h 07

Sujet : Aide-moi ! J'ai été kidnappée ! MDR

Hey bébé !

Juste un petit mot pour te dire que je ne reviendrai pas sur l'ordinateur jusqu'à ce soir. Les filles m'ont kidnappée pour le shopping et le spa, pour une séance coiffeur et manucure et elles ont juré que je vais avoir un massage cette fois-ci vu que dernière fois que nous y sommes allées je n'en ai pas voulu.

Puis nous allons revenir ici pour prendre des photos (oui, pour toi ...) puis nous irons au club ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de danser mais je sais que si je reste juste assise ici, je serais tellement impatiente pour demain que je deviendrai folle. Elles le savent alors elles ont pris de mesures pour empêcher ça. MDR

Je t'aime ! J'enverrai un mail ce soir avant de me coucher.

Avec amour,

Bella

P.S. Mes doigts étaient très occupés la nuit dernière après avoir envoyé le mail. As-tu entendu ? J'ai crié ton prénom, tout comme tu le voulais ... plusieurs fois, en fait ...

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : dimanche 23 mai 2010 à 00 h 14

Reçu : dimanche 23 mai 2010 à 24 h 14

Sujet : Je t'aime! : D

Mes pieds me font mal, je suis juste un *peu* ivre et je suis excitée, bon sang. Voilà ce que ça fait de boire du rhum avec du soda… On dirait que je vais faire un voyage au pays d'Edward dans ma tête avant d'aller dormir. J'adore cet endroit. C'est tellement amusant... mais je m'y sens seule, il n'y a que moi :(

Tu me manques bébé !


	58. Ch 56 - Edward

.

**56 - Edward**

**Afghanistan ... dimanche 23 mai 2010 à 20 h 43**

Les baraquements étaient calmes quand je partis vers le bureau du commandant avec mon ordinateur portable. La plupart de mon équipe était encore en patrouille, s'assurant que le groupe qui avait attaqué nos camions de transport ait été complètement éliminé. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils ne pourchassèrent pas quelques traînards là-bas comme un acte de vengeance pour moi et Wells qui avions été blessé. Le reste des baraquements étaient calmes - certains gars dormaient, certains étaient dans la tente du mess, d'autres déjà dehors en train de prendre le prochain quart.

Je posai mon ordinateur et je l'allumai. Je voulais vérifier mes mails avant d'appeler Bella. Souriant à la mémoire de son dernier mail, je secouai la tête. C'était l'équivalent d'un texte ivre ou d'un appel. Ma fille était juste un peu pompette, je lui manquais mais elle était principalement excitée.

Riant tout seul en ouvrant mon mail, je me demandai brièvement à quel point ça sera explosif quand finalement nous nous verrions face à face. Notre relation était différente mais forte et honnête. Le flirt, les insinuations et la tension sexuelle avaient avancé à pas de géant, encore plus depuis que nous avions dit Je t'aime. Notre première rencontre était un fantasme qui changeait tout le temps dans mon esprit. C'était partout : à l'aéroport, à la maison de Bella, dans une chambre d'hôtel mais la seule chose qui restait la même dans ce fantasme était que rien n'y survivrait - ni les lits, ni les portes, ni même les murs ne resteraient debout.

"Oh, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint," gémis-je, incapable de détacher mes yeux de l'écran, face à moi.

Bella avait envoyé des photos. Dentelle bleue. Peau crémeuse. Les mains par ci et par là. Je dus me réajuster en la regardant et en composant son numéro. Elle était si belle putain. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle était à moi, qu'elle m'aimait.

"Bonjour ?" répondit ma voix préférée.

"Hey ma belle !" dis-je, incapable de m'empêcher de sourire.

"Salut, bébé," soupira-elle, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Mieux. Toujours douloureux et meurtri mais je peux bouger maintenant," lui dis-je, en me frottant la poitrine, mais mes yeux tombèrent sur les photos face à moi. "Mais ... tu vas me faire mourir, Bella ..."

Un doux rire coquin retentit à mes oreilles, me rendant encore plus dur. "Je t'avais dit que j'avais du bleu ..."

Je ris en secouant la tête. "Oui, je vois… de petites choses…. bleues. Des choses en dentelle bleue. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ta voiture est bleue, aussi. "

"Hum," fredonna-t-elle, un léger rire encore dans sa voix. "Ce n'est que pour toi Sergent."

"Tout de toi est juste pour moi," dis-je sans y penser, ma voix devenant plus grave. "Je ne devrais pas être tenu responsable pour ce que je te ferais si tu étais ici en face de moi… habillée comme ça."

Je mourais d'entendre à nouveau ce son qui venait de l'autre côté. Ça me choquait que Bella réagisse aussi facilement à ma voix, à mes paroles mais son grognement mélangé à un petit gémissement fit que ma queue se contracta dans le besoin d'elle.

Je dus me réajuster de nouveau afin de m'asseoir plus confortablement.

"Quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu ferais, Edward," ordonna-t-elle doucement.

"Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te demander quelque chose," murmurai-je, en regardant les photos d'elle. J'essayai de gagner du temps, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir faire ça, là, par téléphone mais merde nous en avions tous les deux besoin. Cette merde s'était construite depuis des semaines, explosant presque quand nous nous étions déclarés. "Faisait-il froid dans la pièce quand tu as posé pour ces photos, chérie ? "

"Non."

"Non..." Je souris en me léchant les lèvres. "Hum, mon amour. Ces jolis mamelons sont terriblement durs… s'il ne faisait pas froid. A quoi pensais-tu ? "

"A toi."

"Quoi moi ?" demandai-je, l'entendant très bien bouger à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Au début, des choses simples ... comme à ton visage quand tu verrais ces photos," expliqua-t-elle doucement, sa voix prenant un ténor rauque. Merde, si cette merde n'était pas sexy comme l'enfer. "Puis c'est devenu plus ... détaillé. Comme... comment seraient tes mains sur mon corps ? Rudes ? Douces ? Voudrais-tu aller lentement ? Voudrais-tu m'embrasser en même temps ? "

Je grognai, mes yeux roulant en arrière quand je dis, "Je ferai toutes ces choses pour toi, Bella." Je frottai l'extérieur de mon treillis, essayant de soulager une partie de la tension. "Seigneur, où es-tu en ce moment ?"

"Toujours dans le lit," répondit-elle, et je pouvais entendre un sourire dans sa voix. "Et toi ?"

"Dans le bureau de mon commandant," rigolai-je.

"La porte est verrouillée ?"

"Ab-so-lu-ment," grognai-je, frottant mon érection encore une fois. "Bella, es-tu sûre de ça ? "

"Oh, mon Dieu, s'il te plaît ..."

Ma fille avait besoin de quelque chose, une sorte de libération et bien que je sache qu'elle prenait soin d'elle toute seule, c'était moi qu'elle voulait. Rien que cette pensée fit que toute ma putain de nervosité s'envola.

"Oh, bébé..." gémis-je, en fermant mon ordinateur portable, parce que je n'avais pas besoin des photos d'elle pour cette merde. "Mets-moi sur haut-parleur, mon amour. Tu vas avoir besoin de tes deux mains."

"Bluetooth, Edward," souffla-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?"

"Rien."

"Bonne fille," grognai-je, incapable d'arrêter de baisser ma fermeture éclair et de glisser ma main dans mon boxer. "Tu veux savoir ce que je ferais avec toi, Isabella ? "

"Oui, s'il te plaît ..."

"Premièrement, je t'embrasserais comme si c'était la fin du monde mais vu que je ne peux pas, nous allons sauter cette partie." Je commençai à me perdre dans les bruits qu'elle faisait, la sensation de ma propre main et le fait que le monde entier venait juste de disparaître. Soudain, elle était là dans la chambre avec moi. "J'aimerais commencer par ton estomac, juste sentir ta peau douce. Je parie qu'on dirait de la soie. Mets ta main à plat bébé, puis glisse-la jusqu'à tes seins. Est-ce que les bouts sont durs pour moi ? " demandai-je et le petit bruit doux me dit qu'ils l'étaient, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu. "Rends-les plus dur ... roule-les, pince-les."

"Putain, bébé, j'ai besoin de plus. S'il te plaît ne me taquine pas... pas cette fois. C'est trop," dit-elle dans un souffle. "S'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

J'acquiesçai bêtement, comme si elle pouvait me voir mais je cédai. Par l'enfer, je céderai probablement toujours pour elle. "Détends-toi, mon amour. Ecarte ces belles jambes. Es-tu mouillée pour moi ?"

"O-Oui ..."

"Dis-moi," ordonnai-je. "Utilise simplement ton majeur et dis-moi comment tu es mouillée pour moi."

"Pas mal mouillée, ça arrive jusqu'à mes cuisses, Edward," murmura-t-elle.

"Prends un peu de cette substance douce et mets-en autour de ton clitoris, bébé. Fais-en sorte que ce soit agréable et lubrifié pour moi," commençai-je, parce cela n'allait pas prendre longtemps. Je pouvais entendre la façon dont elle était excitée. "C'est ma main, Bella. Est-ce qu'elle te fait du bien ?"

"Plus, bébé..."

Prenant cette réponse comme un signe positif, je souris. "Bonne fille. Maintenant glisse un doigt profondément à l'intérieur. Utilise ton pouce pour frotter ce joli clitoris. Je parie qu'il est tout gonflé, presque douloureux, pas vrai, mon amour ? "

"Huummm," souffla-t-elle.

"Ajoute un autre doigt et va aussi loin que tu peux, Bella. C'est moi. Tu sens chaque partie de moi ?" lui dis-je, abandonnant finalement et sortant ma queue de mon boxer. "Maintenant... un autre doigt, bébé, et appuie sur ce clitoris - un coup vers le haut, un coup vers le bas. Est-ce que je te fais du bien ? "

"Edward... je suis proche..."

"Huuummm, bien, laisse-moi t'entendre. J'ai besoin de t'entendre, Bella. Tu n'en as aucune idée," radotai-je. "Je t'aime tellement putain mais j'ai besoin d'entendre mon prénom, ma belle. Prends-toi dur et profond. Je veux que tu le sentes pendant des heures à partir de maintenant."

Je savais que ça allait arriver mais le son de mon prénom sortant de ses lèvres douces quand elle jouit était le plus beau son que j'aie jamais entendu. Jamais. Ma queue se crispa durement dans ma main pendant qu'elle haletait au téléphone. Et je jurerai avoir entendu l'humidité sur la ligne. Un jour, je baiserai cette fille jusqu'à l'oubli. Si quelque chose me donnait un but pour sortir de ce putain de désert, c'était cela... _juste là._

"Je t'aime, Edward," chuchota-t-elle, et je souris, parce que je pouvais entendre sa voix rassasiée de l'autre côté du globe.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie," soupirai-je, en fermant les yeux parce que - putain - j'étais encore dur comme l'acier.

"Est-ce que tu te touches, bébé ?" demanda-t-elle, et ma main appuya plus durement en entendant le ton de sa voix qui avait changé. "Es-tu dur pour moi ? "

"Ouais ..."

"Bien, Edward. Maintenant c'est ton tour de venir pour moi."


	59. Ch 57 - Bella

.

**57 - Bella**

**Seattle ... dimanche 23 mai 201 15**

Je restai là allongée, complètement détendue et tout à fait rassasiée après qu'Edward m'ait donné l'orgasme le plus explosif que j'ai eu depuis des années, peut-être jamais. Le tout sans avoir posé un seul doigt sur moi. Ses paroles seules étaient terriblement sexy mais en y ajoutant sa voix lisse comme de la soie, profonde et rauque, c'est une combinaison mortelle.

"Je t'aime, Edward," murmurai-je, respirant toujours plus difficilement que la normale.

Un gémissement doux sortit dans un soupir quand il répondit, "Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie," et ça me dit qu'il n'était pas aussi comblé que moi.

Et je refusai qu'il en soit ainsi...

"Est-ce que tu te touches, bébé ?" Mes mamelons se resserrèrent, une nouvelle vague d'excitation se répandit à travers moi tandis je pensais à sa main autour de sa queue. "Est-ce que tu bandes pour moi ?"

"Ouais ..." C'était dit à bout de souffle et presque plaintivement, comme s'il essayait de se retenir.

Je souris et m'ajustai sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise. "Bien, Edward," lui dis-je d'une voix douce mais grave. "Maintenant c'est à ton tour de jouir pour moi."

Son gémissement envoya l'électricité de mes oreilles à mon centre, faisant en sorte que chaque terminaison nerveuse revienne à la vie.

"Je ne peux pas attendre pour mettre mes mains sur toi, bébé," dis-je, en gardant ma voix basse. Ma main serra le drap, souhaitant qu'elle soit enroulée autour de lui à la place du tissu. "Je parie que tu es comme de l'acier sous ta main, pas vrai ? Peux-tu te sentir palpiter ? Ta queue supplie pour m'avoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Putain, Bella," gémit-il à nouveau, sa voix encore plus haletante qu'avant. Je pouvais entendre des bruits doux quand il changea de position… le crissement de vêtements, le léger grincement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

"Que veux-tu en premier, Edward ? Mes mains ? Tu m'as dit qu'il me faudrait mes deux mains, si je n'en utilise qu'une est-ce que cela te fera sentir aussi bien, bébé ? " Je le taquinais et je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Putain non, Isabella," grogna-t-il doucement. "Une main, deux mains... ce n'est pas important, ma belle."

"Tu sais, Sergent ... un de mes rêves préférés de toi, c'est quand je me laisse tomber à genoux et sors ta grosse queue…" le son de son gémissement à ce mot m'aurait fait pouffer de rire si ce n'était pas si sexy, putain "… de ton treillis et je la glisse entre mes lèvres. Je veux te goûter, bébé. J'utiliserai ma langue pour tracer tout le long avant de te lécher jusqu'au gland, savourant ce goût laiteux qui est là. "

Edward siffla et j'entendis un bruit, comme s'il venait de claquer ses lèvres. "Putain, chérie. Continue ... Je suis si près."

Fermant les yeux, je l'imaginais dans ma tête – ses doigts longs et sûrs, enroulés autour de lui, se caressant à mes paroles. L'image était à couper le souffle.

"Es que tu es mouillé, Edward ?" Le bruit qu'il fit me donna la réponse et je frissonnai tellement je voulais le goûter. "Rassemble-le dans ta main, bébé. Utilise-le pour te mouiller et imagine que c'est ma bouche qui te prend jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. "

Son souffle était plus rapide maintenant, ça m'encourageait à continuer.

"Quand aucun de nous n'en pourra plus, je me lèverai et je me déplacerai sur toi, utilisant une main pour me tenir et m'abaisser sur toi. Merde, Edward, ta queue est si grosse, je vais me contracter si fort autour de toi. Je vais te comprimer comme si c'était ma main mais ce sera ma chatte…"

Ce fut le mot magique. Avec un grognement, mon prénom sortit de ses lèvres comme un mélange de prière et de juron. Je pouvais entendre sa main qui maintenant ralentissait ses coups, en rythme avec sa respiration alors qu'il essayait de se calmer et de retourner à la normale.

"C'était bien, chéri ?" demandai-je, la voix tremblante et essoufflée de l'avoir entendu jouir.

"Oh, amour ..." Edward rit gravement. "Si c'est à moitié aussi bon que quand nous serons enfin vraiment ensemble, ce sera incroyable."

"Huuummm," convins-je, en fermant les yeux pendant une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle.

"Donne-moi une minute, ma belle. Je suis... un peu en désordre pour le moment."

Il y eut un bruit sourd quand il posa le téléphone puis un bruit de froissement. Je souris, me demandant avec quoi il allait se nettoyer.

Après une minute, il revint en la ligne. " Je suppose que j'aurai dû y penser avant," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ?" Je ris, me demandant ce qu'il avait pu utiliser dans le bureau du commandant sans avoir à donner d'explication.

Il y eut une pause et puis il souffla un rire. "Mon t-shirt."

Je commençai à rire mais en l'imaginant assis là, seulement en treillis et en bottes, le rire se transforma en un gémissement.

"Bella ?" Edward semblait inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça," grognai-je joyeusement. "C'est pas juste de me taquiner… je t'imagine torse nu… estomac… épaules…"

Il rit. "Désolé, amour. Je l'aurai remis, mais... Non, absolument pas ..."

Cela allégea l'ambiance et je glissai dans le lit, enveloppant le drap autour de moi.

Edward soupira doucement. "Merci, ma chérie ... C'était parfait... Et très nécessaire."

"Humm," fis-je, en souriant pour moi-même. "Et je suis d'accord. Si c'est à moitié aussi bon quand nous serons ensemble, nous allons être très heureux."

"Tu es incroyable, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir."

Ses paroles étaient comme un câlin, passant par la ligne de téléphone et s'enroulant autour de moi.

Je voulais lui dire que c'était moi qui avais de la chance mais à la place, je souris et d simplement, "Je pense que nous avons de la chance tous les deux de nous être trouvés, Edward."

Nous restâmes tranquilles une minute, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avant de parler à nouveau.

"Tu sais que je vais retourner au travail demain, chérie ?"

J'eus mal à la gorge quand je dus ravaler la boule qui bloquait soudain mes voies respiratoires. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi en plus de tout le reste, alors je dis doucement, "Je sais. Tu feras attention, tu m'entends, sergent Masen ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser distraire et d'être hors-jeu."

"Je vais faire attention, Bella, je te jure. Je dois trouver l'équilibre. Une fois que je serai sur le terrain, je sais que je dois tout me sortir de la tête – bien que je déteste cela - pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison en toute sécurité, pour toi. Je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer notre vie ensemble, amour. Je vais faire sacrément attention pour que cela se produise."

Je souris à sa déclaration féroce. "Je sais, chéri. Je sais que tu le feras." En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je réalisai qu'il était tard et qu'il avait besoin de dormir maintenant, pour être bien reposé pour demain. "Edward ..."

Il soupira et je pouvais dire que son esprit était allé là au même endroit que le mien. "Je sais, mon amour. Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai besoin d'une douche..."

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher et je commençai à rire.

"… et merde si je suis de nouveau assez dur pour devoir encore y passer un bon moment, Isabella," me taquina-t-il. "Merci encore pour les photos et pour cet appel incroyable. Entendre ta voix était juste ce dont j'en avais besoin."

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et je hochai la tête. "Pour moi aussi, Edward. Je t'aime beaucoup."

"Oh, Bella ... Je t'aime aussi. Ne pleure pas, chérie. Je vais t'envoyer un mail demain soir, d'accord ? Et tu devrais recevoir un colis de moi à tout moment, amour. "

J'essuyai mon visage avec le bord du drap, en reniflant. "OK," dis-je, en souriant malgré le terrible sentiment de devoir mettre fin à notre conversation.

"Passe une bonne journée, Bella, et envoie-moi un mail, s'il te plaît. Je vis pour tes mots," dit-il calmement mais fermement.

"Je le ferai," promis-je, en ravalant mes larmes. "Ne dis pas au revoir. Je ne veux pas entendre ça." Je secouai la tête, le suppliant de comprendre.

Il y eut un blanc, puis, comme s'il réalisait à quel point j'étais sur le point de craquer, il finit l'appel avec un simple, "Je t'aime, Isabella Marie Swan. "

Mon "Je t'aime aussi" fit écho sur la ligne maintenant vide et je sanglotai à nouveau avant même d'avoir raccroché le téléphone.

3


	60. Ch 58 - Edward

.

**58 - Edward**

_**Afghanistan ... lundi 24 mai 2010 à 07 h 36**_

"Sergent !" Stephens aboya dans les baraquements où nous nous préparations pour la journée. Je reprenais aujourd'hui et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son visage avait autant d'intensité.

"Monsieur !" le saluai-je, au garde à vous, de même que tout autre homme dans la pièce.

"Repos, les gars !" gloussa-t-il, en marchant vers moi et agitant une main vers le reste de mes hommes. "Regroupez votre équipe et venez me retrouver dans la salle de briefing **dès que possible**. Nous devons parler avant de sortir aujourd'hui."

"Oui, monsieur," murmurai-je, en fronçant les sourcils tandis que mon cœur chuta dans mon estomac, parce que je fus soudain terrifié qu'ils soient sur le point de nous renvoyer à Kandahar, et je ne savais pas comment sur cette putain de terre j'allais dire cette merde à Bella.

"Relax, Masen," il dit en riant. "Comment allez-vous ?"

"Encore un peu sensible mais je vais mieux, monsieur," répondis-je honnêtement avec un hochement de tête, laçant mes bottes. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux me déplacer sans que cela soit difficile de respirer."

"Bien bien." Il était sincère le sourire plissait les coins de ses yeux. Ce n'était plus un jeune homme… ses rides de rire étaient à peu près permanentes. "Okay, briefing... dépêchez-vous."

Il sortit et je finis de m'habiller, tirant mon arme sur mon épaule. "Vous avez entendu les mecs ... Allons, allons-y ! " aboyai-je, de l'inquiétude au plus profond de moi, malgré les assurances de Stephens.

Jasper marcha avec moi pendant que nous traversions le camp. "Ah, l'enfer. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils nous renvoyer à…"

"Je ne sais pas," grognai-je en le coupant. "Bella va s'effondrer, si c'est le cas. Elle a tout juste géré ma blessure et c'est arrivé ici. "

Jasper grimaça mais acquiesça. Il le savait. Alice, en dépit de la façon dont elle avait géré sa blessure la dernière fois, était toujours inquiète.

Emmett soupira et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer qu'il pensait de la même façon que moi... que les filles étaient fortes mais trois fois dans la zone de guerre forçaient notre putain de chance. Elles allaient s'inquiéter au-delà de la raison.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de briefing et mes hommes suivirent. Nous fûmes accueillis non seulement par Stephens mais aussi par le général Thompson, qui nous empêcha de le saluer.

"Asseyez-vous, les gars ... Nous avons quelques choses à discuter avec vous," soupira-t-il, semblant las mais concentré tandis qu'il feuilletait un dossier à l'avant de la salle.

Mes hommes et moi prîmes tous des sièges aux tables tranquillement, attendant en regardant les deux hommes qui pourraient, en toute honnêteté, nous envoyer en enfer sans justification.

Le Général Thompson arpentait la salle, les yeux sur le dossier dans ses mains. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se tourna vers la salle.

"Les gars, je tiens à vous féliciter pour le travail bien fait ces derniers mois. Votre détermination à attraper cette dernière cellule qui terrorisait la route principale était excellente. En outre, votre capacité à travailler avec les Opérations Spéciales à Kandahar a été exceptionnelle. Alors... "

Il se détendit légèrement, fixant le dossier sur la table devant lui. "Voici ce que j'aimerais faire. Je pense que les prochains escadrons qui sont prévus pour venir par ici ont besoin de savoir ce qui les attend. Les gars, vous avez vu quantité d'actions, travaillé en zone de guerre urbaine et réussi à collaborer parfaitement avec une équipe qui généralement n'a pas besoin de l'aide. Ce que j'aimerais faire, c'est vous envoyer sur le sol américain pour commencer la formation de plusieurs équipes qui viendront ici."

La salle entière se figea, regardant le général comme s'il avait trois têtes, ce qui le fit glousser.

"Non, je ne plaisante pas. Vous avez fait un sacré bon travail ici, les gars. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous prépariez les autres au mieux. Je crois savoir que les contrats de cette équipe se finissent en octobre, donc ce que je veux c'est que vous passiez ces quatre prochains mois à former de nouvelles équipes qui viendront ici ensuite."

Il sourit en secouant la tête en voyant les visages choqués face à lui." Est-ce que cela vous va ?" demanda-t-il en riant, regardant vers un Stephens très amusé.

"Chef, oui, chef !" répondîmes-nous tous, sans doute un peu trop fort, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous retenir.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Il rit, frappant légèrement sa main sur la table. "Je sais que vous avez une patrouille et je sais que vous aurez envie de le dire à vos familles mais pouvons-nous voir les détails vraiment rapidement ? "

ooo

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : Lundi 24 mai 2010 à 22 h 23

Reçu : Lundi 24 mai 2010 à 10 h 23

Sujet : bordel de merde ! J'ai une sacrée nouvelle pour toi !

Ma jolie Bella...

Nous avons été réaffectés, mon amour ! Sur le sol américain !

Non, je ne plaisante pas, bébé. Nous allons embarquer pour les États-Unis dans un peu moins de deux semaines, où nous allons terminer le reste de notre mandat à MacDill Air Force à Tampa. Eh oui, ma chérie... c'est en Floride. Nous formerons les nouvelles équipes sur le côté tactique avant qu'elles soient expédiées en Afghanistan.

Seigneur, chérie. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais ... MDR Désolé, je suis juste ... Tu n'as pas d'idée, putain, combien j'avais peur qu'ils nous renvoient à Kandahar. Ils nous ont appelés pour une première réunion de ce truc ce matin. Jazz, Em et moi, on essayait de notre mieux de réfléchir comment nous allions vous le dire, les filles mais nous n'allons pas retourner là-bas.

Chérie, nous rentrons à la maison. Bon, ben... pas techniquement à la maison mais je vais sortir de ce putain de désert.

Nous allons partir dans un peu moins d'une semaine avec un arrêt en Allemagne pour assister à quelques cours. Quand nous quitterons l'Allemagne, nous nous envolerons directement à MacDill. Il y aura des moments où je ne pourrai pas te contacter, chérie mais je promets d'envoyer des mails ou d'appeler dès que je peux. Et je te promets de te faire connaitre tous les détails.

Merde, Bella ... juste de savoir que je serai sur le même continent que toi me rend… putain stupidement heureux. Je t'aime tellement putain et je veux que vous les filles célébriez ça pour nous, d'accord ? Quelque chose comme une bonne fête, bien arrosée.

Je t'aime au-delà de la raison,

Edward


	61. Ch 59 - Bella

.

**59 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : Lundi 24 mai 2010 à 11 h 35

Reçu : Lundi 24 mai 2010 à 23 h 35

Sujet : C'est peut-être la première fois que j'ai crié comme ça à l'école ...

Edward, bébé!

Putain, je ne peux même le croire! Je n'avais pas encore ouvert mon ordinateur portable, prévoyant de t'envoyer un mail après avoir mangé le sandwich que j'apporte pour le déjeuner, quand Alice est entrée précipitamment dans ma classe, les yeux hagards et complètement folle. Elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il se passait mais seulement que je devais aller voir mes mails. Une fois que je l'ai fait, nous avons crié comme des adolescentes. C'était incroyablement drôle.

Oh mon Dieu! Je tremble, je suis vachement heureuse et excitée. Je sais que tu seras en Floride et je serai ici à Seattle de l'autre côté du pays mais... savoir que tu n'es plus en zone de guerre ou ne plus avoir à me soucier que quelque chose comme ce qui s'est déjà passé ne se reproduise? C'est le truc plus beau que j'ai jamais entendu, en dehors de t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes.

Je t'aime tellement, tellement, Edward. Je ne peux pas attendre pour te le montrer en personne. Je sais que tu seras extrêmement occupé à préparer ton départ cette semaine (à nouveau, oui! oui!) je sais que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de ta part mais je t'écrirai au cas où tu aurais du temps de les lire. En outre, tu ferais bien de faire attention, Sergent, parce que si quelque chose t'arrive pendant la semaine prochaine, je vais te trouver ;)

Je vais aller avec Ali pour voir Rose, nous avons encore un peu de temps pendant notre pause déjeuner. Elle est en classe, donc je doute qu'elle ait eu le temps de vérifier ses mails. Nous allons interrompre sa classe, bon sang. C'est trop important pour ne pas le faire!

Je t'aime pour toujours,

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : mardi 25 mai 2010 à 00 h 14

Reçu : mardi 25 mai 2010 à 12 h 14

Sujet: Je n'arrive pas à dormir….

* bâillement * Je devrais vraiment être endormie mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis sortie pour fêter ça (en quelque sorte ...) ce soir avec les filles et les parents d'Alice. Nous sommes allés manger à l'extérieur et je n'ai pris qu'un verre puisqu'il y a école. MDR La vraie célébration sera vendredi soir. Pas sûre de ce que nous allons faire mais nous sommes sûres que nous allons faire quelque chose.

Plus que trois jours à l'école. Mes enfants étaient tout fous-fous aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de fêtes et de rangement et d'activités extra-scolaires cette semaine, je savais que cela allait arriver mais... je suis épuisée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir. Je pense que peut-être ça doit juste être mon excitation de savoir que tu vas revenir aux États Unis.

Je vais me faire un chocolat chaud (lait chaud nature ? beurk ...) avec l'espoir qui cela m'aide à dormir. Sinon, je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un bain chaud très vite, et peut-être aussi... d'un orgasme ou trois ;)

Je t'aime,

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : mercredi 26 Mai 2010 à 16 h 32

Reçu : jeudi 27 mai 2010 à 04 h 32

Sujet : Devine ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui?

Bébé ... Je suis en larmes! Ce T-shirt sera parfait pour dormir ! (Ok, donc je vais admettre que je l'ai immédiatement mis lorsque je l'ai vu... MDR) C'est tellement agréable et confortable, si doux et je te jure, c'est comme si tu étais juste enveloppé autour de moi. Mon Dieu, Edward, ça sent si bon. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela sentirait comme... eh bien, je suppose que tu sens comme ça ! Je pense que le mettre dans un sac en plastique fermé hermétiquement a fait qu'il a gardé ton odeur. Tes vieilles plaques d'identification sont autour de mon cou, aussi. Je vais les garder tout le temps sauf pour la douche et dormir, je te le dis dès maintenant.

Es-tu sûr de vouloir que je garde cette photo de toi et de tes parents? Je sais que ta note disait que tu voulais que je la protège pour toi, que tu l'aurais lorsque tu rentrerais à la maison mais bébé... C'est un honneur incroyable, Edward. La photo a trouvé sa place sur mon étagère au-dessus de mon bureau et je la chérirai jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de te la rendre (ou... tu sais, elle peut y rester) Tu étais si adorable en adolescent dégingandé. Ta maman semble bien sur la photo mais tu as l'air plus âgé... c'est juste après qu'elle soit tombée malade ?

Je reconnais ce morceau, Monsieur Cachottier. J'écoute les chansons maintenant. J'ai toujours aimé _Photograph_ par Def Leppard, mais Tokio Hotel et leur chanson, _World Behind My Wall_, étaient nouveaux pour moi. J'aime ! Mais mon Dieu, Edward... je sais que tu partiras en direction de l'Allemagne bientôt et puis la Floride pas trop longtemps ensuite... et _Here Without You_ de 3 Doors Down est sacrément près de me briser le cœur. Ta voix me manque, il me tarde de voir ton beau visage... Même si nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés face à face, cela me tue d'être loin de toi. Ces derniers mois ne pourront jamais passer assez vite.

* Ici, je soupire à cause de toutes ces émotions qui me traversent, bonheur, anxiété etc. etc. * :)

Ok, je dois filer. J'ai une certaine fête de fin d'année à organiser pour mes élèves demain et j'ai besoin de tout préparer, je vais me coucher tôt, je pense. Je n'ai pas du tout bien dormi cette semaine (bien que la nuit dernière, les orgasmes ont finalement fait leur effet, je te remercie beaucoup, Sergent. Masen ;)) Donc j'ai besoin de sommeil supplémentaire ce soir si je peux.

Avec amour,

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : jeudi 27 mai 2010 à 20 h 11

Reçu: vendredi 28 mai 2010 à 08 h 11

Sujet : Je suis libre, je suis libre!

Ok, donc je dois encore revenir demain pour nettoyer ma classe et tout ça mais vraiment, c'est juste pour quelques heures à chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour avec les enfants et bien que je les aime tous (ok, la plupart... mdr), je n'ai jamais été aussi prête à commencer l'été... l'été signifie TOI. L'été, signifie que je suis beaucoup plus proche de te voir et de commencer notre vie ensemble.

Je suis allée chez Rose avec Alice après l'école et je rentre tout juste, alors je vais prendre une douche puis m'asseoir et trouver quelque chose à regarder à la télé. Oh, et Alice m'a passé ton message par l'intermédiaire de Jasper. Je sais que tu es occupé et que tu dois avoir à peine le temps de les lire avant de t'endormir. Je ne suis pas inquiète, bébé. Je t'aime, aussi ! Envoie un mail juste quand tu le peux !

A toi pour toujours,

Bella


	62. Ch 60 - Edward

**.**

60** \- Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : vendredi 28 mai 2010 à 21 h 46

Reçu : vendredi 28 mai 2010 à 09 h 46

Sujet : Merde, Bella, je suis tellement désolé ...

Chérie,

J'ai été si sacrément occupé cette dernière semaine. J'ai travaillé avec le dernier groupe d'hommes qui sont arrivés, en observant le lieutenant Stephens les instruire. Je dois savoir comment gérer cette merde une fois que nous arriverons à Tampa mais j'ai encore mes patrouilles, aussi. Et puis je suis épuisé. Je te jure, quand nous serons enfin dans l'avion dimanche, je vais dormir tout le vol jusqu'en Allemagne !

Je t'aime tellement, ma jolie. Je suis sûr tellement sûr pour **nous **! Donc, accroche-toi à tout ce que je t'ai envoyé. Considère que la photo de mes parents est la première chose, d'accord ? Mon t-shirt ? Ce sont mes bras autour de toi, ils t'immobilisent, te gardent au chaud la nuit et près de moi. Je t'en enverrai un autre bientôt. Mes plaques d'identification... MDR Peut-être que c'est ma façon de marquer mon territoire, ma Bella. Je ne peux pas être là pour garder les loups à distance de toi, ma petite chose sexy. Alors peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de savoir que mon nom est sur toi quelque part. Tous les Jacob et Mike du monde peuvent faire marche arrière maintenant, parce que bientôt je vais être très près de toi.

Pour la musique c'est une tout autre histoire. Tu me manquais fichtrement quand j'ai préparé ton colis et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre les chansons qui exprimaient ce que je ressentais. Tu as deviné juste avec les trois plus importantes. _World Behind My Wall_ c'est tellement moi, Bella. Je n'ai jamais laissé entrer personne avant toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. Je ne peux pas attendre de te le prouver.

En parlant de colis... Je suis sacrément content d'avoir eu le mien juste à temps. J'ai honte de dire que j'ai pris trois cookies à la fois. MDR Non, pas vraiment honte, parce qu'ils sont délicieux, bébé. *souris en essuyant les miettes de ma chemise* Maintenant, j'ai des collations pour le voyage. Et de la nouvelle musique, aussi. Il semble que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ne manquerai pas de tout charger sur l'iPod que j'ai gagné en jouant au poker avec Emmett. Il va détester ! ;)

Mlle Swan, je suis tellement heureux pour toi que ton année scolaire soit terminée. Maintenant peut-être tu vas enfin pouvoir rattraper un peu de ce sommeil qui t'a manqué, non ? ** soulève un sourcil vers toi ** Je sais que tu étais inquiète pour moi mais tu pourras te détendre bientôt. Un jour de plus et nous serons en l'air, beaucoup plus près du sol américain.

Tu me manques - ta voix, tes mots. Tu m'as manqué toute cette semaine de fous. Je me sens comme si mon cerveau allait bientôt exploser car il y a une tonne de choses que j'aurais dû te dire toute la semaine mais maintenant mes doigts ne peuvent pas taper assez rapidement. Je dirais que ton visage m'a manqué mais je garde une photo de toi avec moi tout le temps et même si je n'ai pas écrit, je veux que tu saches que tu es toujours avec moi. D'accord mon amour ?

Hum... C'est l'heure des questions, Isabella. A quoi penses-tu quand tu te donnes du plaisir ma belle ? Cette semaine a été l'enfer pour moi à cet égard. Je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour penser à autre chose que ton doux visage avant de m'endormir. Mes fantasmes courent sur une large palette, je pense. MDR Je rêve de te toucher... partout. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à notre dernière conversation téléphonique.

Merde, Bella ... Je veux ta bouche sur moi. Parfois, c'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Surtout, je veux juste m'enfouir à l'intérieur de toi, me connecter enfin à toi de la façon dont mon cœur le désire.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais du temps de t'écrire avant que nous partions d'ici mais je te promets que tu entendras parler de moi dès que nous atterrirons en Allemagne.

Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans cette vie, Bella. C'est comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ma poitrine maintenant que je fous le camp d'ici.

A présent, je peux te promettre ceci ... Quand octobre viendra, mon amour, je viendrai à toi et nous commencerons notre vie ensemble. Plus de peur, plus de guerre. Juste nous deux. Tu m'entends ?

Je t'aime tellement,

Edward

P.S. Surtout n'oubliez pas de fêter ça les filles ! MDR Fêtez ça pour nous. Crois-moi, chérie, nous prévoyons de le faire en Allemagne.


	63. Ch 61 - Bella

.

**61 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : vendredi 28 mai 2010 à 17 h 08

Reçu : samedi 29 mai 2010 à 05 h 08

Sujet : Je vais avoir quelque chose pour toi, bébé.

Hey, chéri.

Désolée t'envoyer un email si tard ! J'ai dormi dans jusqu'à 10 h 00 puis suis allée directement à l'école pour nettoyer ma classe. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Alice est venue à midi, après avoir terminé avec sa classe. Je lui ai juste fait signe et dit de passer un bon moment avec Rose. J'ai fini par sortir vers quatorze heures. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai attrapé un sandwich et ensuite j'ai fait du ménage dans la maison jusqu'à maintenant. Nous allons sortir ce soir pour fêter ça comme vous nous l'avez demandé ;) Je pense que nous allons rentrer et terminer la fête ici après quelques heures au club, donc je veux être sûre que nous ayons de l'espace, j'ai rangé tout mon fouillis ! MDR

Je souhaite que tu puisses avoir plus de temps pour m'envoyer un mail, simplement parce que je m'ennuie de toi quand je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles mais je comprends totalement, mon cœur. Peu importe du moment que tu rentres à la maison plus vite, hein ?

Et juste pour que tu saches... la photo est maintenant dans un cadre fixé au mur. Elle ne part pas, donc si tu la veux, tu devras rester ici avec moi. Penses-tu pouvoir gérer cela, Sergent ? *sourire* Ahh, les plaques d'identification. Je les porte tous les jours. Rassure-toi, elles ont été remarquées. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de les cacher dans mon chemisier aujourd'hui, puisque je n'enseigne plus maintenant.

;) Mike est passé à côté de moi et leur a jeté un coup d'œil mais il n'a pas dit un mot. *grogne* Quoi qu'il en soit, je les aime, parce qu'elles me font me sentir beaucoup plus proche de toi. Bientôt... Je n'en aurai plus besoin et pour cela... Oui, je suis juste sacrément reconnaissante.

Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies eu ce colis ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils auraient fait avec s'il était arrivé après ton départ ! MDR Il est arrivé au moment parfait, non ? Partage les biscuits avec Em et Jazz, ok, bébé ? Juste quelques-uns ;) Ils ont aidé à te garder en un seul morceau et pour cela, je leur dois plus que quelques cookies.

Oh chéri ... Tu veux vraiment savoir à quoi je pense quand je me touche ? Avant, c'était toujours des histoires sexy que je lisais en ligne ou... oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé de regarder du porno. Maintenant ? C'est toi Sergent. **Chaque. Fois**. Je pense à ta voix sexy, à ces longs doigts ... Et mon Dieu, ta langue, Edward ... Je t'ai vu te lécher les lèvres quelques fois sur sKyPe et merde si ce n'est pas une des choses les plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue. Je rêve de toi entre mes cuisses, utilisant cette langue et ces doigts pour m'amener à l'orgasme. Et merde... Je veux voir ta queue, Edward. Je pense à son goût et comment elle va m'étirer. Voilà… à quoi je pense quand je me touche, Edward. **TOI**

Je t'aime, Edward, de plus en plus chaque jour. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point ma vie était vide jusqu'à toi. Et maintenant, nous sommes si près de nous voir pour la première fois. Je ne peux pas arrêter de sourire ! Est-ce que les filles et moi pourrions vous rencontrer, toi et les gars, à l'aéroport ?

A bientôt.

Avec amour,

Bella

P.S. Comment connais-tu mon deuxième prénom, soit dit en passant ? Un des gars doit avoir cafté, hein ? Je ne suis pas grande fan de ce prénom mais c'était celui de ma grand-mère, alors...

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : samedi 29 Mai 2010 à 13 h 32

Reçu : dimanche 30 mai 2010 à 01 h 32

Sujet : Oh bon Dieu ...

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Edward, fais que ça s'arrête ! mdr (C'est un petit rire, car un grand nuirait à ma pauvre caboche ...)

La nuit dernière est floue, mais permets-moi de voir si je peux me souvenir de tout ... Les filles sont venues autour de dix-huit heures hier. Nous avions des pâtes pour les glucides car nous savions que nous allions boire puis on s'est habillées et on est allées au club. On a fini par décider de prendre un taxi, donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Les barman et videurs nous connaissent donc ils ont gardé un œil sur nous pendant que nous buvions, on n'était quand même pas totalement ivres. On a pensé que ce n'était pas sûr de célébrer autant que nous le voulions là-bas, alors vers dix heures on a pris un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. Après nous être changées dans des vêtements plus confortables, nous avons commencé la préparation de boissons ici – dis un nom, c'est sûr que nous l'avons fait. Je pense que nous avons eu chacune au moins une Margarita, un New York Sour et quelques shoots. Nous nous sommes finalement effondrées après avoir vidé une bouteille d'eau autour de... trois heures. Je n'ai vomi qu'une fois depuis que je suis debout il y a quelques minutes, donc c'est quelque chose, je suppose. Il suffit de ne pas m'offrir de la nourriture ! *gémissements à cette pensée*

Je te quitte maintenant… pour vomir à nouveau ... Beurk.

Je t'aime !

Bella


	64. Ch 62 - Edward

.

**62 - Edward**

**Base aérienne de Ramstein, Allemagne ... lundi 31 mai 2010 à 19 h 26**

"Hey, Sergent !" appela Emmett tandis que je passai mes doigts sur ma tête où mes cheveux poussaient de plus en plus. "Va appeler Bells, et après nous sortirons boire une bière, d'accord ? "

"Ouais, je vais le faire," soupirai-je, le cœur douloureux d'envie de parler à ma copine.

Je n'en avais rien à foutre de sortir ou pas, vraiment, mais une bière me paraissait sacrément bien. Nous n'avions pas pu boire en Afghanistan, alors nous allions profiter du peu de cette liberté que l'Allemagne nous offrait. De plus, après le sable, la chaleur et le désert, le vert luxuriant de l'Allemagne était trop attirant pour résister.

J'allai jusqu'à l'endroit où nous pouvions utiliser le téléphone et tombai dans un fauteuil. Mes doigts ne pouvaient pas composer le numéro de Bella assez rapidement.

"Bonjour ?" répondit-elle.

"Hé, ma belle," soupirai-je juste au soulagement que sa voix m'apportait.

"Salut chéri !" chanta-t-elle, semblant heureuse et parfaite. "Où es-tu ?"

"Nous avons atterri ici, à Ramstein, la nuit dernière et la première chose que nous avons faite s'est d'assister à un premier cours ce matin," lui dis-je. "Nous venons juste d'avoir la chance de finalement respirer tranquillement. Comment te sens-tu, ma petite fille à la gueule de bois ?" ris-je.

"Oh," gémit-elle. "C'était horrible, Edward. Crois-moi quand je dis que nous avons fêté pour vous, nous, et probablement des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas. Je vais mieux aujourd'hui mais je suis reconnaissante que tu ne m'aies pas vue samedi."

Je ris et gémis de sympathie pour elle. "Pauvre chose. J'ai dit célébrer, ma chérie, pas t'intoxiquer à l'alcool."

Elle rit. "Je sais, mais on n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Savoir que vous - les gars - êtes sortis de ce désert était trop. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'expliquer ce que le fait que vous les gars soyez sortis de là-bas signifie pour nous ".

"Je le sais, bébé. Crois-moi," soupirai-je, en m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil. "Mon Dieu, ta voix m'a manqué. J'ai lu tes mails, mais raconte-moi quand même ce que j'ai raté."

"Ok," ricana-t-elle, avant de faire exactement ce que je lui demandais. Elle redit tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la dernière fois où nous avions parlé au téléphone - la fin de son année scolaire, le bonheur d'entendre que les gars et moi partions d'Afghanistan, la beuverie, le nettoyage de sa salle de classe, la nouvelle attitude de Mike envers elle et la réception des choses que je lui avais envoyées.

"Oh, chéri, il sentait si bon," rit-elle, et je pus imaginer, le doux, tremblement lent de sa tête avec ses joues qui rougissent.

"Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait," ris-je, en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si je portais de l'eau de Cologne ou quoi que ce soit."

Un gémissement sourd retentit sur la ligne. "Vraiment ? Tu sens naturellement de cette façon ?"

Encore une fois, je ris. "Je ne sais pas, Bella. Peut-être que c'est mon savon ou le détergent ou quelque chose. Je n'ai dormi dans cette chose qu'une fois, en fait !"

"Eh bien, j'en veux un autre !" rit-elle. "Je t'enverrai celui-là de nouveau lorsque tu seras Tampa et on fera un échange."

"Pas de problème, ma chérie," dis-je avec un sourire, pensant qu'elle pourrait avoir toute ma garde-robe si c'est ça qui la rendait heureuse.

"Quoi que tu veuilles. C'est à toi."

"Alors combien de temps restes-tu là, chéri ?" demanda-t-elle et je pouvais l'entendre bouger à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Juste la semaine. Nous avons quelques classes parce que nous avons besoin de cette nouvelle formation. Ils vont nous apprendre à enseigner aux autres. Puis ils nous donnent le temps de décompresser, aussi. Nous venons juste d'être retirés du combat et ils veulent s'assurer que nous sommes tous ... ok, mentalement et physiquement."

"Un autre bilan, Sergent ?" demanda-t-elle mais il y avait un ronronnement dans sa voix qui me fit sourire.

"Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Ça ressemblera davantage à une évaluation. Une fois que nous serons déclarés aptes et que nous aurons fini cet apprentissage, nous partirons à la fin de la semaine, probablement vendredi ou samedi," expliquai-je.

"Et puis... retour sur le sol américain ?"

"Oui, le sol américain, ma belle," la rassurai-je. "Au moins, il y a seulement neuf heures de décalage entre nous pour l'instant. Bientôt, il n'y en aura plus que trois. Ça diminue."

"Lentement," murmura-t-elle, mais je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Ouais, lentement, mon amour," ricanai-je. "Ce qui me rappelle ... Jasper a passé quelques coups de fil aujourd'hui. Nous avons décidé de louer une maison à Tampa en dehors de la base. Ce sera mieux ainsi - un peu plus ... normal. Nous sommes fatigués de voir tout le monde en sous-vêtements."

Le rire doux qui fait écho sur la ligne me fit rire parce que je savais que j'avais laissé une porte grande ouverte.

"Hmm, Sergent... Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer être fatiguée de te voir en sous-vêtements. Je ne peux pas sympathiser, vraiment ..." Sa fausse sincérité était vraiment trop drôle.

"Chut, toi ! Petite chose sexy. Imagine dix hommes malodorants à la fin de la journée, tous en train de se gratter le cul et de péter. Allez dis-le ... " ris-je, en laissant ma tête retomber sur le dossier du fauteuil.

"Non," dit-elle, mettant accent sur la dernière consonne. "Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que toi dans les sous-vêtements, Edward. Désolée. Et je refuse absolument de penser aux sons désagréables d'Emmett. Il peut être un tel porc."

"Oui, et bien... maintenant tu peux voir le problème," lui dis-je. "On parle trop d'Emmett… Merci beaucoup."

"Eh eh," se moqua- t-elle. "Non, non, non... Je ne t'écoute pas... la, la, la."

En riant, je secouai la tête. "Je t'aime, fille stupide."

"Je t'aime aussi." Elle soupira profondément. "Tu dois y aller, non ?"

Je grimaçai, débattant de dire aux gars d'y aller sans moi mais j'avais promis à tous mes hommes que nous nous retrouverions au pub du coin. Par l'enfer, je préfèrerai parler toute la nuit avec Bella mais une promesse est une promesse.

"Oui, chérie. Les gars veulent aller boire une bière et je leur promis que j'irai. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que nous pouvons sortir," expliquai-je, en espérant qu'elle n'était pas en colère.

"Sortir ? Où ?"

"Il y a un pub dans le coin, non loin de la base, les soldats y vont. Il est censé être très bon et on y parle anglais," répondis-je, en fronçant les sourcils quand l'autre extrémité de la ligne devint très calme.

"Ok," concéda-t-elle doucement. "Je vais t'écrire ce soir afin que tu aies quelque chose pour demain. Je sais que tu seras occupé cette semaine. Réponds quand tu le pourras ? " La dernière chose qu'elle dit ressemblait à une question.

"Toujours, tu le sais." Je fronçai les sourcils mais je levai ma tête quand j'entendis mon prénom.

"Sergent ! Allons-y mec !" tonna Emmett. "Salut, Bells !" cria-t-il pratiquement au téléphone dans ma main.

"Tais-toi, Emmett," craquai-je, en le repoussant. "Bella, je ..."

"...dois y aller !" finit-elle pour moi. "Prends soin de toi, Edward. Je t'aime."

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, elle avait raccroché.

…

_**Ils sont enfin sortis de la zone de guerre … mais qu'arrive-t-il a Bella … A vos claviers ?**_


	65. Ch 63 - Bella

.

**63 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : lundi 31 Mai 2010 à 21 h 21

Reçu : mardi 01 Juin 2010 à 06 h 21

Sujet : Longue journée

Edward,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la fin abrupte de notre dernière conversation téléphonique. Je venais soudain de réaliser quelque chose et j'avais juste besoin de raccrocher le téléphone afin d'y réfléchir à fond.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire combien je suis heureuse que vous, les gars, soyez arrivés sains et saufs en Allemagne. Je suis contente que vous soyez hors de la zone de guerre et en chemin pour les États-Unis. Je sais que c'est un soulagement pour les familles et les amis de tous les hommes de ton équipe.

Deuxièmement, je veux que tu saches que j'ai passé toute la journée à réfléchir. Je suis sûre que tu es soulagé d'être loin d'Afghanistan. Même maintenant, que tu es en Allemagne et en formation, tu as beaucoup plus de liberté que tu n'avais il y a quarante-huit heures. Dans une semaine, ce sera beaucoup plus – tu pourras être chez toi et passer ton temps comme tu le veux (que ce soit seul ou avec quelqu'un...)

Tu n'as plus eu cette liberté depuis que tu étais un enfant. Ta mère est tombée malade alors que tu étais un adolescent et tu as passé du temps à l'aider et à prendre soin d'elle. Ensuite, tu as dû devenir un adulte trop tôt et prendre soin de ton papa quand il s'est effondré. Pendant ce temps tu as eu Tanya, et bien sûr, après que ton père soit mort, tu n'avais pas la liberté de faire tout ce que tu voulais puisque tu as rejoint l'armée. Cela a dû te rendre un peu fou. Je pense que probablement cela arriverait à n'importe qui dans ta situation, de sorte que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse te reprocher.

Il va y avoir tellement de possibilités pour toi maintenant. Seigneur, Edward... j'ai vu ta photo. J'ai entendu ta voix.

Les femmes vont tomber d'elles-mêmes pour toi. Peut-être en Allemagne avec quelqu'un qui est anglophone (ou non-anglophone... selon ce qui te tente ...) les femmes allemandes ou à Tampa avec les plus jolies, plus chaudes, plus jeune filles en bikini sous le soleil de Floride, tu auras de nombreuses possibilités… à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer à côté de toutes ces possibilités alors que pendant longtemps tu n'avais pas la liberté de choisir qui ou ce que tu veux? * secoue la tête * C'était fou de ma part de penser que tu voudrais le faire... être toujours seul quand tu n'as plus à l'être, tout simplement parce que tu attends de me rencontrer en personne.

Je t'aime, Edward. Tu es un homme étonnant et je peux me voir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Mais si tu as besoin de saisir cette liberté qui t'est donnée, je comprends. Je n'aime pas ça... mais je comprends.

Avec tout mon amour,

Bella

ooo

**Seattle ... lundi 31 mai 2010 à 22 h 02**

J'ai fini le mail pour Edward et je me suis recroquevillée sur le canapé sous la couverture. La sensation de malaise dans mon estomac était pire que jamais. J'avais un gars formidable et j'avais l'impression de jeter tout cela aux orties. Mais comment pourrais-je ne pas lui dire que je comprenais s'il voulait retrouver sa liberté? Je l'aimais avec chaque once de mon être et je voulais juste qu'il ait toutes les chances dans la vie. S'il décidait que je n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait finalement, il avait besoin de savoir que j'étais prête à m'effacer.

Peu importe combien c'est douloureux.


	66. Ch 64 - Edward

**.**

**64 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé: mardi, 01 Juin 2010 à 21 h 14

Reçu : mardi, 01 Juin 2010 à 12 h 14

Sujet: Je ne veux pas la LIBERTE, Bella ...

Je te veux toi.

Penses-tu vraiment que juste parce que je sois sorti d'une situation dangereuse, je voudrais simplement jeter aux oubliettes tout ce que nous avons, Isabella ? Simplement jeter tout ce que nous avons construit jusqu'à présent ? Crois-tu si peu en moi et en tout ce que je t'ai dit pour douter autant de moi ? Tu dois comprendre quelque chose dès maintenant ! Je ne t'ai pas écrit, appelée, raconté des choses sur moi-même que je n'avais jamais dites à personne juste pour passer mon putain de temps. Tu n'étais pas... **tu n'es** pas seulement un jouet pour moi, Bella.

Ma douce, douce jeune fille, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas juste quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas des allemandes, des filles de Floride ou personne d'autre… Je ne cherche pas juste à baiser. Je ne veux pas quelque chose de vide ou quelque chose juste pour quelques heures. Oui, j'ai la possibilité de faire ces choses, Bella. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Et je sais exactement quoi faire avec elles... Je leur dis non, putain ! Il n'y a rien sur cette terre que je veuille plus que de revenir à la maison vers toi et je suis prêt à attendre. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin, ce que j'ai toujours voulu, même si je ne savais pas que tout ça pouvait être réuni en une seule personne, pas seulement ma petite-amie, mais aussi ma meilleure amie.

Tu as raison sur un certain nombre de choses. Je n'ai pas eu de liberté quand j'étais plus jeune. Oui, j'ai pris soin de mes parents. Oui, j'étais dans une relation très insatisfaisante avec Tanya. Oui, j'ai dû répondre à mes supérieurs dans l'armée chaque putain de seconde de jour mais notre définition de la LIBERTE est complètement différente.

Le mot liberté pour moi évoque des images de toi - de pouvoir vraiment être avec toi, de t'aimer comme j'en rêve. Je veux t'embrasser, te remettre mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme et te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions même plus voir clairement. Bella, tu es tout à ce à quoi je pense. Tout le temps, putain. La liberté pour moi, c'est de pouvoir enfin être avec la seule personne avec qui je peux discuter de tout et de rien, qui me fait rire - encore même des heures après que je lui ai parlé et qui m'a appris à sourire à nouveau. Là n'y a plus de "moments rares" ma Bella. C'est grâce à toi.

Seigneur, ma chérie, je sais que c'est difficile. Ça n'était pas exactement facile depuis le début mais je te promets que je peux survivre quel que soit l'enfer aussi longtemps que tu es de l'autre côté à m'attendre. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne laisse pas cette belle force que tu as en toi m'abandonner maintenant. Ne perds pas la foi en nous, mon amour. Nous pouvons le faire. Et je jure devant Dieu que c'est un choix que je fais sans hésitation. Aucune hésitation !

Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, Isabella Swan. La seule chose qui me rend fou, c'est que j'ai la plus belle et attentionnée chose de l'autre côté du monde qui m'attend et que je ne puisse faire aller le temps plus vite pour venir à elle. Je veux tout avec toi, mon amour. Je peux me voir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, jouer du piano, faire la grasse matinée le weekend, faire l'amour chaque fois que nous en avons l'envie - ce qui sera souvent, si j'ai mon avis à donner - et chercher des chatons ;)

Mlle Swan, as-tu si rapidement oublié les choses que je t'aie envoyées ? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur que quelqu'un puisse venir et lui enlever la seule chose qui est **tout**. Je déteste que Mike veuille que tu reviennes avec lui, que Jacob te drague, qu'après toute la nuit dans un club, tu puisses choisir de ne pas passer la nuit seule. Cela me tue mais c'est là. Je t'avais envoyé la photo de mes parents afin que tu comprennes que je ne prends rien à la légère entre nous, bébé. Rien à propos de notre relation n'est à jeter pour moi.

Au début de cette relation, je ne pouvais pas te faire de promesse. Je le peux à présent. Je te promets que tu es la seule femme qui compte pour moi, Bella. C'est la seule vérité que je connaisse et je ne sais pas comment te convaincre de ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Tu possèdes mon cœur, belle. Il n'est plus à moi.

Il est à toi pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. Oh, et Bella... La maison à Tampa ? Nous avons décidé de la louer parce que nous pensions que peut-être nos trois 'filles' pourraient venir nous voir et des chambres individuelles seraient beaucoup mieux que la putain de caserne à la base. Ok ?


	67. Ch 65 - Bella

.

**Chapitre 65 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : mardi 01 Juin 2010 à 12 h 32

Reçu : mardi 01 Juin 2010 à 21 h 32

Sujet : Putain, je suis tellement stupide ...

Bébé, je suis tellement désolée. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas douter de toi ou de tes sentiments pour moi. Si tu n'es pas trop en colère contre moi, pouvons-nous nous parler sur sKyPe ?

Ou même simplement... au téléphone ? J'ai besoin de te voir ou au moins d'entendre ta voix.

Je t'aime ...

ooo

**Seattle... mardi 01 Juin 2010 à 12 h 47**

Après avoir envoyé le mail à Edward, je me recroquevillais sur le canapé avec l'ordi portable - sKyPe ouvert et connecté - mon téléphone portable et une boîte de mouchoirs à moitié vide. Je portais son t-shirt depuis que je m'étais changée pour aller au lit la veille et pendant que j'attendais de voir s'il allait me contacter tout de suite, je faisais tourner ses plaques d'identification entre mes doigts.

J'avais vraiment été idiote. Je n'avais vraiment aucune excuse pour cela, vraiment... J'avais peur, mes insécurités avaient refait surface et je nous avais laissés tomber. Je lui avais fait du mal, je pouvais le dire et cette pensée me tuait. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer maintenant qu'il me permettrait de faire…

Le bruit dans mes haut-parleurs portables indiquant un appel entrant me sortit de mes pensées. D'une main tremblante, j'appuyai sur Accepter, puis j'attendis, en rongeant mon ongle pendant que la connexion se faisait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward apparut sur mon écran. Il avait l'air aussi émotionnellement secoué que moi et les larmes jaillirent à nouveau, sachant que c'était moi qui lui avais fait ça.

"Oh, Bella," soupira-t-il, en passant sa main sur sa tête tandis que je séchais mes larmes avec le dos de ma main. "Ne pleure pas, mon amour. Nous allons traverser tout ça, je te le promets. "

J'acquiesçai en reniflant. "Je sais. Edward, je suis désolée. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse, sauf mes vieilles peurs qui ont resurgi. Je n'ai jamais été assez bien alors pour un moment, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de te donner une porte de sortie, de te laisser partir, plutôt que d'affronter le déchirement plus tard si tu décidais que je n'en valais plus la peine... que ce que tu ressentais était dû à la guerre et ce que tu éprouvais à l'époque n'était pas la réalité."

Il secoua la tête, pendant que je parlais. "Ma chérie, il n'y a rien à propos de ce que je ressens pour toi qui n'est pas réel. L'Afghanistan, Seattle, la lune, maintenant, dans cinquante ans à partir de maintenant... Où que je sois, peu importe où, cela ne changera jamais, putain. Tu dois comprendre cela, Isabella. Tu es faite pour moi, bébé."

Pliant mes genoux, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'eux et posai mon menton dessus, calme tandis que je le regardais. Il était torse nu, exposant les contusions qui commençaient à s'estomper et à devenir jaunes et vertes, les yeux écarquillés et sincères pendant qu'il regardait droit dans mon âme à travers la caméra.

Hochant la tête à nouveau, je murmurai, "Je te crois, Edward je veux toutes ces choses avec toi, je les veux trop. Je les veux tellement que ça me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant et je suppose que quand j'ai réalisé que tu avais d'autres choix, je pensais que tu choisiras quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un homme choisirait quelqu'un d'autre que moi."

"Ce putain de chien," grogna Edward, me faisant sursauter quand il abattit son poing sur le bureau à côté de son ordinateur portable, faisant trembler l'écran. "Bella, ma chérie, tu vaux cent fois plus que ce trou de cul. C'est le fils de pute le plus stupide de la planète de ne pas t'avoir chéri quand il t'avait. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne vais nulle part."

Je pleurai encore, mes larmes ruisselant sur mon visage et sur le t-shirt qui couvrait mes genoux.

La voix d'Edward devint douce. "Je t'aime, Bella, plus que je ne le croyais possible. Aucune distance ou zone de guerre ne pourra changer cela. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me crois, ma chérie. Ça me tue de penser que tu ne le sais pas."

"Non ! Non, Edward, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. J'ai juste..." Je m'arrêtai, me rendant compte que ce que j'avais l'intention de dire n'était pas important. "Tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a vraiment pas d'excuse ni de raison. Ce qui importe, c'est que je suis une idiote, je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime tout autant. Peux-tu me pardonner d'avoir paniqué pour si peu ? "

Le lent sourire qui orna son visage me réchauffa directement le cœur. "Bébé, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tant que tu ne doutes pas de mon amour pour toi ou de ta capacité à être aimée à nouveau, ça se passera bien. Et Bella ? "

"Humm ?"

"Je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te prouver à quel point tu es aimée, donc prépare-toi pour cela ..."

Je ris doucement, en lui souriant. "Je peux gérer cela," lui promis-je.

"Bien."

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant une minute, profitant juste de l'instant, avant que je pense à quelque chose.

"Hey, Sergent... tu n'as pas répondu à cette question : les filles et moi on peut faire le voyage en Floride pour vous voir à la sortie d'avion ?" Je souris malicieusement jusqu'à ce que je voie son sourire faiblir.

Il soupira. "Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Je déteste te le dire mais j'ai vérifié avec les gars ici. Nous allons rentrer par un avion-cargo, pas sur un vol commercial et ils ne permettent pas aux civils de venir vers ces avions."

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux de nouveau ce qui me fit soudainement réaliser à quel point j'avais hâte de le voir.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre octobre pour te voir en personne," murmurai-je, séchant les quelques larmes qui étaient tombées. "Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir attendre jusqu'à mon voyage pour voir ma mère plus tard cet été."

Frottant son visage avec une main, Edward secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas, non plus, mon amour," fit-il en écho, le visage peiné. "Nous trouverons un moyen, Isabella. Parle avec les filles, vois avec Charlie et ta mère. Les gars et moi allons voir comment ça se passe au travail. Je suis sûr que nous serons occupés au début mais je parie que ça va se calmer rapidement. Nous pourrons parler d'une visite le mois prochain, ok ? "

J'acquiesçai, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour un moment afin d'empêcher plus de larmes et je souris ce qui fit sourire Edward aussi.

Il détourna les yeux pendant une seconde et quand il regarda derrière lui, le sourire fut remplacé par un petit froncement de sourcils. "Je suis désolé, ma dulcinée. Je dois y aller. Il y en a d'autres qui attendent d'avoir un peu de vie privée dans cette petite pièce et j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Nous avons une autre séance de formation le matin avant cinq heures."

J'acquiesçai en soupirant. "C'est très bien," lui dis-je en souriant doucement. "Cela signifie que ce jour qui passe te rapproche un peu plus de la maison."

Il sourit. "C'est vrai, Mlle Swan. Nous allons bien maintenant ?"

"Mieux que bien," l'assurai-je. "Envoie un mail quand tu peux ?"

"Dès que j'ai fini ma journée, mon amour, je te le promets."

"Je t'aime, Edward," murmurai-je, tendant la main pour toucher sa joue sur l'écran, souhaitant que ce soit sa peau et pas seulement son image sur l'ordinateur portable.

"Pour le reste de ma vie, Isabella," dit-il fermement, en touchant sa poitrine où était son cœur.

Je tendis la main pour raccrocher mais je souris juste avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. "Oh, et Sergent ?" Lorsqu'il souleva un sourcil, je le taquinai, "Une maison et des chambres individuelles ? Pas assez privé pour ce que je veux faire avec toi mais ça va le faire... pour l'instant."

Je retins mon rire à son expression stupéfaite jusqu'à ce que j'appuie sur le bouton pour me déconnecter puis je ris en roulant sur le dos, essuyant les larmes fraiches de mes yeux, me sentant plus détendue et soulagée que depuis presque vingt-quatre heures.


	68. Ch 66 - Edward

.

**Chapitre 66 - Edward**

De : EA Masen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : mercredi Juin 02, 2010 à 20 h 31

Reçu : mercredi Juin 02, 2010 à 11 h 31

Sujet : Est-ce que ça compte comme notre première dispute ?

Hey, ma belle !

Je t'avais dit que j'allais merder à un moment donné. J'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps que tu es tout pour moi, mon amour. Je suis démoli. Personne d'autre ne pourra jamais se mesurer à toi. Et je ne t'ai même pas encore embrassée. MDR j'aurais dû faire en sorte que tu comprennes que j'aurais préféré te parler toute la nuit que d'aller boire quelques bières. Je n'avais même pas envie d'y aller mais j'avais promis à mes hommes que je le ferais. Toi, chérie tu passeras toujours en premier.

Et chérie, je sais que nous en avons déjà parlé mais je ne sais pas si je peux attendre octobre non plus et je ne voudrais pas avoir à déserter quand je suis si près de finir ;) J'aimerai aussi voir ton beau visage mais ce ne sera pas à l'aéroport. Mais, quand tu viendras voir ta mère avec les filles vous pourrez peut-être faire un détour jusqu'à Tampa ? Je te promets que nous trouverons quelque chose bientôt. Crois-moi, mon amour, je comprends parfaitement. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir sans pouvoir te toucher.

L'Allemagne est jolie, Bella. Rappelle-toi quand nous avons parlé de voyages ? Tu devras voir ce pays, chérie. J'aimerais t'emmener ici. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en voir beaucoup mais ce que j'ai vu est vieux, joli et entouré par des montagnes et des arbres. Peut-être que je suis juste heureux que ce ne soit plus le sable du désert. MDR J'aimerai voir Berlin, voir les endroits à propos desquels j'ai lu dans les livres d'histoire de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. J'aimerai aussi rendre hommage, visiter un camp de concentration. Aussi morbide que cela puisse paraître, ces gens méritent plus d'honneur que n'importe quel soldat.

J'ai décidé que nous ne pouvons pas prendre des cours ensemble, Isabella. MDR j'utilise mon ordinateur portable en cours et ta photo en fond d'écran seul me distrait trop ;) J'ai peur que si tu étais assise à côté de moi, tous mes neurones seraient HS. Je ne serais pas en mesure de m'arrêter de te passer des notes, tendre la main et te toucher ou te chuchoter des choses… juste pour te voir te tortiller. Non.

Nous n'irons pas ensemble en cours... ou alors seulement pour jouer à faire semblant.

C'est le temps des questions, ma fille sexy. Quel est l'endroit sur ton corps qui est le plus sensible quand on le touche ? Pour moi, c'est les doigts dans mes cheveux - quand j'en ai, et crois-moi, maintenant que je ne suis plus dans le désert, je peux les laisser pousser un peu. Ça me détend quand on joue avec mais cela m'excite quand on tire dessus.

Oh, soit dit en passant ... Je dois admettre que, bien avant de l'utiliser, j'ai demandé ton deuxième prénom aux gars. J'étais curieux de savoir ce que le **M** dans ton adresse e-mail représentait.

Les gars et moi avons trouvé une maison à Tampa aujourd'hui. C'est dans un vieux quartier assez proche de MacDill et non loin de la mer, même si nous devrons louer des voitures. C'est déjà meublé parce que les propriétaires louent habituellement aux militaires et à leur famille. Il y a trois chambres, deux salles de bains, un salon de bonne taille et même une terrasse. Ça semble agréable, même si ça ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. J'ai juste besoin un endroit pour dormir et prendre une douche pour les prochains mois. (Et devine qui a la suite parentale, Isabella ? Je leur ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de tout payer d'avance s'ils prenaient les chambres plus petites.) MDR

Ce qui va être intéressant, c'est de déterminer qui va cuisiner. Tu devrais savoir cela dès maintenant, ma chérie ... Si cela ne vient pas d'une boîte ou si je ne peux pas utiliser le micro-onde… je suis un peu inutile dans une cuisine. Est-ce que c'en est fini de notre relation maintenant ? Ai-je ruiné le fantasme que tu avais de moi en tant que mec parfait ? MDR Je peux donner un vraiment, vraiment gros pourboire... Si c'est une consolation ...

Je dois y aller, chérie. J'ai besoin de revoir mes notes pour demain puis Emmett et Jasper ont besoin d'apprendre à jouer aux fléchettes.

** sourire** Encore deux jours ici puis nous serons de retour aux États Unis. Je trépigne d'impatience. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pouvoir avoir un portable à nouveau, Bella. Nous pourrons nous parler autant que nous le voulons, quand nous le voulons. Je vais pouvoir t'envoyer des textos quand j'ai besoin de te dire que je t'aime ou que tu me manques ou que je te veux. Et merde, j'ai besoin d'un McDo ! *écroulé de rire* Même cette simple merde m'a manquée...

Je t'aime tellement et cela ne changera. Jamais. Ne l'oublie pas, ma chérie.

A toi pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. Ne pense pas que j'aie oublié ce que tu as dit. Je suis heureux de savoir que c'est à moi que tu penses quand tu as envie d'avoir un orgasme, Isabella. Crois-moi, nous partageons le même rêve. Je ne peux pas attendre de te goûter, te taquiner avec ma langue. Je ne peux pas attendre de te sentir venir autour de mes doigts pendant que je te suce fort dans ma bouche. Parce que, ma belle... il faudra que tu sois très mouillée pour moi quand je vais enfin te pénétrer. Je veux que tu puisses sentir chaque once de moi quand je serais enfin en mesure de te montrer combien je t'aime vraiment.


	69. Ch 67 - Bella

.

**67 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EA Masen

Envoyé : mercredi 2 juin 2010 à 15 h 27

Reçu : jeudi 3 Juin 2010 à 00 h 27

Sujet : J'ai trouvé un emploi !

Salut bébé.

Alors ... mes projets pour l'été ont changé. Je vais quand même voir mon père mais souviens-toi que j'ai dit que j'avais envoyé un mail à ma mère pour savoir si on pouvait aller la voir ? Il s'avère qu'elle est occupée tout l'été. Elle m'a envoyé un mail ce matin où elle me dit qu'elle va voyager avec Phil la plupart du temps et puis elle est impliquée dans une nouvelle "troupe" de théâtre - ses mots pas les miens - qui se déplace autour de Jacksonville et elle prend des cours de cuisine et de yoga. Elle a dit que je pourrais descendre en septembre, après le baseball. Bien sûr, j'aurai l'école à ce moment-là ... mais peu importe. * roule des yeux *

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin d'économiser cet été plutôt que de dépenser donc au lieu de prendre des cours, j'ai trouvé un emploi !

Je regardais des annonces d'emploi et suis tombée sur une proposition à la pige pour un éditeur de romans d'amour. Tout s'est passé si vite. Une fois que je leur ai parlé de mon programme d'études universitaires et de mon expérience dans l'enseignement, ils m'ont envoyé quelques pages d'une œuvre inédite que je devais corriger et renvoyer avec quelques exemples de mon propre travail d'écriture. Deux heures plus tard, ils m'ont appelé et m'ont offert le poste. C'est quelque chose que je peux faire sur mon temps libre et aussi longtemps que je respecte leur date limite pour le travail qu'ils me donnent, je peux en faire autant (ou aussi peu) que je veux.

Edward, je ne te blâme pas du tout pour ce qui est arrivé avant. Comme je l'ai dit... j'ai laissé mes propres insécurités primer sur tout le reste, parce que, bébé, tu m'aimes et **je le sais**. Si je n'avais pas été si stupide, nous n'aurions pas eu de problème du tout. Ça peut venir en partie de mes hormones qui sont hors de contrôle. J'ai réalisé cela car la pilule fait que je suis régulière mais je suis à cinq jours de mon nouveau cycle. Ça ne me fait pas toujours devenir fofolle, mais apparemment ... parfois ça suffit à le faire. Peu importe, je suis désolée pour la façon dont j'ai réagi.

Oh oui, j'aimerai visiter l'Allemagne. Nous avons eu une élève qui venait de là-bas quand je vivais encore à Phoenix. Les photos qu'elle m'a montrées étaient magnifiques. Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que tu as dit au sujet de vouloir visiter les camps de concentration. Ce n'est pas juste pour rester bouche bée où voir où l'histoire s'est écrite mais pour honorer ceux qui ont passé du temps là-bas et ceux qui y ont perdu la vie. Personne ne devrait se rendre en Allemagne sans avoir vu au moins un ancien camp et appris l'histoire, à mon avis. Savoir c'est pouvoir, et je pense qu'apprendre ce qui est arrivé peut nous aider à empêcher que cela se produise à nouveau.

* ricane * Ok alors, Edward ... Pas de cours ensemble pour nous. ;) Bien que cette pensée soit très tentante. LOL

Hum, un endroit sur mon corps, hein ? Je pense à deux endroits, bébé. Mon cou ... Putain, j'aime beaucoup l'attention sur cette partie de mon corps. Sucer, mordre, même juste toucher. L'autre est l'espace entre mon nombril et ma ligne de bikini...

Pour une raison quelconque, la peau est totalement sensible. Juste un contact léger peut me rendre mouillée et tremblante. Rien que passer mes doigts là quand je suis dans cet état, m'excite encore plus.

En parlant de questions ... J'en ai deux pour vous aujourd'hui, Sergent ... Une, quelle est la chose la plus sexy qu'une fille puisse porter pour t'allumer ? Moi ? J'aime voir un gars avec un jeans bas sur l'os des hanches, comme s'il ne tenait que par pure volonté (ou par sa queue dure ... * coquine *) avec ou sans T-shirt serré. Mmm ... Ce petit V juste au-dessus de la queue d'un homme et qui ne demande qu'à être léché et mordillé… Tous ces creux et ces crêtes, pointant vers le bas, vers l'attraction principale ? Oui, s'il te plaît.

Ma deuxième question ... Comment aimes-tu que tes femmes soient épilées ? Il existe variété d'options, tu sais ...;)

Ça peut aller de sauvage, arrangé, soigné - mais pas rasé ou épilé du tout – ou une petite piste d'atterrissage ou juste un ticket de métro ou complètement épilé. Alors, lequel, bébé ? (Juste pour que tu le saches... Je ne te dis pas ce que je fais… jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le découvrir par toi-même ...)

C'est très bien que vous, les gars, ayez trouvé une maison ! Vous l'avez déjà, ça sera prêt pour vous quand vous y arriverez ? Je suis heureuse que tu aies la suite parentale, Sergent ... Nous allons en avoir besoin quand je vais te rendre visite - parce qu'il faut que tu le saches : je vais te rendre visite à un certain moment et nous aurons besoin d'espace ! Alors pour la cuisine ... Eh bien, je peux toujours envoyer certaines choses, mais vraiment, tu dois demander à Jasper de vous concocter son chili parfois. Ce mec sait le faire à merveille. Une fois que tu seras ici à Seattle, chéri, je serai heureuse de faire la cuisine ... ce qui signifie simplement que tu vas devoir nettoyer après !

J'espère que ta formation va bon train. Je suis impatiente que tu sois sur le sol américain et que tu aies un portable. Je veux être en mesure de t'appeler et de te surprendre parfois.

Salue les gars pour moi – mais dis-leur que je vais me venger puisqu'ils sortent les secrets comme mon deuxième prénom... Jasper **Eugène** Whitlock et Emmett **Milhouse** McCarty! ;)

Je t'aime tellement, Edward. Parfois, ça me fait peur… mais je ne changerai pour rien au monde.

Toujours et pour toujours,

Bella

P.S. Bébé, je serai heureuse de tirer sur tes cheveux quand tu le veux ... même si j'ai le sentiment que nous n'en aurons pas besoin pour te donner envie, non ? ;) Mais je ne peux pas attendre pour passer mes doigts dedans. J'aime faire ça... et savoir que tu vas l'apprécier ? C'est encore mieux. Xoxo

ooo

**Seattle ... Mercredi 2 juin 2010 à 23 h 47**

Je montai dans le lit, les plaques d'identification d'Edward autour de mon cou et soupirai en tirant le drap autour de moi. J'étais si déçue de savoir que ma mère n'ait pas de temps pour nous. Pas tellement parce que j'étais triste de ne pas la voir _elle_... Cela aurait été bien mais j'avais l'habitude d'être la dernière sur sa liste, rien de nouveau de ce côté-là. Mais j'aurais été assez près de Tampa pour faire ce court voyage vers le sud pour voir Edward, et maintenant...

Je ne sais même pas s'il sera possible de lui rendre visite, même si nous étions à Jacksonville. Lui et les gars sont là pour le travail, pas pour se distraire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un emploi normal, où ils pourraient simplement prendre des congés si leurs épouses ou petites-amies arrivaient en ville.

Je ne vais pas voir les filles jusqu'à samedi. Alice aide Esmée avec quelque chose pour une œuvre caritative et Rose fait un remplacement au garage d'un ami car sa femme doit avoir leur bébé le jeudi. Peut-être quand elles viendront samedi pour la pizza, je leur demanderai si on peut aller en Floride plus tard cet été, une fois que les garçons seront bien installés dans leur travail. Avec cette pensée en tête, je me détends assez pour être en mesure de glisser dans le sommeil.


	70. Ch 68 - Edward

.

**68 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : Jeudi 3 juin 2010 à 22 h 45

Reçu : Jeudi 3 Juin 2010 à 13 h 45

Sujet : Ça vaut le coup de faire la vaisselle !

Coucou mon cœur.

Tu vas avoir des problèmes Miss Swan. Je n'étais plus bon à rien après ton dernier e-mail. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses en premier.

Demain, c'est notre dernier cours ici à Ramstein. Nous partons d'ici samedi matin. Tout le monde dans mon équipe a passé la visite avec succès (tout a été passé au peigne fin de notre état mental à notre physique ... y compris les MST, je vais admettre que j'étais un peu inquiet à ce propos à cause de mon ex ...) y compris Wells, le gars qui a été blessé en même temps moi. Il clopine encore avec des béquilles mais ils ont dit qu'il pourrait aider à enseigner une fois à MacDill. Il a choisi de se réengager donc il n'a pas d'autre choix que de venir avec nous.

Il est juste reconnaissant d'être hors zone de guerre. :-)

Deuxième chose... Ils nous ont donné un long weekend de permission pour nous acclimater à la base et nous installer chez nous, de sorte que notre premier jour de formation ne commencera pas avant mardi. Je t'appelle dès que nous atterrissons mais je te promets de t'appeler à nouveau dès que j'aurai un portable. Je vais aussi en savoir plus sur mon horaire quotidien une fois que nous aurons commencé, alors sois patiente avec moi à ce sujet. D'après ce qu'ils nous ont expliqué, c'est assez régulier... presque 9 – 17 heures… mais comme je l'ai dit, j'en saurai plus, plus tard.

Et enfin... Félicitations pour le travail, Mlle Swan ! Les romans d'amour, hein ? Peut-être si tu as besoin de conseils, je pourrais t'aider. Je me suis laissé dire que je suis sacrément sexy... à plusieurs reprises... par cette brunette vraiment superbe que je connais. Donc, tu demandes simplement, ma jolie. MDR Cependant, si l'argent est un problème, bébé ... tu le sais, je prendrais soin de toi. Tout ce que tu dois faire est de demander. Tu sais ça, non ?

Oh ho ! Et je te dois un grand et gros baiser, mon amour. Les prénoms d'Emmett et de Jasper se sont avérés être non seulement hilarants - à quoi leurs mères pensaient-elles ? - mais rentables. Ils les avaient gardés secrets depuis si longtemps que le reste de l'équipe a prié pour les connaitre quand j'ai ri en lisant ton mail. Ils ont fait une cagnotte d'une centaine de dollars pour cette information. Les garçons, cependant, sont en colère contre toi. Je suppose que tu vas pouvoir gérer ça ;)

Maintenant, tu vas avoir un tas d'ennuis, Isabella ... J'ai passé des heures à réfléchir ce que j'allais pouvoir bien faire des informations que tu m'as divulguées. Devrais-je tourmenter ta peau juste en dessous de ton nombril avec mes doigts pendant que je lèche ton cou ?

Devrais-je simplement traîner un seul doigt d'un point à l'autre, sans jamais arrêter mon toucher et oh le garder légèr ?

Ou devrais-je simplement marquer cette zone de bikini avec ma bouche ? Ça laisserait une marque qui dirait, "Edward était ici." Tu comprends mon dilemme ? Scénario après scénario mon esprit reste occupé toute la journée. Et devine quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien appris dans ce putain de cours. **soulève un sourcil vers toi** Encore, une raison supplémentaire pour laquelle nous ne pourrions jamais être en cours ensemble. Pas vrai ?

Qu'est-ce qui est sexy sur une femme ? Hmm ... C'est peut-être cliché mais une chose qui ne semble jamais se démoder c'est une femme ne portant rien d'autre qu'une chemise d'homme. De préférence blanche mais je suppose que la couleur n'a pas d'importance. C'est très intime pour moi, parce que cela signifie qu'à un moment donné tous les vêtements étaient complètement absents. Bien que, en plus de cela ... rien ne soit plus féminin, sexy, et tout simplement joli que des sous-vêtements assortis et très petits - dentelle, soyeux. Et sur toi, Isabella... du bleu.

Epilation ? C'est tellement pas juste de me faire du chantage (ou est-ce de l'extorsion ?) pour avoir ma réponse, parce que je suis incroyablement curieux, Mlle Swan. De toute façon, je vais répondre, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse un jour te dire non. J'aime qu'une femme ressemble à une femme, pas à un enfant pré pubère. D'autre part, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle ressemble à une femme des cavernes non plus. Cette merde était sortie dans les pornos des années soixante-dix. (Et si tu as rencontré Emmett, alors tu sais qu'il a cette merde ! C'est assez effrayant.)

*Ecroulé de rire* ... MAIS le manque de poils peut ajouter à ... hmm ... la sensibilité. Ça améliore chaque toucher, chaque baiser. Je suppose que ma réponse officielle c'est ... comment déjà tu l'as dit ? Piste d'atterrissage ? MDR ouais, c'est ça. Mais crois-moi, Isabella ... Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter de cela une fois que je te verrais. Je serai bien trop occupé pour réfléchir aux techniques d'épilation.

Mon tour, sexy fille ... As-tu des tatouages ? Je n'en ai pas mais je n'avais pas vraiment du temps pour le faire. Je suis juste curieux de savoir si tu en as car je ne peux pas tout voir sur les magnifiques photos que tu m'as envoyées.

Je suis vraiment désolé que ta mère ait tout annulé... encore une fois, ma douce. Quelque chose me dérange pour toi. :-( Je sais que tu as d'autres plans… voir ton père et corriger, mais ... je veux dire ... tu m'as dit à plusieurs reprises que toi, les filles et les gars êtes ma famille. J'espère que tu sais que cela fonctionne dans les deux sens, mon amour. Je suis tout aussi ta famille et j'ai entendu que la Floride était une destination de vacances fantastique ;) Donc, même si tes plans sont tombés dans l'eau, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir cet été, Bella. Je sais que cela peut ne pas être possible… pas encore, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que nos horaires de travail vont être. Mais je me plais à penser que, même si c'est juste pour le weekend, quelque part entre maintenant et octobre, nous allons enfin être en mesure de nous voir.

Je vais dormir un peu, ma chérie. Je t'aime beaucoup. Tellement en fait, que cela rend ma respiration difficile parfois.

Je rêve toujours à toi,

Edward

P.S. Merci de me laisser savoir que Jasper peut cuisiner. Il s'avère qu'Emmett peut faire des barbecues. Nous pourrons effectivement survivre avec cet arrangement. Malheureusement, je serai au nettoyage de la cuisine non-stop. Bien que MDR, je suis à genoux, te priant de continuer à m'envoyer des cookies ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans eux…


	71. Ch 69 - Bella

.

**69 - Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : Jeudi 3 juin 2010 à 20 h 36

Reçu : Vendredi 4 juin, 201 36

Sujet : Tu veux me faire mourir par combustion spontanée, pas vrai ?

Lorsque tu auras ce message, il ne te restera qu'un seul jour avant de quitter l'Allemagne pour les Etats-Unis, je suis tellement excitée, je peux à peine le supporter ! MDR

Je suis heureuse que tout le monde soit en forme et prêt à partir. Je suis contente qu'ils vous donnent un long week-end pour tout régler... parce que j'ai fait des recherches et un vol de l'Allemagne pour la Floride dure neuf heures, donc après l'atterrissage et quand enfin vous allez être libres, ce sera samedi soir, vous aurez donc bien besoin du lundi pour vous remettre ! Au moins vous n'aurez pas à en faire une tonne pour aménager dans la maison et tout ça. Pour ton emploi du temps, donne-le-moi quand tu pourras. Ce sera tôt le matin pour moi, ce sera super. Je vais aimer ce décalage horaire de trois heures entre nous. (C'est mieux que pas du tout mais beaucoup mieux que neuf ou douze heures !)

Mmm, ouais, bébé, je suis sûr que tu pourras me donner beaucoup de conseils ;) Mais nous allons garder cela juste pour moi... Enfer si je les partage avec tout le monde ! *sourire* Edward, j'apprécie ton offre de prendre soin de moi mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Il faut que je sois en mesure de prendre soin de moi. Je l'ai fait pendant des années - pas toujours spectaculairement bien, comme en témoigne le fait que je n'ai pas d'économies - et je suis déterminée à faire mieux. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne te laisserai pas m'aider une fois que tu seras ici... c'est juste que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés et ne pas contribuer comme je peux en ce moment. Je t'aime de me l'avoir proposé cependant.

Pff, je n'ai tellement pas peur d'Emmett et Jasper ;) Je vais juste les manipuler avec mes cookies et ils seront tout mou entre mes mains. Demande à leurs épouses ! Ça marche à chaque fois…. sexe de leur part, des cookies, brownies, petits gâteaux et barres au citron... des trucs comme ça ... de moi. Heureuse que tu aies été en mesure de faire de l'argent sur leur dos. *ricane* Ils ont été en mesure de garder ce secret merdique depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps que j'aie la possibilité de les faire payer pour certaines de leurs blagues qu'ils m'ont faites depuis des années ! MDR

Edward Masen ... Je vais faire une combustion spontanée un de ces jours, je le jure. Je serais parfaitement heureuse avec n'importe lequel de tes contacts, tes doigts ou ta bouche, mon cou ou mon estomac ... Juste ... Oui, s'il te plaît. *m'évente* Je ne suis pas sûre que ça va durer longtemps quand tu vas enfin me toucher !

Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais porté la chemise d'un gars avant. En fait, en dehors de ton T-shirt, que j'ai en ce moment – juste pour dire c'est TOUT ce que je porte en ce moment - et une vieille chemise de mon père, je n'ai jamais porté des vêtements appartenant à un mec. Mais j'aime l'idée de me glisser dans ta chemise quand je sors du lit, retrousser les manches à quelques reprises et boutonner quelques boutons pour la fermer... un peu.

Ensuite, tu pourras la déboutonner quelques minutes plus tard, ouais ?

Tu aurais dû m'entendre rire au sujet de ton commentaire concernant le chantage ou l'extorsion... Ce n'est pas du chantage ou de l'extorsion, mon amour. C'est juste de la rétention d'information jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voir par toi-même. Ne souhaites-tu pas être surpris ? Ne souhaites-tu pas plutôt me déshabiller toi-même... descendre mes petites culottes bleues pour savoir ce qu'il y a dessous ? Ou tout simplement glisser tes doigts pour trouver rapidement… si tu ne peux pas attendre que nous soyons seuls pour en savoir davantage ? Je pense que tu le ferais...

Ah, les tatouages ... J'en ai un en fait. Je me suis rebellé quand j'avais seize ans, je vivais encore à Phoenix. Je n'étais pas vraiment populaire à l'école. J'étais intelligente, calme, timide... avec une tendance à tout garder pour moi. J'étais aussi sacrément maladroite. Alors un jour, au cours de ma première année, j'ai trébuché en descendant l'escalier à l'école et j'ai eu les yeux au beurre noir et une multitude de contusions, mon visage était sacrément noir et bleu pendant un certain temps. A cet âge les enfants sont sans pitié et ils ont commencé à m'appeler le Cygne Noir. Alors quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'ai trouvé un endroit où je pourrais me faire tatouer et où on ne pas demandé mon âge et un jour après l'école, j'ai fait faire cette chose sur mon épaule gauche. Ce n'est pas trop grand et c'est uniquement en noir avec un peu d'ombrage vert mais à l'époque, c'était une sorte de _'Va te faire foutre'_ à tous ceux qui m'appelaient encore comme ça simplement pour se moquer de moi. Mon père a failli avoir une crise quand il l'a vu la première fois l'été d'après. MDR

Ok, tu as demandé pour les tatouages ... Je m'interroge sur les piercings. Je ne vois pas de piercing sur les photos, mais sont-ils ailleurs ? Je ne suis pas opposée aux piercings pour les gars... Je n'ai jamais été avec un gars qui en avait un mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils peuvent être ... amusants. MDR Quant à moi, mes oreilles sont percées, même si je ne porte pas de boucles d'oreilles très souvent et j'ai bien pensé à me faire percer d'autres choses... ;)

Oh et juste pour que tu le saches ... tu as parlé d'être inquiet au sujet de certaines choses à cause de ton ex... Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi. Un voyage rapide chez le médecin, l'autre jour pour voir si mon crétin d'ex ne m'avait pas laissé des cadeaux de départ… alors je comprends totalement ton soulagement !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai travaillé pendant un certain temps aujourd'hui, je vais donc me détendre en regardant la télévision avant d'aller dormir.

Je t'aime, bébé.

Bella

P.S. Merci pour tes mots doux concernant ma mère, Edward. Aussi triste que cela puisse paraître, je suis habituée. Je sais que tu es ma famille maintenant, bébé, et je t'aime pour cela aussi. Xoxo


	72. Ch 70 - Edward

.

**70 - Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : Vendredi 4 Juin 2010 à 23 h 13

Reçu : Vendredi 4 Juin 2010 à 14 h 13

Sujet : Merde je n'arrive pas à dormir...

Salut beauté,

J'ai du mal à m'endormir. Je dois être prêt avant que le soleil se lève mais je suis trop excité. Je suis sûr que je vais m'effondrer dès que nous serons dans l'avion mais pour l'instant, je veux juste te parler.

_Bella, je veux t'aider... dans tous les sens du terme_. Je ne vais pas abandonner parce que je suis extrêmement têtu. Si tu veux apprendre comment économiser de l'argent, ma chérie, je peux te montrer. J'ai investi une partie de ce que mes parents m'ont laissé. C'est en quelque sorte "loin des yeux loin du cœur." Promets-moi ça ... Si à un moment tu es dans une impasse, s'il te plait viens vers moi ? S'il te plaît ?

Avec quelque chose comme... les yeux de chien battu et une lèvre boudeuse s'il te plaît ? ;) Tu as pris soin de moi depuis le tout début et je souhaite te retourner la faveur. Penses-y ?

Cygne Noir ? Ma pauvre, ma douce. Hmm ... Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce tatouage. Je promets de lui porter une attention particulière pour combler toutes les mauvaises choses qui t'ont poussé à le faire. En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai hâte de découvrir, d'explorer et je veux connaitre chaque once de toi, Isabella. Cela inclut tatouage, piercings, cicatrices, techniques d'épilation et endroits dont je parie que tu ne connais pas encore l'existence. Tu as raison, bébé ... certaines choses doivent rester secrètes.

Pour répondre à ta question... Aucun piercing pour moi. J'avais percé mon oreille il y a des années mais ma mère avait fait une crise. Enfin, j'ai juste perdu intérêt et laissé tomber, sans mentionner que ce n'est pas permis dans l'armée. Pas d'offense, mon amour mais personne ne s'approchera de ma bite avec une putain d'aiguille MDR jamais. La seule personne à qui je veux exposer ma bite ... c'est toi. Pas d'aiguille ... juste de la chaleur, de l'humidité, des choses agréables. Compris, Isabella ?

** soupir ** merde, bébé ... Rien que la pensée de toi me rend fou. Je vais aller marcher puis prendre une _autre_ douche et enfin je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Je promets de t'appeler dès que nous atterrissons, mon amour.

Seigneur, je t'aime de plus en plus avec chaque jour qui passe mais je le jure, il se peut juste que je perde l'esprit avant même de toucher le sol américain. Pour être si près - vu où j'étais avant - et pourtant si loin ... C'est affolant.

À toi pour toujours,

Edward

ooo

**Tampa, en Floride ... Samedi 5 Juin 2010 à 20 : 32**

"Prends à gauche," murmura Emmett, avec un interminable bâillement.

Je ricanai mais ni Jasper ni moi n'étions mieux. Nous étions extrêmement reconnaissants que Mme Prescott, la propriétaire de la maison, ait eu la gentillesse de s'assurer que tout fonctionnait à la maison, y compris le téléphone.

"D'accord, elle doit être juste ici, sur la droite," dit Jasper, faisant signe par le pare-brise du côté du passager du SUV de location. Nous n'avions eu la patience de louer qu'une seule voiture une fois que nous avions atterri. Demain après les douches et une putain bonne nuit de sommeil, nous serions dans un meilleur état d'esprit pour prendre des décisions. "C'est ça."

Je me garai dans l'allée, en soupirant de soulagement. C'était un vol d'enfer. J'étais fatigué de voir Em et Jazz.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une longue douche, entendre la voix de ma fille et tomber dans le lit. Et je n'étais pas vraiment sûr dans quel ordre je voulais cette merde.

Non ... Bella en premier. Toujours.

"Je téléphone en premier," dis-je avec un grognement, en ouvrant la portière.

Nous montâmes les marches et ouvrîmes la porte d'entrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire parce que l'endroit était vraiment agréable. C'était comme une vraie maison, pas une location. Au milieu de la table de salle à manger il y avait un grand carton avec une note de Mme Prescott.

Jasper la prit et il la lut. En riant il ouvrit la fichue chose. "Putain de merde, les filles sont totalement géniales !" ricana-t-il, en fouillant dans ce qui semblait être un carton complètement rempli de... de trucs.

C'était trois ensembles de tout ce dont nous aurions besoin. Une couleur pour chaque mec. Il y avait des draps, serviettes, gants de toilette, des articles de toilette, sans parler de photos encadrées de nous tous. Et puis nous avons trouvé le putain de filon.

Bella s'était surpassée. Il y avait des brownies, des espèces de barres au citron et des cookies - tous mes biscuits préférés.

"Touchez le beurre d'arachide putain et vous perdrez un membre," dis-je sèchement en riant quand il me tendit le pot. Je pris immédiatement notre téléphone et composai le numéro de Bella.

"Bonjour ?" répondit-elle.

"Hé, ma jolie, nous sommes arrivés," dis-je avec un bâillement géant.

"Oh, bébé, tu sembles crevé," gémit-elle en riant en même temps. "Mais OUAIS ! Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait !"

"Je le suis aussi, nous voulions simplement vous remercier les filles," dis-je, tenant le téléphone afin que Jasper et Emmett puissent crier, "Merci, Bells," avec la bouche pleine de... quelque chose. "Tu es la meilleure. Tu le sais ?" Je ris.

"J'essaie," répondit-elle fièrement, en partant dans un rire doux. "Tu as tout regardé ou tout simplement plongé dans le beurre de cacahuète, Edward ? "

Je ris en m'étouffant. "Non, ma chérie. Eh bien, oui, j'ai totalement pris la possession du pot mais nous avons tout eu. Les photos sont superbes et je pense que je vais les mettre en premier. Mais putain, bébé, je suis épuisé. Je vais mettre les nouveaux draps sur mon lit, prendre une douche et dodo."

"Allez, Edward," rit-elle. "Appelle-moi demain, d'accord ?"

"En premier, je te le promets," dis-je avec un autre bâillement. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi, bébé," répondit-elle.

J'étais juste sur le point de raccrocher mais je m'arrêtai. "Ah oui, et Isabella ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que toutes mes affaires sont… bleues. "

Elle riait encore quand je raccrochai le téléphone.


	73. Ch 71 - Bella

.

**71 - Bella**

**Seattle ... Samedi 5 Juin 2010 à 17 h 56**

Rose rit en secouant la tête en entrant dans le salon et en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. "Est-ce que Jasper et Edward semblaient épuisés lorsque vous avez parlé avec eux ? Emmett a presque failli s'endormir au téléphone. J'ai finalement dû lui botter les fesses avec la promesse d'une photo de mes seins - parce qu'il n'en a pas assez d'eux... "

Nous rîmes, hochant la tête. Nous étions blotties sur le canapé, mangeant une part de la pizza qui avait été livrée pendant que Rose était au téléphone avec Emmett.

"Ouais, on aurait dit que Jasper allait s'endormir aussi," lui dit Alice.

"Vous m'avez entendue dire à Edward qu'il semblait crevé," dis-je avec un sourire narquois. "Je ne sais pas si nous allons entendre parler d'eux demain…"

Rose saisit une assiette en papier dans laquelle j'avais préparé quelques morceaux de pizza pour elle avant de m'installer dans le fauteuil. "Je ne sais pas, Bella ... Je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils soient debout avant midi."

"Non," Alice dit. "C'est leur vraie première fois dehors… _Pour tout_… depuis très longtemps, je suis d'accord avec Bella Nous n'entendrons pas parler d'eux jusqu'à demain à cette heure-ci."

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, mangeant et zappant sur le téléviseur jusqu'à ce que Rose ait trouvé un marathon _Real Housewives_. Elles étaient aussi accros à ce satané spectacle que moi et nous le regardions ensemble régulièrement.

Pendant la pub, Rose baissa le son de la télé et se tourna vers moi. "Comment vas-tu maintenant, Bella ? A propos de tout ça avec Edward, je veux dire."

Je leur avais tout raconté au sujet de notre dispute ... si on pouvait appeler ça une dispute.

"Je vais ... mieux," répondis-je honnêtement. "Edward m'a aidé à voir clair à propos de tout et me suis rendue compte que j'étais stupide. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point il me manque... et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré face à face ! Je déteste qu'il soit si sacrément proche et pourtant encore si loin. Je déteste devoir attendre octobre pour le voir enfin et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose."

Rose hocha la tête mais une expression espiègle traversa soudain le visage d'Alice.

"Vous savez... rien ne dit que nous devons attendre octobre pour les voir," nous dit-elle, en souriant. A nos sourcils levés, elle continua, "Si nous les surprenions ? Eh bien, au moins surprendre Edward. Nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Jasper ou Emmett pour cela."

En riant Rose dit, "Juste Jasper. Emmett ne serait pas en mesure de garder un secret."

Mon cœur se mit soudainement à battre fort à l'idée de voir Edward plus tôt qu'octobre. J'avais abandonné mes cours en partie pour cette raison mais quand même... sachant qu'elles pensaient que c'était possible était tellement plus réel.

"Vous pensez que nous pourrions faire cela ?" demandai-je, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

"Certainement," dit Alice avec un seul signe de tête. "Je vais en parler à Jasper et voir ce que nous pouvons organiser, d'accord, Bella ?"

Le sourire sur mon visage me faisait mal, tellement il était grand. "Demande-lui pour le week-end du 20 Juin..."

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : Samedi Juin 5 2010 à 22 h 42

Reçu: Dimanche 6 Juin 2010 à 01 h 42

Sujet : *ricane* Comme si j'allais laisser m'importe qui s'approcher de toi avec l'un de ces trucs ?

Allez, bébé ... Je pense que tu me connais mieux que ça. ;) Il n'y a pas moyen par l'enfer que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre toucher ta queue, en particulier avec une aiguille - peu importe la taille ! Non... Je parlais de ta langue. MDR Non pas que je veuille que tu perces ta langue, pas vraiment. C'était juste pour t'embêter. Je pense que le tatouage est en quelque sorte sexy, mais peut-être quand tu seras ici à Seattle, tu pourras te faire tatouer _Propriété de Bella Swan_ quelque part ou autre chose. *hausse les sourcils *

Oh, Sergent ... Je ne peux pas attendre que tu puisses explorer tout de moi mais encore plus je ne peux pas attendre de connaitre toutes… les parties… de toi. Je veux passer mes mains dans tes cheveux qui, tu me l'as dit - sont un peu plus longs maintenant. Je veux voir si tous ces muscles sont aussi solides que je l'ai vu par la caméra. Et merde ... si je ne veux pas retrouver ces yeux verts magnifiques et les chaudes lèvres rouges qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées. Je veux trouver tous les endroits sur ce corps sexy qui répondent à mon toucher... et j'espère juste qu'ils sont nombreux...

Mon tour de poser une question, Edward ... Quelle est ta position préférée ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être bien qualifiée pour répondre mais de toutes les photos et les vidéos que j'ai vues, je pense que j'aimerais essayer la position de la levrette... et j'ai vraiment, **vraiment** envie d'être au-dessus un jour. Cela m'a toujours semblé amusant...

Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Rose et Alice sont toujours là et elles ont envie de brownies pour aller avec nos Margarita. Pas sûr que ces deux choses aillent vraiment ensemble mais ... quoique ! Mdr

Je t'aime, Edward. Un peu plus chaque jour qui passe.

A toi pour toujours,

Bella

P.S. Bébé, je te promets que si jamais je suis dans une impasse, tu seras la première personne à le savoir, ok ? J'ai vraiment envie de le faire toute seule maintenant. Pas parce que je ne veux pas de ton aide mais parce que j'ai besoin de me prouver à moi-même que je peux. Ton offre signifie plus pour moi que tu ne peux l'imaginer. xoxo


	74. Ch 72 - Edward

.

**72 – Edward**

De : EAmasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le 6 juin 2010 à 11 h 45

Reçu le 06 Juin, 201 45

Sujet : Je n'ai pas les idées bien en place

Hey ma belle…

Je voulais retourner au lit mais mon estomac a d'autres projets. Alors je suis assis ici avec un énorme verre de lait et tout un tas de gourmandises pour… petit-déjeuner? Brunch? Peu importe que diable. Une fois que les gars et moi serons bien réveillés nous partirons pour trouver ce qu'il nous faut.

Emmett et Jasper ont besoin d'avoir leur voiture, chacun de nous a besoin d'un téléphone et des courses doivent être faites. L'arrêt que nous avons fait pour nous dépanner en arrivant ici ne va pas durer bien longtemps.

Je tenais à vous remercier… vous toutes… pour tout ce que vous nous avez envoyé. Ça a grandement facilité ces choses. Des draps frais … on se serait cru au ciel après quelques-uns des lits dans lesquels nous avons dormi. Je savais que Rosalie et Alice avaient des couleurs pour Emmett et Jasper et je suis heureux d'être comme eux à présent.

Tu deviens très possessive avec ma queue, Isabella et je vais devoir vous présenter très bientôt. LOL. Et NON ma langue n'est pas percée non plus. Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille faire ça. J'avais un copain qui l'avait fait et ça avait plutôt mal tourné… ***frissons*** Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert et je suis sûr de ne pas en avoir besoin. Et je ne peux plus attendre de te prouver _pourquoi je pense ne pas en avoir besoin _ma sexy fille. Ma langue n'a besoin de rien. Fais-moi confiance.

En ce qui concerne l'encre… je n'y suis pas opposé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai jamais eu le temps. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir besoin sur mon cul mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons discuter de cela plus tard. LOL en même temps si tu veux me marquer comme t'appartenant ça devrait être plus visible non ?"

Mes positions préférées? Allons allons, Mlle Swan… de nouveau tu penses à de vilaines choses? Je n'en ai pas. Toutes me conviennent et je ne peux plus attendre pour te le montrer. Te prendre par derrière n'est pas la priorité sur ma liste. Je préfère de loin voir ton visage, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps, laisse-moi une chance de voir ton corps tout entier m'avaler entièrement. Pour toi, que tu me sentes entièrement… chaque centimètre. Je vais accéder à des endroits que tu ne connaissais même pas bébé. Mais pour toutes ces choses c'est le missionnaire que je vais préférer. Je veux me perdre dans ton visage parce qu'il sera devenu réel et sera présent. Je serai finalement capable de t'embrasser, de regarder des beaux yeux chauds en te pénétrant. Ça me fait du mal, putain, de sentir tes bras et tes jambes autour de moi, sentir ton cœur battre près du mien et m'enfouir dans la réalité de nous deux. Voilà la vérité vraie, mon amour.

Et Bella… qualifié ou pas quand enfin nous serons ensemble, l'expérience n'aurait plus aucune importance. En fait j'aime plutôt l'idée d'être celui qui montrera à ton corps toutes les façons pour se sentir divinement bien.

Bon, je ferai mieux de retourner au lit avant de sombrer dans le coma sucré – ou alcoolique avec tout ce lait que nous avons acheté en venant. Les gars vont me botter le cul.

Je t'aime tellement Bella. Et je me permets de t'appeler à la seconde où j'aurai mon téléphone - plus tard dans la journée.

A toi pour toujours,

Edward

OOO

**Tampa… dimanche 6 juin 2010 à 15 h 35**

"Crois-moi, sergent," gloussa Jasper en montant mon nouveau téléphone. "Il te faut un smart phone. Vu que tu envoies des mails et aussi des textos, il t'en faut un comme ça."

Je soufflais en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu de téléphone. Et ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce que j'ai dans ma main actuellement. Il avait été simple et vieux en comparaison. Le nouveau était tactile et avait plus de mémoire que le premier ordinateur que mes parents m'avaient acheté quand j'étais ado.

"Si tu le dis," soupirai-je en souriant. "Maintenant que tes exigences sont comblées, il nous reste à aller à l'épicerie, ce qui est un cauchemar, je ne suis pas impatient."

Il rit en se retournant vers le comptoir où Emmett en finissait avec la fille derrière le comptoir. "Vous en avez de la chance les gars parce que tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous rajouter à l'abonnement de vos femmes. Moi j'ai dû tout recommencer à zéro."

Je sortis du magasin et me promenai dans le hall principal du centre commercial, j'appelais Bella.

"Bonjour," répondit-elle l'air essoufflé.

"Hey chérie, que fais-tu?" ris-je.

"Salut bébé, dit-elle en riant. "Et bien j'ai couru pour arriver jusqu'au téléphone. Je sors de la douche. Je sentais que c'était toi. C'est ton numéro maintenant?"

"Oui mon amour," dis-je toujours en riant. Impossible de m'en empêcher je lui demandai : "Ça signifie que tu es toute nue, Isabella!"

"Hmm," dit-elle." Et tu vas faire quoi à ce sujet, sergent?"

"Je ne peux absolument rien faire à ce sujet pour le moment," ris-je en secouant la tête. "Je suis au beau milieu d'un centre commercial très peuplé."

"C'est une honte," souffla-t-elle, mais je pouvais deviner son sourire. "Tu sais, maintenant je pourrai t'envoyer des photos."

"Méfie-toi," grognai-je. "Je dois rester encore en public pour les prochaines heures. Les gars ont besoin de louer une voiture et il faut que nous fassions les courses. S'il te plait ne m'excite pas dans le rayon _céréales_ du magasin !"

Son rire était merveilleux et coquin… juste parfait. Et le fait que je pouvais l'appeler ou lui envoyer des messages à tout moment, putain, était exaltant. C'est là que ça me frappa vraiment … **nous étions de retour aux Etats-Unis.**

"Ok ça va, je vais bien me comporter… pour l'instant, Masen," soupira-t-elle. "Quel genre de téléphone as-tu ?"

"J'en sais rien… quelque chose qui pourrait sûrement faire fonctionner une station spatiale de la NASA ou/et télécharger de la musique en même temps," grognai-je, en haussant les épaules. "Mais au moins je peux t'appeler, me connecter à mon mail et t'écrire."

"Ah sergent Masen, je vois que tu as des priorités," taquina-t-elle. "Comment est la maison ?"

"Grande," dis-je, en me laissant tomber sur un banc en attendant les gars. "Pas très loin de la baie et c'est parfait pour aller courir le matin. Juste au bord de l'eau, avec ce point de vue vraiment génial du centre-ville. Mais laisse-moi te dire autre chose, c'est torride ici !"

"J'espère que tu parles de la température et non pas de quelque aguicheuse voisine," dit-elle ironiquement.

"Aguicheuse ? Vraiment," ricanai-je. "Non température, amour ! Plus de trente-sept degrés je te jure."

"Oui je sais ma mère vit là-bas, tu te souviens ? Je m'y étais habituée c'est comme le désert. Profite tant que tu peux. Ça fait trois jours qu'il pleut sans discontinuer ici."

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Ça y était, j'étais à la plage et tout ce que je voulais c'était voir la pluie tomber comme ma copine la voyait.

"Je t'aime," murmurai-je en sourcillant au fait que je la voulais avec moi. Pas au téléphone.

"Je t'aime aussi, Edward," répondit-elle immédiatement. "Bientôt chéri. Ça ne sera plus très long à présent."

"Je le sais, mais, putain, Bella," grognai-je, en voyant les gars sortir de la boutique, se servant chacun de leur téléphone. "Il va falloir que j'y aille mon cœur. Tu peux m'appeler, m'envoyer des messages… putain tout ce que tu veux, plus tard ? On va passer le reste de la journée à visiter le coin, probablement aller faire un tour sur la base, des choses comme ça. Alors je ne serai pas devant l'ordi mais j'aurais toujours mon téléphone sur moi."

Elle rigola à nouveau. "Je le sais."

"Bien je t'aime ma belle," dis-je et nous raccrochâmes.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant que mon téléphone ne se manifeste – un texto cette fois.

_B : Je t'aime, tellement mon très beau __ xoxoxo_


	75. Ch 73 - Bella

.

**73 – Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le dimanche 6 juin 2010 à 10 h 07

Reçu le dimanche 6 juin 2010 à 13 h 07

Sujet : Hey mec j'ai perdu mon pari !

Merci beaucoup chéri… LOL les filles et moi avions, en quelque sorte, fait un pari pour savoir à quelle heure vous vous lèveriez. Alice et moi avons pensé que nous n'entendrions pas parler de vous avant le dîner. Rose était sûre que ce serait avant midi. (Tu crois VRAIMENT que je me plains d'avoir de tes nouvelles plus tôt que ce que je le croyais? Enfer non ! ;-))

Je suis très contente que vous aimiez les affaires que nous vous avons fait parvenir. Nous avons lavé les draps et les serviettes et le reste aussi pour qu'ils soient doux et prêts à l'emploi. Nous avons pensé que vous ne seriez pas prêts à faire une lessive avant de vous effondrer dans vos lits et nous ne voulions pas que vous utilisiez des draps neufs tout juste sortis de leur emballage. C'est très rugueux et tout raide et ça sent parfois comme le plastique. Je déteste ça ! Et bien sûr les bleus sont pour toi! *sourire* Je me devais de te faire un clin d'œil à chaque fois que tu sortiras de la douche ou que tu coucheras dans le lit, non ?

Oh, enfer non… Je ne suggérai pas que tu ailles te faire piercer quoi que ce soit Edward. LOL Je suis tout à fait certaine que tu es très capable de me satisfaire sans gadgets ni accessoires. Avec ce que tes mots et ta voix me font, je sais que d'y ajouter simplement tes mains, ta langue et ta queue me submergera. Et bébé… je suis impatiente de partager avec toi chacune de ces positions que tu as mentionnées. Peu importe comment ou où. Je veux juste être avec toi de cette façon pour te montrer avec mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme et mon esprit combien je t'aime. Rien que le fait de penser être avec toi me met dans tous mes états… la position ne fera pas la moindre différence. Je ne peux plus attendre de vivre toute cette expérience avec toi.

Et à propos de l'encre… ça ne dépend que de toi Sergent. Vraiment. Si jamais tu veux quelque chose ça ne me dérange pas. Comme je l'ai dit, ça peut être très sexy. Mais sinon ? Je serai parfaitement d'accord avec ton choix, mon cœur. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te trouver plus sexy que tu ne l'es déjà et il ne faut pas le faire juste parce que tu penses que c'est quelque chose que je veux.

Le temps des questions ! Alors… boxers ou slips ? Evidemment que je ne porte pas de boxers… cependant je dois en avoir en flanelle que je porte pour aller au lit quelquefois. Je n'aime pas les strings mais j'aime les shorty et les slips. J'ai quelques culottes que je porte… certains jours… mais pour la plupart ce sont des shorty et des slips. J'en ai de toutes les couleurs, mais il y en quelques-uns que je préfère alors je les ai en plusieurs exemplaires.

Deuxième question… Si tu voulais une seule chose pour ton anniversaire (à part moi..) ce serait quoi ?

Il faut que j'y aille mon cœur. J'ai mon cours de gym. J'ai mon téléphone avec moi alors peu importe quand tu appelleras, je répondrai. Avoir un téléphone signifie que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, et ça m'excite drôlement ! C'est une autre raison d'être soulagée que tu sois au pays…

Je t'aimerai toujours

Bella

OOO

**Seattle… dimanche 6 juin 2010, 19 h 00**

Je repoussai mon ordinateur portable et le travail que je faisais sur le dernier livre qu'on m'avait envoyé et étirai mes courbatures dans mon cou et mes épaules. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais eu Edward au téléphone. Je voulais lui envoyer un message parce que j'avais promis que je le ferai mais je voulais aussi le taquiner… Il m'avait bien chauffée avec son dernier e-mail et ses positions et comment il me ferait plaisir avec sa bouche… il était temps de lui rendre la pareille.

Je pris mon téléphone dans la chambre avec moi et me passai sa chemise et une culotte de coton rose avec de la dentelle sur les bords. J'ouvris mon e-mail sur le téléphone et fis défiler quelques-unes des choses qu'il m'avait écrites et qui m'affectaient chaque fois que je les lisais. Quand j'arrivai à l'e-mail de ce matin ma culotte était trempée. Je m'appuyai contre les oreillers, m'installant de sorte que je puisse tenir le téléphone d'une main et prendre une photo quand je serai prête.

Je glissai ma main vers le bas, sous le coton et trouvai ma peau lisse et ma culotte humide - trempée oui. Glissant mes doigts juste sous le bord du tissu, je pris une photo rapide. Il me fallut plusieurs essais, l'idée d'envoyer une de ces photos à Edward m'excitait encore plus et j'étais prête pour plus. Finalement je fis la photo parfaite. Elle était un peu floue mais on pouvait clairement voir l'humidité entre mes jambes et ma main prête à me caresser.

J'essuyai ma main sur le tissu sachant que de toute façon il fallait que je me change, je récupérai le téléphone et m'installai sur mon lit.

_B : Hey chéri tu es encore debout?_

_E : Oui. Pour toi? Toujours. Comment a été ta journée?_

_B. Bien. J'ai travaillé un peu cet après-midi et ce soir._

_E : C'est bien. Je suis content que ta journée ait été bonne._

_B : Je voulais juste te dire : "Honte à toi…"_

_E : Hein? Pourquoi honte? J'ai été un bon gars aujourd'hui, juré ! ;-)_

_B: Toi vilain garçon… une fois de plus tu m'as fait mouiller ma culotte._

Je ravalai un rire sachant que cette phrase allait l'affecter. Incapable de résister, je lui envoyai la photo avec un nouveau message dont le sujet était _tu veux voir ? _Avant de tergiverser, je la joignis à l'envoi et je me préparai à recevoir une réponse.

Quatre minutes plus tard, j'attendais toujours… je devenais nerveuse… peut-être avais-je dépassé les bornes ou Edward avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas aimé.


	76. Ch 74 - Edward

.

**74 – Edward**

**Tampa… dimanche 6 juin 2010 – 22 h 14**

"Ce fil ne va pas là ! C'est celui-là !" fit remarquer Emmett, dont la moitié du grand corps était penché derrière le téléviseur.

"Enfin voyons… le rouge avec le rouge et jaune avec le jaune, ce n'est pas si compliqué ?" répliqua Jasper, en roulant des yeux.

Ils avaient insisté tous les deux pour installer les jeux. Mais j'étais là pour les empêcher de se battre mais c'était vraiment tentant de laisser la nature suivre son cours parce que j'avais été avec eux toute la journée. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir être vu en public avec eux à nouveau.

Je fus sauvé par la vibration de mon téléphone dans ma poche. J'apprenais encore à me servir de ce maudit téléphone. J'avais entré mes contacts pendant une heure entière juste pour m'habituer à l'écran tactile mais les textos c'était bien mieux. Je ne pus que rigoler de confusion quand je vis ce qu'elle m'avait envoyé ? "_Honte à toi…"_

_E : Quoi? Pourquoi honte à moi? J'ai été un bon gars aujourd'hui, juré ! ;)_

_B : Toi vilain garçon… une fois de plus tu m'as fait mouiller ma culotte. _

Mon cerveau se figea pendant quelques secondes, mon corps se mit à transpirer. J'essayai de me souvenir difficilement de ce que j'avais écrit, dit ou textoté durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures pour lui faire… cet effet…

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'était une photo, avec _"tu veux voir ?"_ Comme sujet.

Je dus littéralement serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir à la vision la plus douce et la plus torturée. Une culotte rose avec de la dentelle blanche sur les côtés avec une main à l'intérieur, ce qui me fit m'arrêter de respirer complètement. Et ma fille ne mentait pas… elle était très, très mouillée.

Il fallait que je lui parle mais je levai les yeux pour trouver les yeux des deux gars sur moi. "Quoi ?"

"Quoi… quoi ?" ricana Jasper. "Tu joues ou pas ?"

"Non," ris-je en leur faisant un signe de la main. "Non je ne joue pas, Bella va m'appeler," leur dis-je. Ce mensonge, pas si faux me donnait une sortie, car bien qu'Emmett et Jasper me taquinent ils lui passaient tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais ce que je ne leur dis pas… c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

J'allai vers ma chambre en fermant la porte après moi. J'attendis juste assez longtemps pour les entendre commencer à jouer puis je l'appelais.

"Edward, je…" répondit-elle mais je la coupai.

"Tu as un problème assez grave en effet Isabella," dis-je d'une voix grave, en marchant vers mon lit. "Tu pensais à quoi ?"

"Je suis désolée…"

"Je ne suis pas offensé, amour. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt," demandai-je, en tombant sur mon lit mais mes pieds touchaient encore le sol. "Dis-moi ce qui t'a mise dans un tel état, sexy girl."

"Toi," répondit-elle immédiatement.

"Non, non… pas cette fois, Bella. Quoi de moi ?"

"Tout Edward," répondit-elle sa voix semblait peinée. "J'ai lu quelques-uns de tes mails ou même seulement le dernier. J'ai juste voulu te taquiner mais ça…"

Je souris sortant ma langue sur ma lèvre. "Un retour de flamme ?"

"En quelque sorte," ricana-t-elle. "Mais ton dernier e-mail… Bébé je voudrai toutes ces choses… tellement."

"Moi aussi, chérie. Tu n'as pas idée." Je fermai les yeux ma main me réajustant, elle semblait tellement avoir besoin de moi. "Tu veux de l'aide ?"

"Oui."

"Tu as toujours cette petite culotte Isabella ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle en se retournant au bout de la ligne.

"Mets-moi sur haut-parleur et enlève-la. Enlève tout."

J'entendis des bruits pendant une minute jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle dise, "Toi aussi…"

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bougé aussi vite avant, même sous la menace de la guerre mais je me levai, sortis de mon jeans et de mon boxer et m'assis sur le lit. Et je m'installai contre les oreillers et la tête de lit.

"Chérie si j'étais là-bas que voudrais-tu que je fasse… _maintenant _?" lui demandai-je, mettant ma main autour de ma queue déjà prête, alors que ses gémissements torturés résonnaient dans mon oreille.

"Tout ce que tu veux," répondit-elle, me faisant la même réponse que la première fois où je lui avais demandé.

"Hum… un jour chérie, je te promets," parce que bon sang je le voulais. C'est tout ce que je voulais et je pouvais y penser. "Tu es toujours mouillée pour moi, ma belle?"

"Encore plus à présent."

"Dis-moi combien," ordonnai-je en laissant aller ma tête en arrière. "Es-tu gonflée, amour? Sensible? Touche-toi comme si c'était ma bouche, comme si je te goûtais longuement."

"Merde oui," siffla-t-elle et ma main serra plus fort, provoquant les mêmes sons que les siens. "Encore Edward…"

Ce soir on n'était pas là pour plaisanter ou pour jouer. Je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix. Si elle avait été avec moi, j'aurais déjà glissé en elle, elle sur mes genoux afin de pouvoir la regarder en détail. Non, ce soir ce qu'elle voulait c'était que ce soit dur et rapide.

"Seigneur chérie…" gémis-je, en laissant retomber ma tête. "Tu me tues. Je veux prendre soin de toi, coulisser à l'intérieur de toi, jouir avec toi." Je poussai un soupir de frustration mais j'en avais tellement besoin en même temps. "Bella, est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour t'aider?" dis-je en me demandant si je ne dépassais pas les limites, nous n'avions jamais parlé de jouets ou de choses comme ça avant. Certaines filles ne voulaient pas admettre qu'elles en avaient.

Sa respiration s'arrêta mais finalement elle dit, "Oui."

"Oh prends-le chérie. Tu en as besoin," je ris en attendant, entendant distinctement un tiroir s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Un vibromasseur."

"Et à quoi il ressemble?" demandai-je, essayant d'imaginer quelque chose qui ressemble à une fausse bite. C'était angoissant.

Elle rigola doucement. "Il est rose, doux et brillant."

"Il est grand?" demandai-je, souriant malgré le fait que tout ça me gênait.

"Pas aussi grand que toi sergent," ronronna-t-elle sexy mais je pouvais clairement entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

"Bien on va faire comme ça pour cette fois d'accord ?" lui demandai-je doucement, souriant quand elle rigola et aimant le fait que rien de tout cela ne semblait mal. C'était ainsi. Et je me demandai – pas pour la première fois – si nous étions aussi à l'aise à présent combien ce serait parfait, putain quand nous serions réellement ensemble. "Allume-le Isabella. Enduis-le de tes jus. Dieu je ne peux plus attendre de te gouter," dis-je, ça ressemblait à un vœu et à une prière. "Humidifie-le chérie, comme si c'était vraiment moi."

Mon prénom, quelques jurons puis un nouveau sifflement dans mon oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer ma queue fermement. Ma fille faisait les sons les plus merveilleux de la planète.

"Putain Edward… j'ai besoin de toi en moi."

"Moi aussi ma belle," grognai-je et mes yeux partirent en arrière quand je ne pus arrêter ma main. "Mets-le à ton entrée si désireuse, chérie mais ne le fais pas aller plus loin. Tu sais que je veux te taquiner… de petits coups à peine à l'intérieur."

"Pas de taquineries…"

"Pousse-le bébé, lentement. Doucement. Je veux t'entendre."

Et tout à coup je fus perdue en elle, perdu dans ce nom dit de façon si primitive dans le téléphone. Elle n'était pas à l'autre bout du téléphone, elle m'entourait, m'enveloppait dans sa chaleur, son humidité et son odeur tout cela dans les draps qu'elle m'avait envoyés. Ma main agrippa ma queue fermement utilisant le lubrifiant naturel qui était là depuis que j'avais entendu sa voix. Ça n'allait pas prendre bien longtemps. Ça faisait un moment que nous nous allumions. Tout semblait arriver en même temps.

"Vas-y Bella, profond et fort," haletai-je, essayant de retenir mon orgasme aussi bien que possible. "Et puis laisse aller," l'encourageai-je, suppliant silencieusement qu'elle jouisse.

"Ensemble?"

"Alors il faut que tu me dises quand chérie," grognai-je, en serrant fort les yeux.

Quand sa respiration s'accéléra, elle ne put prononcer que la moitié de mon prénom, je sus que nous y étions.

"Maintenant chéri," souffla-t-elle.

"Merde!" sifflai-je, avant de me perdre complètement. Ma semence se déversa chaude et humide sur mon ventre. Je pris une poignée de mouchoirs sur la table de chevet et me nettoyai parce que ça séchait rapidement et que c'était difficile à nettoyer si on attendait trop longtemps. "Bella chérie…" soupirai-je, en laissant ma tête retomber. "Putain je n'en peux plus d'attendre de voir ton visage quand tu fais cela."

Elle soupira de soulagement, de bonheur, repue, un petit rire lui échappa. "Oui bientôt Edward. Ce ne sera plus long maintenant."


	77. Ch 75 - Bella

**75 – Bella**

**De : ** Bella Swan

**A : ** EAMasen

**Envoyé : **dimanche 6 juin 2010 à 23 h 47

**Reçu : ** lundi 7 juin à 03 h 47

**Sujet : **tellement fatiguée qu'il me semble que je pourrai m'endormir devant l'ordinateur…

Je ne peux même pas imaginer combien tu dois être fatigué, chéri. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer même pendant tes jours de repos!

C'était tellement bon de parler avec toi ce soir, Edward. Oui bien sûr, la première partie était merveilleuse ;) Mais je parle aussi de la conversation qui a suivi. C'est vraiment la première fois que nous avons pu parler autant que nous le souhaitions au téléphone et … oui j'ai adoré ça. J'adore découvrir toutes ces petites choses sur toi. Savoir des choses de quand tu étais petit, tout ce qui concerne tes premiers jours dans l'armée… tout cela t'a formé et te rend spécial.

Lorsque nous avons raccroché j'ai commencé à chercher différentes chansons que je ne connais pas et l'une a attiré mon œil (enfin mon oreille)___Come home_ by _One Republic_. Elle est magnifique et me fait penser à toi. Je te mets quelques-unes des paroles mais tu devrais vraiment aller sur You tube et la chercher. *soupire*

_Bonjour le monde_

_J'espère que tu écoutes_

_Pardonne-moi si je suis jeune_

_Ou si mes paroles sont déplacées_

_Il y a quelqu'un qui me manque_

_Et je pense que ça pourrait être_

_La meilleure partie de moi-même_

_Ils sont au mauvais endroit à essayer d'arranger les choses_

_Mais je suis las de me justifier_

_Alors je dis que tu devrais_

_Rentrer à la maison_

_Rentrer à la maison_

_Parce que je t'attends_

_Depuis longtemps_

_Depuis longtemps_

_Il y a des guerres entre des orgueils_

_Et tout ce que je vois c'est toi et moi_

_Me battre pour toi c'est tout ce que j'ai connu_

_Alors rentre à la maison_

_Et bien sûr, Never alone_de Lady Antebellum__est l'une de mes préférées et je n'ai vraiment ressenti cette chanson aussi profondément que maintenant.

_Que les anges te protègent, Que les problèmes t'abandonnent_

_Et que le paradis t'accepte car il est temps de rentrer chez toi_

_Que tu aies assez, Le verre ne sera jamais vide_

_Sens-le jusque dans tes tripes, Tu n'es jamais seul_

_Que tes larmes deviennent rires, que tu trouves des mais qui faillent le coup_

_Et que chaque année qui passe, qu'ils soient plus précieux que l'or_

_Puisses–tu gagner et rester humble, sourire au lieu de râler_

_Et saches que quand tu trébuches, tu n'es jamais seul_

_Jamais seul, jamais seul_

_Je serai dans chaque battement de ton cœur quand tu seras face à l'inconnu_

_Peu importe vers où tu voles, ce n'est pas un adieu_

_Mon amour te suivra, restera avec toi, baby, tu n'es jamais seul._

Ces deux chansons représentent beaucoup pour moi à présent. Et ce ne sont pas les seules choses. C'est comme si je voyais le monde entièrement différemment maintenant que tu es dans ma vie. Avant je ne me projetais pas dans le futur. Je savais que je serai enseignante mais c'est tout. Je loue cette maison, je n'ai pas d'économie et avant toi c'était comme si j'étais simplement à la dérive. Je voulais ce qu'Alice et Rose ont mais je ne voyais pas comment y arriver donc j'avais en quelque sorte abandonné en pensant qu'il se passerait ce qui devait arriver… ou pas.

Je suis tellement contente de ne pas avoir forcé les choses avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme Jacob ou Mike parce que si je l'avais fait, je ne t'aurai pas… et je n'aurai pas cet avenir que j'aie à présent et que j'ai hâte d'atteindre.

Je t'aime tellement Edward et quelque fois ça m'effraie. Mais sache ceci… Je n'y changerai rien… pour rien au monde.

Je sais que demain tu seras très occupé, visiter la base, t'occuper du linge et faire tout ce que tu as à faire pour être prêt pour mardi mais écris-moi quand tu peux. Les filles et moi projetons de sortir. Nous ne sommes pas sûres de ce que nous allons faire mais tu le sais, j'aurai toujours mon téléphone avec moi alors je serai joignable.

Je t'aime pour toujours,

Bella


	78. Ch 76 - Edward

.

**76 – Edward**

**De** : EAMasen

**A** **:** Bella Swan

**Envoyé le :** lundi 7 juin 2010 à 11 h 34

**Reçu le :** lundi 7 jui 34

**Sujet :** Je sais que désormais je ne suis plus seul…

Ma douce Bella…

Je ne veux rien de plus que rentrer à la maison et te retrouver. Tes chansons sont parfaites et exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce matin. Je les ai ajoutées sur mon iPod avant d'aller courir. En dépit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé au téléphone hier soir je me suis réveillé avec toujours ce besoin de toi… parler avec toi, toujours plus de toi… quoi que ce soit.

Je comprends tout ce que tu dis sur ce sentiment de dérive. Je me suis senti comme ça quand j'ai pris soin de mes parents et tout le long de ma relation avec Tanya. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment de sécurité. Rien ne semblait réel. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette quoi que ce soit parce que j'ai été content du temps que j'ai eu avec mes parents. Je ne peux même pas regretter pour Tanya parce qu'à la fin de mon temps à Chicago elle partait pour Harvard. C'était déjà fini pour nous, vraiment. Ce que je trouve plus intéressant… Si je n'avais pas rejoint l'armée, ce qui a entrainé ma rupture avec Tanya, je ne t'aurai pas trouvée, Bella. Ce que je ressens pour tout est réel et c'est la seule chose qui continue à me faire avancer.

Ce que j'ai réalisé la nuit dernière - et ce n'est pas la première fois - c'est que tout ce qui nous concerne toi et moi parait très juste. Je ne me suis jamais ouvert à quelqu'un comme je le fais avec toi. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais ri ou me suis inquiété, parce que oui je m'inquiète mon cœur. Je m'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi quand tu as vraiment besoin de moi ou que tu perdes patience avant que tout cela soit terminé ou que je me réveille et que tout cela n'ait été qu'un simple rêve. Rien ne m'importe davantage que toi. Rien. Avant toi j'étais seul et je le savais. Mon amour tu m'as donné plus qu'il ne m'est possible d'expliquer. Non seulement tu m'as donné ton cœur mais tu m'as donné des amis et le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille. Le sentiment vrai d'appartenance.

Ma belle, je t'ai dit une fois que je ne pouvais pas te trouver de défauts. Et je ne peux toujours pas. Je ne veux pas dire que tu sois parfaite car crois-moi, personne ne l'est vraiment. Mais tu es parfaite _pour_ _moi_. Tu me fais rire, tu me gardes concentré et tu m'entraines dans une voie où personne d'autre n'a été capable de me faire aller. Je t'aime plus que je ne saurais le dire ou te le montrer mais je te promets que je passerai le rester de ma vie à essayer.

J'attends que ma lessive soit finie et que les gars soient levés et nous irons à la base pour rencontrer mon équipe pour un bref parcours d'intégration. Je serai loin de mon ordinateur mais j'aurai mon téléphone.

En parlant de lessive je crois que je te dois quelques réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Boxers ou slips ? Ce sont les boxers que je préfère. Et Isabella je vais te dire… ton grand débat sur les culottes est TERMINE. Aucune… quand tu seras avec moi. Tu m'as compris ? **large sourire**

Et mon anniversaire ? Seigneur Bella si je ne peux pas t'avoir seulement emballée dans rien d'autre qu'un ruban pourquoi le fêter ? Hein ? Mais bon je veux bien des biscuits… ou peut-être cette fois tu pourrais m'envoyer un gâteau. Mdr honnêtement mon cœur. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je suis plus heureux que je ne l'aie jamais été. Qu'octobre arrive et je serais incapable de cacher mon putain de sourire.

Ma question pour toi mon amour, est… Je t'ai demandé des choses que tu n'aimais pas de toi mais à présent je veux savoir ce que tu aimes. Je sais que je te dois une réponse mais honnêtement je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance à mon apparence. Ce sont juste les apparences. Si je devais choisir je dirais mes yeux parce qu'ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de ma mère. Mentalement je suis assez fier de ma force intérieure. J'aurai pu abandonner plusieurs fois dans ma vie mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je suis vraiment content de ne pas l'avoir fait si je l'avais fait … je vivrais à Boston à présent.

Les gars sont debout alors je suppose que je ferai bien d'y aller. Je t'aime tellement Bella. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour depuis ta première lettre sans que j'aie un putain de sourire sur mon visage. Et je te remercie pour ça ma belle.

A toi pour toujours, Edward.


	79. Ch 77 -Bella

.

**77 – Bella**

_**Seattle… Lundi 7 juin 2010 à 9 : 12**_

Le soleil filtre par ma fenêtre et je me réveille juste quelques minutes avant que mon alarme ne se déclenche. Je m'étire en grognant, sentant un léger pincement entre mes jambes. Je suis beaucoup plus active – quoique seule - sexuellement depuis que j'aie rencontré Edward, quelques mois auparavant. Même quand j'étais avec Mike je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir eu autant d'action.

Avant même de descendre de mon lit je tendis la main et saisis mon téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Je pris une seconde pour couper l'alarme qui allait sonner, ensuite j'ouvris mes mails et lu son dernier message d'amour. Et c'en était vraiment un. Que ce soit lors de notre échange coquin au téléphone ou par courriel je sens toujours son amour qui brille à travers tout cela.

_Hummm, boxer, _pensai-je, mon imagination partit en vrille en imaginant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler dans un tissu en coton noir ajusté, moulant chaque courbe … et renflement. Je demanderai bien une photo…

Sa question concernant ce que j'aimais de moi méritait que j'y réfléchisse, alors au lieu de lui envoyer une réponse de suite, je décidais de rester au lit un peu plus longtemps et je lui envoyais un court message pour lui dire bonjour.

_B : Bonjour toi, je te remercie pour ton mail. Il m'a fait me réveiller de façon tellement plaisante._

La réponse d'Edward arriva moins d'une minute plus tard.

_E : Hey bonjour chérie. Mon mail t'a réveillée ?_

Je souris au ton inquiet qui transparaissait même à travers le court message.

_B : non pas du tout c'est le soleil qui l'a fait… j'avais prévu de me réveiller quelques minutes plus tard de toute façon._

_E : Ah nous nous sommes arrêtés pour manger un bout à Wendy avant notre parcours d'orientation, j'ai donc deux minutes. Comment as-tu dormi ?_

_B : Honnêtement ? Je n'avais pas si bien dormi depuis longtemps. Je suis allée au lit heureuse et très fatiguée (ça a été intense la nuit dernière ! mdr) Je me suis réveillée en sentant encore ce stupéfiant orgasme, je me devais de te le faire savoir. ;)_

_E : *Grand sourire* Bon j'ai bien fait mon job alors. Il faut que tu saches aussi que mon pas si petit soldat est assez content de lui-même… cependant il était déjà impatient de remettre ça ce matin. J'ai dû le contenter sous la douche. Ses pensées étaient tellement focalisées sur toi… c'était difficile de penser correctement._

Je ris incapable de m'en empêcher.

_B : je suis contente qu'il soit heureux. Il devrait !_

_E : Très bien il faut que j'aille courir. Les gars rentrent sans moi, en riant parce que je suis tellement pris par ces texto que j'en oublie de sortir du camion. Je t'aime ma belle._

_B: je t'aime aussi __ Bon après-midi. Je t'envoie un mail tout à l'heure ? Mlle Bella retourne à ses fantasmes de sexy boxer._

_E: Mdr jolie fille, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est à demander et la photo sera à toi._

_B : Considère que je te l'ai demandé alors. Va manger maintenant Masen ! ;)_

_E : Oui Madame. A plus tard chérie._

Après que mon téléphone soit resté silencieux plusieurs minutes, je sortis du lit pour aller sous la douche. Il fallait que j'aille faire des courses et que j'aille à la librairie et je devais aussi appeler les filles et voir si elles voulaient faire un peu de shopping pour de jolies choses cet après-midi avant que nous dinions ensemble. Puis ce soir, j'écrirai à Edward en espérant avoir une photo sexy de lui en retour.

OOO

**De : ** Bella Swan

**A : ** EAMasen

**Envoyé le : **mardi 8 juin 00 h 37

**Reçu le : **mardi 8 juin à 03 h 37

**Sujet **: Une photo contre une photo ? ;)

Les filles et moi sommes allées faire quelques emplettes comme tu peux voir… qu'en penses-tu ? Je sais que ce n'est pas du bleu mais le rouge va aussi, pas vrai ? En échange, Masen… je te veux. En boxer…

C'est tout. Je veux une photo sexy de cette queue bien cachée qui met en valeur tes abdos, tes pectoraux et tes épaules… Oui s'il te plait.

Ah et alors … je suppose que je devrais m'habituer à rester sans culotte quand tu seras dans le coin… je survivrai. Tu veux un accès facile hein ?

*Rire* j'ai peut-être bu quelques verres avec les filles. Pas vraiment soûle. Juste assez pour être bien excitée. Je pense que je vais ressortir Monsieur étincelant avant de m'endormir… ou alors M. pommeau de douche…

Plus sérieusement, je veux te dire que je suis d'accord avec toi… les choses entre nous… fonctionnent bien. Ouais c'est difficile parce que tu es là-bas et moi ici. Mais comme tu l'as dit Edward, ça va. Ce que nous avons c'est comme si nous l'avions toujours eu, comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours.

Alors écoute… Ce que j'aime de moi ? Physiquement… mes lèvres je pense. Mes yeux et mes cheveux sont juste bruns, mes seins pourraient être un peu plus gros mais j'aime mes lèvres. Elles ont une belle forme et une belle couleur naturellement. Probablement ma compassion et mon optimisme. J'essaie de voir le bon côté des gens et des situations et j'en trouve la plupart du temps mais je m'inquiète et souvent ça me conduit à être blessée facilement. Oui cela peut-être une mauvaise chose mais je pense que c'en est une bonne aussi.

Oh, je viens juste de voir l'heure et il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir… mais je dois m'occuper de cette petite chose avant, alors je ferai mieux d'arrêter là. J'espère que tu as eu une bonne première journée d'entrainement. Je suis très confiante, tu as dû tous les laisser sur le carreau. Envoie un email demain soir et fais-moi savoir comment ça va, d'accord ?

Tout mon amour

Bella.

PS. C'est le moment des questions… sergent. Quelle est la chose que tu aimerais essayer et qui te terrifies absolument (rien de sexuel chéri… ) Pour moi, je pense que c'est le parachutisme. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une explosion et une absolue libération, mais penser à la chute vers ma mort me terrifie absolument ! Mdr


	80. Ch 78 - Edward

.

**78 – EDWARD**

**De : **EAmasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le : **mardi 8 juin 2010 à 07 h 01

**Reçu le : **mardi 8 juin 2010 08 h 40

**Sujet : Chérie tu n'as rien de quelconque !**

Ma belle, tes cheveux, tes yeux ne sont juste pas quelconques **roule des yeux*** tes yeux sont très chauds et très expressifs. Et tu ne peux même pas imaginer les choses auxquelles je pense quand il s'agit de tes cheveux. Mes mains rêvent d'y plonger. Et, Isabella… tes lèvres…hummm, putain, baby… tu n'as pas la moindre idée !

Le rouge est super beau sur toi, ma fille sexy. Et maintenant nous avons un accord. Une photo contre une autre photo. Quand je serai revenu de courir après ma douche, je prendrai l'appareil photo et verrai ce que je peux faire. Ok ?

Serait-ce enfantin que j'envie M. Sparkly ? Mdr Il reçoit toute l'attention que je voudrais pour moi. Connard chanceux. Nous devrons nous en séparer quand finalement je pourrai poser mes mains sur toi, mon cœur. On ne peut pas être deux à réclamer ton attention.

Ce que je voudrai essayer mais qui m'effraie ? Si tu m'avais demandé ça il y a quelques mois. Je t'aurai dit la plongée. Être dépendant de bouteilles d'air, entouré d'eau, de grottes et de poissons me semblait incroyable mais plus effrayant que l'enfer. Maintenant ? C'est ça Bella. Toute cette relation entre nous me terrifie mais je la veux tellement. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et la pensée que ça pourrait tourner mal quand nous serons face à face et que ça ne marche pas… me terrifie littéralement.

J'ai déjà sauté en parachute et si tu veux, je t'emmènerai. C'est exaltant et terrifiant à la fois.

Il faut que j'y aille, baby. J'ai une tonne de choses à faire et ça, avant qu'il faille que je sorte Jazz et Emmett de leur lit. De l'eau froide est très tentante. Mdr

Je t'aime ma belle. Je t'envoie des messages tout à l'heure.

Avec tout mon amour,

Edward.

**OOO**

**Tampa… Mardi 8 juin 2010 à 8 : 05**

"Vous feriez mieux d'être levés les gars !" criai-je depuis le couloir.

"C'est bon… !" répondit Jasper. "Maintenant," ajouta-t-il plus bas, il dut croire que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Je roulai des yeux et refermai la porte de ma chambre, enlevai la serviette du tour de ma taille et la posai dans le panier de linge sale. J'attrapai un boxer, râlant un peu car il n'était pas noir. Gris foncé aurait fait l'affaire aussi. Il me sembla que ça me prenait une éternité pour faire fonctionner cet appareil photo sur mon téléphone mais je serais damné si ces deux salauds curieux devaient prendre cette photo. Ils étaient pires que deux femmes.

Une fois la photo prise, une deuxième puis une troisième fois, je secouai la tête. Je n'avais jamais envoyé ce genre de photo à Tanya. Souriant à cette pensée, je l'envoyai à Bella.

_E: Un marché est un marché, mon amour. Est-ce que ça te va ?_

Je savais que Bella devait encore être endormie. Elle avait veillé tard et c'était après qu'elle ait un peu bu. En fait je ne comptais pas avoir de ses nouvelles avant quelque temps.

J'avais raison. Je n'eus rien jusqu'à ce que je donne quartier libre pour le déjeuner. Je leur laissais une heure. Jasper, Emmett et moi allâmes vers l'aire de restauration. Ils discutaient avec leur femme au téléphone quand ma fille encore endormie m'envoya un message.

_B : Bonne matinée pour moi…;) ça c'est une putain de photo sexy mon cœur! Plein de choses à embrasser…_

_E : Mdr content que tu penses ça ma belle. Comment as-tu dormi ?_

_B : Tristement seule. Ça commence à me fatiguer :'( mais cette photo… je pense que j'aie l'inspiration pour de nouveaux beaux rêves.)_

Je rigolai en secouant la tête, tout en mordant dans mon sandwich. J'ignorai complétement le bruit autour de moi. Peu importait. Elle avait toute mon attention.

_E : Tu ferais mieux d'être seule oui ! Ne me fais pas devenir jaloux et possessif !_

_B : Mdr Pas besoin. Je suis contente d'attendre. En même temps j'ai M. Sparkly* ;)_

_E : Oh encore lui? Je pense que je le déteste._

_B : Soupir… Oui je ne m'en sers que par commodité … si ça te permet de te sentir mieux. Je projette de m'en débarrasser bientôt ;)_

_E : Pauvre gars il aura le cœur brisé… je l'aurai… à sa place._

_B : Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon beau. Comment se passe ta première journée ?_

_E : Bien, je promets de t'appeler et de te raconter tout ça quand nous en aurons fini. Je ne me souvenais pas d'être aussi jeune._

_B : Tu ne l'as probablement jamais été. Tu as dû grandir trop vite, chéri._

_E : Je suppose. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?_

_B : Alors j'ai cette nouvelle photo et il faut que je me renseigne pour savoir si quelqu'un pourrait m'en faire un poster _

_E : Il faut que je sache si tu plaisantes mais j'ai bien peur de connaitre la réponse. Peu importe si tu me dis qu'il va aller au plafond au-dessus de ton lit… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec cette image._

_B : Ooooh ! Bonne idée ! Merci chéri !_

_E : *roule des yeux* Je t'aime idiote. Je t'appelle plus tard._

_B : *rigole" Je t'aime aussi Xoxoxo_

**Ooo…ooO**

Je finis de laver la dernière casserole du diner, la posai dans le panier à vaisselle sur le comptoir et sortis mon téléphone. Nous mourions de faim tous les trois quand nous étions rentrés à la maison alors Emmett avait fait une grillade sur la terrasse derrière. Aussitôt que nous eûmes fini, Jasper s'était précipité pour appeler Alice... Il était très secret concernant ses appels mais considérant ce que nous faisions Bella et moi, je ne le jugeais pas le moins du monde. Un homme doit faire ce qu'il doit, spécialement quand il a besoin de sa femme.

"Hey, Monsieur Abdo sexy," répondit Bella en rigolant.

"Hey ma belle, " ris-je en secouant la tête et en entrant dans ma chambre. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Les filles passeront plus tard. Rose apportera du chinois et Alice est partie acheter du vin. C'est la soirée films," expliqua-t-elle.

"Actuellement elle est au téléphone avec Jasper," lui dis-je. "Il semblerait qu'elle puisse faire plusieurs choses en même temps."

"C'est bien elle," rit-elle. "Raconte-moi ta journée."

Je tombai en travers du lit, en souriant inexplicablement pendant que je lui racontais comment la première journée s'était passée. La première semaine se serait entrainement physique la moitié de la journée et l'autre moitié entrainement en situation. Les débutants devaient savoir ce que c'est que la chaleur en zone de guerre urbaine et devaient apprendre à travailler avec les forces spéciales. La dernière partie de la formation n'aurait lieu que dans quelques mois.

"Nous allons être très occupés chérie," soupirai-je en y pensant. "Surtout ces quatre premières semaines. Une fois que toutes les nouvelles recrues seront arrivées, nous auront énormément à faire. Mon emploi du temps est variable mais pas trop. Il y aura quelquefois où nous nous entrainerons de nuit aussi."

"Je comprends chéri. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ton emploi du temps. Je suis juste contente que tu fasses quelque chose où il n'y ait pas de risque," déclara-t-elle. Je pouvais presque voir ses épaules se hausser. "Je sais que nous resterons en contact d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Oui je le ferai, promis," dis-je, en hochant la tête comme si elle pouvait me voir. "Alors … tu l'as ton poster ?" rigolai-je.

Le rire qui me parvint à travers le téléphone était adorable, sexy et embarrassé en même temps.

"Je plaisantais Edward !" rigola-t-elle. "C'est tentant mais non. J'ai bien peur de devoir garder cette photo rien que pour moi. Même les gens qui font du Photoshop ne sont pas autorisés à voir ce qui n'est qu'à moi."

En souriant je dis, "Ne me dis pas que c'est ton fond d'écran sur ton téléphone ?"

"Mon téléphone, mon ordinateur portable, ma tablette…" elle rit. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est ce que je peux faire de mieux tant que tu n'es pas là."

Mon cœur me fit mal en entendant ses mots mais elle voulait simplement être honnête.

"Bientôt, chérie," soupirai-je. "Cet été. Je te le promets. Et ensuite c'est fini. Ce sera toi et moi."

"Je sais," ajouta-t-elle sa voix paraissait plus optimiste. "Je ne peux plus attendre."

"Moi non plus."

"La nourriture arrive, chéri. Je t'envoie des messages plus tard," et j'entendis les filles en arrière-plan.

"Des textos quand tu auras bu ?" ris-je.

"Absolument."

"Bien je les aime. Je t'aime mon cœur. Bonne soirée," lui dis-je, en me rasseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

"Je t'aime aussi."

…

*Son vibromasseur - sparkly veut dire qui étincelle


	81. Ch 79 - Bella

.

**79 – Bella**

**Seattle… Mardi 8 juin 2010 à 21 h 32**

_B : Ne laisse jamais Alice te faire un vin mousseux de sa composition… 'Ça a le goût du vin mais plus frais', c'est ça !_

Je ris en envoyant le texto à Edward. Les filles et moi venions juste de finir de regarder _N'oublie jamais_ et Alice avait déclaré qu'elle voulait essayer une nouvelle boisson. Elle mélangea donc du cidre avec du vin de Californie que nous avions bu pour le repas… et vraiment, ça avait été horrible. Mais… elle avait dû admettre que c'était raté. Après cela nous avions pris une margarita avec des fraises, un rhum soda, comme d'habitude.

_E : Hey chérie. Je me demandais si tu allais m'écrire avant que je m'effondre pour la nuit. Juste au bon moment._

_B : Ooh… ça veut dire que tu es au lit ? *bat des cils* qu'est-ce que tu portes sergent ? ;)_

_E : Pas comme dans le désert où je dois être prêt à tout moment, je suis libre de me mettre ce que je veux, Isabella… ce qui habituellement veut dire… rien du tout… comme maintenant._

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer mais je me calmai sachant qu'il était plus de minuit là-bas et qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Mais, putain il avait mis des images dans ma tête…

_B : Tu plaisantes… dis-moi ça de nouveau mais quand tu auras le temps de faire quelque chose pour t'occuper de l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis ;)_

_E : *soupir** tu as raison chérie. Il faut que je dorme. Demain est une autre journée chargée et même si j'aimerai parler un peu plus avec toi, il faut que je sois debout dans moins de 6 heures pour aller courir avant d'aller à la base. Mais Isabella… promets-moi quelque chose._

Tout ce que tu voudras.

_B : Tout ce que tu voudras Edward…_

_E : Tu penseras à moi ce soir, te remplissant, m'enroulant autour de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre nous, et quand je te ferai jouir, chérie… Je veux que tu cries fort mon prénom, que je puisse t'entendre depuis là où je suis. Et surtout ne t'arrête pas à la première fois mon cœur… tu sais que je ne le ferai pas. Continue jusqu'à ce que tu penses que tu n'en peux plus, et ensuite pense à mes doigts, ma langue… ma queue… te donnant un orgasme de plus. Je veux que tu sois satisfaite, que tu me sentes encore demain soir quand tu iras te coucher._

Putain de merde !

_E : Peux-tu faire ça pour moi, mon amour ?_

_B : * hoche la tête bêtement* Putain… Je te le promets chéri._

_E : Bien. Je t'aime Bella. Nous parlerons quand mon emploi du temps me le permettra, d'accord mon cœur ?_

Mon cœur rata un battement dans ma poitrine, détestant absolument lui dire au revoir.

_B : Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. Bonne nuit, chéri._

_E : Bonne nuit, Bella._

ooo

_**De : **_Bella Swan

_**Pour : **_EAMasen

_**Envoyé le : **__mercredi 9 juin à 13 : 33_

_**Reçu le : **__mercredi 9 juin 2010 16 : 33_

_**Sujet : tu es ma récompense ! **_

Salut chéri !

J'ai écrit depuis que je suis réveillée, je me suis arrêtée pour manger rapidement avant midi alors je prends quelques minutes pour m'asseoir et me détendre. Et ça inclut répondre à ton mail … enfin !

Voyons voir… Tout d'abord tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien Sergent, fais-moi confiance ;) M. Sparkly sera refoulé tout au fond du tiroir quand octobre arrivera et ne sortira qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. * sourire * Je n'ai aucun doute que toi et ton petit toi seront **plus** que suffisants pour moi. Mais pour l'instant…

La plongée sous-marine semble amusante, ce doit être magnifique. J'ai vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi si tu m'emmènes en parachute ! La pensée de sauter d'un avion me terrifie mais avec toi… je ferai n'importe quoi.

Sors-toi cette idée de la tête : Penser à notre rencontre et que ça ne fonctionnera pas quand nous seront l'un en face de l'autre, Masen ? *Grogne* Il n'y a rien à craindre, Edward vraiment. Je sais que je m'inquiéterai un petit peu avant mais je n'ai aucun doute en ce qui nous concerne, chéri. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Aie confiance en notre amour. Fais-moi confiance autant que je te fais confiance, ok ?

Maintenant… tout ce qui est plus amusant… ;) (lire vilain…)

Quelle est la chose la plus coquine que tu aies pensée de moi ?

Pour moi ? Ce doit être le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé et j'ai joué jusqu'à ce que j'aie joui trois fois… et je pense que ça m'a conduit vers de vraiment, vraiment bons rêves… qui incluent des fessées, des yeux bandés et ta bite qui glisse entre mes seins…. Et que tu ne laissais pas jouir jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point d'exploser de besoin. C'était tellement chaud, je te jure. Je me suis réveillée haletante et en sueur, et il a fallu que M. PommeaudeDouche me soulage une fois que je suis arrivée à me convaincre de sortir du lit. Je jure je n'avais jamais joué de la sorte depuis que je te connais !)

Bien, je dois y aller. Je veux continuer à travailler donc je pourrai regarder un peu la télévision sans me sentir coupable.

Oh… mon père m'a appelée ce matin et il dit qu'il allait être occupé ce weekend mais il aimerait bien que nous y allions le week-end suivant. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire mais j'aurai toujours mon téléphone et mon ordinateur avec moi, alors nous pourrons nous écrire ou nous parler autant que nous voudrons. J'ai parlé avec les filles, nous partirons sans doute vendredi, en fin d'après-midi ou en début de soirée et nous y resterons jusqu'à dimanche soir. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Je t'aime Edward. Beaucoup.

A toi pour toujours,

Bella

ooo

Une fois que j'eus envoyé l'e-mail à Edward, je pris le téléphone pour appeler Alice.

"Hey Bella !" gazouilla-t-elle. "Quoi de neuf ?"

J'ai souri. Peu importe comment je me sentais, parler à Alice me fit me sentir mieux. "Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai passé l'info à Edward… tu sais que nous allons chez mon père. Ainsi nous ne pourrons pas communiquer pendant quelques heures, il ne pourra pas réaliser que nous sommes en route vers la Floride et non pas pour Forks."

Je pouvais l'entendre battre des mains d'excitation. "Excellent. Il va avoir le choc de sa vie. Jasper dit qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée que nous avons des projets."

En riant je secouai la tête. "C'est vrai, mais il doit bien remarquer que Jasper et toi êtes assez secrets pendant vos conversations téléphoniques."

"C'est bon ça," dit-elle en rigolant. "La moitié du temps nous parlons sexe. Laissons-le penser ce qu'il veut."

_Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était différent pour Edward et moi ! _pensai-je en riant.

Ensuite nous mîmes fin assez rapidement à la conversation après avoir discuté de notre prochaine rencontre pour le déjeuner le lendemain et je me réinstallai derrière l'ordinateur déterminée à écrire quelques chapitres de plus, avant d'achever pour la journée. Il me fallait un peu plus d'argent si je partais en direction de Tampa dans moins de deux semaines.


	82. Ch 80 - Edward

**. **

**80 – EDWARD**

**Tampa… Vendredi 11 juin 2010 à 21 : 34**

_E : Il faut que je voie ton doux visage. S'il te plait dis-moi qu'on peut se voir sur SkYpE dans trente minutes ? *Fais sa moue boudeuse*_

J'enfournai la fin de mon cheese burger dans ma bouche, ramassai tous les emballages vides et sortis de la voiture. J'entrai dans la maison, jetai mes déchets et attrapai une bière dans le frigo. J'étais content comme tout, que ce soit vendredi, encore plus que Jasper et Emmett aient décidé de faire un arrêt au bar pour boire une bière avec quelques autres gars. Je m'étais éclipsé… J'avais de la bière à la maison et j'avais besoin de voir Bella.

_B : pas besoin de sortir les armes lourdes, sergent ! Mdr j'y serai. _

En rigolant j'entrai dans ma chambre, laissant un chemin de vêtements sales de ma porte à ma salle de bain. Je voulais me doucher pour me débarrasser de toute la saleté de cette satanée semaine. Elle avait été frustrante, fatigante et sacrément longue. Les recrues étaient géniales, apprenaient vite et écoutaient tout ce qu'on leur transmettait et elles méritaient bien leur weekeend.

J'entrai sous le jet chaud et secouai la tête en constatant combien peu j'avais pu parler à Bella. Nous nous nous étions appelés et envoyés plus de messages que de mails mais pour moi ça n'était jamais assez. Je voulais juste entendre sa voix mais plus que ça, je voulais voir son merveilleux visage.

Je pris des sous-vêtements et un short, j'installai mon ordinateur sur mon lit et tombait dessus. Ça ne me prit pas bien longtemps pour me connecter au site et passer l'appel vidéo. Bientôt la personne dont j'avais eu envie toute la semaine apparut sur mon écran.

"Hey chéri !" chanta-telle avec un sourire.

"Salut ma belle," soupirai-je, me sentant enfin décontracté pour la première fois de la semaine. "Tu es un remède fantastique pour mes yeux."

Elle sourit, bien que son front soit adorablement plissé. "Pauvre bébé c'était si difficile…?"

"Oui," marmonnai-je, en secouant la tête et en la posant dans ma main. "Je pense que je suis trop dur avec ces nouveaux gars, Bella. Je… je ne veux pas qu'ils rentrent à la maison dans une putain de boite. J'ai dû passer trop de coups de fil quand j'étais là-bas… j'en ai perdu trop. Je… ils sont tellement jeunes."

Cette merde m'avait travaillé pendant ces derniers jours. J'en avais parlé aux autres et ils ressentaient la même chose que moi et ça signifiait simplement qu'on devait être durs avec eux.

"Je pense que ça doit être ainsi," dit-elle en penchant sa belle tête. "Je veux dire que si tu es dur avec eux ici, Edward, ils seront bien préparés, pas vrai ?"

"Je suppose," soupirai-je en grimaçant.

"Ils te détestent pour ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un peu," rigolai-je, en haussant les épaules.

"C'est bien alors ils forment déjà une équipe. Continue et dis-leur que c'est comme ça là-bas. Il faut qu'ils le sachent," déclara-t-elle fermement. "J'avais un prof qui faisait ça à l'université. Il nous poussait dans nos retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'on le déteste mais notre colère contre lui nous faisait travailler plus dur."

Je souris en soufflant. "Tu m'as manqué."

Elle rigola. "Oui à moi aussi. J'aime ce look 'abdos' mouillé qui me fait penser au paradis et que tu as pour moi." Elle sourit et haussa un sourcil, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en faisant signe vers l'écran. "Merci Sergent…"

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi," dis-je, avec ironie et un sourire narquois. "Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?"

"Je faisais une pause dans mon travail de correction. Je relisais tes mails," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Vraiment mon cœur ? Ta plus vilaine pensée était celle de la prof coquine. C'est un sérieux manque d'imagination Edward."

Je ris, laissant ma tête tomber en arrière. "Tu demandes ! Si tu ne voulais pas savoir il ne fallait pas demander Mlle Swan," lui dis-je. "Et fais-moi confiance, mon cœur… rien dans mon petit rêve ne manquait d'imagination," et je la regardai intensément.

"Tu devrais me voir avec mes lunettes alors, mes cheveux attachés en chignon, une jupe courte et des bas en dentelle…" elle rigola. "Tu étais en retenue ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr… j'étais vraiment un vilain garçon."

"Je parierai que tu l'étais," ricana-t-elle.

Je lui souris, en plissant les yeux. "C'est mon t-shirt que tu portes ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle, en retroussant son petit nez quand elle leva sa tête vers moi. "Bien, il n'a plus ton odeur," dit-elle tristement.

"Je vais t'en envoyer un autre, quelle couleur ? Je vais dormir avec ce soir," promis-je, rien que pour l'entendre rire à nouveau.

"Ça m'est égal." Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. "Surprends-moi Edward, je te fais confiance. Je laverai celui-là et te la renverrai."

"Garde-le chérie," rigolai-je, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

"Tu ne peux plus continuer à m'envoyer tes t-shirt sinon bientôt tu n'en auras plus. Et je ne veux pas que mon homme soit nu sans que je sois là pour chasser les _mouches_," rit-elle.

En rigolant, je roulai des yeux. "Je suis à toi, ma Bella. Et je ne vois plus de _mouches _il y a longtemps."

"C'est bien pour ça, il ne faut rien faire pour les attirer," souffla-t-elle dramatiquement. "Et comme Rose dirait… "

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Putain c'était trop bon d'être avec elle et mon être entier était content. C'était comme si la semaine infernale n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"Dieu que ton sourire m'a manqué," sourit-elle en se réinstallant. "D'accord Masen… Le temps passe vite. Tu es sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour toi, pour ton _anniversaire?"_

_"Toi." _répondis-je en haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre mon amour. Tu ne me ferais pas un gâteau ?"

"C'est une bonne chose que tu sois très actif Edward," rit-elle en secouant la tête. "Tu exploserais avec toutes les gourmandises que je t'envoie. Et oui je vais te faire un gâteau. Je te le promets. Rien d'autre ?"

"Non ma douce. Puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, j'aurai ton gâteau," lui dis-je honnêtement.

"Oh Edward," soupira-t-elle, en me regardant de l'air le plus triste que je lui aie jamais vu. "J'ai promis à Charlie… je ne peux pas… tu sais que je le ferais si je pouvais…"

"Hey je sais ma chérie," l'apaisai-je en secouant la tête et en souhaitant le plus fort possible de pouvoir la tenir contre moi. "Je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant… raconte-moi ce que j'ai raté cette semaine…"


	83. Ch 81 - Bella

**.**

**81 – Bella**

**Seattle… Vendredi 11 juin 2010 à 19 : 40**

"Oh Edward," soupirai-je, je sentis mon cœur se briser à ces mots tristes et tendres. "J'ai promis à Charlie… je ne peux pas… tu sais que je le ferai si je pouvais…"

"Hey je sais ma chérie," dit-il en secouant la tête, son ton se radoucit immédiatement. "Je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant raconte-moi ce qu' j'ai raté cette semaine…"

Je me sentis horrible – complètement à bout - de lui mentir sur le week-end prochain. Je savais que c'était pour la bonne cause parce que pour finir, la surprise vaudrait le coup mais il faisait tellement d'efforts pour paraitre fort et je pouvais dire qu'il se sentait un peu mal que je passe le week-end avec mon père, plutôt que de faire le voyage en Floride pour le voir. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour qu'il se sente mieux c'était de détourner son attention alors comme il me le demandait je lui parlais de ma semaine.

"Humm," pensai-je, en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres en les tapotant. "Voyons voir… d'abord c'est le premier soir que j'ai pour moi de toute la semaine." Je ricanai. "Je pense que les filles ont eu peur que je sois seule maintenant que tu es si près mais loin quand même, parce qu'elles ont joué à la baby-sitter avec moi. Je déteste dire cela parce que franchement elles sont charmantes… Mais quand même ça fait du bien d'avoir la maison pour moi seule ce soir."

Edward sourit mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Quand il parla je sus pourquoi.

"Mon cœur je sais que tu te débrouilles seule depuis un moment maintenant… Tu es sûre que tu vas vouloir de moi tout le …"

Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête en l'interrompant. "Edward Masen, écoute-moi et écoute-moi bien !" Puisqu'il resta tranquille je continuai. "T'avoir ici ? C'est mon plus grand rêve, chéri." Je bougeai sur mon lit, prenant un instant pour réfléchir. "Oui, ça fait quelques années que je vis seule mais ce n'est pas comme _si je voulais_ être seule. Que tu sois ici rendrait ma vie complète. Ça fera de cette maison un foyer. Rose et Alice sont géniales c'est vrai et je les aime comme mes sœurs mais je ne suis jamais tranquille. Il n'y a pas de calme, je les entends discuter. Je m'imagine en train de lire en t'écoutant jouer du piano ou discuter sur le canapé ou en train de regarder la télévision. Ce sont les choses que je voudrai faire quand tu seras avec moi. Tu comprends ?"

Il resta silencieux une seconde puis un grand sourire malicieux se répandit sur son visage. "Pas encore chérie mais dès que nous serons ensemble je serai…"

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me mis à rire, aimant son esprit mal tourné.

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" Je lui tirai la langue en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "J'ai fini le deuxième manuscrit aujourd'hui et je l'ai envoyé à la correction suivante, donc c'est bien. C'est un roman paranormal, j'aime bien et ça devrait être amusant."

Il plissa le front. "Paranormal comme dans vampires et loups garous, surnaturel comme ça ?"

J'acquiesçai en riant. "Oui chéri exactement comme ça. C'est un vampire qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine. Ça devrait être bien."

Je pensai l'avoir entendu marmonner _mieux que toi et moi, _mais comme je ne pouvais pas être sûre je l'ignorai simplement. Je savais que je l'apprécierai même si c'était quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

"Voyons … Oh ! Il faut que j'aille au dentiste la semaine prochaine. J'ai mordu dans un bout de caramel dans le pop- corn hier et je pense que je me suis fait mal à une molaire. Je sens le bord tranchant," lui dis-je, en passant ma langue sur la dent endommagée.

"Aïe !" dit-il en frottant sa mâchoire et il demanda : "Ça va aller ?"

Je lui fis un signe. "Ça va, je n'ai pas vraiment peur du dentiste. Je suis sûre qu'il va l'arranger ce n'est pas très grave."

"Bien." Il sourit. "Tu peux toujours m'envoyer un message si tu as besoin de soutien chérie."

"Je sais c'est très gentil." Je restais là à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais lui raconter d'autre puis mes yeux tombèrent sur le sac dans un coin. "Oh je ne t'ai pas parlé de mes achats, pas vrai ?"

Edward secoua la tête. "Non. Alors qu'as-tu acheté, des ingrédients pour les cookies ?" Son ton était taquin mais toujours plein d'espoir.

Je ris en secouant la tête. "Garde cette idée en tête."

Je sortis du lit en titubant et me dirigeai vers le sac rose rayé. Je me baissai pour le ramasser et j'entendis un gémissement.

"Putain Bella," il grogna doucement. "Tu essaies de me tuer pas vrai, ma belle ? **Mon** tee-shirt et **pas** de culotte?"

Je fis un bruit et laissai tomber le sac en tirant sur le t-shirt. "Merde !" sifflai-je, me sentant rougir. Je n'avais pas fait ça pour me donner en spectacle.

"Ahh bébé tu n'étais pas censée le couvrir…"

J'attrapai le sac en gardant ma main sur l'ourlet du t-shirt pour l'empêcher de remonter à nouveau et repartis vers le lit décidant de rester décontractée.

"J'ai pensé que j'allai la mouiller rien qu'en entendant le son de ta voix alors pourquoi salir une culotte ?" le taquinai-je.

Cette fois il gémit et se pencha vers la caméra, vu ses mouvements je pouvais dire qu'il se réajustait.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher," souffla-t-il. " Je n'y ai juste jeté qu'un minuscule petit coup d'œil à… ce joli cul. Ça n'était pas suffisant."

Je me sentis rougir à nouveau et dis presque merde en tirant sur le t-shirt mais je me rappelai alors la décision que j'avais prise en prévision de notre voyage en Floride.

"Bientôt chéri," taquinai-je. "Je préfère attendre que tu vois tout de visu… si tu es d'accord. Je veux que ce soit spécial quand tu me verras - en vrai - pour la première fois." Je ris en disant : "Toi par contre si tu veux me montrer des choses, tu peux…"

Mon rythme cardiaque tripla sa cadence pendant qu'Edward tournait la caméra pour que je voie son corps. Sa main passa sur son short et je pus la voir s'envelopper sur son membre. J'étais presque haletante, prête à tout pour que ce short disparaisse… puis il s'arrêta et retourna l'ordinateur vers son visage.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée chérie," dit-il doucement, sa voix était sexy et aguicheuse. "L'anticipation va rendre cela tellement meilleur."

Je grognai tout à coup presque certaine que je ne mourrai de vouloir avant.

"Qu'y a-t-il dans ce sac Isabella ?" dit-il. "Sont-ce de jolies culottes pour moi ?"

Je ris et lui dis : "Eh bien elles étaient pour moi mais si tu les veux vraiment je suppose que je pourrai m'en trouver d'autres…"

"Chuuut idiote," rit-il. "Je voulais les voir sur toi et tu le sais bien. Alors raconte-moi tout sur ces courses, amour."

Je secouai la tête. "Pas si vite Masen," plaisantai-je. Celles-là étaient pour notre voyage en Floride pas moyen que je les lui montre. "Celles-là sont un cadeau pour toi, oui mais c'est une surprise chéri. Si je te les montre maintenant ce ne sera plus une surprise quand tu auras les photos. Si tu es un gentil garçon… peut-être … j'en prendrai une ce soir et tu l'auras demain… ?"

Il sourit en haussant les sourcils. "Je peux être un gentil garçon Bella," ronronna-t-il. "Tu devrais le savoir à présent."

En riant je posai le sac à côté de moi. "Retourne prendre une douche et fais-toi plaisir pour chasser toute cette pression que je sens jusqu'ici, chéri. Je vais dîner."

Edward bouda mais accepta. "Oui je suppose que c'est une bonne idée. Tu auras besoin de force si tu veux me suivre." Il fit un clin d'œil sexy.

Je roulai des yeux et rigolai. "Tu es incorrigible. Je t'aime Edward."

"Oh chérie," souffla-t-il soudain à nouveau sérieux. "Je t'aime aussi. Pourrons-nous parler avant que je retourne au travail lundi ?"

Je lui souris aimant cette façon qu'il avait d'être si doux. "Bien sûr. Mais il faut que tu t'asseyes et que tu m'écrives un mail… Il faut une question tu sais."

"Bien. J'ai la lessive à faire demain et il faut que j'aille à la poste. Il faut que je t'envoie le nouveau t-shirt après tout. Nous parlerons… demain soir ?"

"J'y serai," promis-je.

Je commençai à avoir mal au cœur en attendant les mots que je détestais entendre.

"Très bien, alors faisons ça je suppose." Il sourit gentiment. "Je t'aime ma belle. A demain soir."

"D'accord. Bonne nuit Edward."

"Au revoir chérie." Il approcha sa main de la caméra et l'écran devint noir.

Le cœur lourd je refermai SkYpE attrapai une culotte dans le tiroir et partis pour faire réchauffer mon repas.


	84. Ch 82 - Edward

.

**82 – Edward**

**Tampa… samedi 12 juin 2010 – 9 h 23**

_"Bonjour sergent," ronronna-t-elle depuis la porte de ma salle de bain tandis que je relevai ma tête de sur l'oreiller. Bella, appuyée contre l'embrasure, ne portait rien sauf mon t-shirt, ses longues jambes douces et nues croisées l'une devant l'autre._

_"Viens par-là," suppliai-je ou ordonnai-je – je n'étais pas sûr. _

_La voir déambuler dans ma chambre était simplement trop difficile. Quand elle heurta le pied du lit, elle s'allongea vers moi en tirant sur le drap qui me recouvrait. Ma bite se mit au garde à vous pour elle et elle se lécha les lèvres lentement en se penchant, s'aidant de ses mains sur mes cuisses. Ses beaux yeux bruns ne quittèrent jamais les miens tandis qu'elle se baissait pour lécher excessivement lentement sur toute sa longueur, le dessous de ma bite._

_Je sifflai, cognant ma tête contre le mur derrière moi. "Merde Bella non," dis-je, je voulais ces douces lèvres autour de ma bite mais j'avais encore plus besoin d'être enveloppé en elle._

_Bella céda et rampa sur mon corps. A califourchon sur mes cuisses, elle coinça mon érection entre nous mais je voulais la toucher. Je fis glisser ma main sur ses cuisses douces puis sous son t-shirt, en le faisant remonter jusque par-dessus sa tête. Ses boucles acajou s'éparpillèrent sur ses épaules, s'étalant contre sa peau crémeuse et la pointe durcie de ses tétons._

_Mes mains prirent ses seins en coupe, mes pouces pétrirent ses pointes. Son corps entier bougea par vague, sa chatte humide et glissante frottait contre ma bite, nous faisant pousser des cris. Je posai une main au milieu de son dos et fis cambrer le haut de son corps ainsi je pouvais embrasser, lécher, taquiner, déguster et la marquer comme étant à moi. _

_Je laissai trainer mes dents le long de sa clavicule et glissai en même temps mes doigts entre ses plis et je lui chuchotai. "Es-tu prête pour moi, amour ?"_

_"Oui Edward… s'il te plait !" haleta-t-elle, en passant ses doigts entre mes cheveux courts puisque c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour tirer mon visage à elle pendant qu'elle roulait des hanches en essayant d'obtenir une friction de ma main, de ma bite… une friction._

_Front contre front je me perdis dans le brun profond. Mon cœur me faisait mal tellement je l'aimais. On aurait dit que ma poitrine allait exploser tellement ce sentiment était puissant._

_"Je t'aime," soufflai-je, en picorant ses lèvres, "et j'ai besoin de toi…"_

_Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, ce qui me permit de la soulever, me positionnant à son entrée et je la guidai doucement sur moi. A chaque centimètre, je respirai son air, haletai sur sa langue, tétai sa lèvre supérieure, celle du bas aussi et récupérai mon nom dans sa bouche dès qu'elle m'engloutit complètement._

_Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses pour la guider, lui faisant apprécier comment je pouvais la faire sentir bien. Elle était magnifique et fluide, suivant mon rythme facilement. Je m'appuyai contre la tête de lit, elle mordit ma mâchoire m'incitant à laisser aller, me disant combien elle était proche et qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien._

_Ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses mots grossiers dans mon oreille et la sensation des dents sur mon cou me firent accélérer. Quand elle se resserra autour de moi, je ne pus plus me retenir. Je serrai ses fesses fort – probablement trop fort – et vint longuement et profondément en elle. _

"Merde !" sifflai-je, quand mon corps réagit. Je pus juste empêcher ma semence de se répandre sur mon t-shirt, le t-shirt que j'étais censé lui envoyer.

Ma tête cogna contre le mur alors que j'essayai de retrouver mes esprits. Je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un autant que je voulais Bella. La voir hier soir sur sKyPe n'avait fait que le confirmer. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit la plus forte de nous deux parce que je n'avais pas été loin de la supplier d'enlever mon t-shirt pour que je puisse voire chaque centimètre d'elle. Mais elle avait raison, il fallait que ça attende. Mes mains se serrèrent en poing tellement elles avaient envie d'arracher ce t-shirt. Notre relation n'avait rien de traditionnel mais merde ! J'allais faire les choses comme il le fallait avec elle… une fois que j'aurais posé mes mais sur elle.

La maison était calme quand enfin je décidai à sortir du lit. J'enlevai mon t-shirt et le posai sur la commode en attendant de l'emballer pour l'envoyer à Bella plus tard.

Une heure après, j'attendais à la poste pour envoyer le colis pendant que l'employée, une femme virile, me fixait. Je décidai de me concentrer sur mon téléphone plutôt que sur ses regards affamés.

_E : Je déteste te réveiller mais tu me dois bien ça, il y a une femme effrayante au bureau de poste qui me fixe. Je pense qu'elle me mangerait presque :/_

Moins de soixante secondes après je reçus la réponse.

_B : MdR et bien tu vois…? Si _'propriété de Bella'_ était tatoué sur toi… ça n'arriverait pas. _

_E: tu voudrais que je lui montre mes fesses ? Quel genre de fille es-tu ?_

_B: *rit bêtement* Bon d'accord… Je n'avais pas suffisamment réfléchi. C'est tôt Edward ! Elle est plus jolie que moi ?_

_E : NON! Elle ressemble à Rush Limbaugh* ! _

_B : Mdr ! __ Vas-y chéri._

_E : Absolument pas ! Je suis atterré. Retourne dormir ma douce. Merci de m'avoir sauvé._

_B : Je t'aime mon beau. Quand tu veux…_

Après quelques courses et un tour rapide au drive pour les gars, je m'assis devant mon ordinateur tandis que la lessive se faisait.

ooo

_De : EAMasen_

_To : Bella Swan_

_Envoyé le 13 juin 2010 à 00 h 56_

_Reçu le samedi 12 juin à 21 h 56_

_Sujet : J'espère que tu es retournée dormir._

Ma belle Bella…

Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée de matin. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cette femme était trop effrayante pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Son vrai nom n'était pas Rush Limbaugh mais Marge. O_o elle m'a appelé _mon mignon_, même après que je lui ai dit que j'envoyai ce colis à ma petite chérie. ** frissonne** comme ça tu auras mon t-shirt lundi ou mardi, mon cœur. Et c'est bon pour moi si tu gardes le premier.

C'est très étrange d'avoir un week-end où on n'a pas grand-chose à faire mais je suis sûr que les gars vont avoir des idées. Ils sont retournés au lit. Mdr. Apparemment ils ont un peu trop bu hier soir. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai manqué quelque chose puisque j'avais un rendez-vous sur sKyPe avec la plus belle femme que je connais. ;)

Bella je veux que tu saches que je n'étais pas du tout en colère hier soir. Oui, c'est vrai, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes ici mais je suis bien conscient que chaque année tu as des projets pour l'été et que Charlie en fait partie. Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça. Ecoute, il y a quelques mois nous n'avions pas pensé être rentrés si tôt, alors le fait que je puisse t'appeler chaque fois que j'en ai besoin me rend plus qu'heureux.

Mais malgré tout je veux toujours mon gâteau ! **sourire**

Mon tour pour les questions Mlle Swan... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pour te détendre ? (pas de choses coquines…) Quand tu es stressée, qu'est-ce qui t'aide à retrouver ton calme ? Pour moi c'était le piano. Je m'assois et simplement ça… je joue. Tout sort de ma tête. Ça commence violemment et puis au fur et à mesure ça devient plus doux. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et ça me manque. Je vais courir maintenant – ou je t'appelle, ça m'apaise.

Au fait… tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux demain. Je n'ai pas de projets à moins que les gars ne me trainent quelque part et s'ils le font je t'envoie un message.

Je t'aime tellement Isabella. Plus que tu ne peux le concevoir.

A toi pour toujours, Edward.

PS : Bien que je veuille énormément voir ta peau douce, il faut que je te remercie pour la nuit dernière. Je me perds complètement quand il s'agit de toi, Bella. C'est une putain de vérité. Tu as raison. Certaines choses doivent être absolument être conservées jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions effectivement. Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches cela… Ne sois jamais, jamais gênée devant moi. Malgré tes rougissements, tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a aucune partie de toi – que j'aie vue ou non - que je ne trouverai pas parfaite. C'est évident à la façon dont tu me fais réagir. Tu es tout ce qu'il me faut, mon cœur, sans que j'aie eu à le demander et je ne peux pas avoir honte de te vouloir vraiment. Mais quand j'aurai cet incroyable honneur de te toucher enfin… les paris sont ouverts. Il n'y aura aucun endroit sur ton corps qui m'échappera, ils seront tous à moi, y compris ce cul si doux que j'aie à peine entrevu hier soir.

…

*_ Animateur radio et éditorialiste politique américain_


	85. Ch 83 - Bella

.

**83 -Bella**

_De : Bella Swan _

_To : EAMasen_

_Envoyé le dimanche 13 juin 2010 à 10 h 03_

_Reçu le dimanche 12 juin 2010 à 13 h 03_

_Sujet : Pff! Tu peux me réveiller quand tu veux chéri!_

_Salut chéri,_

J'ai pu me rendormir sans problème mais je suis contente de ton message. Ne t'inquiète jamais de me réveiller Edward. Je suis toujours partante pour te parler, chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi – même si c'est juste pour être une oreille attentive ou pour des mots doux ou juste pour entendre ma voix.

Oui merci pour ton nouveau tee-shirt ! Tu récupéreras celui-là Monsieur, et pas simplement, parce qu'il a mon odeur dessus ;) Remarque … mouches ou non… tu ne seras nu pour personne d'autre que **moi**. *sourire*

Je sais que tu n'étais pas en colère, je suppose. Mais je sais que tu es déçu et je déteste cela. Si je te promets que je le ferais est-ce que cela t'aide ?

Alors qu'est-ce qui m'aide à me détendre ? La télé est un bon remède contre le stress pour moi. J'aime me perdre dans la réalité du monde fou de la télé. Mais en premier ce sont les livres. Je peux m'immerger dans le monde de la fantasy, de la romance ou du mystère et oublier tous mes ennuis pour un moment. Je pense que c'est comme pour toi avec la musique. Et de nouveau comme toi… juste entendre ta voix ou lire tes mots doux est devenu quelque chose qui peut me booster ou me calmer, peu importe mon humeur. Et je t'aime tellement pour ça. * soupir*

Tu n'as pas la moindre putain d'idée combien ça été difficile d'en rester là sur sKyPe avec toi l'autre soir, sergent. Je voulais te supplier de me montrer ce qu'il y avait sous ce short, te voir, te toucher. Putain… Mais je suis déterminée. La première fois que nous nous verrons nous le ferons entièrement, nous serons ensemble et je pourrai te toucher, te goûter, pas simplement te regarder à travers un écran d'ordinateur. C'est si difficile cependant chéri. Il faut que je me souvienne que cette attente vaudra vraiment le coup.

Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai quelques projets avec les filles aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas bien ce que nous allons faire mais je le saurais bientôt puisqu'elles sont censées arriver dans une demi-heure.

Je t'aime Edward. Je t'appelle ce soir nous pourrons parler avant que tu retournes travailler demain.

Pour toujours,

Bella.

ooo

**Seattle… Mercredi 16 juin 2010 à 15 h 24**

"D'accord Alice," soufflai-je en relisant ma liste. "Tu as parlé à Jasper et il a tout prévu avec les livreurs?"

"Oui Bella." Elle roula des yeux en répondant pour la troisième ou la quatrième fois à cette question." Je sais que tu es nerveuse mais tu peux te détendre un peu. Tout va être parfait."

Je soupirai. "Je sais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est un énorme cadeau et je veux m'assurer qu'il arrive quand nous y serons, pas quand les gars seront encore à la maison."

"Bella…" Rose leva les yeux de son magazine en me faisant un sourire sympathique. "On s'en est occupé Bella… Jasper a convaincu Emmett qu'il fallait qu'ils entrainent Edward dîner à l'extérieur, vendredi soir. Ils partiront vers dix-huit heures, ça leur laisse le temps de rentrer à la maison, de se doucher après la journée et de se changer. Notre avion arrive juste après seize heures et nous resterons quelque part jusqu'à ce que Jasper nous donne le feu vert. Les livreurs seront à la maison vers dix-neuf heures, nous laissant tout le temps d'arriver et de nous préparer et ensuite nous retrouverons les gars vers vingt heures. Alors relax. Tu vas avoir un ulcère."

Entendre tout ça une fois de plus, me calma un peu. Il y avait tellement de choses à prévoir pour cette surprise à Edward que j'avais peur qu'un détail vienne tout perturber. Et même si c'était bien pour le petit bout de soie et de dentelle que j'avais prévu de porter pour son anniversaire, ce ne serait pas bon pour le reste de nos prévisions.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'expirai lentement essayant de me détendre et de faire confiance à tout ce que nous avions planifié. "Merci les filles. Je suis nerveuse. Et ça n'a pas aidé que nous ne puissions pas trop nous parler cette semaine. Je suis nerveuse de faire une gaffe et vous savez combien ils travaillent dur, il est épuisé. Nous avons échangé quelques texto et mail mais pas d'appel depuis dimanche soir… sa voix me manque."

Elles hochèrent la tête toutes les deux, sachant de quoi il retournait, c'était pareil pour elles.

"Bon, alors maintenant que tout ça est terminé…" dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil, "voyons pour demain. Spa, d'accord?"

Je pris mon verre sur la table et hochai la tête tandis qu'elles commençaient à bavarder sur ce que nous ferions. Mon esprit comme toujours était concentré sur mon homme.

Ces deux journées allaient être trèèès longues.


	86. Ch 84 - Edward

**.**

**84 –** **Edward**

**Tampa… jeudi 17 juin 2010 à 12 h 01**

"Salut toi !" chanta Bella dans le téléphone et je souris enfin pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être des jours.

"Hey mon cœur," soupirai-je de contentement, en décidant de marcher du centre de formation jusqu'à l'aire de restauration. J'avais besoin d'être seul une minute. "S'il te plait dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas oublié et que tu m'aimes toujours."

Un doux rire trouva mon oreille. "Humm voyons voir… tu es bien cette grande chose sexy que je connais ? Tu sais celui avec le sourire qui tue, une mâchoire sur laquelle je fantasme secrètement, des abdos fabuleux et cette voix qui me rend toute chose ?"

"Ouaip. C'est lui… euh, moi !" Je souriais comme un idiot mais je m'en foutais.

"Alors non… je ne t'ai pas oublié. Et je suis complètement dingue de toi," rit-elle.

En rigolant je secouai la tête. "Bon parce que je suis désolé d'être aussi occupé."

"Oh Edward je t'en prie ne t'excuse pas. Bientôt nous serons trop gâtés de parler tout le temps. Mais ça ira quand même si n'arrive pas. Je ne suis pas du tout fâchée. Je vis pour ces moments… comme maintenant, chéri," m'assura-t-elle.

"Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?" demandai-je en riant.

"Euh … un sweat, Edward. Je ne peux pas mentir," rigola-t-elle. "Si tu veux que j'invente quelque chose dis-le-moi."

"Non enfer non. N'invente rien," lui dis-je. "J'ai l'impression que quoi que tu fasses, j'aurai des ennuis rien qu'en marchant ici. Alors … NON. C'est triste si je trouve quand même le sweat sexy ?"

Elle éclata de rire. "Un peu mais je suis sûre que te voir en sweat serait très difficile à gérer pour moi aussi, donc nous sommes à égalité."

"Bon," soupirai-je en roulant des yeux, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

"Bien," dit-elle, le rire toujours dans sa voix. "Il fait froid aujourd'hui, il pleut, donc je me suis habillée comme ça pour tout ranger et préparer mes bagages. Plus tard les filles et moi avons rendez-vous au spa, nous serons prêtes pour le week-end."

"Oh oui ?" demandai-je, intrigué et extrêmement jaloux. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"La totale – cheveux ongles… épilation," dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Je gémis, mon imagination était débridée – cheveux doux, peau lisse… vraiment lisse. "Merde Bella… tu devrais garder tout ça pour moi…"

Elle rit. "C'est du temps entre filles, Edward. Pas simplement pour le voyage."

Mon nez se plissa et mon cœur se brisa un peu parce qu'elle allait chez Charlie – pas que ça m'énerve mais merde, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle vienne me voir. Ça devait sûrement être ça la patience. Nous étions plus proches à présent mais encore trop loin. Vraiment, il fallait vraiment que je garde ce qui me rendait heureux et la fermer. Quelques semaines avant je ne pouvais pas l'appeler quand je voulais alors merde, c'était une sacrée amélioration. Et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'aller voir son père. Il y avait des moments où j'étais prêt à abandonner un de mes membres pour avoir simplement une conversation avec ma mère alors oui, je ne l'empêcherai pas de vouloir passer du temps avec son père.

"Bella promets-moi que tu seras prudente en chemin," suppliai-je, en essayant de laisser tous les terribles scénarios qui me passaient par la tête, des routes pluvieuses, glissantes, un animal sauvage qui arrive en face, des enlèvements à la station essence.

"Nous serons prudentes chéri, je te le promets," affirma-t-elle. "On se parlera demain. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure mais nous nous parlerons."

"D'accord chérie." Ça m'avait calmé mais pas beaucoup. Rien n'arriverait à la jeune fille douce à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je n'étais pas sûr que j'y survivrai. J'avais trop besoin d'elle, je l'aimais trop même pour l'imaginer.

"Alice m'a dit que Jasper te faisait sortir pour ton anniversaire demain," ricana-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Attention si tu dis club de striptease, nous aurons quelques problèmes là, monsieur."

Je ris rien qu'en y pensant. "Euh non. Non, madame, pas ce genre de club. Juste manger et puis boire à un bar dont les gars ont entendu parler. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas une affaire, que nous pouvions simplement rester à la maison."

"Vas-y chéri," ordonna-t-elle. "Tu passeras un moment agréable. Em et Jazz savent comment faire la fête. Crois-moi," elle rit. "Tu en as besoin après cette semaine. Bois un coup… pour moi ?"

"Nous verrons," dis-je évasif.

"Non, non, non, promets-moi que vous irez."

En souriant je m'arrêtai avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger. "D'accord, d'accord, j'irai. Tu es très autoritaire, sexy chérie," plaisantai-je.

"Il faut que tu t'y habitues," rigola-t-elle. "Tu apprendras à gérer ça."

"Je l'ai déjà fait," rigolai-je. "Je t'aime, ma douce. Il faut que j'aille chercher rapidement à déjeuner. Je t'envoie un mail dans la matinée. D'accord?"

"Je t'aime, chéri."

OOO

**De :** EAMasen

**A : **Bella Swan

**Envoyé le :** vendredi 18 juin 2010 à 06 h 34

**Reçu le :** vendredi 18 juin 2010 à 03 h 34

**Sujet :** Je sais… record battu… FAIS ATTENTION A TOI S'IL TE PLAIT !

Hey ma Bella…

Je voulais juste t'envoyer un mail rapide pour quand tu te lèveras ce matin. Je ne vais pas arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi donc ne me le demande pas. Fais attention en conduisant.

J'ai finalement accepté les projets de Jasper pour ce soir. ** Soupire** je pense simplement que ça n'est pas nécessaire mais ils ont insisté alors on y va. Emmett a dit que je devais parce que vous célébrez toujours les anniversaires. C'est une tradition. Jasper a dit que c'était une occasion pour boire. Mdr j'ai dit qu'on pouvait boire à la maison. ***hausse les épaule*** mais Alice a crié dans le téléphone que c'est ce qu'une famille faisait. Elle est pire que toi niveau autorité chérie ;) pas la peine de se demander si elle est parfaite pour Jasper...

La semaine prochaine les choses seront plus faciles à la base. Hier j'ai appris avant de partir qu'une équipe va être envoyée en Afghanistan, ce qui va faire partir une douzaine de mes hommes. Ils partent en mission. Je pense qu'ils vont travailler avec les forces spéciales. Je ne connais pas les détails… pas que je le veuille. J'espère simplement qu'ils se souviendront de l'entrainement.

Mon cœur, je vais aller courir. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi ou envoie-moi des texto, ce que tu veux quand tu arriveras chez ton père ce soir et dis-lui que les gars lui envoient le bonjour. D'accord?

Je t'aime tellement… je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire comprendre cela sans te laisser croire que j'ai craqué. Mdr tu es dans chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes fantasmes et chacun de mes battements de cœur, ma belle.

Pour toujours à toi

Edward


	87. Ch 85 - Bella

.

**85 – Bella**

**Seattle… Vendredi, 18 juin 201 56**

Je rangeai mon bagage à main dans le compartiment au-dessus de ma tête et je m'assis à côté de Rose. Alice avait eu le siège près du hublot et moi j'étais coincée au bord de l'allée.

"Putain, je suis tellement fatiguée," dis-je avec un soupir, en bouclant ma ceinture de sécurité. "Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit."

"Sans parler du fait que nous avons dû nous lever à l'aube pour avoir ce vol," grommela Rosalie à côté de moi.

"Il me semble un peu ridicule de devoir partir à six heures du matin pour être à Tampa à quatre heures de l'après-midi," convint Alice. "Stupides fuseaux horaires de merde."

Je ris et dis, "Ce que je préfère est l'escale d'une heure à Dallas. Je ne sais pas… c'est vraiment étrange de devoir passer par là-bas."

Les filles furent d'accord avec moi et nous restâmes toutes tranquilles pendant que l'hôtesse nous donnait les consignes de sécurité. Une fois fait et que l'avion commençait à décoller, Rose se tourna vers moi.

"Vas-tu essayer de dormir?" Elle me fit signe vers Alice qui avait mis les écouteurs et un masque pour dormir sur les yeux.

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne vais pas essayer de lutter mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de dormir. On va voir je suppose."

Le vol vers Dallas se passa sans problème. Alice dormit presque tout le temps pendant que Rose et moi faisions des petits jeux idiots, le pendu et le morpion. Pendant l'escale nous cherchâmes quelque chose de rapide à manger comme les autres passagers qui continuaient sur un autre vol, avant d'aller nous rasseoir et attendre qu'on nous appelle.

Je voulais pleurer et crier quand en raison de problèmes mécaniques, le vol a été retardé de près d'une heure, ce qui nous ferait arriver autour de dix-sept heures. Cette fois, j'eus le siège du milieu tandis que Rose était côté hublot et Alice côté allée. Rose m'offrit de changer mais je refusais d'un signe de main.

"Je vais fermer les yeux, je ne pense pas que je vais dormir mais avec de la chance le temps passera plus vite," expliquai-je. Tout ce qui pouvait me calmer était bienvenu.

OOO

_Vêtue d'une jupe courte noire, brillante et d'un chemisier bleu foncé avec des bottes à talons noires, je montais les marches vers la maison en faisant attention. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés à la perfection, j'avais peu de maquillage mais il rendait mes joues un peu moins pâles et faisait ressortir mes yeux. J'étais prête à surprendre Edward. J'espérais simplement que la surprise serait appréciée. _

_Je donnais trois coups secs sur la porte, avant de faire un pas en arrière mettant les mains devant moi. Le bruit des pas résonna dans le soir calme et je retins mon souffle d'anticipation. Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit la porte, il était tout ce que j'avais rêvé et plus encore. Il portait un jeans bas sur ses hanches, pas de chemise, exhibant son torse et ses abdos ainsi que le V, délicieux sentier de poils sexy qui descendait au-dessous de la taille de son denim. Il était nu pied et ça me prit une seconde pour réaliser que même ses orteils étaient sexy._

_Quand mes yeux remontèrent à son visage, je n'y vis pas la réaction que j'avais escomptée. Au lieu de l'excitation et de l'amour, il n'y avait que désintérêt et sourire poli, du genre de celui qu'il ferait à un étranger._

_"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il, en tenant la porte ouverte avec une main, en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le cadre de la porte._

_"Edward ? C'est moi… Bella." Ma voix sortit comme un gémissement, le suppliant presque de cesser n'importe quel jeu qu'il jouait._

_Il haussa un sourcil. "Oui je suis Edward. Je vous connais ?"_

_Haletante je reculais. "Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nous nous écrivons depuis des mois, quand tu étais à l'étranger."_

_Son expression changea et tout à coup il fronça les sourcils et soupira. "Je m'excuse. J'ai écrit à de nombreuses personnes pendant que j'étais en Afghanistan. J'ai du mal à me rappeler de tout." Il sourit alors. "Je te remercie de passer me dire bonjour. Merci pour tes lettre Betsy. Ai…"_

_"Bella," l'interrompis-je, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait là._

_"Oh je suis vraiment désolé !" Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. "Comme je l'ai dit c'est difficile. Bon retour à… d'où tu viens, Bella." _

_Le désintérêt que je vis dans ses yeux une fois de plus, tandis qu'il se détournait de moi, me fit crier son prénom._

"Bella !" siffla une voix, m'appelant hors de ce cauchemar déchirant.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux Rose et Alice étaient penchées au-dessus de moi avec des expressions inquiètes. "Putain !" soufflai-je, passant ma main sur mon visage.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Alice, sa main se posa légèrement sur mon bras.

Rose chassa une mèche de devant mon visage. "Tu paraissais très inquiète et tu appelais Edward, tu nous as fait peur."

Au lieu de répondre je tentais de me relever de sur mon siège, essayant désespérément de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche. "Il faut que je parle à Edward. Il faut que je l'appelle."

Les filles me firent asseoir, une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur mes mains qui essayaient toujours d'attraper le téléphone.

"B ? Tu ne peux pas là. Nous sommes sur le point d'atterrir. Tu pourras l'appeler dès que nous serons sorties de l'avion. Quoi que ce soit, ça va bien aller. Tu veux nous en parler ?"

Devais-je ? J'essayai de savoir si je voulais leur parler de ma peur, ma peur d'avoir imaginé trop de choses concernant ma relation avec Edward. Qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment… ou que je ne sois qu'une aventure temporaire pour l'aider à passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre aux Etats-Unis. Je savais que c'était irrationnel. Edward et moi avions déjà eu cette discussion alors qu'il était en Allemagne. Mais apparemment mon subconscient avait encore des craintes persistantes.

En secouant la tête je me réinstallais finalement dans mon siège et attrapais la ceinture de sécurité. "Je veux juste Edward," dis-je calmement.


	88. Ch 86 - Edward

.

**86 – Edward**

**Tampa…Vendredi 18 juin 2010 à 17 h 40**

"Allez sergent, on y va!" appela Emmett, depuis ce qui semblait être le salon.

"Minute j'arrive! Joue à quelque chose en attendant," répliquai-je, en roulant des yeux. "Seigneur, si toute cette merde c'est pour mon anniversaire, laissez-moi respirer un peu et ne me mettez pas la pression," murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je mis mon jeans foncé et une chemise noire, je roulai les manches et vérifiai mon téléphone. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle devait encore être sur la route. Je mis mes chaussures et allai à la salle de bain pour voir ma coiffure. Mes cheveux avaient un peu poussé. Sur les côtés c'était toujours très court mais mes cheveux indisciplinés n'allaient jamais, jamais être apprivoisés, peu importe combien de fois j'y passais la main.

J'attrapai mes clés, mon portefeuille, mon téléphone et ouvris la porte da ma chambre pour être attaqué par les cris d'Emmett et de Jasper.

"Ah non nous n'irons pas dans un club de striptease, Emmett. Tu ne te souviens pas comment Rose a menacé tes bijoux la dernière fois ?" demanda Jasper qui paraissait exaspéré.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en m'appuyant contre la porte. Ils se chamaillaient comme des frères mais ne s'en voulaient jamais, peu importe combien la dispute était forte.

"Votons," dit Emmett avec son sourire diabolique. "Peut-être qu'Edward veut…"

"Oh, non ! Ne m'entraine pas là-dedans," ris-je. "Manger, boire… c'est bon. Figure-toi que je tiens à mes attributs, moi !"

Jasper rigola. "Bellsy t'a dit non, pas vrai ?"

"Elle n'en a pas eu besoin mais ouais," ricanai-je en roulant des yeux. "Laissons tomber. Qui conduit ?"

"C'est toi," déclara Jasper, en me tapant dans le dos, en passant.

J'étais sur le point d'atteindre la porte d'entrée quand mon téléphone m'annonça un message. Je le sortis et sourcillai au message que Bella m'avait envoyé.

_B : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que tu es vraiment aux Etats-Unis… S'il te plait !_

"J'ai besoin d'un moment les gars," marmonnai-je, en commençant à composer le numéro.

"Ah allez Sergent… Je meurs de faim !" gémit Emmett en frottant son estomac. "Appelle-la dans la voiture…"

"Je l'appelle maintenant ou alors nous n'irons nulle part. Compris ?" lâchai-je parce que son message m'inquiétait.

"Vas-y Ed," me dit Jasper doucement, en me montrant l'autre bout du couloir tandis qu'il entrainait Emmett par le bras. "On t'attend."

J'appuyai sur le bouton et regagnai ma chambre en refermant la porte.

"Edward !" Bella sanglotait.

"Mon cœur qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'ai fait un cauchemar… je me suis endormie…" Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et mon cœur se brisa. Elle avait l'air complètement abattue. "Raconte-moi alors… !"

"Oh chérie je t'aime tellement," gémis-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit. "S'il te plait ne pleure pas. Et bien sûr que c'est vrai ma douce. Quel qu'ait été ton cauchemar ça ne peut pas changer cela. Je vais te dire que je t'aime toute la journée et tous les jours aussi… tant que nous vivrons si ça te permet d'y croire."

"Je le crois," dit-elle avec un reniflement. "J'avais … juste vraiment besoin de l'entendre."

"Crois-moi je te comprends," dis-je en souriant. "Isabella Swan, écoute-moi. Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée. Cette période est difficile mais je sais que ça sera bien mieux quand ce sera fini. J'ai foi en ça… en toi et moi. Je t'en prie dis-moi que toi aussi."

"Oui," murmura-t-elle. "Tellement, Edward… que ça me fait peur."

"A moi aussi," admis-je. "Je suis terrifié, absolument terrifié, putain mais aussi foutrement excité. Je ne peux plus attendre de te rencontrer en personne, d'enfin poser mes yeux sur la plus douce et merveilleuse personne que j'aie jamais connue. Je ne peux plus attendre pour découvrir toutes les choses que ces photos et caméra ne peuvent pas saisir. Je veux savoir si ton rougissement va partout comme je le pense, parce que s'il y va, je vais simplement perdre la tête."

Finalement un petit rire lui échappa, je soupirai et souris de soulagement.

"Bella où sont mes plaques d'identification ?" lui demandai-je.

"Ici," dit-elle et je pus entendre leur tintement.

"Bien," soufflai-je exagérément. "Si jamais tu as besoin de savoir que je suis avec toi, tiens-les dans ta main. Tu sais à quoi elles servent n'est-ce pas ?"

"Identification ?"

"Oui quand quelqu'un meurt plus précisément. On en laisse une avec le soldat, les autres sont renvoyées pour gérer sa mort. Nos vies entières sont dans ces petits morceaux de métal…. Nom, numéro, religion, groupe sanguin. Et c'est pourquoi je te les ai envoyées. Je t'ai envoyé toute ma vie Bella. Il faut que tu la gardes. Donc si tu as des doutes nous concernant ou si tu as simplement besoin de savoir que je suis avec toi, touche-les et crois-le."

"Je t'aime Edward," dit-elle doucement. "J'ai eu vraiment si peur."

"Ça n'était pas réel. Mais nous, nous le sommes," lui dis-je.

"Je le sais," dit-elle et je pus entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Ça va aller. Ils… euh… les filles m'ont laissé seule dans la voiture pour ma petite crise."

Je ris. "Allez amour. Dis-moi que tu es arrivée en toute sécurité chez ton père, d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Amuse-toi bien ce soir, Edward," ricana-t-elle.

"Je vais essayer. Je t'aime aussi."

Je sortis de la chambre et je vis que les gars m'attendaient impatiemment devant la porte d'entrée. "On peut y aller," dis-je en sortant mes clés.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'acquiesçai et lui souris. "Tout va bien maintenant. "


	89. Ch 87 - Bella

**.**

**87 - Bella**

**Tampa… vendredi 18 juin 2010 à 17 h 50**

Je me sentis mieux après avoir parlé avec Edward. Le seul fait d'entendre sa voix m'avait calmée et ses mots doux concernant 'nous' et ses sentiments envers moi étaient un baume apaisant sur mes inquiétudes, mon cauchemar. Quand il me demanda pour ses plaques d'identification, je les attrapai dans ma main me servant de cette présence physique pour me détendre et je ne les avais pas encore relâchées.

Le téléphone d'Alice bipa et quand Rose se tourna vers elle, elle sourit et montra son téléphone. "C'est Jasper. La voie est libre, on peut y aller."

Putain merci. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer cette attente plus longtemps.

Nous étions tout près de la maison des garçons alors trois minutes après nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée, emmenant nos bagages avec nous. Alice sortit la clé que Jasper avait cachée quand ils étaient partis quelques minutes auparavant, dans l'un des coussins des fauteuils sous la terrasse.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide dans la maison en entrant dans la grande pièce. C'était une maison ancienne mais les pièces étaient grandes et c'était bien décoré. On pouvait dire que c'était une location parce qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel sur les murs mais les garçons avait fait un bon boulot avec l'installation du home cinéma. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ici depuis longtemps on se sentait à l'aise.

"Bella, va prendre une douche puis nous allons nous occuper de tes cheveux," dit Rose, en passant devant moi pour trouver la chambre d'Emmett. "Pendant ce temps Alice va attendre, au cas où les livreurs arriveraient."

"Bien madame," répondis-je, en lui faisant un petit salut moqueur.

D'après ce que m'avait dit Edward sa chambre était au bout du couloir, je continuai donc jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant sa porte. Je sus immédiatement que j'étais au bon endroit. Il y avait les draps bleus et le lit n'était pas fait. Et il avait encadré toutes les photos que je lui avais envoyées et imprimé celles que je lui avais envoyé par mail et il y en avait partout – sur les murs, la commode et l'une, celle de notre première conversation sur SkYpE, était dans un cadre bleu foncé posé sur la table de chevet. Le sentiment de crispation que m'avait laissé mon cauchemar commença à se dissiper à la vue de mon visage si amoureusement posé partout.

Je posai mes sacs et m'écroulai au bord du lit, attrapant un oreiller et enfouissant mon visage dedans. L'odeur que j'avais déjà sentie sur les tee-shirts d'Edward envahit ma tête et avec cela, l'énormité de la situation m'apparut. Finalement dans peu de temps j'allais enfin voir Edward face à face.

Cette pensée me poussa à l'action. Je pourrai regarder partout plus tard. En ce moment je devais me préparer pour rencontrer mon homme.

**OOO**

Un peu plus d'une heure et demie plus tard le cadeau d'Edward avait été mis en place dans un coin du séjour, il le verrait quand nous rentrerions ce soir. J'étais habillée avec une mini-jupe noire à gros pois blancs, serrée, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse avec le haut assorti. J'avais ajouté une veste en jean gris avec des manches que j'avais roulé jusqu'au coude et que je mettrai juste avant de partir. C'était les gros boutons qui m'avaient plu et je n'avais pas pu résister. C'était confortable et parfait pour un bar sur la plage en Floride.

Les filles m'avaient bouclé les cheveux et les avaient laissés retomber sur mes épaules. Mes lèvres étaient rouges et mes yeux smoky mais pas trop. Alice avait essayé de me convaincre de porter des boucles d'oreille et des bracelets mais les seuls "bijoux" que je voulais c'était les plaques d'identification d'Edward que j'avais cachées dans mon haut.

"Prêtes, les filles ?" demandai-je, en tendant mon téléphone à Rose ainsi que mon permis de conduire, ma carte de crédit, du liquide et du rouge à lèvre. Elle avait un petit sac qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa robe smoking rouge. Une fois que nous serions avec les garçons je confierai tout cela à Edward mais pour l'instant elle m'avait proposé de tout garder.

Alice verrouilla la porte derrière nous et nous allâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Nous étions censées retrouver les gars dans ce club qui se situait juste quelques kilomètres plus loin. Selon Jasper il y en avait pour une quinzaine de minutes de route.

Nous étions calmes quand nous arrivâmes. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, voir Edward pour la première fois, bien sûr. J'avais hâte de voir Edward mais je savais qu'Alice et Rose étaient elles aussi très impatientes de retrouver leurs maris. Ils avaient vécu ça plus longtemps que moi et je savais que ça ne devenait pas plus facile.

La musique était forte quand nous passâmes devant le videur en souriant. Alice partit en premier parce que Rose attirerait trop l'attention, ce qui pourrait alerter Edward et s'il regardait par-là, c'était sûr qu'il allait me voir. Rose et moi attendîmes dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne et nous dise qu'on pouvait y aller.

"Ils sont à une table de l'autre côté. Edward tourne le dos à la porte donc on va y aller." Elle rigola." Je n'ai pas regardé longtemps mais deux filles sont allées à leur table. Elles ont dû demander à Edward de danser mais il les a regardées en leur faisant signe que non avec la tête et elles sont parties… déçues."

Je souris. C'était bien mon Edward. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il attirait toutes les filles. "D'accord, alors Alice tu vas…"

"Parler au DJ oui," finit-elle pour moi. "On se retrouve là-bas…" Elle fit un geste vers la table près des gars, "Et on leur fera la surprise !"

Rose et moi hochâmes la tête, elle se tourna pour aller parler au gars qui s'occupait de la musique et nous allâmes là où nous devions.

Nous attendîmes et je regardai comment deux filles de plus, jeunes, sexy et blondes, allèrent à leur table et furent remerciées avec un sourire d'Emmett et un geste de la tête d'Edward.

Moins de trois minutes après Alice nous rejoignit. "D'accord tout est prêt, on peut y aller."

Plus nous nous approchions plus je devenais nerveuse. Les papillons voletaient dans mon estomac et j'avais les mains moites.

C'est Jasper qui nous vit en premier et il ne fit que sourire. Quand Emmett regarda par-dessus sa bière, sa mâchoire se décrocha mais Rose mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Les filles restèrent proches tandis que je m'avançais derrière Edward. La musique changea et c'était le signal. Le cœur au fond de ma gorge je demandais : "Hey mon beau puis-je avoir cette danse ?"


	90. Ch 88 - Edward

.

**88 – Edward**

**Tampa… vendredi 18 juin à 20 h 13**

Je pris une longue et lente gorgée de ma bière en regardant à l'intérieur du club. Mon but n'était pas de me souler mais il fallait que je digère cette très longue semaine et cette émotion difficile qui m'était parvenue à cause du coup de fil de Bella, juste avant que nous quittions la maison.

La seule chose qui pouvait me déranger dans ce club surchargé c'était…

"Hey les gars vous dansez ?"

Je posai mes yeux sur un Emmett souriant avant de les relever vers les deux filles qui s'étaient approchées. Elles étaient blondes, jolies d'une certaine façon, elles agissaient, étaient habillées et parlaient simplement comme toutes les autres filles ici mais je secouai simplement la tête.

"Non merci, mesdames," dit Emmett aussi poli que je l'étais mais ça n'empêcha pas les regards boudeurs qu'elles nous firent quand elles s'éloignèrent, comme les filles qui étaient venues moins de dix minutes avant elles.

Jasper regarda son téléphone et le rangea très vite avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

"Rien ?" demandai-je, parce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient reçu de nouvelles de leurs femmes et elles devaient être arrivées chez Charlie à présent.

"Nan," répondit-il en regardant dans la salle en souriant et en haussant les épaules. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles vont bien."

Je pris une grande lampée de ma bière et mon cœur se serra en entendant la chanson qui commençait : _Come Home _ de One République. C'était l'une des chansons tristes et douces que Bella m'avait envoyée. Je reposai ma bière et envisageai d'aller faire un tour dehors au moins jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine.

"Hey mon beau puis-je avoir cette danse ?" entendis-je derrière moi.

Je soupirai, mes épaules s'affaissèrent jusqu'à ce que je regarde les gars face à moi. Jasper essayait, comme un diable, de cacher son sourire mais je pouvais encore le voir tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Emmett souriait en attendant que je réponde à la demande.

Je secouai déjà la tête avant de la voir mais quand je me tournai je me figeai. C'était un rêve que j'avais fait des millions de fois au cours des derniers mois. Je pensai que j'avais déjà sûrement bu trop de bière.

Là, debout, c'était Bella. **Ma** Bella dans toute sa perfection.

Seigneur, elle était éblouissante. Ses doux yeux bruns avaient des taches d'or – quelque chose qu'aucune photo ni caméra n'avait pu capturer – tandis qu'elle me regardait nerveusement. Ses cheveux avaient un léger reflet rouge mais seulement quand les lumières brillaient sur elle d'une certaine manière. Mais c'était le mordillement soucieux de sa lèvre inférieure qui me ramena à la réalité.

"Bella ?" soufflai-je, en descendant de mon tabouret de bar, voyant tout juste deux autres femmes rejoindre Emmett et Jasper. "Tu es … **ici **?"

Elle rigola et hocha la tête et je le jure devant dieu c'était encore mieux de l'entendre directement qu'au téléphone. "Oui je suis ici. Joyeux anniversaire, Edward."

"Ouais… bon anniversaire Edward," entendis-je derrière moi.

Ma tête se tourna et je les vis tous les quatre qui me souriaient. Je reconnus Alice et Rose, je les avais vues en photo des milliers de fois mais ils nous laissèrent seuls, je me tournai vers Bella incapable de me retenir de la toucher.

Avec le dos de mes doigts, j'effleurai sa joue et dis, "Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas chez moi abruti par l'alcool ?"

Bella rit. "Non chéri. Tu es réveillé."

"Bien," rigolai-je, en me rapprochant tout près d'elle. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et la soulevai, inhalant son odeur parfaite et pure tandis qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise mais ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. "Seigneur je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça !"

"J'ai eu de l'aide," murmura-t-elle, contre ma mâchoire et une sensation d'électricité parcourut tout mon corps. " Et je te promets de tout raconter mais je voudrais vraiment danser…"

En riant je la reposai sur ses pieds. "Tout ce que tu veux… viens."

Je pris sa main et entrelaçai nos doigts et c'était parfait. C'était comme enfiler mon jeans préféré. Rien ne m'avait jamais paru aussi confortable jusqu'à présent.

Trouvant un petit espace libre, je la pris contre moi, ne laissant pas le moindre espace entre nous. Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait avec moi et tant qu'elle me laisserait le faire je n'arrêterai pas de la toucher.

J'avais un million de questions sur le bout de la langue mais rien ne sortait tandis que je regardais cette magnifique fille dans mes bras, qui me regardait aussi, mordillant sa lèvre, encore. Je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

"Nerveuse ?" demandai-je, en attrapant ses bras et en les posant autour de mon cou, comme ça elle était encore plus près de moi. Son corps s'adaptait parfaitement au mien comme si elle était ma moitié manquante.

"Un peu," ricana-t-elle, son petit nez se fronça adorablement. "J'étais très excitée de te faire cette surprise jusqu'à ce que nous soyons très proches de toi et puis plein de choses me sont passées par la tête en même temps."

J'acquiesçai, cela expliquait sûrement son cauchemar.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ris en haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas amour. Je crois que je suis encore sous le choc. Et tu es encore plus belle en personne," lui dis-je honnêtement, arrivant finalement à toucher ses cheveux, ces cheveux sur lesquels j'avais fantasmé pendant de longs mois. Je les éloignai de son visage et c'était tout aussi doux que ce que j'avais imaginé, des fils de soie entre mes doigts.

Bella rougit et rit un peu tandis qu'elle caressait mon visage avec ses petits doigts, mon sourcil puis ma mâchoire, l'os de ma joue puis elle caressa mes cheveux. C'était naturel, facile comme si elle faisait ça depuis longtemps.

"Tu es si sexy," rit-elle, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais les miens tandis qu'elle répétait ces mêmes mots, ceux qu'elle avait dits la première fois qu'elle m'avait vu en photo. "Mais encore mieux en personne chéri."

Et simplement ainsi… toute la nervosité se dissipa. Comme lors de notre première conversation sur sKyPe, comme à chaque coup de fil, chaque lettre, chaque putain d'e-mail : c'était nous tout simplement. Nous rîmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus, mon front tomba contre le sien.

Je savais que la chanson était presque finie et je n'avais aucune indication pour la suivante mais j'avais seulement une question.

"Pourquoi ?" murmurai-je mais elle m'entendit et elle comprit immédiatement.

"Parce que nous le pouvions, parce que je ne pouvais plus attendre et parce que ton anniversaire semblait l'occasion parfaite," chuchota-t-elle. "Parce que je t'aime…"

"Putain, je t'aime aussi," respirai-je, mes yeux ne quittant jamais le brun doux tandis que je disais les mots les plus vrais que j'aie jamais prononcés. En fait j'étais sacrément sûr que je venais de tomber amoureux d'elle à nouveau. Au lieu que ce soit lentement comme ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces longs mois où nous nous étions écrit, c'était le coup de foudre, en un putain d'instant, comme être écrasé par un camion. "Bella, chérie, je…"

"Embrasse-moi, Edward," m'ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle et ça y était, elle m'avait simplement demandé de faire la seule chose que je voulais faire.

En cet instant nous ne dansions plus, nous nous balancions tout juste en musique. Doucement sans jamais quitter son front du mien, j'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. Je voulais vraiment savourer ce moment et je le jure devant dieu, j'essayai mais c'était impossible. Je balayai ses lèvres des miennes, celle du haut puis celle du bas et je revins en haut, je perdis toute retenue lorsque la langue de Bella se glissa dehors et que ses petits doigts fermes tirèrent sur mes cheveux.

Je me reculai juste assez pour pouvoir glisser ma main derrière sa nuque. Son doux gémissement me stimula et ma langue glissa langoureusement avec la sienne, tourbillonnant, dégustant, affirmant. Essayant de tout faire pour ne pas la dévorer vivante sur la piste de danse, je ne peux m'empêcher de me délecter de son goût de menthe et de Bella, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais goûté auparavant et dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer. Nos nez se touchèrent pendant que nos têtes bougeaient. Maintenant que je l'avais dans mes bras, je n'étais plus sûr de pouvoir arrêter, surtout quand sa main était dans mes cheveux et que l'autre tirait sur ma chemise.

Mon corps s'alluma comme le filament d'une ampoule, ma peau picota à cette sensation : elle contre moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était beau, parfait, une douloureuse torture parce que même si je ne le voulais pas il fallait que je m'éloigne un peu.

La chanson changea et j'avais raison, elle était plus rapide, plus optimiste et elle freina le désir qui bouillait en moi. Une caresse supplémentaire sur ses lèvres et sur son front, je soupirai en fermant les yeux.

"C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'aie jamais eu," murmurai-je dans ses cheveux, sur le côté de sa tête en souriant quand elle se mit à rire doucement. "Combien de temps puis-je espérer te garder?" lui demandai-je à l'oreille avant de la regarder, elle était resplendissante.

"Deux semaines," gloussa-t-elle, et le rougissement envahit ses joues. "Juste assez longtemps pour que tu sois fatigué de moi."

"Jamais," marmonnai-je exagérément contre son cou, incapable de ne pas l'embrasser parce qu'elle était là, sentant la fleur et le péché et toutes ces choses dont j'avais besoin pour continuer à respirer.

"Je suis contente que tu penses ça, chéri." Elle prit ma main et me tira derrière elle en levant les yeux pour trouver nos amis dans la salle bondée. "Viens mon beau. Allons retrouver les autres et on vous expliquera comment on en est arrivées là."


	91. Ch 89 - Bella

.

! Cette fic est rated M pour une raison ! :-)

* * *

**89 – Bella**

**Tampa… vendredi 18 juin 2010 à 20 h 25**

Sans lâcher la main d'Edward j'avançai à travers la foule des corps qui s'agitaient sur la piste de danse. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le laisser aller même pour cette courte distance. C'était la seule chose qui me faisait encore tenir debout et sans son contact je savais que je me serais sentie perdue… déconnectée. Il devait ressentir la même chose parce que ses doigts serraient les miens.

"Bellsy !" tonna Emmett, m'arrachant de la prise d'Edward et m'enveloppant dans son étreinte d'ours. Ses bras étaient comme un étau autour de moi.

Je ris et le serrai en retour puis le taquinai, "Je ne peux plus respirer Em !"

Quand il me relâcha, il sembla penaud mais il me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller retrouver Rose.

"Salut ma belle," dit Jasper, en m'étreignant de façon plus douce. "Tu as bonne mine Bella."

"Merci Jasper," dis-je, en le relâchant pour aller auprès d'Edward, qui immédiatement me reprit la main. "Vous les gars, êtes un plaisir pour les yeux."

Rose et Alice étaient comme moi, elles rayonnaient de bonheur. Je réalisai qu'elles n'avaient pas encore été officiellement présentées à Edward. Me dégageant de sa main, je passai mon bras autour de sa taille pour le tirer plus près de moi puis me tournai vers mes amies.

"Les filles, je vous présente Edward. Chéri tu les connais évidemment, tu les as déjà vues en photo mais voilà Alice et Rose," lui dis-je, en les désignant chacune à leur tour.

Les filles sortirent des bras de leurs époux et allèrent jusqu'à Edward. Alice, petite chose minuscule se jeta sur lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui en enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine pendant que Rose rit et tendit sa main à Edward.

"Merci d'avoir gardé nos hommes en sécurité," dit Alice, une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché et eut reculé d'un pas.

"Et merci de rendre Bella si heureuse," ajouta Rose, en me souriant.

Edward posa son bras sur mon épaule et me remit contre lui en me souriant, avant de regarder Rose et Alice. "Je ne voudrai pas qu'il en soit autrement."

"Choisissez une place, Alice et moi allons chercher à boire," dit Jasper, en prenant la main d'Alice et en la tirant avec lui vers le bar.

Mes amis m'avaient beaucoup manqué mais je ne voulais pas m'asseoir avec eux. Je voulais rentrer à la maison avec Edward. Je voulais ses baisers, ceux qu'ils m'avaient donnés sur la piste de danse… entre autres choses. Mais je ne voulais pas partir comme une voleuse alors je lui souris avant de suivre Rose et Emmett. Apparemment un groupe venait juste de partir et il y avait une table libre, une serveuse était en train de la nettoyer, nous laissant libre de nous y installer.

Rose passa en premier suivie par Emmett. Je commençai à m'installer mais Edward m'arrêta et me passa devant. Quand je m'assis à côté de lui, il m'attrapa et me tira sur ses genoux de côté pour que je puisse voir son visage.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud contre la peau de mon cou m'envoya des frissons dans le dos.

"Humm," murmurai-je, en hochant la tête bêtement. Etre si proche de lui avait sans doute court-circuité mon cerveau.

Quand Alice et Jasper revinrent avec un verre pour chacun d'entre nous ainsi que six bouteilles de bière, ils posèrent le plateau sur la table avant de s'installer face à Edward et moi, Alice sur les genoux de Jasper. Rose et Emmett aurait certainement pu faire la même chose tellement ils étaient proches.

Emmett fit circuler les boissons et leva son verre, signe pour nous de faire la même chose. Une fois nos verres levés il dit : "A notre retour sur le sol américain et à nos belles dames ici présentes et à Edward pour une heureuse vingt-sixième année!"

"Oui, oui!" répétâmes-nous tous ensemble, avant de vider nos verres cul sec.

Je frémis à la sensation de la tequila qui brûlait ma gorge à son passage. Les shots de tequila n'était pas ce que je préférais et je voulais avoir les idées claires alors ce shot et cette bière seraient tout ce que je prendrais.

"Alors comment diable avez-vous monté tout ça?" demanda Edward, une fois que son petit verre vide fut reposé près du mien et il posa sa main sur mon genou.

En riant je regardais vers Jasper. "On nous a aidées."

Edward grogna en secouant la tête. "Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit? Sans cœur…" Je pouvais dire, en sentant la vibration dans sa poitrine contre moi, qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

Emmett leva les mains en signe de reddition. "Ne me regarde pas mec. J'aurai vendu la mèche. Je suis content qu'ils ne m'aient rien dit!"

Les filles et moi rîmes tandis que Jasper hochait la tête. "C'est bien vrai, tu n'aurais pas pu te taire."

Alice poursuivit en expliquant comment avec Jasper ils s'étaient occupés des détails y compris de la réservation pour le vol vers Tampa et comment il l'avait informé que nous pouvions aller chez eux, qu'ils étaient partis.

Pendant tout le compte-rendu, les mains d'Edward ne restèrent jamais en place. Il avait un bras autour de ma taille et me tenait serrée contre lui. Son autre main se déplaçait de mon genou à ma cuisse, ses doigts jouant avec la peau juste au bord de ma jupe avant de glisser plus bas puis de revenir à mon genou… sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul à toucher. Mes doigts étaient enlacés sur les siens, sur mon ventre et j'utilisai les ongles de ma main droite pour gratter légèrement son cuir chevelu en jouant avec ses cheveux de plus en plus lentement, pour descendre brosser les poils doux de sa nuque.

Plus nous restions là à parler plus nous nous touchions - et plus la main d'Edward devenait audacieuse. A chaque passage sur ma jambe, sa main allait un peu plus loin, cachée sous la table et par l'obscurité. Je pouvais dire que ma culotte était déjà humide d'excitation. Edward était clairement aussi allumé que moi, je pouvais le sentir contre ma hanche, il devenait de plus en plus dur.

"Tu danses avec moi?" gémis-je, mais ça sortit comme une question. J'avais besoin de sentir son corps contre moi sur la piste de danse.

_Closer_ de Neyo commença tandis que je me levai, Edward prit ma main, me conduisant au milieu de la foule où nous étions cachés de la vue de tout le monde, juste deux parmi les couples perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Les cuisses d'Edward se mirent entre les miennes et ses mains glissèrent le long de mes bras, les faisant remonter pour les passer autour de son cou. Une fois que je le tins, il posa sa main sur ma hanche, me guidant pour bouger avec lui, son autre main glissa derrière ma tête, à la base de mes cheveux. Tandis que nous dansions sur les basses, mes hanches tapaient contre ses cuisses, Edward tira sur mes cheveux pour dégager mon cou et y posa ses lèvres.

Je me serrai contre lui tandis que ses dents grattaient doucement, et que sa langue et ses lèvres léchant de façon apaisante la peau douce sous mon oreille. Je savais que je faisais des bruits tellement j'étais excitée je n'aurais pas pu garder mon calme même si je l'avais voulu mais je m'en fichais. Mes mains étaient occupées, grattant tirant, saisissant… tout pour le garder proche de moi.

Quand ce fut Aaliyah _One in a million_ ça y était. Mon corps était en feu et partout où Edward me touchait ça devenait encore plus chaud. Je pouvais le sentir, il était dur et insistant contre ma jambe et j'aurais pu me jeter sur lui au milieu de la foule.

Il devait se sentir comme moi car il grogna et embrassa un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille. "On va à la maison?"

Hochant la tête, je le laissai s'éloigner à contrecœur. Nous traversâmes la foule et croisâmes le regard de Jasper. Alice et lui étaient encore assis, enlacés. Emmett et Rose n'étaient nulle part mais j'imaginais qu'ils étaient allés danser – et si non, je ne voulais même pas penser où ils étaient allés. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'ils se seraient glissés dans les toilettes d'un club…

Edward fit signe à Jasper et moi à Alice. Puis nous fîmes demi-tour et traversâmes la foule pour arriver à la porte.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant que nous nous précipitions sur le parking, la main d'Edward tenait la mienne comme s'il pensait que j'allais disparaître. Il m'amena à un petit SUV noir et fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver les clés.

Je ne pouvais pas rester immobile. Mon besoin de lui me rendait dingue et je sentais les flammes me dévorer de l'intérieur. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et me frottais, essayant de trouver un soulagement à la tension que je ressentais.

"Merde!" siffla-t-il en laissant tomber les clés et en me tournant, mon dos était appuyé contre la voiture. Son corps recouvrait le mien tandis qu'il s'attaquait à ma bouche.

Je sentais le métal dur, dur et froid derrière moi et un corps chaud devant moi. Edward posa une main sur ma tête et laissa l'autre explorer… partout. Sa langue atteignit ma bouche, ses doigts caressaient mon visage et mon cou, puis mon épaule, effleurant le côté de mon sein par-dessus le tissu. Je gémis quand il prit mes fesses en coupe juste assez pour me soulever et que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ce qui nous rapprocha beaucoup plus. Tout s'ajustait parfaitement et j'étais perdue – dans les lèvres, les haleines lourdes, les langues douces et douées et les doigts qui s'agrippaient.

Mon désir pour lui explosait exponentiellement et je ne pouvais arrêter mes hanches. Elles roulaient doucement et durement contre son érection, appuyant exactement là où j'en avais besoin. Ma respiration s'arrêta, Edward siffla et ma tête retomba contre la vitre de la voiture en faisant un bruit sourd.

Frottant doucement ma cuisse jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou jusqu'à titiller le bas de mon sous-vêtement, Edward murmura, "Putain Bella… il faut que je t'amène loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas faire ça ici."

J'acquiesçai toujours essoufflée, il avait raison. Nous ne voulions pas faire ça comme des animaux sur le parking d'un bar mais ça allait me tuer. Ce n'était même pas seulement l'attraction physique, c'était tout cet amour que nous avions retenu si longtemps.

"Je sais," soufflai-je, bloquant mes yeux sur son regard vert et ses cils longs - les plus jolis que je n'aie jamais vus.

"Je veux t'emmener à la maison… pour faire les choses comme il faut," expliqua-t-il, le visage peiné tandis qu'il reposait ma jambe et reculait. Il prit mon menton et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes brièvement. "S'il te plait ?"

"Oui," dis-je en m'avançant vers ma portière.

Il ramassa les clés et me fit entrer puis à grandes enjambées il rejoignit son côté, s'installa derrière le volant et démarra.

…


	92. Ch 90 - Edward

**. **

**90 – Edward**

**Tampa… Vendredi 18 juin 2010 à 22 h 23**

Bella resta calme pendant que nous rentrions à la maison. Ça m'avait demandé chaque once de retenue pour ne pas aller plus loin sur ce parking. Ça n'avait fait si mal de l'attendre et je savais que si j'avais un peu insisté, ce serait arrivé là-bas. Mais c'était plus que ça. J'avais simplement besoin de la toucher, de m'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

Nous étions assis là à attendre que le feu passe au vert, je tendis la main pour caresser son visage pendant qu'elle regardait dehors, par la vitre. Elle prit ma main dans les siennes, entrelaça nos doigts et me sourit.

"Tu dois savoir que je suis allée espionner dans ta chambre, chéri," dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

En rigolant je haussai une épaule et portai sa main à mes lèvres. "Je pense que tu connais tout de moi maintenant, amour. Je n'ai rien à te cacher," murmurai-je contre sa peau, incapable d'empêcher ma langue de sortir pour la goûter avant que le feu change.

Ça ne prit pas bien longtemps pour arriver dans l'allée où j'éteignis la voiture et sortis pour lui ouvrir la portière. Elle prit ma main et je la conduisis à la porte d'entrée. Avant de la laisser rentrer, je l'arrêtai parce qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de coucher ensemble. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison m'avait donné la possibilité de me détendre - un peu - et à ma tête de s'éclaircir… beaucoup.

"Ma douce, regarde-moi," chuchotai-je, en soulevant son visage par son menton. Ses doux yeux bruns me fixèrent et j'y vis le même besoin que le mien mais j'allais dire ce que je devais de toute façon. "Ce n'est pas… si tu n'es pas prête pour ça, c'est ok. J'ai été tellement heureux de te tenir dans mes bras toute la soirée." Bien que ma queue crie presque de protestation, mon cœur était sincère. "Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire que tu sois là," murmurai-je, en me penchant pour poser un baiser sur son front, son nez et finalement ses lèvres.

"Crois-le, Sergent," rigola-t-elle de façon sexy, en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'en profitai pour glisser mes mains dans son dos et sur ses fesses. Son corps était bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé malgré toutes les photos qu'elle m'avait envoyées pendant tous ces mois. Elle était douce et ferme à tous les bons endroits. Elle était chaude et sentait comme les draps qu'elle m'avait envoyés pour ma première nuit ici. Chaque centimètre d'elle m'appelait mais j'attendais qu'elle me réponde.

"Je suis prête pour _nous _Edward," dit-elle simplement, "Mais tu dois savoir que tu as un autre cadeau d'anniversaire," elle rit appuyant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me reculai en fronçant les sourcils. "En plus de toi?"

Elle rit et hocha la tête. "Oui chéri, en plus."

"Je ne sais pas si mon cœur pourra supporter tout ça Bella," dis-je ironiquement mais honnêtement.

"Entre," ordonna-t-elle, en riant tandis que je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, la portant presque à l'intérieur.

Je fermai la porte et m'arrêtai fixant le coin le plus éloigné du salon. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma pour s'ouvrir à nouveau.

"Tu … tu m'as acheté un piano?" demandai-je, mes yeux se plissant vers le piano électronique et son banc dans le coin.

"Bon ce n'est pas un grand mais…" Elle rit et haussa les épaules.

Tout à coup c'était beaucoup trop. Ma copine et tous nos amis, m'avaient procuré les deux choses que je voulais le plus sans me fournir un seul indice. Tout ce que je voulais c'était Bella et pouvoir m'échapper dans la musique et ils l'avaient fait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un - et encore plus cinq personnes - s'était préoccupé de moi que ça me donna le tournis. Ma respiration devint difficile et mon cœur tapa dans ma poitrine tandis que j'enroulai mes bras autour de Bella pour la tirer tout contre moi. Je fermai les yeux luttant contre l'assaut de toutes les émotions qui me traversaient et laissai tomber mon front contre le sien, essayant de rester sous contrôle.

Bella était ici et elle était bien réelle. Mais c'était plus que cela. C'était le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un – un sentiment qui m'était presque étranger - cela faisait si longtemps. Depuis que ma mère avait disparu. Et je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je pensai que tous mes murs s'étaient effondrés pour cette fille mais apparemment il subsistait encore des doutes dont je n'étais pas conscient. Ces derniers tombèrent aussi.

J'essayai de dire merci mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche tandis que j'embrassai son nez, son front, ses lèvres. Faisant glisser ma bouche sur sa mâchoire, mes mains agrippèrent le bas de sa veste pour ne pas laisser ce fantasme m'échapper.

"C'est trop," respirai-je, en ouvrant la bouche pour savourer son goût.

"Edward," haleta-t-elle, ses doigts filaient dans mes cheveux les tirant, tirant sur moi pour que je puisse la regarder.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de chuchoter, de déguster, d'embrasser. Le gémissement qui vibrait sous mes lèvres arrêtait presque ma respiration. Je voulais aller lentement, pour la remercier mais c'était absolument impossible. Et ça n'aidait en rien que mon désir pour la fille dans mes bras ait explosé hors de tout contrôle.

Je reculai enfin et pris son visage en coupe, capturant sa bouche avec la mienne. Je partis en arrière, mon but étant le couloir mais nous heurtâmes la table de la cuisine. Bella sourit contre ma bouche qui était posée sur la sienne, laissant trainer mes lèvres de sa joue à son cou. Son doux sourire me calma plus que tout parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile d'être que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ça me fit rire dans son oreille et elle se tortilla un peu en dessous moi.

"Edward !" rit-elle, ce qui devint le gémissement le plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendu. "Est-ce un merci?"

"Oui." Je souris contre son cou, laissant mes dents trainer le long de sa peau douce juste pour sentir tout son corps se tortiller sous moi une fois de plus.

"Tu ne veux pas jouer ?" rit-elle, en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que je m'installai entre ses cuisses.

"Non," grognai-je, posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et appuyant mon front contre le sien. "Je promets… je jure devant dieu et tous ses saints que je jouerai ce que tu veux… _plus tard_, mais le piano n'est pas ce que mes mains veulent à cet instant."

Elle se redressa et me poussa jusqu'à ce je me redresse, gardant ses jambes enroulées autour de mes cuisses. " Tu as déjà eu droit à beaucoup Masen. C'est mon tour," déclara-t-elle, cherchant les boutons de ma chemise et les défaisant doucement un par un.

Au lieu d'enlever la chemise, elle la laissa pendre sur mes épaules mais la chaleur qui parvenait de ses mains quand elle toucha mes muscles me fit me contracter. Ses paumes passèrent sur ma poitrine, les doigts trainant tandis que ses pouces brossaient mes mamelons, l'os de la hanche et la piste de poils qui disparaissaient dans mon jeans. Elle posa un baiser sur mon sternum et me caressa avec son nez jusqu'au cou.

"Seigneur tu sens tellement mieux que tes chemises," murmura-t-elle contre ma clavicule alors que ses mains parcouraient mon dos, mon ventre, ma poitrine sous ma chemise.

Lorsque ses petits doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes plaques d'identification, me tirant à elle, ma main tira sur ses cheveux et lui fit tourner la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour la mienne et ses jambes s'enveloppèrent plus haut et serrèrent mes hanches, je l'attrapai par le cul et la soulevai de la table.

J'allai vers ma chambre, fermai la porte et la pressai contre elle, les vêtements commençaient à être une gêne. Bella poussa ma chemise, la forçant à sortir de mes épaules, je m'écartai juste assez pour qu'elle puisse tomber au sol. La petite veste qu'elle portait subit le même sort. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux torse nu – elle avait toujours le soutien-gorge bleu le plus doux que j'aie jamais vu – nous étions haletants.

"Putain bébé," grognai-je, la dégageant de la porte juste assez pour pouvoir atteindre son dos. "Ce putain de rougissement va vraiment jusqu'à ton nombril !"

Elle souffla un rire qui devint un gémissement sexy quand mes lèvres allèrent effleurer le haut de son soutien-gorge.

C'est à cet instant que mon regard tomba sur ce qu'elle portait autour de son cou, juste entre ses deux beaux seins. Des plaques d'identification n'avaient jamais été aussi sexy. En me reculant je regardai Bella pour avoir la vue d'ensemble. "Peut-être que je pourrais t'amener au salon de tatouage tant que tu es là," lui dis-je, en suivant la chaine avec mon nez, respirant son odeur. "Mon nom sur ton corps c'est tellement sexy Isabella..."

Elle gémit tandis que je déposais de longs baisers, lents et mouillés le long de la chaine, de sa poitrine à son cou puis continuai jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à sa joue.

Après une dernière caresse de mes lèvres sur sa peau douce je murmurai, "Ma douce je te veux dans mon lit. Je veux tout voir de toi. Puis-je?"

Si elle me l'avait demandé j'aurais dû m'arrêter mais son hochement de tête me donna la permission de la prendre et de l'amener sur mon lit où je tombais à côté d'elle.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas fait le lit mais je ne savais pas que j'allai amener la plus fille la plus magnifique, je l'ai trouvée dans un bar ce soir," plaisantai-je en chassant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, mais elle savait que je ne faisais pas mon lit quand je n'étais plus sur la base.

Elle sourit et attrapa mon visage. "Bien, c'est moi qui ait de la chance, non ?" rigola-t-elle.

"Je pense que c'est moi qui aie de la chance, Bella," dis-je sérieusement, en la regardant longuement et langoureusement. "Tu es exactement comme je t'avais imaginée et même mieux. Je t'aime tellement. Merci d'être venue et d'avoir organisé tout ça…"

"Je t'aime aussi Edward," dit-elle l'émotion transparaissait dans sa voix. "Je ne savais pas que ça ressemblait à ça," soupira-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et je pus voir les larmes y briller.

"Chuuuut," soufflai-je contre sa bouche. "Laisse-moi t'aimer. S'il te plait Bella. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu représentes pour moi."

Précautionneusement avec des doigts chatouilleux pour entendre son doux rire, j'enlevai ses chaussures, fis glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes jusqu'à la fermeture de sa jupe. A chaque centimètre de peau qui se révélait je déposai de longs baisers mouillés. Elle était étendue devant moi dans ses minuscules sous-vêtements bleus en dentelle et je secouai la tête.

"C'est tellement mieux qu'en photo," murmurai-je, ne lâchant pas ses yeux pour la prier silencieusement de me donner la permission de les enlever et elle hocha la tête.

Putain il fallait qu'elle soit à moi. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter et au vu de l'humidité que j'apercevais sur son sous-vêtement, je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à être dans cet état. Et elle était parfaite. Ronde, des seins fermes qui bougeaient à chacune de ses respirations, ses mamelons érigés et durs à cause de l'air frais et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres à cette vision soignée, épilée, putain, humide pour moi.

Je passai une main sous sa tête et m'installai à genoux entre ses jambes, je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Je pris son sein en coupe gémissant sans honte quand son mamelon durcit encore plus à mon contact. Laissant sa bouche j'embrassai le dessous de son oreille parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de profiter de sa réaction à mon contact.

"Voyons voir… " gémis-je, contre le doux point derrière son oreille, la faisant haleter. "Je pense me souvenir de ces endroits dont tu m'as parlé. Ici, non ?" demandai-je, en ouvrant la bouche sur sa peau, ma langue s'enroulant juste assez pour la rendre folle mais c'était mon autre main qui cherchait. Je posai mon doigt sur son nombril, je l'enfonçai un peu, en souriant contre sa gorge lorsque son corps se cambra tandis que je suivais le chemin de son slip jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Putain elle était sensible.

"Ça y est," chantonnai-je, à son oreille avant de mordre légèrement son épaule tandis que je descendais vers le bas de son corps.

Je tétai chacun de ses mamelons, grattai avec mes dents jusqu'à son sternum et enroulai ma langue dans son nombril sans jamais la quitter du regard. Quand ma langue arriva à nouveau sur son bas ventre, elle cria et ses hanches poussèrent sous moi.

"Seigneur Edward !" souffla-t-elle, en s'agrippant aux draps et en les tordant dans ses petites mains tandis que je tirai fort sur sa peau, parce que je lui avais promis que je la marquerai, elle était à moi.

J'embrassai le pli de sa jambe et dit : "Ouvre-toi pour moi bébé. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es prête pour moi."

La prise de Bella sur mes draps s'amplifia encore quand je me mis à lécher l'intérieur de chacune de ses cuisses qu'elle avait ouvertes et pris une grande et lente lampée de la plus jolie chatte que j'avais jamais vu … ou peut-être était-ce juste parce que c'était… Bella. Mais putain elle était prête pour moi et devenait plus humide à chaque coup de langue, chiquenaude. Je suçai son clitoris gonflé et taquinai son entrée avec mes doigts avant de m'enfoncer en elle.

"Huuum amour… tu es si étroite, si humide," marmonnai-je, contre ses chairs sensibles, provoquant un mouvement de ses hanches contre mon visage. "Ça va être si bon de te baiser," lui dis-je, enroulant ma langue autour de son clitoris en même temps que mes doigts se recourbaient en elle.

Ses mains lâchèrent les draps, pour aller se poser sur mes cheveux et elle me poussa contre son clitoris, alors je suçai plus fort en grognant contre elle quand je sentis enfin qu'elle se laissait aller. Son vagin se contracta sur mes doigts et ses mains se serrèrent sur moi et mon nom n'avait jamais, mais vraiment jamais, paru aussi beau. Je jouis presque en la regardant, tête en arrière, visage et cou rougi, et le regard perdu et assouvi.

"Edward s'il te plait," supplia-t-elle, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi.

Je l'effleurai de ma langue et recourbai mes doigts à nouveau. "Oh non… chéri tu vas m'en donner un autre…"

…


	93. Ch 91 - Bella

**. **

**91 – Bella**

**Tampa… vendredi 18 juin 2010, 22 h 56**

"Edward… s'il te plait!" Je devais sembler supplier et je le faisais – je voulais sa queue, pour soulager ces sensations intenses qu'il créait avec sa bouche et sa langue… pour tout.

J'eus le souffle coupé quand sa langue sortit et lécha mon clitoris, que ses doigts se recourbèrent, touchant pour la première fois cet endroit qui me rendait folle.

"Oh non… chéri tu vas m'en donner un autre…"

Avec un bourdonnement vibrant, il enserra mon clitoris de ses lèvres. Lorsque son autre main se posa sur mon bas-ventre, ses doigts recourbés me firent passer de l'autre côté. Je me raidis, criant son nom une fois de plus en jouissant, sentant l'humidité s'écouler autour de sa main.

"Putain! Merde, merde," m'écriai-je, en tirant fort sur ses cheveux, mes talons s'enfonçant dans le matelas tandis que je ruais des hanches vers son visage.

Cet orgasme sembla durer éternellement jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre, complètement molle sur le lit, mes mains tombant à côté de moi.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, déposant de doux et tendres baisers sur mes joues, mes paupières closes, mon nez et finalement mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans ce monde, ouvrant les yeux pour le voir.

"C'était quoi ça ?" demandai-je, en faisant courir mes doigts sur son cuir chevelu, en espérant n'avoir pas tiré trop fort sur ses cheveux dans mon … enthousiasme. Est-ce que j'ai pissé ?" Ma main libre se posa sur mon visage avec embarras.

Il rigola, de façon rauque, enlevant ma main de sur mon visage et faisant courir un doigt de ma joue à ma poitrine puis tournant autour du mamelon. "Ça mon amour c'est ce que certains qualifient d'éjaculation féminine, pour que tu puisses comprendre de quoi il s'agit."

"Quoi… je veux dire… Comment ? Oh seigneur. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant !" Je bégayais et je savais que j'étais rouge betterave.

Mais quand je regardai Edward il souriait fièrement. "Je n'ai jamais vu cela se produire avant non plus. C'est que je dois avoir touché le bon endroit."

"Hum," acceptai-je. "Bien sûr que tu l'as fait."

Je souris en voyant sa fierté mais quand sa main descendit plus bas vers mon nombril, le sourire se transforma en un gémissement. Tout à coup j'étais affamée de lui. Je descendis sur son jeans, il était dur et donc très prêt pour moi.

"Enlève ça," ordonnai-je, en passant ma main sur la ceinture du denim.

Les yeux verts d'Edward s'assombrirent et en quelques secondes il était debout se débarrassant de ses chaussures et chaussettes et descendant la fermeture pour se débarrasser du dernier morceau de tissu entre nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner quand je réalisai qu'il n'avait rien sous son jeans.

Quand il commença à revenir vers le lit, je levai une main pour l'arrêter et je me tournai sur le côté pour obtenir mon dû.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur lui en saisissant les moindres détails. Il était long et mince, ses épaules et ses bras bien bâtis mais pas trop. Ses pectoraux parfaits, sexy bien marqués mais pas trop, son estomac bien dur. Il y avait juste une poudre de bronze de poils fins sur son ventre conduisant à … Oui, mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se concentrer là où je n'aurais pas pu continuer. Ces mêmes poils mouchetaient ses cuisses fortes, ses mollets et même ses pieds étaient parfaits.

Au moment où mes yeux revinrent vers les poils fins à la jonction de ses cuisses, mon corps était totalement électrifié. Tous mes nerfs étaient exacerbés, mon excitation augmentait encore. Il semblait que je ne sois pas seule. Son corps était entièrement tendu, les vingt-deux centimètres de son érection faisaient saillie, me montrant là où il fallait que j'aille comme si c'était une balise. Il était tout à fait droit, son bout juste un peu plus sombre que le reste de sa bite et il y avait une goutte qui perlait au bout.

"Dieu ce que tu es sexy," murmurai-je, mes yeux cherchant les siens. Quand je lui fis signe avec mon doigt il ne gaspilla pas la moindre seconde pour venir près de moi.

Je léchai mes lèvres puis saisit sa longueur en le masturbant tandis que sa tête tombait en arrière et qu'il murmurait mon nom.

"Bella… putain chérie, si tu continues je n'irai pas loin et je veux être à l'intérieur de toi quand…"

L'interrompant avec un baiser, je lui donnai une dernière caresse et le relâchai en murmurant, "Fais-moi l'amour Edward."

Il s'installa au-dessus de moi, sur ses genoux, une main à côté de mon épaule et l'autre se saisit de son sexe pour la positionner à mon entrée.

"Je t'aime tellement Bella," gémit-il, en hochant la tête avant de descendre pour poser un tendre baiser sur ma poitrine, directement sur mon cœur, tout en poussant si lentement en moi que c'en était douloureux.

Je gémis et saisis immédiatement son biceps tandis qu'il posait son autre main sur le matelas. Il était juste entré de quelques millimètres mais il m'étirait déjà.

"Ça va?" Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il se retenait et que ça lui était pénible.

Les mots me manquaient, je fis donc un signe de tête en mordillant ma lèvre et en le priant silencieusement pour plus, en balançant mes hanches vers les siennes.

"Dieu Bella," siffla-t-il, son front tombant sur le mien. "Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir aller lentement, pas cette fois."

Je posai ma main pour toucher sa joue, caressant les rides creusées par la tension qui régnait dans son corps et ensuite la fis glisser dans ses cheveux, courts, presque trop courts, je pouvais tout juste les attraper. En tirant un peu je soufflai, "Alors ne le fais pas…"

Pour un instant il resta immobile comme une statue cherchant quelque chose dans mon regard. Il dut trouver car avec un grognement guttural il bougea ses hanches et glissa en moi jusqu'à ce que je sente ses poils chatouiller mes grandes lèvres.

"Putain!" criai-je. "Edward je t'en prie. Plus!"

Une de ses mains saisit mes cheveux et il tira ma tête en arrière en commençant à bouger ses hanches, plongeant fort et loin en moi, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir été prise de la sorte avant. Il inclina sa tête à nouveau et elle se perdit dans mon cou, juste sous mon oreille et il mordit doucement puis me lécha.

Je laissai ses cheveux et m'installai contre la tête du lit, contrant ses poussées du mieux que je le pouvais.

Quand sa main quitta mes cheveux, elle alla entre nos corps pour donner un doux pincement à mon clitoris et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallut. Je criai son nom plusieurs fois comme pour une prière.

Il donna une dernière forte poussée, claquant ses hanches contre les miennes et pulsa à l'intérieur de moi.

Nous respirions difficilement et Edward s'effondra à côté de moi et bien que nous soyons en sueur et collants il me tira dans ses bras en embrassant ma tempe.

"C'était…"

"Stupéfiant," finit-il pour moi. "Spectaculaire? Parfait?"

Je ris bêtement en enroulant mon bras autour de sa taille pour mieux me blottir. "Choisis," dis-je incapable de réprimer mon sourire alors que je baillais.

"Fatiguée mon amour ?" demanda-t-il, en posant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Je lui fis signe que oui. "J'étais bien trop excitée pour dormir ces deux dernières nuits."

"Préparons-nous pour la nuit alors mon cœur." Il soupira mais c'était un son de contentement. "J'ai beaucoup de projets pour toi mais il faut que tu te reposes."

J'acceptai, me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement, le taquinant en rampant sur lui pour passer de l'autre côté du lit, pour aller faire ce que je devais dans la salle de bain.

Son gémissement me fit comprendre que j'avais réussi.

Quinze minutes plus tard nous étions tous les deux de retour au lit. Je m'étais lavé le visage, débarbouillé à l'eau froide et satisfait mes besoins et j'avais attendu qu'Edward revienne.

Sans un mot il se tourna pour me faire face et m'enlaça. Je relevai la tête, il me donna un long, lent, doux baiser sur les lèvres avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien.

"Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois ici, putain et vachement content que tu sois mienne. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je suis un putain de fils de pute chanceux, Isabella... je t'aime tellement."

Il m'embrassa une fois de plus puis me serra encore plus près en soupirant, alors que nos jambes s'enchevêtraient et que ma tête tombait sur son épaule.

Ma dernière pensée avant que je succombe au sommeil fut que je me sentais comme si j'étais chez moi pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.


	94. Ch 92 - Edward

.

**92 – Edward**

**Tampa… Samedi 19 juin 2010, 8 h 10**

Une légère lumière s'infiltrait par les fenêtres et je regardai dans la chambre. Je secouai la tête en voyant les vêtements et les chaussures abandonnés ainsi que la valise rangée dans un coin et finalement en la voyant, elle, ce qui me paraissait tellement irréel.

J'étais resté éveillé pendant une heure faisant de mon mieux pour la laisser tranquille, alors après mon tour à la salle de bain, je m'étais glissé derrière elle. Je m'étais mis sur un coude et l'observais attentivement – des cheveux châtains éparpillés sur mes oreillers, une jambe douce et nue à l'extérieur du lit et le plus beau dos que je pensais avoir jamais vu. Ensuite il y avait son visage, presqu'enfantin tandis qu'elle dormait avec une main sous son menton. Ses longs cils reposaient contre sa joue et ses lèvres faisaient une petite moue et ses sourcils bougeaient sans doute à cause du rêve qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle était tellement parfaite. Et il y avait une partie de moi qui pensait toujours être en train de rêver.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'encre sur son épaule. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je sois énervé que quelqu'un lui ait fait assez de mal pour justifier cette mesure radicale ou alors considérer simplement que ce petit tatouage était très sexy. C'était un cygne noir avec quelques touches de vert, comme elle me l'avait dit et il m'appelait. Je me penchai, la caressai de baisers et souris parce que son corps réagit instantanément. Ses jambes douces se mêlèrent aux miennes, un doux gémissement troubla le silence de la chambre et son doux dos se cambra, se frottant contre ma queue, ce qui me fit réagir en faisant un petit bruit tandis que je déposai un autre baiser sur son tatouage.

Je la voulais encore, et ce n'était pas un secret, spécialement quand elle se frotta de nouveau contre moi en gémissant quand je me glissai entre ses jambes. A moitié endormie, ses grands yeux ouverts elle me regarda déposer un autre baiser sur son tatouage. Cette fois je le léchai doucement du bout de ma langue.

"Humm eh bien bonjour à toi aussi Edward," rit-elle, en me faisant un sourire doux et lent.

"Hummm," ronronnai-je en mordillant son épaule. "Parle-moi de ce tatouage," dis-je en riant, tandis qu'elle me répondait par un sourire.

"Je suis tombée et j'ai eu deux yeux au beurre noir. Je l'ai fait faire parce qu'ils m'appelaient le cygne noir," marmonna-t-elle, sa voix était sexy et un peu rauque.

"Tu étais tombée ? Ou quelqu'un t'avait poussée ?" demandai-je, pensant que les enfants pouvaient être cruels. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait fini avec des bleus.

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête. "Non chéri, je suis tombée. Merci à mes deux pieds. Je n'étais pas vraiment très gracieuse à l'adolescence."

"Hummm," répondis-je, incapable de ne pas bouger des hanches parce que putain j'étais si bien. "Je ne peux pas imaginer cela. Tu étais incroyablement gracieuse la nuit dernière Mlle Swan."

"Oui, eh bien … plusieurs bons orgasmes font cet effet à une fille. Nous sommes soudainement devenus des stars du porno," rigola-t-elle, poussant un petit cri quand je la serrai un peu plus pour la rapprocher.

Je ris enfouissant dans ses cheveux. "Je suppose que c'est vrai… pour les hommes et les femmes," soufflai-je, en roulant des yeux mais en posant un autre baiser sur son épaule. "Je t'aime je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là."

Elle sourit mais tira sur mes bras enroulés autour d'elle. "Je t'aime aussi chéri mais j'ai besoin d'une seconde."

En souriant je la relâchai, la regardant, sans vergogne, partir toute nue vers la salle de bain. Je me redressai et m'appuyai contre la tête du lit, gardant le drap sur moi parce que je bandais pour elle à nouveau et il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse y faire. Je pouvais imaginer qu'elle était endolorie. En frottant mon visage je soupirai de contentement et de désir pur. Pour moi c'était un sentiment tout à fait différent. Je n'avais jamais été aussi connecté avec quelqu'un comme je l'étais avec Bella.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je pus voir qu'elle s'était lavé le visage et brossé les cheveux bien que je m'en fiche éperdument. Le simple fait de l'avoir ici avec moi, me rendait le plus heureux du monde. Elle était vraiment à couper le souffle et je lui fis signe de venir avec mon doigt.

"Viens là," murmurai-je, ayant un sentiment de déjà-vu parce que - il n'y avait pas très longtemps j'avais eu ce genre de rêve - Bella revenait vers moi de la salle de bain.

"C'est le lendemain, sergent. Es-tu déjà prêt à te débarrasser de moi?" taquina-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors que je la tirai sur mes genoux en secouant la tête.

Le drap glissa, ce qui montra mon excitation qui tremblait en l'entendant m'appeler sergent. Juste cela me tua.

"Non," murmurai-je enfin, en fronçant les sourcils. "Deux semaines ce n'est pas assez, je n'y pense même pas." Je pris son visage en coupe avant de faire glisser mes mains sur ses épaules et ses flancs, taquinant le côté de ses seins en direction de son cul parfait. Je la rapprochai de moi et dis "Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de te laisser."

"Je sais," soupira-t-elle, en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et en descendant sur mes joues. "Peut-être que j'aurai mieux fait d'attendre jusqu'à octobre, ça va être plus difficile pour nous mais… je n'en pouvais plus Edward. Et quand Alice a trouvé une solution pour te surprendre… je n'ai eu qu'à…"

Je souris à son doux visage, elle était adorable quand elle divaguait nerveusement. "Crois-moi, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait," admis-je et elle s'approcha pour un baiser rapide. "Peu importe. Nous allons gérer les choses au fur et à mesure qu'elles arriveront. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ma douce."

Elle hocha la tête en silence et m'embrassa de nouveau et tout comme la veille nous fûmes pris dans une spirale que nous ne contrôlions plus. C'était Bella qui dominait en raison de sa position, chaque seconde, chaque contact et chaque mouvement. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, m'administrant des baisers lourds, intenses et humides, glissant ses dents et sa langue sous ma lèvre inférieure, roulant des hanches, frottant sa chatte humide contre ma bite.

"Seigneur, bébé," haletai-je, ma tête cognant contre le bois du lit. "Putain, je te veux…"

"Oui, s'il te plait, Edward."

"Est-ce que tu as mal?" lui demandai-je, parce que j'avais été un peu brutal hier. Je savais parfaitement que nous n'avions pas été doux la nuit d'avant.

"Humm", fit-elle en embrassant mon cou. "C'est une délicieuse douleur alors, chéri," ronronna-t-elle, ses dents passant sur ma mâchoire.

Je rigolai et la fis reculer pour regarder ses yeux. "C'est juste pour ne pas que ça devienne pire, Isabella. Parce que je vais te prendre comme ça," lui dis-je, en attrapant ses hanches et la posant sur moi de façon à ce que ma bite puisse s'enfoncer dans son humidité.

Elle se figea une fraction de seconde, je pouvais voir son inquiétude de n'avoir jamais été dans cette position.

"Facile," lui dis-je langoureusement. "Je vais te montrer," murmurai-je. "Dans cette position c'est toi qui décides, bébé. Tu contrôles tout… comment c'est le mieux pour toi, comment c'est le mieux pour moi et à quelle vitesse tu veux. Personnellement j'aimerai prendre mon temps avec toi…"

Elle hocha la tête et je vis dans son regard toute la confiance qu'elle me faisait tandis que je la soulevais. Elle prit appui sur mes épaules et me laissa m'aligner avec elle.

"Doucement Isabella," grommelai-je à travers mes dents serrées parce que c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour me retenir de m'enfouir dans sa chaleur, son étroitesse et le doux paradis qu'était son vagin.

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de la regarder me prendre en elle. Sa bouche était ouverte et sa respiration était lourde pendant qu'elle s'ajustait à moi, son corps se tendant et se comprimant en signe de protestation pour m'accueillir. Son front tomba contre le mien et je l'apaisai en lui caressant le dos, les épaules, les fesses, faisant de mon mieux pour m'empêcher de lui demander de bouger.

Je glissai ma main sur sa nuque, attrapai ses cheveux et tirai en arrière pour embrasser sa peau, pour l'exciter. "Putain c'est tellement bon," haletai-je, en roulant des yeux quand elle entreprit de bouger ses hanches. "Oh seigneur, juste comme ça chérie."

J'attrapai ses fesses et la guidai, me délectant de chaque son, de chaque souffle entrecoupé de _je t'aime_, et de chaque roulement de hanche. Elle découvrit rapidement ce qui était bon pour elle. Si elle inclinait les hanches selon le bon angle, son clitoris frottait sur mon pelvis ce qui provoquait l'arrêt de sa respiration. Si elle se cambrait, je pouvais lécher, sucer et taquiner ses mamelons, mes yeux ne quittant jamais son visage. Et si elle m'embrassait, je devais la relayer parce que c'était beaucoup trop pour elle.

C'était le plus beau rythme que j'aie jamais vu mais il fallait qu'elle jouisse. Et bientôt. J'attrapai ses fesses une fois de plus et laissai mes doigts l'explorer – là où nous étions joints - elle était humide - et aussi l'autre entrée - ce qui fit échapper de petits cris de sa bouche contre la peau de mon cou.

"Hum," grognai-je contre son cou. "Est-ce que ça fait du bien chérie ?" demandai-je, en agitant mon doigt à nouveau.

"Oui, oui," chanta-t-elle. "Putain, Edward…"

Appliquant un peu plus de pression je gémis quand elle frémit et s'abandonna complètement dans mes bras. En fait, tout son corps tremblait avec force et elle m'entraîna avec elle. Je m'enveloppai complètement autour d'elle pendant que nous redescendions de notre plaisir.

Elle enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes épaules par derrière. Nous étions pantelants, transpirants et je n'avais jamais été aussi satisfait de ma vie.

Je laissai courir mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la fis reculer pour la regarder. "C'était…"

"Intense," finit-elle, essoufflée, avec un petit sourire sur le visage. "Je t'aime…"

"Je t'aime aussi Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Je ne vais pas travailler avant lundi," lui dis-je.

Elle sourit, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. "Je voudrai t'entendre jouer," déclara-t-elle. "Et je tiens à te faire le petit-déjeuner."

En rigolant je pensais que c'était parfait. "D'accord. Amène ce joli cul dans la douche !"


	95. Ch 93 - Bella

.

**93 - Bella**

**Tampa, samedi 19 juin, 8 : 55.**

Nous prîmes notre temps sous la douche et comme j'étais très endolorie nous ne nous touchâmes pas si innocemment que ça pendant que nous nous lavions l'un l'autre tendrement, nous n'allâmes pas plus loin. Quand il me prit contre lui, mon dos appuyé contre son torse, sa queue était déjà prête, comme une promesse que nous aurions quantités d'opportunités plus tard, cela me demanda tout mon contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

"Que veux-tu pour le petit-déjeuner?" demandai-je, en enfilant mon short par-dessus ma culotte violette.

Un grand rire d'Edward arriva de derrière moi et je me tournai pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule et je compris pourquoi il était aussi amusé. Il était assis au bout du lit ses yeux posés sur mon cul.

Pour le taquiner je me penchai encore un peu plus, pour attraper un t-shirt dans ma valise, m'assurant de me tortiller rien que pour lui.

"Bella, tu vas me tuer," grogna-t-il tandis que je riais. "Habille-toi chérie avant que j'oublie combien tu es meurtrie." Pendant que j'enfilai le t-shirt il continua. "Et pour le petit-déjeuner, honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous avons dans le frigo. S'il n'y a rien nous irons faire des courses."

Je tendis ma main et hochai la tête en disant. "Alors, viens. Pour une raison quelconque j'ai très faim."

Son sourire taquin me dit qu'il savait exactement pourquoi j'avais si faim et il était sacrément fier de lui.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans le couloir, nous pouvions entendre les ronflements provenant des autres chambres. Je n'avais pas entendu les autres rentrer hier soir… je supposais que c'était parce que j'avais été trop occupée par autre chose.

"Tu les as entendu rentrer?" chuchotai-je, faisant signe avec mon pouce tandis que nous allions au salon.

Il secoua la tête. "Non pas hier soir. Mais je sais qu'ils sont là parce que quand je me suis réveillé j'ai pu entendre quelqu'un aller dans l'autre salle de bain."

C'était suffisant.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, Edward prit un tabouret au comptoir et me regarda aller au frigo. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Je rigolai à son ton impatient. "S'il y a tout ce qu'il faut je ferai du pain perdu."

Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. "Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Il faut du pain et des œufs pour ça?"

J'acquiesçai et sortis la boite à œufs avec le lait et le beurre. "D'habitude je fais moitié-moitié mais bon plus de lait ira bien aussi."

"Je peux aller en chercher," dit-il et je pouvais dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir s'il pouvait éviter.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et secouai la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller." Après avoir posé tout ça sur le comptoir à côté de lui, je lui demandai, "Où est le pain?"

Il me désigna une petite porte à côté du frigo et quand je l'ouvris j'y trouvai non seulement de la brioche, que Jasper avait dû acheter, sachant que je voudrai faire cette recette quand je serais ici – mais aussi du miel et du sel.

J'étais en train de battre le mélange avant de tremper le pain quand quatre personnes, pas vraiment réveillées, arrivèrent. Emmett et Rose étaient habillés tandis que Jasper et Alice étaient en short et t-shirt.

"Nous allons chercher du café," expliqua Rose. "Ici il y en a du noir mais personne ne veut boire ça."

Emmett grogna d'avoir à sortir si tôt mais Rose se pencha simplement et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et tout à coup il se redressa en paraissant beaucoup plus heureux_. _

"Oh! Tu ne veux pas savoir…" dis-je, en hochant la tête et en rigolant au sourcil levé d'Edward. Il avait été tout près de lui demander ce qu'elle lui avait dit et d'expérience je savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous voulions entendre.

Je leur fis un clin d'œil. "Allez-y. Le pain perdu sera prêt quand vous reviendrez."

"Mercy, Bellsy," dit Emmett joyeusement, en se frottant l'estomac.

"Ouais, ouais." Je souris et me tournai vers Alice et Jasper alors que Rose et Emmett partaient. "A quelle heure êtes-vous rentrés?"

Alice rit et se blottit dans les bras de Jasper. "Trente minutes après vous."

_Oh _… pas étonnant que nous n'ayons rien entendu.

Plutôt que de poursuivre cette conversation potentiellement embarrassante, je changeai de sujet en coupant d'épaisses tranches. "Alors quel est l'ordre du jour?"

ooo

Peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner, les autres disparurent dans leur chambre tandis qu'Edward me conduisait au salon, me pressant de m'asseoir dans le petit canapé à côté du piano.

"Tu sais que c'est un cadeau totalement égoïste, pas vrai ?" demandai-je, tandis qu'il s'installait sur le petit banc.

Il sourit en fronçant les sourcils. "Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça Isabella ?"

Même si je savais qu'il me taquinait, je haussai simplement les épaules et dis sans honte : "Les quelques morceaux que tu m'as envoyés n'étaient pas suffisants. Je veux t'entendre jouer et c'est la meilleure façon."

En souriant il commençant par _Clair de lune_ que je l'avais déjà entendu jouer. "J'aime ce morceau," murmura-t-il doucement en me regardant. "Ma mère le jouait pour moi avant de tomber malade."

Je croisai mes jambes afin de pouvoir poser mon menton sur mes genoux pour l'écouter jouer.

Ensuite il passa à un autre morceau que je reconnus être du Mozart. Pendant une demi-heure je l'écoutais passer d'un genre à un autre, du classique au contemporain et même quelques airs country çà et là. A un moment il joua le morceau qu'il avait composé pour sa mère et à la fin je me retrouvais à essuyer des larmes silencieuses. Il avait l'air si heureux et en paix, c'était tellement beau à voir.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et attaqua un nouveau morceau, je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je ne le reconnaissais pas mais il y avait toujours cette même sensation que j'avais ressentie en écoutant le morceau précédent et j'en conclus que c'était lui qui l'avait écrit.

Au début il était presque mélancolique puis rapidement il devint heureux et léger comme si les notes dansaient dans l'air. Ensuite il atteignit un crescendo avant de réaliser que de nouveau je m'étais mise à pleurer et cette fois je ne pris pas la peine d'essuyer mes larmes. J'étais trop fascinée par l'amour que je pouvais entendre passer dans ces notes pour me soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Au moment où la dernière note s'éteignit j'étais hors du canapé et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je m'installai sur ses genoux bien que je sache que le banc ne pouvait n'en porter qu'un. Il devait le savoir aussi car il jura contre mes lèvres et se leva, me portant dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, tandis qu'il me transportait rapidement à la chambre.


	96. Ch 94 - Edward

.

_**94 – Edward**_

_**Tampa… Dimanche 20 juin 2010 à 6 : 13**_

"Joyeux anniversaire Edward," marmonna Bella, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les couvertures.

En souriant je me penchai et lui fit un doux baiser. "Merci ma douce. Rendors-toi. Je reviens. Je vais courir."

"D'accord," dit-elle avec un bâillement. Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir et je ne pouvais pas la toucher parce qu'elle était endolorie. C'était ma faute qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée alors j'avais opté pour un footing. D'habitude ça m'aidait à m'éclaircir les idées et ça donnerait une chance à Bella de dormir un peu plus.

J'allai dans la cuisine et trouvai un Jasper groggy qui se servait un café. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement bien apprivoisés, partaient en tous sens un peu comme les miens.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Sergent," dit-il la voix rauque en clignant des yeux. "Tu vas courir?"

"Oui. Tu veux venir?" lui demandai-je.

"Ouais, donne-moi une seconde," soupira-t-il, en se frottant le visage et en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse.

Il disparut dans sa chambre et revint avec son short et ses chaussures de sport. "Je suis sûr qu'Alice te remercie," dit-il avec un sourire ironique. "Elle le ferait si elle parlait. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est dans le coma. Les filles aiment dormir l'été…"

"Vrai," rigolai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

Une fois que nous nous fûmes étirés, nous commençâmes à courir lentement dans la rue, nous dirigeant vers Bayshore. C'était ma partie préférée. Non seulement on avait une vue magnifique de la baie de Tampa mais aussi de la ville. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Chicago bien sûr mais c'était aussi bien.

C'était un tour de onze kilomètres pour aller de Bayshore jusqu'au parc de Ballast point, nous en étions partis à peu près du milieu. Une fois que nous eûmes atteint le parc j'eus besoin de boire. Boire trop ces jours derniers m'avait déshydraté.

"On a le temps," haleta Jasper en attendant que j'aie fini de boire à la fontaine.

Je hochai la tête m'éloignant un peu pour me rafraîchir. Il faisait déjà 24° et l'humidité de l'eau ne m'aidait en rien. De l'autre côté du parc il y avait la longue jetée et de là vous pouviez tout juste distinguer la fin de MacDill si la pollution due au trafic aérien intense le permettait.

Je m'assis sur un banc et laissai ma tête tomber contre le dossier, j'entendis Jasper approcher et me regarder. Il fallait que je le remercie. Et sérieusement.

"Je t'en dois une, mec," soupirai-je, en me redressant et en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. "Merci d'avoir amené Bella jusqu'ici !"

Il sourit tout content. "Ce n'est pas que moi, Sergent. C'est Alice. Et tu sais c'est purement égoïste, je t'assure. Ma femme me manquait."

Je ris et acquiesçai. "Je peux imaginer. Ça devient plus facile ? D'être éloignés ?" lui demandai-je, en pensant que je devrais la laisser partir à la fin de son séjour.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," il souffla un sourire sans humour. "Pas du tout. Alice est forte et dure mais je m'inquiète toujours de la savoir seule. Je ne pense pas que ça changera." Il m'observa un moment. "Bella aussi mais c'est tout nouveau pour elle, cependant je t'avertis, tu dois te contrôler. Elle est heureuse, je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi… alors quand ce séjour sera terminé, je ne peux pas imaginer … ce sera très émouvant. La première fois qu'Alice et moi avons été séparés pendant quelques semaines…" il s'arrêta pour secouer la tête. "Ça m'a quasiment tué."

Je me relevai pour étirer mon dos pensant qu'il n'y avait pas que Bella qui allait craquer quand nous devrions nous séparer jusqu'en octobre … moi aussi parce que j'avais enfin trouvé ma moitié, cette personne sans laquelle on ne peut pas vivre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui fis un signe de tête.

"Merci," soupirai-je, lui faisant signe que nous devrions continuer.

"Oui allons-y. Je crois que les filles ont de grands projets pour ton anniversaire. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas simplement … partir ?" Il rit en me tapant sur l'épaule.

"L'enfer non. Rester me convient parfaitement." Je ris en secouant la tête. "D'ailleurs Bella m'a promis un gâteau."

Jasper sourit. "Eh bien, alors… ça vaut le coup. Allons-y."

ooo

C'était vraiment mieux de rester à l'écart. Alors je m'assis devant mon nouveau piano et jetai des coups d'œil à la cuisine. Les filles travaillaient ensemble comme une machine bien huilée pendant que Jasper et Emmett commençaient la grillade sur la terrasse. J'étais vraiment inutile quand il s'agissait de cuisine donc j'avais décidé d'esquiver. De toute façon ils ne m'auraient rien laissé faire.

Ça avait été un fichu jour de détente, merci aux personnes qui faisaient des allées et venues par la porte de derrière. Les filles avaient presque dormi jusqu'à midi puis étaient allées à l'épicerie, étaient revenues et s'étaient mises à faire mon gâteau. Les odeurs qui provenaient de la cuisine me rendaient dingue.

Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant et de familial dans cette atmosphère. Les plaisanteries constantes, les rires et les sourires me prouvaient qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, plus spécialement les filles mais je ne me sentais pas mis à l'écart. Du tout. Ils me racontèrent des histoires sur les uns ou les autres, chacun essayant de trouver le moment le plus embarrassant. D'habitude c'est Emmett qui gagnait parce qu'il n'avait aucune honte en public.

Mais c'était sur elle que mes yeux tombaient le plus souvent, mes mains ne quittant jamais le clavier. Je jouais, peu importe l'effet que me faisait son sourire, son nez adorablement retroussé ou son doux rire. Elle était heureuse et je voulais que ce soit toujours ainsi. A présent que je l'avais en face de moi, j'étais conforté dans mes sentiments pour elle. J'étais fait. Je lui appartenais. Je pense que je l'étais déjà avant que nous nous rencontrions vraiment mais là… c'était encore à un autre niveau. Je voulais tout avec elle et la voir dans ma cuisine me le prouvait.

"Tu es bien pensif, Sergent," entendis-je derrière moi et je rigolai en levant la tête pour la regarder.

"Non chérie. Je réfléchis. Et puis il est préférable de rester à l'écart," lui dis-je, en tournant sur le banc pour la faire venir entre mes jambes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand je la vis. "Il semblerait que tu aies goûté la pâte ma douce," ricanai-je, en la tirant plus près de mes lèvres. Sachant que je jouai déjà probablement avec le feu, je léchai un coin de sa bouche lentement, nettoyant tous les petits bouts de chocolat que je pouvais récupérer parce que Bella et le chocolat ça donnait un putain de mélange fantastique.

Elle rigola mais m'embrassa en retour, laissant mon être entier en souffrance, je voulais plus. "Seigneur tu n'as plus aucune retenue quand ils s'agit de douceurs."

"De _toi. _Pas les douceurs… toi, chérie," insistai-je, m'assurant qu'elle voie que c'était la vérité. "Ce mélange pourrait simplement me tuer."

Elle rit en embrassant mon nez. "Bon nous verrons après dîner si cette théorie se vérifie. Viens mon beau. C'est l'heure de manger."

La nourriture était succulente ainsi que le gâteau que Bella avait fait. Plus tôt je les avais suppliés de ne rien m'acheter… ni cadeau… ni chanson… ni bougies. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait écouté car même Bella dit qu'elle avait un cadeau pour moi … plus tard.

Emmett posa une bouteille de tequila sur la table et hurla, "Jouons à 'Je n'ai jamais…'"

"C'est totalement injuste," souffla Bella s'asseyant dos à moi, sur la même chaise longue, nous étions sur la terrasse. "Tu as tout fait – et tu n'as pas honte de le reconnaître."

Je ris dans ses cheveux.

"Ça veut simplement dire qu'il sera complètement cuit à la fin du jeu," murmura Rose ironiquement, en roulant des yeux au sourire de son mari. "Mais pour boire c'est moi qui commence," dit-elle, en levant le petit verre quand elle fut prête. "Je ne suis jamais … partie à l'étranger," déclara-t-elle en souriant quand Jasper, Emmett et moi dûmes boire.

"Et elle ne fait que commencer," murmura Bella pour moi. "Elle te fera boire jusqu'à ce que tu roules sous la table et continuera à marcher droit quand tout sera dit et fait."

"La ferme, Bellsy," rit Rose. "C'est à toi."

"Euh…. Je n'ai jamais… fait l'amour en public," dit-elle en riant parce que les quatre autres grognèrent et durent boire.

J'avais laissé mon petit verre sur la table. Quand Bella se tourna vers moi, je me penchai à son oreille. "Je t'ai dit que je le voulais, pas que je l'avais fait – une activité que je pense expérimenter avant que tes vacances ici soient finies Mlle Swan."

Elle rit nerveusement, ses douces joues prenant la teinte la plus rose foncé que je n'aie jamais vue. "D'accord vilain… c'est ton tour."

En riant je regardai autour de la terrasse. "Je n'ai jamais … été tatoué…" dis-je, sachant que Bella devrait boire sans mentionner Emmett. Ce qui me surprit c'est quand Alice gémit et vida son verre.

"Et ne me demandez pas où il est !" dit-elle sèchement, en faisant une grimace hilarante et nous éclatâmes tous de rire. "A moi. Euh, je ne suis jamais… montée en bateau."

"Misère," grogna Bella, en roulant des yeux et en vidant son verre avec Jasper, Emmett et moi. "Tu peux remercier Charlie pour celui-là. La pêche est son truc … mais pas le mien. Malheureusement nous avons découvert ça de la plus mauvaise façon qui soit."

"Mal de mer, mon cœur ?" demandai-je, en embrassant le derrière de sa tête.

"Mal de mer, mal de terre, mal des poissons… pas du tout mon passe-temps favori," gémit-elle. "Ce n'est pas comme tel père telle fille."

"Mais il a mis une arme dans ta main…" rit Rose.

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, devenant dur rien qu'à cette pensée, et elle le sentit instantanément quand ça appuya dans son dos. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait mentionné quelque chose là-dessus, dans un de ses mails mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était aussi bonne.

"Attends mec," Emmett riait montrant Bella. "Quand nous irons au stand de tir avec son père… tu verras. Il lui a bien appris."

Après quelques petits verres de plus, tout le monde dit qu'il arrêtait, compte tenu du fait que les gars et moi travaillions le lendemain matin. Dès que je fus dans la chambre avec Bella, tout ce que je voulus c'est m'enrouler autour d'elle, même si ce n'était que pour parler mais … elle avait d'autres idées.

"Ne bouge pas," ordonna-t-elle fermement, en grognant presque, en me poussant contre la porte de la chambre. "Je sais que tu as dit _pas de cadeau_ mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi…" Elle faisait un vilain sourire sexy c'est tout ce que je pus voir sur le moment mais quand elle fit passer son chemisier par-dessus sa tête et enleva son short, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de gémir.

Dentelles et ruban. La chose ridiculement petite en dentelle qu'elle portait était maintenue par des rubans sur ses courbes douces et mes mains me démangeaient de les défaire. Mais elle me sourit et secoua la tête.

"Pas si vite Sergent !" ronronna-t-elle, en marchant vers moi et en passant ses mains sous ma chemise pour me l'enlever.

Quand elle s'agenouilla devant moi je savais ce qu'elle voulait faire et ma tête tapa contre la porte. Des sentiments contradictoires bouillonnaient en moi, la regarder faire en sachant que j'allais venir très vite si je le faisais. Pas que j'allais me détourner… bientôt ses mains atteignirent le bouton de mon short et je la regardai.

"Chérie, tu n'es pas obligée…"

"Chut. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien j' en ai envie …" dit-elle, en tirant mon short et mon boxer et je m'en débarrassais avec mes pieds. "Oh ! Oh ! Monsieur Masen… si tu n'es pas encore dur. Humm et totalement prêt."

"C'est un état permanent depuis que tu es arrivée," ris-je gravement quand elle leva les yeux vers moi avec le plus sexy des sourires. Mais quand elle lécha ses lèvres, mon rire se transforma en gémissement. "Seigneur Bella… Je ne durerai pas longtemps. Tu n'as pas la moindre… putain… idée de comment tu me regardes là," lâchai-je, en fermant les yeux pendant que sa main s'enroulait sur ma queue.

Je serai un putain de menteur si je disais que je ne le voulais pas. J'avais fantasmé là-dessus plus que je voulais l'admettre mais la voir en réalité, voir sa langue passer sur ma queue lentement et de cette façon, était si érotique, intime et incroyable. Il me fallut tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas pousser avec mes hanches pendant que sa bouche me taquinait, me léchait et me prenait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle utilisa ses mains, ses dents, sa langue, tout ce qu'elle pouvait, pour m'emmener le plus loin possible. J'étais tellement dur. Et je n'ai pas pu tenir bien longtemps, parce que la vision de ses lèvres enroulées autour de ma queue était trop. Je pouvais voir tout son amour se déverser hors d'elle. Elle n'était pas timide, n'avait pas peur de toucher, de ronronner autour de moi, de toucher mes fesses, m'incitant à bouger. Je me rapprochai de plus en plus du moment ultime et je mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Oh merde chérie, je suis tellement proche…" l'avertis-je mais elle accéléra ses mouvements et se mit à sucer plus fort et ce fut encore plus fort quand elle avala tout de moi. C'était tout ce que je pouvais supporter et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. "Seigneur," soupirai-je et ma tête retomba à nouveau contre la porte mais je dus la regarder quand son doux rire me répondit.

Elle était debout devant moi, toute en dentelle, ruban et satin, sexe, léchant ses lèvres comme si elle venait de manger un bout du phénoménal gâteau d'anniversaire. Je tendis ma main et caressai sa lèvre inférieure avec mon pouce, mes doigts effleurant sa gorge jusqu'au petit nœud entre ses seins parfaits.

"Mienne ?" demandai-je, dans un murmure.

"Oui chéri, je suis à toi," répondit-elle, en me regardant dénouer le ruban jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre. "Joyeux Anniversaire Edward," murmura-t-elle en réponse.

"Tu étais la seule chose que je voulais et j'en ai eu beaucoup," lui dis-je, en atteignant les nœuds sur ses hanches que je tirais aussi. "Je t'aime, ma douce… plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible."

"Je t'aime aussi bébé. Emmène-moi au lit," ordonna-telle, en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la soulevai et nous tombâmes dans le lit défait pour que je puisse me perdre en elle.


	97. Ch 95 - Bella

**. **

**95 - Bella**

**Tampa… Lundi 21 juin 2010 à 6 : 13**

"Rendors-toi, mon cœur," murmura doucement Edward, en repoussant mes cheveux de sur mon front. "Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite il faut que j'aille travailler."

Je fis un bruit pour lui répondre et tendis mes lèvres pour un baiser.

Edward fit un petit rire et partit pour la salle de bain. Ce fut silencieux pendant un instant puis j'entendis le bruit de l'eau.

Je tirai sur le drap, m'étirant pour faire l'inventaire de mes douleurs. Ce n'était pas grand-chose même si ça m'étonnait. La nuit d'avant Edward avait vraiment apprécié son cadeau et avait passé un long moment à le déballer, aimant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait. Quand enfin nous fûmes ensemble ce fut lent et doux. C'était une autre première fois pour moi parce que nous étions l'un face à l'autre dans la position que j'appellerai de la cuillère inversée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mouvement mais cette position nous laissait libre de nous toucher et c'est ce que nous avions fait. Nos mains avaient caressé et taquiné tout ce que nous pouvions atteindre et quand nous avions joui ça avait été ensemble, presqu'aucun son ne s'échappant de notre étreinte.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire combien j'étais amoureuse de lui après l'avoir rencontré. Je l'aimais avant bien sûr, je le savais… mais à présent… C'était comme s'il s'était incrusté dans chacun de mes pores, comme si je ne respirais que parce qu'il le faisait lui aussi. Comment étais-je supposée devoir le laisser dans deux semaines, je ne savais pas. J'espérai que les filles auraient des réponses à me donner, je le leur demanderai plus tard.

La douche se mit à couler me tirant de mes pensées. Bien sûr ça ne me conduisit qu'à penser à Edward mouillé et seul sous la douche.

_Au diable tout ça? _ Pensai-je en repoussant les couvertures.

J'attrapai le t-shirt d'Edward qui était par terre et me dépêchai d'aller dans l'autre salle de bain. Ensuite je revins à la chambre souriant à Emmett qui se frottait les yeux en allant à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Une fois dans la chambre, j'enlevai le t-shirt et entrai dans la salle de bain, refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas alerter Edward.

Ça avait dû marcher parce quand j'entrai dans la douche, il sursauta de surprise en réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ma douce ?" demanda-t-il, me mettant sous le jet avec lui.

Je rigolai. "La pensée de toi tout seul là-dessous… mouillé… c'est trop pour que je résiste."

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il sourit effrontément. "Alors tu as décidé de venir… te mouiller avec moi ?"

Son érection qui était tout de suite dure entre nous, tapa contre mon ventre alors que je ronronnais. "Oh Sergent… je suis toujours _mouillée _pour toi. Je croyais que tu le savais."

J'avais à peine fini de dire les mots que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Il emmêla ses doigts dans mes mèches humides et prit ma tête dans sa main pour contrôler le baiser.

Enfin il se retira et posa son front contre le mien, nous respirions l'air chaud et humide de cet espace clos. "Putain Isabella. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça et t'attendre à ce que je reste sage."

Je lui souris et tournai dans ses bras pour pouvoir poser mes mains sur le carrelage et m'appuyant contre lui. Je regardai derrière moi et le taquinai. "Qui a dit que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu restes sage ?"

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, je me tortillai contre lui et j'avais cette expression de désir qu'il pouvait voir sur mon visage, il bougea sa main pour prendre sa queue. Je pouvais le voir la serrer et glisser de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il tirait sur sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

"Putain," siffla-t-il presque pour lui-même. "Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas mal ?"

Je secouai la tête et fis ma voix la plus douce pour lui dire : "Baise-moi Sergent. Je veux te sentir toute la journée pendant que nous serons séparés."

Il n'eut pas la moindre hésitation. Il se positionna derrière moi et posa une main sur ma hanche pour me stabiliser, il se servit de l'autre pour s'aligner avec mon entrée et il poussa lentement.

Je n'avais pas menti quand j'avais dit que j'étais toujours mouillée pour lui. J'étais tout à fait prête et il glissa avec facilité jusqu'à ce que nos cuisses se touchent. "Seigneur c'est bon," gémis-je, me sentant me serrer autour de lui pendant que je m'ajustai à lui.

"Seigneur Bella !" gémit-il. "Je te jure que c'est meilleur à chaque fois !"

Il n'y eut plus aucun mot après cela. L'air chaud et humide était comme une couverture au-dessus de nous et Edward commença à bouger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de m'appuyer contre le mur pendant qu'il poussait avec efficacité. Ses mains sur mes hanches me stabilisaient du mieux possible et dans cette position il arrivait à atteindre tous les bons endroits pour me faire voir les étoiles.

Juste quand je pensais que ça devenait trop – la chaleur, l'humidité, la pression de ses mains et la friction plus bas – Edward passa sa main et trouva mon clitoris.

"Jouis pour moi chérie," souffla-il la voix rauque.

Quand ses doigts se posèrent là c'en fut fini de moi. La lumière blanche explosa derrière mes paupières alors que je jouis et son nom sortit de mes lèvres. Et ça l'entraina à une dernière rude poussée, je le sentis se libérer en moi, sa queue palpitant.

Nous restâmes là plusieurs minutes retrouvant notre souffle jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se retire nous faisant gémir. Il tendit ses bras et je l'enlaçai.

"Seigneur, je t'aime," soupira-t-il. "Fuck ! Quelle façon de commencer ma journée !"

"Pas de jeu de mots…" ris-je et il me regarda d'un air espiègle.

A cet instant la température de l'eau changea et Edward soupira. "Visiblement nous sommes restés ici assez longtemps."

Je ris et attrapai le savon avant de le lui donner. "Commence pendant que je me lave les cheveux."

C'est ce qu'il fit. Quand mes cheveux furent rincés il me tira contre lui. "Finis, il faut que j'y aille et que je m'habille."

"Tu me dis au revoir avant de partir ?" demandai-je, en caressant ses lèvres des miennes.

"Oui." Il me fit un dernier baiser et sortit en attrapant une serviette.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti je m'occupai de l'après shampoing puis lavai mon corps avec le gel que j'avais apporté de Floride. Je voulais être sortie de la douche avant qu'Edward ne parte – sans mentionner que l'eau refroidissait.

Edward en finissait avec ses chaussures quand j'entrai dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de moi et l'autre autour de mes cheveux.

"Humm tu as l'air assez bonne pour être mangée," dit-il en se penchant, pour récupérer une goutte d'eau qui perlait sur mon épaule.

En riant je saisis son visage et lui donnai un long baiser. "Maintenant va travailler. Tu peux m'envoyer des messages quand tu peux, je pense que nous allons simplement rester ici aujourd'hui …"

Il hocha la tête puis m'embrassa et se glissa hors de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui pendant que je m'habillais.

Je l'entendis parler avec les gars en sortant puis le SUV démarra et s'éloigna pendant que je cherchai ses plaques d'identification pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

ooo

"Les filles je peux vous demander quelque chose ?" Je regardai Alice et Rose qui étaient installées confortablement sur le canapé et le fauteuil. Nous avions décidé de rester là pour la journée, puisque nous étions complètement épuisées après ce week-end avec nos hommes.

"Qu'y a-t-il Bellsy ?" demanda Rose, en baissant le son de la télé.

"C'est difficile de quitter les gars quand ce moment arrive ? Nous ne sommes ici que depuis deux jours et je ne peux même pas imaginer que ça va arriver…"

Alice soupira. "Bella je souhaiterai pouvoir te dire qu'il y a une solution facile. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Honnêtement c'est une des choses les plus difficiles que tu auras jamais à faire – dire au revoir et t'en aller. Nous le faisons depuis des années maintenant et ça ne devient malheureusement jamais plus facile."

Rose me fit un sourire triste. "La seule consolation cette fois-ci c'est qu'ils ne partent plus à l'étranger. C'est le plus dur… quand tu sais qu'ils vont dans une zone de guerre qu'ils peuvent être blessés ou tués à n'importe quel moment. Maintenant… ouais c'est difficile mais ils sont ici, à Tampa, ils ne repartiront plus en Afghanistan. Tu comprends ?"

Je hochai la tête." Oui je peux comprendre. Et oui Rose tu as raison. Nous devons être reconnaissantes pour cela. Je sais simplement que ça va être difficile. Vous ne montrez rien quand ils vous laissent et je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrai faire de même."

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux en secouant la tête.

Alice se calma assez pour me répondre. "Bella tu ne nous vois pas juste après qu'ils nous aient quittées. On pleure à chaque fois. Nous essayons d'être fortes pour eux, ils peuvent toujours le dire. Je sais que Jasper est malheureux de me voir comme ça mais habituellement je n'y peux rien."

Rose fut d'accord et dit : "J'ai tendance à boire, trop, mais je ne te recommanderai pas de le faire. Tu te réveilles et non seulement tu es triste et la douleur n'est pas partie mais en plus tu es malade."

Nous rîmes sachant exactement de quoi elle parlait.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua Alice. "On sait quand ce sera cette fois. Quand nous partirons nous saurons qu'il ne reste plus que trois mois, presque et ils reviendront à la maison. Et comme Rose l'a dit pendant ces trois mois ils seront en sécurité. Pas de bombes, pas d'ennemis armés, pas l'inquiétude d'attendre qu'un homme en uniforme vienne frapper à notre porte. Donc nous nous soutiendrons, nous les appellerons, enverrons des messages et nous verrons sur sKyPe autant que nous le pourrons et nous allons traverser ces trois mois du mieux que nous le pourrons."

"Nous serons avec toi ma chérie," promit Rose, en me faisant un sourire. "Ça ira ?"

Alice qui était à côté de moi sur le canapé me serra la main.

Rose haussa les épaules. "C'est ce que nous faisons pour les unes pour les autres Bella. Pas de souci." Elle remonta le son. "Et maintenant qui veut faire un marathon _Real Housewives _?"

Quelques minutes plus tard mon téléphone bipa m'indiquant l'arrivée d'un message.

_E : Juste une minute pendant que les autres boivent. Il fait très chaud. Comment va amour ?_

Je souris en appuyant sur la touche répondre.

_B : on regarde la télé. On est allées faire un tour pour trouver un endroit où manger, un subway mais il fait trop chaud pour rester dehors._

_E : Subway. J'ai eu une réunion avec les officiers et j'ai eu juste le temps de prendre quelques cheetos. Manger me paraitrait très bien maintenant._

_B : je ferai des lasagnes pour ce soir, chéri, tu auras plein à manger._

_E : chiche! **sourire** pain à l'ail aussi?_

_B : Bien sûr. S'il n'y a pas de pain à l'ail et une salade italienne, ce ne sont plus des lasagnes ? *secoue la tête*_

_E : Bien. Mon estomac gronde déjà, chérie._

_E : il faut que j'y aille. A dans quelques heures. Je t'aime !_

_B : je t'aime aussi. A bientôt !_

Je rangeai mon téléphone, mon cœur se sentit bien mieux que depuis qu'Edward m'avait quittée. Je savais que les filles avaient raison… les quitter allait être très difficile mais avoir les mots doux d'Edward au bout de mes doigts allégerait un peu ma peine.


	98. Ch 96 - Edward

.

**96 – Edward**

**Tampa… Mardi 22 juin 2010 à 11 : 30**

"Allez, allez, allez ! Ce n'est pas assez rapide. Bougez-le !" hurla Emmett aux nouvelles recrues sur le parcours d'obstacle. Il aimait vraiment les secouer parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien y faire. D'abord c'était le plus costaud et deuxièmement c'était lui leur supérieur. Et en plus il aimait les mettre dans une situation que je lui avais déjà fait subir.

En riant je m'appuyai contre le mur, sortant mon téléphone. Pas de message de Bella encore mais les filles avaient dit qu'elles allaient faire du shopping aujourd'hui. Les gars m'avaient dit de ne pas m'attendre à trop d'échanges aujourd'hui car '_elles prennent cette merde très au sérieux'._

Je levais les yeux quand Wells arriva en boitillant devant moi, avec ses béquilles, en souriant comme s'il venait de gagner le gros lot.

"Hé Sergent," soupira-t-il avec lassitude mais toujours avec le sourire.

"Qu'a dit le docteur, Jeff ?" demandai-je, remarquant que son plâtre avait été changé.

"Tout est bon monsieur. Je guéris bien. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème," expliqua-t-il, en haussant une épaule. "Je vais rester ici jusqu'en octobre."

"Tu as renouvelé ? Et ils te gardent ici ?" demandai-je.

"Ouais," dit-il en souriant. "Ma femme est déjà là. Elle a quitté Miami hier. En fait, elle est à la plage, sur la base aujourd'hui."

Nous nous interrompîmes quand Emmett annonça la pause pour le déjeuner. Et la dernière chose que m'avait dite Jeff me rappela qu'il fallait que je parle aux filles.

Je me tournai vers Wells et lui donnait une tape dans le dos. "C'est bien ça mon gars. Demande à Emmett de t'amener la voir pour le déjeuner. Compris ?"

"Oui monsieur," il rit en poussant sur ses béquilles.

Je fis défiler les numéros sur mon téléphone, composai le numéro de Bella et m'éloignai.

"Hey sexy," ronronna-t-elle dans le téléphone.

En souriant, je roulai des yeux. "Salut ma douce. As-tu acheté tout le magasin ?"

"Non," répondit-elle en riant. " Mais j'ai trouvé ce vraiment très joli ensemble de sous-vêtements…"

Je gémis sans honte. "Quelle couleur ?"

"Noir."

"Bien. Et est-ce que tu as pris une photo ?" ris-je.

"Non. Souffre un peu grand garçon. Tu le verras bien assez tôt," dit-elle de façon hautaine. "Alors à quoi dois-je ce plaisir, sergent ?"

"Crois-moi Isabella," commençai-je incapable de m'empêcher de la taquiner. "Je vais te montrer du plaisir quand je vais rentrer. Je pense que cette marque sur le ventre est en train de s'effacer…"

"Promesses… promesses…"

"Chut ma belle," ricanai-je. "Deux choses, amour. D'abord… Je veux qu'on sorte tous les deux vendredi. Juste toi et moi."

"C'est un rendez-vous Masen ?" rigola-t-elle. "De jolis vêtements et tout ça ?"

"Ou madame," ris-je. "S'il te plait ?"

"Bien sûr chéri. Et maintenant j'ai une bonne raison d'acheter des choses, mis à part les choses que tu m'enlèves au bout de trente secondes."

"Continue à acheter mademoiselle Swan. Ce sont les trente secondes les plus douces de ma vie," dis-je baissant ma voix car je savais que ce ton la rendait folle. "Mon but c'est d'enlever toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel de ton joli cul avant que tu rentres chez toi. Et ensuite peut-être que je les encadrerai simplement pour me rappeler que tu ne devrais pas en porter."

"Oh putain," gémit-elle. "Edward Masen s'il te plait ne me rend pas folle alors que je suis debout au milieu du centre commercial. S'il te plait ?"

Je ris sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas honte de me rendre la pareille mais je voulais lui demander autre chose.

"D'accord, autre chose chérie. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir avec nous sur la base demain ? Il y a une plage, vous pourriez y passer la journée. Je vous ai entendu parler de ça," lui dis-je.

"Oh oui… Attends laisse-moi leur demander." Je l'entendis leur demander puis elle revint vers moi après que j'aie entendu leurs réponses excitées. "C'est un oui."

"D'accord, bon… alors il faut que vous veniez avec nous, tôt le matin ou alors vous ne pourrez pas rentrer. C'est nous qui devons vous faire entrer. D'accord ?"

"Oui pas de problème."

"Bien," soupirai-je en souriant sachant qu'elle serait proche de moi demain. "Il faut que j'aille me chercher à manger. On se voit à la maison ?"

Quelque chose concernant cette dernière partie était trop bien.

"Je t'aime," chanta-t-elle en raccrochant.

ooo

"Edward,"

"Humm ?" marmonnai-je contre le ventre de Bella sans ouvrir les yeux.

J'étais installé trop confortablement et l'estomac plein. Nous étions au bord du sommeil, nous venions de donner du plaisir à l'autre et je n'avais pas plaisanté… le suçon juste au-dessus de son bikini avait disparu plus vite qu'espéré. Et maintenant ses doigts passaient doucement dans mes cheveux encore et encore.

"Où tu m'emmènes vendredi ?" demanda-t-elle, en grattant mon crâne avec ses ongles.

"Ailleurs Isabella," grognai-je les yeux fermés, luttant contre mon sourire parce qu'elle était frustrée.

"Où ?"

Je levai la tête posant mon menton sur son nombril et enroulant mes bras autour d'elle. "Tu veux vraiment le savoir ma douce ?"

Je ris quand son nez se fronça adorablement. C'était inestimable de voir le conflit en elle – garder la surprise ou la ruiner.

"Non, je suppose que non," soupira-t-elle enfin, boudant juste un peu.

"Bien," dis-je en embrassant sa peau douce, ouvrant la bouche pour faire tourbillonner ma langue dans son nombril. "Je veux juste te sortir, ma belle. Laisse-moi faire ça."

"D'accord," rit-elle en me souriant. "Et pour demain ?" demanda-t-elle avant que j'ai pu reposer ma tête. Je haussai un sourcil alors elle expliqua plus longuement. "Je veux dire vous ferez une pause pour venir nous voir ? Manger avec nous ?"

"Tout à fait. Pourquoi ?" demandai-je, en rampant pour m'installer entre ses jambes. Je posai mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête et enlevai les cheveux de devant son visage. "Dès que nous serons en pause pour le déjeuner nous viendrons à vous."

"Cool," dit-elle rayonnante. "Je vais prévoir assez de choses pour nous tous alors."

"Tu veux dire que ne n'aurai pas à manger de la mal bouffe demain ?" demandai-je avec enthousiasme, elle rit et sa tête retomba dans les oreillers.

"Non. Je vais certainement faire quelque chose de mieux que des frites, sergent. Promis." Elle rit et ça devint un gémissement doux quand j'embrassai son cou exposé.

"J'y compte," affirmai-je, glissant le long de son corps là où le suçon était maintenant bien défini. Je passai ma langue autour et fermai les yeux. "Ah oui… une nouvelle règle pour notre rendez-vous ? Isabella… pas de culotte."


	99. Ch 97 - Bella

.

**97 - Bella**

**Tampa… mercredi 23 juin 2010 à 8 : 35**

"Allez mesdames, allons-y!" entendis-je Emmett nous appeler du séjour.

J'attrapai mon grand sac avec tout ce qu'il me fallait, de mon kindle à mon portefeuille en passant par mon téléphone et ma crème solaire, posant mes lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de ma tête et je sortis de la chambre. Je savais que nous étions déjà en retard et j'espérai que les filles soient prêtes. Je les retrouvais dans le hall et souris.

"Vous avez l'air parfaites."

Et c'était vrai. Après l'invitation d'Edward hier, nous avions décidé, puisque nous étions déjà au centre commercial d'acheter tout ce dont nous aurions besoin. Nous nous étions acheté des robes légères que nous pourrions porter de la maison jusqu'à la plage ainsi qu'un grand sac, de la crème solaire et de petites serviettes de plage. Rose portait une tunique rose fuschia Ralph Lauren de forme empire à manches courtes. Alice portait une robe blanche avec un col rond et des manches plissées qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs et sa peau claire à la perfection.

"Toi aussi," m'assura Rose en me souriant. "Edward va admirer la couleur."

Pour moi nous avions trouvé une robe éponge avec un dos nu nouée autour du cou et un lien qui passait sous ma poitrine mais ce qu'aimerait Edward le plus ce serait la couleur bleue, bleu marine, mais toujours bleu. Ce qui était assorti au bikini que j'avais dessous.

"Oui j'apprécie," dit une voix derrière Alice.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Edward me regarder avec le regard sombre et il rit.

"Allez mesdames," dit Jasper d'une voix trainante depuis la porte de sa chambre. "Nous allons être en retard."

Edward prit mon sac et glissa son autre bras autour de ma taille en marchant avec moi jusqu'à sa voiture. Je commençai à ouvrir la porte arrière mais il m'ouvrit celle de devant et me dit : "Ils peuvent s'asseoir à l'arrière.

Je levai les yeux, il me sourit simplement et me fit signe de monter.

En chemin vers la base, ils nous montrèrent les jolis coins et les belles vues. Tampa est une ville magnifique si différente de Seattle et de Forks. Washington est joli aussi, tout y est vert mais Tampa est fraîche et dynamique, le golfe du Mexique et la chaleur du soleil donnent une sensation différente du Pacifique nord.

Quand Edward s'arrêta à la porte de la base, les gars lui passèrent leurs papiers d'identité militaire et il les remit tous au garde. "Nous avons trois visiteurs aujourd'hui."

Le garde regarda par la vitre, nous lui fîmes bonjour et il sourit. "Je vais avoir besoin de voir leurs papiers d'identité, ainsi ce sera noté." Je sortis mon permis de conduire et les filles leur donnèrent leur carte d'identité d'épouse militaire, je les passai à Edward qui les lui tendit.

Après une minute le garde revint et rendit les six cartes à Edward. "Passez une bonne journée Mesdames. Sergent."

"Merci," dîmes-nous à l'unisson, faisant rire Edward, Emmett et Jasper tandis qu'Edward passait la grille qui s'était ouverte.

Après nous avoir amenées là où il voulait nous déposer Edward dit, "Je vous appellerai quand nous aurons la pause pour déjeuner, d'accord ?"

"D'accord !" Je me penchai pour l'embrasser rapidement sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre leur lieu de travail. "Je t'aime bébé."

Il sourit. "Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Amusez-vous bien mesdames."

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et prîmes la glacière que nous avions mis là avec le repas pour six et nous fîmes au revoir pendant que la voiture s'éloignait.

"A la plage !" dit Alice joyeusement, nous attrapant par les bras en se mettant entre Rose et moi. "Le soleil nous appelle."

ooo

J'étais sur ma serviette les yeux fermés quand je sentis quelque chose heurter mon pied. Je me relevai sur les coudes et je vis un ballon de volley posé sur le sable.

"Désolé pour ça !" fit une voix.

Quand je levai les yeux je vis que ça provenait d'un gars mignon, qui je le supposais, devait avoir autour de vingt ans. Lui et deux amis arrivèrent vers nous en courant, sourires enfantins sur leurs visages. Ils étaient torses nus et ne portaient rien d'autre que des maillots de bain et des plaques d'identification. Ils étaient mignons – bien loin d'Edward ou même d'Emmett et de Jasper – et leur langage corporel était complètement compréhensible.

"Vous profitez bien de la plage, jolies dames ?" demanda le gars qui s'était déjà excusé. "Nous ne vous avons pas fait mal avec le ballon?"

"C'était de ma faute de toute façon," dit le deuxième, son visage rougissant légèrement. "Je suis Tim. Voici Shawn et Ryder." Il fit signe vers le gars le plus près de moi alors que le premier s'intéressait plus à Rose.

"Non, c'était juste mon pied. Je suis Bella. Ravie de vous rencontrer." En désignant les filles je dis, "Voici Alice et puis Rose."

"Vous rendez visite à quelqu'un ? Je ne vous ai jamais vues ici avant, et je pense que j'aurai remarqué une jolie fille comme toi." Shawn flirtait évidemment avec moi et bien que j'en sois flattée je n'étais pas du tout intéressée.

"Rose. Joli prénom," lui dit Ryder. "Vous voulez jouer au volley ? On pourrait être une équipe."

Je regardai Alice et je la vis s'empêcher de rire et puis je remarquai que Rose essayait de faire briller son alliance.

"Allez ! Venez on va jouer !" essaya-t-il encore quand elle ne dit rien. "Si vous ne savez pas jouer, je peux aider…"

"Désolé," dit Rose doucement. "Je suis mariée." Elle leva sa main et agita son doigt.

Alice fit de même. "Moi aussi, Désolée !"

Shawn me regardait attentivement. "Et toi Bella ? Je ne vois pas d'alliance…"

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Evidement j'allais lui dire merci mais je ne voulais pas être mal élevée. Ce n'était pas sa faute si je n'étais plus sur le marché – et heureusement.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour le lui dire simplement mais une voix froide et douce arriva derrière moi." Pas encore mais c'est du pareil au même. Bougez soldats !"


	100. Ch 98 - Edward

.

**98 - Edward**

**Tampa… Mercredi 23 juin 2010 à 11 : 56**

"C'est bon les gars," dis-je en regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone, "après déjeuner nous travaillerons avec les forces spéciales."

"Monsieur !" dirent-ils tous ensemble.

"Rompez," dis-je, en leur faisant signe de se disperser.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la nouvelle liste des recrues de demain. Mon équipe actuelle pouvait travailler avec les forces spéciales alors je leur lâchai un peu la bride. Il fallait trois semaines pour les amener à ce niveau, spécialement quand nous mélangions les plus jeunes avec ceux qui étaient là depuis plus longtemps. Selon mon commandant ce programme d'entrainement était considéré comme un succès. Jusqu'à présent… Je pensais que nous ne le saurions pas avant qu'ils soient sur le terrain.

"Allez Sergent, je meurs de faim," exhorta Emmett, mendiant presque.

En souriant je levai les yeux de ma liste. "Et le fait que nos femmes aient amené le déjeuner n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois aussi pressé ?"

"Euh non en fait. Elles ont le déjeuner _et _elles sont en bikini sur la plage… ça ne le fait pas être pressé ?" rit Jasper, en évitant la grosse main d'Emmett.

En riant je hochai la tête. "D'accord… Allons-y. Nous avons une heure et demie avant de revenir."

Le trajet jusqu'à la plage n'était pas long et je garai mon SUV, remarquant que bien que ce soit le milieu de la semaine le parking était presque complet. Plus loin sur la plage il y avait deux femmes avec de jeunes enfants qui jouaient dans le sable, un couple avec des uniformes différents – Air force et Armée – et enfin celles que je cherchais mais elles n'étaient pas seules.

"Oh enfer," grogna Emmett en secouant la tête. "Rose ne peut aller nulle part sans que ce genre de chose arrive," marmonna-t-il et en voyant son expression il n'était pas content.

Nos filles était relevées sur leurs coudes pendant que trois très jeunes soldats leur souriaient. L'un avait un ballon de volley et un autre semblait être très concerné par Bella. Pas que je le blâme parce qu'elle était absolument merveilleuse, couchée là, dans un très petit deux pièces bleu marine.

Bella semblait mal à l'aise comme si elle essayait d'être gentille quand les gars leur avaient demandé de se joindre à eux pour jouer.

Rose déclara qu'elle était mariée, Alice aussi ce qui ne soulagea en aucune façon la tension de Jasper et d'Emmett à côté de moi mais ça laissa cette pauvre Bella toute seule. Et tout à coup je ressentis le besoin urgent de mettre une bague au doigt de cette fille rien que pour montrer à ce putain de monde qu'elle était avec moi.

"Et toi Bella ? Je ne vois pas de bague…" sourit le premier gars. Il était jeune et stupide, putain, et il ne survivrait pas une minute près d'elle et moi encore moins s'il s'approchait ou la touchait, ça ressemblait à ce qu'il voulait faire parce qu'il était en train de se mettre à genoux à ses pieds.

Nous nous rapprochâmes et ils me suivirent vraisemblablement pour me stopper, si l'idée de faire quelque chose de stupide me passait par la tête. Mes mains se serrèrent en poings quand je fus assez près pour parler.

"Pas encore mais c'est du pareil au même !" dis-je essayant vraiment de garder une voix calme. Quand le jeune gars me regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Bouge de là soldat !" dis-je, en faisant un mouvement du menton vers l'autre côté de la plage.

Les deux autres se mirent au garde à vous, incitant l'autre à faire de même. Normalement j'aurais dû leur dire de rompre mais je n'étais pas de bonne humeur et plus particulièrement quand le premier gars continua à jeter un œil vers Bella.

"Nom et grade ?" ordonnai-je en ricanant.

"Soldat de deuxième classe Shawn Dawson, monsieur," aboya-t-il en réponse.

"Et vous ? " demanda Emmett au gars en face de Rose.

"Soldat de deuxième classe Ryder Biggs," répondit-il instantanément.

"Ryder…" murmurai-je, me remémorant la liste des nouvelles recrues et rigolant de voir Shawn Dawson et Ryder Biggs ici en chair et en os. "Laissez-moi deviner… vous venez d'arriver…"

"Monsieur," répondirent-ils tous, nerveux comme l'enfer.

"Bien," soufflai-je, mes narines se dilatèrent quand je vis le regard de Shawn dévier vers Bella à nouveau. "Soldat Dawson, vous avez un problème pour regarder droit devant vous ?" aboyai-je.

"Monsieur. Non. Monsieur !"

"Bien." Je sourcillai regardant vers Bella qui avait une expression que je ne comprenais pas. "Allez ! Vous interrompez notre pause déjeuner. Retournez à vos occupations. Vous êtes dans mon groupe d'entrainement demain les gars. Je vais vous suggérer de vous reposer. Compris ?"

Ils me jetèrent tous les trois un regard inquiet, Shawn gémit à voix haute en secouant légèrement la tête.

"Monsieur. Oui monsieur," aboyèrent-ils.

"Rompez," dis-je en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent.

"Ouais toi aussi," entendis-je dire la voix d'Emmett, il regardait le jeune homme qui bavait encore sur Rose.

Jasper ne dit rien. Le regard qu'il jeta au jeune homme qui pouvait à peine détacher ses yeux d'Alice le fit pour lui.

"Hey Edward ?" appela Bella, en tapotant ma jambe pour me ramener à la réalité. "Tu as faim ? Ou prévoirais-tu de manger les nouvelles recrues pour déjeuner ?"

Je roulais des eux en les entendant rire et je la regardai toujours de mauvaise humeur.

"Allez viens. Aide-moi à transporter tout ça à la table là-bas," m'ordonna-t-elle en se levant et en me montrant la glacière tandis que les autres aidaient leurs femmes à se relever.

J'attrapai la glacière et la suivis jusqu'à la table qui était à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle me força à m'asseoir sur le banc et se mit entre mes jambes.

"Tu sais… j'étais en train de le renvoyer, Edward," dit-elle avec douceur. Elle ne semblait pas énervée mais son expression était illisible et elle avait les bras croisés. J'opinai, la saisissant par la taille pour la rapprocher. Je savais que je venais d'être un con fini et jaloux, possessif et tout le reste mais merde ! Je venais juste de l'avoir. Tout ce qui concernait ma relation avec Balla était nouveau, dur et différent de tout ce que je connaissais déjà. Le simple fait de penser que je puisse la perdre ou que quelqu'un puisse la regarder de la même façon que moi, ou encore pire… puisse la toucher… Tout ça faisait monter des sentiments que je n'avais jamais éprouvés auparavant. J'étais habitué à ce que les hommes reluquent Tanya et ça m'était assez égal. Mais là c'était totalement différent.

Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur la douce peau de son ventre, maintenant rosée à cause du soleil, mon pouce caressa le suçon qui dépassait presque de son maillot. Elle sentait le soleil, la noix de coco et aussi Bella tout simplement. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour ne pas la toucher partout.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé," dis-je tranquillement, en la regardant enfin. "Ces hommes…"

"C'était encore un garçon Edward," souffla-elle en roulant des yeux. "Il parait même trop jeune pour pouvoir rejoindre l'armée."

"C'est vrai mon cœur… Ces jeunes ne savent pas comment se comporter près des jolies femmes Bella." Ma voix parut bourrue, plus que je ne le voulais. Je dus rire, elle leva un sourcil vers moi. "Et apparemment moi non plus," reconnus-je. "Amour, j'ai détesté cette façon qu'il avait de te regarder," ronchonnai-je, en faisant une moue comme un gamin.

Le rire de Bella me fit la regarder et elle se pencha pour embrasser mes lèvres. "Je ne veux pas de garçon, sergent. Je veux un homme et j'en ai un. Et un putain de bel homme qui plus est." Ça sortit presque comme un ronronnement et il me fallut toute ma détermination pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Je lui rendis à son grand sourire, sentant toute ma mauvaise humeur s'envoler. "Pas faux—ma douce."

"Et c'était quoi ce _pas encore _?" demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête.

"Pas. Encore," grognai-je, en exagérant et en tirant sur ses bras. "Je te l'ai dit amour. Tu es à moi. Je suis sûr que ça a été suffisamment clair dans chaque mail, chaque appel, chaque conversation sur sKyPe… pigeon voyageur…" Je souris lorsque le dernier la fit rigoler mais elle posa son front contre le mien.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle en prenant mes joues en coupe pour m'embrasser doucement.

"Je t'aime aussi bébé," dis-je en souriant quand mes mains passèrent sur son maillot, sa peau, sa merveilleuse peau. Juste pour la taquiner je laissai aller mon pouce sous son maillot pour caresser ma marque sur elle. Elle gémit et retira mes mains loin d'elle.

"Edward," rit-elle, ne montrant la table. "Déjeuner… avant d'avoir tout un tas d'ennuis en public."

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose au sujet de notre discussion sur l'exhibitionnisme mais elle rit, couvrant mes lèvres d'un seul doigt. "Ne t'avise pas de parler d'ascenseurs Masen. Mange. Avant que tu n'aies plus le temps…"

En riant j'embrassai son doigt. "Bien madame."


	101. Ch 99 - Bella

.

**99 – Bella**

**Tampa … vendredi 25 juin 2010 à 17 : 43**

J'étais tellement excitée à cause de mon rendez-vous avec Edward ce soir que je ne pouvais pas rester en place. Alice riait parce que Rose n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle allait m'attacher pour finir de s'occuper de mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas encore passé ma robe, j'étais en sous-vêtements sexy noirs, culotte et bustier, qui était fermé derrière et je pouvais le passer par les hanches plutôt que par la tête. Quand Edward m'avait dit qu'il m'emmenait dans un bel endroit, j'avais demandé aux filles de faire du shopping d'urgence le jour après la plage. Nous avions trouvé cette robe à sequins exquise dans l'un des magasins du même centre commercial où nous étions déjà allées. Elle avait trois couleurs, noir en bas, argenté au milieu et rouge en haut et chaque couleur se retrouvait sur les manches trois quart. Elle avait une encolure dégagée et m'arrivait à mi-cuisse ainsi c'était sexy sans être vulgaire.

"Vous êtes sûres que je ne dois pas mettre de bijoux ?" leur demandai-je de nouveau. Plutôt je leur avais demandé si je pouvais leur emprunter quelque chose parce que je n'avais rien acheté et elles avaient dit que la robe se suffisait à elle-même.

"Bella," souffla Alice en croisant les bras. "Fais-nous confiance s'il te plait ? Nous savons de quoi nous parlons."

En riant je tendis les mains faisant signe de me rendre. "Bien. Vous avez gagné. Vous savez tout ça mieux que moi."

"D'accord chérie. Regarde-toi." Rose se poussa et je pus voir mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Même sans la robe je pouvais déjà dire que Rose avait fait un travail fabuleux avec mes cheveux et comme toujours Alice avait été géniale avec le maquillage. Mes yeux étaient bordés d'un trait noir qu'elle avait estompé avec son doigt. Ensuite elle avait ajouté suffisamment de couleur sur mes paupières, mes joues et mes lèvres sans qu'il y en ait trop. Rose avait bouclé mes cheveux avec son plus grand fer puis m'avait coiffée avec un peigne à grosses dents ce qui faisait tomber les cheveux en vrac et en vagues très sexy.

Apparemment elles auraient pu dire que j'étais sur le point d'exploser quand je me tournais vers elles parce qu'elles dirent "pas de larmes, tu ruinerais ton maquillage !"

Je rigolai en secouant la tête. "D'accord, d'accord. Pas de larmes. Merci à toutes les deux. Vraiment." Je passai mes mains sur mes yeux rapidement pour m'empêcher de pleurer et je soupirai. "Merci."

"Allez maintenant mettons cette robe," dit Alice en souriant. "Edward a dit dix-huit heures précises."

Je les laissais m'escorter jusqu'à la chambre. Rose prit la robe qui était suspendue dans le placard pendant qu'Alice ouvrait une autre boite du centre commercial. Les talons m'inquiétaient mais elles avaient insisté en disant que ça irait même si nous allions danser après manger. Je ne savais pas si c'était ce qui était prévu ou non mais je voulais être sûre de ne pas tomber pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

Une fois complètement habillée je lissai l'ourlet, arrangeai mes manches et me tournai vers les filles. "A quoi je ressemble ?"

"Prête pour une nuit en ville," dit Rose, en souriant confiante.

Alice hocha la tête. "Tu es superbe Bells. Allez, vas-y." Elle me chassa, ça la fit ressembler à quelqu'un qui chasserait des mouches. "Il est pile l'heure, tu es juste dans les temps."

Je leur fis un câlin à chacune attrapai le petit sac argenté que j'avais emprunté à Alice qui contenait déjà mon téléphone et tout ce dont je pourrai avoir besoin pour ce soir et ensuite sortis.

Quand j'arrivai dans le séjour, Emmett et Jasper sifflèrent en souriant.

"Tu es fantastique Bellsy," dit Emmett, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"C'est vrai ma chère," ajouta Jasper. "Ce soir Edward est un homme chanceux."

L'homme en question se leva de son fauteuil, ses yeux fixés sur moi, lui-même magnifique, ça me coupa presque le souffle. Son costume était bleu marine, presque noir avec une chemise blanche et la cravate assortie. Il ne s'était pas rasé alors il avait une barbe du matin – juste comme j'aimais qu'il soit – et ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et ils étaient un peu ébouriffés et sauvages sur le dessus. Edward en costume était indescriptible.

"Seigneur Bella," souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, en s'approchant doucement de moi à la porte. "Tu es stupéfiante. Tu es sacrément belle."

Après avoir redressé sa cravate, je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai en faisant attention de ne pas le salir avec mon rouge à lèvre. "Et toutes les femmes vont m'envier ce soir, Sergent." Il commença à se pencher pour m'embrasser à nouveau mais le raclement de gorge d'Alice derrière moi l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Maquillage Edward. Si tu le ruines je vais devoir me venger," le taquina-t-elle.

Il recula et sourit. "Désolé Alice." Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux petites boites. "Tu veux bien les accepter et les mettre ce soir ma belle?"

Il enleva le couvercle de la première boite et je vis un magnifique bracelet avec un charme en forme de cœur. Dans la deuxième boite il y avait une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de goutte d'argent avec un petit diamant au centre. Elles étaient toutes aussi belles que le bracelet.

En regardant Alice et Rose je leur fis un regard taquin. "Voilà pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je mette de bijoux n'est-ce pas ?" Je me tournai vers Edward. "Ça me fait très plaisir mais c'est trop je vais les mettre chéri. Ils sont très beaux."

Il passa rapidement le bracelet à mon poignet en secouant la tête. "Ils vont juste sublimer la femme qui les porte, amour."

J'avalai la boule dans ma gorge et lui tendis les boucles d'oreille puis pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Si je ne faisais pas attention j'allais me mettre à pleurer de bonheur et je ruinerai le travail acharné des filles.

"Tu es prête chérie ?" dit-il, en m'offrant son bras que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

"Ne nous attendez pas," dis-je en plaisantant aux autres tandis que nous passions la porte d'entrée pour nous retrouver dans l'air étouffant de la nuit.


	102. Ch 100 - Edward

.

**100 – Edward**

**Tampa… Vendredi 25 juin 2010 à 19 : 32**

"Monsieur votre table dans la salle Dessert est prête," annonça l'homme d'un certain âge en souriant vers Bella.

L'endroit où j'avais décidé d'amener Bella était lié à l'histoire locale sans mentionner sa haute qualité. Cet endroit était riche en tradition même en ce qui concernait le personnel. Ce n'était pas tellement que je me soucie de tout cela mais je voulais juste gâter Bella. En dépit de ses protestations c'était la première fois que j'avais la chance de le faire et j'avais commencé par les bijoux, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Nous étions assis dans une pièce lambrissée en bois sombres et riches et nous étions éclairés par des bougies. Nous étions attendus, bien que nous l'ignorions, parce que nous ne faisions que parler – non-stop – et rire… beaucoup. Bella me parlait de ses élèves, de son père et de Seattle et je lui parlais de mes parents, de mon enfance à Chicago et de toute la merde qui était arrivée pendant ma formation initiale. Nous aurions pu penser que nous nous étions déjà tout raconté par mail depuis le début, que nous connaissions toutes les choses concernant l'autre mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ou peut-être c'était simplement le fait que nous voulions nous connaitre toujours plus.

On nous conduisit dans l'autre salle et je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Bella était magnifique, absolument impeccable, de ses cheveux, en passant par sa robe et jusqu'à ses chaussures qui faisait quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire à ses jambes. Plus d'un homme tourna sa tête dans sa direction pendant que nous passions et quelques femmes aussi si je voulais être honnête. Les serveurs faisaient du zèle pour l'aider. Ça me fit sourire avec une très grande fierté car c'était moi qui étais avec elle - un sentiment complètement différent de ce que j'avais ressenti avec le jeune idiot sur la plage. Il l'avait regardée comme s'il voulait la manger, ce qu'il avait payé chèrement à son premier jour d'entrainement.

"Chéri, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir encore avaler quelque chose," rigola-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle regarda autour de nous, nous étions dans un petit box. "Mais merci pour tout ça," dit-elle, en faisant un geste de la main.

En rigolant je lui pris la main et l'embrassai. " Je ne vais pas manger davantage, non plus mais je pense … un cognac et un cappuccino ne pourraient pas faire de mal," suggérai-je, en les commandant quand notre serveur fit une apparition. J'aurai besoin de ce dernier car je devais conduire et que j'avais déjà pris quelques verres de vin pendant le diner. "Et de rien mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ma douce."

Comme nous disposions d'un peu d'intimité, je saisis l'opportunité de l'embrasser une fois que nos boissons furent servies. Je fis passer ses cheveux derrière son épaule et caressai son cou d'une main tandis que l'autre ne pouvait résister à aller caresser ses belles jambes. Ce fut un baiser lent et fou qui nous emporta. C'était détendu et familier comme si nous nous étions embrassés notre vie durant et pas depuis une satanée semaine. Cette dernière pensée causa un soubresaut à mon cœur parce qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une autre avant que je la perde pour trois putains de mois.

Je m'éloignai un tout petit peu et embrassai son front tandis que ses doigts caressaient ma mâchoire. "Tu es en forme pour danser ?" lui demandai-je en souriant à son doux rire.

"Ouais," dit-elle finalement en prenant une gorgée de mon café. "Absolument."

ooo

J'avais déjà très envie de Bella au moment où je garai la voiture au centre-ville. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir résister et danser mais j'allai quand même essayer. En réalité tout ce que je voulais c'était trouver un coin bien sombre, garer le SUV et la prendre sur mes genoux mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

"Reste là," lui dis-je doucement, j'éteignis la voiture et sortis pour marcher à ses côtés.

Je la tournai pour qu'elle soit face à moi et je m'avançai entre ses jambes, la cachant à quiconque pourrait passer dans la rue. Elle sourit et m'attrapa par la cravate.

"Enlève-la, je n'en ai pas besoin ici… mais putain il faut que je t'embrasse," lui dis-je, en sortant de ma veste et en défaisant quelques boutons de ma chemise tandis qu'elle faisait coulisser la cravate.

Tout ça fut jeté en vrac dans la voiture mais revînmes à l'autre immédiatement. Une de mes mains passa dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre caressait sa jambe et allait sous sa robe. Les jambes de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de moi, la faisant rougir, m'amenant tout contre elle et me faisant grogner longuement, me permettant tout juste d'entre son halètement doux contre ma bouche.

Je me figeai quand ma main rencontra de la dentelle et de la soie. Je me reculai et baissai les yeux vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je, en jouant avec le bord de sa culotte.

"Culo…oh !" elle rit, sa tête retombant. "J'ai oublié Edward ! La robe était si courte et puis ce sont les filles qui m'ont habillée…"

"Tu vas avoir des ennuis Isabella," lui dis-je, en approchant mes lèvres de son oreille, pinçant et léchant sa peau tandis que mon autre main remontait sa robe. J'attrapai son sous-vêtement, le fis glisser lentement et le rangeai dans ma poche immédiatement. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir de la dentelle noire et je pus sentir qu'elle était mouillée. "Déjà mouillée ma douce ?"

"Oui," souffla-t-elle en me regardant sous ses longs cils. Son maquillage lui donnait une expression de sexe pur, de désir et de besoin décomplexé.

"J'avais dit pas de culotte ce soir," chantonnai-je à son oreille. "Maintenant … ce sera pas de culotte du week-end !"

Elle rit mais c'était sensuel et sexy. "Tout ce que tu veux… Sergent."

Ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, mes doigts exploraient son sexe nu maintenant, taquinaient, touchaient mais ne lui donnaient pas ce qu'elle voulait le plus. Je voulais qu'elle soit humide et gonflée pendant que nous danserions. Je voulais qu'elle retienne tout ce que je pourrais boire d'elle. Et j'étais prêt à parier que nous ne rentrerions pas à la maison avant que je lui ai soutiré au moins un bon orgasme.

Ses hanches commencèrent à répondre à mon rythme et c'est à ce moment que je me reculai loin d'elle en posant son front contre le mien. "Viens danser avec moi," dis-je, bien que ce soit une question. Si elle m'avait dit non, si elle me voulait tout de suite, je n'allai pas discuter mais elle descendit gracieusement du trottoir, prenant ma main dans la sienne une fois que j'eus fini de rouler les manches de ma chemise.

Le club était vibrant de basses, les corps se tordaient sous les lumières clignotantes. Je guidai Bella au milieu de la piste pour nous perdre au milieu des autres. Certains étaient deux, d'autres plus mais peu importe, je n'avais d'yeux que pour cette jeune fille qui avait le dos appuyé contre moi tandis que nous nous déhanchions sur "S et M" de Rihanna.

J'enlevai les cheveux de son cou et posai ma main à plat sur son ventre et la serrai contre moi. Je déposai de longs baisers mouillés sur son cou, je jouais avec le feu sachant que ce serait sans fin.

Nous dansâmes encore un moment, bûmes puis retournâmes sur la piste. Cette fois ci c'était Britney Spears "_Hold it against Me_", je passai une jambe entre les siennes la tirant contre moi pas seulement pour cacher mon érection mais pour chercher une friction. J'eus le sentiment que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. J'agrippai ses cheveux et tirai sa tête en arrière, un peu comme la première nuit où nous nous étions retrouvés en face, pour taquiner la peau douce juste en dessous de son oreille avec mes lèvres, ma langue, mes dents. Les sons qu'elle faisait - que je sentais plus que je ne les entendais - me stimulèrent encore plus. Quand mes doigts glissèrent furtivement sous sa robe je la trouvais complètement trempée, ça me fit grogner, mon front tombant sur son épaule.

"Seigneur amour," marmonnai à son oreille, bougeant ma cuisse pour la rapprocher encore. "Putain Bella, il faut qu'on y aille…"

"S'il te plait chéri," gémit-elle, en se blottissant contre ma mâchoire. "Mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant…"

Je hochai la tête, m'éloignai d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Je l'amenai vers le couloir et m'appuyai contre le mur pour l'attendre. Ma tête tapa contre le mur en essayant de garder le contrôle mais ça échoua quand elle se retrouva face à moi… Heureusement personne ne faisait attention, je la tournai et l'appuyai contre le mur.

"Dieu, ma douce je te veux tellement," murmurai-je contre son cou, profitant du mur et glissant ma main sous sa robe pour caresser son cul parfait. Taquinant chaque entrée, me complaisant dans l'humidité qui enduisait mes doigts, je lui dis, "Je veux te prendre de toutes les façons possible Isabella."

"Merde Edward. Fais-nous sortir d'ici," supplia-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage, me forçant à la regarder. "S'il te plait…"

Je déglutis et acquiesçai, m'éloignant d'elle en lui offrant ma main. "Partons vite d'ici, chérie."


	103. Ch 101 - Bella

.

**101 – Bella**

Edward me conduisit hors du club, son bras fort et sûr autour de ma taille, j'étais presque vibrante de besoin. Le dîner avait été parfaitement doux et romantique et nous avions besoin que ce soit ainsi. Mais ensuite… Nous avions dégringolé dans une espèce de frénésie en commençant à nous embrasser puis à nous toucher durant le dessert et il était presque arrivé à me donner un orgasme, là, au milieu de la piste de danse. Quand j'étais sortie de la salle de bains il m'avait coincée contre le mur et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait touchée. Sa douce voix sexy et ses mots doux murmurés par sa voix rauque à mon oreille auraient suffi.

Sa main resserra sa prise sur ma taille et me rapprocha encore de lui alors que nous allions vers la voiture. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la portière, je me retournai, dos à la voiture et le tirai contre moi. J'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne pouvais pas attendre que nous soyons rentrés.

"Embrasse-moi," suppliai-je, passant mes doigts dans ses mèches courtes. "S'il te plait em…"

Il ne perdit pas de temps, il captura mes lèvres tandis que ses mains me serraient encore plus contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient fermes et chaudes, suçaient ma lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure, les goûtant, les taquinant, caressant toute ma bouche de sa langue. Je pouvais sentir la jeune barbe sur ses joues, les poils de ses bras contre les miens alors qu'il me poussait encore plus contre la voiture et ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Ne sentant comme une dévergondée j'arrêtai de l'embrasser et haletai : "Touche-moi. Oh s'il te plait! J'ai besoin de plus."

Je savais que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à la maison mais j'avais tellement besoin de jouir que j'avais mal.

Edward devait le savoir parce que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne à nouveau, il passa sa main sur mon côté jusqu'au genou et ensuite il leva ma jambe, me tenant prête pour lui, lui permettant d'appuyer sa queue dure contre moi à travers son pantalon. J'eus cette pensée fugace que la trace de mon excitation aller rester là sur le devant du pantalon d'Edward mais au moment où il poussa contre moi tout le reste s'évanouit totalement.

Il continua à me baiser à travers ses vêtements, la bouche ouverte contre mon cou. Il suça mon pouls, me marquant là où tout le monde pourrait le voir.

Quand il recula les lumières du parking étaient tout juste suffisantes pour que je puisse voir ses traits. "Tu veux jouir Isabella?" grogna-t-il doucement. A mon expression fervente et mon gémissement, il enfonça ses hanches plus fort. "Allez vas-y ma belle. Laisse-moi t'entendre."

Edward revint à ma gorge et ses dents mordillèrent ma peau tendre, puis il passa sa langue pour apaiser la légère douleur et quand il claqua durement entre mes cuisses, je jouis. Il n'y eut pas d'avertissement, ses mouvements me firent passer par-dessus bord sans me donner d'autre choix que de mordre ma lèvre pour ne pas crier son nom comme je montais au septième ciel.

"Putain!" siffla Edward et à l'endroit où il était appuyé contre moi je pus sentir sa queue s'agiter dans son pantalon tandis qu'il était sur le point de venir aussi.

Je tirai sa tête en arrière jusqu'à mes lèvres et inspirai fortement tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

"Oh Isabella," souffla-t-il. "Tu es vraiment trop tentante pour ton propre bien. Monte dans la voiture avant que je te prenne ici sur le parking."

Je commençai à le taquiner, lui disant que ça me conviendrait parfaitement mais son expression me dit qu'il avait atteint son point de rupture et je savais qu'il ne serait pas heureux si nous faisions ça ici. Ce que nous avions déjà fait était assez pour un public potentiel et nous avions été chanceux que personne ne soit venu quand il m'avait donné l'orgasme.

Je hochai la tête une fois de plus et l'embrassai avant de décrocher mes jambes de sa taille et de me tourner pour grimper dans le SUV.

Dès qu'il referma la portière derrière moi, il fit le tour rapidement et s'installa derrière le volant. Il était très très excité et sexy, frustré et putain, très proche alors qu'il sortait du parking et que je devais serrer mes cuisses et mordre ma lèvre pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de m'échapper.

Je savais qu'il fallait quasiment une demi-heure pour rentrer à la maison et je ne savais pas comment j'allais survivre. Quand il se pencha pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes pour s'ajuster, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment lui allait survivre. Et voir le talon de sa main appuyer fort contre sa queue à travers son pantalon me coupa le souffle. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, je devais le sentir.

Je m'étirai et posai mes doigts sur sa longueur, sentant le doux mais rêche tissu sous ma paume. Son gémissement me dit que ça lui faisait du bien - comme si le mouvement de son érection ne l'avait déjà pas fait - tandis que je commençai à le caresser. Il était si dur et si long et je pouvais sentir son bout spongieux. Je fis courir mes ongles sur le tissu et ses hanches se soulevèrent du siège, un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Bella amour!... putain… Je n'arriverai pas à la maison si tu continues comme ça! " me dit-il à voix basse et rauque, cette image qu'il se transformait en loup me passa par la tête.

En voyant sa poitrine se soulever et retomber par saccades, ses hanches pousser comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ses articulations blanchir sur le volant, ça devint de nouveau trop et je commençai à le masturber, incapable de m'arrêter. De la base je fis glisser mes doigts pour prendre ses couilles en coupe et les presser gentiment et puis à nouveau j'allais vers le haut et mes doigts cherchèrent la délimitation de son gland, puis je recommençai du début.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur son corps et ses réactions que quand soudainement il fit sortir la voiture de la route ça me surprit tellement que je le relâchai.

"Oh non Isabella," souffla-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas arrêter…"

"Où sommes-nous?" demandai-je, sans regarder car ma main était occupée à poursuivre ses occupations.

"Quelque part au bord d'une route. Je me suis arrêté dans un petit bosquet d'arbres."

Je regardai et je vis que je pouvais distinguer la route mais quand il se pencha pour faire reculer son siège je compris que ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout de savoir où nous étions, même si c'était au milieu du parking d'un centre commercial ou ailleurs. J'avais besoin de lui et s'il voulait me prendre maintenant je n'allais pas discuter.

"Viens ici," ordonna-t-il doucement. Ce grondement était toujours là mais l'amour était mélangé au besoin et j'étais trop faible pour résister.

Je remontai ma courte robe et enjambai la console centrale pendant qu'Edward déboutonnait le pantalon de son costume. Le bout de sa queue sortait par la ceinture de son boxer et juste avant que je monte à califourchon il tira l'élastique vers le bas pour libérer son érection. Elle s'agita tapant contre sa peau quand il souleva sa chemise qui gênait.

"Putain, super excitant," grommelai-je, en me posant sur ses genoux.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser pendant que ma main bougeait entre nous, le caressant et répandant le liquide qui enduisait littéralement son gland.

Une de ses mains descendit entre nous pour trouver ma féminité et se glisser entre mes lèvres tandis que son autre main saisissait les mèches à la base de mon cou, tirant ma tête en arrière ainsi il pourrait prendre le contrôle du baiser. Il poussa finalement deux doigts en moi, en tirant durement sur mes cheveux, exposant mon cou à ses lèvres.

"Jouis encore pour moi Isabella," dit-il, avec ce ton de commandement qui m'empêchait de faire autre chose que ce qu'il me demandait.

Il recourba ses doigts et mordit la jonction de mon cou et épaule, je lâchai prise et hurlai son nom.

Avant que j'aie pu retrouver mon souffle, il enleva ses doigts de mes cheveux et d'entre mes jambes et me leva sur lui. Je tombai contre sa poitrine, Edward bougea sa main pour guider son érection pendant que je descendais sur elle.

"Oh dieu," pleurnichai-je, en laissant tomber mon front contre le sien. Son gémissement me fit comprendre qu'il était aussi ébloui que je l'étais.

"Bouge, chérie," haleta-t-il, ses mains glissant vers mes seins. "Chevauche-moi."

Je n'avais été au-dessus qu'une seule fois et ça ne faisait pas très longtemps mais la façon dont Edward me regardait, son visage dans l'obscurité éclairé simplement par la lumière de la lune à travers la vitre, je savais que je n'avais pas besoin d'être nerveuse à ce sujet.

Je commençai à bouger mes hanches sentant sa queue m'étirer, me remplir complètement. Une fois que je fus à l'aise, je réalisai qu'il me fallait plus. Je me servis de mes genoux pour me soulever tout comme je l'avais fait dans sa chambre quelques nuits auparavant. C'était merveilleux… comme si je contrôlais notre plaisir.

Après quelques minutes Edward décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre le contrôle. Il commença à bouger ses hanches, me rendant poussée pour poussée. Je dus prendre appui contre le ciel de la voiture. Une main sur ma hanche, guidant mes mouvements, Edward glissa son autre main vers mes fesses. Il les serra, les tapa gentiment – pas pour me faire mal – avant de serrer à nouveau. En se reculant, il captura mon mamelon entre ses lèvres et le suça un moment, avant de tirer dessus avec ses dents.

Je me serrai autour de lui, le plaisir me traversant et il relâcha mon mamelon, sa tête partit en arrière. Quand sa main alla de mon clito vers mon autre entrée, me caressant, je sus que ça n'allait plus durer longtemps.

Personne n'était jamais allé là comme ça avant. Rose aimait le sexe anal mais Alice le détestait, je n'avais donc pas vraiment d'idée si j'appréciais ça ou pas. Quand Edward passa son doigt sur mon trou plissé en mettant juste la pression nécessaire et qu'en même temps les doigts de son autre main donnèrent une chiquenaude à mon clitoris, je savais que c'était quelque chose que nous explorerions plus loin dans l'avenir. Il le fit à nouveau, appuyant légèrement plus cette fois, et je sentis mon sphincter se contracter autour de son doigt.

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut. J'enfonçai mes hanches en lui, incapable de crier ou même de respirer puisque mon orgasme me submergeait.

Le mien déclencha le sien et subitement Edward se mit à crier et je le sentis pulser en moi à plusieurs reprises.

Je m'effondrai contre lui en gémissant, les muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes étaient douloureux. "Je t'aime," soufflai-je contre sa chemise, qui était mouillée par sa transpiration.

Son "Je t'aime aussi ma belle" était aussi faible et épuisé que le mien et ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi tandis que nous restions là assis, incapables, et ne voulant pas bouger pour quelque temps.

Enfin Edward regarda l'heure et grommela. "Il faut que nous y allions avant de nous faire prendre."

En rigolant je suivis la ligne de sa mâchoire. "Pas exactement en public mais ça ira," plaisantai-je, en m'échappant pour retourner à ma place sachant que j'allais salir le siège mais m'en fichant complètement.

Quand nous nous garâmes devant la maison, Edward prit sa veste et sa cravate avant de faire le tour. Il m'arrêta avant que je sorte. "Merci pour ce soir, ma douce."

Je souris en prenant son visage en coupe. "Le dîner était parfait ainsi que la danse … et le dessert étaient fantastique," lui dis-je honnêtement. "Merci pour les bijoux aussi," et je lui montrai mon poignet, "… et pour m'avoir fait passer une soirée merveilleuse."

Il m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres caressant tout juste les miennes et il soupira. "Rentrons."


	104. Ch 102 - Edward

.

**102 – Edward**

**Tampa… samedi 26 juin 201 34**

"Où est Edward?" demanda Jasper, pendant que Bella posait le plat de pancakes devant lui et que j'ouvrai la porte d'entrée.

"Il est allé faire une course ce matin," leur dit-elle gardant un visage parfaitement impassible parce que personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce que j'étais allé faire, d'autant plus que c'était ma voiture que nous prendrions aujourd'hui.

"Il a dit qu'il reviendrait vite," dit-elle précipitamment quand Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre. "Quand il aura mangé, nous partirons. C'est promis."

Je dus sourire parce qu'elle leur parlait comme s'ils étaient des enfants et qu'elle prenait soin d'eux, les nourrissait et ébouriffait leurs cheveux. Pas étonnant qu'ils l'adorent comme leur petite sœur.

Elle était aussi belle ce matin qu'hier soir, cette fois-ci elle était habillée confortablement. Elle portait un joli petit short kaki et un débardeur vert bleu, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Pendant une fraction de seconde je sentis de la déception quand je vis qu'elle avait camouflé mon suçon sur son cou avec du maquillage mais je supposai que c'était pour le mieux. Je suis sûr que nous n'aurions pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Je fermai la porte, les faisant tous se retourner.

"Il est là !" déclara Bella rayonnante, en me faisant un clin d'œil et en se tournant vers Emmett. "Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. Arrête d'agir comme si c'était la fin du monde. Nous irons à ce satané zoo. Vos femmes ne sont pas encore prêtes."

"Ouais, mais…" commença Emmett mais il se tut quand elle leva un sourcil menaçant vers lui.

En riant je pris le siège çà côté de Jasper, au comptoir de la cuisine, et embrassai Bella quand une tasse de café noir et une assiette pleine de pancakes et de saucisses atterrit devant moi.

"Merci mon cœur," ricanai-je, en me penchant pour qu'elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

"Trop tôt pour les démonstrations d'affection en public," marmonna Emmett, en riant quand Bella lui répondit.

"Peut-être… mais est-ce trop tôt pour que je cuisine, hein ?" dit-elle d'une voix trop douce qui lui fit tirer son assiette à lui pour la protéger. "Peut-être que tu es un peu hypocrite. Dois-je te rappeler la fois où Rose et toi nous avez fait expulser de l'International House of Pancakes ? Hein ?" Elle se tourna vers moi. "Ils s'étaient sautés dessus comme des fous dans une cabine à quatre heures du matin."

Je ris ainsi que Jasper qui dit : "Oh oui… je me souviens bien de cela."

"Ne soyez pas jaloux !" se moqua Rose, en riant quand elle arriva dans la cuisine avec Alice, habillées comme Bella.

"Jalouse ? J'étais ivre et affamée !" Elle se mit à rire en roulant des yeux.

"Donc pas jalouse," rigola Alice. "C'était comme regarder un documentaire du National Géographic sur l'accouplement des singes."

Tout le monde explosa hystériquement de rire y compris le couple en question qui n'était pas vexé.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger et que la cuisine fut rangée – par Alice et moi – je retrouvai Bella dans ma chambre en train de se chausser.

"La voiture était dans quel état ?" rigola-t-elle, ses joues se teintant de rose.

Je ris en soulevant un sourcil et en m'asseyant pour mettre mes chaussures. "Assez moche ma belle," lui dis-je, souriant comme le fier idiot que j'étais. Elle s'approcha entre mes jambes et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser l'endroit sur son cou où ma marque était maintenant camouflée. "Ça sent drôlement bon ici cependant," ronronnai-je, en suivant le contour de son oreille avec mon nez. "Comme nous deux. J'ai détesté avoir à nettoyer… vraiment," lui dis-je à voix basse pendant que mes mains se promenaient sur ses douces jambes nues. "Le court trajet de cinq minutes m'a fait bander."

Bella se mit à rire, un rire doux et sexy avec de la coquinerie. "Tu as donné un pourboire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui tout à fait," rigolai-je, en hochant la tête. "Viens là, amour. Jouons," dis-je, en effleurant ses cuisses jusqu'à la bordure de son short pour m'assurer qu'elle avait bien suivi ma recommandation.

Elle attrapa mes mains en rigolant. "Non Edward. Je n'en porte pas mais ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas ruiner mon short !"

Je lui souris machiavéliquement en haussant les épaules. "Je peux essayer."

"Non!" souffla-t-elle catégoriquement, en tirant sur mes mains jusqu'à ce que je me lève. "Allons-y."

"Très bien," concédai-je, en me levant. "Je ne peux pas attendre qu'Emmett t'énerve. Peut-être que tu pourras le jeter dans la cage aux lions ou autre chose d'aussi déplaisant."

ooo

Je regardais depuis le banc où je m'étais assis quand j'entendis les filles crier. C'était drôle, toutes les trois plus Emmett étaient recouverts de perroquets aux couleurs vives qui buvaient quelque chose dans les minuscules tasses qu'ils tenaient. Tout cela rendait Emmett bien plus grand et les filles simplement trop mignonnes.

"Vous savez c'est juste comme un niveau de Angry Birds !" tonna Emmett, en s'approchant d'un oiseau et j'aurai pu jurer que les yeux de l'oiseau s'écarquillèrent de peur.

"Em, ne t'avise pas !" criâmes-nous tous ensemble, ce qui les fit s'envoler vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Il rit en secouant la tête et roulant des yeux. "Je n'allais pas le faire !" sourit-il. "Et puis en plus il n'y a pas de cochons verts à tuer dans le coin."

"Incroyable," murmura Jasper en arrivant avec d'autres petites tasses.

Je regardai ma jambe quand l'un des oiseaux atterrit sur mon genou. "Tu as choisi le bon gars mon petit vieux ou vieille. Comment doit-on t'appeler ?" lui demandai-je alors qu'il penchait sa tête bleue et rouge pour m'observer. "Je n'ai rien pour toi."

"Ici mon cœur," rigola Bella, en me tendant une tasse pour qu'il puisse boire, elle put s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"C'est quoi la suite, ma belle ?" lui demandai-je, en embrassant son épaule bronzée, pas que je m'ennuyais parce que la journée avait été incroyablement relaxante et sans contrainte.

Nous avions ri, joué, et sûrement ennuyé tout le monde dans ce satané zoo. Mais peu nous importait. Jasper avait sympathisé avec un orang-outang qui lui avait jeté un sac de jute pour qu'il le lui renvoie. Les filles avaient détesté l'exposition des serpents mais nous avions tous aimé les grands félins. Il y avait une telle puissance et royauté dans leurs regards, leur façon de se déplacer et leur respiration haletante.

"Toboggan !" suggérèrent Rose et Alice en s'approchant.

"Euh… non," dit Bella catégorique. "Vous avez vu les gens qui sortent de cette chose ? Ils sont trempés. Pas une chance que j'y aille."

"Mais il fait chaud !" gémit Alice.

"Et bien vas-y," dit Bella, en se moquant et en gémissant aussi puis elle se tourna vers moi. "Non ça n'arrivera pas. Pas de sous-vêtements… et mon maquillage n'y survivrait pas," rigola-t-elle dans un murmure, en montrant son cou.

Il y avait un côté de moi qui pourrait être fier de cela mais je ne pus que rire avec elle.

"La ferme, vilain," rit-elle s'approchant de moi, ce qui fit décoller l'oiseau de ma jambe.

"Regarde. Tu as fait partir mon petit copain," plaisantai-je, en roulant des yeux et en passant mon bras sur ses épaules. "Viens là amour. Ils peuvent bien aller se mouiller et tout ce qu'ils veulent. Il me faut une glace."

"Puits sans fond," dit-elle, en riant en se mettant debout, m'entrainant avec elle.

Il y avait une file d'attente considérable pour le toboggan mais ils décidèrent quand même d'attendre. Bella et moi nous assîmes à coté partageant un cône glacé. Elle s'assit de côté, ses jambes prises entre les miennes.

Seigneur qu'il était facile d'être avec elle. Ça avait été instantané et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me vautrer dans cette chance que j'avais. L'alchimie, toute cette facilité… entre nous tout était parfait. Ça avait simplement commencé par une lettre. Le fait qu'elle allait me laisser dans une semaine me fit la rapprocher et glisser mes doigts sur ses genoux alors qu'elle me regardait avec un drôle de petit sourire sur le visage.

J'attrapai sa queue de cheval, et jouait avec, l'enroulant autour de ma main encore et encore.

"Je me demande quelle est l'histoire de tous ces gens ?" dit-elle doucement, en léchant la glace et me la rendant ensuite. "Je veux dire… cet homme et cette femme là-bas près de la clôture. Depuis combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils soient ensemble ?"

Je souris et regardai le couple dont elle parlait. Si je devais deviner j'aurais dit qu'ils avaient entre soixante et soixante-dix ans – plutôt soixante-dix. Je haussai les épaules en grignotant le cône

"Peut-être toujours," supposai-je. "Ou peut-être est-ce un nouveau départ. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux veufs ou divorcés."

"Peut-être," songea-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule et caressant l'ourlet de mon t-shirt." Vingt questions Edward," dit-elle doucement sans me regarder.

Je posai un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête en riant un peu. "Ce que tu veux dire c'est qu'on n'est pas à court de questions ?" contrai-je, en embrassant à nouveau ses cheveux qui sentaient le soleil, d'être restés toute la journée dehors.

"Et non," rit-elle, en tapant dans l'estomac pour jouer.

"Je le crois pas."

Elle leva la tête me regard dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tu t'étais attendu à _ça _?" demanda-t-elle, en faisant un geste entre nous. "Quand nous avons commencé… tu pensais que nous pourrions…" elle laissa la phrase sans fin comme si elle essayait de trouver la bonne façon de finir cette question mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Non," dis-je rapidement, en embrassant ses lèvres. "Je ne savais pas quoi en attendre, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Tout ça c'est tout et encore plus mon cœur. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être comme ça, encore moins avec quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Et ensuite, je t'ai vue et…" Je déglutis difficilement en secouant la tête et en soupirant longuement. "Non. Non je ne m'y attendais pas," constatai-je. "Tu es plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer et je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister et je t'aime de plus en plus…" Je haussai les épaules ne sachant pas comment le dire autrement. Mon amour était immense – vraiment démesuré mais en même temps foutrement simple.

Elle embrassa mes lèvres, sans me regarder, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. "Je t'aime aussi chérie." Elle fit une grimace, son nez se fronça adorablement. "Ces deux semaines passent trop vite, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais," grognai-je, en jetant ce qu'il restait du cône dans la poubelle à côté de moi et la tirant sur mes genoux pour la tenir contre moi. "Je te promets chérie, de travailler à ce que tu te souviennes de chaque seconde. Je refuse de prendre ce cadeau d'anniversaire comme acquis car c'était vraiment le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu. Chacun de mes moments libres est à toi. Ensuite nous devrons tenir encore quelques mois… moins d'une centaine de jours. Et Bella… je rentre à la maison pour toi. Tu comprends ?"

Elle hocha la tête et prit mon visage en coupe. "Oui," respira-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

J'appuyai mon front contre le sien et je dis. "Tu connais les règles, réponds d'abord à ta question."

Elle rit doucement. "Euh… non. C'est faux. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu un cadeau sergent. Mais je ne peux pas attendre que tu sois à la maison avec moi."

Je souris tapotant le côté de sa jambe. "Bien. Moi non plus ma douce… moi non plus."


	105. Ch 103 - Bella

.

**103 – Bella**

**Tampa… dimanche 27 juin 2010 à 16 h 16**

"Oh merde!" haletai-je en me levant de ma place sur le canapé où j'étais installée la tête sur les genoux d'Edward, en regardant un film.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Edward sembla inquiet et perdu ainsi que les autres, qui étaient dispersés partout dans le salon et regardaient avec nous.

"Je réalise que j'avais promis d'appeler Charlie hier et avec notre journée au zoo…" sans parler du temps passé dans la chambre avec Edward ensuite, "… j'ai complètement oublié." Je l'avais appelé juste après que nous soyons arrivées à Tampa et il m'avait demandé de le rappeler dans une semaine juste pour voir. _Après tout j'étais avec un étranger dans une ville étrangère, _pensai-je avec un grognement.

Edward tendit la main et attrapa mon téléphone sur la table, à côté du canapé et me le passa.

J'appuyai sur la touche 4, le raccourci, et me tournai, installant mes pieds sur les genoux d'Edward en remuant mes orteils vers lui. Il me fit un clin d'œil et commença à caresser le dessus de mon pied doucement pendant que j'attendais que Charlie décroche.

"_'Lô?" _la grosse voix de mon père me fit sourire. Il détestait parler au téléphone et il le montrait.

"Salut papa. Désolée de n'avoir pas appelé hier. Nous sommes allés au zoo et j'ai complètement oublié." Je roulai des yeux à l'expression coquine d'Edward qui me souriait.

"_Hey Bells. Ravi que tu appelles. J'étais prêt à appeler un de mes anciens amis de l'armée qui est à Tampa pour voir si tout allait bien pour toi."_

Je ris mais étais très sérieuse – parce que je connaissais mon père – je lui dis : "Tu n'oserais pas. Tu sais bien comment je réagirais si tu faisais cela."

Edward et les autres me regardaient avec curiosité, avec une expression interrogative. Je leur fis un signe de la main pour leur faire savoir que ce n'était rien d'important.

Charlie rit doucement. _"Non je ne sais pas comment tu réagirais. Alors comment ça va ? Est-ce que ce garçon te traite bien?"_

Je souris en regardant Edward, qui regardait alternativement mon visage et mes jambes sur lesquelles ses mains allaient et venaient de mes pieds à l'ourlet de mon short. "Oui papa. Edward est génial. C'est mieux… que tout ce que j'avais pu rêver."

Je gagnai un sourire timide de mon homme sexy de l'autre côté du canapé.

Il racla sa gorge puis soupira finalement. "_Bien. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, Bells. Si cet Edward te rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importe."_

Mon père et moi nous étions rapprochés après que je sois allée vivre avec lui mais aucun de nous deux n'avaient été particulièrement démonstratif quant à ses émotions alors qu'il admette cela était une sacrée douce chose.

Je déglutis et lui dis doucement, "Merci papa."

Quand il parla après un moment de silence un peu inconfortable, sa voix était de nouveau comme elle l'était souvent, sèche. _"Et comment vont mes autres filles? Et leurs maris?"_

En souriant je dis, "Tiens papa je vais mettre le haut-parleur, comme ça ils pourront te dire bonjour."

J'appuyai sur le petit bouton en tenant le téléphone et regardai mes amis. "Dites bonjour à Charlie, les gars."

"Charlie!" crièrent Alice et Rose. Elles adoraient mon père. Il était devenu comme le deuxième père pour Alice depuis que nous étions amies. Puis à l'université la première fois que Rose était venue à la maison elle l'avait charmé en réparant un problème ennuyeux sur sa voiture de patrouille que ses gars n'avaient pas pu encore arranger. Il l'avait adoptée vu que ses parents n'étaient pas dans les parages.

"Yo Charlie," hurla Emmett, son sourire partageait quasiment son visage en deux. "Tu as attrapé quelque chose d'intéressant récemment?" C'était le pote de Charlie pour la pêche, ce qui paraissait totalement incongru vu sa personnalité bruyante et envahissante mais ça avait été la façon dont ils avaient commencé ensemble.

Jasper était plus tranquille, "Bonjour Charlie," on sentait qu'il le respectait. Ils aimaient s'asseoir tous les deux et discuter. Ils pouvaient parler des heures à propos d'histoire. L'histoire militaire était leur préférée bien sûr.

Charlie rit en se détendant un peu. "Salut les gars. Tout le monde passe un bon moment?"

Je restai tranquille pendant qu'Alice et Rose parlaient, leur racontant notre voyage.

Mon père fit des bruits en écoutant, montrant qu'elles avaient toute leur attention. Quand elles n'eurent plus rien à dire il dit _"On dirait bien que vous passez de bons moments. Les gars je suis content que vous soyez rentrés. Vous êtes contents de Tampa?"_

"Enfer oui," répondit Emmett en premier. "Le soleil, l'océan et le seul sable qu'on voit ici est sur les plages. Sans parler des jolis filles en bikini."

Rose leva la main et le tapa derrière la tête en roulant des yeux.

Jasper rigola en les voyant faire puis il dit à mon père. "C'est bien mais je pense qu'on serait bien mieux chez nous."

"Ça c'est sacrément sûr," marmonna Edward en caressant mon genou.

_"Oui," _renchérit Charlie, il semblait pensif. _"Je me souviens d'avoir eu ce même sentiment."_

Après un moment de silence, avant qu'Edward prenne une profonde inspiration et dise," Euh, bonjour, chef Swan. Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous parler. Bella m'a raconté beaucoup de choses."

_"Sergent Masen,"_ dit Charlie d'un ton de nouveau un peu réservé. _"Puis-je te parler en privé fils?"_

"Papa!" sifflai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il mette Edward mal à l'aise.

"Ça va aller, Bella," murmura Edward pendant que je secouai ma tête. "Calme-toi ma douce."

_"Isabella Marie…" _ La voix de Charlie était sérieuse à présent, un ton que je n'avais pas entendu depuis un certain temps. _"Laisse-moi gérer ça, je suis ton père. J'ai le droit de poser des questions à un homme qui fréquente ma fille, qui plus est si elle ne l'a rencontré que sur internet et ne l'a vu en personne pour la première fois que la semaine dernière..."_

Je gémis en argumentant, "Nous avons échangé des lettres d'abord papa. Et tu sais qu'il est un bon gars. Emmett et Jasper te l'ont dit!"

_"Mais c'est quand même ma prérogative," _me dit-il, sur le ton qu'il aurait employé pour gronder un enfant. _"Maintenant passe-lui ce téléphone, s'il te plait!"_

En soupirant je lui tendis le téléphone, en lui disant à voix basse, "Désolé," pendant qu'il le prenait et se dégageait de mes pieds.

Il fit un bruit et enleva le haut-parleur, amenant le téléphone contre son oreille et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Je pouvais entendre sa voix tranquille pendant qu'il parlait à mon père une fois qu'il eut tourné dans le couloir.

ooo

Les cinq premières minutes de la conversation d'Edward avec Charlie filèrent vite. Je les passais à discuter et à regarder la porte depuis le séjour espérant que tout se passe bien.

Les cinq suivantes passèrent au ralenti. Je pouvais entendre les conversations autour de moi mais c'était seulement un bruit de fond, j'étais totalement concentrée sur l'endroit où Edward avait disparu de ma vue.

Quand presque quinze minutes se furent écoulées, mes genoux s'agitaient et mon talon tapait le sol et j'étais quasiment prête à me casser les poignets.

"Qu'est ce qui leur prend autant de temps par l'enfer?" sifflai-je, interrompant l'histoire que les gars racontaient à Alice et à Rose.

Emmett rit. "Bellsy détends-toi. Tu te souviens comment était Charlie la première fois que Rose m'a amené avec elle, le jour où nous sommes allés le voir… et tu es sa fille."

Je les regardais et soupirai.

"Oui, B, Em a raison," dit Alice, en souriant gentiment, elle était installée sur les genoux de Jasper. "Il joue son rôle de père protecteur. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Edward et Charlie vont bien s'entendre."

"Elle va bien," entendis-je depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter mon cœur."

Je me levai en un éclair pour serrer Edward dans mes bras. "Raconte-moi tout!"

Il rit en secouant la tête. "D'abord ton père veut te dire au revoir."

J'entendis des pas dans le téléphone, je le pris timidement à Edward et le posai contre mon oreille.

"Salut papa," soupirai-je.

_"N'essaie pas de soutirer des informations à cet homme, Isabella,"_ dit Charlie. "_Notre conversation était privée."_

"Mais…"

_"Pas de mais."_ Sa voix s'était adoucie. _"Il semblerait que tu aies le bon, Bells. Profite bien de la fin de ton séjour et viens voir ton vieil homme quand vous rentrerez les filles, d'accord ? Peut-être pour le quatre ?"_

Je ris en secouant la tête. "D'accord j'en parle aux filles et on va voir. Nous pourrions avoir de la lessive à faire mais bon si tu veux de nous pour le quatre…"

_"Ça me parait bien. Bon je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour le dîner et puis il y a un match que je veux regarder. On se parle bientôt."_

"Merci papa," dis-je doucement. "A bientôt."

Je raccrochai en soupirant. "Il m'a dit de ne rien te demander alors je ne vais pas le faire. Mais dis-moi si j'ai une raison de m'inquiéter," demandai-je, en regardant le doux visage d'Edward.

"S'il y avait une raison de s'inquiéter je te le dirais ma belle." Il me sourit et caressa mes lèvres des siennes. "Alors si on finissait ce film hein ?"

J'hochai la tête et l'amenai sur le canapé où je m'installais sur ses genoux voulant être aussi proche de lui que je le pouvais. Que mon père ait mentionné le quatre juillet* m'avait fait me souvenir qu'il ne me restait que moins d'une semaine avec Edward. Et cette simple pensée me rendait malade alors j'étais déterminée à rester aussi près que possible de lui jusque-là.

…

Le 4 juillet est le jour de l'Indépendance aux Etats-Unis


	106. Ch 104 - Edward

.

**104 – Edward**

**Tampa… dimanche 27 juin 2010 à 16 h 38**

_"Sergent Masen," _me salua froidement Charlie au téléphone. Si ça n'avait pas été le père de la fille à mes côtés ça m'aurait offensé mais c'était lui. Et je le comprenais parfaitement. _"Puis-je te parler en privé, fiston?"_

"Papa!" siffla Bella en roulant des yeux et ça me fit sourire parce qu'une vision d'elle quand elle était adolescente refit surface.

"C'est bon Bella, calme-toi ma douce."

En l'entendant l'appeler par son nom je compris que c'était une formalité qu'il fallait passer, elle aussi parce qu'elle s'affaissa en me tendant le téléphone en me disant tout bas, "Désolée!"

Je n'étais pas inquiet. En fait si les circonstances avaient été différentes j'aurais déjà eu cette conversation avec son père, donc ça signifiait tout simplement que j'étais en retard. J'étais un adulte et je n'avais certainement pas à demander de permission mais il aimait Bella et cela seul me faisait respecter l'homme sans jamais l'avoir rencontré.

Je pris le téléphone et glissai sous les jambes de Bella pour aller dans ma chambre.

"Chef Swan," dis-je, en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_"Sergent, ma fille m'a raconté des choses mais je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire qu'elle m'a tout raconté. Alice et Rose semble t'apprécier et les gars ont une bonne opinion de toi mais pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas toi-même. Ce serait plus facile que d'engager une recherche sur tes antécédents…" _déclara-t-il, avec une touche d'humour.

En riant j'ai commencé à lui parler. Je lui dis d'où je venais ce que mes parents avaient fait et pourquoi j'avais rejoint l'armée. Elles lui avaient raconté – avec moult détails – pour Tanya et son opinion concernant la méchante sorcière était semblable à celle des autres. J'expliquai la maladie de ma mère, sa disparition et puis la dégringolade de mon père. Mon admission à l'université puis les affaires de mes parents, je lui racontais tout sans essayer de mentir ni même d'embellir. Il pouvait savoir tout ce que les autres savaient aussi.

_"Tes deux parents?" _ demanda-t-il et je soupirai au ton sympathique de sa voix mais je supposais que c'était seulement naturel.

"Oui monsieur," répondis-je. "Plus rien ne me retenait à Chicago alors j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'armée. L'université ne me paraissait plus avoir le même attrait à ce moment-là."

_"Les enfants me disent que tu rentreras à ici à Washington quand tu auras fini… C'est vrai?" _demanda-t-il. C'était la question que j'attendais parce qu'il voulait connaitre mes intentions envers sa fille. Il fallait qu'il sache si c'était du temporaire et si j'allais lui briser le cœur ou si j'étais vraiment engagé envers elle.

"Oui monsieur." Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. "J'ai soupesé mes options pour voir ce que je vais faire ensuite, financièrement j'ai quand même assez pour voir venir. J'ai pensé reprendre les cours puisque j'ai droit à un financement en tant que soldat démobilisé. Je pourrai enseigner la musique comme ma mère le faisait. Ou alors travailler dans la police, ma formation pourrait m'être utile."

_"C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi,"_ murmura Charlie.

"Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Je veux prendre soin de Bella," dis-je fermement. "Je sais que les circonstances entourant notre relation ne sont pas habituelles mais elle représente tout pour moi, monsieur." Je haussai les épaules pour moi ou pour lui, je n'en étais pas sûr.

_"Ce n'est pas si étrange que tu le penses. Il est un peu arrivé la même chose pendant que j'y étais aussi," _dit-il en riant. _"En fait un des membres de l'équipe est toujours marié à cette fille, ils avaient commencé à s'écrire des lettres à l'époque. Ils ont deux enfants et si je ne me trompe pas le premier petit-enfant est en route."_

Je ris. "Super."

_"Oui," _ ricana-t-il. _"Ecoute Sergent…"_

"Edward, je vous en prie," demandai-je.

_"Edward,"_ corrigea-t-il, _"Mon Isabella est un esprit libre mais elle me ressemble suffisamment pour bien garder les pieds sur terre. Heureusement physiquement elle ressemble plus à sa mère…" _marmonna-t-il plus sèchement et je souris. _"Quoi qu'il en soit, écoute. J'ai bien vu que tu la rendais heureuse. Je l'entends dans sa voix chaque fois que je lui parle. Et j'aime voir ce sourire sur son visage chaque fois que son téléphone sonne parce que je le suppose, c'est toi qui appelle."_

"Moi aussi monsieur," dis-je en imaginant Bella assise dans le salon de son père en train de répondre à mes mails.

_"Bien. A présent quand est-ce tu finis?"_

"En octobre."

_"D'accord. Si à ce moment-là tu décides de rejoindre la police fais-moi-le savoir. J'ai des amis à Seattle qui me doivent des services. Et je verrai ce que je pourrais faire d'accord?" _demanda-t-il et je n'entendis rien d'autre que de la sincérité à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Merci monsieur," dis-je doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

Il marmonna une réponse que je supposais être "mais de rien" mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

_"Encore deux choses Edward. Bella m'a dit que vous vouliez tous aller au stand de tir quand vous seriez ici."_

Je secouai la tête. "Oui monsieur, Jasper et Emmett sont impatients… et Bella aussi si je ne me trompe."

_"Excellent," _ricana-t-il. _"J'en suis sûr aussi. Elle adore ça."_

Sa fierté irradiait pratiquement à travers le téléphone et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_"Emmett et moi envisageons d'aller à la pêche quand il viendra à la maison. Tu serais partant?" _demanda-t-il et je savais que c'était un test.

"Je n'y suis jamais allé monsieur. Il me tarde monsieur."

_"Bon arrangez-vous avec Emmett. Et prends soin de ma fille quand elle est avec toi, tu entends?"_

"Oui monsieur," répondis-je à nouveau. "C'était agréable de vous parler chef."

_"Hummm" _grogna-t-il évasivement mais ensuite il ajouta_, "Et appelle-moi Charlie."_

Je souris et me levai du lit parce que je savais que c'était fini. "Voulez-vous parler à Bella… Charlie?"

_"Oui s'il te plait," _ rigola-t-il. _"Et je suis content que tu sois rentré au pays sain et sauf, soldat."_

"Merci monsieur."

ooo

"Il me tarde d'aller voir les Seahawks quand je rentrerai à la maison," dit Jasper.

"Non mec ! Tu iras voir les Mariners en personne," dit Emmett en me désignant.

Je pris une longue gorgée de ma bière et hochai la tête en souriant. Depuis que j'avais parlé à Charlie tout le monde ne faisait que parler de la maison. Ça avait commencé par le tir puis par la pêche puis tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir y était passé. C'était comme si le fait de parler avec le père de Bella avait rendu tout cela réel ou comme s'il m'avait donné son accord… je n'étais pas sûr.

"Tu es un fan des Cubs ?" demanda Jasper, en riant en s'allongeant sur le transat.

"White Sox," répondis-je. "Mon père l'était en tous cas." Je pris une autre gorgée de bière. "Je n'ai plus suivi tout ça depuis que j'ai rejoint l'armée."

La liste interminable des choses qu'il fallait que je fasse avant et après ma libération défilait dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me décide sur ma carrière mais ça demandait une longue discussion avec Bella. J'avais beaucoup de choses stockées à Chicago et je devais les récupérer et même si je voulais montrer à Bella où j'avais grandi, il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait tout de suite commencer ma vie avec elle. Il fallait que j'achète une voiture, m'occupe de mes finances et que je contacte l'avocat de mes parents qui n'était nul autre que le père de Tanya, Garrett – une pensée qui me fit grimacer.

Je voulais aussi m'assurer que Bella voulait bien qu'on commence à vivre ensemble, cependant après cette semaine j'étais quasiment sûr de connaître sa réponse. Je tournai la tête vers la maison pour voir où elles en étaient avec les cookies qu'elles nous faisaient pour demain. La radio marchait et elles riaient et chantaient en travaillant dans la cuisine. Soudain je ne pouvais plus attendre que cette horloge soit suspendue au-dessus de nos têtes, je voulais tout savoir à propos d'elle, savoir comment ça aller se passer quotidiennement entre nous, comment nous allions vivre et être.

"Oh et tu verras comment c'est chez Joe !" affirma Emmett, me ramenant ici et maintenant.

"Oui enfer," convint Jasper. "La meilleure bière et le meilleur endroit pour jouer au billard."

"Et puis il y a First Beach… c'est de là qu'aime partir Charlie avec le bateau," ajouta Emmett. "C'est à la limite de la réserve indienne."

Et ils continuèrent à parler de tous les endroits qu'il fallait que je voie, moi je regardais dans la maison et croisais les yeux de Bella. Elle sortit sur le perron en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

"La première fournée est prête. Vous en voulez ?" demanda-t-elle, en faisant signe avec son pouce vers l'intérieur.

Les gars acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Jasper me tapa dans le dos. "Ne t'inquiète pas sergent nous te feront faire le tour quand nous rentrerons."

Sans quitter Bella du regard, j'opinai et bus un peu de ma bière. "Ouais, comment vais-je faire pour attendre?"


	107. Ch 105 - Bella

.

**105 – Bella**

**Tampa… Mardi 29 juin 2010 à 16 h 52**

Je venais de plier un t-shirt d'Edward quand mon téléphone émit un bip me signalant un nouveau texto.

_E: Bella je déteste cela mais nous allons être en retard ce soir. Appelés à la dernière minute pour une réunion concernant notre programme d'entrainement._

_B : Oh ça va bébé. Les lasagnes sont dans le four donc je n'ai qu'à l'éteindre et ce sera prêt quand vous rentrerez. Ça va être long?_

_E : Nous attendons juste les retardataires mais ils vont arriver dans cinq minutes et nous allons commencer. Je ne sais pas quand nous rentrerons._

Merde il ne nous reste que moins d'une semaine ici et tout temps supplémentaire qu'il doit passer à la base n'est pas pour moi. Je déteste ça mais il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire alors je lui répondis.

_B : Bon on se verra quand on se verra je suppose. Essaie de ne pas trop t'ennuyer en attendant ;) Je t'aime sergent._

_E : je t'aime aussi. On se voit bientôt_

Rose et Alice revinrent quand je posai mon téléphone sur la table, la mine soucieuse.

"Vous avez eu leur message aussi?" souris-je.

"Oui," grogna Alice, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en s'installant dans un des relax.

Rose hocha la tête. "Heureusement ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. _"… Comment ça se passe Sergent Masen? Bien Monsieur. Les soldats apprennent rapidement." "Vous pouvez y aller alors…"_ imita-t-elle. "Tu vois ça ne va pas être long?"

Je ris et lui envoyai une paire de chaussettes et l'esquivai quand elle me la renvoya.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse en agitant ses orteils fraichement vernis en rouge foncé.

Quelques minutes après le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner interrompant notre conversation.

"Vas-y réponds," dit Alice, en montrant le téléphone qui était posé de mon côté.

"C'est leur téléphone. On n'a qu'à le laisser sonner jusqu'à ce que la boite vocale décroche." Je trouvais ça bizarre de répondre au téléphone quand les gars n'étaient pas là.

En roulant des yeux Rose me poussa l'épaule. "Allez réponds, Bells. C'est égal."

Je lui tirai la langue et attrapai le téléphone à la quatrième sonnerie. "Allô ?"

"_Allô _!" répéta une voix féminine_. "Pourrai-je parler à Edward ?"_

Je haussai les sourcils. "Il n'est pas là. Mais vous pouvez lui laisser un message."

Elle souffla de frustration. _"Oui, dites-lui que Tanya a appelé ?"_

_Tanya ? _Pensai-je avant de bégayer. "T… Tanya ?"

Alice et Rose se levèrent les yeux plissés.

_"Oui, c'est ça, Edward m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il était de retour aux Etats-Unis alors évidement il fallait que je le rappelle." _Elle s'arrêta et demanda. _"Qui êtes-vous ? L'une des femmes de ses colocataires ?"_

_Edward l'avait appelée ? Pourquoi ? _Je déglutis essayant d'avaler la boule qui était coincée dans ma gorge et dit. "Non je suis sa petite-amie, Bella."

_"Oh oui… Celle qu'il a rencontrée par cette lettre stupide. Il a parlé de quelque chose comme ça. Mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Après tout maintenant qu'il est de retour aux Etats-Unis et qu'il a quasiment fini son travail terrible, il va vouloir rentrer à la maison. Je suis sa seule maison et le seul lien avec ses parents. Il sera incapable de renoncer à ce lien, de sorte que tu devrais t'y préparer dès à présent, Beth." _Elle avait une voix de garce condescendante et je me battis avec l'envie de jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre du salon. _"Merci beaucoup de l'avoir aidé pendant qu'il était à l'étranger mais je vais prendre le relais à présent. Il n'aura plus besoin de toi. Nous pourrons être heureux à nouveau comme avant qu'il ait pris la décision qui nous as séparés."_

Soudain j'étais très énervée. "D'abord mon nom c'est Bella."

Puis je marmonnai "Et peu importe !"

"Ensuite si Edward avait projeté de rentrer à la maison comme vous le dites," dis-je, sarcastiquement, "alors pourquoi a-t-il tout vendu ? Hein ?" Je regardai Rose et Alice qui semblaient aussi en colère que moi, ça me rappela autre chose. "Et oui aussi il me semble que vous avez des photos qui ne vous appartiennent pas. Prenez un stylo je vais vous donner l'adresse où vous pourrez les renvoyer."

Quand enfin elle répondit sa voix était calme. _"Tout n'a pas été vendu Becky. Eddy a encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. En fait… je crois que j'ai encore des cartons chez moi. S'il ne rentre pas il ne pourra pas les récupérer." _Elle souffla. "_Comme pour les photos il était juste en colère. Je sais qu'il a collecté ces photos pour me rendre jalouse alors je les ai jetées. Eddie ne me tromperait jamais."_

Je reculai et lui assénai : "Celle qui l'a trompé c'est vous."

Tanya haleta. _"Sale garce ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ni de ma relation avec Eddie. Attends. Quand il saura que je l'ai appelé il te virera et me fera venir. En fait je pense que je vais aller réserver mon billet d'ores et déjà !"_ Et elle raccrocha sans autre mot.

Je tâtonnai pour reposer le téléphone. Je me sentais complètement et totalement engourdie de la tête aux orteils et j'avais bien peur que si je restais là j'allais être malade. Je savais que ma réaction à l'appel de cette garce n'avait pas de sens. Edward m'aimait et j'en étais sûre, je l'aimais aussi. Alors quel était le problème ? Pourquoi avais-je laissé ces mots me toucher comme ils le faisaient. Je n'étais pas du tout sûre qu'ils se soient parlé ou qu'elle ait encore des cartons qui lui appartenaient mais si j'avais simplement été naïve ?

Je n'arrivai à penser à rien d'autre. Il fallait que j'aille me coucher avant que mes genoux ne cèdent.

"Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Parle-nous chérie."

"Bella Swan tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" Alice avait les bras croisés et une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

Elles étaient toutes les deux inquiètes et je savais que si j'essayais de parler j'allais m'effondrer. Alors je secouai la tête et passai devant elle pour aller dans la chambre. Je laissai mes amies, mon téléphone et ma confiance en moi derrière moi.

Une fois dans la chambre j'enlevai mes vêtements gardant ma culotte puis je pris l'oreiller d'Edward ainsi qu'un de ses t-shirts, un vert foncé qui me rappelait ses yeux... je vis les plaques d'identification qu'il m'avait données sur la commode, je les pris et passai la chaine par-dessus ma tête.

En tremblant je me glissai sous la couverture et me tournai de côté et j'espérai pouvoir m'endormir peut-être que quand je me réveillerai je constaterai que la dernière heure n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.


	108. Ch 106 - Edward

.

**106 – Edward**

**Tampa… Mardi 29 juin 2010 à 19 h 03**

Cette réunion avait semblé durer une éternité. Pas seulement parce que j'étais mort de faim mais ça prenait de mon temps avec Bella. Alice nous attendait sur la terrasse quand nous arrivâmes. Au lieu de courir vers Jasper comme c'était l'habitude, elle courut vers moi et me prit par la main.

"Il faut que tu y ailles," gronda-t-elle, au début j'ai cru qu'elle jouait mais l'expression de panique sur son visage me fit comprendre que je me trompais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ?" demandai-je, en la prenant par les épaules.

"Tanya a appelé," dit-elle avec une grimace.

"Ici ?" demandai-je bouche bée. "Qu'a-t-elle dit ?"

"On ne sait pas," répondit Rose qui descendait les marches. "Et Bella n'a voulu rien dire."

"Putain," sifflai-je, en poussant tout le monde pour entrer et attraper le téléphone de la maison en passant dans l'entrée.

J'étais furieux parce que je savais de quelle façon Tanya avait pu obtenir mon numéro de téléphone, c'était grâce à son père. Et on n'avait pas besoin de me dire ce que cette garce avait dit à Bella, plus spécialement si elle lui avait dit qu'elle était avec moi. Tanya devenait impitoyable quand la situation dégénérait.

Je fis défiler la liste des appels entrants et ça me confirma ce que je pensais. Tanya avait appelé de chez ses parents à Chicago.

Je trouvai Bella dans le lit et je pensai qu'elle était endormie jusqu'à ce que je mette à genoux à côté d'elle. La voir comme ça me brisa. Elle était dans un de mes t-shirts, avec mes plaques d'identification mais le pire c'était qu'elle pleurait et ça me tuait.

"Ma douce que s'est-il passé ?" demandai-je, connaissant la réponse mais il fallait que je sache _pourquoi_ elle était dans cet état. Bella savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser atteindre.

"T… Tanya a appelé… elle a… a dit que tu tu l'avais contactée et qu'elle ne faisait que te rappeler. Elle sait comment on s'est rencontrés," bégaya-t-elle, en s'essuyant le visage mais je tendis ma main pour le faire. "Tu lui as dit Edward ?"

"Elle a dit que je l'avais contactée?" répétai-je abasourdi et très énervé. "Bella je te promets que je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas elle. Assis-toi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose."

J'allumai la lampe sur la table de chevet pendant qu'elle s'asseyait puis j'attrapai mon ordinateur et le posai sur les genoux de Bella qui s'était appuyée contre la tête de lit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?" grognai-je en ouvrant l'ordinateur. Je n'étais pas fâché contre Bella mais j'étais tout proche de perdre le contrôle. "Dis-moi !"

"Elle m'a remercié de m'être occupé de toi quand tu étais en Afghanistan et que tu allais rentrer avec elle." Elle ne me regardait pas.

"Je parie qu'elle l'a fait," murmurai-je, ma lèvre se retroussant de haine. "Ouvre les mails ma douce. Il te faut le mot de passe." Je pris sa main dans ma mienne pour taper le mot de passe, il fallait qu'elle sache que toute ma vie tournait autour d'elle, même dans les plus petits détails. "C'est _voleurcookie_." Je soulevai un sourcil et vis un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Je regardai le téléphone dans ma main et tapai sur dernier appel. Je me penchai vers Bella pour ouvrir mes mails en pointant sur le mail dont Tanya parlait mais il ne lui était pas destiné. Il était pour son père. Mon putain _d'avocat. _Je l'avais contacté par mail depuis que j'étais rentré aux Etats Unis parce que c'était lui qui s'occupait de mes finances pendant que je n'étais pas ici. Je lui faisais savoir que je pouvais reprendre les choses en main, que j'allais bien et je lui avais donné le numéro de téléphone de la maison au cas où il devrait m'appeler. Et parce que c'était la personne la plus proche que j'avais, je lui avais parlé de Bella, comment nous nous étions rencontrés et ensuite je m'excusai de la façon dont les choses avaient pris fin avec sa fille et que j'allais sûrement faire venir mes affaires vers Washington. Et ensuite j'avais ajouté Bella comme bénéficiaire si quelque chose m'arrivait.

Le téléphone sonnait à mon oreille pendant que des yeux bruns remplis de compréhension étaient fixés sur les miens après qu'elle eut fini de lire.

_"Allô ?"_

"Bonjour tante Irina. C'est Edward," soupirai-je, reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas directement Tanya. C'était une femme aimable et pas arrogante.

"Edward que c'est bon de t'entendre. Tu vas bien ? Comment c'est la Floride ?" demanda-t-elle et le son de sa voix me fit comprendre combien entendre ma mère me manquait.

"Je vais bien, il fait très chaud," ris-je mais "Il faut que je parle avec Garrett s'il te plait.

"Bien sûr, attends," dit-elle, puis elle rajouta. _"Tu sais Tanya est ici pour l'été…"_

Je soufflai de frustration mais appuyai sur le haut-parleur du téléphone. "Je suis au courant mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à oncle Garrett en premier."

Il y eut des bruits de téléphone et de voix étouffées et enfin, _"Edward comment vas-tu fiston ?"_ demanda Garrett avec sa voix tonitruante habituelle.

Je m'assis face à Bella sur le lit mais restai concentré sur le téléphone dans ma main, je le serrai tellement fort que mes articulations blanchirent.

"Je vais bien. Quoi qu'il en soit je m'inquiète parce que quelqu'un a vu mes dossiers à ton bureau. Quelqu'un qui a pris des informations dans ce mail…"

_"Quoi ? Qui ?"_

"Tanya."

Le silence choqua Bella qui soupira doucement.

_"Oh diable," _grogna-t-il et je savais qu'il était en train de se frotter le visage de frustration."_J'ai laissé mon ordinateur ouvert au bureau à la maison Edward. Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas là. Je veux dire… je n'approuve pas ce comportement."_

"Je veux que tu confies mon dossier à quelqu'un d'autre, lundi au plus tard. Tu as bien compris oncle Garrett ? Je déménage, je ne reviendrai plus à Chicago sauf pour déménager certaines choses. Il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse me les envoyer quand je serai là-bas," dis-je et mes yeux fixèrent ceux de Bella où les larmes recommençaient à briller. "Et je ne veux plus que des informations personnelles filtrent à mon sujet."

_"Non fiston, je suppose que non_," soupira-t-il, semblant fatigué et déçu parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis – peut-être même être radié pour avoir laissé des informations à la connaissance de quelqu'un d'autre même si c'est sa fille unique. _"Je passerai tout ça à Marcus demain matin."_

"Maintenant … où est Tanya ?" craquai-je.

_"Oh ! Edward … je t'en prie ne fais pas ça,"_ supplia Garrett. _"Elle a eu des problèmes avec ses notes à Harvard…!"_

"Ce n'est pas mon problème," dis-je les dents serrés. "Passe-lui le téléphone. Qu'on en finisse… maintenant. Elle ne peut pas m'appeler sa maison, cracher des mensonges et croire que tout va bien. Et si vous croyez que je ne sais pas tout la concernant… alors vous délirez. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls avec qui je parle. Les activités de Tanya sont connues par tous… et largement."

"Comme ses jambes," pensai-je avec un ricanement.

_"Merde !"_ murmura-t-il avant d'appeler sa fille.

_"Eddie !" _couina Tanya dans le téléphone et je tressaillis pendant que Bella roulait ses beaux yeux.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête Tanya ? " dis-je en me relevant et en commençant à arpenter. "Tu te souviens ? Tu as rompu avec moi."

"Oh bébé je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur, je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je viens juste de réserver un vol pour te voir," divagua-t-elle joyeusement.

"Oh ne t'embête pas," lui dis-je carrément et plutôt froidement. "Tu avais peur et étais confuse ? Vraiment Tanya tu m'as demandé de te renvoyer ta putain de photo ! Et je l'ai fait avec plaisir après avoir parlé avec Katie."

Le halètement de l'autre côté de la ligne me fit sourire mais les sourcils de Bella montèrent presque derrière la ligne de ses cheveux, l'expression pleine de curiosité.

"Je sais tout concernant les gars à l'université. Tu as vraiment sous-estimé vers qui la loyauté des gens que nous connaissons irait," constatai-je, en secouant ma tête.

Katie était à l'école avec nous et travaillait maintenant au cabinet d'avocat. J'avais appelé pour parler avec Garrett après avoir reçu la stupide lettre de Tanya, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Katie et moi étions amis et elle était si énervée contre Tanya qu'elle m'avait tout raconté – les tromperies de Tanya et ses vraies raisons de me quitter. Tanya couchait avec un prof, peut-être même avec d'autres. J'étais sûr de cela.

_"Edward je t'en prie ne fais pas ça," _pleura Tanya._ "Tu me manques. Je sais que je te manque aussi je suis la seule famille que tu aies. Quand tu rentreras nous arrangerons tout ça. Je quitte l'université de l'Illinois l'année prochaine alors nous pourrons être ensemble. Chicago c'est chez toi. Nous sommes nés ici. C'est là que tes parents sont enterrés."_

Le visage de Bella se détourna de moi pour regarder le ciel du soir. Elle avait posé mon ordinateur par côté et enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux. Je soupirai en passant ma main dans mes cheveux de frustration parce que j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

"Tu te trompes Tanya. J'ai une nouvelle famille et ma maison ? Ma maison est où est Bella," déclarai-je en haussant les sourcils quand elle tourna sa tête pour me voir.

_"Elle ne te connait pas, bébé. Nous avons grandi ensemble."_

Je ricanai fort en secouant la tête. "Elle me connait mieux que personne. En fait je devrais te remercier. Si ça n'était pas toi, Bella et moi ne nous serions jamais rencontrés," dis-je d'un ton sec et sarcastique parce que je savais que ça l'énerverait. Je dus m'empêcher de rire en voyant Bella mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire. "Tanya, il faut que j'y aille. Ne rappelle plus. Le numéro sera changé demain. Et ne viens pas en Floride sinon je te ferai arrêter pour harcèlement. Tu as bien compris ?"

_"Eddie, non ! Je t'en prie !" _supplia-t-elle en sanglotant. _"Je ne veux pas te perdre mais j'avais peur. J'ai réagi trop fort."_

Je grimaçai parce que détestais absolument entendre une femme pleurer mais c'était Tanya qui avait fait ça toute seule.

Je secouai la tête et les mots de ma mère me revinrent en mémoire. "Tanya si tu ne peux pas rester avec moi au plus mal et quand c'est difficile alors tu ne me mérites pas quand je suis au mieux. J'étais à la guerre… et tu avais peur ?" crachai-je, en roulant des yeux. "C'est des conneries et tu le sais. Tu m'as trompé… Je t'avais laissé le choix avant de partir. Tu n'as pas voulu. Ce n'est plus mon problème."

_"Et tes affaires ?" _demanda-t-elle et je savais qu'elle avait quelques affaires qui avaient appartenu à mes parents. Pas grand-chose – des vêtements, un film ou deux, quelques cd et peut-être des photos. Rien d'essentiel parce que toutes les affaires étaient dans un garde-meuble auquel elle n'avait pas accès.

"Garde tout. Je m'en fiche," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Bonne chance Tanya !"

Sur ce je mis fin à l'appel, coupant une litanie de sanglots et de jurons. Je ne pouvais plus l'écouter parce que tout avait toujours été pour elle, ce qu'elle ressentait elle. Ce qu'elle voulait ou ce dont elle avait besoin. Et j'avais des choses plus importantes à gérer.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur et attrapai les plaques d'identification que Bella portait autour de son cou. "Dis-moi ma belle ?" demandai-je doucement, en appuyant mon front contre le sien. "Explique-moi pourquoi tu as perdu la foi en moi à cause d'un seul mot d'elle ? Je pensais avoir été parfaitement clair au sujet de ce que je ressens pour toi."

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle ne me regardait pas. "Je suis désolée, Edward… ce n'était pas juste un mot, c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit."

Je soupirai ignorant mon estomac qui grondait. Je la pris dans mes bras et tombai sur le lit à côté d'elle et je déposai des baisers sur son front. "Dis-moi chérie à quoi tu penses."


	109. Ch 107 - Bella

.

**107 – Bella**

**Tampa… Mardi 29 juin 2010 à 19 h 19**

Ecouter Edward pendant qu'il traitait avec la sorcière était à la fois gratifiant et sexy mais ça m'a aussi déchiré le cœur. Quand elle a soulevé ce que je craignais - la connexion qu'il avait avec ses parents et son histoire avec eux à Chicago - il avait fallu que je me détourne. Bien sûr nous en avions parlé mais quand il lui avait affirmé que chez lui c'était où j'étais, ça avait fait accélérer mon cœur et mes yeux s'étaient posés sur son visage féroce mais doux. Et ensuite il l'avait remercié parce que c'était grâce à elle que nous nous étions trouvés. J'avais du mal à m'empêcher de rire. Mais la réalité de tout ça me frappa ensuite de nouveau – toutes mes larmes et mes inquiétudes – et je me mis à sangloter une fois de plus.

Au moment où il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet je pus sentir cette pression derrière mes yeux une fois de plus.

Edward se pencha, posa une main contre le mur derrière ma tête alors que l'autre saisissait ses plaques d'identification que j'avais passées avant de me mettre au lit et posa son front contre le mien. "Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, amour ?" demanda-t-il sa voix était un murmure. "Dis-moi pourquoi tu as perdu ta foi en moi avec seulement un seul mot d'elle ? Je pensais avoir rendu parfaitement clair ce que je ressentais pour toi."

Son ton me fit presque mal et je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je les sentais couler mais je ne fis rien pour les essuyer. Je gardai mes yeux baissés incapable de le regarder - j'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir parce que j'avais honte d'avoir laissé la sorcière m'atteindre. "Je suis désolée, Edward… Ce n'était qu'un seul mot. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit."

Edward soupira doucement me reprenant dans ses bras et il se mit au lit avec moi. Je sentis des baisers sur mon front puis j'entendis sa voix presque suppliante quand il demanda, "Dis-moi ma douce. A quoi penses-tu?"

Finalement je le regardai, mes yeux dans les siens. Il paraissait triste, inquiet … mais l'amour irradiait quasiment de lui à chaque respiration qu'il exhalait et ça fit repartir mes larmes de plus belle.

Il soupira, me serrant plus fort contre lui. "Oh bébé je t'en prie," grogna-t-il doucement. "Parle-moi, Bella. Je t'en prie. Tu me tues là, ma douce. Ne sais-tu pas combien je t'aime ?"

Je hochai la tête avec conviction et levai ma main pour essuyer mes larmes, souhaitant qu'elles cessent mais elles ne le firent pas. "Je sais Edward. Seigneur, tu me le montres à chaque minute de chaque jour."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour en chasser l'humidité. "Qu'est-ce qui provoque ces larmes ?"

"On ne se connait que depuis quatre mois… et il y a deux mois qu'on s'est vus sur sKyPe pour la première fois. Je sais que tu m'aimes Edward. Je le sais. Mais comment cet amour est censé surpasser celui qui tu as éprouvé pendant dix-huit ans et les souvenirs de tes parents ?" Je pris une inspiration tremblante, en secouant la tête quand il commença à parler. Il fallait que tout cela sorte à présent ou alors je serai incapable de me débarrasser de cette idée. "T… Tanya a raison. Elle et ses parents sont les derniers liens que tu as avec ton passé, les souvenirs de ton enfance et tes parents. Tu as besoin de garder ces liens. Tes souvenirs et tes parents sont importants et si tu la laisses, tu abandonnes ces liens aussi."

Après un moment de silence Edward posa son doigt sous mon menton pour me relever la tête ainsi j'étais obligée de regarder ses beaux yeux tristes.

"Puis-je parler maintenant ?" demanda-t-il solennellement.

Je lui fis un petit rire mouillé et acquiesçai.

"Bien, parce que j'ai des choses à dire et je veux m'assurer que tu écoutes bien."

Il se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Il me prit sur ses genoux, j'étais à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et ne me quitta pas du regard. Ses mains étaient douces, ses pouces caressaient mes joues et ses yeux étaient chauds tandis qu'ils fixaient les miens.

"D'abord," commença-t-il doucement. "Il n'y a pas de compétition. Je garderai toujours des souvenirs de mes parents, peu importe où j'irai vivre. Les souvenirs ne sont pas stockés dans une ville ou une autre, Isabella. Les souvenirs de mes parents sont dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Ils sont toujours avec moi, peu importe que je sois à Chicago, en Afghanistan ou à Forks.

"Ensuite… il faut que tu te souviennes, ma douce, que mes souvenirs ne sont pas tous très bons. Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas revivre jour après jour. Oui, j'ai eu des souvenirs heureux quand j'étais jeune." Il soupira passant ses mains sur mes épaules avant de les faire glisser sur mes bras jusqu'à mes cuisses qu'il frotta doucement. "Chicago… ou même Tanya…" son nom sortit comme un ricanement avant qu'il se contrôle à nouveau. "Ce sont des rappels non seulement des bons moments mais aussi des mauvais. De la maladie de ma mère, de sa disparation. De mon père se repliant sur lui-même et se soûlant jusqu'à la mort au lieu de m'aider quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Ce sentiment d'être sans famille…"

Je sentis mon cœur se briser pour lui une fois de plus, en pensant à l'adolescent en colère et effrayé qu'il avait dû être, spécialement quand son père s'était comporté comme il l'avait fait… Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, grattant légèrement son crâne comme je savais qu'il aimait. Mon autre main prit son visage en coupe comme il l'avait fait avec moi, pour essayer de le réconforter.

"Seigneur Bella," grogna-t-il. "Tu ne sais pas ? La première fois que j'ai pu penser à Chicago sans ressentir de la tristesse et de la colère c'était quand je t'ai rencontrée. Quand je t'ai parlé de tout ça, de ma mère qui m'apprenait à jouer au piano, comment je jouais pour elle quand elle était malade… ça m'a fait me souvenir des bonnes choses. L'amour. C'est toi qui as ramené de la joie et ma famille, Isabella. Pas Chicago et certainement pas Ta…"

Chaque chose qu'il me disait me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Je ne pus plus en supporter davantage... j'avais besoin de lui montrer que je comprenais… que j'en avais fini avec les inquiétudes du passé. Je me penchai, appuyant ma poitrine contre la sienne et l'embrassai.

Avec un gémissement contre mes lèvres, Edward me serra dans ses bras, m'écrasant contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces, presque impérieuses, me guidant dans ce baiser. Il avait le goût de la menthe et du soda et tout cela était Edward. Quand il passa une main dans mes cheveux, il tira dessus gentiment, inclinant ma tête pour avoir plus de place pour poser des baisers. Son autre main était occupée sur ma jambe, se déplaçant du genou à la cuisse, son pouce effleurant la dentelle de ma culotte avant de redescendre.

Il saturait tous mes sens : son contact dans mes cheveux, quand il caressait ma cuisse, son odeur quand j'inspirai, son goût quand nos langues dansaient et la sensation de ses muscles – les muscles forts de ses cuisses sous les miennes, sa poitrine et ses bras et épaules que ma main n'arrêtaient pas de caresser… je n'arrivai pas à en avoir assez. Je fis des cercles avec mes hanches, tout à coup avide de lui.

Sa main monta sur ma hanche et commença à m'aider à faire le mouvement, me tirant vers le bas pour augmenter le contact dont j'avais besoin.

Puis son estomac gronda – pas simplement le rappel qu'il n'avait pas mangé mais un gros grondement qui semblait dire, "J'ai faim maintenant !"

"Ignore-le," dit Edward quand je m'éloignais en riant. "Je n'ai pas faim."

Je déposai un autre baiser sur ses lèvres à présent boudeuses et secouai la tête. "Si, tu as faim. On pourra reprendre ça…" et je fis un signe entre nous "… un peu plus tard. Maintenant ? Il est l'heure d'aller dîner."

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent et il parut intéressé. "Tu n'as pas mangé non plus ma douce ?"

Me sentant timide, je secouai la tête à nouveau. "Non, on vous attendait puis la sorcière a appelé et…"

Edward rit au surnom et posa un autre baiser sur mes lèvres. "Allons donc, ma belle. Allons leur montrer que tu vas bien et dînons. Ensuite nous pourrons revenir ici et reprendre là où nous avons arrêté, d'accord ?"

Je soupirai en acquiesçant. "Bien."

Avec un dernier baiser, je descendis du lit, trouvai mon short et pris sa main pour qu'il m'amène dans la salle à manger.


	110. Ch 108 - Edward

.

**108 – Edward**

**Tampa, mercredi 30 juin 2010 à 18 h 34**

"C'est pas trop tôt!" hurla Emmett, en grimaçant quand Rose lui tapa derrière la tête.

Jasper avait entendu parler du Fun Center par quelques officiers et il avait regardé sur son téléphone. Une fois qu'il eut vu ce qu'il proposait c'était allé tout seul – karts, jeux vidéo, mini-golf… c'était tout ça qui provoquait l'excitation d'Emmett.

"Emmett," sifflai-je en faisant signe vers une famille qui était quelques trous plus loin. L'endroit était tranquille, sûrement parce que c'était le milieu de la semaine mais il y avait quelques enfants alentour.

"Vilain sergent," marmonna Emmett puis il se tourna vers la famille. "Vilain !" hurla-t-il ce qui fit glousser les deux petites filles ainsi qu'Alice et Bella. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. "Je ne les vois pas…"

Je soupirai mais même les parents semblaient amusés alors je laissai tomber. Il était difficile de rester fâché contre Emmett. Même des étrangers pouvaient dire qu'il n'était pas méchant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire s'était sortir ses grandes fossettes et ils étaient tous faits.

"Alors comment ça marche ?" demanda Alice, en distribuant les putters.

"On fait un tournoi en couple ?" suggéra Emmett, en commençant à s'entrainer. "Les perdants paient les places de karting."

"Est-ce qu'il a déjà oublié pour le scorpion ?" murmura Bella, ce qui me fit rire.

"Il fait un blocage," chuchotai-je à son oreille. "Ça arrive tout le temps aux soldats... Regarde-le, on dirait qu'il tient une batte, tu vois ?"

Son rire était merveilleux mais c'était son regard par-dessus son épaule qui me fit embrasser sa joue.

"Viens amour. Tu es bonne à ça ?" lui demandai-je, en attrapant deux balles de golf dans le panier.

"Euh je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'on va bientôt le savoir," rigola-t-elle, en haussant une épaule. "Au baseball, c'est pas terrible alors peut-être que là ce sera mieux."

En lui souriant je roulai des yeux. "Je te promets de ne pas te faire manger un scorpion si nous perdons."

"Vous avez les balles bleues," gloussa Jasper en montrant ma main, ce qui paraissait comme Butt-head* ce qui fit aussi pousser des cris perçants à Emmett ce qui le fit ressembler à Beavis* "Je suis Cornholio !*"

Bella rigola en prenant une des balles de golf bleues dans ma main et en haussant un sourcil. "Vraiment c'est une honte…"

"Pas cette semaine," dis-je, avec un petit sourire en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. "Le désert ? E-mail et appel téléphonique putain."

Sa tête retomba tandis qu'elle riait et je la tirai dos contre mon torse posant un baiser là, sur son cou exposé. Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui savait que nous étions déjà mercredi, samedi approchait très vite et putain je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit plus loin que la portée de mon regard même si c'était pour aller travailler. Maintenant que je l'avais, je savais exactement ce que j'avais raté, les trois mois sans elle allaient être un pur enfer. Mais je n'échangerai pour rien au monde ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette semaine et demie, parce que tout cela avait conforté mon amour pour elle – notre amour réciproque.

Même l'incartade avec Tanya avait été nécessaire, elle m'avait permis de refermer cette porte une fois pour toute, une dernière fois. Après le dîner, la nuit d'avant, j'avais passé du temps en Bella. Quelque chose concernant la liberté de tout cela avait ouvert une sorte de vanne et nous étions presque désespérés pendant que nous faisions l'amour. En fait sous nos vêtements il y avait beaucoup de morsures que je ne me souvenais ni avoir données ni avoir reçues, jusqu'à ce que je les découvre ce matin. J'avais deviné qu'un côté de Bella avait peur que je la quitte pour la seule famille qu'il me restait. Mes souvenirs resteraient toujours avec moi mais mon cœur lui appartenait à elle. Et ma famille c'était tout simplement ces quatre personnes qui étaient avec nous à partager une partie de mini-golf.

Quand ce fut notre tour, je ne pus absolument pas résister à jouer avec elle.

J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle par derrière, mes mains sur les siennes sur le putter et je murmurai : "C'est un peu comme le billard," commençai-je en souriant contre son oreille, ça la fit gémir doucement. "La prise, l'angle et le suivi."

"Et il faut atteindre le trou," ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en regardant ses pieds, nous étions dans notre bulle.

"Humm exactement, ma douce," ronronnai-je dans son oreille. " Sers-toi des côtés pour t'aider… et le timing fera le reste."

Elle rigola doucement en secouant la tête. "Edward, tu ne m'aides pas là."

Je ris et reculai d'un pas. Elle n'était pas mauvaise et nous continuâmes ainsi, chaque trou étant propice à des insinuations à caractère sexuel. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la bouche du clown - c'était la fin du jeu - nous étions en avance sur Emmett et Rose mais derrière Alice et Jasper.

Bella décida qu'il fallait qu'elle se venge puisque je l'avais taquinée pendant toute la partie. "Allez bébé. Tu peux le faire. Il te suffit juste … de la laisser glisser dans la bouche."

En souriant, je frottai mon visage et fis courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux. "Je suis mort…" murmurai-je à moi-même parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

"Pas trop fort ou alors ça va rebondir au fond de la gorge," ajouta-t-elle, elle était tout près de moi. "Et n'hésite pas à te servir de tes hanches."

Je soufflai un rire puis soupirai – de contentement, de désir pour elle et de défaite. Après avoir haussé un sourcil, elle tapota mon estomac par-dessus ma chemise et fit un pas en arrière.

Emmett et Jasper faisaient un tas de bruit pour essayer de me déconcentrer mais j'y arrivai, nous avions battu Emmett et Rose qui râlaient à présent.

"Allez Edward. Allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire avec le air hockey," me suggéra-t-elle à l'oreille.

"Putain. Je vais t'avoir sur celui-là," grognai-je, joueur, en mordillant la peau de son cou tandis qu'elle était dans mes bras.

"Beaucoup trop de public," répondit-elle, avec un sourire plus sexy que l'enfer. "D'ailleurs je pense que la fille qui est là-bas, craque pour toi… Je ne peux pas permettre que quelqu'un te voie comme ça. Elle pourrait être un harceleur."

Je haussai les sourcils et regardai dans la même direction que Bella. La pauvre rougit, elle était en train de nettoyer des vites et se détourna. Elle devait tout au plus avoir dix-sept ans mais en réalité je ne pouvais pas dire qui de Jasper, d'Emmett ou de moi elle fixait.

Je me retournai vers Bella. "Oh non je vais rester avec ce que j'ai finalement." Je claquai ses fesses légèrement en ajoutant : "D'ailleurs il faut que je sache à quoi tu ressembles penchée au-dessus d'une table de air hockey."

Bella se mit à rire en secouant la tête. "Idem pour moi, Masen, Idem !"

...

*Personnages d'une série télé d'animation, adolescents azimutés vivant au Texas dans une ville fictive – série classée culte interdite au moins de 14 ans


	111. Ch 109 - Bella

.

**109 – Bella**

**Tampa… mercredi 30 juin, 2010 à 21 h 36**

"Il est presque vingt-deux heures et il fait encore 28°," soufflai-je pour éloigner une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval.

"Ce qui est pire c'est l'humidité," renchérit Rose derrière moi. "On transpire."

Nous venions d'arriver à la voiture après avoir passé les dernières heures au Fun Center, dehors la plupart du temps. Après le mini-golf nous étions allés au karting, avant d'entrer pour jouer à des vidéos. Ensuite nous étions revenus dehors, aux cages de baseball – Emmett qui s'était révélé être mauvais au golf était vraiment fantastique avec une batte – puis de nouveau un tour de karting. Nous étions les seuls, alors le gars nous avait laissés tranquilles.

"Allons chercher des glaces," dit Emmett "Ça nous rafraichira."

Edward regarda par-dessus moi en haussant les épaules. "On pourrait aller à Dairy Queen*." J'aimais leurs crèmes glacées un peu fondues et ça me donnerait une nouvelle occasion de taquiner Edward.

Quand Alice, Jasper et Rose acceptèrent, Edward sortit le SUV de sa place de parking.

Une demi-heure après nous nous arrêtâmes sur le petit parking et descendîmes, rigolant et parlant pendant que nous le traversions.

"J'ai toujours dit que je gagnerai au golf," protesta Emmett en entrant le premier dans la boutique pendant que Jasper le poussait.

"Idiot," murmura Rose en secouant la tête mais son doux sourire me dit à quel point elle l'aimait malgré sa folie. "Le but du jeu n'est pas de savoir qui peut taper la balle le plus fort."

"Mais tu as vu quand elle est passée au-dessus du moulin à vent?" persista-t-il. "C'était génial."

Elle sourit et s'appuya sur le comptoir passant leur commande en premier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux chéri?" demandai-je à Edward qui passa son bras auteur de ma taille.

"Humm… Il se frotta l'estomac et mordit sa lèvre en réfléchissant. "Ce n'est pas tes cookies mais je pense que je veux un Double Fudge Cookie Dough Blizzard."

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais je ne pus m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui un tout petit peu plus quand il fit référence à mes cookies. Je me mis sur la pointe de pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue. "J'aime tellement que tu aimes mes cookies," lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, en souriant quand il ronronna.

Je repris ma place derrière lui et lui demandai. "Qu'en penses-tu? Un grand cornet?"

J'acquiesçai avec enthousiasme me léchant déjà les lèvres d'anticipation.

Il gémit en m'accompagnant jusqu'au comptoir où il commanda et paya.

Une fois que nous eûmes récupéré notre crème glacée nous rejoignîmes Rose et Emmett qui avaient choisi un box.

"Nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance de vous le dire les filles **mais**…" commença Jasper pendant qu'Alice s'installait, "… le sergent a pu nous obtenir un congé pour vendredi."

Alice se mit à crier et se jeta sur Jasper et en fit presque tomber le banana split qu'ils avaient décidé de partager. Rose était beaucoup plus calme mais je n'eus même pas envie de savoir où était sa main pour le moment car les yeux d'Emmett s'étaient agrandi et sa bouche formait un petit 'o'.

Je me tournai vers Edward, bouche bée. "Ça veut dire que nous aurons une journée supplémentaire avec vous juste avant de partir?"

Il hocha la tête en souriant. "Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions tous aller à la plage cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour te regarder dans ce bikini."

Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser, la crème glacée le rendait un peu collant. Je léchai mes lèvres une fois de plus, me reculai, me battant pour m'empêcher de gémir. Ma voix était un peu rauque quand je dis juste pour lui. "Humm Edward et la crème glacée. Je ne sais pas quel est le goût le plus doux."

Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand je portais le cône à mes lèvres puis je le léchai de façon suggestive, gémissant pour lui, cette fois-ci.

La suite se déroula ainsi. Nous ne pouvions pas ignorer nos amis mais chaque fois que ma langue sortait pour attraper un peu de crème, Edward la regardait. Il s'était réajusté plusieurs fois et je pouvais voir… son problème grossir et pousser contre sa braguette.

"Tu es une vilaine coquine," grogna-t-il à mon oreille, son souffle chaud provoquant des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale et la chair de poule sur ma peau. "Il y aura des conséquences quand nous rentrerons, ma belle."

Je retins juste un grognement quand ses dents éraflèrent mon lobe d'oreille, la douleur étant apaisée par l'humidité de sa langue.

"Il est temps d'y aller!" m'écriai-je, en tapant sur la table et en faisant sursauter les autres. Ma voix était plus forte et plus haletante que d'ordinaire et le grand sourire d'Edward me fit presque basculer de l'autre côté.

"Toi," sifflai-je, en me tournant vers lui, en prenant son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. "Tu es une dangereuse créature."

Il réussit à garder son air innocent et coquin en se reculant et en me souriant malicieusement. Avec un sourcil levé, il dit. "Allez alors. Tu m'empêches de sortir."

Je posai ma main sur son torse puis la laissai glisser sur les boutons de sa chemise et empaumai son érection à travers son jeans. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent sur sa longueur à travers le tissu épais, sa tête retomba contre le box et un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Dégoûtant mec," gémit Emmett. "Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que vous faites."

Il releva la tête et nous regardâmes Emmett, étonnés.

"Salut," plaisantai-je en faisant signe à sa femme. "Mon nom est bouilloire".

Quand Rose se pencha à son oreille, Emmett sourit. "Ou ouais…" souffla-t-il. Puis il nous regarda à nouveau. "Allez alors. Allons-y, vous pourrez finir à la maison."

En riant je sortis du box en donnant ma main à Edward, une fois que nous eûmes jetés les emballages à la poubelle.

"Allez vilaine fille," dit-il, en me tirant près de lui. "Ce que je vais te faire quand nous serons seuls…"

Je frissonnai sentant mes mamelons durcir à cette perspective.

ooo

Edward alla à la salle de bain en premier pendant que je brossai mes cheveux. Il sortit, ne portant rien d'autre que son sourire et sa queue qui se balançait à chaque pas.

Il s'installa derrière moi devant le miroir sur la commode, enfonça ses hanches dans mon dos et posa sa main sur mon entrejambe de façon possessive à travers mon jeans tandis que son autre main parcourait mon corps jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je n'arrivai pas à détourner mon regard du miroir. C'était bizarre pour moi d'être habillée alors qu'il était nu et dur derrière moi même si c'était un spectacle magnifique.

"Humm c'est définitivement quelque chose que nous devons essayer," murmura-t-il , ses deux mains me caressaient gentiment.

Je grognai mon approbation en poussant mes hanches contre lui.

"Mais pas ce soir." Sa main quitta ma poitrine pour aller sur mon cul et le serrer une fois de plus. "Va faire ce que tu as à faire et ne traine pas. Je te veux au lit dans les trois minutes."

Quelque chose dans son ton me dit que c'était le sergent qui parlait. Il claqua mes fesses et appuya sur mon entrejambe, ce qui me donna envie de le saluer… ou de tomber à genoux… Mais je me tournai et lui fis un clin d'œil : "Bien monsieur," le taquinai-je, en m'éloignant.

En chemin vers la salle de bain j'enlevai mon chemisier, le laissant tomber derrière moi. Je tournai ma tête avant de franchir la porte et lui fis mon meilleur sourire sexy et sensuel en atteignant l'attache de mon soutien-gorge.

"Prépare-toi pour moi Sergent…" taquinai-je, en fermant la porte et je l'entendis jurer.

…

* DQ chaine de restauration rapide spécialisé dans les glaces à l'italienne


	112. Ch 110 - Edward

.

**110 – Edward**

**Tampa… Mercredi 30 juin 2010 à 22 h 22**

"Prépare-toi pour moi Sergent…"

Je roulai des yeux en regardant la porte de la salle de bains se refermer. Les taquineries de Bella étaient inutiles. J'étais tellement prêt pour elle que ça en était douloureux, comme en témoignait mon érection qui tendait le drap que j'utilisais pour me couvrir, appuyé contre la tête de lit.

Quand elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain je voulus gémir parce que rien qu'en la voyant je faillis venir. Elle avait mis ma chemise plus tôt, défaisant tous les boutons sauf ceux du bas, ce qui laissait une vue stupéfiante sur la peau visible de son estomac jusqu'entre ses seins. Le tissu blanc lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, les manches étaient roulées jusqu'au coude.

Une fois je lui avais dit que la chose la plus sexy sur une femme était une chemise d'homme. Visiblement elle s'en souvenait. Mes yeux la dévoraient, je secouai la tête d'avant en arrière dans le déni parce qu'il me semblait impossible que quelqu'un de si absurdement beau et doux puisse être pour moi.

"Dieu Bella… tu me tues là," gémis-je, en lui faisant signe de venir près de moi.

Elle vint d'un pas nonchalant et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas sergent?"

En rigolant j'éludai la question. "Amène juste ton doux cul par ici," grognai-je, joueur, en tapotant la place à côté de moi. Comme elle s'allongeait dans le lit je sifflai, "J'ai fait un rêve comme ça."

"Ah oui ?" demanda-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, en s'installant sur mes cuisses. "Et comment ça a fini, chéri ?"

Je souris et dit simplement, "En pagaille…"

Son rire secoua le lit tandis que je la rapprochai, la laissant sur ses genoux, qui étaient plantés à côté des miens. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa peau exposée – des cuisses, le long de ses bras, sur ses clavicules puis redescendirent le long de son sternum vers son nombril. Je voulais dire quelque chose d'intelligent et de drôle juste pour qu'elle continue à rire mais la sentir là, si près, la voir dans ma chemise bloqua mon cerveau.

"Si magnifique putain," soufflai-je, en me redressant un peu et la prenant par les hanches pendant que mon nez glissait de son cou à son oreille. "Merveilleuse sur toi – tout ce que j'avais imaginé et plus encore – mais je veux qu'elle… disparaisse."

Sans enlever mes lèvres de sur sa peau, mes mains attrapèrent les pans de ma chemise et tirèrent dessus rapidement. Les boutons furent arrachés et disparurent définitivement là, quelque part dans la chambre. Et je n'en avais rien à faire. Je jetai la chemise sur le lit mais j'étais perdu à cause de ses mamelons tendus, de la chair de poule et de ses petits doigts dans mes cheveux qui appuyaient sur ma tête juste pour garder ma bouche sur sa peau. Je léchai, mordillai, tétai et pendant tout ce temps elle resta à genoux au-dessus de moi.

"Hum," fis-je contre sa joue, en trouvant enfin ses yeux. Ils étaient emplis de chaleur, de faim et de beaucoup d'amour pour moi, ce qui me fit mal dans la poitrine. "Ma douce… si humide, amour," remarquai-je doucement, en mordillant ses lèvres pendant que mes mains allaient entre ses jambes, "mais je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux que ça. Pas vrai ?"

Bella fit un signe de tête, en prenant mon visage des deux mains pour m'embrasser. Elle avait le goût de la menthe, le goût pur de Bella, me faisant glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux juste pour prendre le contrôle, la ralentir. Trop vite et je n'allais pas durer longtemps… et j'avais besoin d'elle et j'avais besoin qu'elle soit très mouillée pour ce que je voulais lui donner.

Je pétris ses fesses une fois de plus puis relâchai, posant mon front contre le sien. Je fixai mon regard sur ses yeux sombres, insatiables. "Couche-toi sur le ventre, chérie. Je veux essayer quelque chose."

Elle fit attention en se couchant en travers du lit et je passai au-dessus d'elle, posant une main près de sa tête. Je hochai la tête lentement parce que la vision devant moi était étourdissante – la peau rose, teintée par le soleil, lisse et parfaite, entourée par des draps bleus froissés. La courbe de son dos, la rondeur de ses fesses et la cascade de cheveux acajou éparpillés sur le côté était une chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'une œuvre d'art.

Je me penchai pour déposer un long baiser, bouche ouverte sur l'encre de son omoplate et je murmurai, "Tu m'as dit que tu veux ça… tu le veux toujours ?"

Sa réponse fut un signe de tête, un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et un petit gémissement doux. "Dieu Edward, oui… s'il te plait," soupira-t-elle, ses hanches se soulevant instinctivement du lit.

"Bien mais j'ai besoin que tu sois plus mouillée que ça," lui dis-je, mes doigts glissèrent vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale entre ses fesses vers sa minette nécessiteuse. En glissant vers le bas de son corps, je soulevai ses hanches du lit, écartant un peu ses jambes qui s'ouvrirent tellement que mon gémissement se répercuta dans la pièce et que ma bite s'agita. Fortement.

Je posai un baiser sur chacune de ses fesses et souris quand elle se cambra encore plus haut. J'essayai d'écarter ses jambes encore un peu plus puis je léchai de part en part, faisant un arrêt sur son entrée et faisant tourbillonner ma langue à l'intérieur, juste pour la goûter puis continuai à lécher jusqu'à l'autre entrée. Elle gémit longtemps et s'agrippa aux draps et je souris contre sa peau, en remplaçant ma langue par mon pouce.

"Tu aimes quand je joue avec ton cul, amour?" demandai-je, en mordant l'arrière de sa cuisse pendant que mon pouce tourbillonnait légèrement sur son entrée.

"Oui," haleta-t-elle, en disant mon nom quand j'ajoutais ma bouche.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son corps pour s'abandonner. Un doigt sur son clitoris, le pouce taquinant son cul et ma bouche suçant léchant et la goûtant comme l'homme affamé que j'étais et elle jouit violemment sur ma langue, son goût devenant beaucoup plus intense.

Je testai son entrée et rampai sur son corps, me penchant au-dessus d'elle. "Personne ne t'a prise comme ça ?" lui demandai-je doucement, en passant mes dents sur son épaule, mes yeux dans les siens. "Personne ne t'a prise par derrière ?" Je vérifiai une fois de plus, faisant passer ma queue entre ses jambes pour m'enduire de ses jus, elle haleta pour essayer de redescendre de son orgasme.

"Non Edward… s'il te plait !"

"Ce sera si serré chérie. Je te promets d'aller lentement, d'accord ?" lui assurai-je parce que je ne plaisantais pas. Elle était extrêmement serrée comme ça. La prendre de cette façon allait être euphorique mais je pouvais lui faire mal aussi. Je me redressai et agrippai ses hanches. "Oh ma douce." Je ris gravement en secouant la tête. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée combien tu es magnifique ainsi," murmurai-je, en saisissant ma queue, dure comme l'enfer, d'une main et en caressant son dos avec l'autre. "Tu dois me parler chérie," ordonnai-je, en entrant juste le bout de ma bite dans sa chatte trempée. "Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

Mes yeux roulèrent en arrière quand je glissai lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se resserra sur moi, l'angle était très serré comme je le pensais. Je mordis ma lèvre du bas, essayant de m'opposer à l'instinct qui me disait d'aller et venir en elle. C'était trop bon.

Dès que mes hanches touchèrent son cul, ma respiration se suspendit parce qu'elle tremblait autour de moi. Mes mains tentèrent de saisir ses hanches, un peu trop fort probablement.

"Ça va ?" dis-je, les dents serrées. Il me fallait toute ma concentration pour garder le contrôle. Mais sa réponse, par-dessus son épaule, avec le regard, putain, le plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu, le ruina à peu près.

Ses yeux jetèrent un coup d'œil vers moi et elle se hissa sur ses mains. "Bouge Edward. S'il te plait chéri. J'ai besoin de plus."


	113. Ch 111 - Bella

.

**111 – Bella**

**Tampa… Mercredi 30 juin, 22 h 43**

Quand Edward glissa en moi je crus que j'allais m'enflammer. Il avait commencé à flirter et à faire des insinuations sexuelles toute la soirée et ensuite quand j'étais sortie de la salle de bains avec seulement sa chemise, la chaleur dans ses yeux et la faim dans son expression avaient renforcé encore plus mon désir. Et que je sois damnée si cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait avec sa bouche et ses mains. Chaque contact, chaque coup, chaque glissement contre ma peau me faisait brûler encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression d'avoir atteint mon point de rupture.

Je pris appui sur mes mains et respirai plus profondément, pour pouvoir contrôler ma voix ensuite je me tournai en demandant par-dessus mon épaule. "Bouge Edward. S'il te plait chéri. J'ai besoin de plus."

Les mains d'Edward s'agrippèrent à mes hanches – je savais que j'allais avoir quelques bleus demain mais je ne m'en souciais pas du tout – et lentement, il commença à entrer en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit complètement puis il se retira n'y laissant que son gland.

"Putain Isabella," gémit-il. "Tu es tellement serrée comme ça. On dirait que tu me serres dans ton poing. Est-ce que ça va?"

En répondant, je contractai mes muscles autour de lui et poussai mes hanches en arrière, le faisant me pénétrer jusqu'à ce que les poils de ses cuisses chatouillent mes fesses.

Le bruit étranglé qu'il émit répondit au mien.

"Oh bon sang ! Plus s'il te plait. Baise-moi E… Edward !" A présent je suppliai vraiment. On aurait dit que mon cœur allait pleurer, il avait mal pour qu'il bouge.

C'était le seul encouragement dont il eut besoin parce qu'avec un dernier grognement, il ressortit et revint rudement.

"Oui !" sifflai-je, en penchant ma tête en arrière et en balançant mes hanches en même temps que ses poussées.

Avec le rythme qu'il imprimait, la façon dont son corps battait contre le mien, nos peaux mouillées qui glissaient à présent l'une contre l'autre, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour sentir la palpitation de mon premier orgasme. Dans cette position sa queue frappait profondément à l'intérieur de moi et juste au bon endroit. Avec un cri étouffé je passai par-dessus bord, son prénom quittant mes lèvres.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que je me détente un peu autour de lui puis ralentit ses poussées, un rythme lent qui ne fit en rien diminuer ce que je ressentais.

"J'aime t'entendre jouir," me dit-il, la voix rauque. "Savoir que je te fais te sentir aussi bien…"

Ses mots firent descendre le désir de mes oreilles à mon clitoris et j'avais l'impression que ma minette le serrait en réponse, nous tirant un gémissement à tous les deux.

"Peux-tu m'en donner un autre, ma douce ? Je veux te sentir jouir quand je suis en toi."

"Oui," gémis-je après une rude poussée. "Baise-moi Edward…"

J'eus l'impression qu'une de ses mains quittait ma hanche et ensuite j'haletai quand je sentis qu'il taquinait mon autre entrée. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que j'apprécierais cela mais la première fois qu'il m'avait touchée là, l'intensité de ce contact m'avait choquée.

Quand il se retira complètement, je me plaignis et le regardai par-dessus mon épaule.

"Détends-toi Isabella," ronronna-t-il avant de glisser son doigt de mon trou vers ma chatte, taquinant le clitoris jusqu'à ce que je me détende à son contact. "Bonne fille," bourdonna-t-il, en trempant son doigt dans ma fente, le faisant entrer et sortir, caressant mon intérieur.

"Dis-moi de m'arrêter et je le ferai," promit-il la voix rauque, à mon signe de tête et mon gémissement de compréhension, j'avais l'impression que son doigt appuyait doucement sur l'anneau serré des muscles de mon anus.

"Oh putain !" haletai-je, en fermant les yeux fort.

"Détends-toi amour," murmura-t-il, son autre main bougea pour trouver mon clitoris.

Il caressa mes nerfs sensibles et je me détendis et avec un peu plus de pression, juste le bout de son doigt poussa dans mon petit trou.

"Tu sens ça Isabella ?" demanda-t-il. "Détends-toi plus. Laisse-moi entrer."

On aurait dit que je ne pouvais plus trouver d'oxygène quand sa bite travailla sur mon vagin dans un rythme lent et régulier correspondant à celui de son doigt sur mon clitoris et à son autre doigt qui poussa jusqu'à la première articulation.

"Putain putain putain," gémis-je quand il commença à déplacer le bout de son doigt là, lentement et facilement. Confortant le rythme de ses hanches. Mon corps entier était sur le fil du rasoir et je savais qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour passer par-dessus.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Edward les dents serrées.

"Oh dieu oui ! Edward s'il te plait…"

Il commença à pousser plus fort à nouveau, continuant le mouvement de son doigt dans mon petit trou lentement. Quand il fit rouler mon clitoris entre ses doigts et poussa son autre doigt plus loin, jusqu'à la seconde articulation, le plaisir me submergea par vague, m'écrasant totalement jusqu'à je pense que je m'étais noyée.

Je criai son nom une fois de plus, l'orgasme déferlant sur moi de partout.

Ça devait être suffisant pour Edward parce qu'avec un fort et long grondement, il retira son doigt de mon derrière et poussa fort avec ses hanches puis il me rejoignit dans l'extase. Mon nom ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sexy que quand il le dit et je le sentis palpiter quand il vint en moi.

Après une minute, Edward gémit, se retirant et me laissant avec un sentiment de vide, il s'écrasa sur le lit à côté de moi. "Viens ici amour… " Ses mains m'attrapèrent et ses yeux étaient voilés, inquiets.

J'allai volontiers dans ses bras, me glissant à côté de lui et m'enroulant autour de lui.

"Tu vas bien ?" Il me regarda dans les yeux, je les levai vers lui, souriante.

"Parfaitement bien," répondis-je honnêtement, ne sentant ni inconfort ni douleur. "C'était incroyable," admis-je.

En soupirant, il hocha la tête en me serrant plus près de lui, son menton sur ma tête qui reposait sur sa poitrine. "Je ne sais pas comment mais ça devient meilleur à chaque fois, je ne vais même pas me poser la question."

"Moi non plus," soupirai-je, en posant un baiser sur son torse, goûtant la transpiration et simplement Edward. En riant, je m'assis, ignorant les élancements qui étaient provoqués par ma nouvelle position. "Allez Sergent. Il est temps d'aller sous la douche. Nous sommes vraiment crado."

Il rit en acquiesçant. "Mais ça en valait foutrement la peine."

"Hum," convins-je, en l'embrassant une fois qu'il fut assis.

"Le premier à la douche?" murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres, "se savonne en premier."

Avec un sourire, il sauta du lit et s'enfuit vers la douche, me laissant me débrouiller pour sortir du lit.

Je ris en sachant que de toute façon je l'aurais laissé gagner – j'adorais le voir nu. Je l'entendis faire le chant de la victoire une fois qu'il eut ouvert le robinet. En secouant la tête, j'allai à la salle de bain et mon rire se transforma en fou rire quand je le trouvai en train de faire la danse que font les joueurs de football après un touchdown.

Je tendis mon bras pour pouvoir passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je le tirai pour atteindre ses lèvres. "Je t'aime Edward Masen," dis-je en riant, l'embrassant une fois de plus alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma toute belle. Maintenant amène ton cul nu dans la douche, je pense que tu me dois bien ça." Ses yeux étaient éclairés par la joie, l'amour émanait quasiment de lui.

Je dus ravaler la tristesse qui déferla sur moi en réalisant qu'il ne me restait plus que deux jours avec lui, avant que nous soyons séparés pour trois autres mois. En réalisant que je ne devais pas ressasser, je me secouai et lui souris, entrant dans la douche et le tirant avec moi.


	114. Ch 112 - Edward

.

**112 – Edward**

**Tampa… jeudi 1****er**** juillet 201 28**

"Nous pouvons rester sur la base, vous savez," suggéra Emmett. Nous marchions autour de Bayshore pour nous rafraichir après notre footing.

"Nan mec. Des bières, des hot-dogs et des chips à la maison. Je ferai mon chili, d'accord?" répondit Jasper encore essoufflé. "Je n'irai nulle part le 4."

En faisant la grimace je ne dis rien parce que le 4 était le premier jour où il faudrait que j'apprenne à survivre – pour cent jours – sans Bella. Alors en ce moment, célébrer ce jour en restant à la maison tranquillement, me paraissait bien mieux que tout autre chose.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux pensant que peut-être j'avais besoin de les couper encore une fois, juste pour survivre à cet été en Floride. Mais pas jusqu'à ce que Bella m'ait quitté – mon cœur défaillait, ratant un ou deux battements en y pensant – parce que les doigts de Bella dans mes cheveux ressemblaient au paradis. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle s'en soucie mais je le faisais.

Comme nous arrivions dans notre rue, la conversation s'était orientée vers la plage. J'avais réussi à obtenir qu'on nous libère le vendredi, c'était quelque chose dont nous parlions tout le temps. Personnellement je n'avais jamais été à la plage – à part ce que j'en voyais de la base – alors Jasper avait posé des questions. C'était l'ile de Caladesi qui avait été la plus recommandée et c'est là que nous avions décidé d'aller.

Ma main atteignit la porte d'entrée et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant les filles rire.

"Elles se sont levées tôt," rit Jasper en secouant la tête.

Nous entrâmes, elles étaient en pyjama si on pouvait considérer ainsi les grands t-shirt et les shorts - les nôtres – sans aucun doute. Rose et Bella avaient attaché leurs cheveux en queue de cheval pendant qu'Alice n'avait pas son style funky ordinaire. Rose et Alice étaient assises au comptoir pendant que Bella était appuyée de l'autre côté et elles tenaient toutes les trois des tasses à café. Elles étaient enfin arrivées à acheter tout ce qu'elles voulaient pour ajouter dedans y compris des crèmes, de la vanille française à l'amande.

"Bon sang on dirait que vous allez fondre," rigola Alice.

"Il fait drôlement chaud," répliqua Emmett. "Et il n'est même pas huit heures!"

"Satanée humidité," ajoutai-je, en secouant la tête et en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour sortir des bouteilles d'eau. Une fois que je les eus distribuées aux gars. Je bus la mienne entièrement pour pouvoir enfin embrasser le côté de la tête de Bella. "Bonjour chérie."

"Bonjour chérie, un café ?" demanda-t-elle et je regardai dans sa tasse en faisant la grimace. Son rire me fit sourire.

"Pas un comme ça," dis-je, en pointant vers ses mains.

"La ferme," rit-elle, en tapotant mon torse. "Tout le monde ne peut pas mâcher des grains de café et continuer sa journée…"

En riant j'embrassai sa tête à nouveau. "A temps difficiles, mesures désespérées ma douce. Ne me juge pas !" plaisantai-je, quand elle se tourna pour nous préparer trois mugs de café noir. "Mais oui, je l'aime."

"Pourquoi vous êtes-vous levées aussi tôt ?" demanda Jasper, en prenant une tasse et en s'asseyant auprès d'Alice.

"Quelques corvées ici et là," déclara Rose mais j'eus l'impression que c'était quelque chose dont elles ne voulaient pas parler.

"Et nous voulions vous demander quelque chose," ajouta Alice en souriant à son mari. "Nous voulions savoir si vous seriez disposés à faire des photos. Des souvenirs de ce séjour. Et toi et moi n'avons pas fait ça depuis des années."

"Vous voulez un poster pour mettre dans votre chambre, les filles ?" demanda Emmett à Rose, avec un sourire comme l'enfer et en pliant ses bras pour faire ressortir ses biceps. "Amène l'appareil, ça marche !"

"Non !" rit-elle, en le tapant et levant les yeux au ciel. "De vraies photos. Chez le photographe."

Je me tournai vers Bella qui était appuyée contre le comptoir et m'installai comme elle, appuyé contre sa hanche. "Je pense que nous avons déjà le poster," rigolai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

"Ne me tente pas," rigola-telle en roulant des yeux. "Cette photo est toujours sur mon téléphone. Je le ferai… ne pense pas que je ne veuille pas !"

Je haussai les épaules, me disant que si elle voulait une photo géante de moi en sous-vêtements alors ce serait ainsi. "Fais ce que tu veux Bella," rigolai-je, en prenant une gorgée de café. "M'en fiche."

"Bon **nous **voulons ces photos," les secoua Rose, en nous regardant tous. "S'il vous plait ?"

"Quand ?" demanda Jasper, cette question était sur le bout de ma langue aussi.

"Aujourd'hui… quand vous rentrerez du travail," dit Bella et je pus entendre que c'était important pour elle. "On peut se retrouver là-bas, amenez vos vêtements…"

"Vêtements ?" cria Emmett. "Vous voulez dire des photos… habillées ?"

Je ris en secouant la tête mais je pouvais dire ce que cela signifiait pour nous trois. Pour être honnête ça avait l'air super. Je n'avais jamais pris de photos avec des femmes, autre que Tanya pour les bals à l'école et juste avoir ça comme rappel tangible des deux meilleures semaines de ma vie, me fit complètement fondre dans le regard doux, silencieux et brun qui semblait me supplier.

"Très bien. Faisons-le. Occupe-t-en. Dis-moi simplement où et quand, ma belle," dis-je en levant un sourcil vers Emmett quand il commença à discuter. "Tais-toi et faisons-le," lui dis-je, en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou. Il se contenta de rire. Pour en revenir à Bella j'embrassai son front. "Je ferai bien d'aller prendre une douche."

Au moment où je sortais de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements, je trouvai Bella fouillant dans mon placard. En riant je lui demandai. "Tu vas m'habiller ?"

Son rire doux s'éteignit alors qu'elle disparaissait presqu'entièrement dans mon placard. "Non ! Bon oui… alors je porterai du rouge… j'ai pensé…"

"Que nous aimerions être assortis," ris-je. "Ah bon ?"

"Coordonnés," corrigea-elle, en sortant du placard. En souriant comme le chat du Cheshire, elle fit un geste de haut en bas de mon corps. "Tu bats tous les posters du monde, chéri ? Hummm et je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu devrais porter sur la photo."

Je me regardai et haussai les épaules. "Si tu le dis."

"Voyons voir !" rigola-t-elle, en cherchant son téléphone mais je l'attrapai.

"Non non !" grognai-je, exagérément dans son oreille, en la bousculant sur le lit et elle enroula immédiatement ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi. "Il semblerait que tu aimes… vivre dangereusement…"

"Hummm," roucoula-t-elle, en caressant mon nez du sien de bas en haut. "Oui, je suis hors catégorie," soupira-t-elle, en feignant la déception pendant que ses mains passaient sous l'élastique de mon boxer et qu'elle prit mes fesses en coupe. "Pas d'exception pour toi …"

"Moi j'en fais," ris-je, contre sa peau douce. Son parfum de fleurs, de sexe, enivrant ne m'avait toujours pas rassasié.

"Pas question !" dit-elle hystériquement. "Tu seras en retard Edward. Et tu plaisantes. Je préfère que tu prennes le temps."

En rigolant je m'assis après avoir posé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste en la voyant là, je me demandai comment j'allais faire pour survivre tous mes matins sans elle. Je me penchai et levai sa chemise, posant un long et lent baiser sur son estomac.

"Je t'aime," soupirai-je de contentement total.

"Je t'aime aussi. Mais habille-toi," murmura-t-elle, en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Oui, cette merde resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie.

"D'accord," murmurai-je en réponse, me levant finalement et la laissant là, haletante. "Prends ce que tu veux dans le placard, mon cœur. Je te fais confiance."

Son sourire fut doux et époustouflant et me fit presque revenir m'allonger sur le lit auprès d'elle. "Bien sûr, Sergent, pas de problème."


	115. Ch 113 - Bella

.

**113 – Bella**

**Tampa… Jeudi 1er juillet 2010 à 10 h 14**

Les filles et moi travaillions déjà dur dans la cuisine à neuf heures du matin. Edward m'avait laissée au lit quand il était parti travailler, me donnant un dernier baiser. J'étais restée là, dans le calme de la chambre, dans sa chemise et dans son odeur – notre odeur – dans les draps, jusqu'à ce que Rose ne vienne frapper à la porte pour savoir si je m'étais rendormie.

"D'accord, alors nous avons dix sacs de congélateur pleins de soupes et de chilis, c'est ça?" demanda Alice, en regardant le papier face à elle, en enlevant muffins de sa liste parce que nous les avions faits quand les garçons étaient partis pour le travail.

En ouvrant la porte du congélateur, je fis un rapide calcul puis hochai la tête. "Oui dix. Plus deux lasagnes, des nouilles au thon et un poulet rôti à la mexicaine avec des tomates grillées."

"Que faisons-nous?" demanda Rose, en sirotant son café et en regardant la liste par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice.

"Le ragoût de bœuf est l'essentiel pour aujourd'hui car c'est le plus long," dis-je, en fermant le congélateur et ouvrant le frigo. "Je tiens également à faire mes croquettes de poisson, un pain de viande, la garniture pour la tarte au poulet que les gars pourront terminer et du riz au poulet à la florentine."

Alice rit. Ça leur laisserait au moins une semaine ou deux."

Je soupirai. "Je sais. Même si ce n'est pas assez c'est le mieux que je puisse faire," dis-je, en passant ma tête par la porte du frigo.

"Bells…" Rose s'approcha de moi et passa sa main dans mon dos. "Ils aimeront, je te promets. Tu sais bien comment Emmett aime ces nouilles au thon et la sauce mexicaine sont un des préférés de Jasper. Et tu sais que le tien aimera tout ce que tu voudras bien faire," plaisanta-t-elle. "Alors détends-toi."

En secouant la tête, je soupirai à nouveau. "Je sais, je sais. Je pense simplement à samedi. Je déteste cette idée d'avoir à partir."

"Crois-moi chérie, nous comprenons," déclara Alice, en se joignant à nous et en nous enveloppant de ses bras. "Mais je vous promets tu passeras ça et puis…" Elle soupira en serrant ma taille. "Alors ? Nos gars vont revenir à la maison pour de bon."

Cette idée qu'Edward allait rentrer à la maison était définitivement suffisante pour chasser toutes les pensées négatives pour le moment donc je souris et me redressai serrant mes amies contre moi.

"Merci les filles. Maintenant allons-y !"

Comme le ragoût était le plus long nous commençâmes par lui. Une fois que le couvercle fut sur le ragoût pour une heure et demie, je sortis les ingrédients pour les croquettes de poisson. Assise avec les filles, je commençai à couper la mie de pain en morceau pour faire de la chapelure.

Pendant que je travaillais Alice ouvrit mon ordinateur portable que j'avais descendu plus tôt. Après quelques minutes de recherche et à griffonner des notes sur une autre feuille de papier elle dit. "Ok j'ai quelques numéros à appeler pour les photos donc je vais aller au salon passer quelques appels."

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Bells ?" demanda Rose en regardant la liste de nos repas.

"Sors le robot s'il te plait." Je lui montrai le placard en bas au coin. "J'ai besoin de mixer ça et puis le reste aussi."

Nous en étions à former les boulettes quand Alice revint avec un sourire triomphant en agitant son papier. "Ça y est ! Dix-huit heures. Ça laissera le temps aux gars de prendre une douche à la base avant de nous retrouver au studio." Elle regarda nos mains qui étaient recouvertes de poisson et de chapelure et rigola. "Je vais envoyer cette info aux gars."

"Merci !" lui dîmes-nous en même temps, en souriant.

"Ok, retournons travailler alors," dis-je, en riant.

ooo

A seize heures trente tout ce que nous avions prévu de préparer comme nourriture était fait et stocké au congélateur. Rose était dans la deuxième salle de bain en train de prendre une douche. Ses cheveux plus longs et plus épais que les miens prenaient plus de temps à sécher et coiffer alors elle avait voulu commencer la première.

"Je vais me doucher," dis-je, à Alice en prenant mon téléphone.

Elle me fit un signe de la main en regardant toujours son magazine.

En chemin vers la chambre j'envoyai un message à Edward.

_B : Je vais me doucher alors je pourrais être prête pour des photos. Tes vêtements sont repassés et prêts. Vous avez prévu de vous doucher là-bas ?_

Je pris mon téléphone dans la salle de bain au cas où Edward appellerait mais honnêtement je ne pensais pas entendre parler de lui avant dix-sept heures. Je ne me précipitai pas sous la douche non plus. Je me lavai les cheveux, exfoliai puis hydratai ma peau utilisant le gel parfumé à la fraise qu'Edward semblait apprécier puis je sortis, enroulant une serviette autour de mes cheveux et une autre autour de mon corps. Je repris le téléphone pour revenir dans la chambre et je vis que j'avais un message en attente.

_E : Oui madame. J'ai pris un jeans et un t-shirt. N'oubliez pas mes chaussettes et mes chaussures (J'ai le sentiment qu'Alice piquerait une crise…) ***Rire*** Je t'aime chérie. Emmett est dans la douche, le prochain ce sera moi. Rendez-vous bientôt !_

Je souriais en arrivant au placard et pris ses chaussures habillées noires avant d'oublier. Je doutais qu'on voit nos pieds sur la photo mais Dieu le saurait et Alice ne nous laisserait jamais tranquilles avec ça. Des chaussettes de la commode allèrent dans les chaussures et ensuite je tournai mon attention vers ma garde-robe.

J'avais prévu de prendre une robe blanche pour me changer au studio alors j'allais porter de la lingerie simple avec un soutien-gorge en dentelle et un shorty blanc. Ainsi rien ne serait visible sous mes vêtements. Une fois enfilés je revins à la salle de bain pour arranger mes cheveux et me maquiller.

Presque quarante-cinq minutes plus tard j'étais prête, je pris les chaussures d'Edward, mon sac avec mon téléphone, porte-monnaie, brosse et rouge à lèvre.

Après toutes sortes de compliments nous allâmes vers la voiture. Alice avait tout préparé puisque c'est elle qui conduisait. Rose était assise dans le siège du passager car elle savait gérer toutes sortes de gPs puis on démarra. Il s'agissait d'un trajet de trente minutes selon les cartes donc je m'assis et me détendis.

ooo

"Ah l'enfer…" grognai-je, en regardant Edward sortir du vestiaire du studio tout en noir. Une chemise simple et noire, le premier bouton défait, avec veste noire et pantalon assorti, tout cela se combinait pour le faire paraître mortellement sexy. Il avait utilisé des mots comme magnifique et beau quand il m'avait vue sortir de la voiture mais je n'en avais aucun pour décrire l'homme en face de moi.

"Oh super !" dit la petite assistante blonde quand Edward était venu se positionner près de moi. "Les gars vous passez en premier puisque vous êtres déjà prêts."

Quand le photographe nous fit poser comme il le souhaitait je pouvais dire qu'Edward était vraiment mal à l'aise. J'étais assise sur un tabouret, lui sur un tabouret plus haut derrière moi dans une de ces poses classiques. Sa main posée sur mon épaule, il n'était pas détendu. Quand je le regardai en tournant la tête je pouvais dire qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Tu vas bien bébé ?" lui demandai-je, en levant un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête avec raideur. "Il faut juste s'assurer qu'il fasse la bonne photo."

En secouant la tête je me retournai et souris, attendant que l'appareil se déclenche. Le photographe ajusta l'éclairage et le fond, je réalisai qu'Edward était toujours raide comme un I. Et je savais que ça n'allait pas faire une bonne photo alors je mis un terme à tout ça.

"Pouvons-nous rester debout ?" demandai-je au photographe qui accepta avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Une fois les tabourets enlevés, je me mis face à Edward touchant son torse de mon épaule et inclinant ma tête vers la sienne. Le photographe prit quelques photos de test et me demanda si j'aimerais les voir. Lorsque je lui dis oui il amena l'appareil pour nous permettre de les voir.

Edward avait toujours l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Merci, donnez-nous un instant," dis-je au photographe qui retourna à sa place.

Je me tournai et glissai mes bras autour de la taille d'Edward. "Chéri tu devrais te détendre. Ce n'est pas une situation dangereuse. Je sais que tu peux te détendre face à un appareil. Je l'ai vu tu te souviens ?" le taquinai-je, attendant qu'il me fasse un sourire sincère. "Tu vois ? Il est là !"

Il rit en me retournant. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et sembla prendre une longue inspiration puis il dit : "Allez faisons ça !"

Peu importe ce que c'était qui l'avait décidé mais il s'était détendu et ça avait fonctionné parce que pendant les prochaines dix minutes le photographe ne fit que nous donner des ordres que nous suivîmes, tous les deux détendus et en nous amusant. Une photo serait un buste parce que quand j'avais passé mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward nous nous regardions et le photographe déclara que c'était parfait.

Ensuite ce fut au tour des autres et je passai la robe blanche plus légère et décontractée que j'avais amenée. Je me brossai les cheveux ils avaient l'air plus naturel.

"Enlève ta veste pour les prochaines," dis-je, en tirant sur son revers.

"D'accord," convint-il. Il l'enleva et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. "Cette robe est jolie aussi. Elle fait ressortir ton bronzage depuis que tu es arrivée ci." Son doigt suivit le bord me donnant la chair de poule.

En hochant la tête je lui dis avec un sourire. "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Une fois que Rose et Emmett eurent fini, le photographe nous appela de nouveau. Edward expliqua au photographe que nous voulions des photos plus décontractées et affectueuses, pas aussi formelles et il hocha la tête nous disant qu'il nous avait compris.

Quinze minutes plus tard il vint vers nous. "Je pense que c'est bon. Nous en avons de géniales."

Il nous en montra quelques-unes y compris celle qui je le savais déjà serait ma préférée, avant de les envoyer sur l'ordinateur de son assistant pour nous aider avec notre commande.

"J'aime bien celle-ci," dit Edward quelques minutes plus tard.

Il montra celle que j'avais choisie plus tôt. Il avait un bras étendu devant ma taille, les mains jointes sur mon autre hanche. Une de mes mains était nichée dans la sienne et sa tête était inclinée vers la mienne. J'avais un petit sourire doux, face au demi-sourire sexy d'Edward, ce sourire qui faisait simplement fondre mon cœur et me fit tomber amoureuse de lui une fois de plus.

Je pris son visage en coupe et lui donnai un doux baiser. "Je t'aime," murmurai-je, contre ses lèvres.

Tournant le dos à la femme je montrai la photo ainsi que les dernières que j'avais aimées et dis "Nous allons prendre les dernières."

…


	116. Ch 114 - Edward

.

**114 – Edward **

**Tampa … vendredi 2 juillet 201 46**

"Bon sang Em… c'est comme tout prévoir pour un enfant qui va à la plage !" se plaignit Rose, en posant le sac devant la porte d'entrée. "Ballons, tubas, palmes… est-ce que tu as aussi mis des brassards pour apprendre à nager là-dedans ?"

"Ils n'en font pas à ma taille !" constata-t-il, en pliant son énorme biceps.

En souriant je passai mon chemin et me dirigeai vers le piano. J'avais baissé le volume assez bas pour que ça ne dérange pas ceux qui dormaient quand je m'étais levé le premier mais Bella pouvait quand même entendre depuis la cuisine pendant qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner.

"Aïe! Merde, "siffla-t-elle et quand je levai la tête elle jetait un regard cinglant à la poêle où le bacon cuisait comme si elle l'avait offensée personnellement.

Pendant que j'allais vers elle, elle avait éteint le feu et poussé la poêle, il y avait une pile chaude de bacon sur une assiette mais c'était la façon dont elle tenait son bras qui m'inquiétait. Elle portait un de mes t-shirts avec un nœud dans le dos et un petit short en jean et je savais pertinemment que son maillot était là-dessous.

"Laisse-moi voir," dis-je, en tendant ma main. Elle posa sa main dans la mienne et il y avait une petite brûlure tout près de son poignet.

"Ça va aller chéri," rit-elle, en levant ses yeux sur moi. "Ce n'est pas la pire brûlure que j'aie eue en cuisinant."

"Ça l'est depuis que je te connais," dis-je en souriant et je la soulevai sur le comptoir. "Fais-moi plaisir, reste tranquille !" lui ordonnai-je, en la menaçant de mon doigt et en souriant quand elle rigola.

J'allai vers le frigo et ouvris la porte du freezer pour attraper un glaçon. Je revins vers elle et posai le cube de glace là où c'était rouge. Ce n'était pas plus grand qu'une gomme au bout d'un crayon mais peu m'importait. Toutes les excuses pour prendre soin d'elle étaient bonnes, pour la toucher… c'était tout ce que je voulais. Le temps passait et j'en détestais chaque seconde.

"Il y a assez de nourriture là pour nourrir toute une armée Mlle Swan," dis-je, ma voix sonna presque comme un reproche.

"Tu es l'Armée," rigola-t-elle, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et en jouant avec mes plaques d'identification autour de mon cou avec sa main libre.

"Je suis _dans_ l'armée, ma douce," ris-je, en secouant la tête toujours concentré sur la petite blessure. "C'est toute la différence."

Elle resta tranquille un moment et je la regardais, elle ne voulait pas me regarder.

"Bella ?"

"Nous voulions nous assurer que vous auriez assez de bonne nourriture. Pas des pizzas surgelées ou autre fast-food. Je doute que ça ne dépasse une semaine mais…" Son nez se fronça adorablement mais elle laissa échapper un long soupir triste. Ensuite elle commença à parler nerveusement. "C'est tout étiqueté avec les instructions pour le réchauffer. Vous devriez pouvoir gérer ça … au micro-onde. Je te promets de t'envoyer des cookies…"

Ce fut cette dernière partie qui fit trembler mon cœur. Je jetai le glaçon dans l'évier et pris son visage en coupe.

"Arrête," murmurai-je contre son front. "C'est bon chérie. Je comprends." Je soupirai et reculai pour pouvoir la regarder dans ses yeux qui étaient inquiets, tristes et presque larmoyants. "Pas aujourd'hui. D'accord ? Mais merci," dis-je en faisant signe de mon pouce vers le frigo. "J'essaierai de rationner nos repas de façon logistique…"

Elle sourit malgré la façon dont elle s'accrochait à moi. "Ils vont tout manger en une seule fois."

"Crois-moi je le sais," ris-je. "Vous avez-fait tout ça hier ?"

"Non… un peu. J'ai fait comme l'écureuil pendant toute la semaine." Elle rit en haussant une épaule.

"Juste un écureuil…mettant une noisette de côté," chanta Emmett alors qu'ils nous rejoignaient tous. "Pourquoi tu es devenue un rongeur Bellsy ?" demanda-t-il et elle roula des yeux en descendant du comptoir.

Jasper et lui s'étaient tapé le poing avant de s'asseoir au comptoir alors j'ouvris la porte du congélateur pour leur montrer ce que les filles avaient fait.

"Oh !" dirent-ils tous les deux, ils étaient choqués mais ça leur donnait faim et ils avaient une légère expression de tristesse, remarquai-je.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?" demanda Emmett en se servant du jus.

"Tout ce que tu aimes," déclara chacune des filles.

"Et des choses en plus," ajouta Bella, en s'asseyant devant son assiette.

"Merci mesdames, " déclara Jasper d'un ton sincère, ses yeux s'attardant sur le frigo puis il se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella avant d'embrasser la joue de sa femme.

Je me penchai vers l'oreille de Bella. "Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Isabella. Juste en pause. Je veux jouer avec toi aujourd'hui et je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce qu'il se passera demain. D'accord ?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête se penchant contre moi.

"Je t'aime tellement chérie. Merci encore."

Elle se retourna, embrassa mes lèvres rapidement en souriant ce qui me fit rire de surprise. "Je t'aime aussi. C'était avec plaisir."

ooo

Seigneur, je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus beau – l'océan ou la brunette qui apparaissait en maillot bleu qui moulait parfaitement toutes ses courbes de façon la plus désirable qui soit.

_Certainement la brunette._

Je la reluquai en souriant, et en haussant les épaules puis tournai mon attention vers la plage. C'était vraiment la première fois que je voyais l'océan parce que je n'y avais pas fait attention le jour où les filles étaient venues à la base et c'était un peu intimidant. Je l'avais survolé, vu à la télé et dans des films, j'avais lu aussi mais être là, devant, me faisait sentir très petit et très insignifiant. Il avait toujours été là, d'un profond vert bleuté qui ressemblait être la fin du monde. Le ciel bleu était rempli de nuages blanc gorgés au-dessus de l'eau verte du Golfe du Mexique. De petites vagues écumeuses pas plus hautes que ma cuisse s'écrasaient sur le sable blanc faisant fuir les oiseaux au loin puis repartant vers eux. C'était un constant va et vient, elle s'échouait sur le sable et repartait vers les oiseaux.

Et l'odeur… C'était sain mais dense, de l'air salé avec un million de différents parfums de lotions solaires parce que la plage était sacrément pleine. Mais il y avait aussi des arbres, des fleurs et le plein soleil. Les plages de Clearwater étaient différentes de celles que nous avions à la base parce que la base était à Tampa Bay. Ici nous étions sur le Golfe.

"Tu es déjà venu ici ?" demanda Bella doucement.

Je la regardai et fis non de la tête.

"Il fait chaud. Pas comme sur les plages chez moi."

"Non sans blague ?" demanda Emmett en passant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Je fis de même et le jetai sur l'une des couvertures où les filles étaient allongées. "Viens avec moi," demandai-je en lui tendant ma main, mais les trois filles semblaient hypnotisées par quelque chose au loin et ça leur faisait décrocher la mâchoire.

Emmett regarda ce qu'il se passait. "Oh merde…" rigola-t-il avant de chanter, "Je suis trop sexy…"

C'était trop drôle, il était inconscient des regards qu'il provoquait. Il était comme Humpty Dumpty* qui aurait mis un mini maillot et grillé au soleil pendant des années. Il était une publicité à lui tout seul. Non seulement cela mais on aurait dit qu'il venait des années 70. Mais c'était son regard fixé sur toutes les femmes plus jeunes que lui, sa peau tannée et son attitude solennelle qui faisaient sourire tout le monde autour de nous.

"Waouh !" rigola Bella en secouant la tête.

En rigolant je l'aidais à se lever. "Tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serai comme ça ?" lui demandai-je à l'oreille pendant qu'elle couinait et tapait des pieds.

Cette question la fit rire encore plus, sa tête bascula en arrière. "Tu vas mettre un mini maillot aussi chéri ?"

"Qui sait ?" rigolai-je contre son cou en passant légèrement mes dents sur sa peau. "Réponds-moi Isabella."

"Oui," ricana-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel et ensuite en regardant l'eau. Elle se tourna et me dit, "je t'aimerai peu importe ce que tu portes… même si ça montre ta géniale et grosse… _personnalité._"

Elle fit un sourire magnifique et idiot et passa ses bras autour de mon cou et en riant je l'emmenais dans l'eau. Son cri fut coupé dès qu'elle disparut dans l'eau. Mais je n'étais pas stupide putain. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire et aussitôt ses petites mais fortes mains attrapèrent mon short pour le faire descendre et j'attrapai ses poignets pour la faire remonter.

"Oh non!... n'y pense même pas vilaine vilaine fille !'" ricanai-je, en me mettant dans l'eau chaude.

Elle s'enveloppa autour de moi et je la portai plus loin. "Merde, moi qui voulais voir sous l'eau," rit-elle, en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Je t'offrirai ce coup d'œil quand tu voudras ma belle mais pas quand les enfants et les vieilles dames sont en train de regarder," chantonnai-je à son oreille, puis j'embrassai son cou, retrouvant son goût salé.

"Ou les gars… et définitivement aucune autre femme…" roucoula-t-elle, en soufflant contre ma mâchoire.

"Sans aucun doute," convins-je, en souriant au ton possessif qui sortit. Mes doigts caressaient chaque centimètre de sa peau que je pouvais toucher sous l'eau. "Humm mais c'est putain… fantastique. Et, gars oh mon, gars j'aime quand tu es mouillée," dis-je en la serrant plus fort.

Elle rit et nous levâmes les yeux quand nous entendîmes qu'on nous appelait. "Ça va être une longue journée, Edward, si tu continues ainsi."

"Tu continues comment ?" demandai-je innocemment, la serrant contre ma queue dure.

"Comme ça !" rit-elle, en m'éclaboussant le visage et s'éloignant à la nage. "Viens chéri, ils veulent faire une partie de foot."

En grognant je fis ce qu'elle dit parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la suivre. Mais elle avait raison, ça allait être une sacrée longue journée, avoir à la regarder dans ce maillot de bain.

...

*Humpy Dumpy : personnage d'une comptine anglaise très populaire représenté comme un œuf. On le retrouve dans un chapitre d'Alice au Pays de Merveilles sous le nom français de Rondu Pondu


	117. Ch 115 - Bella

.

**115 – Bella**

**Tampa… vendredi 2 juillet 201 à 13 h 33**

Je tendis la lotion à Edward et lui demandai, " Tu m'en remets, s'il te plait?"

Ça faisait trois heures que nous étions là et nous venions de finir de manger. Les autres étaient partis nager ou jouer, nous laissant Edward et moi avec les serviettes. Alice et Jasper nous avaient promis de revenir dans une heure pour prendre la relève. Nous avions passé 45 minutes assis sous le parasol, moi entre ses jambes et dos à lui, regardant passer les gens et parlant de tout et de rien. Ça semblait être la première chose qu'il voulait faire après être rentré et avoir rencontré Charlie, avoir un chat, un noir avec si possible un peu de blanc – ce qui lui valut un gros bisou pour être vraiment aussi adorable.

Je sentis Edward bouger derrière moi et ensuite entendis le bouchon de la bouteille en plastique qu'il était en train d'ouvrir, ça sentait la noix de coco.

"On va se promener d'abord et on ira nager ensuite ?" demanda-t-il, en passant la lotion dans mon dos, en commençant juste au-dessus de mon bas de maillot.

"Hum," dis-je en réponse, en laissant tomber ma tête en avant. Il me massait et ses mains étaient trop agréables pour que je puisse répondre d'une autre façon.

Lorsque ses mains serpentèrent autour de ma taille, je relevai la tête et me penchai contre son épaule. Il frotta mon estomac avant de glisser sur mes côtes. Je gémis doucement quand ses pouces passèrent sous la bande élastique du haut de mon bikini, caressant la peau, là.

"Dommage que ce soit une plage publique," murmura-t-il à mon oreille, en capturant le lobe entre ses dents pendant un moment. "Dans l'avenir nous devrons trouver un endroit privé pour que…" il caressa le tissu qui recouvrait mes seins "… cette chose puisse être enlevée."

Je couinai une réponse avant que ses mains ne s'éloignent.

"Maintenant c'est aux jambes," dit-il calmement comme s'il ne venait pas de me taquiner au sujet de mon haut de maillot. Quand il vint face à moi, il sourit à l'expression mécontente sur mon visage. "Désolé ma belle. Je ne devrais pas te taquiner ?"

Je ris et lui montrai mes jambes. "Fais ton travail, Masen. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." _Je te rendrai la monnaie de ta pièce quand ce sera ton tour d'être enduit de lotion,_ me dis-je en souriant.

Edward continua ses taquineries en passant sur le devant de mes jambes. Ses mains atteignirent mes cuisses et ses doigts effleurèrent mon derrière juste assez pour que ça paraisse accidentel mais avec suffisamment de pression pour que je sache que ça ne l'était pas.

Je soulevai un sourcil quand il me regarda innocemment.

"Oups," dit-il en souriant, "couche-toi et retourne-toi si tu veux que je fasse le dos."

En riant je lui dis, "il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans sergent."

Il leva trois doigts. "Parole de scout !"

Je ricanai en secouant la tête. "Tu n'as jamais été scout !"

"Si si !" protesta-t-il. "D'accord seulement pendant un an, j'étais un louveteau mais ça compte quand même."

Je sentis mon visage se plisser en essayant de l'imaginer dans un de ces petits uniformes mignons.

Il rit et me fit signe de me retourner, je m'installai sur le ventre.

Je savais ce qu'il allait faire mais je sursautai quand ses doigts passèrent entre mes jambes. J'ouvris la bouche et quand il appuya plus fort ça se transforma en gémissement. Tout aussi rapidement il s'éloigna, me donnant une tape sur le cul et s'installa sur la serviette à côté de moi.

_Ah ah !... le temps de la vengeance._

En lui faisant un sourire méchant je lui dis : "A toi. Allonge-toi."

Son regard arrogant disait : "Fais au pire" et me stimula. Je saisis donc l'écran solaire et m'installai à ses pieds. Je faisais très attention de garder nos contacts familiaux et conviviaux même sur ses cuisses en gardant mes doigts juste sous l'ourlet de son short de bain.

_Et je jouais un mauvais tour._

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, alignant nos hanches.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il gémit me disant que je réussissais.

"Il y a un problème ?" demandai-je, en mettant un peu plus de lotion dans ma main et en me penchant pour atteindre son estomac et sa poitrine.

Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et secoua la tête.

"Bien." Je le taquinai un peu, agitant mes hanches et sentant sa queue durcir entre nous. "Il semblerait que quelqu'un aime ça."

Il gémit encore, sa poitrine montant et descendant un peu plus vite dans mes mains.

Quand j'eus passé sur ses épaules, sa poitrine et ses abdos, je revins sur mes pieds. "Retourne-toi," demandai-je, en me retenant de rire quand il regarda vers la bosse, maintenant importante, dans son short.

"Putain," siffla-t-il tranquillement en passant sa main entre lui et le sol pour s'ajuster.

"Un problème ?" demandai-je, sachant exactement quel était ce problème.

"Attends un peu, Mlle Swan," me menaça-t-il, taquin.

Je redescendis vers ses pieds et lui passai de la lotion sur le derrière de ses jambes tout en le massant. Une chose que j'avais apprise pendant mes deux semaines en Floride, c'était que mon Edward aimait qu'on lui masse les pieds et les jambes. Il ne demanderait jamais mais je l'avais fait quelques fois et chaque fois je pouvais dire qu'il avait apprécié.

Une fois que j'eus fini avec les jambes, je remontai sur lui et m'assis sur ses fesses. Il grogna à nouveau tandis que je l'enfonçai dans le sable.

"Tu essaies de me tuer, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il, quand j'allai à ses épaules, mes seins frottant son dos.

"Non," répondis-je, en posant un baiser sur son dos avant d'étaler la lotion. "Je veux juste que tu me veuilles davantage."

Son rire me secoua tellement que je faillis en tomber. "Comme si c'était possible," dit-il sans la moindre once de taquinerie dans sa voix.

Je ravalais la bave qui menaçait de déborder de ma bouche et finis rapidement. Je ne savais pas si je supporterai davantage de taquineries – en donner ou en recevoir – avant de le laisser.

Heureusement Alice et Jasper étaient en vue alors je leur fis un signe. Alice hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'elle m'avait vue.

"Allez," dis-je en tapotant le bout de mon pied sur sa hanche. "Ali et Jazz arrivent. Allons nager."

Edward se retourna sur le dos et puis en regardant à nouveau vers sa queue toujours dure il dit : "tu ferais mieux de courir et vite Isabella… si je t'attrape tu vas payer pour m'avoir mis dans cet état."

Quand il me regarda à nouveau la chaleur dans ses yeux me fit presque venir. Il ne plaisantait pas…

Je tournai les talons et me précipitai vers la plage, à travers la foule en criant et quand je regardai derrière moi je le vis courir après moi, gagnant rapidement du terrain. Je courrai occasionnellement mais Edward était très entrainé et il était plus que légèrement au-dessus de mon niveau. Alors sans surprise je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras.

En m'ignorant il nous fit entrer dans l'eau, allant de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce que les vagues caressent mes fesses.

"Edward Anthony Masen, tu ne vas pas…!"

Je ressortis en crachotant pour la deuxième fois depuis que nous étions arrivés. En riant, je me jetais sur lui. "Il semblerait que nous ayons déjà été comme ça," plaisantai-je, en enroulant mes jambes autour de lui et en m'appuyant contre son érection.

Il nous fit aller plus loin jusqu'à ce que l'eau nous arrive à la poitrine. "C'est vrai," murmura-t-il en se penchant.

Je me perdis dans ce baiser. Rien d'autre n'existait dans notre petite bulle – personne sur la plage, pas de départ demain, pas d'armée, ni d'amis… simplement nous. Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes avant qu'il reprenne le contrôle, me faisant complètement m'abandonner. Sa langue suivit mes lèvres et je m'ouvris pour lui, l'invitant à l'intérieur. Il me goûta, emmêla sa langue avec la mienne, je m'accrochai à ses épaules et le serrai avec mes jambes. Ses mains glissèrent dans le bas de mon bikini, soutenant mon cul et me posant contre son érection.

Sa main glissa plus loin et il trouva mes petites lèvres, je soufflai dans sa bouche. "S'il te plait !" suppliai-je.

Il gémit et bougea sa main pour arriver à glisser deux doigts en moi. Avec son pouce sur mon clito il commença à enfoncer puis à ressortir ses doigts.

Je ne voulais pas venir sans lui alors je passai ma main entre nous et enroulai mes doigts autour de son érection. Il poussa contre ma main, ce qui le fit s'enfoncer plus loin en moi, nous provoquant un gémissement de besoin.

"Oh seigneur," gémis-je quand il dériva sur mon clitoris avec son pouce et que ses doigts passaient exactement au bon endroit à chaque fois. "Viens avec moi," priai-je en serrant et caressant.

Il jura dans sa barbe, effleurant à nouveau mon clitoris. Avec une dernière poussée de ses hanches et de ses doigts, je jouis. Je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter pendant que j'essayai de ne pas crier. Je le sentis pulser dans ma main quand il se libéra, aussi.

Il se passa quelques instants avant que nous puissions respirer pour parler puis nous rîmes. Je me penchai vers lui appuyant mon front contre le sien.

"Je n'en aurais jamais assez," lui dis-je dans un souffle, sentant mon rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale.

Il sourit doucement et caressa ses lèvres des miennes. "Moi non plus amour." Une fois de plus il passa sa main entre nous pour s'ajuster en grimaçant. "L'eau aura lavé mon short."

Je ris et glissai vers le bas. J'arrangeai mon bas de maillot et lui dis : "Allons nous essuyer. J'ai soif et je pense que j'ai eu assez de soleil pour aujourd'hui. Ramène-moi à la maison soldat !"

Il me prit la main, m'attira à lui et ensemble nous marchâmes dans l'eau jusqu'à la plage.


	118. Ch 116 - Edward

.

**116 – Edward**

**Tampa… samedi 3 juillet 2010 - 1 : 47 **

Putain, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Enfer, je ne voulais pas dormir. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester au lit non plus car mon besoin constant de toucher Bella allait finir par la réveiller. Je me penchai et posai un long et doux baiser sur le derrière de sa tête, elle était couchée sur le ventre. J'arrangeai les draps autour d'elle et je sortis doucement du lit.

Aussi vite et aussi doucement que je pus j'enfilai un short cargo puis sortis de la chambre sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au lit. Je voulais me souvenir de lui comme ça – avec ce à quoi je tenais le plus, la seule chose qui comptait. Ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur les oreillers avec un léger reflet rouge dû au soleil. Des épaules lisses, son dos sexy, de belles jambes et un derrière parfaitement rond tout empêtré dans les draps bleus. Ma poitrine me faisait mal de savoir que je n'allais plus la voir pendant trois putain de longs mois et tout à coup je détestais mon travail. Je voulais qu'il soit fini. Je voulais que tout ça soit derrière nous.

J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapai une bouteille d'eau puis marchai vers mon piano. Je l'ouvris et m'assurai que la musique était assez basse – c'était un très gros avantage d'avoir un piano électrique au lieu de mon grand baby. Avec lui je ne pouvais pas régler le volume.

Je commençai par les classiques comme je le faisais d'habitude puis j'allai vers mes propres compositions. Je jouais le morceau de ma mère en essayant de me concentrer sur les bons souvenirs d'elle : ma mère aurait adoré Bella. Elle aurait trouvé son humour idiot très attachant et elle aurait ri de bon cœur avec elle. Elle aurait trouvé que la patience et la force de Bella étaient de très beaux traits de caractère, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et elles se seraient très bien entendues dans la cuisine.

Mes doigts trouvèrent le morceau que j'avais écrit dans ma tête dès la première lettre de Bella. C'était les émotions que j'avais ressenties depuis le début. C'était le choc, l'espoir, l'humour et même l'amour. C'était léger et taquin. Ça parlait de crainte – que les lettres ou les appels s'arrêtent, de ne pas revenir de ce désert et que les sentiments que je ressentais pour une fille que je n'avais jamais rencontrée n'aient pas le moindre sens. Ensuite ça parlait de sa beauté et de son rire, de voix sensuelles et de murmures et enfin de ce besoin dévorant. Ça finissait de manière solide mais pour moi ça ne semblait pas fini. En soupirant et en passant une main dans mes cheveux en fixant les touches blanches et noires face à moi, je supposais que ce n'était pas réellement fini. Je posais mes coudes sur le dessus du piano et tirai sur mes cheveux de frustration et de tristesse. Putain je voulais juste la garder !

"C'était joli," entendis-je de l'autre côté du salon et je levai la tête pour voir ma copine debout dans mon t-shirt.

"C'est toi," dis-je doucement en souriant pendant qu'elle s'approchait. "Je l'avais dès ta première lettre," expliquai-je, en tapotant ma tempe. "Tu devrais dormir ma douce," murmurai-je, me tournant sur le banc pour pouvoir la prendre entre mes jambes. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée…"

"La seule chose qui m'ait réveillée c'est le lit vide," dit-elle, avec un doux sourire triste et elle se pencha pour embrasser mon front. "Tu ne peux pas dormir ?" demanda-t-elle, dans mes cheveux comme j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle.

"Non," marmonnai-je contre sa poitrine, m'enfouissant dans sa chaleur, son odeur et son amour.

Ses doigts doux passèrent dans mes cheveux et en même temps dans mon dos. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était pour me réconforter moi ou pour se réconforter elle-même. Mais je savais aussi que je m'en moquais parce que ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Je voulais casser quelque chose, m'accrocher à elle, m'enfuir avec elle ou pleurer. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un ordre de préférence pour toute cette merde.

Enfin elle chuchota : "Rejoue-le Edward. S'il te plait ?"

J'acquiesçai et me dégageai d'elle. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je recommençai à jouer son morceau. Quand ce fut fini je me tournai et vis des larmes couler sur ses joues.

"L'ouverture de Bella ?" renifla-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

"Ouais," ricanai-je en essuyant ses larmes de mes pouces. "Pas en si bémol cependant."

Son doux rire me fit poser son front contre le mien et balayer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces et salées. Et c'est tout ce que je pus faire pour ne pas me perdre en elle.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle en me regardant.

Cette simple putain de constatation déclencha tout. Ma poitrine me fit mal, mon cœur tapa et ma respiration devint difficile. Et j'étais presque sûr que mon cœur se fissurait en grand.

"Je ne sais pas comment te laisser partir, Bella," lâchai-je dans un murmure, toujours conscient que nous étions les seuls debout aussi tard. "J'ai essayé toute cette putain de semaine de faire bonne figure et je ne sais toujours pas comment faire" J'essayais de me ressaisir quand elle posa une main de chaque côté de mon visage. "J'ai marché sans jamais regarder en arrière et je sais que ce n'est que temporaire mais je ne sais pas comment faire !"'

"Je sais. Moi aussi," dit-elle, encore plus de larmes glissant sur son beau visage.

"J'ai quitté ma ville natale, les gens qui m'importaient, même Tanya et rien de tout cela n'a compté,'" continuai-je, en la saisissant par le t-shirt parce que je craignais de lui faire mal. "Rien ne comptait. Rien de tout cela ne me manque mais je ne sais même pas si je peux respirer sans toi," avouai-je, cherchant des réponses dans ses yeux larmoyants et n'y trouvant que de la compréhension et de la tristesse tout comme moi.

"Nous devons _essayer, _chéri," exhorta-t-elle, essayant de paraitre forte et y parvenant presque. "Ce n'est pas long.. En fait c'est moins de temps qu'il nous a fallu pour nous voir."

J'avais envie de hurler en réponse qu'avant je ne savais pas ce que c'était, que rien ni personne ne m'avait manqué. C'était plus que de la sentir au lit avec moi ou qu'elle me submergeait, de m'enfouir au plus profond d'elle comme si nous ne faisions lus qu'un. C'était seulement cette facilité avec laquelle nous étions ensemble simplement. C'était les rire et le remplissage des vides qui allait me manquer, elle les remplissait et vice versa. C'était ce sentiment de complète perfection sachant que quand je rentrerai à la maison elle serait là.

Et maintenant, elle n'y serait plus… pendant trois mois. La maison serait de l'autre côté du pays sans moi et bien que je sois très reconnaissant d'être aussi près ça faisait extrêmement mal.

"Viens," grognai-je en me levant si rapidement que je fis presque basculer le banc parce qu'il y avait une chose que je devais faire.

J'enlaçai nos doigts et nous amenai dans ma chambre, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière nous. J'allais vers la table de chevet pour trouver quelque chose que j'avais gardé pour elle. Je la fis asseoir sur le bord du lit et m'agenouillai devant elle.

"Au début je ne savais pas si je vivrais assez longtemps pour voir ce beau visage et je ne pouvais pas te promettre quoi que ce soit," dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe. "Maintenant … Isabella Swan je te promets tout." J'ouvris la petite boite dans ma main et en sortis une bague, m'assurant qu'elle irait sur sa main droite… pas la gauche. "Ceci est la promesse que je te fais, chérie. Je te donnerai tout. Je te le jure. Tout. Quand j'en aurai fini ici, quand je reviendrai vers toi, rien ne nous arrêtera. D'accord ?" demandai-je en prenant sa main et embrassant la bague. "Nous nous ferons une nouvelle vie ensemble."

"Edward," sanglota-t-elle, en hochant la tête mais c'est tout ce qu'elle dit parce que je me relevai et retirai gentiment nos vêtements pour retourner au lit.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots parce que je ne pouvais pas en trouver. Je m'installai dans le berceau de ses cuisses et laissai tomber mon poids sur elle. Notre baiser était profond, désespéré, coupé de halètements mais nos mains étaient lentes, s'attardant sur chaque centimètre de peau, de muscle comme pour les graver dans nos esprits et dans nos cœurs. Je glissai lentement en elle nos respirations haletantes, nos lèvres se touchant à peine.

Je pris mon temps pour l'aimer, gardant un rythme lent et profond, pendant que mes mains caressaient ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses cotes et ses seins. J'essayai de mémoriser chaque expression de son visage – de ses yeux sombres à ses lèvres gonflées, jusqu'à son cou étiré quand elle se cambra en jouissant.

"Attends-moi," suppliai-je, en passant mes mains sur ses bras pour enlacer nos mains au-dessus de sa tête. "Promets-moi que tu m'attendras, Bella," priai-je, pas sûr de savoir si je parlais de notre moment présent ou de nos vies en général – les deux sans doute – et elle me répondit de la même façon.

"Toujours Edward… Je te le promets," haleta-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue quand enfin j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou lui disant de se laisser aller.


	119. Ch 117 - Bella

.

**117 – Bella**

**Quelque part à l'est des Etats-Unis le samedi 3 juillet 2010 à 10 h 27**

"Bella ?"

J'entendis la voix douce de Rose m'appeler mais c'était comme si elle me parvenait à travers un brouillard épais. Je n'ouvris les yeux ni ne levai ma tête de l'oreiller que je tenais contre ma poitrine depuis la dernière demi-heure. Edward me l'avait donné avant que je monte dans l'avion. C'était celui qu'il avait avant d'arriver en Floride et il sentait comme lui. Je portai aussi ses plaques d'identification et un nouveau t-shirt, celui qu'il avait porté à la plage et samedi matin avant que lui et les autres nous accompagnent à l'aéroport. Je voulais rester aussi entourée par lui que je le pouvais mais...

_Putain ce n'est pas assez, _pleurai-je dans ma tête en serrant les yeux alors qu'un autre sanglot me parcourait.

"Oh Bells." Cette fois Rose enveloppa son bras autour de mon épaule et me tira contre elle tandis qu'Alice passait sa main le long de mon bras avec douceur.

Je savais qu'elles avaient pleuré aussi. Laisser Emmett et Jasper avait été tout aussi difficile pour elles que pour moi laisser Edward. Je m'étais déjà excusée de pleurer mais elles avaient chassé me disant qu'elles comprenaient complètement.

"Laisse-toi aller, ma chérie," dit Alice doucement.

Les mots d'Alice me rappelèrent quelque chose qu'Edward avait dit pendant que nous faisions mes bagages.

_En mordillant ma lèvre je rangeai mes vêtements dans ma valise essayant de ne pas pleurer. Je l'avais fait assez avant et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward s'inquiète pour moi._

_Soudain une main se posa sur la mienne et une voix douce et tendre murmura. "Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir pris ça mon cœur. Tu sais que tu devrais. Ici." Il prit la chemise de mes mains. "Laisse-moi le faire et je vais…"_

_Je tournai sur moi-même et lui repris la chemise et grognai," Je m'en fiche des vêtements. Je veux juste finir de les mettre dans la valise."_

_Avec un halètement je revins à la valise et ajoutai la chemise sans me préoccuper de froisser les choses. J'expirai longuement essayant de garder mes émotions sous contrôle mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer et honnêtement on aurait dit que ma poitrine aller exploser._

_Edward dut s'en apercevoir parce que tout à coup j'étais face à lui assise sur ses cuisses par terre. Il était appuyé contre le lit et prenait mon visage en coupe me forçant à le regarder._

_"Respire Isabella. Profondément. Avec moi," me dit-il._

_Sa voix autoritaire et posée m'aida finalement à me calmer._

_"C'est bien," m'encouragea-t-il. "Respire et c'est tout mon cœur. Comme ça."_

_Avec un sanglot je me reculai pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou en prenant de longues et profondes inspirations et en aspirant cette odeur qui appartenant uniquement à Edward, le savon qu'il utilisait pour se doucher et celui qui lui servait pour faire la lessive et lui tout simplement._

_Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi quand il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. "Allez continue et pleure amour. Ne te retiens pas pour moi." Sa voix se brisa et ses larmes commencèrent à couler et il finit par "S'il te plait."_

Nous restâmes là à pleurer ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne frapper à la porte pour nous dire qu'il fallait que nous partions dans dix minutes.

"Je savais que ce serait difficile de le quitter," dis-je en m'asseyant sans renoncer à l'oreiller, "mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'il se sentirait lui aussi comme ça. Je me sens… Dieu c'est comme si on m'avait déchiré le cœur et qu'on l'avait sorti de ma poitrine et puis qu'on l'avait remis en place. Ça ferait moins mal s'il n'était plus là mais il y est. Il est là et on dirait qu'il ne va plus jamais être entier.

"On sait tout ça mon cœur," dit Rose, en passant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je levai les yeux et vis les larmes couler sur son visage. Quand je regardai Alice je vis la même chose.

"Je suis désolée…" dis-je doucement, ma voix était juste un murmure. "Je sais que vous avez de la peine aussi."

Alice sourit mais c'était plus une grimace. "J'aimerai te dire que ça devient plus facile mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste un peu plus facile de le cacher."

Rose essuya ses larmes puis les miennes et je me tournai pour la voir. "Elle a raison. Mais il y a une chose que nous devons comprendre c'est que dans trois mois ils reviendront avec nous – et pour ces trois mois, ils seront en sécurité et pas très loin, un simple voyage en avion."

Jamais trois mois ne m'avaient paru aussi longs et même les mots d'Edward ne les firent pas sembler meilleurs.

_J'étais dans les bras d'Edward tout près de la sécurité. J'aurai aimé être capable de franchir ce passage mais c'était simplement impossible. Nous pleurions tous et Edward faisait de son mieux pour me calmer._

_"Trois mois, mon amour," dit-il doucement. "Quatre-vingt-dix jours exactement et je serai un homme libre et quatre-vingt-onze pour que je sois avec toi à Seattle. C'est moins que ce que nous avons vécu déjà et une goutte d'eau par rapport à ce que sera notre vie ensemble, celle que nous avons devant nous. Tu es la femme la plus forte que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu peux le faire ma chérie. Nous pouvons le faire."_

_Je continuai simplement à pleurer, en hochant la tête et en lui disant que je voulais essayer._

_Enfin il s'éloigna, "Il est temps d'y aller, Bella," murmura-t-il contre ma tempe. _

_Il saisit mon visage et m'embrassa intensément, suçant mes lèvres, sa langue demandant d'entrer et caressa la mienne jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle._

_Il appuya son front contre le mien et il parla d'une voix rauque emplie de larmes. "Tu es à moi Isabella Swan. Rappelle-toi ces promesses que je t'ai faites ?" Ses doigts frôlèrent ma bague sur ma main droite et je hochai la tête. "N'oublie pas. Quatre-vingt-onze jours et nous commencerons notre vie ensemble. Sache que je vais te demander de m'épouser. Une fois que je rentrerai à la maison ce sera chose faite, ma chérie."_

_J'opinai à nouveau, ravalant la douleur qui m'accablait. "Je t'aime," lui dis-je la voix tremblante._

_"Autant que je t'aime," dit-il en écho, m'embrassant doucement une fois de plus._

_A chaque pas que je fis je regardais en arrière, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse au coin et qu'il soit hors de ma vue._

Rien que d'y repenser mes larmes se remirent à couler. Je serrai l'oreiller d'Edward et fermai les yeux. Peut-être que si je pouvais dormir jusqu'à New-York et puis de nouveau dans l'avion vers Seattle ça irait mieux ensuite.

ooo

J'avais eu tort pensai-je en quittant l'avion à Sea-Tac. C'était encore pire maintenant que j'avais dormi parce que mes rêves avaient été la répétition de notre dernière nuit ensemble et de notre au revoir. Mais à présent j'étais chez moi et je ne pouvais rien y changer alors il allait falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec. Je pouvais me laisser aller quand j'étais seule si je voulais mais à présent il fallait que je fasse bonne figure et aussi que je commence à y croire moi-même.

Nous étions calmes en attendant nos bagages, chacune perdue dans ses pensées et voulant appeler nos hommes.

"On se retrouve à l'entrée dans quelques minutes ?" demanda Rose. Nous avions pris un taxi pour revenir ce qui était moins cher et plus sûr que de laisser nos voitures sur le parking longue durée le temps de notre séjour en Floride.

Alice et moi acquiesçâmes et nous nous dispersâmes pour trouver un coin tranquille pour téléphoner.

J'allai vers le Starbucks et commandai un Mocha chocolat blanc à la menthe avec chantilly et copeaux de chocolat avant de m'asseoir à une table la plus éloignée possible.

Après en avoir pris une gorgée je sortis mon téléphone portable et je vis que j'avais un message. Visiblement Edward l'avait envoyé juste après que j'aie eu la correspondance à New-York.

_E : Je t'aime tellement Bella. Tu m'as comblé quand tu es venue il y a quinze jours. Tu es une femme incroyable et je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Appelle-moi quand tu atterris ma douce. Xoxo_

Les larmes revinrent et je pris un moment pour arriver à me ressaisir avant de composer le raccourci. Il allait me tuer… il était simplement trop gentil pour son propre bien.

"Bella," respira-t-il, mon nom sortit comme une prière de ses lèvres.

"Salut chéri," le fait d'entendre sa voix était un baume sur mon cœur meurtri.

"Tu es à Seattle ?"

"Oui, on vient de récupérer nos bagages et on s'est séparées pour téléphoner. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver un taxi."

Edward fit un bruit de compréhension et demanda. " Vous allez rentrer chez vous et puis vous irez à Forks c'est ça ?"

"Oui Charlie veut que nous y soyons pour les vacances demain mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. On sortira sans doute pour aller voir le feu d'artifice. Ils ne peuvent pas le tirer de Forks mais de sur l'eau oui. Il y a moins de chance de mettre le feu quelque part de là-bas, je suppose."

Je l'entendis gronder et rigolai. "Calme-toi sergent. Jacob sait qu'il doit me laisser tranquille – et s'il ne le fait pas Rose, Alice ou moi le remettrons à sa place."

"Humm vous feriez mieux," souffla Edward, me faisant rire à nouveau.

Mon rire s'arrêta et les larmes menacèrent encore dans le silence de la ligne.

"Dieu je souhaiterai que tu sois là," bégayai-je, essayant de garder le contrôle.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration et expira longuement avant de parler. "Je suis toujours là mon cœur. Tu connais cette chanson, pas vrai ? Regarde autour de toi. Je suis le soleil dans tes cheveux, l'ombre sur le sol. Le murmure dans le vent, je suis ton ami imaginaire et je sais que je suis dans tes prières.* Crois-moi je suis toujours là. Quatre-vingt- onze jours et ce ne sera plus seulement tout ça. Je serai près de toi pour le reste de nos vies, d'accord ?"

J'opinai même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. "Oui. Je veux ça… tellement," confessai-je.

"Moi aussi ma douce. Moi aussi."

Je remarquai Rose et Alice juste devant les portes et je soupirai. "Les filles m'attendent chéri. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Je t'envoie un message quand on arrive à Forks ?"

"S'il te plait," répondit-il. "Je t'aime Bella."

"Dieu je t'aime aussi Edward. Putain tellement." Je soupirai encore, détestant la distance qui nous séparait. "Au revoir chéri."

J'entendis son au revoir et raccrochai avant que mes larmes ne reviennent.

…

* Extrait de _I'm Already there_ de Lonestar


	120. Ch 118 - Edward

.

**118 – Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le : dimanche 4 juillet 201 24

Reçu le : dimanche 4 juillet 201 24

Sujet : Tu ferais bien d'être endormie Mlle Swan…

Hey ma belle,

J'envoie un mail plutôt qu'un texto parce qui si tu dors je préfère que tu continues à le faire. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi avant de partir et j'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi dans l'avion non plus.

Tu me manques tellement. En si peu de temps je suis devenu complètement dépendant, dormir sans toi va être difficile. Mon lit parait complètement vide ce matin. En fait la maison entière est silencieuse putain. Ni Jazz ni Emmett ne sont levés alors je suis parti courir tout seul ce matin. Il fallait que je le fasse. Il faut que je me concentre sur quelque chose d'autre que sur cette évidence que tu n'es plus ici.

Ce qui m'a amené à t'envoyer un mail…

Merci ma douce. Merci pour m'avoir donné le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'aie jamais reçu et je ne parle pas du piano… mais merci pour lui aussi. Même si ces prochains mois seront une torture sans toi, je sais que nous allons y arriver. C'est comme si une partie de mon âme était absente quand tu n'es pas là mais le fait d'écrire m'apaise un peu. Et si ceci est vrai, alors entendre ta douce voix sera d'autant mieux. Je veux te remercier parce que tu m'as donné ce que jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir – de l'espoir pour l'avenir, une famille qui existait sans que je le sache et un amour dans lequel je peux me plonger et avoir toute confiance. Je pense que je t'ai aimée avant de te voir mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens à présent

Je veux que tu passes un bon moment avec ton père, Bella. Qu'il prenne soin de toi. Il nous comprend nous et notre relation plus que tu ne le penses, donc tu peux t'appuyer sur lui amour. Amuse-toi à regarder le feu d'artifice mais je jure devant Dieu que Jacob ferait mieux de garder ses yeux et ses mains pour lui-même. Je ne plaisante pas. Je volerai jusque là-bas en écartant les bras et reviendrai en un seul jour. Mdr les avantages d'être aux Etats-Unis…. Hummm que pourrai-je faire pendant que j'y serai…

Les gars et moi pensons rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Rien de spécial les hot dogs de Jasper, de la bière et nous avons entendu dire que le feu d'artifice peut être vu de la baie donc nous n'aurons qu'à nous asseoir dehors pour les voir. Et si je ne me trompe pas ils ont prévu une sorte de tournoi de jeux vidéo… **Roule des yeux**

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent je vais jouer du piano. Je travaille toujours sur ton morceau et quand je l'aurais fini je te l'enverrai. C'est promis. Tu n'auras même pas à le demander.

Je t'aime plus que je ne peux l'exprimer, ma douce. Je t'en prie ne sois pas triste parce que notre temps séparé passera plus vite que tu ne le penses. Dieu sait que j'essaie de faire tout mon possible pour ne pas que ça m'atteigne quand tout ce que je veux c'est toi.

A toi pour toujours

Edward

PS : Le temps des questions Isabella… je suis assez fier du fait que je t'ai prise six fois le dimanche. Hum bébé quelle était ta favorite? J'aimerai dire toutes mais les règles sont les règles alors je dois répondre à cette question. Et c'est la douche ma belle. Il y a quelque chose dans le fait de te voir mouillée – dans tous les sens **sourire coquin** et regarder vers moi. Et de toute évidence il n'y a pas assez d'ascenseurs dans ma vie donc nous n'avons pas été en mesure de faire devenir ce fantasme partagé réalité, quelque chose que je prévoie vraiment de corriger dès que je rentre à la maison.

ooo

**Tampa… dimanche 4 juillet 1010 à 20 h 42**

"Allez, allez, allez !" exhorta Emmett, en cassant pratiquement la manette dans sa main.

Je ris en roulant des yeux et en secouant la tête. "On pourrait vraiment penser que tu serais fatigué de tirer sur des ennemis et de jouer à la guerre."

"Ça ne compte pas," rit Jasper, en faisant signe avec son menton vers la télé. "C'est un gamin de treize ans du Japon qui est en train de nous botter le cul. Maintenant c'est une question de fierté."

En riant je me retournai vers mon piano. "Vous savez ce qu'ils disent à propos de la fierté…"

"Ouais, ouais, " ricana Emmett, toujours concentré sur le téléviseur. "Elle arrive avant la défaite…"

Je haussai les sourcils et Jasper mit le jeu en pause.

"Quoi ? Je peux lire vous savez," s'esclaffa Emmett, en poussant Jasper.

"Vraiment tu peux?" demanda Jasper. "Lire je veux dire…"

En rigolant je leur dis, "Il peut lire ce qui est écrit dans Playboy, ça veut sûrement dire quelque chose."

Emmett sourit. "Il y avait celle-là…"

"Arrête !" Jasper et moi hurlâmes.

"Si cette nana en cuissardes peut passer sa jambe autour de son cou j'appelle ça des conneries," grogna Jasper en roulant des yeux. "Tout ça est de la pure fiction. Je n'aime pas ce que tu dis."

"Ou était-ce celle qu'il avait enfermée pendant des semaines ?" demandai-je en souriant. "Oh ouais…"

"La fille de la station-service !" Nous exclamâmes-nous avec Jasper.

"Toi mon ami tu as quelques problèmes de fétichisme," je montrai Emmett qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

"Des entonnoirs d'huile et je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi les câbles ont servi ?" demanda Jasper, en grimaçant à cette simple pensée.

"Probablement pas," je ris.

"Oh ça va ! Comme si tous les deux n'aviez pas de vilaines choses qui vous passent par la tête !" contra Emmett.

Ce qui fut hilarant c'est que Jasper et moi nous figeâmes une seconde comme des cerfs effarouchés devant les phares d'une voiture. Je n'allais ni nier ni confirmer quoi que ce soit. Cependant en même temps que Jasper je répondis sèchement, "Joue !"

Ils retournèrent à tuer des nazis et j'allais dans la cuisine. Nous étions complètement perdus dans la maison comme si elle était soudainement devenue trop grande pour nous. La journée fut calme, le seul bruit venait de la cuisine où Jasper faisant son chili. A un moment j'étais retourné au lit pour récupérer un peu du manque de sommeil des deux nuits précédentes… et m'enfoncer dans le parfum de l'oreiller de Bella. En fait c'est tout ce que nous avions dit de la journée !

Je les suivais parce qu'ils connaissaient bien cette expérience mais je pouvais dire qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se tenir occupés. C'était vraiment tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas appeler Bella et la garder au téléphone – un doux bruit constant dans mon oreille juste pour rendre toute cette merde plus facile.

Une fois que mon assiette fut remplie de chili et de chips, j'attrapai ma bière et sortis sur la terrasse derrière et je les appelai. "Le feu d'artifice a commencé…"

Le jeu fut mis en pause et bientôt Jasper me rejoignit et s'assit sur la marche à côté de moi. Emmett prit un fauteuil et s'installa dans la pelouse face à nous. Des bleus, des violettes, des rouges et des vertes explosèrent au-dessus de nos têtes mais j'aurai pu parier que nous ne les regardions pas vraiment parce qu'aucun de nous ne disait mot. C'était juste confortable et familier. Et je réalisais qu'ils étaient calmes pour moi. Comme des frères, ils me connaissaient assez bien pour me laisser tranquille, j'étais toujours ainsi quand il fallait que je m'adapte à une merde.

"Ça va aller mieux, tu sais," dit finalement Jasper, en me poussant avec son épaule quand je le regardais. "Je ne vais pas dire que ça sera génial mais la partie la plus difficile est derrière nous. Tu sais, les voir en colère. Elles vont être occupées à la maison et nous retournerons travailler."

"C'est la dernière fois Sergent," dit Emmett, son visage jovial était complètement sérieux. "Ensuite nous rentrons à la maison."

J'acquiesçai le cœur battant à l'idée de 'chez moi'. Je savais que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'un jour je repenserai à cette séparation avec le sourire mais Jasper avait raison. Ce qui me gênait le plus c'était que ma douce qui était normalement heureuse avait été bouleversée de me quitter. Et je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire parce que non seulement j'étais coincé ici et j'étais ce qui lui manquait. Une partie de moi était soulagée qu'elle ait besoin de moi et une autre s'inquiétait qu'elle perde sa force.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Emmett dit, "Bellsy est forte, Ed. Elle va ramer pendant un jour ou deux mais elle va réagir et ça ira mieux. Elle est ainsi depuis que je la connais."

"Ouais c'est sûr, "convint Jasper, en hochant la tête et en souriant. "Bien…" Il souffla un rire et me donna un coup de coude. "Je souhaiterai vraiment que tu aies pu voir ton visage quand tu as posé tes yeux sur elle dans ce club."

Je ris. "J'en suis sûr."

Le feu d'artifice fut oublié et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée avec des bières, des hot-dogs et nous nous repassâmes ce que nous considérions comme les deux meilleures semaines de notre vie.


	121. Ch 119 - Bella

.

**119 – Bella**

**Forks… Dimanche 4 juillet 2010 à 11 h 23**

Je ne sors même pas de mon lit pour attraper mon ordinateur sur la table de chevet. Rose et Alice sont déjà réveillées si le bruit, en bas est une indication suffisante. Je peux entendre la douche couler mais je doute qu'elles soient levées depuis longtemps. Après être arrivées à Forks vers vingt heures hier et après avoir passé quelques minutes à échanger des textos avec Edward, nous sommes restées longtemps debout pour raconter notre séjour en Floride à Charlie – bon _pas tout,_ parce qu'il y avait des choses dont un père et sa fille ne doivent jamais parler.

Je m'assis en m'appuyant contre la tête de lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et ouvris le mail d'Edward qui m'attendait, en souriant parce que ça m'avait vraiment manqué de communiquer de cette façon avec lui. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans cette façon de faire. Peut-être parce que nous étions tombés amoureux en nous écrivant. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais à nouveau être loin de lui et ses mails étaient ma planche de salut.

Quelques minutes plus tard je retins mes larmes en lisant son doux au revoir et rigolant en lisant à propos de la douche. J'étais sur le point d'envoyer la réponse quand Rose ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre en peignoir, sa peau était encore humide et une serviette était enroulée autour de sa tête.

"Viens Bells," dit-elle en souriant quand elle vit que j'étais réveillée. "Charlie m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu étais debout. Nous sommes supposés partir pour la réserve dans une demi-heure. Tu pourras répondre à Edward plus tard, d'accord ?"

En soupirant je hochai la tête et posai l'ordinateur à côté, sortis du lit et attrapai mon téléphone. Je n'avais pas de temps pour rester assise et écrire un mail mais je pris une minute pour lui envoyer un texto.

_B : bonjour, chéri. Je t'informe que je viens juste de me réveiller et qu'il faut que je me prépare immédiatement pour aller à la réserve, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mail maintenant. Je t'aime et tu me manques, Edward. Passe une bonne journée avec les garçons. Détends-toi et profites-en bien avant de retourner au travail demain sergent. __ Je t'aime!_

Je posai le téléphone sur la commode et commençai à sortir mes affaires pour me doucher. Juste avant que je sorte de ma chambre le téléphone vibra pour la réponse d'Edward.

_E : Hey ma douce… Je suis content de savoir que tu as dormi. Ça m'inquiète si tu ne dors pas. Passe un bon moment avec tes amis et Charlie. Je t'aime, aussi Isabella. Beaucoup *Je t'envoie des câlins*_

Je soupirai en reposant le téléphone sur la commode. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ces mots venant de lui - même sur un simple message texto. Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil et quittai la chambre pour me préparer.

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : dimanche 4 juillet 2010 à 22 h 47

Reçu : lundi 5 juillet 201 47

Sujet : Quelle soirée !

Salut chéri,

Nous rentrons tout juste à la maison. Nous avons passé toute la journée et la soirée à la réserve, c'était bien mais ça ne m'a pas laissé le temps de t'envoyer un seul mail. Avez-vous passé la journée comme vous le souhaitiez? Hot dog et chili (le chili de Jasper est fantastique pas vrai ?) bière et feu d'artifice ? J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée même si nous n'étions pas ensemble… j'ai eu une bonne journée ici même si tu m'as manqué, bien sûr !

La plus grosse nouvelle est venue de Charlie… Hier soir je lui ai demandé pourquoi il insistait tant pour que nous soyons là le 4 et il a simplement éludé la question avant de répondre qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait qu'il aille se coucher.

J'ai eu ma réponse ce soir, il s'est levé juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à tirer le feu d'artifice et a mis un genou en terre (lentement, avec un grognement, affirmant que ses genoux n'étaient pas faits pour ça * rire*) et il a fait sa demande à Sue !

J'étais terrifiée qu'elle réponde non, mais il devait avoir sacrément confiance qu'elle lui dise oui sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça devant tout le monde MDR.

Alors veux-tu être mon cavalier au mariage de mon père au mois d'octobre Sergent, ça ne parait pas le moment le plus idéal pour le rencontrer la première fois mais ce sera sûrement le meilleur… Il sera distrait par le mariage et il ne te mettra pas trop sur le grill ;) ils ont fixé la date assez rapidement, le dimanche 17 octobre alors j'ai pensé que je pourrai trouver un remplaçant et que nous pourrions partir le jeudi après l'école et rentrer le dimanche après la cérémonie.

Autre chose… d'intéressant… s'est produit quand nous étions là-bas. Jacob ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, je te jure. Où que j'aille il était là. J'allais chercher à boire pour les autres il venait à côté de moi, si j'allais chercher une bière il était toujours là et il s'est installé à côté de moi à table. Il est même venu à la cuisine et il a attendu que je passe derrière le comptoir et le frigo pour essayer de me coincer – entre eux, pour que nos corps se touchent des genoux à la poitrine. La première fois je l'ai ignoré, je lui ai jeté un regard noir mais quand ça s'est reproduit… j'ai levé mon genou et ça a fait mal. Il a reculé et sacrément rapidement.

Ça a duré jusqu'au feu de camp où il est revenu et s'est installé à côté de moi, me laissant peu ou pas d'espace. Charlie a dû voir combien j'étais mal à l'aise et énervée parce qu'il lui a dit quelque chose du genre "Jacob Black, ne mets pas ma fille mal à l'aise. Si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué ce que tu fais avec elle. Laisse-la tranquille. Je sais qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et qu'elle a un petit-ami. C'est un homme bien son Edward. Si tu ne la laisses pas, fils de mon meilleur ami ou pas je vais devoir m'occuper de toi." Puis il s'est arrêté et l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il a dit – je le cite parce que je ne l'oublierai jamais - "Ou alors je peux appeler Edward et lui faire savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de venir pour remettre les pendules à l'heure." Je n'ai jamais vu Jake bouger aussi vite pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu de camp. MDR

C'était génial d'entendre mon père parler de toi comme ça et se battre pour nous. Et ne t'inquiète pas chéri. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu défendes mon honneur comme tu l'as fait avec Mike. Entre la menace de mon genou et l'avertissement de Charlie, Jacob n'a plus rien dit de la soirée, simplement un au revoir amical juste avant que nous partions.

Mais le fait de parler de toi a fait que tu me manques encore davantage. *soupire* J'ai bien compris que tu voulais que je dorme chéri. Ici j'ai un lit une place et il est beaucoup trop grand. Tes bras autour de moi me manquent, tes lèvres qui embrassent mon cou pour me réveiller. Quand je me réveille tu es ma première pensée le matin. Je continue à espérer que tu vas entrer par ma porte pour me réveiller de la meilleure façon possible comme nous aimions le faire les matins où j'étais avec toi. La pensée que je ne vais pas te voir jusqu'en octobre me dévaste. Je sais que nous pouvons le faire parce que ça va valoir le coup mais je déteste ça quand même.

J'ai passé un séjour magnifique en Floride, Edward. Etre avec toi est plus que tout ce que j'avais imaginé et plus que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver. Nous allons si bien ensemble… bon, tu le sais. Mieux que tous les autres que les filles ont vus avec moi avant. Tu es mon meilleur ami, ce qui s'est renforcé avec le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, et je sais que nous allons passer le reste de notre vie tous les deux. C'est un sentiment incroyable mais avoir encore trois mois à attendre avant de pouvoir commencer notre vie ensemble me tue.

Envoie-moi ma chanson bientôt chéri. Je suis impatiente de l'entendre. C'était quelques-uns des meilleurs moments de ma visite… t'écouter jouer. Ton visage… Seigneur Edward, il émane de toi une telle paix chaque fois que tu es assis derrière ce clavier. Ce cadeau valait vraiment le coup. Te voir heureux et épanoui vaut bien une centaine de pianos.

Les questions… ma préférée? *couine* j'ai envie de dire toutes, bon sang. Mdr je me rappelle de chaque fois chéri. Mais honnêtement la première et la dernière fois ensemble resteront gravées dans ma mémoire pour toujours. La danse au club ce premier soir… et sentir ta bouche et tes mains sur moi, quand nous faisions l'amour. Dieu c'était si juste – comme si j'avais été faite pour être là… avec toi. Ensuite la nuit avant mon départ quand je me suis réveillée et que je t'ai trouvé devant ton piano au milieu de la nuit. Ce souvenir très clair quand tu m'as supplié de t'attendre. Edward Masen tu dois savoir dès à présent que je t'attendrai toute ma vie. Je t'aime tellement et à ce moment-là j'ai voulu t'étreindre et ne jamais te laisser partir.

Et oui… le soir où nous avons mis à mal le SUV en rentrant de notre rendez-vous et la nuit après le Fun Center… je ne les oublierai jamais mais pour des raisons totalement différentes ! Mdr

Maintenant ma question pour toi… *rire* Je pense que tu peux dire que j'ai apprécié quand tu as joué avec mon derrière pendant nos rapports… Est-ce que tu apprécies aussi - est-ce que tu penses vouloir faire ça à moment donné ? Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant mais maintenant… si tu es intéressé je pense que c'est quelque chose que je pourrai essayer avec toi. Lorsque tu m'as touchée là et que ton doigt est entré c'était merveilleux, ça m'a électrisée et je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Si ça t'intéresse d'essayer c'est d'accord… je voulais que tu le saches.

Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Mes yeux se ferment. Passe un bon lundi chéri. Nous partirons probablement d'ici demain dans la journée. Charlie est encore en congé demain matin et nous partirons quand il ira travailler. Je t'enverrai des textos et te tiendrai au courant…

Je t'aime Edward tellement.

Toujours à toi

Bella

PS : Sache… rappelle-toi la dernière fois sur sKyPe je n'ai pas voulu que tu me voies sans vêtement. La prochaine fois je ne porterai rien d'autre que tes plaques d'identification. ;)


	122. Ch 120 - Edward

**. **

**120 – Edward **

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé le : lundi 5 juillet 2010 à 8 : 02

Reçu le : lundi 5 juillet 2010 à 5 : 02

Sujet : Ce sera un honneur pour moi…

Bien sûr je serai ton cavalier pour le mariage de ton père ma douce. S'il te plait félicite-le pour moi. Je ne te demande même pas s'il veut que les filles soient là aussi. Quoi que tu veuilles faire, je serai là. Et je ne m'inquiète pas de le rencontrer, amour.

Je le jure devant dieu Isabella… Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen, une alarme ou quelque chose à mettre sur toi quand je reviendrai à la maison. Tu es trop belle, putain, pour ton propre bien ! C'est une chose de flirter c'en est une autre de toucher. Jacob a dépassé les bornes. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien je suis proche d'aller là-bas pour lui casser les doigts ! La prochaine fois chérie tu lèveras ce genou avec plus de force. D'accord ?

Je suis content que Charlie ait tout vu. Je pense que je vais devoir lui acheter un nouvel équipement de pêche ou autre chose parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été rappelé à l'ordre. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai coupé mes cheveux aujourd'hui parce que je n'aurais fait que tirer dessus pendant ces trois mois.

Notre jour férié a été exactement comme je l'avais dit. Calme. A la fin de la soirée j'étais sur le point de dire à Emmett qu'il n'était plus autorisé à manger des haricots pour le reste de notre vie en commun. Toute la maison aurait explosé si on avait craqué une allumette. Ce qui craint et tu avais raison… le chili de Jazz est hyper bon. Mais alors après… ce n'est pas comme avec toi… la cuisine est un foutu bordel.

Oui ma douce nous allons très bien ensemble. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de toute ma vie. C'est comme si je pouvais tout te dire et ne pas m'inquiéter que tu ries de moi. Et le lit c'est la partie la plus pénible pour moi, parce ça me manque aussi de me coucher près de toi, de m'enrouler autour de toi et te sentir ton pouls sous mes lèvres quand tu te détends. Et aussi de me réveiller de la même façon avec des contacts doux encore endormis. Ce qui me manque aussi c'est combien tu luttes pour ne pas te réveiller jusqu'à ce que je te touche et c'est comme si ton corps entier revenait à la vie sans ta permission. Avoir mes mains sur toi est si bon, si foutrement parfait et ça me manque. Elles me font mal sans toi.

Ce qui m'amène à une autre question, Mlle Swan. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais te prendre de toutes les façons imaginables et c'est vrai… mais ma douce je ne veux pas te faire mal. Quelque chose comme ça demande du temps et de la patience, je veux toujours que tu te sentes bien, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. L'ai-je déjà fait ? Non. Pas que je ne veuille pas sentir chaque partie de toi mais je n'ai jamais pris quelqu'un de cette façon. Est-ce que je voudrais ? Bella je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner et crois-moi je le chérirai jusqu'à ma mort. J'aime toutes les premières fois que j'ai pu te donner mais ce serait une première pour moi aussi, donc, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, laisse-moi apprendre à mieux connaitre ton corps quand je rentrerai à la maison si c'est quelque chose que tu veux vraiment. Et putain, si ça ce n'est pas phénoménal…

Dieu, tu me tues, Isabella et tu n'es même pas là…

Tu n'as pas idée combien il m'a été difficile de garder mes mains loin de toi ce soir-là dans la voiture. Pas la moindre idée. J'étais complètement ivre de toi… de ton odeur, le sexe et les fleurs, combien tu étais mouillée pour moi, même sur la piste de danse et combien j'étais émerveillé que ce soit moi qui soit avec toi alors que chaque homme – et peut-être même chaque femme – te voulait. Je les ai vus te regarder…mais c'est moi que tu regardais. Ça signifie beaucoup, tout, pour moi.

Le temps des questions… d'accord depuis que tu es une experte j'ai le sentiment que ta réponse pourrait être intéressante. Quel est le plan drague le pire que tu aies vécue ? MDR (et cette fois je suis content que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés dans la rue parce que ça aurait été dur. Peu m'importe ce que disent les autres ! Tu m'as complètement stupéfié) je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à te donner. J'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai rejoint l'armée, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais beaucoup sorti. Ceci étant dit… rien ne m'ennuie plus que "hum" et "comme", sans mentionner les choses que font ou disent les filles chaque fois qu'elles finissent une phrase en la faisant ressembler à une putain de question… qu'est-ce que c'est ? MDR Le meilleur pour moi c'est quand ma douce fille brune et sexy m'a demandé de danser. C'était le meilleur. Personne ne pourrait mieux faire.

Tu me manques ma douce. Et beaucoup putain. Je déteste ça mais il faut que je me prépare à aller travailler. S'il te plait appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un texto quand tu seras de retour à la maison d'accord ?

Mon cœur est à toi

Edward.

P S : Oh Isabella j'ai vraiment le sentiment que parler sur sKyPe avec toi ne seras plus jamais comme avant. Bien que je déteste son existence ou au moins le fait d'en avoir besoin – je ne peux pas attendre de voir Monsieur Etincelant te faire des choses qui te feront crier mon nom. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir jouir juste au son de ma voix, tes mains et mes plaques d'identification autour de ton cou. Hummm oui … il est temps d'aller sous la douche. MDR Je t'aime


	123. Ch 121 - Bella

**121 – Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : lundi 5 juillet 2010 à 21 : 38

Reçu le : mardi 6 juillet 2010 à 00 : 38

Sujet : Un sergent en costume ?

*s'évente* Bon sang… je n'avais pas pensé que tu devrais porter un costume pour le mariage de Charlie jusqu'à tout à l'heure !

Le soir de notre rendez-vous tu m'as mise à genoux. Et je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi formel mais ils ont choisi des smokings pour vous les gars. Putain… je pourrais sérieusement mourir. Costume, smoking, jeans et t-shirt… peu m'importe. Je serai aussi fière et heureuse comme tout de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Donne-moi une minute pour chasser ces images et me calmer … *sourire*

Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons passé trois heures au téléphone ce soir ! MDR qui pourrait croire que nous ayons autant de choses à nous raconter…

Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit mais j'ai été vraiment surprise quand tu m'as envoyé un texto aujourd'hui, je t'ai envoyé un message parce que je savais que tu étais au travail et que j'ai pensé que tu ne pourrais pas répondre au téléphone. *haussement d'épaules* apparemment c'était vraiment le bon timing, de t'avoir trouvé pendant ta pause.

Oh chérie… MDR Jake a intérêt à partir en courant en sens inverse ou à marcher droit … Crois-moi je peux prendre soin de moi ;) Charlie avait vu ça venir dès le moment où je me suis installée chez lui. Si Jake m'avait touchée une fois de plus il n'aurait pas eu qu'un coup dans les boules mais aussi dans la figure. *souris* Bien que j'aime que tu sois mon héros et que tu viennes me sauver mais dans ce cas, je te le promets, ce n'est pas nécessaire !

Tu m'as fait tordre de rire avec ta description d'Emmett et des haricots. Ouais malheureusement je suis consciente de la puissance de ses gaz. C'est terrible ? MDR c'est une matière dangereuse ! Oh et Jasper… Alice dit simplement qu'il est mignon alors il peut faire tout le désordre qu'il veut quand il cuisine… *ricane*

Ça me manque déjà de faire l'amour avec toi… Je veux dire putain… J'ai passé des mois sans toi et des années avant ça. Mais quelques jours seulement sont passés depuis que je t'ai quitté et je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Ton contact me manque chéri. Sur ma peau, mes cheveux, en moi… je te veux à chaque minute de la journée. Et Edward bien sûr que nous irons lentement quand tu seras ici… et même si nous ne le faisons pas … je n'aurais aucun problème avec ça. Je ne suis pas sûre mais je suppose que je ne ressens tout ça que parce que c'est avec toi. Je veux que tu me submerges et t'avoir dans mes endroits les plus intimes… ça nous lie un peu plus. Je veux dire, ne te méprends pas… c'était sacrément bon. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux précipiter ou essayer par moi-même. C'est avec toi ou pas du tout.

Oh bon sang. Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ? Il y en a eu tellement ! Les gars racontent n'importe quoi : "tu dois être fatiguée… tu as hanté mes pensées toute la nuit." Ou encore "ton père est un voleur ? Parce que quelqu'un a volé les étoiles dans le ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux." Et la plus insultante : "Puis-je vous offrir un verre ou voulez-vous seulement l'argent ?" Ou encore : " Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus beau ici mais je suis le seul à te parler." Ouais j'ai vu tout un défilé d'imbéciles et d'idiots. MDR

Bien je ferai mieux d'y aller. J'ai deux manuscrits dans ma boite de réception et il faut que je commence à travailler dessus demain. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose depuis la Floride - pas que je m'en plaigne - ;), alors…

Je t'aime tellement Edward. De plus en plus chaque jour. Plus que 84 jours et je serai dans tes bras de nouveau. Je ne peux plus attendre

Je t'aime pour toujours,

Bella

P.S. Oh chéri… Je ne suis pas sûre que M. Etincelant puisse tenir la distance. Mais je sais aussi que je n'aurais plus besoin de lui ;) Ta voix et tes mots seuls seront tout ce qu'il me faudra pour me faire passer par-dessus bord…


	124. Ch 122 - Edward

.

**122 – Edward**

**Tampa… samedi 17 juillet 2010 à 00 : 26**

_E : Hey ma douce et malade… texte-moi quand tu seras plus en forme._

J'envoyai le message avant d'entrer dans la douche. Ma pauvre Bella avait eu tout un tas de problèmes depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle – Jacob, ses règles et enfin la grippe. Je laissai l'eau dévaler sur ma tête et mon visage, en souriant parce elle avait absolument refusé de me parler sur sKyPe. Du tout. Pendant ses règles je pouvais le comprendre mais pas à cause de la grippe. Je l'avais suppliée et suppliée encore pour au moins pouvoir la voir mais elle n'avait pas voulu me disant qu'elle avait le nez rouge, les yeux gonflés et les lèvres sèches et que ça n'était pas fait pour être vu en public – même par moi. Comme si je me préoccupais de la tête qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je m'inquiétais sans cesse parce qu'elle avait une voix horrible, rauque, elle reniflait et était tout à fait épuisée.

Nous avions échangé des textos, des mails et avions parlé au téléphone tout le temps mais son merveilleux visage et son doux sourire me manquaient et deux semaines sans la voir allaient finir par me tuer. En fait l'érection violente que j'avais sous la douche le prouvait simplement. Je la regardai avec dédain et frustration parce que m'occuper de ça allait ne faire qu'empirer la situation. Ça ferait simplement que Bella me manquerait davantage. A moment donné ça aurait soulagé la tension mais maintenant la douleur serait toujours là, sa douceur, ses rires et ses tendres contacts, ses baisers si doux me manquaient tellement que ça me faisait mal. Ma main n'aurait fait qu'effleurer la surface…

Souhaitant que mon corps se tienne simplement tranquille je sortis finalement de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille. Mon téléphone vibra, j'avais un message.

_B : Je suis debout mon beau ;)_

J'allai dans ma chambre et tombai assis sur le bord du lit pour répondre immédiatement.

_E : Hey ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_B : Beaucoup mieux. Tu me manques terriblement. Et je me demandai si on pouvait se voir sur sKyPe aujourd'hui ? *croise les doigts*_

_E : Pour toi je trouverai le temps ! Quand amour ?_

_B : Maintenant ?_

En souriant j'envoyai un autre message avant de me lever pour attraper mon ordinateur.

_E : dépêche-toi ! ;)_

Je me rassis sur le lit – cette fois appuyé contre la tête de lit – et j'ouvris l'ordinateur. Quand je reçus l'alerte pour un appel entrant à la seconde où je me loggais, ça me fit rire. Elle avait été rapide.

Son merveilleux visage envahit ma vision et je soupirai et souris de contentement pour la première fois de ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Mes yeux cherchèrent la trace d'un changement, n'en trouvèrent aucun sauf un peu de rose sur son nez encore à cause de la grippe. Je ressentais le besoin irrésistible d'embrasser le bout de ce nez.

"Hey mon cœur."

"Hey chéri," rigola-t-elle. "J'ai gagné !"

"C'est vrai," rigolai-je.

Je vis qu'elle était couchée sur le ventre, sur son lit, son menton enfoncé dans l'oreiller et ses pieds nus en l'air derrière elle. Elle était très belle, un véritable spectacle pour mes yeux endoloris tandis qu'elle jouait avec mes plaques d'identification autour de son cou.

"Tu m'en dois une Sergent," plaisanta-t-elle mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu. "Oh…" grogna-t-elle. "Tes cheveux ont disparu."

En riant je passai ma main sur ma tête. "Bella, il fait si chaud ici. Je promets, ils vont repousser. Et quand je viendrai ils seront plus longs," promis-je.

"Ça me parait bien."

En souriant je penchai ma tête. "Quoi ? Les cheveux ou venir à la maison ?"

"Ouais," soupira-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. "Tout. Dieu tu me manques tellement."

"Tu me manques aussi, amour. Comment te sens-tu ?" demandai-je. Elle semblait très bien… ou alors j'étais juste pathétiquement amoureux d'elle et ça me rendait aveugle.

"Mieux. Honnêtement," promit-elle en hochant la tête. "Tu ne voulais vraiment pas me voir dans l'état où j'étais. Mon visage était… pouah. J'étais pâle, avec des mouchoirs dans chaque narine. J'étais horrible – je ne pouvais pas respirer et ensuite mon nez coulait comme une fontaine. Alors putain…"

"Ça va… sexy," taquinai-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Tu sais si j'avais été à la maison, tu n'aurais pas eu le choix. J'aurais pris soin de toi, peu importe comment était ton nez."

"Bien, merci Masen," marmonna-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Bon, laisse-moi un peu de ma dignité. Tu vois… je t'ai laissé croire que j'étais une déesse. J'ai des apparences à tenir, tu sais."

En riant ma tête tomba contre le mur en faisant un bruit doux. Quand je la regardai à nouveau je dis. "Ça fait du bien de savoir que même une déesse peut être malade en été."

Elle sourit, haussa les épaules, je ne vis que son épaule nue et elle me demanda "Où sont les gars ?"

"A côté," répondis-je, en faisant signe vague. "Nous avons eu un gros orage il y a quelques jours et ils aident une petite dame à côté avec un grand arbre qui s'est partagé en deux. Elle les a payés avec des sodas et de la pizza."

"Tu n'y es pas allé ?"

"Si. Mais je viens de tondre la pelouse… et la sienne. Ils en étaient au tronçonnage des branches," lui dis-je.

"C'est très gentil à vous gars," soupira-t-elle, en me souriant.

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est 'gentil'," rigolai-je, haussant les épaules. "En fait les branches menaçaient de faire exploser la fenêtre de la chambre d'Emmett."

"Waouh," dit-elle, ses yeux scrutant chaque centimètre de l'écran face à elle. "C'est de la sueur,?" et elle fit signe vers moi.

Je regardai mon torse qui était encore mouillé, je ricanai en secouant la tête. "Non je viens de sortir d'une douche solitaire mais nécessaire."

"Solitaire hein ?"

"Très," me plaignis-je, en repliant mes bras sur ma poitrine. "Misérablement solitaire, Bella."

Un bref éclat de satisfaction traversa son visage magnifique qui se changea rapidement en sympathie puis passa à quelque chose que je pourrai seulement décrire comme diabolique et méchant.

"Aloooors…" commença-t-elle, en laissant traîner le mot. "Qu'est-ce que tu portes Sergent?"

Je connaissais cette putain d'expression par cœur. Elle était gravée dans mon cerveau tout autant que son doux rire et son sourire heureux. Ce regard me disait que tous les paris étaient ouverts maintenant que nous étions sur sKyPe. Avant de nous rencontrer nous avions gardé certaines choses cachées. Et en voyant l'assombrissement de ses yeux bruns je pouvais simplement dire que ma fille était toute excitée.

En souriant, je poussai l'ordinateur plus loin sur mes jambes. "Rien, seulement une serviette bébé," dis-je, incapable de gérer le ton de ma voix. "A ton tour sexy. Je crois que tu m'as promis quelque chose pour la prochaine fois que nous parlerions comme ça…"

"Je m'en souviens bien Edward," dit-elle en riant, faisant tourner mes plaques autour de son doigt. "Je ne porte que ça."

Soudain je devins un homme désespéré. Elle me manquait encore plus que je ne l'avais imaginé et j'avais tellement besoin de la voir qu'on aurait dit que tout mon corps se consumait.

"Montre-moi," grondai-je pratiquement comme un homme des cavernes, ma main s'était posée sur mon érection à la seule pensée qu'elle soit nue depuis que nous parlions.

"Toi d'abord," rit-elle, ses yeux posés bien évidemment sur ma main et non sur mon visage.

Non, je n'ai pas honte. D'un geste sec je tirai sur la serviette qui s'ouvrit mais je gémis à voix haute quand elle se lécha les lèvres à ce qu'elle voyait sur son écran. Des éclairs de souvenirs de tout ce que cette bouche pourrait me faire volèrent dans ma tête et je dus déglutir pour ne pas gémir à nouveau.

"Chérie, s'il te plait," suppliai-je, mes doigts serrant finalement les draps quand elle se mit pratiquement dans la même position que moi, la tête appuyée contre le lit, son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme avaient mal du besoin de la toucher. Elle incarnait la beauté, la perfection et le péché, tous enveloppés ensemble dans un seul paquet. Des boucles sombres tombaient au hasard autour de ses épaules qui étaient encore bronzées du soleil d'ici. Ses seins ronds se soulevaient à chaque respiration et ma bite se contracta fortement à la vision de mes plaques d'identification qui étaient nichées entre eux.

"Putain… je…" commençai-je mais je ne savais pas quoi dire pour exprimer à quel point elle m'avait manqué, je la voulais et j'avais besoin d'elle. "Tu m'as manqué," murmurai-je, en secouant la tête en même temps que je me touchais, sans m'en rendre compte. "Je t'aime, putain je t'aime tellement Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi," souffla-t-elle, son doigt traina le long de son estomac jusqu'à son nombril, ses yeux fixés sur ma main.

"Je voudrai voir tout de toi ma belle. S'il te plait," lui dis-je, en ronronnant et en inclinant ma tête.

Elle bougea à nouveau et cette fois-ci je pouvais voir mon endroit préféré – entre ses jambes. La seule chose que j'aurais pu mieux faire si j'avais été avec elle, ç'aurait été de la lécher, de la goûter et de respirer son odeur fleurie et terreuse.

"Oh putain … "gémis-je, en secouant la tête. Elle était nue, ouverte et aussi mouillée, putain je pouvais le voir aussi clairement qu'en plein jour. Je mordis ma lèvre en respirant et en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas venir juste en la voyant, cependant même si j'avais essayé je n'aurais pas pu arrêter ma main. "Humm chérie… regarde-toi. Ta merveilleuse et douce chatte est tellement mouillée… Est-ce que je lui manque aussi ?"

"Seigneur oui," murmura-t-elle, ses doigts passant sur ses mamelons, son nombril et juste sur son ventre en descendant.

Lorsque ses hanches se mirent à rouler, je demandai : "Veux-tu que je m'occupe de ça ma douce ?"

Elle me dit mes deux mots préférés ensemble : "Oui, Edward."

Je dus mordre ma lèvre à nouveau parce que ma main serrait ma queue très fort tellement je la voulais. "Montre-moi amour. Laisse-moi voir comment tu es mouillée…"

Haletant presque je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle quand elle glissa deux doigts dans ses plis, tout son corps spasma quand elle passa sur son clitoris.

Ma Bella était tout à fait prête.

"Sensible ?" lui demandai-je.

"Ouais." Sa voix était faible mais sexy et haletante, ce qui me stimulait d'autant plus.

"Que veux-tu Bella ?"

"Toi."

J'espérai cette réponse et c'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

En riant gravement, je passai ma langue le long de mes lèvres, souhaitant, pourvoir la goûter. Je fis signe avec mon menton et je dis : "Et bien alors… Tu ferais mieux de réveiller M. Etincelant, bébé, parce qu'il va devoir me faire une énorme faveur. Il va te baiser pour moi."


	125. Ch 123 - Bella

.

**123 - Bella**

**Seattle… samedi 17 juillet 2010 à 21 h 57**

Edward rigola, un son plein de promesses et dégoulinant de désir sexuel, il lécha lentement à lèvre avec la langue, me faisant presque grogner tout haut à l'idée que je voulais ce muscle talentueux ailleurs. "Eh bien," dit-il de sa voix intense et sexy, "Tu ferais mieux de réveiller M. Etincelant parce qu'il va devoir me faire une énorme faveur. Il va te baiser pour moi."

Je ne suis pas sûr de m'être déplacée aussi vite que je le fis quand j'attrapai le vibromasseur qui était posé sur la table de chevet hors du champ de la caméra. "Je pense que nous en aurions peut-être besoin", soufflai-je, au sourire sexy d'Edward.

"Tourne juste l'écran un petit peu, ma douce. Sinon je ne pourrai pas voir ton visage quand tu jouiras pour moi."

_Oh mon dieu._

Je me penchai et ajusté l'écran un peu puis me rassis, préposé de savoir s'il fallait encore le déplacer.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand je me réinstallai sur le lit. "Parfait maintenant, je peux voir tout ce corps magnifique et ce beau visage."

Il serra sa queue une autre fois, je ne savais pas s'il était conscient qu'il le faisait, je gémis. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ses longs doigts enroulés autour de sa longueur, pressant et caressant. Je voulais que ce soit ma main - ou mieux encore - le prendre profondément, mes lèvres autour de lui.

"Touche-toi", dit-il d'une voix gutturale et autoritaire. "Fais comme si c'était moi - mon doigt d'abord. Caresse juste l'extérieur, taquine, sens combien cette jolie petite chatte est mouillée pour moi."

_Putain…_

Je fis glisser mon doigt dans l'attache qui me permettait de tenir le jouet même pendant une séance forte. Je pressai sur le bouton pour avoir une vibration douce et le plaçai entre mes jambes et je tombai presque du lit quand je le passai sur mon clitoris.

"Vilaine fille", grogna Edward. "Reste loin de ce clitoris pour l'instant, Isabella. Je ne suis pas content!"

Un mon gémissement et hochement de tête, il me convient un paresseux et sexy sourire. "Bonne fille."

Faisant coulisser le jouet sur mes lèvres résistées, je déplaçai mon autre principal jusqu'à mes seins, les ventousant l'un après l'autre jusqu'à leur pointe durcie.

"Edward!" gémis-je, ayant besoin de plus. J'étais tellement excitée et si sensible que ça n'allait pas prendre longtemps.

"Pas encore", dit-il en sécouant la tête.

Je le regardea pencher et hors de l'écran j'entendis un tiroir s'ouvrir et se fermer. Puis il revint dans mon champ de vision, sa principale ne serrant plus sa morsure mais locataire un petit flacon de lubrifiant. Il ouvrit le bouchon et lâcha dans le dossier qui attend depuis longtemps pour prendre le fluide glissant dans sa principale avant de poser le flacon hors de mon champ de vision à nouveau. Une fois que ses doigts ont été enroulés autour de son dossier d'attente, il regarda l'écran.

"Maintenant", dit-il enfin, sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide. "Lentement, je veux que tu sentes chaque centimètre glisse à l'intérieur comme tu aimes sentir ma bite le faire."

En haletant je glissai enfin le bout du vibromasseur sur mes lèvres, l'enfonçant doucement et devant prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'insérer complètement. "Oh seigneur ..." grognai-je quand l'autre principal d'Edward commença à masser ses testicules doucement.

"C'est comment amour?" murmura-t-il.

Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son haleine quand il murmurait contre mon cou, les mots et le ton envoyèrent des étincelles de mes oreilles à mon clitoris qui pulsa.

«B… Bien», bégayai-je, en faisant tourner le jouet à l'intérieur.

«Continue de pincer ce mamelon, Isabella.… Plus fort pour moi. Si j'étais là-bas tu sais que j'utilise des dents et ma langue pour rendre cela plus dur… comme tu le fais à ma bouchée… »

Le bruit qui sortit de ma bouche fit sursauter le fichier d'attente d'Edward dans sa main. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de lui pendant qu'il continuait à parler.

"... Mais je n'y suis pas alors qu'il faut que tu fasses le travail à ma place."

Je pinçai et tirai sur mon mamelon et je sentis qu'il durcissait encore sous mes doigts. Je déplaçai ma main et fit de même pour l'autre, mes hanches commencèrent à bouger quand le vibromasseur fut totalement à l'intérieur.

"Seigneur quelle vue merveilleuse", grogna Edward. "Maintenant baise-toi avec le jouet, bébé. Je veux l'entendre glisser dans tous ces jus que je peux voir sur tes lèvres lisses."

Je n'hésite pas à suivre ses ordres. Mes yeux toujours rivés sur le fichier d'attente principale, je fis glisser le vibromasseur et appuyé sur le bouton pour mettre une vibration plus rapide.

"Oh mon dieu!" criai-je, bougeant plus vite alors que les vibrations passaient de ma chatte à mon clito. Mes jambes s'écartèrent davantage et mes hanches bougèrent pour rencontrer les poussées.

Edward se caressait plus vite et par à coups et chaque fois que je criais, je pouvais le voir s'arrêter et reprendre ensuite.

"Putain Bella," grogna-t-il. "Jouis pour moi ma douce. Peux-tu le faire pour moi?"

En hochant la tête je gémis en travaillant avec le vibromasseur. J'étais tellement concentré sur Edward, sachant qu'il me regardait - que je ne pus pas en supporter davantage. Au moment où je le fis glisser sur mon clitoris gonflé j'y étais.

Le prénom d'Edward sortit de mes lèvres et je me laisse laissé submerger par l'orgasme. Ça semble durer éternellement, ça resserra chacun de mes muscles intérieurs et extérieurs et la chaleur se répandit de mes orteils au haut de ma tête. J'étais haletante pendant que je couinai son nom en jouissant très fort. Mes yeux se fermèrent - je n'aurai même pas pu ouvrir si j'avais voulu - et je remis le jouet à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la sensation devienne insupportable. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je poussai le bouton pour éteindre la vibration et le sortis avec un frisson, ce seul mouvement contre ma chaise si sensible était suffisant pour provoquer le resserrement de mes entrailles.

"Seigneur Bella," souffla Edward. "Superbe, amour!"

J'ouvre les yeux pour trouver les siens verts presque noirs de désir, sa principale serrant dans le fichier d'attente si fort que je craignis qu'elle n'éclate pas.

"Humm", je tirai sur ma lèvre inférieure avec mes dents et retins mon souffle. "Que ne donnerai-je pas pour être là pour prendre soin de ce gros problème que tu as", lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois quand il grogna et desserra fils émerveille sur son fichier en attente mais en continuant à se caresser.

"Dis-moi", gémit-il. "Prépare-toi et dis-moi ce que tu ferais si tu étais là.

Avec un gémissement, je glissai le jouet à l'intérieur de moi et pris une profonde inspiration. "Eh bien je commencerai par passer le pouce sur le gland pour recueillir le liquide, pour pouvoir le goûter…"


	126. Ch 124 - Edward

.

**124 - Edward**

**Tampa ... samedi, 17 juillet à 13 h 15**

"Mmm ..." soupira longuement Bella, je déplaçai mes yeux de ce beau spectacle d'entre ses jambes vers son visage.

Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure pour une seconde avant de dire, "Que ne donnerai-je pas pour être là pour prendre soin de ce gros problème que tu as?"

Je voulais la taquiner, lui dire que la flatterie ne la mènerait nulle part mais ma bite vibra quand elle lécha ses lèvres à nouveau. «Dis-moi», lui commandai-je, mes yeux traînaient depuis le sommet de sa tête et sur chaque partie étourdissante d'elle et là où elle était toujours mouillée pour moi. "Prépare-toi de nouveau et dis-moi ce que tu ferais si tu étais ici."

Le plus doux des fils lui échappa et ma principale agrippa mon érection encore plus fort mais ce fut ses mots qui provoquèrent un gémissement de besoin et de désir du fond de ma poitrine.

"Eh bien je commencerai par passer le pouce sur le gland pour recueillir le liquide, pour pouvoir le goûter…"

"Putain", haletai-je, fermant les yeux pour un bref instant alors que mon pouce fit ce qu'elle avait dit - c'était l'un de ses contacts que je ne pouvais pas oublier. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait ma file d'attente, elle me goûtait, savourant le goût, et putain, c'était si chaud! Et même si je savais exactement quelle serait sa réponse, je lui demandai: "Que veux-tu faire ensuite, amour?" mes yeux fixés sur les siens, ma principale suivant le rythme prêté qu'elle imprimait avec le jouet.

Mais, quand elle dit, "Je suivrai cette veine tout du long avec ma langue, Edward", mes doigts le firent, ce qui fit bouger mes hanches ... et trembler l'ordinateur. "Doucement, bébé", m'apaisa-t-elle. "Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je te le promets."

Mon Dieu, elle était tellement ouverte et prête, humide et voulant que je la regarde. Les kilomètres entre nous étaient tout à coup de trop. Je voulais ramper jusqu'à son beau visage, entrer en elle autant que je le pouvais et me perdre en elle. Je voulais le réconfort qu'elle m'apportait, la douce paix qu'elle seule pouvait me donner et je voulais me connecter à l'autre moitié de mon âme.

"Ensemble, Bella ..." lui dis-je, en moi mordant la lèvre inférieure au même rythme que sa principale qui tenait le jouet, ma propre principale saisissant mon érection et glissant vers le bas comme si je la prenais vraiment.

"Tu es tellement belle, putain." Je vins presque quand ses hanches commencent à rouler et que sa main gauche quittea son sein. Elle la fit glisser le long de son ventre, je me perdis dans la vision de ses petits doigts experts qui savaient exactement où toucher.

Avec une torsion de mon poignet et l'autre main sur mes couilles, je la regardai se perdre, ses yeux uniquement sur moi. Ses paupières tombaient, ses yeux étaient sombres quand elle me regardait à travers ses longs cils. Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou tandis que les gémissements doux de désir et d'encouragement lui échappèrent.

"Plus, Edward," murmura-t-elle, sa tête cognant sur la tête de lit avec un son doux. Ses genoux s'écartèrent, ses orteils commencent à se plier, et putain j'aimais vraiment savoir la lire aussi bien.

"Incline-le, bébé", grognai-je pratiquement. "Tu sais que je taperai fort contre cet endroit ... juste pour t'entendre ..."

"Putain ... merde !" haleta-t-elle, et malgré la proximité de mon orgasme, je souris quand elle inclina son jouet pour toucher ce doux point sensible en elle.

"Ouais ... encore une fois, Bella," ordonnai-je. "Je ne l'ai pas touché qu'une seule fois. Je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce que tu me fournisse d'arrêter, ma douce ... jusqu'à ce que cette belle chatte n'en puisse plus."

"Si proche ..." souffla-elle, sa bouche ouverte magnifiquement.

"Pas encore, amour," la mis-je en garde, sentant la sueur sur mon front.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais loin d'elle. J'étais près d'elle. Je l'étais. J'étais vachement près. Mais merde je ne voulais pas en finir avec ce que je voyais sur cet écran. Jamais. Tout sur ma fille était rose, chaque muscle était tendu et fléchi, et j'aurais raté les fils qu'elle aurait fait en moi rapprochant de plus en plus de son orgasme. Elle avait murmuré son amour pour moi, mon prénom n'avait **jamais** , **jamais** sonné aussi bien que quand elle me suppliait et je jure que le temps dut s'arrêter toujours… l'univers entier avait disparu. Tout ce qui importait c'était **elle** .

Je faisais de mon mieux, putain, pour rester concentré sur Bella parce que je devais venir. "Plus fort, bébé. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je veux que tu sentes encore demain. Chaque fois que tu vas t'asseoir, cela te rappellera à qui appartient cette chatte ... Dis-moi, Isabella ..."

"Toi ... Elle est à toi," dit-elle, les yeux fermés pendant qu'elle se masturbait plus fort. "Edward ... bébé, s'il te plaît !"

Quand sa tête retomba, quand ses yeux ne purent plus rester ouvert, je cédai.

"Maintenant ... viens maintenant, Bella", la guidai-je, mon ventre commença à sentir la profonde brûlure chaude, mes boules se contractant plus fort.

"Je t'aime tellement, bébé. Viens."

Dès que le sifflement du _Ouiiii_ éclata, je me permets enfin de me laisser aller.

Je jouis fort, ma semence gicla sur mon estomac en jets chauds et au lieu de la sensation de vide d'avoir pris soin de moi-même, je me sentis rassasié pour la première fois depuis que ma fille m'avait quitté, parce qu 'au moins, cette fois, je n'étais pas seul. Ma tête retomba contre le lit, tout mon corps trembla quand tous mes muscles se relâchèrent et ensuite je me sentis, putain, extrêmement bien.

"Je me sens toute molle", entendis-je de l'ordinateur et j'expirai un éclat de rire, une autre secousse musculaire faisant trembler mon corps.

"Moi aussi," soupirai-je, n'ayant pas d'énergie pour la regarder de nouveau. "Comme de la guimauve ou de la pâte à pain chaude."

Ce fut le rire doux qui me fit finalement lever mes yeux furtivement vers elle. Elle s'était déplacée, son corps était de côté, elle tenait un oreiller qui semblait terriblement familier devant elle, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Le bleu sombre de ma taie d'oreiller contrastait avec les draps rose pâle qui l'entouraient mais je ne dis rien pendant que je me nettoyais et drapais ma serviette autour de moi.

J'étais sûr d'avoir besoin d'une autre putain de douche.

"Ouais ?" rigola Bella.

"Ai-je dit ça à voix haute ?" ris-je, haussant une épaule. "Je pense que la fonction de mon cerveau qui contrôle ma bouche est désactivée ..."

Elle rit encore. "Temporairement désactivée," ajouta-t-elle.

"Exactement", soupirai-je, m'enfonçant un peu dans mon lit mais en gardant l'ordinateur sur mes genoux.

"Je t'aime, bébé," soupira-t-elle, et je souris, en voyant aussi heureuse quand elle le dit. Ses yeux bruns doux étincelaient avec amusement de ce que nous venions juste de faire et avec un amour qui me réchauffa de la tête aux pieds.

"Tu me manques," répliquai-je, avec un hochement de tête parce que oui, le sexe me manquait mais la tenait me manquait tout autant, si ce n'est plus. Elle m'a fait me sentir comme un héros géant, putain, et aussi comme son esclave tout ça en même temps.

"Deux mois et demi, Edward," me rappela-t-elle, avec un doux sourire triste.

"Je sais. Nous allons y arriver, ma douce", promis-je. Nous n'avions pas le choix et cette lumière au bout du tunnel était le bonheur total dans mon esprit. Je ne serais plus dans l'armée ... et j'allais l'avoir. En permanence.

"Je sais", dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Ce ne sera plus si difficile quand l'école commencera dans un mois. Je serai assez occupé pour ne pas m'y attarder. De plus, je dois commencer à me préparer pour toi".

Souriant, je penchai ma tête. "Oh, ouais ? Comment ?"

«Eh bien», soupira-t-elle dramatiquement, en roulant des yeux, «Je dois brûler les numéros de téléphone de mes copains d'avant, je dois cacher ma collection porno et il y a une pièce qui a besoin d'être vidée parce que je pense qu'un piano ira là-bas ... "

En riant, je secouai la tête. "On dirait un bon plan, bébé. Bien, garde le porno," murmurai-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil quand elle rit un peu.

"Très bien," ricana-t-elle, agitant la principale qui était sur mes plaques d'identification, m'envoyant le cliquetis droit au cœur.

"Deux semaines c'est trop long. Je suis gâté, Bella. Ton visage m'a manqué," murmurai-je, me plongeant dans chaque fois de sa beauté tant que je le pouvais. Je n'avais pas de projets pour le reste de la journée, donc je posai la question qui me récompensait toujours par le doux fils de sa voix. "Dis-moi ce que j'ai raté ..."


	127. Ch 125 - Bella

.

**125 – Bella**

**Seattle… samedi 31 juillet 2010, 08 : 42**

J'étais plongée jusqu'au cou dans la pâte à cookies quand Alice et Rose arrivèrent et vinrent dans la cuisine. Si je les faisais partir par la poste avant midi les garçons les recevraient lundi donc il faudrait que je sorte aujourd'hui. J'étais levée depuis sept heures, incapable de dormir alors je faisais des cookies.

"Dieu Bells," souffla Rose, en secouant la tête. "Dis-moi qu'il y en a quelques-uns pour nous aussi." Elle regardait plus particulièrement ceux qui étaient aux pépites de chocolat ou aux myrtilles.

En riant je penchai ma tête vers le micro-onde. Mets-le en marche. Je vais en mettre de côté pour nous. Il faut juste qu'ils refroidissent. Vous avez amené du café ?"

Alice entra dans la cuisine avec un plateau et trois grandes tasses dessus. "Juste là. Un venti*, j'ai pensé que tu aurais bien besoin de ça, vu l'heure à laquelle tu nous as fait venir." Je nettoyai la pâte restant sur mes mains et ensuite je pris une grande gorgée, longue et délicieuse de ma tasse, "Hummm parfait."

Rose récupéra la plaque à muffins quand la minuterie du four sonna et nous rejoignit à table.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner Alice partagea quelques nouvelles. "Mes parents vont à Haïti."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je complètement perdue. Quand je regardais vers ma droite je vis que Rose avait la même expression que moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. "Il reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire là-bas après le tremblement de terre du mois de janvier. Papa va aider un de ses amis qui est là-bas avec sa femme. Mais ils viennent d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte donc ils ont décidé de rentrer maintenant plutôt qu'en décembre comme ils l'avaient prévu."

"Wouah Ali," murmura Rose. "Ça va aller ?"

Alice haussa les épaules à nouveau. "Les autres fois qu'ils sont partis c'était quand Jasper était à la maison. Mais maintenant il est en Floride. Il n'est plus en zone de guerre. Ça ira bien."

"Quand est-ce qu'ils partent ?" Je la regardai, un sourcil interrogateur.

"Ils ne sont pas encore sûrs. Dans quelques semaines." Alice soupira avant de se tourner vers moi. "Alors qu'as-tu prévu ?"

En souriant je leur en dis plus sur ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui.

Alice finit d'avaler son biscuit, "Alors si j'ai bien compris nous allons essayer de vider complètement la chambre d'ami ?"

Je hochai la tête puis pris un bout de biscuit, le mâchant longuement avant de répondre. "Ouais, on peut démonter le lit et le stocker, le bureau, peut-être le jeter, je l'ai regardé hier, il est vieux et j'ai décidé qu'on pouvait s'en débarrasser, je vais tout ranger ailleurs de toute façon."

"Tu vas installer de nouvelles étagères alors ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser les livres là et les mettre sur les étagères ?" Rosalie prit une gorgée de café en posant la question.

Je souris et fis signe du menton vers le coin de la pièce où étaient posés de la peinture, des rouleaux, des pinceaux et tout ce dont nous aurions besoin.

"Oh mince…" dit Alice en se regardant. "J'ai bien fait de mettre de vieux vêtements."

"Tu es venue avec le camion de Jasper ?" demandai-je, en mettant mon doigt dans ma bouche pour nettoyer les miettes de gâteau.

Elle opina. "Ouaip ! on en aura besoin pour déménager le lit ?"

"Oui. Le matelas ne rentre pas dans ma voiture. S'ils ont des box libres je pourrais le stoker, nous pourrons déménager aussi. A nous trois ça ne sera pas très lourd." Je haussai les épaules. "Mais d'abord je veux finir de faire les cookies comme ça ils auront le temps de refroidir avant de les emballer pour les envoyer aux garçons. Vous avez amené ce que vous voulez leur envoyer ?"

Elles hochèrent la tête, Rose montra une boite posée dans le séjour. "Tout est là. Je n'envoie à Emmett qu'une chemise et une vidéo."

Je ne voulais pas savoir mais je gardai cette idée pour plus tard.

Alice sourit. "Jazz aura des photos, une chemise et… d'autres vêtements."

Je levai ma main et ris. "Ça suffit toutes les deux."

"Oh je t'en prie," s'esclaffa Alice. "Comme si tu n'envoyais rien de coquin à Edward." Elle sourit.

Je souris aussi en secouant la tête. "Pas cette fois. Mais j'ai une idée pour la prochaine, alors…"

ooo

Le reste de la matinée je finis les biscuits et les emballai, les filles et moi bavardâmes de la rentrée scolaire. Elles essayèrent de me soutirer des informations concernant mon idée mais je ne dis rien. Je savais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le piano d'Edward qui était supposé arriver avec le reste de ses affaires à moment donné dans les quinze jours suivants mais tant que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire au juste je ne dirai rien. Nous parlâmes de qui allait reprendre le poste de l'enseignante qui avait pris sa retraite ou celui de Mme Johnson qui était enceinte et devait accoucher un mois et quelques après le début de l'école et d'autres potins concernant les enseignants et le début de l'année.

"Ok je pense que ça y est," dit Rose, en emballant la dernière boite. "Nous n'oublions rien ?"

Je regardai à l'intérieur, vit trois t-shirts et les douzaines de cookies, muffins, barres au citron et autres que j'avais faits les jours passés. J'en avais fait pas mal de leurs préférés pour qu'il y en ait assez pour trois personnes. J'avais mis des photos et je lui renvoyai ses t-shirt pour qu'il remette son odeur dessus.

"Ça me parait aller," dis-je, pendant qu'Alice opinait.

Nous fermâmes le colis, écrivîmes l'adresse et la collâmes sur le dessus et Alice fut volontaire pour aller la poster.

"Vous pouvez commencer à remplir les cartons de livres et de papiers, ensuite nous nous occuperons du lit et du bureau et de ce qui va avec quand je reviendrai," dit-elle, en prenant le colis qui paraissait aussi gros qu'elle.

ooo

Rose et moi travaillâmes en silence remplissant carton après carton et quand Alice revint, nous démontâmes le lit et l'emmenâmes dans le camion. Alice et Rose s'arrêteraient au box en partant et l'y déposeraient. Le décharger et le stocker seraient plus facile que le charger, elles n'auraient donc aucun problème. Rose était habituée aux grosses voitures et Alice était forte malgré sa taille donc ça ne m'inquiétait pas.

Le bureau fut mis sur le trottoir avec un panneau, _A Prendre_, la pièce était vide. J'attrapai mon téléphone et pris quelques photos de la pièce avec le plancher en bois et les murs blancs et simples. J'ouvris les messages, joignis les photos et écrivis quelques lignes pour Edward.

_B : Hey chéri ! J'espère que tu te détends aujourd'hui ! Voici ce que nous avons fait les filles et moi !_

Seulement trois minutes plus tard mon téléphone bipa pour la réponse.

_E : Salut chérie, Woauh ! Vous avez été occupées. Jasper dit que la pièce était bien pleine la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Vous avez tout fait aujourd'hui ?_

_B : Oui. Maintenant nous allons peindre, ce sera prêt et sec pour l'arrivée de tes affaires et de ton piano._

_E : Génial Bella. Je te remercie, amour. Cela signifie beaucoup que tu fasses de la place pour moi._

_B : Evidemment sergent, où que tu ailles le piano y va aussi… en plus tu sais combien j'aime t'entendre jouer. Je suis tellement excitée de le faire tout le temps quand tu seras ici !_

_E : Moi aussi, je te jure… chaque fois que je m'assieds au clavier, je t'imagine à côté de moi et je me souviens quand je jouais pour toi et tu me manques encore plus._

_B : C'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs de mon séjour en Floride, Edward… t'écouter jouer._

"Bella, peignons !"

Je me tournai pour voir Rose et Alice au seuil de la porte avec tout ce qu'il fallait. "D'accord juste une seconde."

_B : il faut que j'y aille. Elles veulent peindre alors après ce sera fini pour la journée. Je t'enverrai des photos, tu pourras te faire une idée !_

_E : Amusez-vous bien. Je t'aime ma douce._

_B : Je t'aime aussi._

Je reposai mon téléphone dans le couloir et attrapai la bâche de protection des mains de Rose. "Allez alors !"

ooo

Presque deux heures plus tard la première couche était finie, c'était _délicieux_ _melon_, un couleur pâle sur les trois murs, le mur avec les portes à la française et _émotionnel_ une couleur plus sombre sur le mur où j'allais installer le canapé. Il fallait une deuxième couche mais il faudrait attendre au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressée. Nous avions presque autant de peinture sur nous que sur les murs et je savais qu'il fallait que je montre ça à Edward. Je m'assurai que mes mains soient propres et pris mon téléphone, fit quelques photos avant de tendre le téléphone à Rose.

"Prends quelques photos de moi que je les envoie à Edward," dis-je en rigolant, en voyant les deux mains qu'Alice avait faites sur mes seins. Puis je me tournai et elle prit une photo de sa main imprimée sur mes fesses.

Ensuite je pris des photos avec leurs téléphones, elles pourraient en envoyer à Emmett et Jasper, je joignis les nouvelles photos et envoyai un autre message à Edward.

_B : Bon on a fini la première couche - comme tu peux le voir. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Comment j'ai réussi à ne pas en avoir dans les cheveux… je ne le saurais jamais. Je t'appellerai après, si ça te convient ?_

_E : **ris** je dirai que je suis jaloux de ces mains chérie mais la vérité serait de dire que je suis vraiment allumé maintenant. Evidemment que tu peux m'appeler après. Ça ira mieux ! Ta voix me manque. Va te laver je te parle dans quelques minutes._

Je ris en hochant la tête et raccompagnai filles jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'elles furent parties j'allais sous la douche en rigolant, en pensant à Edward qui avait été allumé par les marques de mains sur mes fesses et ma poitrine.

…

*Un venti : 591 ml


	128. Ch 126 - Edward

.

**126 – Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : samedi 31 Juillet 2010, 08 : 25

Reçu : samedi 31 Juillet 2010, 05 : 25

Sujet: Fwd : Re : Les possessions du Sergent Edward A. Masen Jr.

Bonjour, ma douce fille ...

Je voulais juste te tenir au courant. C'est tout ce dont tu vas avoir besoin pour le déménagement de mes affaires et comme tu peux le voir, je leur ai donné tes coordonnées au cas où ils auraient besoin de toi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont t'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réellement à Seattle. Mais s'ils le font, appelle-moi tout simplement. Je t'aiderai avec tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

Je t'aime, Bella. Ma vie est entre tes mains et je ne l'aurais pas voulu d'une autre façon.

À toi pour toujours,

Edward

\- Messages transférés –

**Le 30 Juillet 2010, 08 : 22, **

EAMasen à Marcus Volturi

Marcus,

Je vous remercie de prendre en charge mes affaires. Je n'ai rien contre Garrett Denali mais en raison de la nature personnelle de notre relation, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que j'ai un autre avocat.

Ma question est la suivante : Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît avoir la gentillesse de commencer le processus d'expédition de mes affaires de Chicago à Seattle ? Ci-joint l'adresse et les coordonnées de Mlle Isabella Swan. Elle va prendre possession de mes affaires jusqu'en octobre, quand je quitterai la Floride pour la rejoindre. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous de trouver une entreprise de déménagement qui puisse transporter mon piano car tous les déménageurs ne le font pas. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas une tâche facile de le déplacer au garde-meuble.

S'il vous plaît tenez-moi au courant. Et merci pour la confirmation que Mlle Swan a été ajoutée comme bénéficiaire.

Cordialement,

Sergent. E. A. Masen Jr.

De: Marcus Volturi

A: EAMasen

Envoyé : samedi 31 Juillet 2010 à 10 h 05

Reçu : samedi 31 Juillet 2010 à 11 h 05

Sujet : Re : Les possessions du Sergent Edward A. Masen Jr.

Sergent Masen,

Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de m'occuper personnellement du déménagement sécurisé de toutes vos affaires. Votre père, Edward Sr., a eu la gentillesse de me prendre fraîchement sorti de l'école de droit, c'est donc le moins que je puisse faire pour aider son fils à s'installer.

J'ai recherché des déménageurs locaux et vous verrez que j'ai attaché les informations de la société que j'aie embauchée. Ils m'ont été fortement recommandés, en particulier concernant le déplacement de votre piano. J'ai cependant décidé de prendre leur assurance au cas où il arriverait un dommage. Pour rendre les choses plus faciles à Mlle Swan, ils ont été d'accord pour l'installer.

Je vais personnellement les rencontrer à votre garde-meuble la semaine prochaine. Je vais vous envoyer des photos du chargement. Vous ou Mlle Swan pouvez tout inspecter une fois qu'il arrivera à Seattle, juste pour vérifier s'il y a eu des dommages pendant le transport. S'il vous plaît, s'il y en a faites-moi savoir immédiatement et nous pourrons demander une juste indemnisation.

S'il vous plaît faites-moi savoir s'il y a d'autres choses pour lesquelles je peux vous aider. Je serai heureux de veiller à ce que toutes vos informations financières soient prises en charge jusqu'à ce que vous vous installiez à Seattle.

Merci,

Marcus Volturi, Avocat.

Denali, Volturi, & Associés

ooo

**Tampa ... samedi, 31 Juillet 2010 à 21 h 18**

J'avalai la dernière bouchée de sandwich et parcourus mon téléphone. La maison était calme car Emmett et Jasper étaient allés jouer au billard avec des gars. Ils m'avaient invité comme d'habitude mais j'avais décliné. Je savais que j'allais avoir des nouvelles de Bella à un certain moment aujourd'hui. Et j'en avais, ce qui me fit sourire quand je regardais la dernière photo qu'elle venait d'envoyer.

Je secouai la tête en voyant l'empreinte de la main clairement sur ses seins et le cul mais c'était le sourire heureux, un peu benêt qu'elle arborait qui fit se gonfler ma poitrine. Bella avait occasionnellement besoin d'être rassurée, il y avait bien une lumière au bout de ce long tunnel de merde et je ne la blâmais pas une seconde. Notre début n'était pas exactement ordinaire, de sorte que certains aspects de notre relation étaient simplement de la pure foi aveugle. Si les informations sur les déménageurs ne l'aidaient pas vraiment j'espère que toutes ces informations la tranquilliseraient.

D'autre part, voir ma fille absolument ridicule de bonheur juste parce qu'elle nettoyait la chambre d'amis pour moi, pour mes affaires... Eh bien, il n'y avait rien de tel.

Mon téléphone commença à vibrer et sonner dans mes mains et je répondis aussitôt.

"C'est mon petit Van Gogh !" ris-je.

"Dieu, non. Il est devenu fou et s'est coupé sa propre oreille !" répliqua-t-elle avec un rire. "Tu me manques, mon cœur mais euh ... non."

En riant, ma tête retomba sur le dossier du canapé. "J'aime tes oreilles. Laisse-les tranquilles."

"Je pense que je vais les garder, merci beaucoup," elle soupira de bonheur. "Elle semble bien, non ? La pièce ?"

"Oh, ma chérie, tu aurais pu la peindre en kaki ça m'est égal. C'est beau," lui dis-je honnêtement. "Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce que tu vas faire ensuite."

"Je t'enverrai plus de photos bientôt, je le promets," dit-elle.

"Hey," dis-je en me redressant. "As-tu vérifié ton mail ce matin ?"

"Non, mon chéri, pas encore, je savais que j'allais t'appeler. Pourquoi ?"

"Je t'ai transmis les infos sur les déménageurs. Ils vont charger la semaine prochaine, tout devrait arriver le 6 ou le 7. C'est bon ? Tu penses que tu auras fini d'ici là ?" lui demandai-je, pensant que peut-être c'était trop tôt.

"En fait c'est parfait," cria-t-elle, me faisant sourire. "Il me reste juste à remettre les étagères une fois que la peinture sera sèche."

"En parlant de peinture, sexy fille," grognai-je de façon spectaculaire pour la taquiner. " Peux-tu me dire à qui sont ces mains qui ont touché ce qui est à moi ? "

Son rire était bruyant et ridicule. "Ouais, Alice. Elle est venue derrière moi et l'a fait. Je me suis vengée. J'ai roulé cette couleur rouille tout le long de son dos. Tout est toujours à toi, mon beau, parce qu'Alice n'est pas mon genre… Crois-moi. "

"Je te crois," dis-je avec un sourire. "Totalement. Mais pour une minute là, je pensais qu'un voisin était venu..."

"Edward, je vis à côté d'une dame âgée, qui, soit dit en passant, est juste impatiente de te rencontrer. Elle dit que tu es un renard," dit-elle en riant.

"Je suis un renard," ris-je, laissant le son de son rire me réchauffer encore et encore. "Tu ne lui as pas montré mes photos en sous-vêtements ? "

"Non ! Elles ne sont que pour moi !"

"Bien," soupirai-je de soulagement. "Non pas que je m'en inquiète vraiment mais je serai un peu mal à l'aise sachant que la petite vieille dame à côté a vu à quoi je ressemble dans mes sous-vêtements avant même que j'emménage."

"Elle aimerait, pourtant. Elle n'a honte de rien," rit Bella.

Souriant, je pouvais sentir mon corps se détendre juste à cette simple conversation. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de vivre tout cela…. Rencontrer les voisins et Charlie, apprendre à me déplacer dans une nouvelle ville, essayer de savoir quel travail je voudrai faire. Ce qui me rappela...

"Chérie quand je rentrerai à la maison, il y a quelque chose dont nous devrons parler," commençai-je, en me frottant la nuque.

"Ok," dit-elle, en faisant traîner le mot.

"C'est juste que ... je dois trouver ce que je vais faire une fois que je serai là," lui dis-je. "Ton père a offert de m'aider à rejoindre la police à Seattle, mais..." Je m'arrêtai quand elle gémit. "Exactement, ma douce. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire cela. Tu t'inquiètes déjà pour ton père et il est dans une petite ville. Ce serait une grande ville. J'ai vu ton visage quand je me suis blessé. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te voir comme ça à nouveau."

"Edward, je te soutiendrai quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras. Honnêtement," dit-elle, mais je n'étais pas convaincu. "Serai-je terrifiée que quelque chose t'arrive ? Oui, mais cela ne changera pas, même si tu vas juste faire des courses en voiture."

"Je le sais mais je pensais ... reprendre des études," dis-je doucement, pas sûr de ce qu'elle en penserait. "Est-ce stupide ? Je veux dire, je serai s un ancien au milieu des jeunes." Je ris en passant une main sur mes cheveux courts.

"Ton âge n'a pas d'importance, bébé," dit-elle en riant. "Les études ? Vraiment ? Pour quoi faire ?"

"Éducation musicale. Je veux enseigner le piano comme ma mère," lui dis-je, en me préparant à ce qu'elle rit mais ça ne vint pas.

"Oh, Edward ! Je pense que tu serais vraiment bon. Et oui, si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis à cent pour cent derrière toi," dit-elle avec animation.

"J'ai encore du temps pour me décider et je suis sûr que je vais avoir besoin de réviser et tout ça mais je viens de... je veux dire ... Je peux encore prendre soin de toi, Bella," radotai-je, en me levant et en commençant à marcher.

"Bébé, arrête. Je sais que tu vas prendre soin de moi. Je ne suis pas inquiète à ce sujet," déclara-t-elle fermement. "Pourquoi ne pas prendre ton temps pour y réfléchir et nous pourrons en parler une fois que tu seras ici ? Mais je vais te dire que U-Dub a un fantastique département de musique."

"Ouais ?" demandai-je, m'appuyant sur le meuble dans la cuisine. "Il me semble que Jasper pense reprendre l'école, aussi. Histoire ou quelque chose comme ça. Je l'ai entendu en parler à Alice, l'autre soir. "

"Eh bien, bon. Vous pourrez faire ça ensemble. Comme ça tu ne seras pas le seul vieux," plaisanta-t-elle.

En souriant, je levai les yeux. "Je vais te montrer le vieil homme que je suis, Isabella."

"Tu feras un vieil homme mignon," dit-elle à voix haute, ce qui me fit rire.

"Tais-toi, ma sexy. Je suis sûr que tu vas me conduire à une mort prématurée juste en essayant de te suivre. Je n'ai pas fini d'explorer chaque once de toi, ma belle," chantonnai-je pour elle, juste pour entendre l'écho de ses gémissements doux au téléphone.

"Ouais, quelle belle manière de partir... mort par orgasme... je vais m'assurer de mettre cela sur ta pierre tombale, chéri," dit-elle avec ironie.

En riant, je secouai la tête, levant les yeux quand les garçons se garèrent dans l'allée. Je marchai dans le couloir vers ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je voulais juste être avec elle. Pas de distraction.

Je tombai sur mon lit, les yeux levés vers le plafond. "Donc, l'école commence bientôt. Tu es prête ?" lui demandai-je, laissant sa voix douce combler le vide de ne pas l'avoir avec moi. En fait, je comptais la garder pour parler toute la nuit parce que… putain ! Putain ! Elle me manquait trop.


	129. Ch 127 - Bella

.

**127 – Bella**

**Seattle… vendredi 6 août 2010 à 16 h 24 **

"Non," dis-je au téléphone en le coinçant entre mon épaule et mon oreille. "Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'eux mais je les attend d'un moment à l'autre."

Alice soupira puis ce fut silencieux. "Tu es sûre qu'ils sont censés venir aujourd'hui?"

Je haussai les épaules sans penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, en faisant presque tomber le téléphone. "Edward m'a dit qu'ils étaient partis de Chicago hier et ça c'était hier à six heures du soir. Donc…"

"Tu veux que je vienne pour attendre avec toi? Tu n'as pas à être seule quand ils vont arriver, tu sais?"

Je souris et fis passer mon téléphone de mon épaule à ma main. "Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça mais si vous voulez venir pour manger j'ai des escalopes de poulet qui marinent. J'avais prévu de faire une grosse salade et il y en aura assez pour nous trois."

"J'appelle Rose," dit-elle rapidement en ajoutant. "On arrive dans pas longtemps."

"D'accord," dis-je en riant et pendant qu'elle raccrochait.

Mon téléphone bipa signalant un message entrant.

_E : Hey ma belle. Sont-ils arrivés ? Tu n'es pas seule, si ?_

Je ris et appuyai sur répondre.

_B : Pas toi aussi ! Alice vient juste de me le demander et elles arrivent (et non ils ne sont pas encore là !) Ne t'inquiète pas, elles viennent pour dîner alors je ne serai plus seule très longtemps._

_E : Bien, je m'inquiétais. Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi mais c'est dans ma nature de m'inquiéter pour toi._

_B : Et je t'aime pour cela. Je vais bien. Je pensais que vous sortiez ce soir, billard ou autre chose. Les projets ont-ils changé ?_

J'appuyai sur envoyer et mon téléphone sonna.

"Bonjour ?"

"Oui, c'est Franck, des Déménageurs de Chicago. Est-ce…" Il y eut une pause avec un bruit de papier, "Isabella Swan ?"

Assis bien droite je répondis, "Oui, moi-même."

"Bien, je voulais juste vérifier que vous étiez chez vous. Nous devrions arriver dans la prochaine heure. Nous avons eu une crevaison, nous aurions dû arriver plus tôt."

Je souris sachant que les filles et Edward se sentiraient mieux parce que je ne serai pas seule lorsqu'ils arriveraient. "Oui je suis là, je me suis garée plus loin pour que vous ayez plus de place pour rentrer."

"Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors."

Il raccrocha et je vis que j'avais un nouveau message d'Edward. Avant de l'ouvrir j'en envoyai un à Alice.

_B : Gare-toi dans la rue. Ils viennent de m'appeler, ils arrivent dans une ou deux heures._

Puis je revins à celui d'Edward.

_E : Non. Nous venons d'arriver. Nous avons dû prendre le camion de Jasper parce que mon SUV a une crevaison – nous ne nous en sommes aperçus qu'au moment de partir._

_B : C'est dans l'air alors. Les déménageurs viennent d'appeler. Ils ont crevé aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont en retard. Les filles seront là avant._

_E : Bien. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin amour._

_B : je le ferai ! Amusez-vous bien !_

_E : Je t'aime aussi ma douce. Donne le bonjour à Alice et à Rose._

ooo

Deux heures plus tard j'essayais de donner un pourboire à Franck et ses deux collègues, Dustin et Steve mais ils n'en voulurent pas.

"Tout est payé." Il me tendit une carte de visite avec cette image de vaches transportant un canapé que j'avais vu sur le côté de leur camion. "Appelez- ce numéro si quelque chose ne va pas ou pour la prochaine fois si vous déménagez."

"Merci beaucoup," lui dis-je en leur souriant à tous les trois. Ils avaient été polis, amicaux et ne m'avaient pas fait sentir nerveuse et toutes les affaires d'Edward étaient en parfait état à ce que je pouvais voir. "Bon voyage de retour à Chicago."

"Merci madame," me dirent-ils tous les trois en passant la porte d'entrée que je refermai derrière eux.

Alice et Rose rigolèrent depuis le canapé.

"Je pense que Dustin – _appelez-moi Dusty, madame – _est tombé amoureux," chanta Alice en laissant trainer le dernier mot.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Ouais et Steve ne te quittait pas des yeux et Frank a souvent souri à Rose."

"Il avait presque l'âge de mon père," dit Rose en frissonnant. "Mais un bon gars cependant."

J'opinai en riant puis allai dans un coin de la pièce où étaient entreposées les affaires. "Je me demande si Edward sait à propos de tout ça," dis-je en faisant signe vers les meubles. "De ce qu'il m'a dit il n'attendait que le piano et quelques cartons."

"Ouvre la lettre et tu verras," proposa Alice.

En secouant la tête j'attrapai l'enveloppe fermée et la tournait entre mes mains. "Elle est au nom d'Edward. Je vais lui en parler et il décidera ce qu'il veut que je fasse."

"J'attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche et allai dans l'ancienne chambre d'ami transformée en salle de musique. Voir le piano pour la seconde fois me coupa le souffle. Il était poussiéreux mais pendant que Rose et Alice supervisaient le déchargement du reste des affaires je l'avais dépoussiéré avec quelques vieux t-shirts que je gardais pour ça. Un peu d'humidité pour que la poussière colle et la surface noire brillait comme neuve. Je pouvais imaginer Edward assis ici sur le banc, derrière le clavier jouer pour moi et mon cœur me fit mal. Tout à coup j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Je ne voulais pas le déranger pendant qu'il s'amusait alors je décidai de lui envoyer un message.

Je pris une photo du piano et la joignis au message.

_B : Tout est là chéri. Tout est parfait. Le piano comme tu peux le voir est magnifique et convient parfaitement. Je pense que nous avons bien tout prévu *rire* Amuse-toi bien avec les autres et tu m'appelles après, d'accord? Je t'aime!_

Comme il n'avait pas répondu au bout de quelques minutes, je pensais que c'était trop bruyant dans le bar pour entendre le bip d'un nouveau message alors je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et retournai avec les filles. Il m'appellerait quand il verrait le message alors pour le moment je n'avais plus qu'à me détendre et profiter de la soirée avec mes amies.


	130. Ch 128 - Edward

.

**128 – Edward**

**Tampa ... Vendredi 6 août 2010 à 22 h 23**

_B : Tout est là, chéri. Tout semble en parfait état. Le piano, comme tu peux le voir, s'est magnifiquement et parfaitement adapté. Je pense que nous avons... plus que tu n'avais prévu. *rire* Amuse-toi avec les gars, et appelle-moi après, ok? Je t'aime!_

"Putain, je raté un texto de Bella," soupirai-je, marchant à travers le parking.

Je fis quelques pas, avant de faire un arrêt complet et absolu quand je vis mon piano installé maintenant dans la maison de Bella. Il était bien. Merde, non seulement il convenait mais ma copine avait rendu la pièce tout simplement magnifique. On aurait dit que le piano avait été fait pour aller là, putain.

"Il te suffira de l'appeler quand nous arriverons à la maison," dit Jasper d'une voix pâteuse, me jetant les clés de son camion de location.

Il avait bu un peu plus que moi. En fait, j'avais tendance à boire moins qu'eux quand nous sortions. Emmett n'était pas beaucoup mieux mais il parlait à Rose sur le téléphone quand nous nous entassâmes tous dans la voiture.

"Ouais," murmurai-je, envoyant un texto rapide à Bella.

_E : Hey, ma douce. Je t'appelle en 10 min. Désolé d'avoir raté ton message._

_B : Pas trop grave. Je ne peux pas attendre, mon beau ! :)_

"Donc tes trucs sont arrivés aujourd'hui," rit Emmett joyeusement depuis la banquette arrière, maintenant qu'il n'était plus au téléphone, claquant mon épaule légèrement. "Rosie a dit qu'elle était là-bas, mec. C'est génial !"

Souriant parce que je ne pouvais pas me retenir, je lui dis : "C'est fait. Bella a envoyé une photo et tout." Je sortis du parking sur la route principale. "Bien, elle a dit qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu."

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler exactement ce qu'il y avait dans ce garde-meuble. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention au mail que Marcus m'avait envoyé. J'avais vu quelques cartons, mon piano et son banc mais je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à autre chose. De plus, je faisais confiance à Bella pour me dire s'il y avait un problème.

Une fois à la maison, je virai mes chaussures et tombai sur le lit puis j'appelai Bella.

"Maintenant, tu dois venir à Seattle. Je retiens tes affaires en otage," rit-elle, en répondant à la première sonnerie du téléphone.

"Je serais venu quand même ma douce," ris-je. "Pas besoin de menacer des cartons innocents."

"Oh, je t'ai eu", ricana-t-elle heureuse. "C'était bien ce soir ? As-tu bu ?"

"Oui… et non, je suis ... confortablement engourdi," lui dis-je, en haussant les épaules en comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir. "Je n'ai bu que quelques bières. Em et Jazz, eux..." Je ris. "Je suis sûr qu'ils vont dormir demain."

"Oh mon Dieu."

"Ouais. Donc, tout avait l'air bien ? Tout est resté au garde-meuble si longtemps." Je m'assis, m'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

"Tout semble parfait, bébé. Je ne vois pas de problème. Et mon Dieu, ce piano est magnifique."

Souriant, je soupirai. "Ouais, je ne peux pas attendre pour jouer à nouveau."

"Eh bien, les déménageurs ont suggéré de l'accorder, en raison du déménagement mais ..." me dit-elle.

"Ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par plus que prévu ? Il devrait y avoir seulement quelques cartons."

"Non, mon chéri, il y a un coffre, un fauteuil en cuir, un fauteuil à bascule et un bureau, aussi. Et une lettre qui les accompagne," m'expliqua-t-elle.

"Eh bien, que dit la lettre ?" demandai-je, curieux de savoir pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de ces autres choses.

"Edward, je n'ai pas ouvert la lettre," répondit-elle nerveusement.

"S'il te plaît," me moquai-je, roulant mes yeux. "Je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi, mon amour. Veux-tu me la lire ? Elle vient probablement de l'avocat."

Il y eut un froissement de papier sur la ligne et Bella resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

"Oh, c'est d'Irina," dit-elle doucement, et puis elle commença à lire.

_"Cher Edward,_

_Je souhaite que cette lettre ... et tes affaires ... te trouvent en pleine forme. Garrett est allé voir les déménageurs quand ils vidaient ton garde-meuble et je voulais être sûre que certaines choses te parviennent. Chéri, ce sont des choses importantes, je pense qu'Elizabeth aurait voulu que tu les gardes mais à l'époque tu étais si résolu à juste… Eh bien, peut-être que si je te rappelle leur histoire, tu comprendras pourquoi je l'ai fait._

_Le rocking-chair et le coffre étaient à ta mère. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle te berçait dans cette chose tous les soirs quand tu étais un bébé. Le coffre lui a été transmis par sa mère. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il y a dedans. Le bureau était à ton père et la raison pour laquelle tu souhaiterais l'avoir c'est que tu avais pris l'habitude de t'asseoir derrière et de faire semblant d'être lui… peu de temps après que tu aies appris marcher. Il aimait cela, Edward. Tu n'en as aucune idée. Et ce viril fauteuil en cuir était celui ou lui et toi vous installiez pour regarder des matchs de baseball jusqu'à ce que tu sois trop grand pour t'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je pense que Liz devenait folle à chaque fois que vous mangiez du pop-corn quand vous étiez assis là mais elle aimait vous voir tous les deux dans votre petite bulle à parler des équipes, les joueurs et des statistiques._

_Ecoute, mon chéri, je comprends que tu voulais t'éloigner surtout après la mort d'Ed. Et j'ai complètement compris pourquoi tu as tout quitté mais tu étais si jeune, en deuil, et tu ne pensais pas clairement, alors j'ai pris la liberté de penser pour toi._

_S'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Si tu ne veux pas ces choses, ça va, mais je pensais qu'au moins tu devais avoir le choix._

_Ces choses... c'est ton histoire, tes souvenirs et qui plus est de bons souvenirs._

_Tout ce que je veux pour toi, Edward ... tout ce que tes parents voulaient pour toi, mon chéri ... était que tu sois heureux et apparemment tu l'es. Tu es devenu un jeune homme intelligent et très honorable. Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi et je sais que Garrett et moi le sommes aussi, parce que tu aurais pu prendre un chemin différent, un chemin plus sombre mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis tellement reconnaissante que tu sois hors de la ligne de feu et de retour aux États-Unis et je veux que tu saches que bien que les choses 'n'aient pas marché avec Tanya tu peux toujours venir vers nous, moi ou Garrett si tu en as besoin. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, fils._

_Beaucoup d'amour,_

_Irina "_

Je me frottai les yeux avec la main, prenant une profonde inspiration et la laissant sortir. "Est-ce que c'est trop, Bella? Est-ce que cela rentrera au moins ... jusqu'à ce que je puisse les voir?"

"J'ai tout fait rentrer, Edward," déclara-t-elle avec fermeté mais sa voix était douce, combien ses doigts doux sur mon visage me manquaient. "Le rocking-chair et le coffre vont très bien dans la chambre. Et le fauteuil est déjà ami avec mon canapé ".

Je reniflai, en secouant la tête et en soupirant. "Et le bureau ?" demandai-je, ayant oublié à quel point j'avais adoré le bureau de mon père, combien d'heures j'allais traîner là-bas avec lui.

"Eh bien, il est rangé pour le moment," commença-t-elle. "Nous ne savions pas s'il pourrait rentrer avec le piano, alors il est dans le coin de ma salle à manger. Tu pourras le déplacer avec les garçons quand tu arriveras à la maison."

**Maison.**

"Ok," murmurai-je, tout à coup tellement nostalgique, putain, de ma copine que j'étais presque physiquement malade. "Je devrais probablement l'appeler et la remercier, hein ?"

"Oui, bébé… C'est incroyable qu'elle ait fait cela pour toi," dit Bella d'un ton respectueux. "Elle et ta maman étaient proches ? "

"Ouais." Je soufflai un rire. "Comme des sœurs. Peut-être que ma mère lui avait dit de le faire. Je ne sais pas."

"Ou peut-être qu'elles se connaissaient si bien qu'elle n'a pas eu à demander ?" suggéra-t-elle. "Je saurais ce que Alice voudrait garder".

"Peut-être."

"Oh, et j'ai empilé tes cartons dans la pièce avec le piano. Tu pourras fouiller dedans une fois que tu seras ici, dit Bella.

"Ma douce, si tu as besoin de…"

"Je ne vais pas fouiller dans tes affaires sans toi," m'interrompit-elle avec un petit rire. "Tout d'abord, les cartons signifient pour moi une possibilité qu'il y ait des araignées et tu vas vraiment me sauver de ce cauchemar. Et en second lieu, je préfère que tu sois ici... "

Souriant, je lui dis, "Oui, madame."

"Par ailleurs, qui sait si tu n'as pas de collection de petites culottes là-dedans… !" me taquina-t-elle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

"La seule paire de petites culottes que j'ai jamais gardée est la tienne, de **notre** jour, Isabella," chantonnai-je, les yeux rivés sur le placard, où je savais que l'une de ses petites culottes était restée dans la poche de la veste du costume que je portais ce soir-là.

"Humm, c'était une belle nuit," ronronna-t-elle.

"En effet, Mlle Swan," ris-je gravement. "L'une que je compte répéter dès que mon cul rentrera à la maison - mais cette fois, je n'aurai pas à aller nettoyer la voiture si vite".

"Je m'en réjouis déjà, Sergent," répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. "Va appeler Irina, ridicule idiot. Ensuite, tu peux me rappeler pour me raconter toutes les vilaines choses que tu comptes me faire dans ma propre maison, Masen."

En riant, ma tête retomba sur le mur. "Oui, madame. Crois-moi, cette liste est longue, tordue et plutôt détaillée."

"Excellent," rit-elle, sans vergogne.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, avant que je finisse par dire : "Merci, mon amour."

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Edward ?"

"J'irais bien... quand je rentrerai chez moi, ce sera tout simplement parfait," soupirai-je, souriant rien qu'en y pensant.

"Bien," gazouilla-t-elle. "Maintenant ... va la remercier. Tu as besoin de le faire. Et appelle-moi. Je dois prendre cette liste tordue et détaillée pour référence ultérieure."

Je ris, tombant amoureux d'elle juste un peu plus et elle me manquait encore plus. "Ok ... Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."


	131. Ch 129 - Bella

.

**129 – Bella**

**Vendredi… 20 août 2010 à 14 h 33**

Je fis signe à Madame Jackson en descendant de la voiture, souriant à la petite grand-mère aimable qui était sur sa pelouse.

"Bonjour Mlle Mary," lui dis-je en acceptant son étreinte.

Elle recula, ses mains osseuses encore fortes pour ses quatre-vingt-trois ans, prirent mon visage en coupe. "Isabella !" dit-elle vivement. "Comment vas-tu ma chère ? Tu as l'air en forme et lui comment va-t-il ?"

"Je vais très bien !" Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui j'en étais sûre allait d'une oreille à l'autre. "Edward va très bien. Il m'a dit de vous donner le bonjour la prochaine fois que je vous verrai…" Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

Mlle Mary sembla nerveuse un instant, ses yeux brillaient. "Bon ce cher garçon. Dis-lui que je m'attends à ce que ce soit encore mieux quand il rentrera à la maison," taquina-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Dans pas longtemps maintenant ?"

En hochant la tête je soupirai. "Un peu plus d'un mois encore. Six semaines. Toujours trop longtemps."

"Bah," dit-elle fermement. "Ce n'est rien. Tu peux le faire. Tu es forte Isabella Swan. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te voir. Ton jeune homme a envoyé un colis et comme tu n'étais pas là le livreur l'a laissé chez moi, j'ai signé et j'ai dit que je te le ferai passer quand tu rentrerais. Mais c'est un peu lourd pour moi sinon je l'aurai amené."

"Merci beaucoup, Mlle Mary." Je souris en faisant signe vers ma voiture. "J'ai des courses sur le siège arrière. Je vais aller les ranger et ensuite je viendrai prendre le colis, ça ira ?"

"Ce sera parfait Isabella. Viens quand tu seras prête." Elle sourit en tapotant ma joue avant de se retourner et de repartir vers chez elle en me laissant à ma voiture.

ooo

Vingt minutes plus tard je revins avec un carton assez lourd que je posai sur le plancher près du canapé. D'abord je pris l'enveloppe avec mon nom écrit par Edward, je l'ouvris et y trouvai un petit mot.

_Ma douce Bella, _

_Comme je ne peux pas être là en personne j'ai voulu t'envoyer des choses qui t'aideront - avec un peu de chance - pour ton démarrage dans ta nouvelle année scolaire. J'ai envoyé un mail à Alice pour savoir de quoi tu pouvais avoir besoin et elle m'a fait une liste de ce que tu achètes normalement pour ta classe. Je sais que tu en as déjà achetées certaines mais elle m'a assurée que tu aurais besoin de plus donc avec un peu de chance ce que j'ai acheté pourra t'aider en cours d'année. _

_A toi pour toujours, _

_Edward_

Mes yeux s'embuèrent avant d'avoir même regardé le contenu du colis. Edward était l'homme le plus doux que j'aie jamais rencontré.

Je posai la lettre sur la table basse et tournai mon attention vers la boite face à moi. La première chose que je remarquais un tas de carnets et des boites de crayons, stylos, crayons de couleur et gommes. Il y en avait là, je peux le dire, pour le reste de l'année scolaire même si deux ou trois enfants venaient sans rien en raison de difficultés financières à la maison.

A l'intérieur de la boite il y en avait deux plus petites – une de la grandeur d'une boite à chaussure emballée dans du papier drôle et une plus petite sous la première. Je sortis les deux boites et sur les papiers drôles, écrit de la main d'Edward au marqueur noir il était indiqué "ouvre en dernier !" Je haussai un sourcil, la mis de côté et attrapai l'autre boite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand je vis que c'était une plaque avec le mot "professeur" en capitales rouges, jaunes et bleues. Sur la plaque six silhouettes en bois en couleur ressemblant à des crayons étaient suspendues et pouvaient être utilisées comme laisser-passer scolaire. J'ouvris soigneusement le couvercle et retirai les laisser-passer, il y en avait un pour le hall, le bureau, les garçons, les filles, l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque. Comme je l'avais supposé chacune avait un petit trou pour pouvoir être suspendue. Ce serait parfait sur le mur à côté de mon bureau.

Je refermai la boite et la mis de côté et en vins à la grande boite qui ne contenait qu'une seule chose, un fourre-tout. Je me rendis compte que je l'avais déjà vu à Tampa et que je l'avais dit à Edward. Il était assez grand pour contenir mon ordinateur, mes papiers et toutes les affaires que je devais transporter de la maison à l'école et inversement avec en plus quelques poches zippées pour les petites choses et un endroit pour la bouteille d'eau sur le côté. Et il était marqué à mes initiales aussi.

C'était déjà trop et je n'avais encore ouvert le dernier paquet. J'essuyai la larme qui s'échappa de mon œil, posai le sac à côté de moi et attrapai la boite recouverte de BD.

Quand je déchirai l'emballage je me mis à rire très fort, toutes larmes oubliées. Liées par un gros ruban rouge il y avait - je les comptai - dix paires de shorties. Et quand je vis ce qui était écrit dans le dos, je me dis que j'allais vraiment les apprécier.

Je défis le ruban et commençai à les regarder en commençant par les quatre de dessus qui était roses et sur lesquels on pouvait lire : Peace, Love, Third grade, Warning, je corrige silencieusement ta grammaire, Sexy comme une prof et une adorable spiderweb avec un professeur, comme le cochon sur le _web de Charlotte_.

Il y en avait quatre autres blancs avec un liseré rouge : prof pour la vie… quel est ton superpouvoir, vilain prof ? Avec une pomme, trois élèves et un enseignant couvrant leurs oreilles et disant 'tu n'es pas mon patron', et 'ne me fais pas me servir de mon autorité d'enseignante'.

Au fond de la pile il y en a deux rouges : Tu ne peux pas me faire peur… je suis un prof. Et danger : prof de mauvaise humeur.

En rigolant je les posai et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et appelai Edward.

Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. "Hey ma douce ! Comment se passe ton dernier vendredi de liberté ?"

Je souris. "Calme mais bien. Beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis arrivée à la maison et que j'ai trouvé Mme Jackson qui m'attendait."

Edward rigola. "Tu l'as embrassée pour moi ?"

"Oui, soufflai-je. "Cette femme est assez âgée pour être ta grand-mère et elle a dit qu'elle attendait le meilleur quand tu seras à la maison."

Le rire se transforma en fou rire. Je pouvais imaginer ses yeux verts s'illuminer d'amusement et un grand sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

"Je suis sûr que je pourrai faire ça," plaisanta-t-il. "Alors tu as eu le colis ? Comment Mlle Marie l'a-t-elle eu ?"

Je lui expliquais que j'étais partie faire des courses quand le livreur était passé. "Quand j'ai eu déchargé mes courses je suis allée chez elle pour le récupérer," soupirai-je, en regardant toutes les affaires qu'il m'avait envoyées. "Edward des culottes, c'est vraiment trop…"

"C'est utile non ?"

"Bien sûr ! Mais le sac est beaucoup trop ch…"

"Isabella, tu t'en serviras ?" m'interrompit-il.

En soupirant doucement je dis d'une petite voix "Tous les jours."

"Alors ça vaut chaque centime." Il rigola gravement. " Si ça te plait tu peux me payer en posant avec quelques-uns de ces nouveaux sous-vêtements…"

Je ris. "D'accord, nous avons un accord, Sergent."

"Bien," ronronna-t-il et le mot envoya des frissons dans mon dos. "Maintenant parle-moi, amour. Es-tu prête à recommencer l'école lundi ?"

Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et m'allongeai sur le canapé, m'installant pour bavarder. "Oui je pense que je le suis. Je vais te raconter ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, les affiches et tout ça…"


	132. Ch 130 - Edward

**. **

**130 – Edward**

**Tampa ... Lundi, 23 août 2010 à 11 h 23**

"Je suis tellement fatigué de cette putain de connerie de cafétéria," grommela Emmett quand nous entrâmes dans la zone de la cantine.

"Eh bien, si peut-être tu n'avais pas mangé la plupart des trucs que Bella et les filles avaient mis de côté pour nous les trois premières semaines, tu n'aurais pas à te plaindre," répliqua Jasper en haussant une épaule et en lui donnant un regard qui lui disait de ne même pas essayer de le nier.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait," mentit-il à travers ses dents.

Je ris, en secouant la tête. "Em, mec ... tu as mangé les deux portions de thon en une journée. N'essaie même pas putain..."

Emmett sourit sans honte. "Ouais, eh bien, Bells sait que je ne peux pas résister à ..."

Roulant les yeux et lui donnant un sourire narquois, je sortis mon téléphone quand il gazouilla avec un texte d'alerte. "En parlant de…" murmurai-je, ouvrant son message.

_B : Oh, Sergent, les fleurs sont belles ! Merci ! :) Je t'aime ! Considère que tu as des bisous partout. xoxoxo_

Avant de passer ma commande de déjeuner, je lui envoyai une réponse rapide.

E : Je t'aime, aussi. Je suis heureux que tu les aimes, ma douce. Je suis sacrément sûr qu'elles ne sont pas aussi belles que toi mais j'espère qu'elles vont t'apporter une belle première journée à l'école. Appelle-moi ce soir quand tu rentres chez toi, Mademoiselle Swan. Je veux tout savoir ! :)

B : OK, mon chéri. :)

ooo

"Masen !" appela le Lieutenant Morris depuis l'autre côté du champ. "Vous et les Caporaux Whitlock et McCarty venez par ici."

"Allez par enfer ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait cette fois ?" gémit Jasper.

"Aucune idée," lui dis-je, en haussant les épaules pendant que nous chronométrions les nouvelles recrues qui travaillaient sur le parcours du combattant.

Morris nous mit au repos dès que nous arrivâmes face à lui. "Aucun de vous trois ne va se réengager ? Pas un seul ?"

"Non, monsieur," lui répondîmes-nous.

"Eh bien, merde," siffla-t-il, en se frottant le visage et lançant un regard dédaigneux vers le parcours. "Cela signifie que je dois promouvoir quelqu'un."

"Puis-je faire quelques suggestions, monsieur ?" offris-je. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment mon équipe et je m'attendais à cela depuis déjà quelques semaines.

"Allez-y," dit-il lentement, avec un sourire narquois.

"Wells, monsieur. Il vient récemment de se réengager, sa famille vit maintenant sur la base et son plâtre provisoire sera enlevé rapidement. Il a obtenu le respect des hommes, monsieur," lui expliquai-je, en gesticulant vers l'endroit où Jeff Wells finissait sa journée. Il boitait le long du parcours portant un plâtre avec lequel il pouvait marcher.

"Ramirez, aussi," ajouta Emmett, hochant du menton, pendant que j'opinai de la tête.

"Ramirez est sévère mais juste, monsieur," dit Jasper. "Mais Wells a vu la merde de près et personnellement. Il fera un bon enseignant."

"Les deux hommes sont engagés pour quatre ans, monsieur," dis-je à Morris. "Vous pouvez leur faire confiance."

Morris fit un petit sourire. "Je vais y réfléchir. Je vous remercie, Masen. Et pour vous trois ?"

"Maison, monsieur," répondîmes-nous tous avec le sourire correspondant.

"Et où est-elle ?" souffla-t-il, secouant la tête vers nous.

"Seattle, monsieur."

"OK" rit-il, en nous disant de partir. "Hop. Finissez cette merde pour aujourd'hui. Je dois aller à un spectacle de danse, je ne peux pas le manquer."

Je mis un terme à la formation, renvoyant les hommes pour la journée. Après un bref débat, les gars se décidèrent pour du chinois pour diner. J'offris de commander sur le chemin de la maison de sorte que le repas serait livré peu après que nous soyons à la maison. Ils devaient s'arrêter au magasin pour acheter quelques trucs qui nous manquait du détergent, de la bière, du soda et de l'eau en bouteille, sans parler des assiettes en papier. Ces connards me tuaient avec l'évier toujours plein de vaisselle sale, putain.

Je venais juste de jeter mes déchets en enfournant le dernier morceau dans ma bouche quand mon téléphone sonna enfin.

"Hey, ma belle," marmonnai-je avec la bouche pleine.

"Es-tu en train de manger ?" Bella rigola.

"Oui," dis-je, après avoir finalement avalé. "J'ai fini maintenant."

"Oserais-je demander quel était le menu ?" soupira-t-elle, mais je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand même.

"Chinois", dis-je fièrement. Bella détestait que nous mangions de la malbouffe tous les jours. Elle alla même jusqu'à envoyer à Jasper certaines de ses recettes les plus faciles mais nous ne cuisions pas toujours à la maison maintenant que ses trucs au congélateur étaient terminés.

"Bon garçon," ronronna-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas à ce qu'il en est, Mlle Swan," soupirai-je exagérément en fermant la porte de ma chambre. "Trois nems et des nouilles ne sont pas exactement de la nourriture saine mais je suis un homme affamé. Par ailleurs, les choses que j'ai pensées à propos de toi aujourd'hui ne seraient pas considérées comme particulièrement... _bonnes_. "

"Oh, Sergent, je suis sûr qu'il y avait beaucoup de ... bons trucs," rit-elle nerveusement.

Souriant, je secouai la tête. "Comment était le premier jour de l'école, amour ?"

"Dur, fatigant mais j'ai de super enfants cette année. J'ai un groupe de garçons qui me rappelle Jazz, Em et toi... presque des copies. C'est assez effrayant, en fait," dit-elle. " Ils sont comme des larrons en foire. Un fort, drôle, un intelligent, calme, et ensuite un vraiment mignon, timide."

Je ris, retombant contre la tête du lit. "Des baisers volés ou du tirage sur les tresses dès le premier jour ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Ce pauvre Jeremy a presque eu une crise cardiaque. C'est un doux timide," ricana-t-elle. "La petite Sophie ne lui ai donné aucun choix en la matière. Elle a juste couru vers lui à la récréation, planté un gros baiser mouillé sur sa joue et elle est partie."

Je gémis laissant échappant un rire. "Oh, pauvre gosse."

"Ses copains, Ryan et Paul, ont passé le reste de la récréation à côté de lui." Bella souffla un rire mais continua à me parler de quelques-uns de ses autres nouveaux élèves, dont une petite fille timide qui était nouvelle dans la région. Elle ne connaissait personne de l'année précédente, alors Bella avait dû demander aux enfants d'arrêter d'être curieux envers elle, elle comprenait très bien ce que c'était d'être le centre d'attention.

"Nous avons quelques nouveaux enseignants cette année parce que l'une a eu un bébé - une petite fille - et une autre est partie à la retraite. Elles ont toujours Mike sur le dos. Il est plutôt inquiétant," souffla-t-elle.

"Et comment est-il avec toi ?" demandai-je, incapable d'arrêter le léger grognement dans le ton de ma voix.

"Détends-toi, Sergent. Un parfait gentleman… ou aussi près qu'il puisse l'être." Elle murmura la dernière phrase. "Il a commencé avec sa même vieille merde jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu ma bague."

"La bague que je t'ai donnée..."

"Ouiap," gazouillait-elle. "Celle-là même. Et une fois qu'il a vu mes fleurs avec ta carte, il a murmuré quelque chose comme quoi il allait recevoir des coups de pieds au cul et m'a laissé seule." Elle rit de nouveau. "Merci encore pour les fleurs. "

"Avec plaisir ma douce," lui dis-je avec un sourire, en essayant d'imaginer à quoi ce connard de Mike ressemblait. Il avait l'air d'un minet, comme Emmett l'avait appelé plus d'une fois mais il attirait les filles autour de lui, donc il ne pouvait pas être si repoussant. Le fait qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien aux femmes me fit rire.

"Tu peux toujours lui dire qu'Emmett est toujours en colère," lui dis-je, en haussant une épaule - je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. "Il ne lui a pas tout à fait pardonné pour toute sa fourberie te concernant. Les trucs de grand frère et tout. Je réserve mon avis pour quand je le rencontrerai, ça devrait être un bon divertissement."

"Mike est un cas de harcèlement sexuel en attente de se produire," déclara Bella en riant un peu. "En fait, je suis presque sûre que la nouvelle institutrice, Angela, est juste assez courageuse pour le mettre à sa place - et je pense qu'elle est fiancée - mais Jessica est tombée dans le panneau instantanément. Pauvre fille… désespérée."

"Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une bonne première journée," conclut-elle. "Comment était la tienne ?"

"J'ai dû choisir mon remplaçant... Eh bien, pour moi et des remplaçants pour les gars," lui dis-je en tirant sur une corde lâche de mon treillis. Il avait eu des jours meilleurs mais je ne voulais pas le remplacer, pas alors que je devais partir dans six semaines. "Nous recevons aussi des retours concernant notre formation, ils nous disent qu'elle fonctionne vraiment. Ça se passe vraiment bien pour nos premières recrues là-bas."

"Bien, chéri. C'est vraiment bien," dit-elle. "Mon Dieu, que tu me manques," gémit-elle tout à coup, en poussant un soupir.

"Tu me manques, aussi, ma chérie," répliquai-je, essayant de l'apaiser mais je savais que je paraissais tout aussi frustré. Six semaines… si près mais encore si loin. Une semaine en août et le mois de septembre nous gardaient encore loin. Ce qui me rappela...

"Bella, que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ?" demandai-je, en me préparant à sa réaction.

"Edward, s'il te plaît ne fait pas de folies," supplia-t-elle. "S'il te plaît ? Je te veux juste toi, portant un grand nœud. Ok ?" dit-elle sarcastique.

Riant, ma tête retomba contre le mur. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire," ris-je. "Mais que veux-tu ? Peut-être quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir ou quelque chose dont tu as besoin…?"

"Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose... autre que toi et ce nœud. Cela semble tourner en boucle dans mon imagination," rigola-t-elle. "Rouge ... sans aucun doute, rouge. Seulement enroulé autour de ta ..."

"Ne me fais pas appeler Charlie," l'interrompis-je avec un avertissement parce que je savais où ça allait. "et vais mettre en place un truc élaboré... "

"Tu ne vas pas oser !"

"Je peux et tu le sais. Juste réfléchis-y... mon amour," Je ris. "J'ai Jasper de mon côté. Ne crois pas que ne vais pas le faire. S'il a mis en place mon anniversaire surprise, fan-tas-tique, imagine ce que je peux lui faire faire pour toi".

Elle souffla obstinément, en disant : "Tu sais quoi, Masen ? Fais de ton pire. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et je ne vais pas me battre avec toi... et vous tous - Alice et Rose ont déjà commencé. Juste ... ne les écoute pas. J'ai entendu des rumeurs de stripteaseurs masculins... cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles blaguaient ou non."

Je ris, juste parce qu'elle était trop mignonne. "Absolument pas, putain ! Pas de danse du ventre pour toi, Isabella."

"Tu t'offres?" rit-elle. "Parce que je vais mettre chaque billet d'un dollar de côté jusqu'en octobre juste pour les mettre sur toi."

Je frappai mon front avec ma main. "Je ne fais pas de promesses."

"Apporte le nœud," dit-elle en riant.

"Va dîner, ma douce. Je vois que je dois me débrouiller tout seul pour ton anniversaire. Rappelle-toi que je t'ai donné amplement l'occasion d'aider les gars mais non ... Tu pouvais jouer. Ta fenêtre de tir est officiellement fermée," grognai-je de façon spectaculaire.

Bella rit de nouveau, d'un rire heureux, doux et plein de vie, et je ne pouvais pas l'aimer plus même si j'essayais. "Je suis sûre que je vais survivre, Edward. Je t'appellerai plus tard. "

Souriant, je secouai la tête. "Bien. Je me demande si je pourrais embaucher un clown pour venir à l'école..."

"Edward, ne t'avise pas..." grinça-t-elle des dents, et je pouvais dire qu'elle allait en dire plus mais je raccrochai, juste pour rendre folle et me levai aussitôt pour aller parler à Jasper.


	133. Ch 131 - Bella

.

**131 - Bella**

**Seattle… samedi 4 septembre 2010 à 15 h 48**

"C'est l'heure des photos !" couina Alice, en souriant.

Rose et elle passaient la journée chez moi. Nous avions décidé de passer du temps entre filles, la première fois depuis que l'école avait recommencé. J'étais déjà fatiguée parce que nous avions passé la matinée à nettoyer nos voitures et cet après-midi nous étions allées au spa et au centre commercial pour faire des courses et finalement nous étions revenues ici pour nous détendre avant de commander une pizza et regarder quelques films que nous avions choisis.

J'étais aussi fatiguée parce que je m'étais couchée tard le vendredi mais j'avais fait beaucoup de travail dans la maison. J'avais rangé le reste de mes papiers et de mes affaires ainsi que les livres sur la nouvelle étagère dans la chambre d'amis devenue salle de musique/bibliothèque. J'avais les photos qu'Edward m'avait envoyées, celles que nous avions prises quand nous étions là-bas en Floride il y avait un mois maintenant mais je ne les avais pas encore affichées sinon il y en avait d'autres partout sur les murs de la maison. Ma préférée était celle qui avait été prise sans que nous nous en soyons aperçus – son bras autour de ma taille, sa main sur mon ventre, mes doigts enroulés autour des siens, nous regardions vers le bas tous les deux et rions à quelque chose d'idiot et de stupide qu'il venait de me chuchoter à l'oreille. J'avais accrochée celle-là dans ma chambre où je pouvais la voir tous les matins en me levant et chaque soir avant de m'endormir.

En secouant la tête pour ramener mon attention vers Alice, je souris. "Tu as ton appareil ?"

Elle opina. "Dans mon sac. Tu veux toujours faire ces photos dont tu as parlé ?"

"Ouaip," répondis-je, en appuyant sur le 'p'. Je me levai, m'étirai et dis : "Laissez-moi aller me changer. Nous ferons les premières dans la robe rouge et on verra ensuite."

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, enlevai mon jeans, mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge. C'était une robe bustier donc je ne pouvais pas en porter - Edward ne l'avait pas encore vue - alors je voulais mettre celle-là.

Alice frappa à la porte et passa la tête. "Prête ? Je fais faire des retouches à ton maquillage et t'arranger les cheveux."

Je la suivis dans la salle de bain et dis : "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de grand-chose mais vas-y." Ils m'avaient coiffée au spa et le shopping ne m'avait pas vraiment décoiffée… il fallait juste remettre les choses un peu en place.

Une fois prête, je sortis mes talons aiguilles rouges de mon placard – autre chose que je ne mettais pas souvent, de peur de me briser le cou. Ils étaient exactement assortis à la robe et avaient un talon de 10 cm et un ruban attaché autour de ma cheville avec un joli nœud devant. Je ne voulais pas les mettre avant d'être en place.

Nous allâmes dans l'autre chambre où Rose attendait avec l'appareil. Elle avait déjà mis l'escabeau à côté du piano, je remis les chaussures à Alice et grimpai pieds nus pour m'installer sur le couvercle fermé. Elle glissa mes chaussures à mes pieds, attachant parfaitement le ruban puis j'arrangeai mes jambes et posai mes pieds sur le piano. Peu importe combien sexy ces photos devaient être, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je rayais le piano d'Edward.

Rose prit plusieurs photos de moi dans différentes poses. Les jambes croisées légèrement, les bras enroulés autour d'elles, ma tête sur mes genoux pendant que je regardai de côté. Dans une autre je me couchai de côté, genoux repliés, dans le genre recroquevillée sur moi-même, une main posée sur le piano près de ma tête.

Ma préférée était celle où j'étais assise à l'avant du piano, un pied reposant sur les touches, le genou plié avec mon coude appuyé dessus et l'autre était positionné de façon à ce que mes jambes soient légèrement entrouvertes, tournées légèrement de côté de sorte que vous ne pouviez rien voir et je m'appuyai en arrière sur ma main. Cette position dans son ensemble me faisait me sentir sexy – poitrine, jambes ouvertes mais pas tout à fait, je suis sûre que Rose accentua ma position rêveuse en me disant d'imaginer Edward assis sur le banc du piano entre mes jambes.

"Ok," dit Rose avec un sourire. "Enlève cette robe et ces chaussures et va mettre cet ensemble de lingerie bleu que tu as acheté ce matin."

Je fis un signe de tête me penchai pour défaire les rubans autour de mes chevilles, laissant les chaussures tomber sur le sol. Dès qu'Alice eut remis l'escabeau, je descendis précautionneusement, ramassai mes chaussures et repartis dans la chambre. Je posai la robe et les chaussures sur le lit, saisis le sac de _Victoria Secret_ et en sortis les petits morceaux de soie bleue. Les autres photos pourraient être montrées à Emmett et Jasper s'ils voulaient mais celles-ci ne seraient que pour les yeux d'Edward – et ceux des filles – seulement.

Je repartis confiante dans l'autre pièce portant un soutien-gorge à lacet sexy et la culotte effrontée assortie - je ne mettrai pas de string, **non** – je grimpai pieds nus sur le piano. Rose prit des photos de moi sur le ventre, genoux pliés et pieds en l'air puis sur les genoux, assise sur mes mollets, ensuite elles prirent quelques autres photos pendant qu'Alice m'expliquait comment m'installer.

Puis ce fut le moment des dernières. J'enlevai la lingerie et Alice m'apporta un drap de satin blanc de ma chambre. Quand elle revint et qu'elle me le tendit, je l'enroulai autour de moi et m'appuyai dos au piano, un bras maintenait le drap froncé contre ma poitrine, couvrant stratégiquement quasiment tout ce qui devait l'être. J'allais taquiner et séduire, pas porno mais Rose et Alice essayèrent de me dire qu'Edward ne serait pas contre.

"Bells, tu sais qu'il aimerait en voir une de toi sans drap. Tu sais érotique plutôt que porno ?" proposa-t-elle de façon convaincante.

En voyant mon hésitation elle sourit en grimaçant. "Il aimerait vraiment Bella. Et tu le sais…"

Avec un soupir gémissant je déroulai le drap et le rendis, je levai les mains. "Bien je suis toute à vous," ris-je.

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : dimanche 5 septembre 2010 à 01 : 13

Reçu le : dimanche 5 septembre 2010 à 04 : 13

Sujet : Considère ça comme mon dernier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Edward,

Comme tu peux le voir nous avons été très occupées aujourd'hui *rires* Rose a fait un fantastique travail pour me faire paraitre sexy pas vrai ? Je ne me suis presque pas reconnue sur quelques-unes. Evidemment elles ne sont que pour tes yeux…Il y en a d'autres que tu pourras montrer au gars si tu veux. Sinon c'est très bien aussi.

Nous avons passé une bonne journée. Tu l'as entendu quand on s'est parlé plus tôt. Après les photos nous avons commandé de la pizza et nous avons regardé _La machine à remonter le temps _ ce qui était hystérique. Puis nous avons continué en regardant trois autres films : _Le chasseur de primes _avec Jennifer Aniston et Gerard Butler, qui était drôle, _Crazy night avec Tia Frey et Steve Carrell, _sacrément drôle aussi et Le plan B avec Jennifer Lopez et Alex O'Loughlin, l'ex sexy vampire.

Je suis complètement pleine… nous avons fait quatre différentes fournées de pop-corn *ris* Nous avons commencé par au beurre et au sel mais pour le deuxième film nous avons voulu au parmesan avec des fines herbes et du poivre de Cayenne. Ça c'est pour quand nous avons mangé trop de sucre. Ensuite à la cannelle beurrée et au sucre avec de la sauce au chocolat blanc et noir. Très bon mais je n'en peux plus ! Maintenant je suis au lit de côté parce que j'ai essayé de poser mon portable sur mon ventre mais je suis mal à l'aise ! MDR

Je suis si fatiguée, mes yeux commencent à se fermer mais je vais t'envoyer ce mail. Regarder ces comédies romantiques était amusant mais ça n'a fait que renforcer ma sensation de manque. Je sais qu'il ne reste plus que quatre semaines mais ça ressemble à l'éternité. C'est beaucoup plus difficile maintenant que je suis venue en Floride… qu'avant. Je ne changerai rien évidemment mais à présent je sais ce que je rate… Si je pouvais claquer des doigts et te faire apparaître, je le ferai. Je me réveille chaque matin, étendant ma main, m'attendant à te trouver de l'autre côté du lit et je suis déçue. Et oui il me tarde d'être le deux octobre parce que je serai dans tes bras et tu seras là chaque matin quand je me réveillerai. *soupir"

Je ferai mieux de dormir. Demain sera une journée tranquille, alors je pourrai rester au lit. Nous verrons…

Je t'aime, Sergent

Pour toujours,

Bella


	134. Ch 132 - Edward

.

**132 - Edward**

De: EAMasen

A: Bella Swan

Envoyé : Dimanche 5 septembre 2010 à 06 h 23

Reçu: Dimanche, le 5 septembre 2010 à 03 h 23

Sujet : Je ne partage pas, Mlle Swan.

Tu dois être la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Bien que je sache que Rose y est pour quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle mérite tout le crédit. Tu es sexy, Isabella - elle en a seulement pris la preuve photographique. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ces photos mais je le jure, je vais faire en sorte de les mériter quand je mettrai la main sur toi. Et je ferais en sorte de continuer de les mériter pour le reste de ma vie.

Un jour, mon amour... Je serai celui qui te posera sur ce piano afin de goûter chaque once de ta peau - dont tu me tourmentes avec ces photos. Je veux savoir quel son nous ferons quand je vais poser tes fesses sur les touches et quand je serai entre tes jambes magnifiques. Je vais te poser sur mes genoux et jouer pour toi parce que je sais que tu aimes cela. Je n'ai pas joué beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ma muse me manque, Bella.

De ce que j'ai entendu, il semble que vous les filles ayez passé un bon moment hier. Ce fut une énorme quantité de pop-corn. MDR Tes dents doivent te haïr aujourd'hui.

Ma douce, belle fille ... tu me manques plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis là avec toi. Je sais ce que c'est de se réveiller dans un lit vide et souhaiter te faire venir en un clin d'œil entre mes bras. Quatre semaines semblent être une éternité. Il y a des moments où je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à survivre sans toi mais nous devons essayer, bébé. A la fin ça vaudra le coup.

Je sais que cela est difficile. Crois-moi. Et cela ne fait qu'empirer avec les soucis au travail et les conneries quotidiennes. Tu n'es pas seule, ma douce. Juste sois heureuse de ne pas avoir été une des jeunes recrues le premier jour où j'ai dû laver les draps après que tu sois partie. Je n'étais pas exactement... agréable. **hausse les sourcils** Tu étais partie, ton odeur avait disparu et je n'étais pas heureux de tout ça.

Je veux que tu me fasses une faveur, Isabella. Je veux que tu prennes la journée, que tu fasses la grasse matinée dans mon T-shirt. En fait, je ne veux même pas que tu t'habilles. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un jour où tu n'as pas besoin de sortir de la maison ou du pyjama, alors fais-le pour moi. Et puis plus tard ce soir, je t'appellerai. OK ? Envoie un mail si tu veux, ne t'avise pas de faire la vaisselle, corriger un livre ou des devoirs. Tu as compris ?

Je t'aime plus avec chaque jour qui passe.

A toi pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. Une de ces photos contient un regard que je reconnais, Isabella. Tes yeux sont sombres, tu ne regardes pas exactement l'appareil photo et tu es en train de mordre cette douce lèvre inférieure. A quoi pensais-tu sexy fille ? Hmm ? Et est-ce que cela t'a rendu mouillée pour moi ? Parce que la seule idée que tu étais mouillée et prête, assise sur mon piano... Bella tu n'as aucune idée de ce je veux te faire ...

ooo

**Tampa ... Dimanche 5 septembre 2010 à 07 : 03**

Je fermai mon ordinateur portable et le mis sur le lit, ma tête tombant dans mes mains. Ma fille semblait solitaire, fatiguée et triste malgré le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à prendre ces photos pour moi. Elle avait tout vachement bien fait pour moi depuis le début… elle était à l'écoute, elle avait envoyé des colis, elle m'avait appris à rire, elle m'avait tout simplement aimé sans se poser des questions. Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose pour elle, bon sang !

Enfilant mes baskets, je marchai dans le couloir vers la cuisine et me versai une tasse de café. Je devais courir, je devais penser mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas faire seul ce que je voulais pour Bella. A un moment de ma vie, j'avais essayé de traverser les choses seul mais je ne devais plus le faire à présent. Jazz me botterait le cul si je ne lui demandais pas.

En revenant dans le couloir, je passai par la chambre d'Emmett, essayant de deviner si ses ronflements ressemblaient au sciage du bois ou au grognement d'un ours. Peut-être un peu des deux. Je frappai à la porte de Jasper, sachant qu'il était réveillé et qu'il lisait.

"Ouais," dit-il, et j'ouvris la porte. "Quoi de neuf, Sergent ?"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens courir avec moi !" lui dis-je, en montrant la porte avec mon pouce.

Il sourit, hocha la tête et rit une fois. "Compris."

Une fois que nous nous fûmes échauffés, nous partîmes courir autour de Bayshore pour arriver à Ballast Point Park, je compris ce que je voulais faire. J'avais besoin d'aide. J'expliquai tout à Jasper, qui écouta attentivement tout en frottant son menton.

"Serais-tu en mesure d'avoir une perm le vendredi ?" demanda-t-il, assis sur le banc au bout de la jetée.

"Je n'ai jamais pris un congé. Jamais. Si je demande un jour avant de quitter l'armée, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils puissent me le refuser," lui dis-je, haussant une épaule. "Mon dossier est nickel."

"C'est vrai," dit-il. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi. "Pourquoi un hôtel ? Pourquoi pas la maison de Bella ?"

Je secouai la tête avant même qu'il ne termine la question. "Je ne veux pas mettre les pieds dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus un soldat. Je ne veux pas la voir jusqu'à ce que je rentre définitivement... à la maison."

Il hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait, ce qui était probablement vrai.

"Je fais cela pour elle, pour lui donner ce qu'elle veut pour son anniversaire, pas pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Elle fait tout pour moi ... pour nous, " lui dis-je, non pas qu'il veuille argumenter mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il devait savoir à quel point cela était important.

"Nous aurons besoin d'Emmett, crois-le ou pas," rit-il, en me regardant et en sortant son téléphone quand il se leva. "Nous devons juste ne pas le laisser parler à Bella. Cet idiot ne peut pas garder un secret. C'est pourquoi nous ne lui avons rien dit à propos de Bella quand elle est venue ici."

Riant, je hochai la tête. "D'accord alors quoi en premier ?"

En souriant, il composa le numéro et mit le téléphone sur le haut-parleur. "Tout d'abord…? Nous appelons des renforts."

"Jazzy, il est tôt," grommela Alice. "Je t'aime, mais... putain..."

"Désolé, chérie, mais le Sergent et moi avons besoin de ton aide," lui dit-il, et nous sourîmes tous les deux quand elle grinça des dents.

"Tu vas venir ici pour son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas, Edward?" cria-t-elle pratiquement.

"Oui, Shorty !" ris-je, en secouant la tête à la façon dont elle avait deviné, instantanément. "Peux-tu nous aider ?"

"Oh ho ! Oui, je peux. Laisse-moi prendre un stylo et un bloc-notes," dit-elle en riant, et nous pûmes l'entendre fouiller à l'autre bout du fil. "Oh, Edward ... cela va signifier beaucoup pour elle."

"Je l'espère," soupirai-je, appuyé contre la balustrade de la jetée.

"Ok, les gars," Elle soupira joyeusement. "Quel est le plan?"


	135. Ch 133 - Bella

.

**133 – Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : mardi 7 septembre 2010 à 11 h 42

Reçu : mardi 7 septembre 2010 à 14 h 42

Sujet : Déjeuner au calme seule

Hey bébé,

Je suis assise au bureau en train de manger de la salade de poulet avec des crackers au fromage que j'ai apportés pour le déjeuner. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de manger seule parce qu'il n'y a personne avec qui j'ai envie de manger dans la salle de de repas et ce n'est pas mon jour de m'asseoir avec les enfants à la cafétéria. Angela (tu t'en souviens? La nouvelle enseignante cette année…) elle est très gentille et amicale et elle a les mêmes horaires que moi mais elle est sortie pour avancer les préparatifs de son mariage. Jessica, une autre nouvelle, m'a invitée à aller avec elle mais Mike va y être aussi et je ne veux simplement pas à avoir à le gérer. Rien que le fait de le voir fait que tu me manques encore plus. Ne t'inquiète pas… ce n'est rien qu'il ait dit ou fait. Mais chaque fois que je vois son sourire arrogant ou que j'entends sa voix s'adresser à Jessica, il me fait réaliser à quel point tu es bien mieux que lui… ce qui m'oblige à constater combien tu me manques.

Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Il y a des choses que j'aie à préparer pour le retour de ma classe alors je ferai mieux de manger tant que je peux.

Je t'aime toujours,

Bella

ooo

De : Bella Swan

Pour : EAMasen

Envoyé le mercredi 8 septembre 2010 à 10 h 14

Reçu le mercredi 8 septembre 2010 à 13 h 14

Sujet : Merci pour le coup de téléphone!

Edward,

Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies appelée hier soir. Je me sentais mal. Entre aider Sue pour son mariage avec mon père, regarder un film triste et relire un roman où le héros et l'héroïne sont ensemble et heureux j'avais désespérément besoin d'entendre ta voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me manques autant. Peut-être parce que je sais qu'il reste moins d'un mois avant que tu sois ici avec moi et que je suis simplement anxieuse. Ou alors ce sont les hormones. Je ne sais pas. Mais le fait de te parler a beaucoup aidé.

J'ai aimé savoir pour Jeff Wells et sa réaction à la promotion. Je suis aussi contente que ça aide sa famille, spécialement après avoir appris que sa femme était enceinte ! Ça doit être excitant pour eux deux, cependant je n'arrive pas imaginer ce que ce doit être d'avoir quatre enfants de moins de cinq ans…

Angela nous a invitées, les filles et moi pour dîner demain soir, pour que nous rencontrions son fiancé Ben. Il travaille dans l'informatique, pour Big Fish Games ce qui est bien. Je joue à leurs jeux sur l'ordi tout le temps. Je lui ai dit que j'amènerai le dessert si elle voulait et comme elle a bien aimé les cookies que j'ai faits pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à l'école elle a accepté immédiatement. J'en ai fait aux pépites de chocolat hier soir parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je pense que je vais prendre de la glace au chocolat et aux noix… nous pourrons faire de petits sandwichs. Ce sera amusant.

Je ferai bien d'y aller. Je t'aime !

Toujours,

Bella.

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé : jeudi 9 septembre 2010 à 21 h 22

Reçu : vendredi 10 septembre 2010 à 00 h 22

Sujet : Tu me manques…

Merci pour le précédent message Sergent. Je sais que tu es très occupé avec tes dernières recrues et à veiller à ce que Jeff et Manny soient bien prêts à prendre la relève. Ta voix me manque malgré tout. MDR oui je sais nous avons parlé lundi. Fais-moi un procès ;)

Je t'envoie une photo de la robe que Sue veut que je porte pour son mariage. Elle l'a trouvé en ligne alors les filles et moi sommes allées faire les boutiques après l'école pour l'essayer (cent dollars à Macy ce n'est pas cher) et elle me va comme un gant. Alice a pris une photo quand je ne regardai pas et me l'a envoyée. Je l'ai donc achetée et si elle ne va pas à Leah, la fille de Sue alors je pourrai la rendre. Mais je pense qu'elle ira. Elle est si bien faite que tout lui va bien. Chanceuse…

Je pense que les filles préparent quelque chose pour mon anniversaire. Il y a quelques jours elles m'ont demandé ce que je voulais et depuis plus rien. C'est génial… ne te méprends pas ! MDR c'est si bizarre ! Je leur ai ensuite demandé si elles voulaient qu'on sorte ce weekend puisque ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas fait et elles m'ont envoyé promener en quelque sorte. *hausse les épaules* ou peut-être que mon père a prévu quelque chose. Sue a dit qu'elle voulait venir à Seattle pour choisir un gâteau pour le mariage depuis que la seule pâtisserie de Forks va fermer un moment parce que le propriétaire et pâtissier va être papa très près de la date du mariage. Malheureusement je ne suis pas assez douée pour décorer un tel gâteau. Ce sera bien de les voir mais je préférerai que ce soit toi! Je peux rêver, pas vrai ?

*soupire* je suppose que je devrais te laisser. Je pense que je vais me faire un chocolat chaud et lire. J'ai déjà corrigé et je n'ai pas envie de regarder un film. Et il est encore trop tôt pour me coucher, je pense que je vais commencer le nouveau livre que j'ai pris à bibliothèque en rentrant à la maison.

Je t'aime tellement Edward. Tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour surtout quand on ne peut pas se parler Je sais qu'on va se voir dans pas longtemps. Je peux gérer trois semaines. Je dois juste m'en convaincre !

Je t'aime

Bella

ooo

**Seattle… jeudi 9 septembre 2010 à 21 h 53**

J'étais installée sur le canapé avec mon livre et mon chocolat chaud après avoir envoyé le mail à Edward quand mon ordinateur sonna m'annonçant une demande de discussion. Je m'assis rapidement et ouvrit le couvercle de l'ordi et le posai sur mes genoux en souriant, en voyant que la demande venait d'Edward. Je cliquai sur _Accepter_ puis m'appuyai contre le coussin en soupirant quand il apparut.

"Edward Masen !" le réprimandai-je incapable de m'empêcher de sourire quand même. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est une heure du matin chez toi !"

Il me regarda penaud et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors quand j'ai vu ton mail je me suis connecté. Je pensais te répondre demain matin avant d'aller courir ou quelque chose comme ça mais j'ai compris que je voulais entendre ta voix et voir ton doux sourire. Tu me manques chérie," termina-t-il avec un soupir.

En fronçant les sourcils je hochai la tête. "Tu me manques aussi chéri, je suis désolée que tu n'arrives pas à dormir."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça va. Ce fut une longue journée et je suis stressé. Ça va aller mieux." Son sourire éclaira l'écran à nouveau. "Cette robe est magnifique Bella. Garde-la même si tu trouves autre chose pour le mariage. Je paierai si c'est nécessaire mais ce bleu marine va si bien sur ta peau crémeuse. Je voudrai que tu la portes quand nous sortirons. D'accord ? Pour moi ?"

Je ris. "D'accord," promis-je. "Et tu n'as pas besoin de payer, Sergent mais j'apprécie la proposition."

En hochant la tête il soupira. "C'est bon de te voir. Ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas parlé ici."

Je pris une gorgée de chocolat chaud, ronronnant d'appréciation.

"Alors comment c'était ce dîner avec Ben et Angela. Vous vous êtres bien amusés ?"

Je souris quand il s'adossa à son lit et attrapa un oreiller pour écouter.

Trente minutes plus tard Edward essaya désespérément de me cacher ses bâillements mais je n'étais pas dupe.

"Ça suffit," ris-je en secouant la tête. "Va dormir Masen. On pourra reparler ce week-end mais plus tôt… quand il ne sera pas minuit passé pour toi, d'accord ?"

On aurait dit qu'il voulait discuter mais à la place il se mordit la lèvre pendant une minute puis acquiesça. "Promets-moi de porter quelque chose de sexy la prochaine fois que je te vois ? "

En roulant des yeux je lui dis pour jouer. "Je suppose," plaisantai-je. "Tu pourrais choisir la couleur. Comment ça te parait ?"

Il sourit lascivement. "Je choisis nue," dit-il en faisant jouer ses sourcils avant de bâiller.

Ça me fit beaucoup rire. "Va au lit Sergent avant de t'endormir sur l'ordinateur."

Il ronchonna en opinant. "Je t'aime ma belle."

Mon cœur fondit à son ton sincère et à ses mots doux. "Je t'aime aussi, chéri. Bonne nuit…"

"Bonne nuit Bella." Il sourit une fois encore puis tendit la main vers l'écran.

L'appel fut terminé, prenant la moitié de mon cœur avec lui.

Je soupirai, fermai mon ordinateur pris mon mug et mon livre. Ça y est je pouvais aller me coucher. Mon lit m'appelait et comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que me morfondre je décidai qu'il était temps d'y aller.


	136. Ch 134 - Edward

**.**

**134 - Edward**

**Seattle ... Vendredi 10 septembre 2010 à 14 h 03**

"Non, non, je suis bon," soupirai-je, en regardant le GPS. "Dis à Rose que je la remercie de s'être occupée de l'hôtel pour moi et d'avoir déposé les affaires de Bella. Je suis en chemin pour l'école maintenant."

"Une chose est sûre, Sergent," ricana Emmett. "Si tu vois ma femme, donne-lui une accolade et embrasse-la pour moi, veux-tu ? Et souhaite un bon anniversaire à Bells."

Souriant, je lui dis, "Pas de problème. Et je le ferai."

Je jetai mon téléphone sur le siège de la voiture de location, en regardant autour de moi. Dans moins d'un mois, ça serait mon nouveau chez moi, c'est quelque chose qui me frappa à la seconde où je mis les pieds à l'aéroport Sea-Tac. La prochaine fois que je débarquerai ici, je resterai en permanence là où je voulais être**. La Maison**. D'une certaine manière, j'étais tout confus entre prendre ma voiture de location, vérifier avec l'hôtel et mettre l'adresse de l'école dans le GPS et tout cela sans sauter de bas en haut comme un gosse de cinq ans.

Maintenant, je compris comment Bella avait dû se sentir quand elle était venue à Tampa. Bien que, la pure foi aveugle qu'elle avait de le faire pour la première fois avait dû être colossale pour elle. Pour moi c'était facile putain. Je me garai sur le parking de l'école et je réalisai que j'étais en avance, donc je pris mon téléphone.

_E : Je suis ici._

Ma petite complice répondit instantanément, même si elle n'était pas censée avoir son téléphone sur elle.

_A : Hey ! Va au bureau. Mme Cope attend un visiteur surprise pour Bella. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qui. Trop d'oreilles. Allez ! : D_

Ricanant en voyant à quel point Alice pouvait être excitée, je sortis de la voiture. Malgré la luminosité de la journée, le ciel nuageux et gris était un contraste frappant avec le temps ensoleillé de Floride, sans parler de la différence de température.

Il faisait tellement plus frais ici.

Je passai l'entrée et me dirigeai vers la réception.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda une jeune fille blonde sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Ses doigts survolaient les touches jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini ce qu'elle tapait puis elle leva les yeux, se figeant comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

"Je suis ici pour voir Isabella Swan," lui dis-je, souriant malgré son regard fixe. Je ne dus pas longtemps me demander qui était la fille parce que Bella l'avait très bien décrite, la plaque sur son bureau me dit que j'avais deviné juste. C'était Lauren, la fille que Bella avait trouvé en train d'embrasser Mike dans sa classe. "S'il vous plaît," dis-je.

"Oh, eh bien ..." bafouilla-t-elle, et ses joues se colorèrent. "L'école est presque finie. Vous aurez juste à att…."

"Bonté divine !" jaillit une autre voix derrière Lauren. "Vous devez être la surprise de Bella, Alice a essayé de me prévenir. Et vous devez tout à fait être Edward !" Une douce, femme plus âgée se précipita vers le bureau, tendant la main vers moi.

"Shelly Cope. C'est agréable de rencontrer l'homme derrière toutes les jolies fleurs qui apparaissent dans mon bureau par de temps en temps."

"Edward Masen," ris-je, aimant la femme instantanément. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

Elle se tourna vers Lauren. "Donne un laissez-passer à Edward. Nous allons lui montrer la classe de Bella dans une minute." Elle jeta un regard vers les portes en verre, une expression mauvaise passa sur son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur deux personnes. "En fait, je sais juste qui va le faire."

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un garçon d'environ onze ans entra, suivi par un homme de mon âge. Le garçon portait des jeans baggy, un polo trop grand et une expression qui criait qu'il était en difficulté pour quelque chose.

"Tu vas t'asseoir dans le bureau du principal jusqu'à ce que ta mère vient te chercher, Jason." Le type plus âgé devait être son instituteur, ce qui me figea et me fit plisser les yeux.

Je savais pertinemment que les seuls enseignants de sexe masculin étaient un homme plus âgé du nom de Shaw ... et Mike Newton. Je regardai son allure… cheveux pleins de gel, sourire obséquieux et clin d'œil à Lauren - et enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. La peur qui traversa ses traits était pure et douce ... et putain pas assez forte.

"Mme Cope, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît appeler la mère de Jason pour qu'elle vienne le chercher ? Il sera en retenue la semaine prochaine pour avoir perturbé ma classe... encore une fois," dit-il, les derniers mots clairement pour Jason, qui roulait des yeux quand il pensait qu'aucun de nous ne le regardait.

"Lauren va le faire," dit Mme Cope fermement avec un hochement de tête. "Mike, en revenant vers votre classe pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, montrer la classe de Bella à Edward ?"

Les yeux de Mike s'élargirent tandis qu'il hochait lentement la tête. "S… sûr. Par ici," dit-il, ses yeux me scrutant en partant de mes bottes puis remontant sur mon pantalon cargo de camouflage, mon T- shirt, pour finalement atterrir sur mon nom et mes épaulettes. "M-M-Mike Newton," dit-il, en tendant la main.

Je devais lui faire des louanges pour cet acte de bravoure. Quand je pris sa main, je serrai juste assez fort pour capter son attention… mais en réalité, je voulais l'écraser - sa putain de main - pour avoir touché ma fille, et même plus, je voulais l'arracher pour lui faire mal. "Edward Masen ... le petit-ami de Bella."

"Michael !" cassa Mme Cope. "Edward a fait un long chemin. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait voir Bella. Allez ! Et je suis sûr que vous avez une classe qui vous attend..."

Mike hocha la tête, lâcha ma main et nous conduisit hors du bureau et dans le couloir. Il ne dit rien pendant que nous marchions vers les classes mais je vis bien qu'il continuait à secouer sa main.

Il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la salle de classe numéro quatorze, se tourna vers moi et pointant dessus son épaule. "Celle-là," murmura-t-il, en prenant une profonde inspiration. "Êtes-vous ici les gars de façon permanente maintenant ?"

Je souris, secouant la tête parce qu'il avait demandé pour nous tous, il avait peur d'Emmett à mort. "Non pas encore. Dans trois semaines. Ensuite, nous serons tous à la maison," lui dis-je, en appuyant sur le mot tous.

"Je ne l'ai pas touchée !" s'écria-t-il subitement, son front soudain moite de sueur. "J'ai essayé de présenter mes excuses à Bella mais elle ne voulait rien entendre."

"Assurez-vous que cela reste de cette façon, Mike," ricanai-je, en me rapprochant de lui. Ma proximité, ma taille plus grande le fit tressaillir. "Votre perte ... mon gain." En lui faisant signe vers la porte de Bella. "Je m'en occupe à présent."

Il hocha la tête avec ferveur, traversa le hall et disparut par une autre porte.

J'arrivai à la porte, m'arrêtant quand je pus entendre la voix de Bella.

"N'oubliez pas le concours de rat de bibliothèque ce week-end. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de devoirs, de sorte que vous pouvez vous mettre à jour. Je veux voir un peu plus de cercles sur l'affiche au mur, d'accord ?" leur demanda-t-elle.

En souriant, je frappai à la porte.

"Ryan, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, répondre à la porte?" ordonna la voix de Bella.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un petit garçon dégingandé, couvert de taches de rousseur, arborant des cheveux courts hérissés et les yeux bleus lumineux.

"Waouh," respira Ryan, bouche ouverte. "Hey, Mlle Swan ! Je pense que vous avez des problèmes. L'armée est là."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ses mots mais encore plus à la rapidité avec laquelle la tête de Bella se détourna de sa salle de classe pleine d'enfants vers moi. Elle se dirigea vers nous, plaça une main sur son épaule. Putain, elle était un plaisir pour les yeux.

"Vas t'asseoir," lui dit-elle sans me quitter du regard, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. "Edward ... Que fais-tu ici ?" murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, mais elle était aussi consciente d'environ une vingtaine de gamins de neuf ans qui avait les yeux écarquillés vers nous.

"Joyeux anniversaire, ma douce," murmurai-je en, tendant mon petit doigt qui avait un nœud rouge noué autour.

Sa main couvrit sa bouche et elle fit un petit rire et un sanglot à demi-étouffé en tirant sur le ruban. "Ce n'est pas exactement là où je voulais le nœud… " ricana-elle en levant un sourcil fugace vers moi.

"Cela n'est pas le seul nœud que j'aie," répliquai-je, levant mon sourcil et souriant en faisant passer ma langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure.

"Je ne peux pas t'embrasser ici," gémit-elle, prenant ma main.

"C'est bon," ricanai-je. "Je peux attendre."

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule à l'horloge. "Je dois encore rester une trentaine de minutes. Si tu restes, ils vont te bombarder d'un milliard de questions, tout simplement parce que tu es en uniforme."

Je ris, haussant une épaule et fit un geste vers sa classe. "Je peux le faire."

"Ok," rit-elle. "Je t'aurais prévenu, Sergent." Elle recula, pour me laisser entrer et je fus hyper-conscient de plusieurs jeunes yeux sur moi. "Regardez, c'est mon ami, le sergent Masen."

"Bonjour, sergent Masen," scandèrent-ils.

"Où est votre arme ?" renchérit Ryan avec la première de ce qui s'avéra être beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

"A la caserne," répondis-je. "Je ne pouvais pas la prendre dans l'avion."

"Vous combattez les terroristes ?"

"Je l'ai fait avant. Maintenant je forme les gars pour le faire."

"Est-ce que vous conduisez un tank ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que vous pilotez des avions de chasse ?"

"Non, ça c'est la Marine."

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que ça ressemble à un débriefing – ou une torture pour les prisonniers de guerre ... Je ne savais pas vraiment. J'étais suis sur le point de commencer à leur répondre avec juste mon nom, mon grade et mon numéro de matricule mais je fus sauvé par la sonnerie qui retentit en même temps qu'une petite fille posait deux questions successivement.

"Êtes-vous le petit-ami de Miss Swan ? Allez-vous l'épouser ?" me demanda une fillette de devant, cheveux bouclés sombres et grands yeux noisette, en se levant de son bureau.

"Carrie !" Bella aboya un rire. "Ça suffit les questions, les enfants. Bon week-end à tous. A lundi les enfants."

Carrie semblait terriblement déçue de ne pas avoir obtenu sa réponse, je m'agenouillai devant elle. J'avais compris que c'était elle la timide, nouvelle élève de Bella, donc je pensais qu'elle avait dû prendre tout son courage pour me poser une question et même plus, deux.

"Oui... et oui," murmurai-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en souriant quand un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

"Bien," murmura-t-elle en retour. "Elle est gentille."

"Elle l'est," confirmai-je avec un hochement de tête, me redressant, alors que la salle de classe se vidait.

"Bye, Mlle Swan," murmura-t-elle doucement, faisant un geste avec sa main.

"Bye, Carrie. Amuse-toi bien dans le parc ce week-end," lui dit Bella en emballant ses affaires, en regardant Carrie partir.

Seuls.

Nous avons tous deux réagi instantanément et Bella vola dans mes bras.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu," sanglota-t-elle quand je la soulevai du sol, la tenant aussi près possible, mes bras l'enveloppant complètement. "Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, inhalant ce parfum qui m'avait manqué et tout le reste. "Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir," murmurai-je, en appuyant mes lèvres sur son oreille. "C'est seulement un week-end, mon amour, mais ..."

La tête de Bella se releva brusquement et elle me tenait la tête dans ses mains. "Je m'en fiche !" lâcha-t-elle et tout à coup, sa bouche était sur la mienne.

Mon Dieu, comme ça m'avait manqué. C'était désespéré et intense, salé et sucré. Tout ça m'avait manqué et plus encore. Nos lèvres se caressèrent, nos langues demandèrent, taquinèrent et goûtèrent, se souvenant, et nos respirations devinrent haletantes.

Au moment où elle glissa le long de moi vers le sol, je dus me retenir pour ne pas la renverser sur son bureau.

Bella saisit le devant de mon t-shirt, levant les yeux vers moi. "Combien de temps puis-je t'avoir ?"

"Jusqu'à dimanche après-midi," murmurai-je contre son front. "Je ne serai pas ici pour ton vrai anniversaire, alors je vais te kidnapper. "

"Nous n'allons pas à la maison ?" demanda-t-elle, et je secouai déjà la tête faisant non.

"Non, pas cette fois, mon amour," lui dis-je calmement lorsque son visage commença à se décomposer un peu, en rangeant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "Si je mets un pied dans cette maison, je ne la quitterai jamais. Je ne peux pas devenir déserteur alors que la fin est si proche," ris-je consterné." Bella, quand je rentrerai à la maison... Je ne veux plus la quitter. Permets-moi de te gâter ce week-end. S'il te plaît ? "

"Mais j'ai besoin…"

Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres. "Tu n'as besoin de rien. J'ai tout arrangé."

"Voilà ce que manigançaient les filles !" rit-elle, secouant la tête en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. "Eh bien, Sergent ... Je suppose que je suis toute à toi!"

"Bien," grognai-je en exagérant dans son cou, la faisant pouffer de rire. "Alors, tu es officiellement ma prisonnière."


	137. Ch 135 - Bella

.

**135 – Bella**

**Seattle… vendredi 10 septembre 2010 à 15 h 10 **

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là," soufflai-je en secouant la tête et en rangeant mon ordinateur portable dans mon sac et en l'ajustant sur mon épaule.

Avec douceur Edward me le prit et le mit dans son autre main avant d'enlacer nos doigts. "Et bien crois-le," dit-il avec un doux sourire en coin. "C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin?"

Je regardai vers mon bureau. "Je dois prendre des choses que j'ai à corriger à un moment donné dans ce week-end mais…"

"Non tu ne feras pas ça," roucoula joyeusement Alice depuis le seuil de la porte. Elle sautillait d'excitation et passa ses bras autour de mon cou en me serrant fort. "Profite bien du week-end ma chérie. Je m'occupe de tout," chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se recula et attrapa la main d'Edward, lui faisant rendre mon sac. "Il y a quelque chose à savoir ?"

En riant je secouai la tête. "Des exercices de maths. Si tu as des questions note-les sur une feuille et je pourrai voir ça dimanche soir," soupirai-je, en regardant Edward puis à nouveau Alice.

"Merci de l'avoir aidé, Ali," murmurai-je.

"Bien sûr Bells. Rose te fait dire d'avoir un bon week-end et de ne pas faire quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait pas…" Elle sourit puis éclata de rire.

"Seigneur ça veut dire que nous avons la permission de faire à peu près tout ce que nous voulons," dis-je à Edward, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Rose est une femme intelligente," constata-t-il, l'étincelle dans ses yeux montrait combien il était amusé. "Alice, ton aide a été grandement appréciée."

"Faites juste attention à ce que mon Jazzy rentre indemne à la maison et ça ira," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous sortîmes de ma classe et marchâmes dans le couloir pour aller dehors, dépassant plusieurs enseignants et des élèves dissipés. Je ne vis pas Angela sinon je lui aurai présenté Edward et j'évitai la porte de Jessica car je ne voulais pas qu'elle le rencontre, vu la fascination qu'elle avait pour lui.

"Oh !" Je regardai la rangée de voitures où ma Fusion était garée. "Et ma voiture ? Je suppose que tu en as louée une ?" demandai-je à Edward.

Il hocha la tête. "Rose a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait."

Alice hocha la tête et tendit sa main. "Donne-moi tes clé Bells. Rose est venue me chercher ce matin et elle va venir me récupérer chez toi."

En souriant je les sortis de ma poche de pantalon et les lui tendis. "Merci encore, Ali."

Elle haussa juste les épaules. "Allez-y maintenant ! Et profitez-en bien et ne vous inquiétez de rien."

Edward me serra contre lui et se tourna dans l'autre direction vers le parking visiteur. "Merci Alice." Avec un sourire il posa sa main sur mes fesses à travers mon pantalon et serra.

"Edward !" ris-je en regardant autour pendant que je rougissais.

"Détends-toi Isabella," chantonna-t-il, "il n'y a personne."

Je tapai dans ses côtes et repris sa main dans la mienne en faisant au revoir à Alice qui s'en allait en donnant un coup de klaxon.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous atteignîmes Aurora Avenue.

"Où va-ton ?" demandai-je, en traversant Lake Union.

"J'ai pris conseil auprès d'Emmett et de Jasper pour savoir où aller," admit-il, en caressant mes doigts qui étaient posés sur sa cuisse. "Ils ont dit qu'il y avait un endroit sur Puget Sound d'où on voyait l'eau et la ville et qui était censé être très romantique et joli. On peut même voir le Space Needle qui est juste en bas de la rue."

En haletant je me tournai pour le regarder. "Allons-nous à The Edgewater ?" Je savais que je ça me faisait ressembler à un poisson mais j'étais incapable de ne pas l'admirer.

Il sourit. "Tu en as entendu parler alors ?"

"Oui ! Angela dit que ce sera où Ben et elle iront pour leur lune de miel. Ils voulaient se marier là mais c'était déjà pris pour cette date. Je suis passée devant, bien sûr mais je ne suis jamais rentrée."

L'endroit était très intéressant de l'extérieur. C'était littéralement construit autour de l'eau, dans une forme en J plutôt qu'un carré ou un rectangle. L'intérieur était censé être un mélange éclectique de moderne et de rustique, selon la chambre. J'espérai que nous aurions la vue sur l'eau, même si une vue sur la ville me conviendrait aussi…. Et j'étais très désireuse d'y être avec Edward.

"Nous avons une suite," déclara Edward comme s'il avait entendu mes réflexions. "J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais voir l'eau et les montagnes plutôt que la ville. Ça ira ?"

Dieu merci il s'arrêta à un feu rouge parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. J'enlevai ma main de la sienne et l'embrassai mais ça ne dura pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Nous fûmes interrompus par un klaxon derrière nous, nous faisant savoir que le feu était passé au vert.

Edward rit, reprenant ma main en accélérant. "Je suppose que c'est un oui."

"Bien sûr que c'est un oui," ris-je, en appuyant mon dos contre le siège. "J'étais en train d'espérer que nous aurions une vue sur le Sound, mais je n'étais pas sûre de la vue dont nous allions pouvoir profiter… je ne sais pas pour toi mais je prévois d'être sacrément occupée tout le week-end."

Quand il regarda vers moi ses yeux s'étaient assombris. "Qui a dit que nous ne pourrions pas profiter des deux ?" Après tout, il y a un ponton privé… tard dans la nuit, sous les étoiles…"

Je sentis la chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps, nous imaginant dehors tous les deux, moi au-dessus d'Edward pendant que nous regardions le reflet du clair de lune dans l'eau.

Je frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, ayant désespérément besoin de friction et passai la paume de ma main sur sa braguette. "Dépêche-toi," le pressai-je, en appuyant sur le tissu.

ooo

J'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais m'enflammer avant qu'Edward et moi arrivions dans l'ascenseur. Il m'avait tellement manqué… et physiquement rien n'avait été plus pareil depuis que j'avais quitté la Floride. Rien que je puisse faire toute seule pour me satisfaire ne le faisait aussi bien que lui, et maintenant qu'il était ici, avec moi, c'était comme si chaque fibre de mon être me faisait mal pour l'avoir.

J'étais devant lui, mon dos contre son torse. Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de lui, de son torse solide à ses cuisses et son érection insistante qui tapait contre mes fesses tandis qu'il se frottait lentement et discrètement contre moi. Malheureusement nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'ascenseur, il ne pouvait pas me toucher comme nous le voulions tous les deux. Il avait ses bras enroulés autour de moi, gardant mon corps le plus près possible du sien.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses ma coquine," murmura-t-il à mon oreille après m'avoir frotté contre sa queue. "La première fois que nous serons seuls dans cette chose, tu ferais mieux de porter une robe ou une jupe, amour, parce que cet ascenseur sera à nous."

Je frissonnai, déglutissant difficilement.

Rien ne se passerait cette fois puisque l'employé qui nous avait accueillis dehors était avec nous et il descendit au même étage que nous.

Edward me conduisit dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte marquée Penthouse 1. Il tira la carte de sa poche et la glissa dans la fente attendant que le voyant passe au vert pour l'ouvrir.

A la seconde où la porte fut refermée derrière nous, je me retrouvai coincée entre elle et les bras et le corps chaud d'Edward.

"Seigneur qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué," gronda-t-il, avant de baisser la tête et de caresser mes lèvres avec les siennes.

J'allai lui dire que lui aussi m'avait beaucoup manqué mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Sa main alla dans mes cheveux et il inclina ma tête, capturant mes lèvres pour un baiser brûlant. Nos langues léchèrent et goûtèrent pendant qu'il intensifiait encore le baiser. Juste au moment où je pensai exploser seulement avec un baiser, il posa ses lèvres plus doucement et recula, nous laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

"Viens amour," dit-il en me tendant la main.

"C'est ce que j'étais sur le point de faire," me plaignis-je, en plaisantant.

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie en me conduisant à la chambre.

Je ne fis pas attention quand nous traversâmes le living room et la salle à manger et que nous arrivâmes dans la chambre. Je remarquai les grandes fenêtres mais mes yeux allèrent au lit et c'est vers là que j'allais, le tirant derrière moi.

Lorsque le derrière de mes mollets tapa contre le lit, je laissai sa main et déboutonnait le haut de mon chemisier.

"Bella, attends," dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. "J'ai réservé pour le dîner au Pigalle Restaurant, juste en bas de la rue. Je veux que nous ayons un dîner romantique," expliqua-t-il.

Seigneur il semblait si doux et si sincère mais je savais que nous sortirions samedi soir. Ce soir c'est Edward que je voulais.

Je dégrafai un autre bouton et secouai la tête doucement. "Demain ?" demandai-je doucement, en sortant ma langue entre mes dents et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la peau qui se découvrait au fur et à mesure que je défaisais les boutons. "S'il te plait Edward," soufflai-je, avant de défaire le dernier bouton une fois mon chemisier hors du pantalon.

Ses yeux d'un vert si sombre devinrent presque noirs, Edward souffla un rire en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demandai-je, alors qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche et tapa sur quelques boutons avant de le poser contre son oreille.

Il sourit et fit un pas vers moi jusqu'à ce que je sente le tissu rugueux de son treillis frôler la douce peau de mon estomac.

"J'annule la réservation pour le dîner…"


	138. Ch 136 - Edward

.

**136 - Edward**

**Seattle ... Vendredi 10 septembre 2010 à 15:46**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Bella, mais je pouvais à peine me concentrer sur le téléphone dans ma main en raison de la grande quantité de peau qui se révélait lentement face à moi.

En m'approchant je mis le téléphone à mon oreille. "J'annule nos réservations pour le dîner..."

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas la taquiner maintenant il fallait que je parle au téléphone, surtout que ça faisait sacrément longtemps depuis notre dernière fois ensemble. Le fait qu'elle m'ait fait changer d'avis et que nous restions, avait provoqué un sourire malicieux aux coins de sa bouche. Non pas que je n'y ai pas pensé… à la seconde même où nous avons mis le pied dans l'ascenseur.

Ma voix craqua comme si j'avais treize ans, quand finalement quelqu'un répondit au restaurant, parce que non seulement Bella avait déboutonné ma chemise mais soudain, elle était à genoux devant moi, ma ceinture défaite et ma braguette ouverte lentement. Même mes foutues bottes étaient délacées. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner d'un coup. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler à la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne mais rien ne sortit, sauf une expiration forte parce que la main de Bella enveloppa ma bite douloureuse à l'extérieur de mon boxer.

"Merde," grognai-je, en mettant fin à l'appel et en jetant mon téléphone sur la chaise à côté du lit. "Ils vont bien le comprendre quand il ne nous verrons pas," marmonnai-je, enlevant ma chemise et tirant sur mon T-shirt pour le passer par-dessus de ma tête.

Bella rigola contre mon ventre mais mes yeux se révulsèrent lorsque ses doigts plongèrent dans la ceinture de mes sous-vêtements - sous-vêtements qui avaient putain de nœud géant rouge imprimé sur le devant – je poussai et tirai jusqu'à ce que tout soit viré.

Bella se retrouva en soutien-gorge et culotte, c'était la chose la plus douce qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Bella était en rose pâle, avec du noir en dentelle sur les bords et elle était trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas toucher.

"Seigneur, Bella," soufflai-je, en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour l'approcher mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. "Ne le fais pas... Ce week-end est pour toi, ma belle."

Elle sourit, provoquant un frisson dans tout mon corps quand elle fit légèrement traîner ses lèvres sur mon érection, faisant à peine contact mais putain je sentais absolument tout.

"Et je veux sucer ta bite, Edward. Est-ce que tu vas me refuser cela?" répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix tellement sexy, putain, et douce et taquine.

Avant que je puisse répondre, sa bouche s'enveloppa autour de moi et descendit lentement vers le bas, chaude et humide et putain phénoménale.

Ma tête retomba, mes mains plongèrent dans les boucles soyeuses, sombres et j'en oubliai jusqu'à mon putain de nom. A final elle nous faisait une faveur, parce que j'allais venir vachement vite. Comme le feu se construisait au bas de mon ventre, je regardai enfin vers elle pour verrouiller mon regard avec ses yeux brun foncé. Je pouvais voir le même désir, le même besoin que le mien et je pouvais voir à quel point elle m'aimait. Cela rayonnait de son toucher, de ses yeux, de son silence pour me faire bouger.

"Putain, ta bouche sur moi m'a tellement manquée," soupirai-je, fermant mes yeux, mais je savais que sa douce bouche ne pouvait pas prendre beaucoup plus.

Elle vibrait autour de moi et je me laissais aller. Une série de jurons quitta ma bouche quand elle déglutit, en prenant tout ce qui se déversait de moi.

Bella semblait plutôt fière d'elle-même et quand je pus enfin voir clair, je me baissai pour la prendre dans mes bras jetant ses douces fesses au milieu du lit. Ça provoqua le plus doux des rires.

"Tu penses que j'en ai fini, ma sexy fille?" demandai-je, rampant jusqu'à elle. Sa tête retomba de rire et je pinçai et léchai à son cou. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire au ronronnement heureux qui vint d'elle - bien loin de son état d'esprit au cours des dernières conversations que nous avions eues. Chassant les cheveux de son visage, je la regardai. "Je pense que tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, "murmurai-je, disant la vérité et plissant mon front.

"Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-elle, se penchant pour embrasser mes lèvres doucement.

"Je sais, mon cœur. Toi aussi," dis-je, et enfin je me perdis juste en elle.

Ce qui avait commencé comme quelque chose d'amusant et taquin se transforma lentement en quelque chose de chaud et désespéré. A chaque tourbillon de nos langues, ses doigts creusaient dans mon dos, mes épaules, mon cul, et avec chaque gémissement doux, mes mains empoignaient, creusaient et caressaient. J'essayai de contourner les bonnets de son soutien-gorge, mais vraiment, cette putain de chose me gênait. Sans rompre notre baiser, je nous fis rouler pour enfin décrocher cette putain de chose, laissant mes plaques d'identification là où elle était leur place… entre ses seins doux.

"Vire-le, bon sang !" grognai-je contre sa bouche, me relevant juste assez pour qu'elle puisse frénétiquement l'atteindre et l'arracher, le jetant quelque part dans la pièce.

"Reviens ici," ordonna-elle en souriant à mon rire grave quand ses doigts essayèrent d'agripper mes cheveux courts pour me tirer au-dessus d'elle. "Tu vas laisser pousser cette merde, Edward !"

"Oui, madame," répondis-je sans y penser, souriant diaboliquement au son sexy qu'elle fit quand ma main prit finalement un sein pleinement. "Hum, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont manqué ..."

Glissant un peu sur son corps, je pinçai et titillai un mamelon tandis que ma bouche était sur l'autre, ma langue, mes dents et enfin je le suçai fermement dans ma bouche, et tout pour que ses yeux se révulsent, son dos se cambre et ses hanches roulent lourdement contre les miennes.

Je bandai pour elle de nouveau, ce n'était même pas drôle et pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demandai si mon corps réagirait toujours de cette façon pour elle.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres vers le bas de son ventre, souriant en bougeant ma langue à l'intérieur de son nombril. "Oh, ma douce ... Je pense que je dois te marquer encore. Pas toi? " demandai-je, saisissant de chaque côté sa jolie culotte rose et noire." Je pense que mes endroits spéciaux se sentent terriblement nus... "

"Edward, s'il te plaît ..." souffla-t-elle, en levant ses hanches quand je fis glisser lentement ses sous-vêtements, seulement pour les jeter quelque part derrière moi.

"Dis-moi, amour," ordonnai-je, faisant tourbillonner ma langue le long de sa ligne de bikini et souriant quand tout son corps se cambra. Forçant ses hanches vers le bas, je suçai sa peau durement, en prenant soin de poser un baiser sur ma marque quand ce fut fait. Elle dit mon prénom à nouveau et je levai les yeux vers son expression douloureuse. "Tu dois à me le dire, Isabella," chantonnai-je, écartant les jambes et me penchant pour inhaler son essence pure - musquée, terreuse mais florale tout en même temps.

Je voulais putain la manger toute vivante, parce que je pouvais voir combien elle était mouillée pour moi mais de petites mains fermes tirèrent sur mes épaules, mon visage, mes biceps.

"Je te veux..." grogna-t-elle, son corps se tordant dans la plus gracieuse des vagues. "A l'intérieur, bébé ... s'il te plaît ..."

"Ne n'implore jamais," murmurai-je, m'approchant de son visage en même temps que ma main possessive se posait sur sa chatte chaude. Ma voix était presque un grognement rauque quand je continuai avec, "jamais" avant que ma bouche ne rencontre la sienne à nouveau et en même temps, je poussai deux doigts au fond d'elle.

Voir sa chatte et la sentir étaient deux niveaux complètement différents du ciel ou de l'enfer... je ne savais pas lequel – parce que la voir mouillée et gonflée et la vouloir était sexy comme l'enfer, la sentir serrer mes doigts et savoir que ma bite était sur le point de sombrer en elle était autre chose encore. Ma bite se tendit encore dans le besoin d'elle.

"Non", protesta-t-elle, en prenant ma main. "Toi ... Edward. A l'intérieur ..."

Bougeant un peu, je m'alignai à son entrée, en appuyant mon front sur le sien alors que je glissai lentement au fond d'elle.

"Putain," soufflai-je, mes yeux verrouillés avec les siens. "Oh, bébé ... c'est tellement bon, putain."

La bouche de Bella était grande ouverte, elle respirait lourdement, ses mains tenant mon visage. Elle était le vice et le sexe, la beauté et l'amour, le tout enveloppé autour de moi, peau lisse et jambes fortes. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentis entier à nouveau.

Plongeant mes doigts dans ses cheveux à la base de son crâne, j'embrassai l'endroit derrière son oreille, celui qui la rendrait folle, en même temps je sortis presque complètement d'elle. J'entamai un rythme lent et profond, lui chuchotant tout ce qui m'avait manqué depuis qu'elle était partie.

Bella enroula ses bras tout autour de ma tête pour me tenir contre son cou. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour moi, et je savais qu'elle était proche.

Glissant mes dents le long de sa peau douce, suçant légèrement je murmurai, "Laisse-toi aller pour moi, Bella."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre sa peau quand son corps m'obéit instantanément. Merde, elle fut tout simplement sensationnelle quand elle jouit - sa peau rougit tout le long de son corps, de ses joues à sa poitrine, à son nombril, le cou tendu en arrière sur l'oreiller et ses yeux sombres se révulsèrent, mon prénom se déversant magnifiquement de ses lèvres dans mon oreille.

"Attends, amour," soupirai-je, me mettant sur mes genoux et je saisis ses hanches.

Rien n'était aussi parfait que Bella étendue face à moi, aussi parfait que de voir ma bite entrer et sortir d'elle et de voir ses seins bouger avec chacune de mes poussées. Elle saisit la tête de lit, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand je tirais ses hanches encore et encore. Mon pouce chercha son clitoris.

"Un autre, mon cœur. Donne-le-moi," commandai-je, serrant mes dents quand ses talons creusèrent dans mes fesses.

Je savais que je ne passerai pas travers un autre de ses orgasmes. Elle serra trop fort, c'était putain trop bon pour que j'y résiste. Dès que ses jambes serrèrent mes cuisses plus fort et que sa tête retomba, sa respiration haletante, je me laissai aller en même temps qu'elle. Nous criâmes tous les deux et je retombai sur elle, mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête, ma respiration complètement arrêtée pendant que je lui donnai tout de moi.

"Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas," haleta Bella, en s'enveloppant autour de moi et me tirant vers elle.

"OK," lui dis-je permettant à mon poids de reposer sur elle. "Je vais t'écraser."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

Je ris doucement, laissant tomber des baisers sur sa joue, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. En regardant vers elle, je murmurai "Je t'aime. "

"Je t'aime, aussi," dit-elle en retour, me faisant mon sourire préféré alors que ses dents se serraient sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois ici. "

"Je vois ça," la taquinai-je, souriant quand elle fit un petit rire, car cela provoquait des choses absolument sensationnelles entre nos corps. "Tu m'as manqué et je pensais que je te devais une surprise pour ton anniversaire ..."

Elle sourit, se penchant pour appuyer ses lèvres sur les miennes. "C'est bien pour moi. Désolée pour le dîner..."

"Je ne suis pas désolé," lui dis-je, en souriant en coin et haussant une épaule. Je fis traîner mes doigts le long de sa joue. "Je devrais vraiment annuler cette réservation. Un service d'étage ?"

"Ouais," convint-elle avec un hochement de tête et un autre baiser sur mes lèvres. "Je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup au déjeuner et je peux imaginer que tu es affamé après le voyage... "

"Ouais, mais je veux encore te gâter. Penses-tu pouvoir te retenir assez longtemps de me toucher pour que je puisse m'occuper de ça, ma douce? "Je ris.

Elle soupira, roulant des yeux dramatiquement et dit, "Je vais essayer, chéri. Mais je ne fais pas de promesses."

Je ris, embrassant ses lèvres et sortis de son étreinte. "Je suppose que nous devrons le faire. Ne bouge pas," grognai-je, pointant un doigt vers elle.

Elle rit, levant ses mains en signe de reddition. "Oui ... Sergent."

Secouant la tête car cela me rendait fou, je me glissai hors du lit et pris mon téléphone pour terminer ce que j'avais essayé de faire plus tôt. Bien que, vu l'apparente faim dans les yeux, je ne savais pas si j'allais y arriver.


	139. Ch 137 - Bella

.

**137 – Bella**

**Seattle… vendredi 10 septembre 2010 à 17 h 52**

Je m'étirai en gémissant un peu en sentant la brûlure des muscles que je n'avais plus utilisés depuis que j'avais quitté la Floride. Edward et moi n'étions à hôtel que depuis un peu plus de deux heures mais nous avions déjà fait l'amour deux fois et j'avais joui deux fois de plus grâce à sa bouche et à ses doigts.

"Tu vas bien ?" murmura-t-il, en passant doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que je me reposai dans ses bras.

"Un peu endolorie," rigolai-je, mes doigts allèrent explorer ses poils fins le long de son torse jusqu'à son "sentier heureux" puis plus bas qui était caché par le drap à présent.

Edward me serra plus fort contre lui et posa un baiser sur ma tempe. "Tu veux prendre un bain avant que le dîner n'arrive ?"

Je regardai l'heure et je vis que nous n'avions que dix minutes avant qu'on nous amène le repas qu'Edward avait commandé en secret, voulant me faire la surprise.

"Non je vais bien," répondis-je en me tournant pour lui sourire. "Peut-être que nous pourrons utiliser cette grande baignoire ensemble plus tard ?"

Il hocha la tête en souriant de contentement. "Ça me parait parfait amour."

"Je vais me lever et aller un moment dans la salle de bain cependant," dis-je en réalisant qu'une part de mon malaise venait du fait que je devais prendre soin de Dame Nature. Et il fallait que je me lave un peu aussi. "Je vais me laver ainsi que le visage."

Je glissai et pris son visage en coupe, caressant sa mâchoire avec mon pouce avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. "Je t'aime Edward Masen," lui dis-je, en sentant que l'émotion jaillissait de moi et menaçait de déborder d'amour quand je voyais ses yeux verts doux et mi-ouverts et son sourire en coin.

"As-tu une idée de combien tu es importante pour moi ? La moindre idée de combien je t'aime ?" me demanda-t-il doucement en réponse.

Je sentis mon cœur tressauter quand il dit ces simples mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau, me sentant extrêmement reconnaissante et chanceuse d'avoir cet homme dans ma vie.

Enfin je rompis le baiser, décidant que mon corps avait assez attendu. Je me levai et partis, nue, à la salle de bain. Quand je me retournai, il s'était appuyé contre la tête de lit, le drap autour de sa taille. Il semblait détendu et tellement heureux que ça me demanda toute ma volonté pour refermer cette porte derrière moi.

ooo

J'entendis frapper à la porte de la suite dès que je sortis de la salle de bain, je vis le boxer et t-shirt d'Edward par terre, je les enfilai. Son treillis trainait aussi alors quand je l'entendis parler avec le serveur je me demandai ce qu'il s'était mis pour sortir répondre.

Dès que la porte de la suite se referma j'allai vers Edward, bavant presque en le voyant avec un pantalon de survêtement gris qui pendait bas sur ses hanches, exhibant le V qui conduisait à la terre promise. Apparemment je restais bêtement stupéfaite à la porte trop longtemps parce qu'il leva les yeux de l'organisation des plats sur la table et sourit de façon sexy et entendue.

"J'adore ton choix de sous-vêtements, Isabella," dit-il d'une voix plus grave que la normale. Il vint vers moi pieds nus, s'arrêtant assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir me toucher.

"On n'a pas besoin de manger, si ?" demandai-je en fermant les poings. Je le voulais tellement malgré le temps que nous avions déjà passé au lit.

Edward rigola en tendant son bras pour poser sa main derrière ma nuque et passer doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il inclina ma tête et se pencha pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes, deux fois. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et son baiser tendre. "Allons manger amour. Nous avons toute la nuit pour cela et nous aurons besoin de toute l'énergie que ce dîner va nous donner."

ooo

Je posai la fourchette dans l'assiette incapable d'avaler une autre bouchée. Je regardai fixement les desserts recouverts mais je savais que si je mangeais ce qu'Edward avait commandé pour moi – une triple mousse au chocolat avec sauce au brandy à la cerise – je serai trop pleine pour autre chose ce soir et c'était inacceptable.

"Nous pouvons les mettre au frigo pour plus tard," dit Edward, en interrompant mon débat intérieur.

Je pensai faire semblant d'être indignée, de lui dire que nous n'avions pas d'endroit où le ranger en attendant et je me demandais où lui et les gars stockaient toute la nourriture qu'ils mangeaient, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais après un moment je le réalisai, putain... En riant doucement j'hochai la tête. "Bonne idée !"

Je rangeai les desserts dans le petit frigo pendant qu'Edward rangeait et remettait le chariot dans le couloir. Quand il revint à la salle à manger je regardai l'eau à travers l'immense baie. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et posa son menton sur mon épaule et soupira.

"Heureux ?" demandai-je, en me tournant dans ses bras et en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres en opinant. "Incroyablement."

Il me fit redescendre, je tremblai.

"Froid ?" demanda-t-il, en frottant mon dos et en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

"Un peu," admis-je. Où nous étions, les vitres étaient refroidies par l'air extérieur. "Et pleine, et détendue."

"Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain ?" murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux, ses mains caressaient mes bras pour me réchauffer.

Je n'eus même pas à y réfléchir. Je le regardai et lui souris. "Tu viens avec mo i?"

Pour toute réponse il me souleva dans ses bras en souriant quand je criais et rigolais et il me transporta dans la salle de bain me reposant sur mes pieds à l'entrée.

Un peu gêné, Edward fit signe vers la porte des toilettes qui était dans un coin de la salle de bain. "Tu veux y aller…?"

Je souris, m'étirant pour l'embrasser de nouveau et hochai la tête. "Fais couler l'eau," murmurai-je, contre ses lèvres avant de me tourner et de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Quand je sortis, Edward sourit et me frôla en prenant ma place aux toilettes. Quand la porte se ferma j'enlevai le t-shirt et le boxer et les jetai hors du passage avant d'aller vers le comptoir où étaient posés mon sac et mes affaires de toilette. J'y trouvai tout ce que je voulais – merci Alice et Rose – et ensuite allai vers la grande baignoire de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'eau la remplissait à moitié. Je testai la température et la trouvai juste parfaite – assez chaude mais pas brûlante – puis j'y entrai précautionneusement.

Je ne pus empêcher le grognement de satisfaction qui m'échappa quand je m'installai dans l'eau. Je constatai que ça me réchauffait et me détendait déjà tellement que je n'avais même pas entendu Edward rentrer. Je le regardai surprise et je sentis mon visage chauffer à son expression amusée.

"Tu t'endormais ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je grognai pour jouer et m'assis, glissant pour lui laisser de la place à côté de moi. "Viens ici Masen," soufflai-je en souriant, il rit et rentra doucement dans la baignoire.

Une fois installé ses longues jambes recouvrirent les miennes et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, je soupirai joyeusement et recouvris ses bras des miens, jouant avec les poils sur son bras. Nous restâmes tranquilles pendant quelques minutes, nous relaxant et laissant l'eau nous apaiser. Enfin je rompis le silence avec une pensée qui courait dans ma tête depuis ce matin quand je m'étais réveillée.

"Trois semaines…"

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant mon cou.

"Jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini," expliquai-je. "Ça a été ma première pensée ce matin. Hier il manquait trois semaines pour que tu finisses."

Il hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire.

Après une autre pause une question que je n'avais pas prévue sortit : "Ça va te manquer ?"

Edward me serra une fois en soupirant. "Je pense que ce qui va me manquer c'est la camaraderie – bien que depuis que je suis ami avec Emmett et Jasper… ainsi qu'avec les filles… ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sortir et ne connaître personne." Il fit une pause et me prit la main. "La structure que donne l'armée va me manquer. C'est tout ce que j'ai connu depuis que j'aie dix-huit ans. Me retrouver dehors va être assez déconcertant." Sa voix devint plus grave. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne… Tu n'en as pas idée, amour. Beaucoup plus que tout ce que je vais laisser."

Je tournai ma tête pour lui embrasser la mâchoire, sa barbe râpa mes lèvres.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-il après une minute de silence. "Ta vie va changer aussi ma douce. Ça t'inquiète ?"

Ma réaction immédiate fut de nier de façon véhémente mais au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit je pris une minute pour y réfléchir vraiment. Enfin je dis : "Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète que l'on vive ensemble. Nous savons tellement de choses sur l'autre maintenant que ça va se passer sans trop de surprises. Il y a quelque chose qui va me manquer cependant," admis-je.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Nos échanges de mails," dis-je tout simplement. "Ils ont toujours été honnêtes. Dès le début nous avons été en mesure de nous parler ouvertement de tout. Ce sera différent maintenant."

Il secoua la tête et me serra la main. "La seule chose qui sera différente c'est que nous aurons ces mêmes discussions honnêtes et ouvertes, face à face. Si nous faisons un effort, non seulement ce ne sera pas différent mais ce sera mieux. Pense à tous ces moments où nous aurions voulu nous dire certaines choses de vive voix… maintenant nous pouvons. Je peux te tenir la main," il serra ma main "… et je peux regarder dans tes yeux quand je te parlerai de nos journées. Si tu as eu une mauvaise journée à l'école je pourrai te serrer dans mes bras. Et amour… tu continueras à aller à l'école, j'irai aussi à l'école. Rien ne nous dit que nos mails devront cesser."

Je soupirai joyeusement quand il posa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Bientôt l'eau commença à refroidir. Je bougeai et tournai le robinet d'eau chaude. En revenant je pris mon éponge et mon gel.

Je les lui tendis et lui demandai : "Tu me laves le dos ?"

Edward les prit et j'entendis le clic du bouchon qui s'ouvrait puis le bruit du gel parfumé à la fraise. Il frotta doucement le haut de mon dos, me faisant pencher un peu. Il frotta de bas en haut fermement puis il souleva mes cheveux pour pouvoir atteindre mon cou et mes épaules. Ça faisait du bien, j'étais toute molle et ses mains passaient sur mes bras et sur ma poitrine.

Il fit des cercles sexy et lents et il commença à faire de la mousse sur mes seins. Ma tête retomba sur son épaule comme il encerclait chaque mamelon, ce qui les rendit encore plus durs que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. De là il caressa ma poitrine jusqu'à mon ventre, me faisant gémir quand il passa l'éponge sur le dessus de ma ligne de bikini et qu'il continua vers le bas. Mais quand il alla vers la gauche, vers ma cuisse au lieu d'entre mes jambes je soufflais.

"Ne me taquine pas…" dis-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

Edward rit. "Patience amour."

Il passa ensuite à l'autre cuisse, retourna entre mes jambes et remonta très lentement de bas en haut, en appuyant un peu plus en faisant des cercles autour de mon clito avant de redescendre. Vu comment ça allait j'avais peur de jouir avec un tout petit plus de stimulation. Je ne voulais pas. Pas encore.

Je calmai sa main de la mienne et la déplaçai loin de mon corps, me recroquevillai sur mes genoux et ensuite me tournai pour m'installer à cheval sur ses cuisses. Je m'installai suffisamment loin de lui mais assez près pour pouvoir le toucher.

Je lui pris l'éponge, rajoutai du gel douche avant d'attraper une de ses mains. Je frottai doucement chacune de ses mains et ses bras en le massant au fur et à mesure. Les yeux d'Edward étaient fermés, sa tête appuyée, complètement détendu. Quand mon éponge alla sur son torse il soupira, ses mains tombant dans l'eau et allèrent paresseusement caresser de mes jambes à mes mollets à mes genoux, encore et encore.

Après avoir taquiné ses mamelons et les avoir rendus durs, je passai l'éponge sur ses abdos - souhaitant que ce soit ma langue et non l'éponge - pour atteindre finalement les poils entre ses jambes. Son érection était grande et fière et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer l'éponge sur sa longueur.

"Oh putain!" cria Edward de surprise. Sa tête se releva et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils étaient plissés, sombres et il respirait difficilement pendant que je continuais à passer son éponge sur sa queue. "Bella," grogna-t-il, ses doigts se serrèrent sur mes chevilles. "Si chaud… si doux…"

Je me concentrai sur le dessous de son érection, au-dessous du gland et je sus que j'avais gagné quand ses hanches se soulevèrent.

"Si sensible," murmurai-je passant l'éponge autour du gland, là où la peau était ultra fine et où toutes les terminaisons nerveuses convergent.

"Bella…" Edward respirait plus vite, de doux gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres à chaque fois que je passai l'éponge. "Putain, chérie!"

Bien que je veuille le voir jouir, je voulais le sentir à l'intérieur de moi quand ça arriverait. Je posai l'éponge derrière et commençai à nous rincer tous les deux. Pendant ce temps les yeux d'Edward restaient sombres et plissés, il me regardait à travers ses cils.

Il m'aida à me relever et puis sortit, me tendant la main quand je le suivis hors de la baignoire. Une fois que j'eus les deux pieds sur le sol il me tendit une serviette.

"Tu as une minute," me dit-il presque dans un grognement. "Une minute pour te sécher avant que je ne t'emmène au lit."

_Oh mec !_


	140. Ch 138 - Edward

.

**138 - Edward**

**Seattle ... Samedi 11 septembre 2010, 8 : 21**

En regardant par les portes coulissantes en verre, je pouvais sentir le léger froid du matin émanant du verre tandis que je buvais une tasse de café. Je me levai tôt, comme toujours, en essayant de comprendre ce fait que je me trouvais dans ce qui serait ma nouvelle ville, dans moins de trois semaines. Je voulais la voir, y jouer... passer la journée avec ma fille pour en apprendre plus au sujet de Seattle.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit, posant ma tasse sur la table de chevet et me glissant sous les couvertures derrière Bella. Je posai un long, lent baiser sur son tatouage, je souris contre sa peau odorante quand elle réagit immédiatement.

"Réveille-toi, Isabella," chantonnai-je à son oreille, incapable de ne pas la taquiner avec ma main, faisant glisser la paume à plat sur son estomac et entre ses seins. Je ris silencieusement quand elle grogna, roulant pour me faire face et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. "S'il te plaît, ma douce ?" murmurai-je, la tenant aussi près que je pouvais.

Ses jambes s'emmêlèrent avec les miennes et elle grogna de nouveau en tirant sur mon pantalon de survêtement avec ses orteils. "Pourquoi la peau… couverte ? "marmonna-t-elle encore groggy contre mon cou.

"Parce que je suis sûr que le gars qui va amener le petit-déjeuner dans notre chambre ne va pas apprécier que je lui réponds à la porte nu," lui dis-je.

Elle rit doucement, son souffle chaud passa sur ma gorge. "Tu ne sais pas cela pour sûr..."

"Je ne veux pas savoir. Disons-le de cette façon."

"Tu es beau, Sergent. L'autre sexe peut le voir aussi," murmura-t-elle contre ma mâchoire, posant de doux baisers derrière mon oreille.

"Il pourrait te faire tourner la veste." Elle sourit contre mon oreille, elle s'amusait toute seule visiblement.

Je ris, m'enfouissant dans son épaule nue. "Ma belle ? S'il te plaît ne dit jamais ça devant Emmett. Les hommes préfèrent sauvagement beau... "

Bella renifla doucement. "Très bien, peu importe." Elle soupira de contentement, reculant pour regarder vers moi avec des yeux bruns endormis. "Pourquoi si tôt ?"

"Je veux jouer avec toi aujourd'hui."

"Ne l'avons-nous pas déjà fait ?" taquina-t-elle, plaçant un baiser sur mon menton.

"Oui, et il y aura plus de cela !" ris-je, agitant mes sourcils de haut en bas, ce qui me valut un autre rire et elle roula des yeux. "Mais je voulais dire dehors... habillés, en public, visiter."

Bella sourit, prit mon visage et hocha la tête. "Tu veux faire du tourisme ?"

"Oui." Je hochai la tête avec véhémence, faisant une grimace pathétique en même temps que ma main caressait son cul, le serrant.

"Voilà ça c'est pitoyable, bébé," gloussa-t-elle, en secouant la tête. "Pas besoin de l'artillerie lourde, Masen. Nous allons jouer à la chose touristique..."

"Bien !" lui dis-je, en embrassant ses lèvres fort et vite fait. "Alors lève-toi, Mlle Swan." Je frappai son cul légèrement.

"Je blaguais," murmura-t-elle, en roulant des yeux au rire qui sortit de moi. Elle se redressa, tenant les draps autour d'elle.

"Tu sais," dit-elle, passant sa main libre dans mes cheveux, "Je n'ai jamais vu le Space Needle ..."

"Tu vis ici pourtant," soulignai-je, mes sourcils levés.

"Je suis au courant," rit-elle. "C'est jusque que... je n'y ai jamais été." Elle haussa une épaule nue que je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser.

J'embrassai alors ses lèvres et rapidement sortis du lit. "Alors, nous allons ... Déjeuner. Douche. Allons-y !"

Elle rit, en secouant la tête, me faisant un salut militaire. "Monsieur, oui, monsieur !"

ooo

"Qui savait qu'il y avait tout ça sous terre ?" demanda Bella, s'appuyant contre moi quand je passai un bras autour d'elle en quittant le petit restaurant.

"Apparemment, beaucoup de gens. C'est une visite connue," la taquinai-je en riant et grognant quand elle piqua mon estomac avec son doigt. "Oh, allez ! Tu sais que tu as toujours voulu voir la première chasse d'eau... "

"Hum, cette pensée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, Edward," murmura-t-elle. "On accepte certaines choses à leur juste valeur."

"Tu veux dire, comme notre guide qui a flirté avec toi ?" demandai-je, en esquivant une autre pique dans mon estomac.

"Il était gay !"

"Pas le moins du monde !" lui dis-je en riant et secouant ma tête. "En fait, il a probablement mémorisé ton cul maintenant. "

"Il te fixait toi !" rit-elle, la couleur teintant ses joues.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans la rue, nous rendant compte que le gars avait les yeux fixés sur nous deux. Bella avait un sourire diabolique sur son beau visage. Je pouvais voir ce qu'elle allait dire à des kilomètres.

"Tsss tsss ! Je ne partage pas," lui dis-je fermement, en roulant des yeux. "Merde, je peux à peine gérer les autres, Isabella."

"Tu me gères très bien, moi," ronronna- t-elle, passant un bras autour de ma taille.

"Toi... Je t'aime. Lui ... pas tellement," bougonnai-je, m'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir et la tournant face à moi. "Il a failli… disparaître dans ces tunnels," admis-je avec un geste de la main, en fronçant les sourcils vers son visage toujours aussi amusé.

Bella rit, prenant mes mains. "Allez... le Space Needle. Et ne me fais pas parler de notre serveuse là-bas, bébé. _'Êtes-vous sûr que je ne peux pas __**vous offrir**__ quelque chose __**d'autre **__?_ " se moqua-t-elle, avec une voix haut perchée.

En rigolant, je la laissai aller et nous partîmes vers l'hôtel pour prendre la voiture. Je ne pensais pas que Bella avait entendu la serveuse ... jusqu'à son retour silencieux de la salle de bain. Pour être honnête, je n'avais même pas jeté un coup d'œil à cette femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence ses insinuations. C'était arrivé plus souvent que je voulais l'admettre, encore plus si Emmett, Jasper et moi étions quelque part ensemble.

ooo

La vue depuis le sommet du Space Needle était à couper le souffle. C'était une journée fraîche et vive, permettant d'avoir une vue dégagée autour de la terrasse d'observation. Seattle était grande, très animée et sur un côté, entourée par l'eau du Pacifique, qui était beaucoup plus bleue que celle du golfe du Mexique. Ayant grandi à l'intérieur et ensuite étant stationné dans le désert, l'océan me fascinait. Son infinité, son flux et reflux constants. L'eau criait la liberté mais aussi apaisait l'âme.

"Intimidant, non ?" demanda Bella debout à côté, me proposant une gorgée de sa boisson. "La taille de la ville, je veux dire."

"Non, pas vraiment," lui dis-je, me mettant face à elle et en la pressant contre la balustrade, mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. "Chicago, tu te souviens ?" Je ris. "Tu as eu peur de déménager ici de Forks ?"

"Attends jusqu'à ce que tu vois Forks," murmura-t-elle avec ironie, en roulant des yeux adorablement, ce qui me fit rire doucement. "Petite ville... tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde. Mais non, pas vraiment. C'était seulement la peur de quitter mon père. J'ai aimé vivre avec lui les dernières années de lycée, en prenant soin de lui et faire en sorte qu'il mange sainement. Sinon, il mangeait au restaurant… tous les jours. "

Je souris, passant mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'adorais qu'elle prenne soin des gens. Elle était juste comme ça. Elle ne le faisait pas par obligation ou nécessité mais parce qu'elle les aimait, elle voulait faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent aimés. Cela passait à travers les choses simples - la cuisine, les mails, même sa voix.

"Je t'aime," murmurai-je contre ses lèvres quand elle le murmura aussi, en ignorant le magnifique paysage, les touristes autour de nous, même l'enfant hurlant dans la poussette quelques pas plus loin. "S'il te plaît laisse-moi t'emmener dîner," priai-je, souriant quand elle pouffa de rire.

"Pas d'esquive cette fois, Mlle Swan. Je veux te gâter pour ton anniversaire."

"Tu es ici," rit-elle. "Et ça… c'est vraiment me gâter, Edward."

Je secouai la tête parce que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je voulais faire pour elle - lui remettre le monde sur un plateau d'argent. Elle n'avait qu'à le demander.

"S'il te plaît ?" la suppliai-je, en prenant sa lèvre supérieure puis inférieure, seulement pour me détacher légèrement.

"Ok," concéda-t-elle, frottant mon nez avec le sien, qui était glacial. "Ce n'est pas juste."

Je ris, lui prenant la main pour partir. Je levai sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. "Je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'allais l'être, ma douce."


	141. Ch 139 - Bella

.

**139 - Bella**

**Seattle… 11 septembre 2010 à 18 h 42 **

"Je reviens bientôt," murmura Edward en s'excusant avant de se lever tranquillement pour aller vers le couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes.

En chemin vers le Space Needle, quelques minutes auparavant, le joli chapeau d'une femme âgée s'était envolé et Edward qui était beaucoup plus en forme que son mari avait couru après. Il l'avait attrapé et le lui avait rendu, à son grand plaisir et embarras. Elle l'avait tiré à elle et lui avait fait un rapide baiser sur la joue, le faisant rougir et bégayer qu'il n'avait eu aucune difficulté. Malheureusement il s'était sali et partait maintenant vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains après avoir commandé nos boissons.

Je le vis traverser la salle avec confiance et soupirai. Il était magnifique, même de derrière, il m'avait dit la même chose quand nous nous apprêtions à quitter l'hôtel quelques instants auparavant. Nous nous étions dépêchés parce que notre réservation était pour dix-huit heures trente et au moment où nous étions partis du Space Needle il était déjà seize heures. Ça s'était bien passé mais ensuite Edward avait vu le ride Ducks Seattle tour et comme je l'avais déjà fait, nous avions décidé d'y aller. Comme la visite souterraine, la visite durait quatre-vingt-dix minutes, ce qui signifiait que le temps de revenir à l'hôtel nous laissait moins d'une heure pour une douche et s'habiller pour aller dîner.

_Edward était sorti de la douche enveloppé dans une serviette, me faisant baver._

_"Waouh, qu'est-ce que tu es sexy !" lâchai-je, en rigolant au sourire qui illumina son visage et qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. "Quoi c'est vrai !?" Je fis un signe, le montrant des pieds à la tête. "L'eau, les abdos… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te lécher partout."_

_Il éclata de rire. "Peut-être plus tard, ma chère. Nous sortons ce soir. Pas de discussion."_

_Je boudais jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne vers moi en tenant fermement sa serviette et m'embrassant, ce qui me fit t soupirer joyeusement. "Bien," dis-je en plaisantant. "Mais la prochaine fois nous nous doucherons ensemble."_

_Il fit jouer ses sourcils de façon suggestive un instant, avant de sourire et de me tourner vers la salle de bains. "Va. Te. Doucher. Tu as…"Il regarda sa montre "… trente minutes."_

_Je criai et courus vers la salle de bain, me débarrassant de mes vêtements en chemin. Quand je sortis de mon jeans juste devant la porte, me laissant en sous-vêtements Edward fit un bruit d'appréciation._

_"Quelle putain de vue merveilleuse, Isabella…"_

_Sans me retourner, je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et le fis glisser le long de mes bras pour le faire tomber en riant, en entendant le long grognement d'Edward._

"Madame ? Voulez-vous quelque chose en attendant ?"

Je sortis de mes pensées et vis le serveur debout près de la table. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait déjà posé la bière d'Edward et mon vin.

"Oh désolée ! Oui s'il vous plait. Nous prendrons le pâté au crabe," dis-je en montrant le menu. Grâce à nos mails je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'Edward et moi aimions.

"Excellent choix," dit le serveur – Thomas si je me souvenais bien – en hochant la tête. "Je reviendrai dans quelques minutes pour prendre le reste de votre commande." Il me fit un sourire amical et repartit en cuisine.

Je pris une gorgée de mon vin et vis le reflet d'Edward dans le miroir juste avant qu'il ne s'installe dans son siège face à moi.

"S'il ne garde pas ses yeux pour lui…" grogna-t-il dans un souffle, juste assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

En riant doucement je me tournai vers lui et secouai la tête. "Edward, il a dix-neuf ans… Je suis trop vieille pour lui… il m'a appelée madame… pour l'amour du ciel ! D'ailleurs, il a été simplement amical."

"Hum..." souffla-t-il, avant de prendre sa bière. Quand il posa le verre, il sourit. "Tu es juste trop belle, amour. Je ne l'ai pas encore assez dit : cette robe te va superbement bien."

En haussant les épaules je le taquinai. "Cette vieille chose ?"

Il sourit parce que je lui avais dit plus tôt que c'était un de mes nouveaux achats que j'avais fait spécifiquement pour lui, une fois qu'il serait ici et Alice avait dû décider que ce week-end était le moment idéal pour moi de la porter.

Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à ce que Thomas se matérialise à coté de notre table, bloc et stylo en main.

"Avez-choisi pour votre plat principal ?" demanda-t-il, en me regardant et me souriant.

"Oui je vous remercie Thomas," je lui rendis son sourire avant d'attraper le menu. Mon attention fut attirée par la première ligne de la liste, je dis : "Je voudrai le saumon avec les asperges grillées à la place du chou frisé, si c'est possible."

Thomas inscrivit ma commande. "Oui absolument, vous aimerez les asperges."

Edward se racla la gorge attirant notre attention.

"Et pour vous, monsieur, ce sera…?" demanda-t-il, en balbutiant avant de retrouver son sang-froid.

"Je prendrai l'entrecôte," répondit Edward d'un ton bourru.

Je dus retenir mon rire quand Thomas pâlit davantage. Je savais que pour l'instant Edward plaisantait mais Thomas ne le savait visiblement pas. Je fis glisser mon pied de ma chaussure sous la table et tendis ma jambe trouvant Edward, frottant doucement son mollet en montant et descendant.

Il se détendit et prit ma main.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne alors que Thomas demandait comment Edward voulait que son steak soit cuit.

"Moyen je vous remercie. " Ça allait mieux et Thomas sembla apprécier.

Je serrai sa main pour le remercier de s'être calmé. Edward m'avait dit que partout où nous étions allés aujourd'hui j'avais eu au moins un admirateur. Apparemment il avait atteint sa limite.

Une fois que le serveur eut quitté la table, Edward sembla se détendre tout à fait. Nous poursuivîmes notre conversation.

"Donc tu penses que vous allez commencer à emballer vos affaires la semaine prochaine ?"

Il hocha la tête en roulant des yeux. "Tu serais étonnée de voir combien… de choses… nous avons achetées depuis que nous sommes de retour aux Etats-Unis ! Rien que l'autre jour Emmett est arrivé avec une chose des plus étranges…"

Je ris en frottant mon pouce sur la paume d'Edward en l'écoutant raconter l'histoire d'Emmett qui avait acheté un poisson musical qu'il avait insisté pour accrocher au mur du salon.

ooo

Au moment où nous finîmes notre plat, le ciel était sombre à l'extérieur et l'horizon éclairé, ce qui rendait la vue incroyablement spectaculaire.

"J'aime voir ça, " dis-je. "C'est joli avec toutes ces lumières."

Edward marmonna son appréciation puis il vint s'installer près de moi. "Tu étais trop loin," dit-il doucement en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur ma joue et vers mon oreille. "Ce n'est pas ce que je regarde le plus, belle jeune fille."

Il fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent et ensuite passa sa main sous la table, ma robe était assez courte et elle toucha ma peau, il gémit doucement me serrant la jambe.

Nous parlâmes en attendant que Thomas revienne, Edward faisait courir sa main sur ma cuisse. A un moment je gémis quand ses doigts touchèrent ma partie sensible et s'y attardèrent, sa main tendue sur ma cuisse.

"Pas de culotte, Isabella?" grogna-t-il doucement à mon oreille. "Oh amour je suis content de ne pas l'avoir su jusqu'à présent. Il n'y aurait pas eu moyen que nous sortions de l'hôtel si je l'avais su."

Je souris, hochant la tête doucement. "Rien que pour toi, sergent. Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet?"

Il enleva brusquement la main de ma jambe et sortit son portefeuille, froissant les billets il en tira une liasse et la posa sur la table au moment où Thomas arrivait avec l'addition. Edward lui fit signe.

"Ça devrait suffire," dit-il les dents serrées en rangeant son portefeuille. "Merci."

Quand il se leva, il tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne et une fois debout et que j'eus lissé ma robe, je la pris en souriant à Thomas.

"Merci," dis-je au jeune homme, en gloussant tandis qu'Edward me serait la main puis me tira doucement pour me faire avancer.

"Viens Isabella," dit-il, sa voix ressemblait à un ronronnement. "Nous devons retourner à l'hôtel… maintenant."

_Enfin? _Me dis-je avec un petit rire silencieux et en avançant plus vite.


	142. Ch 140 - Edward

.

**140 - Edward**

**Seattle ... Samedi 11 septembre 2010 à 20:36**

Toute la journée. Toute la putain de journée, je dus tenir les loups à distance. Isabella était trop belle pour son propre bien. Et putain elle ne le voyait pas. Jamais.

Le fait qu'elle ne prête jamais attention à aucun d'eux me tranquillisait un peu. Je me rappelle quand je sortais avec Tanya - une belle femme qui savait qu'elle était belle - elle réagissait différemment. Tanya savourait l'attention, elle en faisait étalage, flirtait en retour. A l'époque, ça ne me dérangeait pas, parce que Tanya était juste … une fille égocentrique et finalement une tricheuse.

Mais la seule attention que Bella voulait était la mienne… un fait qui la rendait inaccessible… mais les hommes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de la regarder parce qu'ils voulaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti pour Tanya ce que je ressentais pour Bella, du coup la seule pensée que quelqu'un la veuille me faisait plus ou moins agir comme un homme des cavernes et c'est notre pauvre serveur qui en avait pris pour son grade. Je savais que le garçon était inoffensif, le doux sourire de Bella et son visage magnifique le rendait nerveux mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Il les représentait tous… le guide qui n'arrêtait de mater ses fesses, l'homme marié, de deux fois son âge, au Space Needle, qui avait ignoré le bavardage de sa femme pour quasiment baver en voyant Bella dans son jeans d'enfer, la table pleine d'étudiants qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler brusquement quand nous étions passés devant eux et enfin le portier à l'hôtel.

Bella n'en vit aucun mais moi je n'en pouvais plus, sachant qu'elle était nue sous cette sexy robe qu'elle portait. Au moment où nous arrivâmes dans l'ascenseur, je pouvais à peine contrôler mes mains.

L'ascenseur était plein de couples plus âgés et de quelques hommes et femmes d'affaires qui bavardaient bruyamment et nous fûmes obligés de reculer vers le fond de la cabine. Je devais placer Bella devant moi, ce qui provoqua son fou rire parce qu'elle pouvait me sentir m'appuyer contre son dos.

"Un problème, Sergent ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Je me penchai à son oreille, murmurant presque. "Rien dont je ne prévois pas de prendre soin une fois que nous serons dans la chambre, amour."

Autour de nous les gens parlaient fort des conventions et des diverses réunions, du coup je saisis l'occasion pour taquiner Bella.

"J'ai comme un soupçon, Mlle Swan," commençai-je, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre commença furtivement à lever sa robe derrière son dos, "que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un... problème."

Je sentis plus qu'entendis son gémissement. Il fut perdu dans le bavardage dans l'ascenseur.

"Hum hum, bébé. Tu dois rester très calme..." lui dis-je doucement dans l'oreille, devenant instantanément un hypocrite quand mon propre gémissement m'échappa.

Elle était déjà mouillée, elle écarta légèrement ses jambes pour moi tandis que ses fesses reculaient juste un peu. Mes doigts caressèrent son clitoris, le tour de son entrée, entre ses fesses et tout cela dans un coin de l'ascenseur.

"Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de te faire jouir, ma douce," dis-je doucement à son oreille, notre étage approchait, "mais dis-moi ... qui te rend si mouillée ?" Je souris dans ses cheveux quand sa respiration accélérera, son corps se pencha un peu plus contre moi et ses hanches reculèrent mais elle ne dit rien. "Est-ce moi ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fais mouiller à ce point ?" demandai-je, reconnaissant pour le brouhaha autour de nous pendant que j'entrai un doigt dans sa chaleur humide. "Ne parle pas amour, mais montre-moi."

Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur, enroulant ses doigts avec les miens contre son ventre, serrant ma main en tremblant. Sa tête tomba sur mon épaule et je ne pus m'en empêcher de poser un baiser sur son cou.

"Tiens-toi droite," murmurai-je contre sa peau. "Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que je suis en train de te faire, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je, ajoutant un autre doigt à l'intérieur d'elle tandis qu'elle relevait la tête.

Si elle était mouillée avant, elle était absolument trempée maintenant parce que je réalisais un fantasme qu'elle m'avait raconté. Ma fille aimait l'idée d'être entourée par des gens complètement inconscients de ce que nous faisions. Personne ne savait. Personne ne nous prêtait attention.

Bella sursauta quand l'ascenseur sonna pour signaler un arrêt. Je gloussai, l'attirant plus près de moi mais mes doigts continuaient de la caresser. Le plus grand groupe d'hommes et femmes sortit de la cabine, nous laissant avec deux couples plus âgés.

"Maintenant, tu dois vraiment te bien comporter, Isabella," la prévins-je, gémissant presque silencieusement lorsque ses parois se resserrèrent une fois sur mes doigts. Ma copine était au bord de l'orgasme. "Hummm…" ronronnai-je, traînant ma langue le long de son oreille, "peut-être que tu vas jouir pour moi à temps, chérie. "

Ma main était complètement mouillée mais nous nous figeâmes tous les deux quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau, les derniers passagers sortirent dans le couloir, sans même un regard vers nous, ce qui me fit me demander s'ils savaient que nous étions derrière eux.

Il nous restait encore deux étages. Et nous étions seuls maintenant.

"Putain," siffla Bella lorsque les portes se refermèrent, tendant ses mains derrière elle pour saisir mes cheveux courts du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Je me penchai, l'embrassant comme un fou, ma langue réclamant la sienne, mes doigts toujours en action et enfin, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec mes dents.

"Allons, Bella," je respirai contre sa bouche, mes yeux absorbant cette vision d'elle. Putain… elle était tellement proche.

Un étage de plus.

"Tu sais ce que je vais te faire ?" grondai-je dans son oreille, taquinant son clitoris quand elle secoua la tête. "Je vais te pencher en avant, face à notre fenêtre. Je vais vas te baiser face à toute la ville, Bella. Durement. Je vais prendre ce qui est à moi... "

Son souffle devint saccadé quand je recroquevillai mes doigts et en même temps, je passai un autre doigt sur son clitoris, sa tête retomba sur mon épaule à nouveau alors que ses genoux tremblaient.

"Edward ... merde !" siffla-t-elle, en venant autour de ma main.

Je n'aurai pas dû croire que c'est moi qui avais tout le contrôle parce que quand nous atteignîmes la porte de notre chambre, Bella avait récupéré.

Surgissant entre moi et la porte, elle colla sa bouche sur la mienne, ce qui provoqua un arrêt total et complet de mon cerveau. J'étais tellement allumé par ce que nous avions fait avant que je pouvais à peine comprendre que ma chemise était tirée de mon pantalon par des mains chaudes.

Tâtonnant avec la clé, je réussis finalement à ouvrir la porte sans jamais rompre notre baiser. Saisissant une poignée de ses cheveux, je réussis à nous pousser à l'intérieur avant de nous coller dos contre la porte, mon corps couvrant le sien.

"Seigneur, Bella," haletai-je, appuyant mon front contre le sien, alors que ma main saisit sa jambe pour la mettre sur ma hanche, en même temps ses doigts agiles déboutonnaient rapidement ma chemise. Je l'enlevai, la laissant tomber sur le sol et je souris quand elle tira sur mes plaques d'identification pour me ramener vers sa bouche. "Tu as hâte, amour ?"

"Tu n'en as aucune putain d'idée, Edward," dit-elle et ça ressemblait à un grondement…

Mes doigts trouvèrent la fermeture éclair de sa robe et je tirai rudement dessus. Le tissu tomba de ses épaules et j'eus du mal à me reculer, juste assez pour pousser cette fichue chose par terre.

"Bon sang, que tu es belle ..." gémis-je, en secouant la tête, la voyant complètement nue devant moi. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que cette robe. Rien. "Et tu es en train d'essayer de me tuer," murmurai-je en me penchant vers ses lèvres de nouveau alors qu'elle riait sensuellement.

"J'essaie de te baiser, bébé ... ça fait une différence," rit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Mon Dieu, que je l'aimais. Chaque putain de chose d'elle.

Je la levai en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille, reculai de la porte et en même temps, j'essayai de l'embrasser. C'était un baiser en désordre, maladroit mais aucun de nous n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle couina dans ma bouche quand je la pressai contre la vitre froide.

"Froid ?" la taquinai-je avec un petit rire, en regardant ses mamelons durcir et ses doigts se faufiler vers ma ceinture.

"Je m'en fous," marmonna-t-elle, sa main passa finalement à l'intérieur pour couvrir ma bite par-dessus mon boxer. Je bandai tellement pour elle que le bout était juste au bord de l'élastique.

Je gémis, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. "Pas comme ça," soupirai-je, fermant les yeux parce que ses mains me faisaient trop de bien. "Mets tes pieds par terre, chérie. S'il te plaît." Je virai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et Bella poussa mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements pour que je puisse les enlever aussi. "Tourne-toi face à la fenêtre, Isabella," lui ordonnai-je, en prenant ses mains et les appuyant à plat contre la vitre froide, en les tenant là.

Je me penchai pour embrasser son épaule, son cou, son oreille. "Regarde, amour," grognai-je pratiquement, tapant sur la vitre en face de son visage en même temps, écrasant ma bite entre ses jambes. "Regarde tous ces gens. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils devraient savoir, ma douce ?" J'écartai plus ses jambes avec mon genou, la faisant pencher légèrement, tout en tenant encore sa main à plat contre la fenêtre. "Toute la putain de journée, j'ai vu des hommes te regarder, te désirer. Putain, je déteste ça."

"Tu n'étais pas le seul," souffla-t-elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule avec un regard plein de feu, gémissant longuement et fortement quand ma bite frôla son clitoris.

Riant, je pinçai sa joue. "Alors peut-être nous avons tous deux quelque chose à prouver..." murmurai-je, faisant tourbillonner ma langue juste derrière son oreille en même temps que mes doigts touchaient la peau douce et soyeuse le long de sa ligne de bikini. "Oui ?" demandai-je, mordillant le lobe de son oreille quand elle ne répondit pas. "Oui, Isabella ?"

"Oui ..." haleta-elle, mais ça devint un autre gémissement quand mes hanches poussèrent vers l'avant à nouveau pour frôler son entrée puis jusqu'à son clitoris. "Edward, arrête de me taquiner," dit-elle, en grinçant des dents.

Passant mes doigts sur son bras, sur son épaule et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je saisis finalement ma bite et l'alignai avec son entrée. Je posai ma main sur la sienne contre la vitre froide et la pénétrai profondément. Elle était serrée, chaude et putain… tellement mouillée, sa chatte m'enveloppant comme dans un étau.

"Le monde entier doit savoir que tu es à moi, bébé," grondai-je dans son oreille, en tirant et en poussant plus fort. "Tout comme je suis à toi, Bella. Tu sais ça, non ?" lui demandai-je, suçant la peau douce de son épaule, maintenant en sueur, quand elle haleta un _Oui _en embuant le verre face à elle.

Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de son dos contre ma poitrine, peau contre peau. Tenant une main en place, mon autre main explora tout : ses seins, tordant chaque mamelon, son ventre, sentant les muscles se contracter à chaque poussée forte que je lui donnais et enfin, son bas ventre, contournant son pubis soyeux pour trouver son clitoris sensible, enflé et douloureux.

"Tu veux toujours pouvoir sentir ma bite deux semaines et demie à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à ce que je revienne ma belle ?"

"Oh, mon Dieu, oui," haleta-t-elle.

"Tu veux garder cette sensation de moi quand je suis en toi ..."

"Edward, je suis... merde, oui ..."

Me retirant un peu, je la laissai s'appuyer contre la vitre, tenant sa hanche avec une main tandis que l'autre travaillait son clitoris, mes coups devenant durs.

Peut-être parce c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble avant que je parte, peut-être c'était parce que je l'aimais tant que ma raison m'avait quitté ou peut-être je voulais juste que le putain de monde entier sache qu'elle était à moi, que j'étais à elle, quoi qu'il en soit, je vins fort quand elle se resserra autour de moi. Son orgasme déclencha le mien, mon prénom rebondit bruyamment sur la vitre en face d'elle vers moi et ce fut _fan-tas-tique._

Ma tête tomba sur son épaule mais mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille parce que ses genoux se dérobèrent. "Je te tiens." J'embrassai sa peau moite avant de me retirer et en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous roulâmes dans le lit, et en dépit de notre respiration lourde et de notre peau collante, je la tirai vers moi, en m'enroulant autour d'elle.

"Je pense que toute la ville sait maintenant, chéri," murmura Bella contre mon cou en se mettant sur ma poitrine, souriant quand je ris.

"Bien," soufflai-je, en passant sa jambe au-dessus de mes cuisses et en lui tapotant les fesses. "A moi."

Elle rit, tirant sur mes plaques d'identification. "Tais-toi, Sergent. Tu es à moi."

Je me retournai rapidement, la plaquant sous moi, ce qui causa une explosion de rire. Je lui embrassai le cou. "Tellement vrai, amour. Complètement et totalement vrai."


	143. Ch 141 - Bella

.

**141 – Bella**

**Seattle… Samedi 11 septembre 2010 à 22 h 28**

"Aujourd'hui c'est le onze septembre," dis-je en voyant la date sur mon téléphone avant de le reposer sur la table de chevet. Alice m'avait envoyé un message pour m'informer que Rose et elle me récupéraient le jour suivant à l'hôtel parce qu'Edward ne voulait pas que j'aille à l'aéroport.

Il hocha la tête se blottissant contre moi après que je sois revenue contre lui. "Oui," dit-il solennellement. "Ouais difficile de croire que ça fait neuf ans."

Je roulai sur le ventre et le regardai avec un sourire triste. "Tu étais junior quand c'est arrivé pas vrai ? Ta mère était…"

"Déjà malade," finit-il pour moi. "J'étais en cours d'anglais quand j'en ai entendu parler et je l'ai immédiatement appelée pour voir si elle avait entendu."

"Je dormais quand c'est arrivé," commençai-je. "Mon père est venu et m'a réveillée, me disant que vraisemblablement des terroristes avait attaqué le sol américain et qu'il fallait qu'il parte au poste. Alice m'a appelée juste après que Charlie soit parti. Elle a dit qu'elle supposait qu'il devait aller travailler et elle m'a invitée chez elle. Nous nous sommes assises face au téléviseur pendant des heures puisqu'ils avaient fermé l'école pour la journée. Et vous, vous êtes rentrés ?"

"Non, ils ne nous ont pas renvoyés mais ils ont allumé les télés dans les classes et nous n'avons plus du tout travaillé." Il secoua la tête. "Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. C'est juste l'un de ces jours qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, je suppose."

Je hochai la tête, comprenant vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

Nous restâmes tranquilles, je m'étais blottie contre lui, mes doigts traçant des lettres au hasard sur son torse et son estomac, mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard je tapotai son torse et le regardais. "Il me faut du chocolat," dis-je fermement déterminée à alléger l'atmosphère. Et le dessert était une bonne façon d'y arriver.

"Tu veux manger la mousse d'hier soir ?"

Je secouai la tête. "La mousse, ouais…Mais ici. On peut l'amener ici ?"

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent et une espèce de bourdonnement de satisfaction provint du plus profond de lui, faisant vibrer sa poitrine sous ma main. "Hummm… le dessert au lit. Rien de meilleur."

Je ris quand il sauta du lit, il se pencha pour m'embrasser et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, son cul nu me faisant baver.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard il revint, en portant un bol rempli de dessert au chocolat et une seule cuillère. Je me redressai et m'appuyai contre la tête de lit, le drap tomba à ma taille laissant ma poitrine à sa vue. Il s'arrêta juste un peu avant le lit, me regardant pendant un moment avant qu'un rire semble le sortir de la transe dans laquelle il semblait être.

"Désolé," dit-il en riant alors que ses joues rosissaient dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. "Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que tu sois aussi belle."

Je souris en secouant la tête mais ne fis pas de commentaire quand il entra dans le lit. Il posa le bol sur la tablette à côté du lit puis il tendit sa main et attrapa la mienne, me tirant vers lui et sur ses genoux. J'enjambai ses cuisses, passant mes jambes autour de lui et m'approchai jusqu'à ce que nos moitiés inférieures se touchent, provoquant un gémissement doux d'Edward quand il se pencha pour attraper la mousse.

"Reste tranquille sinon nous ne mangerons jamais ce dessert," m'avertit-il, ses yeux noirs me lancèrent un avertissement.

"Des promesses, des promesses," plaisantai-je, mes mots se transformant en un grognement quand il déposa la première cuillère de chocolat entre mes lèvres.

"Bon ?" demanda-t-il, en replongeant la cuillère dans le bol et en l'amenant à sa bouche pendant que je hochai la tête. "Hum oui," agréai-je.

Edward nous fit manger plusieurs fois, ses yeux s'agrandissant à chaque cuillerée du dessert. J'aurais pu gémir davantage à chaque fois mais je ne l'admettrais jamais. C'était trop amusant de le taquiner en faisant les bruits que je faisais pendant le sexe, en mangeant la mousse, alors que j'étais sur ses genoux. A chaque gémissement et lèchement de lèvre je pouvais sentir sa bite palpiter entre nos deux corps.

"On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu," m'avertit-il, en essuyant la cuillère avec son doigt. Avant que je puisse protester – bien que je ne sois pas sûre de vouloir le faire – il avait peint mes mamelons avec le chocolat. Il se pencha et captura le mamelon entre ses lèvres, en léchant tout avant de faire de même pour l'autre.

Quand il se redressa mes deux mamelons étaient durs et pointaient et je poussai des hanches contre lui à la recherche de friction.

"Délicieux," murmura-t-il, en se léchant les lèvres. Il me fit un sourire en coin et il reprit la cuillère.

Je secouai la tête et avant de réfléchir je plongeai mon doigt dans le bol et peignis une ligne chocolatée le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou jusqu'à l'endroit où il rejoignait son épaule. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa queue bougea quand je suçai mon doigt pour le nettoyer, avant de me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, là où j'avais répandu le chocolat. Je suivis cette ligne avec mes lèvres, ma langue nettoyant le sucre, léchant sa peau comme un chat le ferait avec de la crème. Quand j'eus fini, je suçai sa peau fort, le sentant sursauter sous moi alors que mes dents grattaient, laissant une marque sur lui.

"Putain…" grogna-t-il, faisant durer le mot plusieurs syllabes.

Quand je m'éloignai en souriant et en me léchant les lèvres, le sourire sur son visage s'était agrandi.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je innocemment, pour le taquiner. "C'est toi qui as commencé," lui fis-je remarquer en montrant ma poitrine.

Il rigola. "Oui je l'ai fait… et maintenant je vais finir…"

Avant de pouvoir deviner ce qu'il voulait dire, il reposa le bol à côté et se retourna vers moi. Il enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux et captura mes lèvres, me les faisant ouvrir avec sa langue. Il avait le goût du chocolat, de l'alcool que nous avions bu pour le diner et ce goût qui était uniquement à lui. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, sa queue coincée contre moi, tapant sur mon clitoris chaque fois qu'il bougeait des hanches.

J'étais au bord de l'orgasme quand Edward se recula, faisant glisser ses mains sur mes hanches, me jetant ensuite presqu'à l'envers sur le lit. Je ris et me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient de nouveau collés à mes seins quand ils rebondirent pendant le mouvement.

Se secouant pour reprendre ses esprits, il sourit sans honte et se tourna pour piquer deux doigts dans la mousse. "Ça a déjà bon goût mais je pense que ça sera encore meilleur…"

Se retournant vers moi, il traça chaque os de ma hanche avec ses doigts pleins de chocolat, ouvrant mes lèvres qu'il écarta avec son autre main, laissant ce qu'il restait du dessert sur mon entrée et autour de mon clitoris déjà très sensible.

La différence entre le dessert frais et son souffle chaud sur moi quand il se pencha entre mes jambes, m'envoya des frissons à travers tout le corps. J'haletai à voix haute quand il s'appuya pour lécher et nettoyer d'une hanche à l'autre, ignorant l'endroit où je voulais le plus qu'il aille.

"Hum c'est bon," ronronna-t-il, en déposant un baiser à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens puis il baissa la tête à nouveau et lécha de bas en haut, en tourbillonnant autour de mon clitoris sans le toucher. Mes hanches poussèrent, voulant plus mais Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre, ses doigts caressant la peau sensible au-dessus de la ligne de mon bikini, me maintenant en place. Il suça chacune de mes lèvres dans sa bouche, grignotant et léchant jusqu'à ce que je me tortille sous lui.

"Edward ! S'il te plait !" haletai-je, en tordant les draps avec mes mains jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression que mes ongles rentraient dans mes paumes à travers le tissu.

Il s'en alla et leva les yeux en se léchant les lèvres. "Oh ma sexy… que t'ai-je dit concernant supplier ?"

Avant que je puisse répondre, il baissa sa tête encore une fois et aspira mon clitoris dans sa bouche, faisant glisser deux doigts profondément à l'intérieur de moi en les recourbant pour caresser l'endroit parfait. Je volais en éclats autour de lui, poussant mes hanches contre son visage en jouissant fortement. Je poussai des cris, son nom quittant mes lèvres comme pour une prière.

Quand je sortis enfin de la brume de l'orgasme, Edward était appuyé contre moi, sa tête sur un bras. Son autre main sur sa queue qu'il caressait lentement. Il était dur et je pouvais voir une goutte de liquide pré-séminal fuir.

"Miam" dis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour lui, en me léchant les lèvres. "A moi."

Je souris en grimaçant à l'expression remplie de désir d'Edward et remontai vers la tête de lit, récupérant le peu de chocolat qu'il restait dans le bol. Comme il s'allongeait sur le dos avec son sourire bien en place, je répandis le dessert sur mes doigts. Je me mis à genoux et retournai entre les jambes d'Edward, je vis sa respiration accélérer et il mordit sa lèvre, enlevant sa main de sa queue pour la poser à côté.

Il bandait fièrement, la veine courant dessous pulsait presque, tellement il était dur. Tout comme Edward sa queue était belle, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose que tous les hommes pouvaient honnêtement dire. Là c'était vrai, longue, mince, bien droite, de la même couleur rose que sa peau jusqu'à son bout brillant et plus foncé et la sensation correspondait à celle de velours sur de l'acier. Il était parfait… et il était à moi.

Incapable d'attendre une seconde plus je le recouvris de mousse, le faisant grogner et penchai ma bouche sur lui, de haut en bas utilisant mes lèvres et ma langue pour le goûter, nettoyant le doux dessert sur chaque centimètre, savourant les gouttes de musc qui s'écoulaient de lui avec le chocolat.

"Seigneur, Isabella," gronda-t-il, une main glissant de sa poitrine vers le bas, se serrant en poing quand il arriva à son ventre. "Putain… amour. Tu vas me tuer. Ça me fait du bien, c'est trop bon."

Je vibrai avec ma bouche autour de lui, lui tirant un gémissement étranglé avant qu'il se réinstalle en m'enlevant sa queue. "Edward…" me plaignis-je, en regardant vers le bas avidement.

Il se leva du lit et me prit par la main, attendant que je me stabilise avant de parler. "Bien que j'aime beaucoup ta bouche…" Il suivit mes lèvres en souriant quand je mordillai le bout de son doigt "… je préfère te prendre. Et je ne sais pas pour toi mais je suis un peu collant…"

Ce fut comme si une bulle éclatait dans mon cerveau. "Oh ! Ohhhh…" Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai rapidement et hochai la tête. "Je suis un peu chocolatée," dis-je, avec un rire avant de passer la main entre nous pour entrelacer nos doigts. "Et toi aussi… allons-y, Sergent," plaisantai-je.

"Toi d'abord," dit Edward, en agitant ses sourcils. "J'adore regarder…"

Je ris et le contournai en faisant danser mes hanches en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de porte de douche dans cette suite. Il y avait juste une séparation. J'allumai et allai vers l'énorme baignoire qui était en pierre comme le sol.

Avec un grognement sexy Edward entra après moi, nous mettant hors de portée de l'eau de la douche pendant qu'il ouvrait les robinets et réglait la température. Quand il jugea que c'était bon, il se mit sous le jet, me tirant avec lui.

Comme l'eau cascadait sur nous, j'inclinai la tête en arrière en regardant la nuit étoilée par les lucarnes au plafond. Je me retournai quand j'entendis le bruit que faisait le couvercle d'un flacon en plastique… Edward se servit du gel et me passa le flacon.

"Lave-toi d'abord… et ensuite nous pourrons finir ce que nous avons commencé," souffla-t-il en hochant sa tête avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

Je ris et pris un peu de gel dans ma main avant de reposer le flacon sur l'étagère. Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward et il choisit ce moment pour poser ses mains sur mes seins.

"C'est très sale ici," taquina-t-il. "Je dois les nettoyer parfaitement."

"Humm oui très sale," acquiesçai-je, en me cambrant à son contact.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que ma poitrine était propre et mes mamelons durs sous ses mains, il bougea pour nettoyer le chocolat entre mes jambes. Il nettoya soigneusement mes hanches, mes cuisses et mon entrejambe. Quand il eut fini je ne voulais pas que sa main me quitte, j'étais à nouveau allumée.

"Je te veux," haletai-je, en sentant son doigt se poser, avant qu'il monte et descende pour taquiner mon ventre qui était si sensible.

J'étendis la main et attrapai sa queue avec ma main savonneuse, il était toujours dur et prêt. Je le caressai, évitant le gland, faisant glisser ma main jusqu'en bas pour prendre ses testicules dans le creux de mes mains et les faire rouler dans ma paume d'avant en arrière, en serrant doucement.

"Ça suffit, " me dit Edward en attrapant ma main.

Il recula sous l'eau pour rincer tout le savon de son corps avant de me tirer sous le jet avec lui pour m'aider à faire partir toute la mousse aussi.

Quand nous fûmes propres il me tira jusqu'à ce que nous soyons poitrine contre poitrine, hanche contre hanche, pieds contre pieds. L'eau coulait sur nous et il m'enveloppa dans ses bras, une main entre mes épaules et l'autre soutenant mes fesses pendant qu'il m'embrassait comme s'il allait me dévorer.

Quand j'eus besoin de respirer, je brisai le baiser, l'air sous la douche était chaud et humide. Je reculai de quelques pas pour m'appuyer contre le mur. Je me penchai légèrement, posant mes mains contre la pierre et regardai par-dessus mon épaule.

"Prends-moi Sergent," dis-je d'une voix autoritaire. Le voir se pencher en avant pour attraper sa queue fit éclater mon calme apparent. "S'il te plait Edward !"

Il avança de deux pas, posa une main au bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer un peu plus et se servit de l'autre pour se guider vers mon entrée. Avec un grognement il me pénétra doucement jusqu'à ce que nos cuisses se touchent et qu'il soit complètement en moi.

"Dieu merci," gémis-je, en sentant mon vagin se contracter. C'était si bon avec cet angle, je savais que je ne serai pas longue. Je pouvais le sentir toucher mon point G avec ses va et vient.

"Tu es tellement étroite de cette façon," siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. "Il faut que tu jouisses Isabella… je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps… Allez."

Il se pencha, s'appuyant contre le mur, ses mains sur les miennes et commença à pousser fort et vite.

Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de lui et mon vagin le serrait. A chaque poussée, chaque caresse de sa queue contre ce point à l'intérieur, je me sentis me rapprocher petit à petit. Quand il passa sa main là où nous étions joints et fit rouler mon clitoris entre son pouce et son index, je passai par-dessus le précipice et mes cris rebondirent sur les parois de cet espace clos.

"Oh putain !" haletai-je, en ayant cette impression que mon corps se serrait autour de lui quand il claqua une fois encore en moi, un cordon de jurons s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se déversait en moi en jets longs et chauds.

Nous respirâmes tous les deux lourdement pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures mais je savais que ce n'était que quelques minutes, il se retira, nous guidant à nouveau sous le jet toujours chaud. Nous restâmes calmes quand il me nettoya tendrement entre les jambes, enlevant la preuve flagrante de notre coït.

Une fois qu'il se fut rincé, il éteignit l'eau. Il prit l'une des serviettes sur l'étagère à l'extérieur de la douche et l'enroula autour de lui et en tira une deuxième pour moi. Je m'y enroulai aussi bien que je pus et chassai autant d'eau que possible de mes cheveux. Avec un doux sourire et un doux baiser, il prit ma main libre et me fit sortir de la douche pour aller dans la chambre.

"Vas-y et mets-toi sous les couvertures ma douce," murmura-t-il en attrapant le bol et la cuillère. "Je ramène ça et je vais éteindre les lumières. "J'arrive de suite." Il m'embrassa et fit signe vers le lit.

Je hochai la tête. "D'accord," dis-je, me sentant épuisée tout à coup.

J'étais tout juste réveillée deux minutes plus tard quand il tomba dans le lit et qu'il se blottit contre moi me tirant contre son torse.

"Je t'aime," marmonnai-je, en faisant glisser ma tête sur son biceps.

Il rit et je sentis son souffle sur mon épaule nue. "Je t'aime aussi ma belle."

Je m'étais endormie avant d'avoir pu penser à autre chose.


	144. Ch 142 - Edward

**. **

**142 – Edward**

**Seattle ... Dimanche, 12 septembre 2010 à 08 h 14**

"Bella," chantai-je, posant des baisers à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Non, non, non," protesta-t-elle dans son oreiller, tirant les couvertures sur nos têtes. "Nous ne sommes pas encore réveillés. Si nous sommes réveillés alors cela signifie que tu vas partir aujourd'hui."

"Oh, ma douce… " ris-je en gémissant, la retournant pour l'avoir en face, laissant les couvertures sur nous. "C'est juste deux semaines et demie, bébé. Nous allons surmonter cela, "murmurai-je, poussant les cheveux de son visage. "Cela n'est rien par rapport à avant."

"Je sais," soupira-t-elle, un petit sourire relevant à peine les coins de sa bouche comme elle touchait chaque partie de mon visage. "Je suis prête à tout pour te garder."

En souriant, je lui dis, "Crois-moi, je suis prêt à être gardé." Je laissai tomber des baisers sur son front, le bout de son nez et chaque joue, appuyant enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. "J'ai hâte de revenir à la maison, mon amour. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir combien de temps il me faudra pour te rendre folle. "

Elle rit en roulant des yeux.

"Non, je suis sérieux," ris-je, faisant glisser mes doigts de haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. "Tu n'as aucune idée... je pourrais presser le tube de dentifrice au milieu, je pourrais boire directement à la bouteille de lait ou je pourrais éparpiller mes vêtements dans toute la maison. Tu ne sais pas…"

Bella rit, sa tête retombant. "Est-ce que tu le fais ?"

"Je ne vais pas te le dire," soufflai-je de façon spectaculaire. "Tu devras attendre pour le voir."

"Edward," rit-elle. "Je m'en fous de ces choses."

"Ah, tu dis cela maintenant mais attends…" lui dis-je. "Peut-être que je vise mal dans la cuvette des toilettes."

"Tu ne le fais pas !" dit-elle en ricanant.

"C'est que tu ne l'as pas vu," répliquai-je, embrassant son cou. "Je fais gaffe quand je suis près de toi."

"Edward, tais-toi !" rit-elle finalement, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. "Juste ferme-là ..."

"Allez, ma belle," chantonnai-je, me blottissant dans son cou. "Je te dois encore un cadeau d'anniversaire mais je ne peux pas te le donner, à moins que tu me laisses t'emmener pour le petit-déjeuner."

"Chéri, tu es mon cadeau," insista-t-elle, semblant mal à l'aise. "Le fait que tu sois venu ici est plus que suffisant."

"A peine," bafouillai-je, n, tapotant sa cuisse et en tirant les couvertures vers le bas. "On se lève, Mlle Swan. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute avec toi avant de devoir partir. Ok ? "

"OK," soupira-t-elle, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, ma douce." Je soupirai de contentement. "Prends ta douche avec moi." Je ne lui donnais pas la chance de répondre. Je me levai, arrachant les couvertures et les jetant au sol. "Maintenant, Isabella," lui ordonnai-je, la saisissant par la cheville.

Son cri de rire me fit sourire mais je n'en avais pas fini. Je me penchai pour l'attraper et la lançai sur mon épaule pour la porter dans la salle de bains.

ooo

Les façons dont je voulais la gâter étaient innombrables. Venir à Seattle pour son anniversaire était juste une petite chose. J'aurais pu organiser une fête mais je savais qu'elle serait bouleversée qu'Em et Jazz ne soient pas là. Je pourrais lui acheter un gâteau géant mais merde, elle faisait la meilleure pâtisserie que n'importe laquelle des boutiques, alors quoi ? Fleurs, serpentins, clowns, télégramme chantant… tout cela aurait été trop... mais pas assez.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?" me demanda l'hôtesse quand je regardai par-dessus mon épaule.

J'étais sensé être aux toilettes, pas en mission ultra secrète.

Heureusement, Bella était assise dans le coin le plus éloigné.

"Je voudrai une bougie d'anniversaire. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous en avez une," suppliai-je, en essayant de ne pas remarquer que mon uniforme attirait l'attention.

"Je peux faire mieux que ça," rit-elle. "Les serveurs peuvent venir avec un gâteau en chantant."

"Oh, non. Elle me tuerait !" Je ris, secouant la tête. "Juste une bougie… si vous en avez une."

L'hôtesse, dont le badge disait qu'elle s'appelait Ambre, sourit et hocha la tête. "Donnez-moi une seconde. Je suis sûre que nous avons ça."

Elle revint une minute plus tard, portant une seule bougie rose et des allumettes. "Si vous ne voulez pas de gâteau, alors ..." dit-elle en riant.

"Non, ça c'est la partie facile," l'assurai-je, en montrant le buffet. "Merci."

"Elle a de la chance," déclara Ambre, en regardant autour de la salle à manger.

"C'est moi qui ait de la chance," lui dis-je, tournant sur mes talons pour saisir rapidement une assiette à dessert et un seul cookie aux raisins.

Bella regardait vers l'eau quand je revins à la table. Je mis l'assiette avec la bougie et le cookie en face d'elle, avec la petite boîte contenant son présent.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Bella," dis-je doucement, m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Edward," rit-elle doucement, en regardant entre moi et le cookie. "Joli montage, chéri."

"Je le pense aussi," soufflai-je exagérément. "C'est probablement loin d'être aussi bon que les tiens mais j'aime le symbolisme," lui expliquai-je, souriant quand elle rit de nouveau. "Fais un vœu, ma douce."

Si c'était moi, je souhaiterais que les prochaines deux semaines et demi passent en un clin d'œil. A en juger par le regard sur son visage juste avant qu'elle souffle la bougie, j'étais sûr que son souhait était la même.

"Tout ce qui peut être dans une boite si petite est généralement beaucoup trop…" gronda Bella, me toisant avec perspicacité.

"C'est absurde," me moquai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il suffit de l'ouvrir."

Bella ouvrit la boîte de velours noir, révélant une chaîne fragile avec un pendentif. "Oh, chéri, c'est magnifique."

"Ils appellent cela un pendentif de voyage*," lui dis-je dans un murmure contre sa tempe. "C'est censé représenter plusieurs étapes d'une relation. Cela semblait approprié. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses mais nous avons encore toute une vie pour ... "

"Je l'aime. Je te remercie," dit-elle dans un souffle, embrassant rapidement mes lèvres avant de regarder le pendentif.

"Maintenant," lui dis-je, tournant son visage vers le mien avec mes doigts sous son menton, "Je sais que, entre maintenant et quand je viendrai à la maison, tu vas probablement porter mes plaques d'identification mais après ... peut-être cela à la place ?"

Elle était déjà en train de hocher la tête avant que je finisse ma question. "Oui définitivement." Le téléphone de Bella vibra sur la table et elle jeta un coup d'œil. "Les filles sont en chemin," déclara-t-elle, la voix chancelante mais maîtrisée.

Je hochai la tête, avalant difficilement. "Bon, eh bien, nous allons sortir d'ici. Nous allons récupérer nos affaires et les retrouver devant l'hôtel."

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur fut silencieux, Bella était penchée vers moi, le visage enfoui dans mon cou et mes bras tout autour d'elle. Je remarquai que cette fois, il n'y avait aucune sensation de panique à mon départ, comme à Tampa, juste une simple réticence à arrêter de se toucher, de mémoriser chaque petite chose devant cette dernière séparation.

La chambre n'avait pas encore été nettoyée et je dus retenir un petit rire en voyant la pagaille… les couvertures tordues et jetées sur le sol, les serviettes abandonnées sur le lit, une chemise ici, une paire de sous-vêtements par là. C'était fou.

"Waouh, nous sommes des craspecs," Bella rit doucement.

"C'est bon de le savoir maintenant," murmurai-je, haussant une épaule.

"Ouais, quelque chose sur lequel tu devras travailler une fois que tu seras à la maison," déclara-t-elle avec un sourire doux et idiot.

"Absolument," ricanai-je. "Viens. Allons ramasser nos affaires, mon amour."

Il nous fallut juste quelques minutes pour réunir nos affaires, nous n'avions pas grand-chose de toute de façon. Bien que je me sois assuré qu'elle ait les deux chemises que j'avais portées ce week-end.

Une fois que tous nos sacs furent empilés devant la porte, je m'assis au bord du lit.

"Viens ici," lui dis-je, la tirant pour qu'elle soit entre mes jambes mais elle choisit de s'asseoir sur mes genoux, mes plaques d'identification dans ses mains. Je les lui pris, les passai par sa tête et remis ses cheveux en place.

"Ça y est, Bella," murmurai-je, mes doigts jouant avec les plaques. "Il n'y a pas de retour après ça. La prochaine fois, c'est permanent."

"J'ai ton piano en otage," dit-elle avec un sourire quand qu'elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "C'est la dernière fois que je peux supporter de t'abandonner. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre que _permanent_ soit enfin là."

Riant une fois de plus, je hochai la tête. "Bien," soupirai-je, l'attirant plus près par la chaîne autour de son cou. Son front tomba contre le mien, ses cheveux autour de nous. "Cette dernière ligne droite sera bientôt terminée, amour. Je promets. Peux-tu t'y accrocher pour moi ?"

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes dans ses yeux. "Tu vas me manquer de toute façon. Je ne peux pas empêcher cela, Edward."

"Je sais, bébé. Moi aussi," admis-je, mes yeux verrouillés avec ses yeux chauds, bruns et humides.

Cédant enfin, je l'embrassai. Rudement. Mes mains s'enfilèrent dans ses cheveux, détestant l'idée de la laisser aller, de ne pas la voir mais la fin, putain, en valait la peine. Je l'embrassai longuement avec ma langue, essayant de mémoriser son goût... avec des inspirations profondes contre sa joue pour juste prendre sa belle odeur autant que je le pouvais. Je devais retenir cette sensation de ses mains dans mes cheveux, son poids sur mes genoux et les gémissements doux contre ma peau. Je devais les retenir parce que malgré le fait que ce soit seulement deux semaines et demie, ça allait être tout de même deux putain de semaines et demie.

Nous nous séparâmes lorsque nos deux téléphones sonnèrent…le mien signalant que je devais me diriger vers l'aéroport, le sien que les filles étaient en train d'attendre en bas.

"Je t'aime... beaucoup," soufflai-je, berçant son visage entre mes mains. "M'entends-tu, Mlle Swan ?"

Elle hocha la tête, reniflant un peu. "Je t'aime aussi."

Je soupirai, pensant qu'elle était de plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je la regardais, qu'elle riait, était pensive... ou comme maintenant, en pleurs. "Ne pleure pas amour. Ce n'est rien, tu te souviens ?"

Elle hocha la tête, se penchant contre mes mains alors que j'essuyai délicatement ses larmes. "Appelle-moi quand tu atterris ?" dit-elle en se levant.

"Certainement," jurai-je, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules en ramassant nos sacs. "Et demain pour ton vrai anniversaire, également... et tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

"Et e-mail, texto ..."

"… pigeon voyageur." Nous rîmes tous les deux en même temps.

Lorsque nous descendîmes je lâchai un soupir de soulagement voyant Rose et Alice dans le hall. Je savais que dès que je serai parti, ma fille se lâcherait, qu'elle gardait son sang-froid pour moi. Je les étreignis, incapable de lâcher la main de Bella pour le moment, pour les remercier de leur aide. Leur expression montrait qu'elles savaient qu'elle avait besoin d'elles. Alice offrit de demander au valet de ramener ma voiture de location pour moi devant l'hôtel.

Me tournant vers Bella, je pris son visage entre mes mains. "Pas de larme, ma douce," murmurai-je, embrassant son front. "Ça me fait mal de te voir pleurer. C'est la dernière fois. Tu sais cela non ?"

Elle hocha la tête, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Dis-le, Bella. Dis-le, et pense-le vraiment," ordonnai-je doucement.

"La dernière fois," dit-elle, en souriant enfin.

Je souris, enroulant mes bras tout autour d'elle et la serrai fort. "Tu es courageuse."

Avec un peu plus de "tu vas me manquer" et "Je t'aime," je la reposai finalement par terre.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front, en chuchotant, "Prépare-toi, Isabella...je pisse sur la cuvette… je te le dis ..."

Son ricanement se transforma en rire plus adorable que jamais. "Tais-toi, Edward. Juste ... appelle-moi quand tu atterris."

Mon "Oui, madame" sortit avec un petit rire, j'embrassai ses lèvres rapidement et pris mes sacs, me séparant d'elle pour ce que je savais être la dernière fois.

…

* A journey pendant : un pendentif qui symbolise les épreuves que deux personnes ont dû affronter pour arriver à être ensemble.


	145. Ch 143 - Bella

.

**143 - Bella**

**Seattle… dimanche 12 septembre 2010 à 13 h 36**

"Oui nous ferons cette promenade souterraine quand les gars seront rentrés," dis-je à Alice et Rose avant de récupérer mon soda et d'en prendre une petite gorgée avec la paille. Nous étions rentrées chez moi pour me permettre de poser mes affaires et de me changer avant de nous diriger vers l'un de nos cafés préférés où nous pourrions déjeuner. Je n'avais pas commandé parce que nous avions pris un brunch avec Edward avant qu'il ne parte pour l'aéroport.

"Ça me parait bien, "dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

Alice me regarda un peu de travers. "C'est le métro ? Ce n'est pas sale, il n'y a pas d'araignées pas vrai ?"

Je ris en hochant la tête. "Non ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas de ramper dans une grotte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Alice."

Mon téléphone bipa indiquant que j'avais un nouveau message. Et quand je le sortis de ma poche je souris.

_E : je viens juste de monter dans l'avion et je voulais t'envoyer ce message avant d'éteindre le téléphone. Merci pour ce week-end stupéfiant, ma douce. Je t'aime._

Peu sûre qu'il recevrait la réponse avant d'atterrir à Tampa je tapai et l'envoyai.

_B : Bon vol chéri. Et Edward. Merci pour le meilleur week-end de toute ma vie, vraiment. C'était de loin mon meilleur anniversaire. Appelle quand tu atterris. Xoxo_

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et levai les yeux en souriant et grimaçant. "Edward est dans l'avion."

"Finalement vous êtes sortis tout le samedi ?" Rose secoua la tête en souriant. "Moi qui pensais que vous ne sortiriez pas du tout de la chambre !"

Je ris. "Il voulait absolument sortir et faire du tourisme. En plus je pense que si nous étions restés plus longtemps dans la chambre j'aurais été incapable de marcher aujourd'hui."

Alice sourit en grimaçant. "Chanceuse," taquina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. "Je prévois de marcher comme un cow- boy dans les jours qui suivront leur arrivée. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas marcher mais ça en vaudra le coup."

En faisant un signe de tête pour montrer son accord Rose dit, "Alice et moi avons déjà préparé le lundi et mardi. Franklin va s'occuper de ma classe comme il le fait toujours quand je m'absente." Guy Franklin était l'enseignant qui était parti à la retraite et que Rose avait remplacé, il travaillait à présent dans un magasin automobile et il aimait bien revenir et aider Rose quand elle était malade ou qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là pour une raison ou une autre. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, le vieil homme était plus qu'un mentor pour elle, il était comme une figure paternelle.

"Ouais," dit Alice. "Ils vont aussi me trouver un remplaçant. Tu as demandé ?"

La semaine dernière elles l'avaient mentionné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles le faisaient parce qu'il leur fallait deux ou trois jours de congé à chaque fois que les gars revenaient. Mais c'était la première fois que j'avais une raison de le faire moi aussi.

"Enfer oui," leur répondis-je en souriant et grimaçant. "Shelly a même cligné de l'œil quand je suis passée au bureau l'autre jour. Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait pensé que j'allais venir puisque tu étais déjà allée la voir."

Alice finit de manger et s'appuya contre le mur. "Comment avancent les choses avec l'organisation du mariage ?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Bien apparemment. Leah a dû aller essayer sa robe pour être sûre qu'elle lui va. Sue doit m'avoir envoyé un mail pour me tenir au courant. Je ne les ai pas regardés depuis vendredi."

"On a prévu d'y aller le vendredi avant le mariage, c'est ça ?" Rose tendit sa carte de crédit au serveur et sourit avant de se retourner vers moi pour attendre ma réponse.

"Oui, je pense. J'ai déjà dit à l'école que je ne serai pas là le vendredi à cause du mariage de mon père."

"Le lundi est un jour normal," nous rappela Alice. "Donc il ne doivent pas appeler de remplaçant pour ça. Je leur dirai ça demain." Elle fit un petit sourire satisfait. "Es-tu prête à ce que Charlie rencontre Edward ?"

En soupirant je fis un signe de tête. "Je suis fin prête," leur dis-je honnêtement. "Il va aimer Edward. Je sais qu'il l'aime déjà c'est pourquoi quand il le verra directement, il sera très heureux."

Quand le serveur ramena la carte de Rose elle signa rapidement le reçu et nous sortîmes du box.

"Courses ?" demanda Alice en nous regardant.

"Bien sûr," sourit Rose en haussant les épaules. "Je veux m'acheter un nouveau jeans et des baskets."

Je ris en faisant un signe de tête. "Je veux m'arrêter à Victoria Secret aussi. Je veux surprendre Edward la prochaine fois sur sKyPe."

"Oooh !" fit Alice. "Bonne idée. Je le ferai aussi." Elle me poussa l'épaule et me tira vers la porte du café. "Avec Jasper idiote, pas Edward !"

En riant nous nous entassâmes dans ma voiture et dès que nous fumes attachées je sortis du parking pour me diriger vers le centre commercial.

ooo

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : dimanche 12 septembre 2010 à 20 h 14

Reçu : dimanche 12 septembre 2010 à 23 h 14

Sujet : journée amusante avec les filles.

Hé chéri !

Tu ne le recevras pas avant que tu sois rentré - je sais - mais je suis assise ici devant la télé et je me suis rendue compte que je voulais que tu aies quelque chose quand tu arriveras.

J'ai passé une assez bonne journée avec les filles. Nous sommes allées poser mes affaires à la maison, j'ai pu me changer et ensuite je nous ai conduites dans notre endroit préféré pour déjeuner. J'avais suffisamment mangé au brunch avec toi donc j'ai juste pris quelque chose à boire pendant qu'elles mangeaient et nous avons parlé. Alice a dit que ses parents étaient bien arrivés à Haïti. Je leur avais dit au revoir par téléphone la semaine dernière parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs de leur date exacte de départ donc je n'ai pas eu à aller leur dire au revoir à l'aéroport. Ils ont fait savoir à Alice qu'ils étaient bien arrivés et elle m'a fait la promesse de me donner de leurs nouvelles dès qu'elle en aurait. Elle n'est pas trop inquiète mais je sais qu'elle l'est un peu quand même. Dieu merci il ne reste plus beaucoup à attendre que vous rentriez à la maison… Et ça aide beaucoup

Après manger nous sommes parties faire des courses – j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'argent chez Victoria Street, merci beaucoup… ,) et ensuite j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des enchiladas de poulet pour le dîner. Elles sont parties il y a juste une heure. J'ai revu les corrections qu'Alice avaient faites pour moi sur les devoirs des enfants, je compte juste quand ils ont tout fait, même s'il y a de petites erreurs et Alice le sait. Ensuite je me suis installée pour regarder une nouvelle série qui s'appelle Nikita qui a commencé vendredi. C'est basé sur le film et c'est un remake. Ça me parait bien. Il y a Shane West, il était dans _Deuxième chance et Urgences _et dans l'un de mes films tristes préférés_ Le temps d'un automne_… alors ce soit être une bonne série ;) )

Je sais que je t'ai remercié pour être venu mais il faut que je le dise de nouveau. Quand je t'ai vu devant ma salle de classe j'ai pensé honnêtement que j'allais m'évanouir. Muette n'arrive même pas à décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais. Quand Ryan a dit que l'Armée était à ma porte, c'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de fouet. Il m'a semblé que le temps s'arrêtait. Plus rien n'existait, seulement toi et moi. Et ensuite te voir communiquer avec les enfants comme tu l'as fait ? Ça m'a simplement tué. C'était la chose la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vue. Si nous décidons d'avoir des enfants un jour tu feras un père stupéfiant, Sergent. Vraiment.

Oh je voulais de te demander… tu vas envoyer la plupart de tes affaires ici la dernière semaine où tu seras là-bas ? Pas la peine de faire voyager tes affaires par avion, mis à part un sac et ton ordinateur portable.*Hausse les épaules* Si tu prévois de faire comme ça, avertis-moi.

Bien, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Ton avion va sûrement atterrir bientôt. Je vais me faire du thé. Ça a été un long week-end. Je pense que je vais aller dormir dans pas longtemps après que nous ayons parlé ! ;)

Je t'aime Edward.

Je suis à toi pour toujours,

Bella

ooo

**Seattle… Lundi 13 septembre 2010 à 00 h 08**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mon sommeil et je m'y précipitai en essayant de me réveiller. Edward m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il était coincé à Atlanta à cause d'un problème mécanique et qu'il serait donc en retard.

"…Lo ?" marmonnai-je en louchant sur le réveil pour voir qu'il était tout juste après minuit.

Il y eut un soupir puis la voix douce d'Edward dit, "Hey chérie je suis finalement arrivé."

En bâillant je me réinstallai dans le lit. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois arrivé chez toi."

"Pas chez moi," corrigea-t-il. "Pas encore. Mais dans pas longtemps."

Je souris. "Oui dans pas longtemps. Tu as pris un taxi ?"

Je l'entendis bâiller et ça me fit me rendre compte qu'il était trois heures du matin là-bas.

"Non Jasper m'attendait quand j'ai atterri. Il m'a appelé pour savoir à quelle heure le vol arriverait et puis il est venu quand il a su que j'avais enfin décollé d'Atlanta."

Il bâilla à nouveau, je rigolai doucement. "Va te coucher, Sergent. Tu dois dormir un peu."

"Hummm, je vais y aller de ce pas," dit-il en marmonnant. "Bon anniversaire Bella. Je t'appellerai quand tu auras fini l'école demain, d'accord ?"

"Merci chéri. Ça ira. Mais dors après le travail si tu en as besoin. Nous parlerons plus tard."

"Ok, je t'aime," il bâilla de nouveau en me faisant rire bêtement.

"Je t'aime aussi," répétai-je en souriant. "Bonne nuit Edward."'

Il gloussa. "Bonne nuit, amour."

Quand j'entendis qu'il avait raccroché, j'appuyai aussi sur le bouton pour mettre fin à l'appel et reposai le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Je savais que j'allais me rendormir de suite mais pour le moment je restai étendue là, triste d'être seule mais heureuse car dans moins de trois semaines il serait ici avec moi.


	146. Ch 144 - Edward

.

**144 – Edward**

De : EAMasen

A : Bella Swan

Envoyé : Mercredi 15 septembre 201 26

Reçu : Mercredi 15 septembre 201 26

Sujet : Un de ces jours ...

Salut ma belle,

Hier était un peu la journée de la loi de Murphy . :( Si les trucs peuvent mal tourner alors ils vont probablement le faire.) D'abord ça a commencé par ma tasse de café qui est tombée et s'est cassée dans la cuisine au saut du lit, puis je me suis coupé en me rasant … on aurait pu penser que je m'étais tranché la gorge tellement j'ai saigné… et enfin, l'une de mes recrues s'est blessée sur le parcours du combattant. Heureusement, il a seulement une entorse à la cheville, il lui faudra peu de temps pour se remettre. Oh, pour ne pas mentionner qu'Emmett a cassé l'un des joysticks de sa Xbox, ce qui a abouti à la pire bordée d'injures que j'aie jamais entendue... ce qui est un bon indicatif, parce que je suis dans la putain d'Armée et nous n'avons pas forcément que de bonnes manières. Et pour en finir il a plu des cordes ici… et toute l'allée était couverte de branches, y compris le toit de nos voitures. La société de location sera ravie. O_o

Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas écrit plus tôt. Après t'avoir parlé le jour de ton anniversaire - Je suis heureux que les filles t'aient sortie pour le dîner - j'ai finalement rattrapé la plupart de mon sommeil en retard. Et puis il y avait le _"Mardi, dont nous ne devons pas parler ..."_

Tu me manques tellement que j'en suis malade. ** soupir ** ça me stupéfie d'être devenu aussi dépendant de toi en seulement deux jours et demi trop courts. :(

Revenir à la réalité, travailler, plus les deux gars curieux, bruyants avec lesquels je vis, qui se comportent comme deux vieilles commères me donne envie de rentrer et de me cacher derrière toi. Pour toujours. Sauve-moi ! Je pensais qu'ils n'allaient jamais arrêter quand ils ont aperçu la marque que tu as laissée sur mon cou… merci beaucoup. J'ai dit à Emmett de la fermer. Il ne faut pas détester le joueur, chérie... il faut détester le jeu ! **rire** Des crétins jaloux !

La seule chose qui m'aide à traverser tout ceci est de savoir que Jasper ramènera des cartons afin que nous puissions commencer à emballer les choses dont nous n'avons plus besoin tous les jours. Je comptais envoyer des trucs dans les prochains jours mais je te dirai quand. Nous n'avons plus besoin des trucs comme nos costumes (mon très chaud rendez-vous est à Seattle), et certains de nos films, des photos et la musique peuvent être expédiés aujourd'hui. Et bien que vais détester devoir le faire, je vais probablement expédier mon clavier bientôt :( Il va me manquer la dernière semaine mais par l'enfer, je vais avoir tout cela bientôt, donc je suis sûr que je survivrai.)

Oh, ma douce, je souhaite que tu aies pu voir ton visage quand tu m'as vu à la porte de la classe. Tu étais si belle, un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Je jure devant Dieu. Je ne peux pas attendre pour ces jours où je vais pouvoir venir te chercher au travail et te sortir... ou tout simplement te ramener à la maison et embrasser chaque once de toi. Et te voir au travail ne fait que renforcer ma conviction que je suis terriblement vilain, Mlle Swan...

Etre dans ta classe était à peu près la chose la plus angoissante que j'ai jamais faite et pourtant j'ai fait la guerre. Mdr Ils sont très curieux, amusants et ils n'ont pas peur de demander quoi que ce soit. Rien que la pensée d'être père... honnêtement… juste y penser m'effraie. Être responsable de la vie d'un autre être humain me préoccupe mais je pense à toi et à quel point tu seras étonnante… Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je ne suis certainement pas opposé à discuter de cela dans l'avenir. Mais mon Dieu, je sais qu'elle sera belle... tout comme sa mère.

Je ferais mieux d'aller courir et ensuite de me préparer pour aller travailler. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux le concevoir.

Pour toujours,

Edward

P.S. Par ailleurs, Isabella ... Tu as peut-être eu ton fantasme dans l'ascenseur mais pas moi pas. ** lève les sourcils vers toi** Alors garde cela à l'esprit que le temps est proche. Un jour, je te prendrai, quand personne ne regardera. Je vais arrêter ce fils de pute d'ascenseur et je vais te prendre vite et fort avant que l'alarme ait une chance de sonner. Prends-en note, ma belle.

ooo

**Tampa ... Samedi 18 septembre 2010 à 14 h 32**

Mon téléphone sonna alors que je menaçai Emmett avec mon couteau à steak. Je répondis en même temps que ma menace pour lui sortit de ma bouche.

"J'ai dit que j'allais nettoyer mais tu n'avais pas besoin de salir davantage, connard. Je devrais me débarrasser de cette merde sur ton lit."

Emmett se contenta de rire, en continuant à jouer son jeu vidéo.

"Et tu devrais emballer le reste de ces films. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot, putain, si tu manques le gars d'UPS. Pas un seul," dis-je sèchement.

Le rire de Bella se répercuta dans le téléphone. "Lequel cette fois, bébé ?"

"Emmett," grommelai-je, en marchant dans la cuisine. "Il pensait que ce serait drôle d'ajouter de la crème glacée dans un mixeur déjà en marche. Cette merde est allée partout. Mais les règles de la cuisine font que c'est moi qui nettoie. Merde à lui et à son milkshake."

Bella rit encore. "Je vais dire à Rose qu'il y a du relâchement. Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward."

Je soufflai quelques sons évasifs en coinçant le téléphone entre l'oreille et l'épaule afin de terminer la vaisselle dans l'évier. "Alors... Salut, chérie !"

"Salut, mon beau," ricana-elle. "Donc, je suppose que je ne dois pas demander comment était ta journée."

"C'était très bien jusqu'à ce que je doive nettoyer le chocolat sur le lustre," soupirai-je avec lassitude. "C'est officiel, amour. Je suis prêt à échanger mes colocataires pour quelqu'un de beaucoup plus gentil, plus doux... propre…" Je grognai le dernier mot en serrant les dents quand je trouvai de la crème glacée fondue dégoulinant lentement sur la porte du réfrigérateur.

"Vraiment… maintenant ?" demanda-telle d'un ton sarcastique, et pour la première fois en deux heures, je souris.

"Oui, vraiment. Tu sens meilleur qu'eux. Tu es mieux. Tu es infiniment plus sexy. Ouais, vraiment, vraiment sexy ..." Je ris.

"Et tu ne me torturerais pas avec cette merde dans la cuisine."

Bella rit encore. "Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je pense que nous avons prouvé que nous pouvons foutre assez de désordre, bébé. Cette crème glacée pique ma curiosité."

Le ronronnement de sa voix fit que mon cerveau devint flou pendant un moment et je gémis à l'image qu'elle avait suggérée.

"Ne me taquine pas, Isabella," soufflai-je, souriant à son rire quand je jetai finalement l'éponge - littéralement - dans l'évier de la cuisine… et je marchai dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi.

"Ok, ok," fit-elle en riant. "Alors j'ai bien compris ? Le gars d'UPS va passer aujourd'hui ?"

"Ouais," répondis-je, assis sur le bord du lit. "Les cartons devraient arriver mercredi au plus tard. Dans l'un c'est des films et la musique, amour. Tu peux les ouvrir... vraiment. La plupart sont des choses qui viennent de toi."

"Tu as emballé toutes mes photos ? Tu veux dire, il n'y a plus d'autel Bella dans ta chambre ?" dit-elle avec un rire.

"J'ai gardé mes préférées..." Je ris, regardant la première photo qu'elle m'avait envoyée pendant que j'étais en Afghanistan et celle que nous avions pris ensemble quand elle était ici," mais j'ai les meilleures sur mon ordinateur. Si tu me manques, je peux allumer mon ordi pour les voir."

"Ah ah, que c'est mignon," gémit-elle," mais tu n'as pas tout dit, Sergent. Je sais que l'une des photos sur le piano est ton fond d'écran."

"Une ?" ris-je. "Plutôt toutes. Elles défilent tous les quinze minutes."

"Pervers," souffla-t-elle, et je pouvais l'imaginer roulant ses beaux yeux bruns.

"Seulement pour toi, ma sexy," lui dis-je, en baissant la voix. "Alors, est-ce que tu es libre toute la journée ?"

"En fait, je ne le suis pas", soupira-t-elle. "Je dois préparer les tests et des rapports pour la classe, sans mentionner le manuscrit que je dois finir pour lundi. Mais j'aurais mon téléphone à côté de moi."

"Je t'aime," soupirai-je, "et est-ce pathétique que je souhaite pouvoir être juste là avec toi pendant que tu fais cette merde ?"

"Pas plus pathétique que de souhaiter que tu sois ici en train de jouer du piano pendant que je le fais," répliqua-t-elle avec un rire. "Bientôt, Edward. Quoi ? Une semaine et demie maintenant ? "

"Ouais." Je hochai la tête bêtement dans le téléphone. "Appelle-moi quand tu es en pause. Et tu dois en prendre une, Mlle Swan. Ne te fatigue pas avant que j'arrive comme cela c'est moi qui pourrait te fatiguer."

Je souris au gémissement qui fit écho dans mon oreille.

"Tu es diabolique..." soupira-t-elle. "Et je t'aime pour cela."

"Bien. Appelle- moi plus tard," lui dis-je. "Je dois aller botter le cul d'Emmett. Comment Rose arrive à le supporter, vraiment ? Je veux dire ..."

"Oh, ne le tue pas. Juste ... menace sa Xbox. Ça va le faire bouger," suggéra-t-elle en riant. "Cache tous les jeux."

"Ooh, tu es bonne, ma douce. Merci."

"J'essaie, j'essaie," soupira-t-elle. "Je te téléphone plus tard. Je t'aime."

"Au revoir mon amour."

Je tombai sur le lit avec un gémissement. Ma patience pendant cette attente était officiellement épuisée. J'étais amplement prêt à rentrer à la maison. Le grondement d'un moteur dans l'allée attira mon attention mais ce fut le juron d'Emmett qui me fit asseoir.

"Merde, le gars d'UPS est ici !" hurla-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en marmonnant pour moi-même. "Et moi je suis prêt pour un nouveau colocataire."

…


	147. Ch 145 - Bella

.

**145 – Bella**

De : Bella Swan

A : EAMasen

Envoyé le : 22 septembre 2010 à 13 h 47

Reçu le : mercredi 22 septembre 2010 à 16 h 47

Sujet : Il est arrivé !

Hey chéri !

Les enfants sont au gymnase en ce moment donc j'ai du temps. J'ai appelé miss Mary elle a dit que les cartons sont tous arrivés juste après midi. Elle a ouvert la porte et il y avait le livreur d'UPS qui était là, il a tout déchargé dans le séjour. Elle dit et je cite : " je me suis assurée de garder ta maison en sécurité, Isabella. Je n'ai pas laissé cet homme seul chez toi. Un si bel homme dans son petit short marron ! Si j'avais soixante ans de moins…" (Le livreur ? Il devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans, tout juste du duvet et aussi innocent que le jour de sa naissance. Elle l'aurait mâché et recraché juste après ! MDR) quoi qu'il en soit j'ai hâte d'ouvrir tous ces cartons quand je rentrerai… sauf si tu veux que je t'attende, ce que je suis plus que disposée à faire. Je sais que moi je ne me sens pas chez moi tant que je ne déballe pas mes affaires moi-même. Et si c'est pareil pour toi je serais plus qu'heureuse d'attendre.

J'ai parlé à mon père hier soir, au fait. Il attend avec impatience de te rencontrer dans quelques semaines. Nous irons tous au stand de tir vendredi après-midi. Bon peut-être pas Alice et Rose… ça ne les intéresse ni l'une ni l'autre... peut-être qu'elles viendront… juste pour mater leurs maris. *rigole* Quoi qu'il en soit Charlie a dit que vous iriez pêcher avec lui le samedi matin et ce soir-là ce sera le dîner de répétition, qui ne consiste qu'à emmener tout le monde au restaurant. J'ai insisté pour qu'il me laisse faire la cuisine mais il est têtu *haussement d'épaules* Quoi qu'il en soit, prépare-toi ! ;) Je suis sûre qu'il va te mettre sur le grill lorsque vous serez coincés sur le bateau !

Oh ! Devine sur qui je suis tombée plutôt ? Christopher et sa mère d'accueil. Elle est venue le déposer à l'école, elle a pu parler au principal et j'allais au bureau moi aussi. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras et dit bonjour avant de partir pour sa classe. Il a l'air bien… Tout sourire, les joues bien pleines, des vêtements propres et une lumière dans les yeux que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Kim, sa mère d'accueil m'a demandé si j'avais une minute et comme les enfants devaient aller à la musique je lui ai dit que si elle pouvait attendre une dizaine de minutes, je serais libre.

Une fois les enfants partis nous nous sommes assises et avons parlé. Apparemment sa mère a engagé un avocat. Le père d'accueil est avocat et il a un collègue alors il le lui a recommandé. Le gars travaille bénévolement, ce qui est génial puisqu'elle n'a pas d'argent pour le payer, quoi qu'il en soit elle a demandé le divorce de ce fils de p…. qui est en prison – et qui va aller en désintoxication. Incapable de supporter son mari elle est devenue dépendante à quelque chose (Kim n'a pas dit à quoi et je n'ai pas demandé) Une fois qu'elle ira bien, elle veut avoir un droit de visite tant qu'il vit chez Kim et Dean dans l'espoir que tout cela fonctionne pour pouvoir le récupérer chez elle après que le divorce et la désintoxication soient terminés. Kim a dit qu'ils voulaient bien travailler avec elle et s'assurer que tout était pour le mieux. Christopher est content que sa mère fasse des efforts pour devenir une meilleure maman et une personne en bonne santé et heureuse. Elle lui manque.

Je suis tellement reconnaissante que tout se passe si bien. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour lui l'année dernière. Des cas de ce genre ne se terminent pas toujours bien et c'est vraiment la meilleure solution possible.

Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Je veux préparer les choses pour la prochaine leçon avant que les enfants ne reviennent.

Je t'aime Sergent. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse à propos de tes affaires, d'accord ?

A toi pour toujours,

Bella

ooo

**Seattle…. mercredi 22 septembre 2010 à 15 h 55**

Je soupire en fourrant tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce soir dans mon sac et je sors mon téléphone. La fin de journée a été très occupée et je n'ai pas pu regarder si j'avais reçu quelque chose d'Edward. Quand je vis que j'avais trois messages je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire d'aller d'une oreille à l'autre.

_E: Oui s'il te plait ma douce ! Si tu veux t'attaquer à ranger ma merde je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour m'installer quand je serais à Seattle c'est toi, Bella. Tout le reste ce ne sont que des choses matérielles._

_E : Dis à Charlie que j'ai hâte aussi *grince des dents* les gars m'ont juste dit qu'il nous voulait là-bas à cinq heures du matin, le samedi, pas vrai ? Bon. Mes week-ends à dormir ne commenceront que la semaine suivante._

_E : c'est génial pour Christopher. Son passé mis à part il ressemble vraiment à un petit garçon chanceux. J'écrirai plus dans le mail mais je veux te dire dès à présent combien je suis heureux pour toi et pour lui. Je t'aime ma douce. Nous parlerons ce soir._

Je refermai le téléphone, le glissai dans mon sac, pris mes clés, fermai ma salle de classe et partis pour la maison.

Quand j'arrivai dans l'allée, je fis bonjour à Miss Mary avant de rentrer. Normalement je me serai arrêtée pour discuter mais j'étais impatiente de me changer et de m'asseoir pour m'occuper des cartons d'Edward. J'avais fait de la place sur mes étagères pour ses films et ses livres et j'avais prévu de ranger ses photos, comme ça il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait avec, une fois qu'il serait ici.

Dans dix jours.

Cette pensée me fit rire et je dansai autour de la chambre en culotte pendant un moment pendant que de la musique passait dans ma tête. Finalement j'enfilai un t-shirt et un pyjama, déterminée à me détendre pour la soirée et j'allai dans le séjour.

Edward avait raison, il y avait quatre cartons de soixante centimètres de côté, rangés deux par deux, l'un sur l'autre. Je pris celui de dessus - pas préparée car il était lourd - et l'amenait vers le canapé, le posant par terre devant moi. Je l'ouvris en me servant de ma clé et ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver des livres et des magazines, certains que je lui avais envoyés quand il était encore en Afghanistan. Je les rangeais rapidement, les magazines dans un tiroir de la table et les livres sur les étagères.

Le suivant était plein de CD et de DVD. C'était facile à ranger, ils allèrent sous la table de la télé et de la stéréo.

Des vêtements d'Edward y compris le costume qu'il avait mis quand j'étais à Tampa étaient rangés dans le troisième carton avec un mot.

_Bella,_

_Au cas où tu prendrais la décision de déballer… dans ce carton tout est propre. Il faudra que le costume soit nettoyé à sec car après déballage il va être tout froissé mais tout le reste peut être rangé. Il y a un sac avec deux t-shirts… ils sont propres mais je les ai mis un certain temps pour qu'ils sentent comme moi. Si tu veux les ranger – c'est très bien aussi – mais je voulais que tu aies la possibilité de les porter._

_Je t'aime ma Bella_

_Edward_

Il me connait si bien… j'attrapai le sac sous le papier et le mis de côté puis fis quelques allers et retours jusqu'à la chambre ajoutant les vêtements d'Edward dans ma commode et le placard. Heureusement l'armoire est énorme armoire, pas besoin d'en acheter une autre à moins qu'il le veuille.

Il ne restait qu'un seul carton et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Lorsque je l'ouvris je commençai à rire et attrapai mon téléphone, tapant le numéro d'Edward sans lâcher le contenu du carton.

"Laisse-moi deviner ?" dit-il en lieu et place du message de bienvenue habituel. "Tu as ouvert le carton !"

Je ris et hochai la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. J'enlevai la petite boite rose qui était remplie à ras bord de choses.

"Je l'ai fait," dis-je en tirant des sacs de nourriture pour chaton et de la litière pour chat, les posant à côté du canapé. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Edward rit et je pus entendre la joie et le bonheur dans sa voix, me faisant savoir qu'il était tout aussi excité et soulagé que notre temps loin de l'autre s'achève bientôt.

"Je ne veux pas la moindre excuse pour savoir pourquoi il nous faut attendre pour avoir un chaton. Je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut mais si tu vois que j'ai oublié quelque chose… nous irons l'acheter plus tard."

Je continuai à fouiller dans les affaires, trouvant toute sorte de jouets, un peigne, un collier, des bols pour l'eau et la nourriture et un livre sur _'A quoi s'attendre avec un chaton'_. Il avait même pensé à un griffoir pour que le chat n'abime pas notre moquette ou nos meubles.

"C'est génial," déclarai-je en secouant la tête à ses idioties.

"Bien," soupira-t-il, "C'est si près maintenant, je peux le sentir. Les gars m'ont dit que les filles devaient aussi recevoir leurs cartons aujourd'hui. Notre maison va être sacrément pleine," rit-il.

"Plus sérieusement. J'ai préparé un carton avec mon clavier. Je l'enverrai lundi, je voulais encore le garder un peu. Tout ce qu'il reste à présent ce sont les vêtements pour la semaine, quelques livres, mon ordi portable et les affaires de toilette. Oh et Jasper m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait envoyé tous les trucs que nous avions acheté pour la cuisine à Alice et que vous devriez, mesdames, vous les partager de façon équitable. Comme nous avons tous participé et nous ne savions pas vraiment ce que vous avez à la maison, ce sera à vous de faire le partage."

"Ok, je verrai ça avec elles."

"Bien," dit Edward avant de soupirer. "Raconte-moi, il y a de la place pour toutes mes affaires…"

Je fis passer les affaires pour le chaton sous mes jambes en souriant, en commençant à raconter à Edward le rangement des livres, des films et des autres affaires qu'il m'avait envoyées.

Ooo

Un peu plus d'une heure après mon estomac commença à grogner, me faisant savoir qu'il était temps de poser le téléphone et d'aller préparer à manger.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller," dis-je en soupirant. "Je suis affamée si le lion dans mon estomac est un indice… et il faut que je corrige les maths et les devoirs d'anglais."

"Ça semble… amusant," plaisanta Edward, me faisant rigoler. "Je t'envoie un mail avant de me coucher. Je vais aller tuer quelques zombies ou quelque chose avec les gars. Je t'aime Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi, Sergent. Va leur botter le cul. Ils ont besoin d'être humbles, j'en suis sûre."

Edward rigola. "Tous les jours," admit-il. "Bonne nuit ma belle."

"Bonne nuit chéri."

J'entendis le clic tandis qu'il raccrochait. En souriant, je réunis tous les trucs pour le chat et rangeai la boite dans un coin où elle pourrait rester jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait besoin. Ensuite je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour réchauffer des restes de poulet et de riz de mon dîner de la veille.

Un jour de plus… plus que neuf.


	148. Ch 146 - Edward

**. **

**146 – Edward**

De: EAMasen

A: Bella Swan

Envoyé : Mercredi 22 septembre 2010 à 22 h 34

Reçu : Mercredi 22 septembre 2010 à 19 h 24

Sujet : Mission accomplie !

Salut ma fille magnifique,

J'ai humilié officiellement mes colocataires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent jouer à des jeux de guerre mais _Call of Duty_ n'est pas très différent de la merde que nous avons vécue. Ils se sont faits tuer continuellement. Pas moi ! ;) Et apparemment, nous avons anéanti un pauvre gosse en Australie, qui, si mes calculs sont exacts, aurait dû être au lit ou à l'école ... Je ne suis pas sûr lequel des deux.

Je suis vraiment impatient de rencontrer ton père, ma chérie. Pas tellement pour le fait qu'il va m'interroger mais pour apprendre à le connaître. Je veux me montrer digne de toi à ses yeux. Je sais cela. Et ça ne me dérange pas, ce serait si ça lui était égal que ça m'inquiéterait.

En plus Emmett parle beaucoup de leurs parties de pêche et j'ai impression qu'ils passent de très beaux moments, et si ton père peut tolérer ce bavard, alors je sais que j'ai déjà fait la moitié du chemin ! Mdr

Mais c'est pour le stand de tir que je suis le plus impatient, Isabella. Tout le monde vante tes compétences, du coup je suis impatient de voir cela par moi-même. Emmett et Jasper ont déjà parié que tu vas me botter le cul. :) Ouais, en quelque sorte cette pensée ne me dérange pas. Comment je vois ça ? Si je me fais battre, au moins ce sera par une belle femme. Je présume que cela résoudra la situation de '_mal visé'_ après tout. ** rire **

Je suis tellement heureux pour le petit Christopher, chérie ! Il semble que les choses vont bien pour lui. Si sa mère fait un effort, il sera en grande forme assez tôt. C'est grâce à toi, amour. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu as fait en sorte qu'il se sente en sécurité, qu'il ait quelque chose à manger et qu'il soit retiré d'une situation dangereuse. Je suis fier de toi, et je suis si heureux que tu puisses le voir heureux, en bonne santé et en mesure d'être un enfant à nouveau. J'espère que cela est arrivé à l'étudiant de ma mère il y a quelques années.

Je suis content que tu aies de la place pour toutes mes affaires. Je déteste t'imposer tout cela sans être là pour t'aider. Je te promets que dès que je serai là nous allons faire le tri et jeter ce que nous ne voulons pas ou ce dont nous n'avons pas besoin. Je sais que je dois faire le tri dans les trucs qui étaient au garde-meuble.

Ce qui me rappelle ... J'ai eu des nouvelles de Garrett. Je suppose que Tanya sort avec quelqu'un de l'université - un mannequin pour sous-vêtements ou une merde comme ça. Comment ces deux egos peuvent-ils coexister dans la même chambre ... ou campus, je me le demande ... et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais de toute façon, elle sent le besoin de m'effacer de son existence, du coup elle a fait un carton avec mes trucs qui était encore chez eux. Bella, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre dedans… alors j'ai dit à son père de l'envoyer après que je sois rentré à la maison. Sa mère m'a dit que Tanya est encore assez énervée contre moi et elle veut se débarrasser de tout ce qui peut m'appartenir. Si elle est en colère, elle va être vindicative, je serai très prudent lors d'ouverture de ce carton - pas parce que j'ai quelque chose à cacher mais je veux être sûr de pouvoir expliquer n'importe quelle foutue merde qu'elle a peut-être mis là-dedans. Je la connais ... elle va faire une montagne de rien. Officiellement mes liens avec Chicago seront définitivement défaits. Quelque chose à ce propos me semble libératoire. C'est comme si un poids était enlevé et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment l'expliquer.

Comme le moment se rapproche, je suis de plus en plus impatient d'être à la maison... tout simplement. C'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser la plupart du temps. J'ai failli me faire renverser l'autre jour dans la base, parce que je donnais plus d'attention à ton texto que là où je marchais. ** rire ** Oui, je promets d'être plus prudent ... ne me le dis même pas. Je suis juste ... heureux, ma douce. Bien que… j'ai mes moments de panique… que je vais bousiller des trucs entre nous et le temps semble ralentir bizarrement. Parfois, je flippe, et le temps passe plus vite et je coche un autre jour sur le calendrier mais il y a des moments où je te désire et je jure devant Dieu et tout ce qui est saint… que le temps semble putain s'arrêter.

C'est officiel, mon amour. Tu m'as fait complètement perdre la tête. Je ferais mieux de dormir un peu, ma jolie, mais je t'appellerai bientôt.

Mon cœur est à toi pour toujours,

Edward

ooo

**Tampa ... Lundi, 27 septembre 2010 à 19 h 06**

"Je suis rentré !" tonna Emmett depuis la porte. "Qui a faim ?"

"MOI ! !" Jasper et moi hurlâmes depuis la salle à manger.

Nous étions en train d'emballer mon clavier, son socle et le tabouret pour que je puisse les expédier demain matin. Finissant de scotcher le carton j'empilai tous les cartons vers la porte pour les charger dans ma voiture le lendemain.

"Qu'as-tu pris ?" demandai-je, m'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

"Barbecue," dit Emmett, me tendant une boîte.

Jasper gémit, roulant des yeux avant de foudroyer la boîte comme si c'était le diable lui-même. "C'est officiel," murmura-t-il en grimaçant. "J'en ai complètement fini avec la restauration rapide, le chinois à emporter… et la pizza."

Je ris et hochai la tête, parce que nos placards étaient complètement et totalement vides sauf quelques conserves dans le cellier. Nous avions estimé qu'acheter plus de nourriture, à part quelques boissons serait un gaspillage mais vraiment, je pense que nous étions tous prêts pour de vrais plats cuisinés maison. En fait, nous étions tellement prêts pour cela que c'était une conversation qui avait duré des heures la veille. Les cookies de Bella, la daube d'Alice, les fajitas de Rose ... le thon en cocotte de Bella, le poulet frit d'Alice, la sauce à spaghetti de Rose ... et nous avions continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que rien ne paraisse bon pour le dîner, nous avions tous les trois le mal du pays et de nos filles. En toute honnêteté c'était vraiment pitoyable mais vrai.

Nous étions au début de la fin et je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir que tout soit enfin fini. Nos divagations quotidiennes à propos de travail et des recrues avaient viré vers Seattle et la maison et les projets que nous avions une fois à la maison et avant le mariage de Charlie.

"Je vous ai entendus," grommela Emmett, fronçant les sourcils vers sa pile géante de côtes de porc. "Je vous garantis que Rosie va me faire grossir de 15 kilos la première semaine. Je dois me souvenir d'aller courir... "

Souriant et en agitant une frite devant lui, je dis "Tu m'étonnes. C'est une chose de manger les cookies de Bella alors que nous sommes à l'armée mais ça va en être une autre quand mon cul n'aura plus à se lever à l'aube chaque matin."

"Tu seras debout," répliqua Jasper avec un petit rire et son sourire en coin. "C'est juste une putain d'habitude maintenant. Et tu pourras toujours aller courir après que Bellsy soit partie travailler. Son quartier est assez cool. "

"Et pas de dodo le jour où nous allons partir pêcher, Sergent," Emmett rit, pointant sa fourchette en plastique vers moi. "La torture va commencer très bientôt pour toi."

Je gémis - à leur grand amusement - en secouant la tête. "Ne me rappelle pas ça."

"Hé, arrête !" dit-il en riant. "Je promets que je ferais tout pour que Charlie ne te jette pas par-dessus bord à cause des vilaines choses que tu fais à sa petite fille ... ou au moins je ferais en sorte que tu aies un gilet de sauvetage sur toi s'il le fait… "

Jasper commença à s'étouffer avec ses haricots, donnant à Emmett un coup de poing sur le bras. "On ne doit pas nécessairement parler à Charlie de ces vilaines choses, connard. Ne rends pas cette merde plus difficile, pour Eddie, que ce qu'elle doit être." Son regard sympathique atterrit sur moi. "Crois-moi, ce mec m'a fait suer pendant environ une heure puis il a été parfaitement agréable. Et il aime Alice comme sa fille. Putain, il la connaît depuis que Bella a emménagé avec lui – il a dit que c'était comme avoir deux filles au lieu d'une. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, frérot. Tout se passera bien. Il est franc ... un peu comme Bella, vraiment. "

"Ouais mais je parie que tes fesses vont dormir sur le canapé en bas, pas du tout blottis contre Bella dans sa chambre," ajouta Emmett, souriant comme un diable.

"Très bien," soupirai-je, en haussant les épaules. "Tant que je suis admis dans la maison ..."

Jasper renifla, roulant des yeux. "Ne pense pas que cette femme qu'il va épouser n'est pas venue chez lui pour 'quelques soirées pyjama'… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le chef. "

"Beurk, ça sonne tellement faux," s'étouffa Emmett, lui donnant un regard cinglant. "Les parents ne devraient pas faire ça."

Je ris si fort que la sauce barbecue brûla mon nez.

"Tu n'es pas juste apparu, imbécile," fit valoir Jasper, il tapota mon dos en même temps. "M. et Mme McCarty ont effectivement dû fa…."

"Aïe ! Ne dis pas cela !" cria-t-il, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. "Je ne veux pas l'entendre," chanta-t-il, les yeux fermés.

"Imbécile," murmura Jasper, me regardant. "Oh, je voulais vous dire que les gars nous ont invités à boire un coup vendredi soir avant de prendre l'avion samedi. Ça te dit ? "

"Oh, ouais ? Qui ?" demandai-je, prenant un beignet de maïs dans ma bouche.

"Thompson et Rodriguez mais surtout Wells. Il est assez excité parce que sa jambe est guérie," répondit-il.

Je pris une profonde respiration et soufflai lentement. "Ouais, ça me va," je savais que Wells n'avait pas encore oublié que l'incident en Afghanistan avait failli nous envoyer de l'autre côté et il voulait juste célébrer le fait que nous étions encore en vie tous les deux. "Certainement. Laisse-moi savoir quand et où."

Je mangeai une autre côte en silence, en repensant à cette explosion et comment ça avait tout changé entre Bella et moi. Elle avait montré à quel point elle pouvait être une femme magnifiquement forte et moi, j'avais laissé tomber le dernier de mes murs, en lui disant je t'aime pour la première fois. Sortant mon téléphone de ma poche, je ne pus pas résister à l'envie de lui envoyer un message - un de ceux avec lequel nous nous taquinions mutuellement depuis des jours maintenant, parce que nous étions tellement putain prêts.

_E: Je t'aime, ma douce fille. Devine quoi ? ! Seulement 5 jours de plus. J'ai hâte !_


	149. Ch 147 - Bella

**.**

**147 – Bella**

**Seattle… vendredi 1****er**** octobre 2010 à 21 h 26**

"Si je dois avaler une cuillère de crème glacée de plus je crois que je vais éclater," gémit Alice pendant que Rose cherchait un film.

J'opinai en me frottant l'estomac. "Je sais. Je pense que le dernier brownie était de trop."

"Et ensuite ?" Rose tendit L_a proposition_ et _Entre deux rives_.

Alice et moi lui désignâmes sa main gauche et elle accepta le sortant de sa boite.

Nous partagions notre dernière soirée entre filles avant que les garçons ne rentrent – ce qui incluait de la pizza, des taquitos et des nachos pour le diner, des brownies et de la crème glacée pour le dessert, du vin frais et tous les films de Sandra Bullock que nous pourrions voir. Nous avions déjà vu _Miss Détective_ le 1 et le 2 et _Ainsi va la vie _et il nous en restait encore d'autres à choisir.

Une fois de plus je vérifiai mon téléphone… toujours rien d'Edward. Ils étaient tous sortis avec les gars de leur équipe et d'autres personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées sur la base. Edward avait dit qu'il m'appellerait ou m'enverrait un message quand il rentrerait et je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de rester dehors après minuit. Ici il était une heure du matin alors j'espérai l'entendre d'un moment à l'autre.

Pendant que j'attendais, je m'installai avec ma grenade framboise pour regarder Sandra et le beau Ryan Reynolds.

ooo

Une trentaine de minute plus tard, mon téléphone bipa signalant un nouveau texto. Je mis le film en pause et ris quand le téléphone des filles sonna aussi.

"Devinez ? Les garçons en ont fini avec leur sortie," rigola Alice.

Rose et moi hochâmes la tête avant d'aller voir ce que disaient nos téléphones.

_E : Ne parie jamais contre Emmett !_

Je ricanai. Emmett pesait deux fois comme moi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait penser qu'il pourrait le battre.

_B : Oh chéri… je te l'aurais dit. Le seul qui puisse parier contre lui c'est Rose. *Rire* Tu es à la maison ?_

En attendant la réponse Rose éclata de rire et je savais qu'elle savait ce qu'Edward m'avait dit.

_E : pas encore, ils ont pris nos clés. **réfléchis ** Jeff nous pousse. Je souhaite rentrer à la maison pour toi. _

En riant je tapai rapidement.

_B : tu es probablement le meilleur Edward. Tu sembles trop mielleux pour être trop sobre ;)_

_E : je ne me sens pas bien Isabella. Et je te veux. Tu sais ce que je ferais si tu étais ici ?_

Merde… Edward ivre est très excité… et encore beaucoup trop loin de moi.

_B : Et que ferais-tu chéri ?_

_E : t'embrasser te toucher. Ces mamelons roses. Je veux les sucer, leur faire mal. Tu me laisserais faire ?_

Putain…

_B : Hummm, je le ferai. J'adore quand tu joues avec eux…_

_E : c'est bien. Ils sont jolis. **hoche la tête**. Je veux lécher ta chatte. Tu as meilleur goût que toute cette merde que j'ai bu ce soir. J'aurai mieux fait de te boire toi. Hmmm, rien que penser à sucer son clito et te goûter me fait bander. Je souhaiterai que tu puisses me sentir maintenant._

Je grognai avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, me souvenant que je n'étais pas seule quand Alice rit.

"Hey Bella !" Elle sourit quand je la regardai mes joues très chaudes. "Tu es dans le même état qu'Edward. Jasper dit qu'il se fait du bien dans le camion. Tu ferais bien de lui dire de se calmer jusqu'à la maison."

"Merde," marmonnai-je en secouant la tête quand elles rigolèrent.

_B : attends d'être à la maison pour te caresser. Pour moi s'il te plait. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse voir ça – pas les gars -;) _

_E : oups ** souris** Jasper m'a déjà menacé. Je te veux tellement chérie…_

En secouant la tête je répondis rapidement.

_B : je te veux aussi, je sais._

Quelques minutes plus tard une réponse arriva. Juste au moment où je suggérai de continuer à regarder le film mon téléphone bipa de nouveau.

_E : Je ne me sens pas bien _

_B : Combien tu as bu ?_

_E : 6 shots Emmett 8. Salaud. Il ne va même pas vomir et moi on dirait que je vais vomir sur ses chaussures._

_B *rire* Rentre à la maison, prends du Paracétamol, bois de l'eau et va te coucher. Appelle-moi demain matin quand vous partez pour l'aéroport ? Sergent._

_E : Ok Je t'aime._

_B : Je t'aime aussi._

Une fois que mon téléphone fut redevenu silencieux je me réinstallai en secouant la tête et en attrapant la télécommande. "Six shots… il est fou."

Les filles rigolèrent pendant que je relançai le film.

Ooo

Vers cinq heures samedi je sautai partout d'excitation.

Edward avait appelé une heure avant que l'avion décolle, me réveillant trop tôt. J'avais essayé de me rendormir mais j'étais trop excitée. Après avoir tourné et retourné pendant plus d'une heure je m'étais levée, avait enfilé un sweat shirt et étais allée courir. Je m'étais relâchée ces derniers temps mais maintenant qu'Edward serait ici, ce serait bon pour moi d'aller avec lui parfois. D'habitude je courais une fois par semaine donc je doute de pouvoir le suivre mais ce pourrait être amusant d'essayer.

Alice et Rose étaient rentrées chez elles tard puis nous nous étions retrouvées au spa après le déjeuner pour nous faire dorloter et pomponner pour l'arrivée de nos hommes. Nous mettions la touche finale au maquillage et à la coiffure en suivant les conseils d'Alice sur quoi porter.

"Alice je ne vais pas aller à l'aéroport comme si j'allais à une soirée," me plaignis-je. Je fouillai dans mon placard pour en tirer une robe que j'avais acheté la dernière fois. "Voilà ce que je vais mettre. Je suis d'accord pour mettre une robe mais rien d'extravagant."

Celle que j'avais choisie était à manches courtes, portefeuille, avec un décolleté sexy en V sans être vulgaire. Elle m'arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou je pouvais un peu montrer mes jambes, sans dommage.

"Hum elle est jolie," dit-elle en approuvant." Il aimera la couleur." En souriant je haussai les épaules. "Bon d'accord. Mets les nus pieds avec."

Je ris quand elle se tourna vers Rose et commença à discuter de laquelle des trois robes elles devaient mettre.

Une heure plus tard nous nous garions sur le parking temporaire de l'aéroport. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver devant les bagages. Nous avions presque une heure d'avance mais aucune d'entre nous n'avait pu attendre plus longtemps. Mon estomac était noué en regardant les arrivées pour trouver leur vol. Il était indiqué 'à l'heure'.

Quand nous avons su où était le tapis d'American Airlines nous allâmes au bar qui était un peu plus bas. Il serait facile de garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passait d'où nous étions assises. Aucune d'entre nous n'avait voulu manger et je ne savais pas si mon estomac pourrait supporter un café supplémentaire, je savais qu'ils avaient du thé et je pourrais en prendre un… en attendant.

Je faisais les cent pas quand ils annoncèrent l'arrivée du vol d'Edward.

"Bells, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ?" murmura Alice.

Je secouai la tête et soufflai. "Je ne sais pas ! Je suis excitée mais je suppose que c'est parce que tout à coup ça y est. C'est réel maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il trouve qu'on s'ennuie ici et qu'il pense que ça n'aurait pas été comme ça. Je suis anxieuse. C'est génial ! Et s'il ne peut pas gérer cela ? Je sais qu'il m'aime mais que faire si ça ne suffit pas ?"

Rosalie roula des yeux. "Arrête ça ma belle. Cet homme ne pourrait être plus amoureux et plus excité que de venir à Seattle… avec toi."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en songeant au compte à rebours que nous avions fait pendant les deux dernières semaines. "Il semble aussi excité que je le suis…"

"Oui," dit-elle en souriant et en prenant mon bras. "Allez on y va. Allons retrouver nos hommes."

Alice passa devant nous, la jupe de sa robe bruissant autour d'elle comme elle nous conduisit au carrousel à bagages numéro deux. Au moment où nous la rattrapâmes elle rebondissait sur place, ses mains serrées ensemble. Je glissai mon bras libre sous le sien et nous commençâmes à voir arriver la vague des voyageurs par l'escalator.

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais sûre que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Je devais continuer à me rappeler de respirer et de ne pas mordre ma lèvre, de ne pas me faire saigner.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une longue inspiration pour me calmer. Quand Alice cria et serra mon bras plus fort, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Ça me prit un instant pour voir ce qui l'avait autant excitée mais au-dessus des têtes de la foule je les vis… trois casquettes militaires au-dessus de têtes bronzées.

C'était comme si le reste des gens autour de nous avaient disparu. La foule semblait partie tout à coup, tout ce que je pouvais voir était Edward dans sa tenue de camouflage. Avec sa marque de fabrique, son sourire en coin, il laissa tomber le sac de sport qu'il portait en bandoulière sur son épaule et ouvrit ses bras.

Avec un sanglot, je décollai et me jetai dans ses bras.


	150. Ch 148 - Edward

.

**148 – Edward**

**Quelque part au-dessus de Washington ... Samedi 02 octobre 2010 à 18 h 38**

Ding!

_"C'est votre capitaine qui vous parle ... S'il vous plaît attachez vos ceintures de sécurité, nous nous préparons à atterrir à l'aéroport Sea-Tac. Nous atterrirons dans vingt minutes environ. La température aujourd'hui est de dix-huit degrés, avec un minimum de douze degrés. C'est assez nuageux mais il ne pleut pas ... "_

Je regardai par le hublot, en secouant la tête vers la mer infinie de nuages quand nous avons commencé à descendre. Les nuages nous entouraient comme le brouillard dans un film d'horreur. Je m'attendais presque à voir une sorte de monstre voltiger dans les nuages. La Floride était lumineuse, ensoleillée et chaude quand nous étions partis. Trop chaude, vraiment, surtout pour octobre.

Ça y est. Le dernier vol que je prendrais, la dernière fois que je porterais l'uniforme en tant que membre de l'armée des États-Unis. J'avais été libéré avec les honneurs, au vu des galons sur mon uniforme pour mon séjour en Afghanistan et j'avais même eu droit à la Purple Heart* pour mes blessures subies dans l'explosion - quelque chose qui avait été probablement demandé par mon vieux commandant, le Lieutenant Stephens - et enfin, mes papiers de fin de service, qui étaient cachés quelque part au fond de mon sac de sport.

Et putain… c'était la dernière fois que je devais être loin de Bella.

Je pensais à Chicago, à mes parents et même à Tanya alors que Seattle approchait. Je pensais à l'enfant en colère, que j'avais été par rapport à l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. J'avais détesté l'univers entier pour la maladie de ma mère, haï mon père pour avoir abandonné après sa disparition et haï Tanya pour sa trahison. J'avais déversé toute cette haine et colère dans mon travail, en me concentrant sur moi-même et pour garder mes hommes vivants, m'isolant de tout le monde autour de moi.

Jusqu'à Bella.

Le seul fait de penser à elle me fit sourire. Elle était ma douce, forte, belle jeune fille. Elle avait fait de moi un homme meilleur, un homme plus heureux, elle avait souffert de tout cela au cours des derniers mois, démolissant mes murs émotionnels, à s'inquiéter pour moi sans cesse, m'aimer inconditionnellement - ce dernier étant quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis la mort de ma mère. Notre relation a peut-être avancé très vite et était peu conventionnelle mais pas une seule fois cela ne semblait être quelque chose de mal.

Bella m'a donné une famille sur un plateau d'argent, elle m'a donné un sentiment d'appartenance, ce que même l'armée n'a pas été en mesure de faire, elle a rempli ma vie de rires, de sécurité et de personnes pour qui je compte. L'avoir dans ma vie m'a donné une raison de vivre quand j'étais à l'étranger, quelque chose pour booster mon cul pour sortir de MacDill, et maintenant quelque chose pour rentrer à la maison.

Soudain, il fallait que cet avion atterrisse – vite. Je voulais être sur la terre ferme, pas dans cette putain de boîte de conserve et dans ses bras. Et cette merde n'arrivait pas assez vite. Mon genou a commencé à rebondir, mes mains tordaient ma casquette et mes dents mordaient l'intérieur de ma joue.

"Est-ce que tout va bien là, Sergent ?" demanda Emmett de son siège. Nous avions laissé celui entre nous vide.

"Je ne suis plus Sergent," ris-je, haussant une épaule.

"Ah, merde," rit-il, tapant mon bras. "Tu seras toujours Sergent."

Jasper ricana doucement, levant les yeux du livre dans ses mains depuis son siège dans l'allée centrale. "C'est vrai. Nous t'avons appelé comme ça depuis ta promotion. Ça fait trop longtemps pour arrêter maintenant. Il faudra faire avec, mon pote."

Souriant, je regardai par la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas discuter avec eux.

"Donc, ça va ou quoi ?" demanda Emmett.

"Je vais bien," soupirai-je. "Juste ... anxieux, je suppose."

"Comment va la gueule de bois ?" demanda Jasper avec un rire.

Je regardais entre Emmett et lui, qui s'est réveillé juste aussi éméché. "Allez-vous faire voir, tous les deux."

Je suis sûr que ma gueule de bois aurait pu être pire mais malgré mon état d'ébriété, j'avais suivi les instructions de Bella la nuit d'avant. Après avoir vomi, j'avais avalé une bouteille d'eau, pris trois paracétamol et étais tombé dans le lit. Heureusement, j'avais simplement un mal de tête carabiné quand je me m'étais réveillé au son de mon réveil ce matin. J'avais pris plus de paracétamol, pensant que ma tête allait exploser une fois que nous décollerions mais je m'étais endormi à la seconde où l'avion avait atteint sa vitesse de croisière.

Ils rirent mais nous entendîmes tous le bruit que fit le train d'atterrissage en s'abaissant, le crissement des pneus touchant le sol et le ralentissement des moteurs. Nous roulâmes lentement sur la piste, vers le terminal et je laissai échapper un long, profond soupir de soulagement lorsque le pilote parla finalement de nouveau.

_"Merci d'avoir choisi American Airlines et bienvenue à Seattle."_

ooo

Ça sembla prendre diablement plus longtemps d'aller du terminal pour retirer les bagages que dans mon souvenir. Il semblait aussi que nous trois en treillis attirions l'attention. Nous avions été arrêtés, remerciés et salués, félicités de rentrer à la maison par de simples étrangers, des enfants, au point que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas mais vraiment, j'avais juste besoin d'avoir mes mains sur Bella.

Le point de retrait des bagages était déjà plein de gens qui avaient fait le voyage avec nous et de ceux qui étaient venus les accueillir. Emmett et Jasper prirent nos sacs polochons du tapis roulant, simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous ensemble et vraiment difficile à manquer parmi les couleurs sombres des bagages civils.

Putain, je suis un civil. J'ai vraiment besoin de me le rappeler. Je secouai la tête, les yeux douloureux de voir ma Bella. Une petite foule de jeunes adolescents se séparèrent en face de moi et puis… je la vis, toute parfaite en bleu avec des larmes déjà dans ses yeux quand elle courut vers moi.

Laissant tomber mon sac de sport, je l'attrapai facilement et la soulevai du sol. Elle sentait comme le ciel et la maison et ça sentait si bon putain de l'avoir dans mes bras à nouveau.

"Bella," soupirai-je de contentement, me sentant entier pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était, _**enfin !**_

Des larmes chaudes mouillèrent mon cou et je pris son visage, en la serrant toujours contre moi.

"Hey, laisse-moi te voir," murmurai-je, bien conscient que nous avions un assez large public. "Ton beau visage m'a trop manqué. "

Elle rit, tout pleurnicharde et mignonne, en reculant. "Tu es une vision magnifique pour des yeux endoloris, chéri," dit-elle avec les yeux larmoyants et un doux sourire.

Je ris, essuyant quelques larmes avec mon pouce et mettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Toi aussi, ma douce."

Elle enleva ma casquette, posant des baisers sur mon front, mes joues et enfin, mes lèvres, tout en appuyant ses coudes sur mes épaules de chaque côté de mon visage.

"Tu es ici !?" déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, qui étaient plus longs, tout comme elle l'avait demandé.

"Oui, mon amour," lui dis-je, la remettant sur ses pieds mais ne laissant aucun espace entre nous. J'embrassai ses lèvres mais pas aussi complètement que je l'aurais aimé. "Je suis rentré à la maison, Bella."

ooo

Nous étions bruyants, tout le monde parlait en même temps en volant des baisers quand nous entrâmes dans le parking. Les filles avaient pris chacune leur voiture, sachant que nous allions nous voir au mariage du père de Bella. Après les accolades et la promesse que nous nous verrions avant la fin de semaine prochaine, je jetai mes affaires dans le coffre de Bella.

Le trajet était confortable, nous avons essayé de rattraper ces dernières semaines de séparation. Nous avons ri à propos de mes fesses ivres la nuit d'avant et puis elle m'a parlé de sa nuit avec les filles et dit que le carton de Tanya était déjà arrivé, en dépit de ma demande qu'elle attende un peu.

"Et alors ?" demandai-je, grimaçant.

"Je n'ai pas ouvert celui-là. Jamais, Edward." Elle rit, secouant la tête. "Elle l'a probablement envoyé plus tôt afin que la merde qu'elle a mise là-dedans me tue."

En riant, je pris sa main et en embrassai chaque doigt, incapable de supporter de ne pas la toucher en ce moment.

"Elle est méchante mais pas vraiment du genre à menacer avec une bombe, ma douce."

"Peu importe, bébé," rit-elle. "Ce carton est tout à toi et il est dans la chambre avec le reste de tes affaires."

"Elle voit quelqu'un. Je suis juste une partie embarrassante de son passé," gloussai-je.

"Embarrassant, mon cul," marmonna Bella, tournant dans une rue résidentielle avec un regard sombre.

"Nouvelle règle," grognai-je à son oreille, en corrigeant le volant quand elle fit une embardée. "Discuter de Tanya n'est pas autorisé à l'intérieur de la maison ... au moins pour le reste de la nuit," commandai-je, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. "Ton doux cul, cependant, peut être discuté tout le temps, amour. "

"OK," gémit-elle, me bousculant doucement "mais tiens-toi tranquille avant que je touche la boîte aux lettres de Miss Mary !"

Ma tête se tourna vers les maisons sur notre droite et je m'assis bien droit. Bella se gara dans l'allée d'une petite maison jaune avec du gazon vert autour. Les arbres, qui commençaient déjà à montrer leurs couleurs d'automne, sur le côté, les branches basses surplombaient l'avant de la porte. Elle avait laissé les lumières allumées à l'intérieur. Je pouvais voir mon piano par la fenêtre de la pièce au coin de la maison et un sentiment différent de tout ce que j'avais connu auparavant me pénétra.

"C'est petit …" murmura Bella, semblant nerveuse.

"C'est parfait," répliquai-je, arrachant mon regard de ma nouvelle maison pour le poser sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais là.

Elle rit, prenant mon visage entre ses mains. "Ça reste petit, Edward," répéta-t-elle avec un rire. "Tiens," dit-elle, cherchant dans son sac à main. Elle laissa tomber un jeu de clés dans ma main, les désignant l'une après l'autre. "Porte d'entrée, porte de derrière, le garage."

"Et ça ?" Je ris, tenant le porte-clés avec le mot 'Sergent' sur elle. "Je ne suis plus Sergent. J'ai dit aux gars que …"

"Tais-toi," murmura-t-elle en embrassant mes lèvres. "Tu seras toujours mon Sergent."

Et ça clôtura le sujet du surnom immédiatement, parce que j'étais à elle, totalement.

Elle sortit de la voiture et je la suivis, laissant mes affaires dans le coffre. Marcher sur le porche était une expérience surréaliste encore que réconfortante car il m'avait semblé que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Je le voulais, en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne savais pas si je dormais encore dans l'avion ou pas.

"Je suis sûr que Miss Mary va se faire connaître demain, donc prépare-toi pour cela," radota Bella, donnant à la maison d'à côté un regard plein de bienveillance.

"Je suis sûr que je survivrai, chérie," ris-je, sortant les clés, mais je m'arrêtai, inclinant son menton afin qu'elle rencontre mon regard. "Es-tu prête pour cela?" demandai-je, ma voix sincère, parce que c'est un grand pas dans nos vies ensemble.

Le sourire sur son visage magnifique était à couper le souffle. "Oui," dit-elle en riant. "Ouvre cette satanée porte, Edward. Je te voulais ici à la seconde où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais."

"Embrasse-moi d'abord, ma douce," lui dis-je avec un petit sourire, son visage entre mes mains.

Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser qui était nouveau, un peu nerveux et sexy que je pouvais à peine gérer debout sur ce porche. Gardant son front appuyé contre le mien, elle se tourna légèrement pour guider ma clé dans la serrure.

Poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir, elle m'embrassa à nouveau. "Bienvenue à la maison, Sergent."

…

*La Purple Heart (de l'anglais : cœur violet) est une médaille militaire américaine, décernée au nom du Président des États-Unis, accordée aux personnes blessées ou tuées au service de l'armée américaine après le 5 avril 1917.


	151. Ch 149 - Bella

.

**149 – Bella **

**Seattle… samedi 2 octobre 2010 19 h 52**

J'étais incapable de ne pas lui donner un autre baiser avant qu'il ouvre littéralement la porte de notre avenir. J'étais tellement excitée de l'avoir ici… de l'avoir à la maison… que je pouvais tout juste le supporter. Mon monde se réduisait à lui pour le moment, nous étions front contre front et j'essayai à l'aveugle d'approcher sa main vers la serrure de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle fut déverrouillée et que la poignée tourna je lui donnai un petit coup de coude et caressai le petit sourire sur ses lèvres avec les miennes.

"Bienvenue à la maison Sergent."

Edward fit un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Le bonheur que je vis sur son visage me coupa le souffle et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire de même en me tournant dans ses bras et en entrant dans la maison. Sa main était sur ma hanche. Dès que le clic de la fermeture retentit dans la petite entrée, son autre main se posa sur mon autre hanche et il se rapprocha, appuyant son corps contre le mien.

Je pris un moment pour regarder autour essayant de voir la maison d'un nouveau point de vue. L'entrée ouvre directement sur le séjour, que j'avais laissé allumé pour ne pas que nous arrivions dans une maison plongée dans l'obscurité. C'était un peu trop plein avec mon mobilier et celui que j'avais reçu d'Edward. Je savais que la peinture avait besoin d'être rafraichie – elle était de couleur crème et j'avais nettoyé les murs une quinzaine de jours auparavant mais ça n'avait pas été repeint depuis que j'avais déménagé ça faisait deux ans. Pourtant … il était à la maison.

"Donc ceci est _notre_ séjour, "dis-je, brisant enfin le silence et en insistant sur le _notre _dans la description.

Edward bougea et se mit à côté de moi, gardant un bras autour de ma taille pour me tenir contre lui. "Honnêtement c'est juste comme je l'imaginais, " dit-il en regardant la pièce. "Je veux dire je l'ai vu un peu sur ton ordinateur mais le voir en vrai est quelque chose de tout à fait différent."

Il nous dirigea vers la télé en regardant les photos dans les cadres que j'avais disséminés sur les étagères – tous les deux, mes amis, Charlie, Renée, Phil… et enfin l'une de lui et de ses parents qu'il m'avait envoyé pour que je la garde. Avec un seul doigt, il traça le cadre avec légèreté, tristesse, regret et des flashs d'amour sur son visage.

"Merci, "murmura-t-il tranquille. "Cela signifie beaucoup de la voir ici avec toutes tes photos importantes."

"Elle est importante aussi Edward," lui dis-je honnêtement. "C'était ta famille. Ceci est ta maison à présent. Tu mérites d'avoir ta famille, ici, avec toi."

Il m'attira plus près de lui, me posant un baiser sur le haut de la tête, avant d'exhaler une respiration longue et tremblante.

Après avoir regardé ce mélange de photos et de musique, il continua d'avancer dans la pièce regardant les autres photos que j'avais accrochées au mur, le vieux quilt de ma grand-mère était posé sur le dos du canapé, les livres éparpillés sur le bout de la table.

Enfin il caressa le cuir usé du vieux fauteuil de son père. Je lui laissais le calme dont il semblait avoir besoin. Je savais que voir les affaires de ses parents ramènerait des souvenirs, bons et mauvais et s'il avait besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça, je voulais le lui donner. Après tout il était ici maintenant, nous avions tout le temps que nous voulions.

"Il va bien ici, pas vrai ?" songea-t-il à voix haute, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers moi. Il m'embrassa doucement et murmura contre mes lèvres, "Merci d'avoir fait rentrer mes affaires dans ta maison ma belle."

Je souris et pris son visage dans ma paume, caressant sa joue avec mon doigt, "_Notre_ maison maintenant, tu te souviens ?"

Il sourit en hochant la tête. "Notre maison. Tu m'en montres davantage ?"

En riant doucement je m'éloignai de lui et lui pris la main. "Alors viens. La salle à manger est de l'autre côté."

Il prit ma main et nous avançâmes dans la salle à manger, avec ses lumières vertes et ses murs blancs, la table en bois sombre et les chaises recouvertes de tissu vert. J'aimais cette pièce simplement à cause de la couleur de la peinture mais avec le bureau du père d'Edward c'était définitivement trop petit.

"Notre salle à manger," dis-je même si c'était inutile.

Il rit en secouant la tête. "Il va falloir trouver un autre endroit pour ce bureau. Sinon nous pourrons trouver un petit box pour le stocker."

Il me conduisit vers lui faisant courir sa main libre sur le dessus un peu comme il l'avait fait avec le fauteuil.

"Irina m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de moi assis derrière lui faisant semblant d'être mon père…" Il se frotta le visage avec sa main et soupira. "Je ne m'en souvenais pas jusqu'à tout à l'heure, en train de faire cela ça, je veux dire je me suis souvenu m'être assis dans ce grand fauteuil, j'étais petit, mes pieds se balançaient dans le vide et … je faisais semblant de faire un discours."

Il rit en secouant la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais qu'il faisait… des discours. Je m'asseyais aussi dans un autre fauteuil alors qu'il répétait ses plaidoiries donc à l'époque c'est tout en quoi consistait son travail dans mon esprit."

"Un jour avant qu'il rentre du travail je voulais faire comme si j'étais un grand homme faisant un discours. Donc je montais dans le fauteuil et babillais, discutant du nettoyage de ma chambre ou de manger mes petits pois au diner ou autre chose, j'en suis sûr – quand il est arrivé par la porte je me souviens avoir commencé à me lever et il a secoué la tête en me disant de continuer et il s'est assis de l'autre côté du bureau où c'est moi qui m'asseyais pour le regarder d'habitude…. Il m'a écouté jusqu'à ce que je sorte précipitamment." Il tapota le bureau puis se retourna vers moi. "C'est mon souvenir le plus lointain de mon père. Je ne pas croire que je m'en souviens. Je devais avoir… quatre ans."

Mes yeux commencèrent à devenir un soupçon humides et j'allais vers eux avant que les larmes ne commencent à tomber mais Edward fut plus vite, utilisant sa main libre pour les essuyer avant qu'elles ne mouillent mes joues. Je me tournai et pressai ma joue contre sa paume, appréciant la chaleur et le poids de sa main.

"Je t'aime," lui dis-je, en levant mes yeux pour rencontrer les siens. "Nous trouverons un moyen de le garder ici. Nous avons besoin d'un bureau de toute façon. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans un box de stockage."

Edward laissa tomber ma main et prit mon visage en coupe en penchant sa tête. "Je t'aime aussi ma douce. Merci."

Avant que je puisse lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me remercier, il caressa mes lèvres une fois, deux fois puis finalement les prit pour un baiser chaud qui me mit toute à l'envers. Je sentis le t-shirt de sa tenue rugueuse sous mes doigts en glissant mes mains de son torse à ses épaules. Son souffle était chaud et avait un goût sucré comme celui de la menthe, alors qu'il ouvrait mes lèvres avec sa langue. Nous grognâmes tous les deux tandis qu'il inclinait ma tête pour m'embrasser plus intensément.

Quand il se recula pour respirer il n'alla pas bien loin. Son front posé contre le mien, il rigola, son air se mélangeant au mien. "Montre-moi le reste de la maison, Isabella le reste de la visite devra attendre jusqu'à demain… ou la semaine prochaine," finit-il avec un sourire.

Je souris et l'embrassai légèrement avant de le faire avancer en prenant sa main. "Tu vas aimer la suite…"

La cuisine était la raison principale pour laquelle j'avais choisi cette maison quand j'avais cherché un endroit pour vivre. La maison en elle-même était plus vieille que ce que j'aurais voulu mais le couple à qui elle appartenait avant avait dû déménager car leur famille s'agrandissant elle était devenue trop petite mais ils avaient récemment rénové la cuisine. Les placards étaient en bois léger, l'électroménager en acier inoxydable et les plans de travail étaient tous en granit sombre. Il y avait un grand ilot qui abritait l'évier et me laissait beaucoup de place pour travailler.

Sur l'ilot était posé le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour Edward. J'avais cherché pendant des semaines pour trouver le cadeau parfait de bienvenue.

"_Notre _cuisine," annonçai-je insistant sur 'notre' encore une fois.

"Elle est géniale, Bella," dit Edward en regardant autour de la pièce. "J'aime les tabourets autour de l'ilot." Il montra le piano sur le comptoir et me demanda la voix amusée, "Pourquoi diable as-tu un piano dans la cuisine?"

En riant je dis. "Il est petit chéri. Ce n'est pas comme si je mettais ton grand piano dans ma cuisine." En le poussant de l'épaule, je lui dis. "Allez regarde. Appuie sur la touche du milieu."

Quand il le fit, la première note de la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven sortit et le couvercle s'ouvrit révélant les cookies que j'avais faits ce matin.

"Oh putain…" grogna-t-il doucement et en prenant un cookie au beurre de cacahuète. "Où diable as-tu trouvé ça ?" Avant que je puisse répondre il enfourna le cookie en entier en grognant et en mâchant.

Je ris de nouveau à cet adorable gamin et je répondis. "Sur internet. En Chine, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir l'acheter alors…"

Il secoua la tête et prit un autre biscuit. "Putain, il va falloir que je courre un peu plus chaque jour, ou alors je ne rentrerai plus dans mon pantalon," rit-il en mangeant.

Quand il m'embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées et des miettes restèrent sur ma bouche. Je les léchai et vis ses yeux s'assombrir.

"Isabella," grogna-t-il et d'un seul coup il me tira contre lui et posa ses mains sur ma taille, me souleva et me posa sur le plan de travail.

J'ouvris mes jambes, le tirant entre elles pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser. Il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses sous la robe, s'arrêtant quand ses pouces atteignirent le satin de ma culotte. Avec les yeux noirs, on aurait dit des piscines d'encre, il me regarda en respirant vite.

"Je te veux tellement," souffla-t-il en caressant le tissu. "Tu jouirais pour moi ? Juste ici, maintenant. Je veux que tu jouisses. Ça fait trop longtemps."

En haletant, je hochai la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il repoussait le tissu et glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

"Putain," siffla-t-il. "Tu es tellement mouillée chérie…"

Je le savais…. Je pus tout juste l'entendre alors qu'il commença à me caresser, bougeant ses doigts, les faisant presque ressortir puis les faisant rentrer à nouveau.

Son autre main bougea et son doigt caressa mon clito. Quand il recourba ses doigts et tapa contre mon point G en même temps qu'il pinçait mon clitoris je tremblais autour de lui.

"Oh Seigneur !" criai-je alors que des étoiles explosaient derrière mes paupières. Je serrai ses doigts si fort pendant un moment que je craignis de lui faire mal mais le plaisir m'emporta complètement et je perdis toute trace de pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il retire finalement ses doigts.

J'étais toujours à bout de souffle quand il se mit les doigts dans la bouche et commença à les sucer en gémissant.

Quand je pus enfin respirer à nouveau, je ris en secouant la tête. "Tu pourrais avoir à courir encore plus si cela est ma récompense chaque fois que je te fais des biscuits."

Il rit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je me goutais sur ses lèvres et sa langue – tarte et terre mais pas tout à fait désagréable.

"Allez," dit-il une fois que nous nous fûmes séparés. "Il y a une autre pièce que je veux voir avant que tu me fasses visiter la chambre de façon très détaillée," taquina-t-il, un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me remit sur mes pieds et sourit à nouveau quand je chancelai sur mes pieds pendant un moment.

"Suis-moi Masen," lui dis-je, en lui prenant la main et en sortant de la cuisine.

Nous traversâmes la salle à manger et le salon puis partîmes dans le couloir jusqu'à la bibliothèque. J'avais fermé la porte alors ça allait être théâtral même s'il avait déjà vu les photos et la pièce à travers la fenêtre en arrivant par l'allée.

"Allez avance," dis-je doucement sachant que c'était cette pièce qu'il attendait le plus de voir.

Il tendit la main et tourna la poignée, poussant la porte doucement pour ne pas qu'elle cogne contre le mur. Il était très calme en entrant et en me tirant derrière lui. Une fois à l'intérieur il nous fit arrêter au centre de la pièce, gardant sa main dans la mienne en se retournant lentement, regardant toutes les étagères, la causeuse… mais il se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano à queue qu'on voyait par les portes.

"Tu jouerais pour moi ?" demandai-je, voulant ça plus que tout le reste à cet instant.

Il hocha la tête, me tirant avec lui comme il allait au piano et s'installait sur le banc. Une fois assis face au clavier il tapota le siège à côté de lui, me demandant de m'y asseoir pendant qu'il jouerait.

Il souleva le couvercle et passa ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires presque avec révérence. "Il est surement désaccordé," murmura-t-il en s'excusant.

Je secouai la tête en mordillant ma lèvre avant d'admettre l'autre surprise que j'avais pour lui. "Je l'ai fait accorder la semaine dernière… j'ai demandé à la prof de musique à l'école de me conseiller quelqu'un," je le rassurai. "Elle m'a donné le nom du gars qui fait ça pour les pianos de l'école et aussi pour celui qu'elle a chez elle." Je fermai ma bouche avant de délirer davantage.

"Oui ?" Edward prit une inspiration et puis fit quelques gammes, en hochant la tête et en souriant. "C'est parfait. Merci mon cœur."

Il regarda les touches et commença à jouer. Je reconnus le morceau qu'il avait écrit pour sa mère. Il était magnifique et je pouvais dire qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui quand il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans la musique.

Quand les dernières notes résonnèrent des larmes silencieuses coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues.

"Oh Bella, "murmura-t-il. "Viens là mon cœur."

Avec son aide je grimpai sur ses genoux, à cheval sur ses cuisses et reposant mon front sur son épaule.

"C'est si beau," marmonnai-je dans son cou.

Sa seule réponse fut de resserrer ses bras autour de moi et de poser un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Après un instant je demandais, "Tu jouerais le mien ?"

Il rit, me fit basculer de ses genoux en nous séparant délicieusement.

Avec un grognement il reposa ses mains sur le clavier et commença à jouer. Ça commença doucement puis ça se changea en notes rapides et lumineuses. Je pus sentir chaque bribe de tension le quitter quand je m'accrochai à lui en écoutant le morceau qu'il avait juste écrit pour moi.

Quand il eut fini, je murmurai, "Encore une fois…"

Cette fois je ne pus garder mes lèvres pour moi. Je le sentis dur et prêt, il poussait son intimité contre moi et sachant qu'il allait maintenant rester avec moi me donna envie de lui. Pendant que la musique continuait et s'amplifiait, je posai des baisers sur son cou, suçant doucement sa pomme d'Adam quand je mordis doucement la peau de sa mâchoire il cessa brusquement de jouer et se leva me prenant dans ses bras repoussant le banc sur le plancher.

"Ça suffit," marmonna-t-il en se pencha pour m'embrasser fort et rapide. "Par où est la chambre ?"

Je ris ma tête retombant et je dis, "Tu sors et à droite au bout du couloir."

Je riais toujours quand il éteignit la lumière avec son coude et nous fit sortir rapidement pour aller dans la chambre.


	152. Ch 150 - Edward

**. **

**150 – Edward **

**Seattle ... Samedi 2 octobre 2010 à 21 h 01**

Seigneur Tout-Puissant ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus. C'était tout simplement trop putain - la maison, le mélange de mes affaires avec celles de Bella, le son qui venait de mon piano et la sensation d'elle dans mes bras pendant que je jouais.

Je portais une fille très amusée dans le couloir, incapable de ne pas rire avec elle. La joie pure d'être enfin réunis - définitivement - nous rendait pratiquement ridicules. Mais putain, je la voulais. J'avais l'impression de ne pas m'être enfoui au plus profond d'elle depuis des années et pas juste depuis deux semaines et demie.

Il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait voir la chambre mais ma bite protesta et en ce moment c'était elle qui décidait car elle était concentrée sur les petits doigts agiles qui tiraient sur ma chemise, la tirant de mon pantalon et la déboutonnant. Elle se tendait contre mon pantalon pour s'approcher de la chaleur et de l'humidité qu'elle percevait pendant que de fortes jambes serraient fort le tour de mes hanches.

Je n'allai pas plus loin que la porte avant que la langue, les lèvres et les dents de Bella n'envahissent ma peau, ma mâchoire, mon cou et ma gorge. Avec un grondement dans la poitrine, je l'appuyai contre le bois dur de la porte, en utilisant l'effet de levier pour m'écraser contre elle, ma main tirant sur ses cheveux pour amener sa bouche sur la mienne.

Avalant son doux gémissement, je l'embrassai rudement. Je voulais tellement faire cela correctement dans son lit - bon sang, notre lit - mais quand sa bouche s'ouvrit pour moi, j'étais juste putain cuit. Heureusement, Bella avait juste un peu plus de bon sens que moi en ce moment.

"Edward," marmonna-t-elle contre mes lèvres, souriant quand je soufflai et l'embrassai pour la faire taire. "Chéri," ricana-t-elle, saisissant mon visage. Appuyant mon front contre le sien, elle chuchota, "Je te veux dans mon lit. S'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas d'idée combien de temps j'ai attendu ... "

Haletant fortement, je hochai la tête. "Notre lit," la corrigeai-je.

Son sourire était si foutrement beau, rempli de tellement d'espoir et d'amour et de promesse que je me forçai à ralentir. Nous avions tout le temps aujourd'hui. Je pouvais certainement savourer ce moment.

"Ouais," souffla-t-elle, toujours souriante.

J'embrassai ses lèvres rapidement avant de bouger de la porte mais putain je refusai de la laisser descendre de mes bras. "Ouvre la porte et montre-moi," ordonnai-je, la voix rauque plus que je ne le pensais mais elle se pencha vers le bas et tourna la poignée.

Rentrer dans sa chambre c'était tout simplement comme entrer dans son cœur. Sa présence dégoulinait pratiquement le long des murs. Son parfum emplissait la pièce, me rendant encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai les petites choses - mes chaussures à côté des siennes, mes vêtements suspendus à côté des siens, même mon costume déjà nettoyé à sec pour le mariage de Charlie, suspendu sur le crochet de la porte du placard. Il y avait des photos de nous deux en Floride partout, la plus grande juste au-dessus de la chaise dans le coin. Une pile de livres ici, son ordinateur portable et le travail scolaire là, un de mes T-shirt dans lequel elle avait dû dormir sur le panier à linge sale - tout cela semblait tellement bien putain, comme si c'était comme cela depuis toujours.

Mais mon cœur me fit mal de désir quand mes yeux atterrirent finalement sur le lit. Je l'avais vu sur sKyPe, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce moment où effectivement je le verrais en vrai. Je m'assis sur le bord en la gardant sur mes genoux. Elle poussait ma chemise à en devenir presque frustrée, j'eus pitié et je l'aidai à me l'enlever.

"C'est mieux, ma douce ?" lui demandai-je, souriant quand elle secoua la tête, ses mains tendues immédiatement pour l'ourlet de mon T-shirt beige. Une fois que celui-ci fut jeté au sol, mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses et sous sa robe. "Que veux-tu faire maintenant que tu m'as là où tu me voulais ?" lui demandai-je, tirant sur sa robe pour pouvoir l'enlever, ce qui la laissa en satin et en dentelle sexy et bleue.

Un petit sourire coquin recroquevilla ses lèvres et elle murmura : "Tout."

Ma bite se contracta fort au ronronnement de sa voix, au regard sombre dans ses yeux et au coup de langue incroyablement sexy sur ses lèvres. Ses mains chaudes caressèrent ma poitrine et mon ventre, ses doigts touchant chaque muscle et chaque once de peau. Quand son pouce tourbillonna le long des poils qui disparaissaient sous l'élastique de mon pantalon, je me penchai en avant pour donner un long et lent, baiser humide au creux de son sein puis l'effleurant de mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

"Hmm, _tout_ n'est pas assez précis pour moi, Isabella," chantonnai-je, suçant légèrement sa peau. "Je pense que tu as besoin de me donner plus de détails, ma sexy..."

Je savais que je jouais avec le feu car l'entendre dire des mots comme chatte, bite, allait me rendre fou. Mais putain, je voulais les entendre.

"Touche-moi," murmura-t-elle, glissant ses mains de mes biceps vers mes épaules pour finalement prendre chaque côté de mon visage entre elles.

"Et ne t'arrête pas. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu es enfin là. _Vraiment_ ici."

Rangeant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, j'embrassai ses lèvres doucement, murmurant, "L'attente est terminée, ma belle. Je promets. Plus d'au revoir."

"Bien," dit-elle dans un souffle, capturant ma bouche avec la sienne

Je lui donnai ce qu'elle voulait. Commençant par ses épaules, je fis trainer mes doigts légèrement vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, qui fut rapidement ouvert et jeté. Avec les paumes à plat et les doigts écartés, je touchai chaque parcelle de sa peau – le bas de son dos, l'extérieur de ses cuisses, ses fesses parfaites, mes doigts plongèrent sous le satin afin de toucher quelque chose d'encore plus doux. Je laissai mes pouces titiller sa zone sensible juste au-dessus de ses sous-vêtements et finalement, je pris ses seins ronds avec des mamelons si durs qu'ils devaient en être presque douloureux parce qu'elle laissa échapper un autre son désespéré dans ma bouche.

"Puis-je te dire ce que je voulais ?" grondai-je contre le point sensible de sa peau, en essayant d'empêcher ses hanches de rouler sur moi parce que si elle continuait, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Elle fit oui et je continuai. "Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te voir nue au milieu de ce lit que je pensais devenir fou. Je voulais te voir m'attendre, prête pour que je te baise fort, intensément, toute la nuit."

"Oh, mon Dieu, oui," dit-elle dans un souffle, son corps tout entier frissonnant.

"Gentille fille," lui dis-je. "Maintenant lève-toi pour moi."

Elle se leva et se mit entre mes jambes, chancelante. Une fois stable, j'accrochai mes doigts dans la ceinture de ses sous-vêtements.

"Ce... huuummm ... c'est très, très joli, amour mais je veux les enlever. Et puis je te veux au milieu de ce lit. Compris ?" demandai-je, en la regardant à travers mes cils, en faisant glisser le tissu soyeux le long de ses jambes, m'assurant de la toucher et de l'exciter tout le long jusqu'à ses pieds.

J'étais plus que conscient que Bella aimait mes ordres, ma "voix de Sergent qui commande", comme elle l'appelait. Elle sortit de sa culotte et rampa sur le lit, me donnant une vue fan-tas-ti-que sur son cul et sa chatte humide. Je dus m'ajuster pour pouvoir détacher mes bottes. Je les retirai, avec mes chaussettes et enfin me mettant debout je virai mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements. En regardant vers le bas à la vue imprenable sur le lit, je savais que je n'allai pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps sans m'enfouir enfin tellement au fond d'elle que nous n'allions pas pouvoir dire où je finissais et où elle commençait.

Je secouai la tête à la pensée que cette belle créature était à moi, que j'allais la garder et que jamais, jamais, je ne la laisserai de nouveau. Le fait de savoir que j'allais me réveiller chaque matin avec elle dans mes bras me fit presque mal au cœur. Il n'y avait plus d'heures fastidieuses à passer, plus de jours à cocher sur le calendrier et plus d'attente pour commencer notre avenir. Tout cela était fini.

"Putain tu es tellement parfaite," murmurai-je du pied du lit. "Ecarte tes jambes pour moi, chérie. Montre-moi combien je te fais mouiller."

Deux belles jambes lisses se plièrent devant moi et sa respiration devint lourde, ce qui fit se lever et descendre sa poitrine à chacune de ses respirations. Elle était tellement mouillée que je pouvais le voir à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et je léchai mes lèvres de besoin.

Je pinçai mes lèvres, en secouant la tête une seule fois et demandant, "Oh, ma douce, combien de fois as-tu pleuré pour moi dans ce lit ?"

Elle souffla un rire mais ses mains agrippèrent les draps dans ses petits poings. "Plus de temps que je ne peux compter, chéri."

"C'est M. Etincelant qui avait tout le plaisir," songeai-je à voix haute, en inclinant la tête vers elle et glissant ma langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure. " Nous n'avons plus besoin…"

"… de ses services," finit-elle pour moi.

Riant gravement, je hochai la tête pour signifier mon accord total. "Ouais, il est congédié," soupirai-je en la voyant, impudique et heureuse en même temps. "Mon Dieu, amour. Je te veux. Tellement que j'y vois à peine voir clair."

"Viens ici," murmura-t-elle, en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Rampant vers le haut du lit, je pressai des baisers sur chaque pied, effleurant mes lèvres sur son tibia, pour finir par embrasser ses deux genoux.

Cueillant son goût étonnant de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je souris contre sa peau quand ses hanches sursautèrent du lit.

Bien que je veuille la goûter, la sentir venir sur mon visage, mes lèvres et ma langue, je voulais encore plus être à l'intérieur d'elle. Je voulais me perdre en elle enveloppée autour de moi pour la première fois que nous faisions l'amour dans **notre** lit. Cependant, sa saveur ne pouvait pas être ignorée. Je la léchai d'un bout à l'autre, aimant le son de mon prénom qui sortit de sa bouche. Poussant du nez les poils de son pubis, mes lèvres trainèrent enfin jusqu'à son point sensible juste le long de la ligne de bikini.

"Oui," gémit-elle, ses yeux se révulsant tandis que je la marquai comme à moi en suçant sa peau fort.

Ses hanches roulaient sous moi, en essayant de se rapprocher, de trouver de la friction. Quelque chose n'importe quoi. Je voulais la taquiner un peu plus mais j'eus le sentiment qu'elle en était à son point de rupture et j'avais raison, parce que soudain, ses mains furent dans mes cheveux, sa voix désespérée.

"Edward ... s'il te plaît."

Je tombai sur elle, plantant mes coudes à côté de sa tête pour l'embrasser comme si le monde allait s'effondrer. Ses mains se crispèrent le long de mon dos, me rapprochant, me demandant de la prendre.

"Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps," haleta-t-elle d'un ton douloureux, sa voix pleine d'émotion. "Tu m'as manqué... J'ai attendu si longtemps... "

"Je t'aime," dis-je simplement, en appuyant mon front contre le sien tandis que nos yeux se verrouillèrent et je m'alignai avec son entrée.

"Je t'aime..."

Sa voix se coupa quand je me glissai à l'intérieur d'elle aussi loin que je pouvais, nous poussâmes un cri en même temps à cette sensation. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose puisse être aussi bon qu'elle, serrée, mouillée et chaude.

"Putain," grognai-je en serrant les dents, essayant de ne pas venir dans ce paradis qui se serrait autour de moi et qui essayait de s'ajuster à moi à nouveau, après quelques semaines.

"Merde, c'est si bon" murmura-t-elle, en me demandant de bouger, pendant que tout son corps vibrait pratiquement autour de moi.

Je commençai à bouger avec un rythme lent, profond, mes yeux ne quittant jamais le beau visage sous moi. La douleur que j'avais ressentie pendant la dernière séparation disparut instantanément. Cette nécessité de ne jamais être loin d'elle à nouveau qui avait été presque trop écrasante la dernière fois que nous nous étions dit au revoir revint bouillonner à la surface et ma bouche ne put s'en empêcher.

"Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi," murmurai-je. "Jamais."

"Tu n'auras pas à le faire," dit-elle, haletant quand je levai sa jambe entre nous. "Oh, Seigneur... juste là ..."

Comme si c'était possible, elle devint encore plus mouillée quand je demandai, "Ici ? Est-ce que c'est là ?"

"Oh, mon Dieu ... Ouiiii," siffla-t-elle, ses yeux se révulsant de nouveau quand j'amplifiai le rythme, ce qui était à double tranchant parce que j'étais vachement près de tout lâcher.

"Non, non... Il faut que tu me regardes quand tu viendras, Isabella," lui ordonnai-je, ne voulant rien de plus que voir ses doux yeux bruns s'assombrir et devenir presque noirs avant qu'elle ne monte au septième ciel. "La première fois que tu viens pour moi... dans notre lit... tu vas me regarder."

"Edward ... merde," gémit-elle, en laissant échapper le juron quand je pris sa jambe au creux de mon bras et que ma main glissa entre nous pour trouver son clitoris. "Je suis si proche," m'avertit-elle.

"Bien, viens... et viens fort pour moi, ma douce."

Quand elle tressaillit sous moi, tout son corps se serra sur moi - ses jambes me tirant encore plus près d'elle, ses mains sur mes fesses, sa chatte se resserrant fort autour de ma bite. J'essayai de tenir mais la brûlure dans mon ventre explosa, me faisant monter au septième ciel en même temps que ma Bella.

Laissant tomber mon front sur son épaule, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle. De petits doigts doux traînaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale et dans mes cheveux. Je laissai la jambe de Bella retomber sur le lit, me relevant pour la regarder. Je n'avais aucun désir de me séparer d'elle en ce moment alors je restai connecté à elle pendant que je pressai de doux baisers sur son front, chaque œil, le bout de son nez et enfin, ses lèvres.

Notre peau était collante de sueur mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher de son regard, son contact, sa bouche.

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres quand nos baisers devinrent plus fougueux, profonds et tout à coup, je bandai à l'intérieur d'elle à nouveau.

"Mon… mon… Sergent," ronronna-t-elle, prenant mon visage entre ses mains. "Quelqu'un est dans le besoin."

Je ris sans honte parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'avais aucune honte de lui faire savoir à quel point je la voulais - toute la journée, tous les jours pour le reste de nos vies.

"Maintenant," chantonna-t-elle, me poussant un peu. "Laisse-moi te montrer ce que moi, je voulais voir dans ce lit."

Je roulai sur le dos, l'entraînant avec moi. Même si cela me fit sortir d'elle, elle était juste tellement sexy quand lentement elle m'enfourcha et glissa sur moi. Mes mains serraient ses hanches, la pressant de bouger mais elle résistait, ses yeux me scrutant.

Elle soupira, ses yeux chaleureux mais toujours remplis de désir quand elle chuchota, "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin là pour rester, Edward."

Je m'assis, pris son visage entre mes mains, embrassant doucement ses lèvres. "Montre-moi, Bella."

Roulant glorieusement son corps et d'une légère poussée sur mes épaules, elle prit le contrôle et je tombai en arrière, la laissant me montrer ce que on ressent quand on est enfin rentré à la maison.


	153. Ch 151 - Bella

.

**151 - Bella**

**Seattle… dimanche 3 octobre 2010 à 8 : 32**

La première chose dont je fus consciente fut Edward : sa main, sa paume sur mon ventre me caressait puis ses cuisses appuyées contre les miennes, ses cheveux chatouillant ma peau, sa queue dure coincée entre nous, bougeant contre mes fesses quand il poussa doucement ses hanches contre les miennes et finalement sa respiration chaude sur ma joue, mon cou, mon épaule alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur ma peau.

La deuxième chose était facile à ignorer. Cette légère courbature, dans mes jambes, mes épaules, entre mes jambes et même mes doigts d'avoir serré les draps tellement fort… Tout cela était le résultat de beaucoup, beaucoup de séances de sexe depuis le moment où nous étions rentrés dans la chambre hier soir jusqu'à ce que nous tombions endormis, émotionnellement et physiquement vidés, vers trois heures du matin environ.

"Humm," ronronnai-je doucement, tendant ma main pour caresser son visage alors qu'il posait un autre baiser sur l'un des endroits qu'il avait marqué hier. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour," dit-il tranquillement alors qu'il prenait mon entrejambe en coupe. "Mal ?"

"Pas tant que ça," promis-je, poussant contre sa main pendant que je passai ma main entre nous pour attraper doucement sa longueur. Je soulevai ma jambe de dessus et le positionnai jusqu'à ce que son gland glisse sur moi, buttant contre mon clitoris à chaque poussée. Je gémis le sentant juste au bord de mon entrée.

Edward devait savoir qu'il me faudrait plus parce que sa main bougea et il guida sa queue en moi à la poussée suivante, nous faisant grogner tous les deux.

"Putain, oui," grondai-je.

Dans cette position il n'y avait pas vraiment de liberté de mouvement mais elle était parfaite pour toucher mon point G à chaque poussée, m'amenant de plus en plus haut.

Je tournai la tête et le tirai vers moi, imitant avec ma langue ce qu'il me faisait en bas. Quand je commençai à gémir dans sa bouche, il grogna dans notre baiser, mordillant mes lèvres et les apaisant avec de petits baisers alors que ses doigts trouvèrent mon clitoris là où nous nous rejoignions. Quand je pensai que je ne pourrai pas en supporter davantage, comme une ficelle en moi qui serait trop tendue et qui pourrait lâcher à tout instant, il pinça mon clitoris m'envoyant par-dessus bord.

"Oh seigneur… oh, seigneur," chantai-je en haletant, poussant mes hanches tandis que je me resserrai autour de lui. Je pus le sentir pousser une dernière fois, venant à l'intérieur de moi en de silencieuses pulsations alors qu'il haletait contre mes lèvres.

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous restâmes dans la même position, respirant vite et incapables de bouger. Finalement Edward se retira et roula sur son dos, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me blottis contre lui, posant ma tête sur ma main et posant l'autre contre son ventre, regardant ses muscles bouger sous mon toucher.

"Ça c'est une façon de se réveiller," ris-je en souriant quand il me regarda avec un air penaud.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, en prenant mon visage en coupe et en caressant ma joue avec son pouce. "Tu es endolorie, pas vrai ?"

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et souris. "Chéri je t'aurais arrêté si je n'étais pas bien, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance… tu n'as rien fait que je n'ai pas voulu."

Il me scruta longtemps, me fixant dans les yeux avant de laisser aller son regard sur le reste de mon visage et de mon corps. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait et ce qu'il voyait. Il cherchait des marques d'inflammation ou pire de douleur mais je savais aussi que tout ce qu'il verrait serait plus d'amour, de paix et de joie, je n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça avant.

Son inquiétude maintenant apaisée, il sourit. "Bien. Je me suis réveillé et tu étais là, ce magnifique doux cul appuyé contre moi… Alors j'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai réalisé à nouveau que j'étais…" Il souffla en secouant la tête. "J'étais à la maison. Et c'était juste beaucoup trop."

En rigolant doucement je me penchai pour l'embrasser une fois. "Tu peux réagir comme ça chaque fois que tu réalises que tu es à la maison," lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. "Ou quand tu réalises que c'est lundi ou quand je te dirai que tes cheveux ont poussé…"

Je racontai des idioties voulant seulement voir son sourire à nouveau et ça fonctionna. Il tendit sa main et la passa sur sa tête et haussa un sourcil.

"Bon pour ça…" dit-il un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. "Je peux dire qu'ils ont poussé d'un millimètre cette nuit…"

Je criai en me retrouvant subitement sur le dos, mon vilain sergent au-dessus de moi, me regardant avec concupiscence. J'étais sur le point de demander une trêve parce que j'étais vraiment un peu trop courbaturée pour recommencer de suite mais l'estomac d'Edward se manifesta bruyamment.

Il laissa tomber son front contre mon épaule, son corps secoué par des rires silencieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire comme lui.

"Tu as faim ?" demandai-je en ricanant un peu quand mon estomac fit écho au sien.

"Apparemment on est deux," dit-il en riant.

"Allez sergent," dis-je, en caressant son épaule et il se remit sur le dos. "Je vais d'abord à la salle de bain et ensuite je ferai du café et le petit déjeuner pendant que tu y seras."

Il prit ma main et je ne pus sortir du lit. "Je suis vraiment très bon sous la douche…" plaisanta-t-il, en battant de ses longs cils.

Je ris. "Je sais que tu l'es… mais honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un autre round, là, tout de suite…"

Très sérieux tout à coup, il dit. "Douche-toi avec moi, ma belle. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. On ne fera que se laver – et parler – c'est promis."

Soupirant de contentement je me penchai pour embrasser ses lèvres froncées. "Allez alors," lui dis-je, me dégageant de sa main et sortant du lit. "Allons nous laver et ensuite nous pourrons nourrir les bêtes."

OOO

Je ris en secouant la tête, en regardant la petite horloge sur le micro- onde. Edward et moi avions passé près de quarante minutes sous la douche. Oh ! Nous n'avions rien fait… il n'avait pas menti mais ça ne signifiait pas que nous ne nous étions pas aimés. Il avait lavé mes cheveux, quelque chose qu'aucun autre homme ne m'avait jamais proposé de faire avant et ensuite il m'avait lavé, faisant en sorte que chaque centimètre de moi soit propre. Il s'était même accroupi, assis sur ses talons, avait levé mon pied puis l'autre. De cette position sous moi, il avait posé une de mes jambes sur son épaule et m'avait léchée et sucée jusqu'à ce que je jouisse.

Bien sûr, j'avais aussi été coquine. De la pointe des orteils jusqu'au haut de sa tête, je l'avais lavé, le faisant jouir en utilisant mon gel douche à la fraise en le caressant jusqu'à ce que sa semence jaillisse contre le mur de la douche.

Je pris le sac de grains de café que j'avais spécialement acheté pour lui ainsi qu'un nouveau moulin à café et je programmais la machine tout en réfléchissant au menu. Pour le premier matin d'Edward à la maison je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial. Je savais que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un gâteau au café et ça conviendrait parfaitement.

Edward s'était habillé et il partit chercher ses affaires dans ma voiture mais je savais qu'il allait vite revenir vers moi alors une fois le café en marche je sortis tous les ingrédients pour notre petit déjeuner. Les noix hachées, la farine, le sucre brun – la cannelle, le sel et le beurre fondu, je mélangeai le tout ensemble et étalai sur la plaque recouverte de papier sulfurisé avant de la mettre au frigo.

Une fois que j'eus mélangé le sucre et le beurre je commençai à me demander où était Edward, il avait mentionné qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Garrett pour lui dire, ainsi qu'à Irina, qu'il était à Seattle pour de bon. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de le faire maintenant. Il était deux heures plus tard à Chicago donc ce n'était pas trop tôt. Haussant les épaules je retournai à la préparation de la pâte pour notre gâteau au café.

Une fois le plat au four, je me lavai les mains et partis à la recherche d'Edward.

"Edward ?" appelai-je, en me rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dans le salon.

Pas de réponse après vérification rapide dans la chambre, la salle de bain et la bibliothèque, je savais qu'il n'était pas dans la maison. Je repassai dans le séjour une fois de plus et en regardant par la fenêtre je ris quand je le vis debout près de la voiture, son sac à ses pieds. Miss Mary se tenait près de lui, lui parlant avec animation avec un sourire permanent sur le visage.

Je fis un arrêt rapide dans la chambre pour enfiler un short, je portais uniquement un des t-shirts d'Edward et puis allai vers la porte d'entrée.

Miss Mary m'aperçut d'abord et ses yeux s'allumèrent de loin. "Isabella ma chérie ! Bonjour !"

Edward se tourna vers moi et les émotions qui passèrent sur son visage me firent presque pouffer de rire. Il y avait l'amour mais aussi de l'amusement et du soulagement. Je pouvais deviner que bien qu'il apprécie de parler avec ma voisine âgée, elle le retenait un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

"Bonjour Miss Mary," dis-je en la prenant dans une étreinte. "Je vois que vous avez rencontré Edward."

"Oh oui bien sûr," dit-elle toute excitée. "Ton jeune homme et moi bavardions gentiment. Je lui ai dit que c'était comme si je le connaissais d'après tout ce que les filles et toi avez raconté pendant ces derniers mois. Savais-tu que son père était avocat ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que tu le sais ! Je lui ai dit que mon dernier mari était avocat aussi après qu'il soit revenu de l'armée. Fred vous aurait apprécié Edward," dit-elle en lui souriant.

Edward rigola et passa son bras autour de mon épaule. "Je suis sûr que je l'aurais apprécié aussi Mme Jackson. On dirait qu'il était vraiment un homme bien."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Qui t'a parlé de Mme Jackson hein ?" sourit-elle. "Mme Jackson était ma belle-mère. C'est Mary ou Miss Mary si tu es comme Isabella ici."

"Miss Mary alors," accepta-t-il.

Je lui tendis le sac de biscuits. "Miss Mary j'ai fait des muffins hier et je sais que vous les aimez alors je voulais vous en donner quelques-uns."

Elle prit le sachet et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. "Oh mes préférés ! Merci ma très chère. Ce sont ceux que je préfère comme tu le sais. Et ceux-là sont aux pépites de chocolat ?"

Je souris. "Oui, je sais que le médecin, a dit qu'il ne vous en fallait pas alors je n'en ai mis que quelques-uns. Mais vous savez où en trouver si vous en voulez d'autres," plaisantai-je en regardant vers chez moi par-dessus mon épaule.

"Ce charlatan," grommela-t-elle. "J'ai presque quatre-vingt-quatre ans. Si je veux quelques biscuits supplémentaires je vais les manger…"

Je ris puis réalisai que je devais rentrer avant que le gâteau soit brûlé. "Miss Mary nous avons le petit-déjeuner dans le four il faut que j'y aille avant qu'il soit trop cuit. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

"On non ma chère," répondit-elle en secouant la tête. "Allez en profiter. Je vais au centre de personnes âgées pour déjeuner et pour voir quelques amis, il faut que je m'active aussi." En regardant Edward elle dit. "C'était bien de vous rencontrer Edward, vous êtes aussi beau que votre photo et tout ce qu'a dit Isabella sur vous était vrai."

Edward sourit et son bras lâcha mon épaule et il lui serra la main. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main puis sourit. "C'était très agréable de vous rencontrer aussi Miss Mary. Peut-être que vous pourrez bientôt venir déjeuner une autre fois?

Mis Mary sembla excitée et rougit – une première ! Elle sourit puis hocha la tête. "Oui ce serait merveilleux. En se tournant vers moi, elle fit un clin d'œil. "Au revoir Isabella. Souhaite-lui la bienvenue à la maison !"

Elle se retourna repartit lentement vers la pelouse, chez elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée, Edward se pencha pour récupérer son sac et ce fut seulement là que j'entendis son grognement de rire. "Merde quelle bavarde !" rit-il, en se redressant et en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?" demandai-je, en rigolant en rentrant dans la maison.

Il secoua la tête. "Je te dirai ça quand nous serons à l'intérieur. Tu as mentionné un petit-déjeuner dans le four ?"

Je ris en ouvrant la porte, profitant du fait qu'Edward semblait aimer ma cuisine autant qu'il m'aimait moi.


	154. Ch 152 - Edward

.

**152 – Edward**

**Seattle ... Lundi 4 Octobre 2010 à 16 h 47**

"Chéri, nous devrions commencer à nous préparer," dit Bella, depuis la porte de la bibliothèque. "Nous devons nous retrouver tous au restaurant entre six et six heures et demie pour l'apéro d'abord."

"Ok," répondis-je, jetant le carton vide sur la pile.

J'avais essayé de la laisser seule. Je savais qu'elle avait des devoirs à corriger, un contrôle à préparer pour son travail demain et elle était endolorie, du coup je m'étais contenté de quelques chatouilles et baisers volés. J'avais réarrangé les souvenirs dans le coffre de ma mère pour pouvoir mettre un peu plus de choses, comme une courtepointe et des albums photos. J'avais utilisé l'espace que Bella m'avait laissé sur les étagères de la bibliothèque pour ranger tous mes livres. Tout ce qui restait contenait dans deux cartons.

"Waouh, tu as été très occupé," dit-elle, en regardant autour de la pièce.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avec un hochement de tête. "Eh bien, j'ai réfléchi, je pense une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de cartons on pourra bouger le canapé juste un peu et on pourra mettre le bureau de mon père ici." Je regardai dans la pièce, haussant une épaule. "Peut-être il faudra pousser le piano, aussi. Je demanderai aux gars de m'aider dans la semaine."

Bella sourit et hocha la tête. "Ça me parait bien Edward. Que reste-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, en montrant les trois cartons encore fermés contre le mur.

"Je pense encore quelques livres... et celui de Tanya," dis-je en riant quand Bella plissa les yeux farouchement. "Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une tête coupée, car elle aurait commencé à sentir mais à part ça je ne suis sûr de rien ..."

Bella rit, une lueur méchante étincela dans ses yeux. "Tu veux voir ?" demanda-t-elle, en posant le carton sur le banc du piano.

Nous nous regardâmes silencieusement en comptant jusqu'à dix, ce qui était très drôle en soit.

"On n'entend pas de tic-tac de bombe," dit-elle en riant, levant les yeux vers moi.

Tirant le couteau de ma poche, je coupai l'adhésif, verrouillant mes yeux aux siens, "A trois ... prête?" demandai-je, et elle hocha la tête. "Un deux ..."

"Trois," dîmes-nous ensemble, jetant furtivement un regard à l'intérieur.

Je ricanai en roulant des yeux. C'était des babioles DVD, CD et quelques photos. "Je suis plutôt déçu, pas de tête coupée," murmurai-je en souriant quand Bella se mit à rire.

Elle sortit les DVD et les CD et les mit de côté, puis un sweat-shirt rouge. "Non, ça ce n'est pas fait exprès au moins," songea-t-elle en se tournant pour me montrer le logo de Harvard.

"Poubelle," grognai-je, en roulant mes yeux et en montrant le sac près de la porte.

"C'est ton écriture," dit-elle, tenant une enveloppe après avoir jeté le sweat-shirt dans le sac poubelle qui débordait. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur, haletant, "Ferme ça !"

"Ne me dis pas... Anthrax ?" demandai-je avec un soupir dramatique. "Ne respire pas, ma douce !"

"Non, crétin !" Bella rit, tendant la lettre et je la lui pris, bouche bée.

C'était la dernière lettre que j'avais envoyée à Tanya, y compris les cinquante et quelques photos des épouses et petites-amies de mes camarades.

Je les feuilletai et éclatai de rire.

"Eh bien, elle a récupéré la sienne," dis-je, en jetant le tout. "Laisse tout. Je finirai demain." Je passai mes bras autour de Bella et nous poussai hors de la pièce. "C'est l'heure de la douche ma jolie. Je suis terriblement sale..."

OOO

"Pas possible ! La Méchante Sorcière les a renvoyées ?" Rose eut le souffle coupé et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire parce que le surnom de mon ex était apparemment utilisé par tous.

"Je veux mes cinquante dollars," grogna Emmett, faisant claquer lourdement le bras de Jasper avec le dos de sa main. "J'ai dit qu'elle les renverrait."

"Tu as dit qu'elle les avait brûlées, puis qu'elle les renverrait. Tu as encore perdu," contra Jasper avec un sourire suffisant. "Fais avec."

Emmett fit la moue mais Alice changea de sujet en douceur.

"Alors Edward, as-tu déjà rencontré Miss Mary ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant quand Bella rigola.

"Le premier jour," ris-je. "Elle est vraiment spéciale." Je souris, en secouant la tête. "Tout d'abord, elle m'a foutu la trouille. Elle s'est faufilée derrière moi. J'avais la tête dans le coffre de la voiture pour prendre mon sac et mon ordinateur portable et quand je me suis relevé il y avait cette petite chose minuscule juste là."

"Elle marche sans faire de bruit," Bella réfléchit, haussant une épaule.

"C'est à cause de ces pantoufles qu'elle porte," Rose renifla, secouant la tête.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a su tout de suite qui j'étais... quelque chose en rapport avec des photos. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire combien Bella était heureuse ces derniers mois," dis-je, en levant un sourcil vers ma jolie Bella, qui tentait de garder une expression innocente - mais échouait lamentablement. "Elle s'est présentée puis m'a interrogé sur la guerre et m'a dit que son mari était dans l'armée – pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale - mais il est revenu à la maison pour faire son droit."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Emmett, gesticulant vers notre serveuse pour une autre tournée. "Quelle branche ?"

"Armée de l'air," dis-je avec un clin d'œil de respect. "Il a survécu à Pearl Harbor seulement pour être expédié en Angleterre…"

"A-t-elle posé des questions sur cet arbre dans sa cour avant ?" demanda Bella, enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens. "Je lui ai dit que nous l'aiderions."

"Oui. En fait, elle a plusieurs arbres qui devront être coupés avant l'hiver... comme chez nous, ma douce," lui répondis-je.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Sergent. Lorsque nous viendrons pour déplacer le bureau, nous attaquerons simplement les deux chantiers en même temps," suggéra Jasper avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je hochai la tête, souriant un peu quand les doigts de Bella se serrèrent autour des miens. Les filles commencèrent à discuter à propos du prochain mariage de Charlie, ce qui nous conduisit à discuter de pêche, du champ de tir et des dispositions pour le voyage.

Ensuite il a été question de l'école. Je souris, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Bella, parce qu'au moment où j'ai su que je venais à Seattle - avec elle - c'était exactement ce que j'avais imaginé. Projets, emploi, corvées et amis. C'était quelque chose que je pensais n'avoir jamais et maintenant j'avais tout ça... à la pelle.

La serveuse déposa nos boissons avec un sourire à notre table joyeuse, nous disant qu'elle serait de retour quand nous serions prêts pour le dîner.

"Un toast !" tonna Emmett. "Pour avoir survécu au désert ..."

"Aux nouveaux commencements," ajouta Jasper.

Je levai ma bouteille de bière, tout le monde levant la sienne pour trinquer. "A la maison, à la famille ... et à l'amour."

Les bouteilles tintèrent les unes contre les autres quand nous criâmes tous ensemble, "A la vôtre !"


	155. Ch 153 - Bella

_._

**153 – Bella**

**Mardi… 5 octobre 2010 à 6 : 45**

Je me débattis quand l'alarme se fit entendre me sortant du rêve que j'avais fait, impliquant Edward et de la crème glacée. Je sortis une main pour arrêter l'infernale sonnerie et la tendis vers l'homme de mes rêves – au sens propre comme au sens figuré - seulement pour trouver le lit à coté de moi vide et les draps froids au toucher. Depuis que je me réveillais à ses côtés depuis deux matins c'était un peu déconcertant.

Quand je roulais pour voir par moi-même, je réalisai que le lit n'était pas complètement vide. A sa place il y avait une feuille de papier et une fleur rose.

_Bella,_

_Désolé de ne pas être là quand tu te réveilleras. Je me suis levé tôt et j'ai décidé d'aller courir puisque je ne l'ai pas fait ces derniers jours. Je reviens très vite avant que tu ne partes pour aller travailler._

_Je t'aime, _

_Edward._

Je mis la fleur sous mon nez, respirant l'odeur douce et légère et je souris. Edward savait y faire… comme aucun autre.

Réalisant que c'était le moment parfait pour réaliser ce à quoi j'avais pensé la nuit dernière, je m'assis sur mon lit. Je posai la note et la fleur de côté, ouvris la table de chevet et sortis mon bloc et mon stylo. Ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas écrit une vraie lettre à Edward. Maintenant que j'allais repartir au travail j'avais pensé que c'était le moment parfait pour lui dire par lettre combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais heureuse qu'il soit ici, avec moi.

Coucher mes émotions sur papier était assez simple. Une fois que j'eus fini, je pliai la lettre et la mis dans une enveloppe, j'écrivis Edward dessus et me dépêchai d'aller poser ça dans le bureau. Je réfléchis pour savoir où la laisser parce que je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Je savais qu'il avait prévu de déballer les cartons restants aujourd'hui et j'étais sûre qu'il passerait du temps au piano… alors je la laissai sur le piano.

J'éteignis la lumière et me dépêchai de retourner dans la chambre, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait d'indice que j'avais fait autre chose car ça le rendrait curieux. Je traversai la chambre et allai dans la salle de bain pour une douche et me préparer pour l'école.

ooo

Au moment où je sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de moi et une autre sur la tête, Edward était de retour, installé dans le rocking-chair dans la chambre… et il n'était pas seul.

"Oh…" grognai-je joyeusement en attrapant le gros pot, qui venait de StarBucKs, qu'il me tendait.

Il sourit en mettant sa main hors de ma portée. "Euh euh," dit-il en la secouant. "Un baiser d'abord."

En riant je me penchai et touchai ses lèvres des miennes. "Je suis toute propre, ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! Et c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi, monsieur. Maintenant à moi !"

Il rigola et me tendit le café. "Menthe, chocolat blanc et crème fouettée c'est ça ?"

Je restai face à lui bouche ouverte. J'avais mentionné ça peut-être une ou deux fois et c'était il y a quelques mois.

Il haussa les épaules, ses joues rosissant légèrement. "J'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui était une journée assez spéciale. C'est en quelque sorte le premier jour du reste de nos vies, tu sais ?

Je me penchai et l'embrassai de nouveau, incapable de m'en empêcher. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois souvenu de ça."

"Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit Bella," dit-il sincèrement. "Maintenant habille-toi ma douce. Il faut que je me douche…" Il se renifla en tirant sur son t-shirt puis fit une grimace. "Oui j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche."

En riant je reculai, hochant la tête. "Tu veux un petit-déjeuner ? J'allais simplement réchauffer un muffin banane bleuet pour moi mais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. J'ai du temps."

Il secoua la tête. "Non, je vais prendre des muffins aussi s'il y en a assez." Avec un dernier baiser il me passa à côté pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Je pris une grande gorgée de café et soupirai de bonheur. Je le posai sur le dessus de la commode et allai choisir mes vêtements pour la journée.

OOO

En m'installant derrière le bureau je repensai à ces quelques dernières minutes. Edward m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la voiture, me tenant la main et portant mon sac. Il avait ouvert la portière passager et posé le sac par terre, devant le siège, avant de m'accompagner du côté conducteur où il m'avait embrassée de façon insensée.

_En rigolant je me léchai les lèvres avec la langue pendant qu'il reculait. "C'est une bonne chose que j'ai pris mon rouge à lèvres," plaisantai-je, sachant que tout avait disparu après cet au-revoir enthousiaste._

_Il haussa les épaules en levant un sourcil. Il essayait d'être gentil mais le sourire qui fendit son visage démentait sa décontraction apparente. "Ça en valait la peine."_

_"Bonne journée avec les gars," dis-je en me penchant pour un autre baiser rapide. "Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai un peu de temps libre."_

_"Tu ferais mieux," répondit-il, en claquant la portière._

C'était le meilleur début d'une journée de travail que j'ai jamais eu.

Et je savais que ça allait encore être mieux en déballant mon ordinateur portable et en sortant tous les documents pour ma classe. Coincée entre le clavier et l'écran il y avait une enveloppe, qui je le savais, ne pouvait provenir que d'Edward. Je regardai l'heure et réalisai qu'il me restait quelques minutes avant que les enfants n'arrivent alors je la pris et souris en voyant mon nom écrit de la main d'Edward sur le dessus et je m'installai pour lire.

_Ma douce et merveilleuse Bella,_

_C'est si facile de rester enveloppé dans la satisfaction immédiate. Avec les texto, les mails et les coups de téléphone – sans parler du fait que je te vois face à face maintenant – les lettres ont été oubliées. Mais je veux vraiment y revenir pour ce que je veux te dire._

_Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que ta première lettre a fait pour moi. Honnêtement. Tu étais cette chose fougueuse qui était plus affectée que moi par ce que la Méchante Sorcière m'avait fait et non seulement ça m'a fait rire mais ça m'a intrigué au point que j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Tu étais ce vent frais, un verre d'eau fraiche envoyé vers moi au milieu du désert – littéralement. Tu es devenue tout, tout ce dont je ne savais même pas avoir besoin – quelqu'un qui m'écoute, m'encourage quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin et étais là pour moi… peu importe pour quoi. Je me suis mis à compter sur toi. Ce n'était pas tant les colis bien que j'aie vécu pour eux. C'était la pensée qui entrait en chacun d'eux. Ça me faisait voir les choses les plus affreuses autrement et savoir que j'allais recevoir tes mails me semblait tout faire aller mieux même quand il semblait que rien n'irait bien à nouveau._

_Puis j'ai vu ton visage. Ma première pensée a été que tu ne pouvais pas être réelle, que tu n'étais pas cette personne douce et si bien en même temps qui se souciait de moi. Cela semblait impossible. C'est alors que j'ai su que j'étais complètement tombé amoureux de toi et que si nous parlions face à face sur sKyPe je serai fichu, juste … fichu. Et je l'ai été. Cette conversation a changé ma vie pour le meilleur et pour toujours._

_Avant toi j'étais seul. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais renoncé à l'espoir, que je me poussais chaque jour juste pour passer au suivant. Je ne m'ouvrais à personne parce que dans ma tête personne ne voudrait ou ne pourrait être intéressé par moi alors c'était mieux de ne pas m'autoriser à m'approcher des autres. Jusqu'à toi. D'une certaine façon tu as réussi à te faufiler. Tu t'es installée dans mon cœur, me donnant une raison de vivre, un but._

_Tu as été ma lumière au bout du tunnel, tu m'as donné quelque chose pour sourire et quelque chose pour attendre chaque jour avec impatience. Nous avons traversé tout cela ma douce. Avec des hauts, des bas et des entre les deux… et chaque pas a été parfaitement juste._

_Une fois que j'ai réalisé les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, je ne pouvais pas te faire de promesse. Je ne savais pas si je sortirais entier de ce désert – ou si j'en sortirais tout court. J'ai trouvé ton amour pour moi stupéfiant et à double tranchant parce que je ne pouvais pas protéger cet amour comme je le voulais._

_Maintenant je peux._

_Comme tu t'assieds au travail pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai quelques promesses à te faire. Je promets de t'aimer chaque jour pour le reste de nos vies. Je te promets de te rendre folle et ensuite de passer des heures à essayer d'arranger les choses. Je promets que peu importe… nous arriverons toujours à faire avancer les choses. Je promets de te donner tout ce que tu as demandé. De faire tout ce qui te fera garder le sourire et essayer de te montrer chaque jour ce que tu signifies pour moi. Et Isabella je promets… qu'un jour… je te demanderai de m'épouser._

_Mon amour pour toi est impossible à écrire, taper ou 'textoter'. Il est si grand qu'un jour il me coupera le souffle et me laissera submergé. Il n'y aucun moyen que je puisse t'expliquer ce que tu signifies pour moi mais je prévois de te le montrer._

_Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Pour toujours._

_Edward._

Quand j'en fus arrivée à la fin de la lettre, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il semblerait qu'Edward et moi en soyons au même endroit… nostalgiques et dépassés par l'amour que nous ressentions pour l'autre.

Je fis courir mon doigt sur sa signature, claire, nette sans fioriture – et je regardai l'horloge. Mes élèves allaient arriver imminent sous peu.

En soupirant je pliai la lettre et la rangeai dans mon sac comme ça je ne l'oublierai pas, je sortis le petit miroir que je gardais dans l'une des petites poches du sac. Mon maquillage avait coulé autour de mes yeux, j'arrangeai ça en réalisant que j'avais juste assez de temps pour envoyer un petit message à Edward.

_B : Merci pour tes mots doux, chéri. Ils vont tout à la fois rendre ma journée meilleure mais aussi plus difficile. Meilleure parce que je sais que tu m'attends à la maison quand j'aurai fini l'école et plus difficile parce que je veux toujours rester dans tes bras. Je t'aime. Je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai un moment. Xoxo_

Je m'assurai de mettre le téléphone sur vibreur et je le rangeai dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau et levai la tête.

Je souris aux enfants qui étaient en train de se débarrasser de leurs cartables et de s'installer sur leurs chaises. Je parlai dans le bruit, "Bonjour les enfants ! Comment a été votre journée avec le remplaçant hier ?"


	156. Ch 154 - Edward

.

**154 – Edward**

**Seattle ... Mardi 5 octobre 2010 à 8 : 03**

L'air du matin était froid quand j'accompagnais Bella à sa voiture. Je voulais la conduire à l'école mais j'eus le sentiment que j'allais être occupé par la maison - et miss Mary - toute la journée. Il y avait des cartons à déballer, le bureau de mon père à déplacer, sans mentionner Emmett et Jasper qui venaient pour m'aider à couper les arbres avant l'hiver.

Une fois que j'eus posé ses affaires côté passager, un sentiment d'excitation m'envahit. Ça y était. C'était la façon dont ma vie était censée être. Une autre liste commença dans ma tête – solliciter l'Université de Washington, trouver une alliance, et oui, et j'avais vraiment aussi besoin d'une voiture. Mais d'abord et avant tout, je devais embrasser ma belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde le souffle.

Elle était trop belle et bien habillée avec sa jupe pour aller travailler mais j'étais bien conscient qu'elle portait le sous-vêtement que je lui avais envoyé et sur lequel était écrit _Vilaine Maîtresse._ La poussant contre la voiture, je me penchai pour appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait le goût du café que je lui avais apporté …. menthe et douceur. Je l'embrassai pour la remercier, juste pour garder le goût d'elle aussi longtemps que je le pouvais avant qu'elle ne me laisse pendant plusieurs heures. Et je l'embrassai jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à rire adorablement.

"C'est une bonne chose que j'ai apporté mon rouge à lèvres," dit-elle en riant, faisant glisser sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure et mes yeux restèrent sur ses lèvres. J'essayai d'être sérieux mais mon visage montra mon bonheur. "Ça en valait la peine."

"Passe une bonne journée avec les garçons," dit-elle, m'embrassant une fois de plus. "Je t'appelle dès que j'aie du temps libre."

"Tu ferais mieux."

La laisser partir était doux-amer. J'avais déjà pris l'habitude d'avoir toute son attention pour mon premier week-end à la maison. Trois jours entiers à faire tout ce dont nous avions envie… enfin beaucoup d'activités où nous étions nus. Mais la voir partir travailler signifiait que c'était notre première journée dans notre réalité. Et c'était une _bonne_ réalité.

Je me tenais dans l'allée maintenant vide, évaluant l'arbre. Quand j'avais appelé Jasper la veille, il avait dit que Bella n'avait pas beaucoup d'outils donc qu'il apporterait son matériel pour m'aider. Voilà quelque chose d'autre à ajouter à la liste mais je savais que Bella détesterait si je commençais à acheter plein de trucs, donc le voyage à Home Depot* attendrait.

Les gars devraient arriver dans une demi-heure, du coup je décidai d'en finir avec mes cartons. Juste avant rentrer dans la maison, j'entendis mon nom.

"Edward ?" Miss Mary m'appelait de son porche, son journal à la main.

"Oui Madame ?"

"Quand les gars viendront, venez me voir. Je vais vous faire déjeuner avant que vous ne commenciez à travailler. Vous entendez ?" dit-elle, sa voix ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. "Isabella ne serait pas contente si je vous laissais le ventre vide."

En riant, je lui fis un signe de main. "Eh bien, nous ne laisserons pas faire ça. Je vous ferai savoir quand nous prévoyons de commencer."

Elle hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieur. Une fois que la porte fut bien refermée, je rentrai à la maison.

J'ouvris les deux derniers cartons de livres et les ajoutai sur l'étagère. Je récupérai les cartons vides et les ordures et sortis pour les déposer dans le rue. Quand je revins, tout ce qui restait était le carton que Tanya m'avait envoyé et que Bella et moi avions laissé sur le banc du piano. Après avoir fouillé dedans, je gardai l'enveloppe avec les photos, avec l'intention de les envoyer au Lieutenant Stephens. Je voulais également garder les DVD et CD mais rien d'autre, le reste n'était pas important. Voulant jeter le reste dans la poubelle, je remarquai une enveloppe sur mon piano, mon nom clairement écrit dans la belle écriture de Bella.

Je posai le carton, souriant quand je réalisai que Bella et moi avions manifestement fait exactement la même chose pour l'autre, parce qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre.

_Edward,_

_Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit une lettre à la main. Notre relation a commencé comme cela, j'ai pensé que c'était une façon parfaite de te dire combien je t'aime et ce que tu signifies pour moi maintenant._

_Lorsque je t'ai écrit la première fois en mars, près de sept mois jour pour jour, je ne savais pas où cette lettre mènerait ou même si elle mènerait quelque part. Honnêtement, j'ai pensé que tu répondrais, peut-être juste avec un _"Merci beaucoup"_ poli et que ça en resterait là. Je veux dire, j'étais là, une étrangère, à t'écrire à propos de ta vie privée et t'envoyer des trucs au hasard. Mdr Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que je t'aurais pu te blâmer si tu m'avais ignorée._

_Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ..._

_Tu ne m'as pas fait me sentir comme si je fourrais mon nez dans ta vie. En fait, tu as demandé plus, ce qui m'a ravi plus que tout. J'ai pu dire dès le début que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial et je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse d'avoir eu raison._

_Parce que tu l'es, tu sais. Je l'ai su au moment où tu m'as parlé de ta mission à Kandahar, quand tu as perdu un homme - Carlos - si je me souviens bien ? Je pouvais dire à quel point tu étais touché, combien cela t'a affecté. Un grand nombre d'hommes que je connais aurait juste dit qu'il était une victime de la guerre. Et même si tu savais qu'il l'était - malheureusement c'est arrivé en temps de guerre - tu l'as également pris personnellement. Il était plus qu'un simple soldat, victime de guerre. Tu savais qu'il était un mari et un père, qu'il manquerait à sa famille. Et cela a touché mon cœur._

_Tu m'as fait sourire, rire et je me réjouissais à chaque nouveau e-mail de ta part au début. Quand j'avais eu une longue journée, je savais que je pouvais compter sur un e-mail de ta part pour me remonter le moral._

_Lorsque nous avons finalement décidé de sKyPer et que j'ai réalisé que je tombais amoureuse de toi, j'ai su que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même._

_Et tu sais... j'avais raison. Mais Edward, tu as rendu ma vie infiniment meilleure. Tu rends mes jours plus lumineux. Mon futur se profile comme heureux et satisfaisant, pas solitaire et sombre et tout cela parce que tu m'aimes tout autant que je t'aime._

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire ce que tu signifies pour moi parce qu'honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir trouver les mots justes qui pourraient l'exprimer. Mais sache que tu es ma lumière, mon amour, mon tout. Peu importe ce qui nous attend, je sais que nous y ferons face ensemble et seront plus forts grâce à cela._

_Je t'aime, Edward Anthony Masen. Pour toujours._

_Bella_

Je repliai la lettre, la remettant de nouveau dans son enveloppe et la rangeai dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Souriant en repensant à ces derniers sept mois, je me rendis compte que Bella et moi étions des créatures semblables. Si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés, nous aurions persévéré mais notre vie n'aurait pas été aussi belle et honnête, amusante et idiote et pas aussi complète qu'à présent.

Un coup fort sur la porte me fit sortir de mes pensées ainsi que la voix tonitruante d'Emmett. "Yo, Sergent ! Tu es prêt à travailler ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, je suis ici," lui dis-je.

"Waouh c'est incroyable !" rit Jasper en sifflant et en regardant autour de lui.

Je souris et acquiesçai. "Ouais, les filles se sont surpassées ici. Allez ! Une fois qu'on en aura fini ici, Miss Mary veut nous faire déjeuner."

"Chouette," dit Emmett avec un sourire. "J'espère, qu'elle a de ces biscuits faits maison. Ils sont trop bons !"

Je leur expliquai ce que je comptais faire pour le bureau et puis ce que nous avions à faire dans les deux jardins puis mon téléphone bipa dans ma poche.

_B : Merci pour tes mots doux, chéri. Ils vont tout à la fois rendre ma journée meilleure mais aussi plus difficile. Meilleure parce que je sais que tu m'attends à la maison quand j'aurai fini l'école et plus difficile parce que je veux toujours rester dans tes bras. Je t'aime. Je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai un moment. Xoxo_

Je souris en tapant la réponse, sachant qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas avant sa pause.

_E : Et merci pour tes belles paroles, ma douce. J'ai hâte que tu m'appelles mais sache que j'ai intention de rattraper notre temps séparés. Il me tarde de pouvoir enlever tous ces vêtements que tu auras porté toute la journée Mlle Swan. Je t'aime. On se voit quand tu rentres_.

…

*Home Depot : enseigne de bricolage

_**Note de Drotuno : Je suis très excitée par les chapitres à venir parce qu'ils sont une partie très spéciale de cette histoire**_


	157. Ch 155 - Bella

.

**155 – Bella**

**Seattle… jeudi 14 octobre 2010 à 15 h 42**

"Dis-moi de nouveau pourquoi je ne peux pas monter avec toi," grommela Edward en posant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et en me tirant contre lui.

Je ris me penchant pour caresser ses lèvres des miennes. "Les filles et moi n'avons eu aucun moment seules depuis que vous, les gars êtes à la maison. Alors nous prenons ce temps pendant le voyage vers Forks pour papoter," plaisantai-je.

Il sourit mais essaya de faire passer son amusement avec un froncement de sourcil. "Donc vous voulez parler de nous, hein ? Je t'ennuie toujours avec le dentifrice ? Ai-je oublié de rabattre la lunette des toilettes ?"

En rigolant je secouai la tête. Edward avait fait extrêmement attention de ne rien faire qui puisse me déplaire bien que je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il fallait qu'il soit juste lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas à faire autant d'efforts. "Non idiot, il s'agit juste d'une conversation normale entre filles. Maintenant peux-tu me faire assez confiance avec ton bébé ?"

Edward était allé chercher sa nouvelle voiture la veille et il voulait s'en servir sur l'autoroute alors il me laissait la conduire pour aller à Forks. A l'origine Il voulait la C70 mais je l'avais fait changer d'avis parce qu'une décapotable n'était pas vraiment un bon choix pour Seattle. Au lieu de ça il avait choisi S60 noire et finalement il semblait assez heureux de ce choix.

"Hmm," souffla-t-il, en frottant son nez contre ma mâchoire pour déposer un baiser sur la peau douce derrière mon oreille. "La vraie question est… puis-je faire confiance à la voiture avec mon bébé ?"

En souriant, je le poussai assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser. "Ça ira la voiture est fiable, chéri."

Il commença à ajouter quelque chose mais Emmett arriva et lui tapa sur l'épaule. "Allez Sergent. Dis au revoir à petite Belly et allons-y. Prenons la route. Le Chef a promis que sa future épouse aurait préparé le dîner."

"Oui c'est vrai, il l'a dit," confirma Jasper. Le chili japaleño et le pain de maïs de Sue sont délicieux. On ne peut pas rater ça, alors allons-y."

Edward rit en secouant la tête. "Bien," grommela-t-il en boudant adorablement. "Un autre baiser alors ?"

Emmett qui était toujours debout derrière lui, se pencha et lui fit un baiser mouillé sur la joue, faisant rire tous les autres – sauf Edward. Son expression était horrifiée et il se recula et se tourna prêt à taper dans l'épaule d'Emmett mais ce dernier évita le coup en partant rapidement.

"Allez Eddie," plaisanta-t-il. "Tu as bien demandé un autre baiser, je te l'ai donné !"

Edward s'essuya la joue d'un geste de la main puis il la regarda, dégoûté avant de regarder Emmett à nouveau. Sans un mot il se jeta – manquant Emmett de peu – qui se retourna et s'enfuit dans le petit jardin en couinant comme une petite fille.

Les filles et Jasper étaient en transe alors qu'Emmett se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, il percuta un arbre en voyant qu'Edward était sur ses talons.

Je ricanai en les voyant s'affronter. Emmett fit la grimace mais tout à coup Edward s'immobilisa. Ils étaient suffisamment prêts pour que nous puissions l'entendre parler.

"Oh Emmie l'ours… Tu veux un autre câlin ?"

Le petit sourire sur son visage était inestimable ainsi que la réaction d'Emmett.

"Oh putain non, mec ! Je jouais !" Il regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta sur Rose. "Rosie tu peux venir m'aider là ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Rose en plaisantant. "Les baisers d'Edward ne sont pas assez bons pour toi ?"

Emmett fit la moue et Edward essaya de cacher son sourire, il prit un air dédaigneux, souffla par le nez en tournant sur ses talons. "Ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes baisers. Je suis sûr que Bella fait beaucoup mieux que toi."

Je ris alors qu'il revenait, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. "Viens là !" lui dis-je, en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Notre baiser fut doux et court à la fois parce que nous savions que nous devions y aller. Je frottai le baiser d'Emmett de sa joue en le remplaçant par un des miens, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Ça va mieux Sergent ?" le taquinai-je. "Essaie de ne pas faire attention à Emmett, d'accord ?"

Edward rigola. "Conduis prudemment, Isabella. Je serai juste derrière toi."

Avec un dernier baiser nous nous séparâmes enfin. Les filles et moi nous entassâmes dans la Volvo d'Edward, je pris le volant, Rose à côté de moi et Alice derrière. Elle était la plus petite, elle pouvait s'asseoir au milieu et s'approcher pour discuter et je pourrai toujours voir derrière. Les gars montèrent dans le pick-up de Jasper et comme énorme Emmett ne serait pas bien derrière, ce fut Edward qui s'y installa.

Jasper recula dans l'allée et se gara de côté pour me laisser passer. Je klaxonnai en les dépassant et leur fit un signe de la main, soulagée d'être finalement en chemin pour Forks.

ooo

Pendant les trente premières minutes je me concentrai pour aller à la station-essence où Edward fit le plein alors que les filles et moi allions à la boutique pour trouver des boissons et ensuite nous prîmes l'autoroute. Une fois sortis de la circulation – la route n'était pas fréquentée pour aller vers l'ouest – Rose se tourna dans son siège et Alice se pencha en avant.

"Alors…?" demanda Alice en haussant un sourcil, je la vis faire dans le rétroviseur.

"Alors quoi ?" demandai-je effrontément.

"Bella !" rit-elle, souriant alors que Rose et moi faisions de même. "Comment ça se passe ?"

"Oui c'est ça," ricana Rose. "C'est un grand changement, vivre seule puis vivre avec quelqu'un à plein temps."

Je haussai les épaules, changeant de voie pour doubler un semi-remorque. Je regardai derrière et je vis que Jasper faisait de même. "Honnêtement c'est génial. Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. On dirait qu'il marche toujours sur des œufs, s'assurant que ses vêtements ne sont pas éparpillés partout, me demandant toujours en premier pour allumer la télé… ce genre de choses. Je pense qu'il s'inquiète de m'embêter mais honnêtement je suis prête pour être avec lui… si ça a un sens de dire ça."

"Oui ça en a," confirma Rose et Alice en convint avec un hochement de tête. "C'est un peu difficile de trouver vos marques puisque c'est la première fois que vous passez vraiment du temps ensemble, pas simplement que vous vivez ensemble."

Je savais qu'elle voulait dire ensemble de façon permanente pas juste pour une visite. "Je suppose oui. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu à vous préoccuper de ce genre de choses quand vous avez emménagé avec les gars ?"

Alice haussa les épaules. "Jazz et moi avions passé tout un tas de temps ensemble avant que je déménage chez lui, rappelle-toi. Nous nous connaissions et nous sommes côtoyés pendant au moins un an. Nous avions déjà beaucoup passé de temps comme couple chez lui."

"C'était un peu comme ça aussi quand j'ai emménagé chez Emmett…" dit Rose avec le sourire, "parce qu'il est tellement décontracté mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps."

"Ça va très bien aller ma chère," dit Alice, pour me rassurer quand je la regardais. "Il va se mettre à l'aise rapidement."

"Merci,"' leur dis-je, en constatant que ce par quoi nous passions avec Edward n'était pas anormal.

"Edward va reprendre ses études avec Jasper, non ?" demanda Alice.

Je hochai la tête. "Il a un rendez-vous dans quinze jours pour discuter avec un conseiller en admission. Il veut enseigner la musique mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose. Il suppose qu'il faudra qu'il se spécialise en enseignement mais en suivant des cours de musique aussi, il ne sait pas vraiment comment ça se passe. Il faut qu'il sache s'il doit aller passer une audition."

"Il joue bien non? "

Je hochai la tête à nouveau en répondant. "Oui en fait il a envoyé la demande aujourd'hui. Espérons qu'il aura une réponse rapidement, la dame au bureau des admissions lui a dit qu'il pourrait quand même les rencontrer même s'il n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à entrer, alors…

"Jasper va continuer pour avoir son master ?" demanda Rose à Alice qui acquiesça.

"Oui je pense qu'il veut enseigner à l'université." Elle haussa les épaules. "Nous verrons bien. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le fasse…"

"Et Emmett ?" Je regardai Rose une seconde avant de retourner à la route. "Tu as parlé du fils de Franklin et de sa boutique ?"

Elle sourit, son visage s'animant comme elle répondait. "Oui tu sais John, son fils, est propriétaire d'un atelier de carrosserie automobile. J'y suis allée bricoler plusieurs fois. Il cherche quelqu'un pour aider. En fait il cherche un associé, lui et sa femme viennent d'avoir un bébé et il voudrait faire moins d'heures. Emmett commencera dans une semaine, s'ils s'entendent bien et si Emmett arrive à s'adapter alors il pourra tout doucement devenir associé."

Je savais bien comment Emmett aimerait ça. Il aimait travailler sur les voitures au moins autant que Rose mais il ne voulait pas enseigner. Je savais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre pendant longtemps alors cette idée de devenir associé était parfaite pour lui.

Nous continuâmes à parler des mois à venir, de Thanksgiving et Noël. Les parents d'Alice seraient de retour à Forks pour Noël. Je serai heureuse de présenter Edward à ma seconde famille. A certains égards Esmée était plus ma mère que ne l'avait jamais été Renée.

Le voyage de trois heures sembla prendre un rien de temps. Avant de même m'en rendre compte je me garai devant chez Charlie. Sa voiture de fonction était dans l'allée et celle de Sue était garée à côté. Avec la lumière du porche je pouvais voir mon père dans son fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à décliner et je pouvais à peine distinguer le reflet du scintillement de l'écran sur son visage.

Quand je me retournai Edward était là, mon sac dans une main. Avec l'autre il prit la mienne, un sourire sur le visage quand il me tira vers lui.

"Trois heures c'est définitivement trop long, souffla-t-il, en baissant la tête pour me donner un baiser.

Je ris en prenant mon sac. Il secoua la tête et s'arrangea pour que nous puissions garder nos mains enlacées puis le reste du groupe se joignit à nous.

"Prêt à rencontrer papa ?" taquinai-je. Il se figea une seconde les yeux écarquillés. "Ça va aller chéri. Rappelle-toi qu'il aime ceux-là…" Je fis un signe vers Jasper et Emmett et mon sourire s'agrandit "il vous adore en fait…"

"Hey," protesta Emmett. "Le chef m'adore !"

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et il sourit, pinçant l'épaule d'Edward légèrement.

"Sérieusement mec. Pas de souci. Il est cool."

Sa poitrine montait et descendait, il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement et quand il leva les yeux il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme.

"Bien," lui dis-je. "Alors allons-y."

Je resserrai ma main sur la sienne et lui fit monter les marches qui conduisaient à l'entrée.


	158. Ch 156 - Edward

.

**156 - Edward**

**Forks ... jeudi 14 octobre 2010 à 18 h 47**

Malgré mon respect éternel pour le père de Bella, j'étais nerveux comme tout, en marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait été cool avec moi au téléphone quand Bella étais venue à Tampa mais maintenant que je vivais réellement avec sa fille, je n'étais pas tellement sûr comment il prenait tout cela. Et c'était pour cette raison que mon sac était resté dans la voiture. Je ne voulais pas forcer quoi que ce soit et mettre en avant ma relation avec Bella et je les rejoindrai à l'hôtel ce soir s'il estimait que je ne pouvais pas rester dormir chez lui.

Je déglutis nerveusement et je pressai la main de Bella lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Mais si quelque chose me détendit, ce fut bien la réaction des autres. Son père était grand, avec des cheveux juste une teinte plus foncée que celle de Bella mais leurs yeux étaient exactement les mêmes - profonds, brun foncé, très chaleureux pour les personnes debout sur sa pelouse.

"Charlie !" se mirent-ils tous à crier, provoquant le rire de Charlie.

"Hé, papa," rigola Bella.

Emmett fut le premier à bouger, souriant, en enveloppant Charlie dans une étreinte rugueuse. "Vous êtes un plaisir pour les yeux, vieil homme," taquina-t-il, en riant quand Charlie frappa son bras.

"Ravale ce 'vieil' absurde, Em," l'avertit-il, faisant un sourire narquois à Jasper. "Heureux de vous voir à la maison en pleine forme, les garçons."

"C'est bon d'être rentré, Charlie," convint Jasper, en lui serrant la main.

Je dus sourire en le voyant rougir quand Alice et Rose volèrent dans son étreinte, embrassant ses joues. Il semblait que Bella avait hérité cela de lui.

Tirant sur ma main Bella nous rapprocha, relâchant ma main une fois que son père nous regarda. Elle se précipita vers lui, l'étreignant et embrassant sa joue. Et l'amour qu'il avait pour sa fille s'inscrivit sur son visage quand il baissa ses yeux vers elle.

"Papa, c'est Edward. Edward, voilà mon père," nous présenta-t-elle.

Je me sentis inspecté de la tête aux pieds comme sous un microscope mais il tendit la main et je la serrai fermement.

"Chef Swan." Je hochai la tête vers lui. "C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin, monsieur. Et félicitations."

Il sourit, rougissant de nouveau. "Pareil pour moi. Et je te remercie." Il se tourna vers nous tous. "Sue a embaumé toute la maison avec sa cuisine. Tout le monde à l'intérieur. Si je ne mange pas bientôt, je suis sûr qu'elle va me casser les doigts pour avoir voulu goûter à tout."

Comme des gosses, Emmett et Jasper partirent en courant dans la maison, faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire mais Alice, Rose, Bella et moi le suivirent tranquillement. Charlie, cependant, m'arrêta avant que j'entre dans la maison.

"Je suis heureux de voir que ce sourire bête est toujours sur son visage," déclara-t-il, verrouillant son regard avec le mien mais sa bouche esquissait un sourire.

"Oui, monsieur," dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux. Bien que les gars chantent les louanges de Charlie, je ne voulais vraiment pas faire de gaffe. Il était important pour Bella et je voulais qu'il m'apprécie. C'était impératif.

"Humph," grogna-t-il évasivement. Je partis vers la porte une fois de plus mais il m'arrêta à nouveau. "Et je suis sûr que tu te souviens que je t'avais demandé de m'appeler Charlie…" dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Une odeur de chili et pain de maïs s'engouffra par la porte d'entrée et nous nous arrêtâmes tous les deux pour inspirer profondément.

"Oui… elle va me tuer aujourd'hui," murmura-t-il, souriant à mon rire. "Allez, soldat. Peut-être qu'elle va accélérer les choses maintenant que vous arrivés."

Souriant, je remontai le sac de Bella plus haut sur mon épaule et hochai la tête. "Je peux comprendre. On m'a tapé sur les doigts avec une cuillère plus de fois que je peux compter depuis que je suis à la maison."

Il rit et hocha la tête. "C'est ma fille..." ricana-t-il, avec une expression fière comme un coq. "Entre, fiston."

ooo

"Plus, Edward ?" m'offrit Sue en posant leurs deux assiettes devant Jasper et Emmett.

J'étais sûr que nous allions finir tout le chili qu'elle avait fait. Le dernier des pains au maïs avait déjà été partagé entre nous.

"S'il vous plaît," dis-je avec un hochement de tête, en lui tendant pour la deuxième fois mon assiette vide.

Sue Clearwater était une femme calme et douce, facile à vivre, avec un doux sourire et un peu de malice dans les yeux. Sa peau était légèrement cuivrée, ses cheveux longs et noirs. Il était facile de voir pourquoi le chef était si épris d'elle. Elle était immédiatement sympathique. Elle nous avait tous accueilli comme si nous étions ses enfants, elle étreignit Jasper et Emmett en disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient rentrés sains et saufs. Elle m'accueillit avec une accolade et pas une poignée de main, me souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Avec un petit rire, elle traîna les filles dans la cuisine pour rattraper son retard sur tous les derniers potins.

Rose se moqua, regardant Emmett. "Tu vas te trouver une autre chambre d'hôtel ce soir, Emmett," grommela-t-elle, roulant des yeux à son sourire. "Tu vas empuantir tous les environs."

La table éclata de rire. L'appétit d'Emmett et les résultats qui s'ensuivaient étaient connus de tous, semblait-il. La table était bruyante, des conversations différentes partout. Pour un homme tranquille, Charlie semblait se délecter de cela. Je pouvais dire que les filles avaient une place spéciale dans son cœur mais il était tout aussi intéressé à écouter les histoires des gars et moi-même de l'étranger.

Le dîner terminé, les filles et Sue s'enfermèrent pour parler du mariage à venir, laissant tous les hommes dans le salon face à la télé. Jetant un regard autour, je pouvais voir pourquoi Bella avait aimé vivre ici les dernières années du lycée. La maison dégageait une ambiance confortable, tout comme Charlie lui-même. Alors que mon enfance était remplie avec des chambres où je n'aurais pas dû être, cette maison ressemblait à un foyer. Mais ce furent les photos encadrées qui attirèrent mon attention.

Des photos de Bella de tous les âges se chevauchant - Bella avec du gâteau d'anniversaire sur le visage alors qu'elle était assise dans une chaise haute, avec des dents manquantes, tenant un fil plein de poissons, avec un chapeau et une robe jaunes parfaitement affreux et enfin ... avec une casquette noire et une robe. La dernière devait avoir été prise pendant la cérémonie d'obtention de son diplôme à l'université. Il était évident que la plupart de ces photos n'avaient pas été prise ici, le soleil était trop lumineux et le sable du désert remplaçait les arbres verts.

"Alors ... Charlie," commença Emmett avec un sourire. "Nous allons au club de striptease à Port Angeles ou quoi ? Il faut sortir de ce long célibat avec un grand bang, vous savez. "

"Non, hors de question !" dit chaque voix féminine en chœur depuis l'autre pièce.

Je ris, secouant la tête à l'expression purement horrifiée de Charlie.

"Merde, Em, tu as vraiment envie de mourir !" Jasper rit, secouant la tête. "Et non, pas de strip-teaseuse. Je pense que nous sommes tous censés nous réunir à La Push, n'est-ce pas, chef ? " demanda-t-il.

"Oui, samedi soir. C'est le dîner de répétition*," répondit Charlie soulagé. "Mais demain... le stand de tir." Il sourit. "Bells, as-tu apporté ton arme ?"

"Tu sais que oui," rit-elle, du seuil. "Elle est dans le coffre avec celle d'Edward."

J'acquiesçai. Bella possédait un Glock 19, acheté pour elle par son père. C'était une belle pièce, facile à manipuler. En la voyant la vérifier, pour tout rassembler avant de l'emballer j'avais perdu la tête. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser….. et plus. Nous étions presque en retard pour tout préparer avant que tout le monde débarque chez nous.

Je levai un sourcil menaçant vers elle mais elle rigola, haussant une épaule.

"Nous ferions mieux d'y aller," dit Alice, marchant dans le salon et tirant Jasper pour le mettre sur ses pieds. "Nous devons encore nous enregistrer à l'hôtel."

Le regard navré sur le visage de Bella était impossible à louper car elle soupira et hocha la tête. "Allez, chéri. Je vais t'accompagner."

Charlie regarda sa fille puis me regarda. Je vis qu'il donnerait le monde à sa fille — et avec raison. "Edward, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le canapé ? Il y a aussi la fin du match à regarder. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là vont me tuer avec leurs discussions sur le mariage." Il fit un geste entre Sue et Bella mais aussi vers la télévision où le match de football était encore en train de se jouer.

Bella avait été absolument sûre que Charlie ne voudrait pas que nous dormions sous le même toit, bien que son ancien lit ne soit qu'à une place. Nous savions que nous devrions nous séparer pour la nuit mais apparemment, le visage misérable de Bella l'avait fait fondre et je pouvais le comprendre complètement. Cette femme pouvait me faire faire des choses pour elle juste avec ce regard.

Cependant, je pouvais également voir qu'il voulait être seul avec moi, je le remerciai et sortis avec tout le monde pour récupérer mon sac.

Je revins à l'intérieur après avoir dit au revoir aux autres et je trouvai un oreiller, des draps et une couverture empilés sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Charlie était encore dans son fauteuil, concentré sur le jeu. Je mis mon polochon par terre et je le rejoignis face à la télé.

La conversation commença avec le sport, couvrant lentement pas mal de sujets. Il ne me prenait pas la tête et il semblait que nous ayons plus en commun que ce que je pensais à l'origine. Bella avait dit que nous étions semblables mais je ne le voyais pas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons commencé à comparer nos histoires militaires.

Quand Bella était juste une enfant, Charlie avait été expédié à l'étranger pendant la guerre du Golfe. Nous parlâmes du désert, du commandement, de la stratégie militaire et bien sûr, du retour à la vie civile. Je lui parlais de mon accident avec les insurgés et des roquettes et il m'expliqua les attaques aériennes que les américains avaient utilisées pour réussir. Il était intéressé par la guerre urbaine et il écouta quand je lui expliquais, y compris la façon dont nous avions formé les nouvelles troupes à Tampa.

Emmett et Jasper avaient eu raison. Charlie était très cool, avec un beau sens de l'humour. Il était tellement comme Bella avec son intelligence tranquille que c'en était presque effrayant. Ils pensaient de même façon, abordant les choses avec force et détermination.

Au moment où le match fut terminé, Sue et Bella émergèrent de ce que je compris était la chambre de Charlie.

"Puis-je récupérer enfin ma chambre, mesdames ?" les taquina-t-il.

"Oui, oui," soupira Sue, en roulant des yeux. "Nous avons terminé là-dedans. Je rentre chez moi. Je dois m'assurer que mon fils ne mange pas tout le contenu de mon frigo."

Bella vint se placer entre mes jambes, se penchant pour poser un doux baiser sur mon front. "Je vais me coucher, chéri. Rendez-vous demain matin. Je ferai le petit-déjeuner pour vous tous."

Les sourcils de Charlie se soulevèrent et il prit un petit air d'Emmett à la mention de la cuisine de Bella quand elle l'embrassa sur le front, aussi. Cependant, après avoir marché avec Sue jusqu'à sa voiture, Charlie attendit jusqu'à ce que Bella m'ait donné un dernier baiser rapide avant de monter. Il pointa en direction de la salle de bains et me dit de faire comme à la maison.

"Mais pas ... trop," m'avertit-il, en levant un sourcil.

"Monsieur," dis-je avec un sourire et un hochement de tête. "Merci de me laisser rester."

Il grogna en roulant des yeux. "Je suis incapable de dire non à cette fille," murmura-t-il, me laissant seul pour la nuit.

Je passai un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt puis je préparai le canapé pour la nuit. La maison était calme, sauf le bourdonnement du réfrigérateur dans la cuisine et le tic-tac de l'horloge. Mon téléphone vibra et me fit presque sursauter mais quand je vis que c'était Bella, je souris. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

_B: Je t'aime... et je déteste dormir seule._

Je secouai la tête, répondant instantanément, ne pensant même pas qu'elle était juste à l'étage.

_E: Je t'aime, aussi, ma belle mais je ne veux pas me faire tirer dessus._

_B: MDR Il ne ferait que t'estropier._

_E: Euh ... non. Je sais exactement quelle partie il voudrait estropier. Je suis trop attaché à l'ensemble de mon corps, Mlle Swan. Tout comme toi… si je ne me trompe._

_B: ;) Oui, j'aime toutes les parties de ton corps, Sergent. Certaines plus que d'autres. Pourrai-je au moins avoir un vrai baiser pour la nuit ?_

Je gémis, comprenant complètement Charlie maintenant. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que je puisse refuser quelque chose à celle qui était à l'étage. Pas du tout. Jamais. Elle me tenait pour le reste de ma vie et je ne pouvais pas trouver une seule raison de me plaindre. Parce que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le regard pitoyablement doux dans ces yeux bruns profonds que j'aimais tellement…. suppliant pour un simple baiser. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau et je ris doucement.

_B: S'il te plaît ? Retrouve-moi dans l'escalier !_

En cédant, je soupirai.

_E: Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille! :(_

Reposant mon téléphone, je m'assis, écoutant le bruit provenant de la chambre de Charlie mais je n'entendis rien à part un doux ronflement. Marchant pieds nus à travers la pièce, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier et me retrouvai face à Bella. Elle était sur la dernière marche, ce qui la mettait au niveau de mes yeux.

"Salut, mon beau," murmura-t-elle, touchant mon visage. "Je pense que je suis gâtée et tu n'es à la maison que depuis deux semaines."

Je souris car j'aimais ce qu'elle disait parce que je ressentais la même chose. Rien n'était aussi bon que de m'enrouler autour d'elle tous les soirs. Bien qu'elle dise le contraire, j'espérais que je ne la rendais pas folle depuis que j'avais emménagé avec elle mais la nuit ... La nuit, nous étions parfaits, confortables et faciles.

"J'ai cru entendre une rumeur au sujet d'un baiser," murmurai-je, effleurant son nez avec le mien.

"Ouais ..." respira-t-elle, souriant comme un petit lutin parce qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce fut lent, intense et à couper le souffle, comme toujours. Il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour rester calme et me concentrer sur l'endroit où je me trouvais et pas ce que son simple contact, sa présence, son goût me faisaient. Mes mains, cependant, parcouraient sans aucune honte ses épaules, son dos et plus bas, ses fesses, les prenant pleinement et les serrant. Je ralentis parce que vraiment je ne voulais pas qu'on nous découvre. Reculant, je reposai mon front sur le sien, en me délectant de la couleur rose de ses joues et de la lourdeur de sa respiration.

"Je pense que papa t'aime," murmura-t-elle, embrassant mes lèvres une fois, deux fois et enfin une troisième fois.

"Il ne m'aimera pas s'il me voit peloter sa fille dans l'escalier," ricanai-je. "Va te coucher, ma douce."

"Merci d'être venu ici avec moi," respira-t-elle contre ma bouche.

"Merci pour le baiser. Au lit. Allez !" la pressai-je gentiment, en lui souriant. Je la tournai par les épaules, lui donnant une claque sur les fesses. "Pars avant de me tuer."

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Tu me taquines."

"Qu'as-tu dit une fois ? Ce n'est pas taquiner si tu suis ton idée ?" sifflai-je, pointant toujours vers le haut de l'escalier. "Crois-moi, je vais être heureux de la suivre... à la maison."

Cette dernière déclaration sembla l'apaiser alors elle me souffla un baiser avant de monter sur la pointe des pieds. J'attendis le clic de la porte résonner avant de revenir vers le canapé.

_Putain, ça allait être un long week-end…_

…

*Un dîner de répétition est une cérémonie avant le mariage dans la tradition nord-américaine, habituellement tenue la nuit avant la cérémonie de mariage. Les coûts du dîner de répétition sont traditionnellement engagés par les parents du marié.

Le but du dîner de répétition est pour les parents et les amis des futurs mariés de se rencontrer et de passer un bon moment. Le couple généralement remercie tous ceux qui ont contribué aux préparatifs de mariage.


	159. Ch 157 - Bella

.

**157 – Bella**

**Forks… vendredi 15 octobre 2010 à 7 : 13**

Je descendis doucement l'escalier évitant la quatrième dernière marche – elle craquait aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, peu importe que Charlie ait essayé de la réparer. Je pouvais dire que mon père dormait encore. Ses ronflements étaient assez forts pour être entendus à travers sa porte fermée. Quant à Edward il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt, avant moi, en principe.

Quand je fus en bas je ne le vis pas assis alors je m'approchai doucement du canapé. Mon cœur bondit quand je réalisais qu'il dormait encore, couché sur le ventre. La couverture fine enroulée autour de ses cuisses et il avait une main sous l'oreiller et l'autre contre sa joue. Il y avait juste un peu de lumière qui passait par le rideau de la fenêtre me permettant de voir son visage. Je remontai sa couverture doucement en l'arrangeant sur lui. Il faisait froid dans la maison et je voulais m'assurer qu'il soit bien.

Je lui donnai un dernier regard et fis le tour de la table pour aller dans la cuisine et commencer le petit-déjeuner. J'avais prévu de faire des pancakes – beaucoup parce que je savais que les autres arriveraient dès que les filles se seraient levées... ça n'était pas très bruyant comme activité alors je pensais pouvoir me servir du mixer et commencer le reste du petit-déjeuner sans réveiller personne.

J'avais fait deux grands saladiers de pâte et m'apprêtai à ajouter des pépites de chocolat dans l'un quand j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Avant d'avoir pu me retourner je sentis des bras forts et chauds me tirer contre un torse bien dur.

"Bonjour Sergent," murmurai-je. "C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?"

Sa tête tomba contre la mienne, sa joue caressant mes cheveux et il secoua la tête. "Non, il y a longtemps que tu es levée ?"

Je finis de verser le chocolat puis me tournai vers lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Quand je le regardai je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Le pauvre semblait tout ensommeillé, il était presque trop mignon. Ses cheveux qui avaient commencé à pousser, suffisamment à mon goût, il avait une barbe d'un jour, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy à mes yeux. Mais le mieux était encore les lignes et les plis sur sa joue, à l'endroit où sa tête reposait sur son oreiller. Il avait l'air endormi mais heureux et ses yeux étaient brillants alors qu'il me regardait le regarder.

Je tendis ma main et suivis légèrement avec mon doigt les lignes sur sa joue. "Il n'y a pas longtemps que je suis levée. Comment as-tu dormi ? Tu semblais bien à l'aise quand j'ai jeté un œil sur toi il y a quelques minutes."

Il hocha la tête, se penchant pour caresser ses lèvres sur les miennes. "C'était très bien," dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. "Seul." Il ferma les yeux quand je ris et m'embrassa de nouveau. "Et toi chérie ? Je t'ai manqué ?"

J'enroulai mes deux bras autour de son cou et hochai la tête, en le tirant vers le bas pour répondre à ses lèvres qui avaient besoin de plus d'un ou deux doux baisers.

Edward reçut le message et caressa ma bouche lentement en me tirant plus fermement contre lui. Quand je soupirai de contentement, sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres entrouvertes maintenant et il câlina et taquina jusqu'à ce que je devienne toute molle entre ses mains qui se déplacèrent jusque dans mes cheveux. Inclinant la tête, il ravagea ma bouche en pinçant et léchant avec des pauses pour reprendre son souffle.

Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, ma tête tournait et je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de sa dureté s'appuyer contre moi fermement, de nos hanches à nos cuisses. Je ronronnai en roulant des hanches une fois mais le ronronnement se transforma en rire quand Edward grogna.

"Oh Isabella," souffla-t-il, en se reculant et en me dévisageant avec un regard torride. "Bien que j'aimerai continuer cette activité… je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ton père arrive…. quand nous faisons… ça."

Je ris en hochant la tête. "Oui… il a déjà été gentil de t'offrir le canapé. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait très content d'arriver et de me voir penchée sur la table de la cuisine – bien que ça paraisse très agréable."

Il grogna à nouveau, passant sa main entre nous pour s'ajuster avant de s'éloigner un peu. "Alors qu'est-ce que prépares ? Et as-tu besoin d'aide ?"

Je me retournai vers le comptoir, je pris une spatule et commençai à mélanger les pépites de chocolat au reste. "Pancakes, bacon, saucisses et œufs brouillés, ça te parait bien ?"

"Parfait. Que puis-je faire ? Je suis à tes ordres."

Je lui dis de sortir la saucisse et le bacon du frigo ainsi nous pourrions commencer à les faire cuire. Je supposai que les autres allaient bientôt arriver. Les pancakes pouvaient être gardés au chaud au four, ainsi que les viandes mais les œufs devaient être faits à la dernière minute. Il prit une tasse de café et remplit la mienne à nouveau en y mettant la quantité juste nécessaire de lait et de sucre avant de se me mettre à m'aider.

Nous avions trouvé une rapide routine. A côté de moi Edward s'occupait de la poêle avec la viande alors que je laissai tomber des louches de pâte à crêpes aux pépites de chocolat dans la poêle sur la plaque chauffante. La pâte avec les bleuets suivrait et ensuite nature pour Charlie qui était un puriste.

Je venais juste de les recouvrir de papier d'aluminium pour la mettre dans le four chaud quand Charlie entra dans la cuisine. Il était habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise en flanelle rouge et à manches longues. "Bonjour," marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant directement vers la cafetière pour s'en verser dans une tasse.

"Bonjour papa," dis-je en lui souriant par-dessus mon épaule. "Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt."

"Ça sent bon," grogna-t-il, en prenant une chaise à la petite table de la cuisine. "Les autres viennent manger ?"

Je haussai les épaules, "Je pense que oui, ils devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre."

"Toc toc !" La salutation d'Alice était trop gaie si tôt dans la matinée.

"Yo Bellsy qu'y a-t-il pour déjeuner ?" La forte voix tonitruante d'Emmett était aussi guillerette que celle d'Alice.

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire en me tournant vers la poêle pour en enlever les deux dernières crêpes. "Comme d'habitude Emmett. Bonjour les gars."

Il y eut des salutations, des baisers d'Alice et de Rose sur la tête de Charlie, des tapes dans le dos de la part des gars et des coups de poings pour Edward. Sue frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, en disant bonjour à tout le monde et en embrassant Charlie pour le saluer.

Pendant quelques minutes ce fut le chaos. La cuisine était toujours aussi petite mais bourrée avec huit adultes – dont l'un était Emmett, elle paraissait minuscule à présent. Je dirigeai les choses du mieux que je pus, ordonnant finalement aux garçons de s'installer dans le salon en emportant la table où nous pourrions nous asseoir pour parler avec les autres qui pourraient toujours s'asseoir sur le canapé et manger.

Au moment où nous nous installâmes au salon j'étais à nouveau épuisée. Charlie était à l'extrémité de la table avec Sue à sa droite. J'étais à côté d'elle avec Edward près de moi. Alice et Rose étaient coincées entre mon père et Edward ne laissant à Jasper et Emmett que les accoudoirs du canapé avec leurs assiettes pleines de nourriture.

La pièce se calma quand il s'agit de manger. Edward gémit, heureux, en prenant trois crêpes aux pépites de chocolat dans son assiette et en les arrosant de sirop. Il prit une grosse bouchée avant même de se servir son œuf, du bacon et des saucisses. Je lui pris le plat de viande, ajoutai deux tranches de bacon et des saucisses dans mon assiette puis des crêpes, une de chaque puis passai le tout à Sue qui me sourit.

"C'est parfait Bella. J'avais prévu de venir tôt pour t'aider mais ma voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer. Il a fallu que j'appelle Jake pour qu'il y jette un coup d'œil."

Edward se figea à la mention du nom de Jake et je fis glisser ma main sur sa cuisse en le caressant gentiment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec la voiture ?" demanda Charlie sans se rendre compte de la tension d'Edward.

Pendant que Sue lui expliquait la panne, je me penchai et embrassai Edward sur la joue puis lui chuchotai à l'oreille. "Arrête de frémir," le taquinai-je. "Tu auras tout le temps de l'intimider ce week-end, je te le promets."

Edward sourit comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie et je rigolai et me rassis en reprenant ma fourchette. Je laissai ma main posée sur sa cuisse comme pour lui rappeler que j'étais là et que j'étais à lui, lui souriant en retour quand il tourna légèrement la tête pour me faire un clin d'œil.

"Alors Sue," commença Alice quelques minutes plus tard. "Le mariage est dimanche après-midi pas vrai ? Comment ça va ?"

J'écoutai Sue lui répondre, lui expliquant que le mariage aurait lieu à la réserve près de l'océan.

"S'il pleut nous avons prévu de pouvoir nous abriter dans la salle de la communauté là-bas. La liste des invités est courte donc tout le monde devrait savoir où aller en cas de besoin," expliqua Sue. "D'ailleurs Alice j'ai reçu un mot de ta mère. J'étais tellement triste de savoir que tes parents ne viendraient pas au mariage."

"Oh c'est vrai ! " déclara Charlie, en frottant les miettes de sa moustache. "Tes parents sont à Haïti ?"

Alice hocha la tête. "Maman a dit que c'était la pagaille là-bas. Elle a le cœur brisé de voir tout ce qui est détruit et combien de personnes et de familles ont été déracinées, leur vie a changé de façon radicale. Je pense qu'elle a été très touchée même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont là-bas."

"Tu leur donneras le bonjour et les remerciera pour la couverture et pour les billets pour aller voir les Seahawks."

Je pus seulement imaginer la réaction qu'avaient provoquée ces cadeaux puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux fans de l'équipe de Seattle.

"Bien sûr ! Je leur dirai sans faute la prochaine fois que nous parlerons. Ils ont dit qu'ils me rappelleraient dans une quinzaine de jours, si ce n'est pas plus tôt."

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, Rose et Alice ainsi que leurs maris furent volontaires pour tout débarrasser et ramener la table à la cuisine.

"Nous allons ranger pendant qu'ils font la vaisselle, Bella," dit Alice en se levant et en reprenant son assiette et celle d'Edward. "Vous avez cuisiné vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant."

Je regardai Edward et haussai les épaules puis nous nous levâmes et échangeâmes nos places avec les gars en nous installant au bout du canapé. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je me penchai vers lui en regardant mon père et Sue aider les filles à débarrasser la table pour qu'Emmett et Jasper puissent la remettre à sa place.

Quand mon père et Sue revinrent au salon, elle s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et lui sur son fauteuil. Après un moment il regarda Edward et dit :

"Alors Bells m'a dit que tu avais décidé de retourner aux études ?"

Edward opina. "Oui monsieur. Techniquement… pas y retourner. Puisque j'ai rejoint l'armée juste après mes études secondaires."

Charlie acquiesça en brossant sa moustache. "Tu n'as pas choisi la police de Seattle alors ? Je sais qu'ils cherchent quelques hommes."

En serrant son bras plus fort autour de moi il secoua la tête. "J'y ai bien pensé mais j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas bien pour moi, pour _nous_." En souriant il dit : "Aller à l'université est la bonne option. J'ai toujours aimé la musique. J'aime bien travailler avec les enfants alors devenir professeur de musique est le meilleur choix pour moi."

"L'action et l'excitation ne vont pas te manquer ?"

J'allai protester mais je ne le fis pas parce que l'étreinte d'Edward se resserra et il caressa mon bras avec sa main.

"Ça va Bella. Ton père veut juste s'assurer que tu es heureuse et si je n'étais pas content de mon choix ça te rendrait malheureuse."

Charlie soupira et hocha la tête.

En se tournant à nouveau vers mon père Edward dit : "Non." Il secoua la tête et soupira. "J'ai vu suffisamment d'action et d'excitation de cette nature pour le reste de ma vie. Ce que je veux le plus à présent c'est la tranquillité, une maison et une famille et passer le reste de ma vie à rendre Bella aussi heureuse qu'elle le fait déjà pour moi."

Avec les larmes aux yeux, je m'approchai et embrassai sa joue, sa barbe grattant mes lèvres. Je me remis en place et je n'écoutai plus qu'à moitié leur conversation sur le football. Sue lisait un livre qu'elle avait trouvé au bout de la table alors je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, heureuse et contente d'être ici en ce moment.

ooo

J'étais en train de faire ma queue de cheval quand Edward rentra dans la chambre en jeans et avec un t-shirt à manches longues retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes.

"Ton père et les gars sont prêts à y aller."

"D'accord," dis-je en me levant du bout du lit où j'étais assise. "Rose et Alice sont parties pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Elles vont faire un tour à la maison de ses parents. Sue est repartie à la réserve pour s'occuper des derniers détails pour le mariage."

"C'est bien. Prête à me montrer ma douce ?"

Je le suivis et passai mes mains sur ses bras, serrant ses biceps avec mes doigts. "Hummm ! Tu as les armes…" plaisantai-je, "… mais je vais te botter le cul Sergent."

Les yeux d'Edward scintillèrent alors qu'il riait en secouant la tête. "Nous verrons bien Isabella. Rappelle-toi que je me suis entraîné pendant ces sept dernières années."

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassai puis me tournai rapidement et partis en courant dans l'escalier en l'appelant par-dessus mon épaule. "Oui mais je dois avoir un talent naturel !"

Je l'entendis rire alors que ses pas résonnaient dans l'escalier derrière moi.


	160. Ch 158 - Edward

.

**158 – Edward**

**Forks ... vendredi 15 octobre 2010 à 15 h 23**

"Oh, c'est comme ça, Bellsy !" chanta Emmett, poussant Bella gentiment une fois que nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur le parking du champ de tir. "Chargeur plein, cinquante mètres de portée, le meilleur score. Le perdant paie la bière."

"D'accord. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurnicher quand tu perdras," aboya Bella avec un sourire béat mais sexy comme l'enfer.

"J'espère, qu'elle gagnera," soupira Jasper mélancoliquement. "Ça en vaudra la peine... Je ne sais pas ... au moins deux pichets au bar. "

Charlie éclata de rire tout comme moi, et nous étions encore en train de rire quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

"Charlie !" un homme plus âgé l'accueillit avec un sourire, venant de derrière un grand comptoir. "J'entends que les félicitations sont de mise, chef. Je crois que c'est dimanche le grand jour, ouais ?"

"Ouais, Dave," confirma le chef avec un petit rire, ses joues devenant toutes roses. "Hum, tu te souviens de Bella, Emmett et Jasper. Et ça c'est Edward."

Nous lui fîmes tous signe de la main en guise de salutation.

"Les gamins sont ici pour me sortir des couleurs, des fleurs et des gâteaux. Si j'entends encore parler de la disposition des sièges, je vais devenir fou."

Dave rit, frappant l'épaule de Charlie. " Ouais. Tu as besoin de quoi ?"

"Pistolet ... et je crois un stand pour fusil en plein air," lui dit Charlie, en se tournant vers l'arme accrochée sur mon épaule comme un enfant attendant d'ouvrir les cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Bella m'avait dit que son père aimait ses armes, du coup j'avais apporté les deux que j'avais achetées en Afghanistan - un fusil d'assaut et mon pistolet, tous les deux russes. Il avait juste eu un aperçu, je savais que sa curiosité était sur le point de le ronger.

"Vous allez vouloir au moins trois cents mètres, Charlie." Je ris quand ses yeux s'élargirent.

"La portée ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et son sourire encore plus grand.

"Oui, monsieur," lui répondis-je, avec un hochement de tête.

Le père de Bella se frotta les mains, la faisant pouffer de rire et rouler ses yeux. "Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant qu'il explose," taquina-t-elle, poussant sa main avant qu'il ne puisse pas ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"La place est à vous," déclara Dave gracieusement. "Je suis fermé aujourd'hui. Considère cela comme un cadeau de mariage."

Charlie le remercia avec effusion mais le gars ne voulait rien entendre. Il nous conduisit dans le couloir vers les stands de pistolet. Il y avait plusieurs stands, sans oublier la porte qui conduisait vers les stands de tir en plein air.

"Allons, Bellsy," ordonna Emmett, montrant deux spots. "Je veux voir si tu es toujours forte ou si les élèves de CM2 t'ont adoucie. "

"Tu vas vouloir voir ça," murmura Jasper, avec un sourire ironique. "Sérieusement, Sergent."

"Bien." Je ris, en secouant la tête. "Alors toi et Charlie prenez ça," dis-je, posant ma carabine sur une table vide. Je l'assemblai rapidement, fixant le viseur. "Tu peux régler cela. Il se peut que ce soit déréglé pendant le transport."

"Je gère," rit Jasper. "Prêt, Charlie?"

"Absolument," répondit-il, ramassant mon fusil et testant le poids, la vision et la sensation de celui-ci contre son épaule.

"Je veux ..." commença Bella, tout à coup à côté de moi. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. "Je veux essayer."

Je ris, embrassant sa tempe tandis que les deux autres sortaient par une porte latérale. "Tout d'abord, ma douce, montre-moi ce que tu peux faire avec ton arme puis nous irons à l'extérieur. Je veux ce pari. "

"Oh comme c'est chou !" chanta Emmett, mettant en place une autre cible en papier et l'envoyant au fond de stand à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Je voulais juste la voir tirer avec cette arme qu'elle était en train de vérifier. Je paierai pas mal de bière juste pour la voir faire feu.

"Le premier round est un test," dit-elle avec un petit rire. "Ça fait des semaines pour vous deux. Cela fait des mois pour moi."

"Comme tu veux, Bellsy," Emmett rit, portant son fusil. Il avait un fusil identique au mien. Nous les avions achetés au même moment.

Nous reculâmes en nous appuyant contre la table derrière elle, prenant les protections pour nos oreilles. Son attitude, sa posture et sa visée était foutrement parfaites. Charlie lui avait bien appris. Ses bras fléchirent tandis qu'elle appuyait légèrement sur la crosse de son arme.

Quand elle eut fini, Emmett et moi courûmes pour appuyer sur le bouton pour ramener sa cible. Je poussai Emmett au plus grand amusement de Bella quand je pris la cible.

"Merde," murmurai-je, en secouant la tête. Pour un round d'essai, elle avait eu cette putain de cible à presque tous les coups. Les coups étaient principalement au centre de la silhouette. Il y avait un coup au milieu du front. "Elle tire mieux que certains des hommes avec qui nous étions."

"Et merde," renifla Emmett dans un éclat de rire. "Je te l'avais dit, mec ! ... Maintenant, à nous !"

Emmett prépara son arme mais je me tournai vers Bella. "C'est vraiment ..."

"Quoi ?" ricana-t-elle, levant un sourcil vers moi.

"Sacrément sexy," grognai-je, en secouant la tête. "Nous le referons lorsque nous serons de retour à Seattle."

"Cela ressemble à une sortie très romantique, Sergent," me taquina-t-elle, en me poussant hors de son stand. "Go !"

La grande salle fut remplie des coups de nos trois canons. J'étais assez content de ce que j'avais fait quand nous comparâmes nos cibles. En fait, nous étions tous sacrément proches, bien que Dave ait déclaré Bella gagnante avant que cela finisse par une grande chamaillerie entre Emmett et moi.

Bella dit : "Je vais payer une tournée... si tu me laisses essayer ça," dit-elle en montrant mon arme.

"Viens ici !" Je ris, mettant en place une nouvelle cible. Je la mis en face de moi après l'avoir rechargée et ensuite je mis l'arme dans sa main. "Cela a un recul plus fort que ton Glock, ma belle," lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille, passant les mains le long de ses bras pour m'assurer qu'elle était détendue. "Tire une fois tu pourras voir comme ça, d'accord ?"

Je reculai d'un petit pas en arrière mais stabilisai ses hanches. Bella vida le chargeur, hochant la tête presque imperceptiblement pour elle-même.

"C'est différent," murmura-t-elle, mais elle tira quelques rounds de plus. "J'aime mais c'est différent."

"Comment c'est ?" demanda Emmett, avançant sa cible. "Pas mal, B. Pas mal du tout", déclara-t-il élogieux.

Les coups n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'avec sa propre arme mais chaque coup était à l'intérieur de la silhouette de la cible.

Ils avaient raison, Bella était vraiment naturelle avec une arme.

"Beau travail, amour," ronronnai-je.

Après avoir joué encore un peu…. parce que je devais absolument essayer son Glock - Bella insista pour que nous sortions. Je savais qu'elle voulait essayer le fusil d'assaut mais j'étais presque sûr qu'elle voulait juste regarder son père s'amuser, ce qu'il faisait avec un grand plaisir.

Je souris en voyant que Charlie gérait super bien le fusil d'assaut. Il avait l'air rajeuni avec un grand sourire sur le visage, pour ne pas mentionner les petites piques que Jasper et Emmett lui lançaient.

"Allez, chef," Jasper rit. "Tu vas demander ton transfert au S.W.A.T. ?"

"Un dur à cuire, Charlie !" rit Emmett. "Tu devrais juste ouvrir une division ici."

"A Forks ?" demandèrent Bella et Charlie en même temps.

"Emmett, tu as tout de même remarqué qu'il n'y a pas exactement de prise d'otages à Forks," souffla Bella, en roulant ses yeux.

Charlie sourit mais se redressa au son de sa voix. "Alors ... qui paie la bière ?"

"Edward et Emmett," dit Bella d'un air suffisant, grinçant quand je lui chatouillai les côtes. "Mais je vais acheter un pichet, aussi."

"Pourquoi ? As-tu perdu ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Le tout me fit rire. "Non, monsieur. Elle a fait du troc pour essayer mon pistolet Makarov."

Il sourit. "Comment c'était ?"

"Différent." Elle haussa les épaules et montra le fusil. "Il va me montrer cette chose."

"Attention, Bells," soupira-t-il, regardant vers moi. "Elle n'a jamais tiré avec un fusil. Elle n'a jamais voulu aller à la chasse."

"Compris," lui dis-je. "Bella, viens là." Je la tirai entre moi et la table que Charlie avait utilisée. Je l'alignai derrière l'arme de fort calibre, mettant mes mains de chaque côté d'elle. "Ceci est différent. Il recule contre ton épaule, de sorte que tu dois vraiment te détendre." Je relevai le viseur. "Vise ta cible avec le viseur mais ne repose pas l'œil dessus. Tu m'as compris ? Tu risques de te retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir. "

"Eh bien, ce serait un look fantastique pour le mariage," murmura-t-elle avec ironie, nous faisant rire.

"Il faut se concentrer mais ne t'appuie pas sur l'arme. Viser avec cette arme est différent," dis-je doucement. "La distance joue un grand rôle et ensuite tu dois prendre le vent en considération. Tout peut arriver à la balle entre ici et là-bas. Ok ?"

Elle hocha la tête, en me regardant du coin de l'œil nerveusement.

"Détends-toi, ma chérie," dis-je, mettant la crosse de l'arme à son l'épaule. "Ça ira très bien. Suis juste le coup."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, visa puis appuya sur la gâchette. Le résultat était un adorable regard de fierté sur son visage quand elle toucha la cible. Je voulais tout d'un coup l'embrasser comme un dingue. Et si nous avions été seuls, je l'aurais simplement fait et j'étais sûr que nous le ferions une autre fois.

Charlie, Jasper, Emmett crièrent leurs bravos, je tirai sur sa queue de cheval, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Essaie à nouveau," lui dis-je, en me penchant à son oreille. "Cette fois, regarde le drapeau là-bas. Contre le vent." Je cliquai sur le viseur pour elle. "Tu veux être presque hors cible... dans le vent. Ok ?" Je vérifiai et elle hocha la tête mais je pouvais lire ma fille comme un putain de livre. L'assombrissement de ses yeux, le mordillement lent de sa lèvre inférieure tout en la léchant me dit tout … que je n'étais pas le seul qui pensait que cette merde était foutrement sexy. "Plus tard, ma douce," promis-je très bas, en la poussant. "Une fois de plus, bébé."

Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur cette fois, avec un doux sourire en visant. Elle était beaucoup plus détendue pour son deuxième essai, le coup sortit bruyamment. Son sourire dit tout en regardant à travers la lunette pour voir où elle avait frappé.

"Laisse-moi voir," rit Charlie, regardant à travers la lunette lui aussi. "Eh bien, bon sang ... super boulot, Bells."

Nous passâmes une heure ou plus à nous amuser encore, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Le tir de Bella devenait de mieux en mieux avec mes armes. Nous avons fait plus de paris, parlé plus trash mais à la fin, nous avons fini par passer un moment incroyable. Non seulement c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait en dehors de l'armée mais c'était agréable de regarder Charlie interagir avec sa fille. Ils avaient du respect l'un pour l'autre, parlaient presque leur propre langage.

Au moment où le soleil commença à se coucher, Dave était prêt à fermer. Nous le remerciâmes pour tout parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas être payé. Il souhaita simplement le meilleur à Charlie pour le mariage et donna une accolade à Bella, la félicitant pour un travail bien fait.

"Il est temps pour la bière !" tonna Emmett pendant que nous marchions vers la voiture.

"Bonne idée," dit Charlie avec un hochement de tête. "Je pense que nous avons le temps avant que Sue commence le dîner. Allez ... le premier round est pour moi."

"Pas trop," dit Bella, sonnant comme la voix de la raison. "Est-ce que vous les garçons ne devez pas être debout dès l'aube demain ?"

Je ris mais je jetai un coup d'œil vers Charlie parce que, en toute honnêteté, il menait cette discussion.

"Ouais, ouais," soupira-t-il, en roulant des yeux. "Je t'entends, Bells. Mais une ou deux bières ne nous empêcheront pas d'aller la pêche demain. Allez."

"Bye, bye, le célibat !" dit Emmett tristement, essuyant une fausse larme. "Plus de soirées tardives, bières avec les garçons ou sorties de pêche de week-end. Maintenant, ça va être listes de courses, shopping et la chaîne culinaire à la télé."

Le sourire de Charlie tomba juste un peu et Bella étouffa son rire avec sa main.

"Maintenant vous avez vraiment besoin de cette bière," grognai-je en riant.

"Euh, ouais," dit-il. "Allons-y. Nous allons décider à quelle heure nous partirons demain matin."

J'avais été inquiet d'aller dans un bateau avec Charlie depuis qu'il en avait parlé au téléphone mais après avoir passé du temps avec lui au champ de tir, je pouvais voir pourquoi Emmett et Jasper chantaient ses louanges. Il était passé d'un officier de police droit dans ses bottes et père d'une belle jeune fille à juste ... l'un des gars. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment impatient d'aller à la pêche demain.


	161. Ch 159 - Bella

.

**159 – Bella**

**Forks… Samedi 16 octobre 2010 à 12 h 14**

"Tu as eu quelque chose d'Edward ?" demanda Rose en tombant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Je pliai mes jambes sous moi et avalai ma bouchée de sandwich en secouant la tête. "Non je n'ai rien eu mais il m'a prévenue en me disant que Charlie lui avait dit que le réseau était mauvais sur le lac. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est pas allé à Crescent Lac donc il n'était pas sûr."

Les gars étaient partis à cinq heures trente ce matin pour aller à la pêche. Emmett, Jasper et Edward lui avaient fait la surprise hier en lui disant que pour fêter la fin de son célibat ils n'allaient pas simplement pêcher à Port Angeles mais qu'ils avaient loué un bateau et invité le meilleur ami de Charlie, Billy Black, à aller avec eux.

Edward était monté jusqu'à ma chambre juste avant de partir pour me réveiller et me dire au revoir.

_"Bella," murmura une voix douce me tirant de mon profond sommeil._ _"Réveille-toi chérie."_

_En roulant je tombais face à Edward qui était couché à côté de moi sur mon petit lit. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait allumé la lumière de l'autre côté de la pièce afin que je ne l'ai pas directement dans les yeux. Son coude était replié et sa tête appuyée dans sa main. Le doux sourire qu'il arborait était presque en contradiction avec l'étincelle dans ses yeux, l'amusement y brillait clairement. _

_"Bonjour," marmonnai-je. "Qu'y-a-t-il d'aussi drôle ?"_

_"Tu parlais en dormant quand je suis arrivé. Quelque chose concernant le fait que tu ne voulais pas aller à la pêche parce que tu n'aimais pas les vers de terre… à moins que ce ne soit le mien…" Son sourire s'élargit et il rigola quand je rougis et cachai mon visage dans son torse. "C'était mignon chérie."_

_"Oui, oui," dis-je en bâillant soudainement. "Quelle heure est-il ?"_

_"Cinq heures et demie. Les gars viennent juste d'arriver alors on va aller à la Push chercher Billy et puis on ira pêcher. Je suis juste venu t'embrasser avant que nous partions."_

_"Humm, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait." Je tournai ma tête vers le haut et lui dis, "Embrasse-moi comme ça tu pourras partir avant que mon père te trouve dans mon lit."_

_Il sourit en hochant la tête. "Il sait que je suis là mais tu as raison. C'est mieux de ne pas tester son bon caractère."_

_Il se pencha, m'embrassa doucement, brossant à peine ses lèvres contre les miennes. Quand je le tirai plus près de moi, il rigola contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser plus intensément. Par respect pour mon père qui n'était pas loin, nous nous arrêtâmes. Quand nous nous séparâmes il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se remettre sur ses pieds._

_"Rendors-toi, Bella. J'essaierai de t'appeler si je peux. Je t'aime ma douce."_

_Hochant la tête je marmonnai, "Je t'aime aussi."_

_Je m'étais déjà réinstallée pour dormir quand Edward éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte doucement derrière lui._

La voix de Sue me ramena au présent. "Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils reviennent d'ici plusieurs heures," dit-elle en rentrant dans le salon et en s'installant dans le fauteuil de Charlie. "Il faut qu'ils conduisent jusqu'à Port Angeles et ensuite aillent au lac pour passer un bon moment."

"Ils en ont au moins jusqu'à cinq heures," dit Leah, la fille de Sue, en haussant les épaules, depuis le sol où elle était assise par terre face à sa mère. "Nous sommes censés être à la réserve à six heures."

A l'origine Charlie avait prévu de nous emmener dîner au Lodge, le lieu chic de la ville mais le vendredi après-midi Sue était venue et avait annoncé que tous leurs amis faisaient un dîner – une sorte de fête à la salle de la Push. Il y aurait de la nourriture, de la musique, du basket et un écran géant pour jouer aux jeux vidéo tant que le match de basket n'aurait pas commencé.

"Ils reviendront bien," dit Sue en souriant mystérieusement.

Alice rit. "C'est quoi ce petit sourire ? Comment es-tu sûre qu'ils rentreront à temps ?"

Le sourire de Sue s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne réponde à la question d'Alice. "J'ai dit à Charlie que s'ils n'étaient pas à l'heure, la nuit du mariage serait froide et solitaire."

Leah et moi nous regardâmes une seconde et ensemble nous dîmes, "Hey beaucoup trop d'informations !"

Tout le monde éclata de rire y compris nous deux.

Quand nous eûmes fini de manger nous commençâmes à parler. Alice et moi connaissions Sue et Leah depuis des années et une fois que Rose avait commencé à venir à Forks avec nous, elle avait aussi appris à les connaître. Nous les aimions vraiment beaucoup. Sue était chaleureuse, drôle, une petite maline en quelque sorte et le complément parfait pour mon père. Leah était un peu comme sa mère. Elle avait traversé une période difficile après le lycée, après la mort subite de son père qui avait eu une crise cardiaque. C'était comme si pendant un ou deux ans elle était devenue une autre personne – amère, facilement en colère et méchante à l'occasion. Une fois qu'elle avait accepté cette idée que son père ne l'avait pas abandonnée, elle avait mûri et s'était transformé en la femme qui était assise avec nous – vive, enjouée et douce mais toujours un peu différente.

Leah sourit. "Je vois le cousin de l'une des femmes de la réserve. Il est venu de Portland pour une visite il y a quelques mois et nous nous sommes rencontrés."

Alice demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la vie et nous écoutâmes Leah parler de son nouvel homme, Sam et de sa famille. Il était policier, chargé du recrutement et elle nous raconta leurs rendez-vous.

"Et il déménage," finit-elle en souriant, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement au grognement de Sue. "Pas très drôle d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de sa fille, hein, maman ?"

Sue la regarda décontenancée. "Hey Sue…!" commençai-je, quand elle leva un sourcil à ma question. "Mon père n'a rien dit et je suis peut-être supposée connaitre la réponse mais où allez-vous vous installer après-demain. Tu viens ici ou c'est lui qui va là-bas ?"

Elle sourit légèrement. "Pendant un certain temps nous n'étions pas bien sûrs. Nous avons finalement décidé et ce sera ici. En raison de son travail il a besoin d'être ici et ce ne serait pas le cas s'il vivait à la réserve."

"Et euh… ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit là qu'il ait vécu avec ma mère ?" Je me rendis compte que c'était gênant et désagréable aussi je m'excusai rapidement. "Désolée, désolée. Tu n'as pas à répondre à cette question, vraiment. C'était juste une pensée qui me passait par la tête."

Sue rit en passant sa tresse par-dessus son épaule. "Tout va bien Bella. Ça ne me dérange pas." Elle réfléchit un moment puis haussa les épaules : "Nous en avons parlé, trouver une nouvelle maison je veux dire mais nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher que Charlie est qui il est aujourd'hui parce qu'il a ce passé et j'ai quelques bons souvenirs… de cette maison aussi. Harry était un bon ami de ton père et il venait beaucoup avec Billy ici pour regarder les matchs et faire cuire les poissons après être allé pêcher ensemble. Je l'accompagnais parfois… j'ai beaucoup de bons souvenirs ici."

Je souris me souvenant d'une telle visite. "Oui, tu te souviens quand vous étiez venus et que j'étais là un été. Je devais avoir quoi ? Huit ans ? Leah tu t'en souviens ? Nous avions refusé de manger le poisson qu'ils avaient pêché. Je ne me rappelle plus ce que nous avions eu à la place…"

"Mac et fromage," sourit Leah.

"Oui c'est vrai ! Seth avait quatre ans non ? Et il avait eu ça aussi."

Sue hocha la tête. "Il appelait ça la boite bleue."

Nous rîmes toutes.

"Que devient Seth au fait ? Il travaillait à l'école sur la réserve pas vrai ?" Je regardai de Sue à Leah.

En souriant elle hocha la tête fièrement. "Il travaille à son diplôme, il veut être professeur. J'essaie de le convaincre d'aller à Seattle pour finir là-bas mais il dit que c'est loin et il résiste. Il ne fait que me dire qu'il ne veut pas me laisser ici."

Leah ricana. "Il préfère ne pas perdre la cuisine et le ménage."

Sue rigola. "Oui je suis sûre que c'est en partie vrai."

Alice haussa un sourcil. "Il va venir habiter ici ?"

"Oh non... Seigneur !" dit-elle fermement en secouant la tête. "Depuis que Leah à son chez elle à la réserve, Seth restera chez moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le convaincre de partir pour Seattle. Heureusement une fois que je serais mariée et que je vivrais ici il réalisera qu'il n'a plus aucune excuse."

"Envoie-le-nous," dit Rose en souriant. "Nous sommes tous là-bas. On l'aidera à s'adapter."

Nous fûmes toutes d'accord, faisant rire Sue. "Je le ferai." Elle regarda Alice et Rose. "Comment c'est d'avoir à nouveau vos maris à la maison ?"

Sans se concerter, mes amies soupirèrent toues les deux. "Génial !" dirent-elle catégoriquement nous faisant sourire. " Pendant deux fois je suis restée réveillée toute la nuit car Emmett avait oublié de rabaisser le siège des toilettes et j'ai oublié de vérifier avant de m'asseoir…"

Alice hocha la tête. "Et j'avais oublié que Jazz faisait des cauchemars, pas beaucoup mais à chaque fois ça me fait peur… Pour lui je veux dire, je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Oui Edward fait ça aussi un peu. En principe je l'enlace et il bouge sans se réveiller. Mais c'est dur de le voir ainsi. Il a du mal à s'endormir aussi parfois. Quelquefois je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et il n'est pas dans son lit. Il est à la bibliothèque, la porte fermée en train de jouer tranquillement au piano."

"Je me souviens de Harry me disant que Charlie en avait eu aussi après son retour de la guerre," réfléchit Sue tranquillement. "Habituellement ça ne dure pas, alors accrochez-vous."

"Les cauchemars mis à part, comment c'est d'avoir Edward avec toi maintenant ?" commença Leah.

Je souris, "En fait c'est génial. Je ne suis plus seule pour manger, plus de nuits passées sur le canapé à souhaiter ou espérer quelque chose que je ne devrais pas…. Nous devons tous les deux nous habituer à partager notre espace mais nous y arrivons. Edward est le premier homme avec lequel je vis depuis Charlie donc c'est une première."

Alice rit. "Serviettes humides sur le sol de la salle de bain ?"

"Cartons vides de jus et de lait dans le frigo ?" rajouta Rose.

"Mais sexe quand je veux," dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. "Donc c'est un bon compromis, non ?"

"Cela a certainement un effet positif," convint Alice en souriant alors que Rose hochait la tête avec ferveur.

"Ça va être bon pour Charlie et moi d'être seuls… ici." Sue sourit. "Toi tu n'es plus là," dit-elle à Leah, "mais ton frère si. C'est difficile d'avoir un peu d'intimité… quand ton frère est dans une autre pièce conscient de tout ce que nous faisons."

Nous rîmes toutes sauf Leah qui grinçait plutôt des dents. "Vraiment maman ? Encore le sexe ?"

Sue haussa les épaules. "Quoi ? C'est vrai."

"En parlant de sexe," dis-je, "comment vous faites avec les gars ? Edward et moi sommes… très actifs depuis qu'ils sont revenus, tellement que je pouvais à peine marcher les premiers jours."

"J'ai été endolorie pendant une semaine," confessa Rose. "Bien sûr mon homme, lui, il pourrait courir sur sa troisième jambe."

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais Leah sembla un peu jalouse. "Le mien a une bonne taille mais pas autant que le tien visiblement."

Alice secoua la tête.

"Vous connaissez cette expression _ce n'est pas la taille du bateau c'est le mouvement de l'océan*_, pas vrai ?"

Leah hocha la tête mais Sue parut perdue. J'en savais beaucoup plus sur Emmett ou Jasper que j'aurais voulu. Dieu merci que les gars ne soient pas ici mais j'entendis Alice taper des mains joyeusement se tournant vers les autres femmes.

Elle continua, "Jasper n'est pas un monstre… ne me faites pas dire ce que j'ai dit, il n'est pas petit ni rien mais je te mets au défi de trouver un homme qui peut te faire jouir plus d'une fois rien qu'avec la pénétration." Elle fit un sourire suffisant. "Il est légèrement tordu et aussi, percé, alors…"

Sue et Leah grimacèrent et elles n'étaient pas les seules. Je le savais déjà mais chaque fois qu'elle en parlait je ne me sentais pas bien. J'essayai de respirer par le nez et d'expirer par la bouche alors que Sue demandait pourquoi Jasper avait fait ça et _comment. _Leah rit alors que sa mère bombardait Alice de questions.

Au moment où tout redevint calme je levai les yeux réalisant qu'elles me fixaient toutes.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Rosalie agita un sourcil. "A toi ma chère. Tu as entendu tout le monde parler de son homme. C'est ton tour."

En secouant la tête je dis, "Par l'enfer non." Je ris "Pas question que je parle d'Edward et de son trois pièces."

"Maintenant Bella," commença Leah toute douce et légère. "Nous avons chacune dit quelque chose à propos de notre homme. Ce serait juste que tu nous laisses entrevoir le grand secret d'Edward."

Alice s'esclaffa. "Oh c'est ça ? Edward cache un minuscule secret ?"

Je ris secouant la tête et ne leur donnant rien d'autre. C'était tellement amusant de les laisser mariner.

"Allez crache le morceau," dit fermement Rose. "Nous ne te lâcherons pas jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses."

Enfin je me décidai, je pouvais bien leur donner deux mots qui satisferaient la curiosité de chacune. "Deux mains," dis-je l'air content de moi.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant une minute puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

"Joli !" dit enfin Rose.

"Mais sait-il s'en servir ?" sourit Alice.

Enfin je haussai les épaules et répondit simplement, "Comme une batte de base-ball attachée à un marteau piqueur.

Après cela nous rigolâmes un bon moment.

ooo

Vers quatre heures et demie les gars avaient appelé pour dire qu'ils rentaient. Leah et Sue étaient reparties pour prendre une douche et laisser Sue se changer. On se retrouverait là-bas puisque c'était seulement à quelques pâtés de maison de chez elle. Quand elles furent parties je sautai dans la douche voulant la libérer pour que les gars puissent avoir le temps de se préparer.

Je me mis devant le miroir pour me coiffer et me maquiller quand Edward frappa à la porte.

"Bella nous sommes arrivés."

En souriant j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains. "Salut Sergent."

Je m'approchai pour le toucher mais il secoua la tête en reculant. "Tu sens tellement bon chérie… mais moi… " Il renifla son t-shirt et fit semblant de s'étouffer. "Non. Ça te dérange si je saute dans la douche pendant que tu finis de te préparer ?"

En réponse j'ouvris la porte entièrement et il recula pour pouvoir passer sans me toucher avec ses vêtements qui puaient la sueur et le poisson.

"Merci," dit-il en riant, en se penchant et en m'embrassant en passant.

"Humm, je suis égoïste chéri," taquinai-je en clignant de l'œil, il prit son t-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête de la façon la plus sexy qui soit.

Il rit en déboutonnant son jeans et il passa ses pouces à la ceinture et retira à la fois le pantalon et le boxer, sortit d'eux en chaussettes. "Hum si seulement nous avions quelques minutes de plus j'aurai pu avoir le même spectacle."

Il faillit tomber en se débarrassant de ses chaussettes mais se rattrapa et réussit à rester debout.

"Calmos Isabella," grogna-t-il en, faisant signe vers moi avant de se tourner vers la douche.

Je sifflai. "Quel belle vue de dos vous avez là, Edward Masen"!

Il fit le bête et remua son derrière avant d'entrer dans la douche et de tirer le rideau derrière lui.

"Raconte-moi ta journée," demandai-je après une minute.

Tandis qu'il parlait je continuai à me coiffer et à me maquiller, attendant qu'il finisse de raconter pour pouvoir sortir de cette pièce pleine de vapeur.

"Ok sergent tu finiras plus tard. Je vais chercher tes vêtements et les poser sur le lavabo."

"Merci chérie."

Je marmonnai un "de rien" et quittai la petite pièce chaude pour aller à la chambre prendre son beau jeans, un tee-shirt vert foncé et une chemise noire pour mettre par-dessus car les soirées étaient fraîches. Je retournai dans la salle de bain et posai ses vêtements.

"Voilà, tes vêtements sont ici. Je descends."

Il passa la tête, ses cheveux pleins de mousse et sourit. "Merci dis à ton père que j'aurai fini sous peu."

Je hochai la tête et ressortis de la salle de bain le laissant terminer en paix.

…

_*__It's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean _: peu importe la taille du pénis pas besoin de t'en inquiéter tant que tu satisfais la fille


	162. Ch 160 - Edward

.

**160 – Edward**

**Crescent Lake ... 16 Octobre 2010 à 10 h 12**

"Tu dois la remettre à l'eau, Em !" soupira Jasper, roulant des yeux.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Emmett perdu comme un enfant.

"Emmett," dis-je sèchement. "Tu as entendu le gars sur le quai. Il faut remettre la truite dans l'eau. Leur population est trop faible. Rejette-la à l'eau."

"C'est une belle truite arc-en-ciel, fils," lui dit Charlie avec un petit rire, "Mais tu ne peux pas la garder."

"Ouais, mais je ne vais pas avoir la preuve que j'ai pris quelque chose ..." Il fit une pause mais tout d'un coup il sourit. "Jazz, mec ... prends une photo avec mon téléphone."

Charlie et moi, nous tournâmes vers le lac. Nous étions à l'avant et Billy Black était à la poupe avec Jasper et Emmett. C'était plus facile de verrouiller le fauteuil de Billy là-bas. De plus, la glacière avec les collations, sodas et bières était là, donc les garçons étaient aussi près que possible.

Les gars étaient encore en train de se chamailler après que les photos aient été prises, alors j'en eus marre. "Emmett, enlève-la de la ligne et remets-la à l'eau... avant qu'elle ne soit morte… "

"Je l'ai, sergent." Jasper sourit puis sortit l'hameçon de la bouche du poisson et la remit doucement dans le lac. Il frappa Emmett dans la poitrine avec son doigt, en disant : "Tu vas en attraper un autre. Allons, parions que je peux te battre ..."

Charlie grogna un petit rire en secouant la tête. "Etait-il comme ça à l'étranger ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," Je ris, en ajoutant un peu plus. "Mais pas au combat. Je les avais toujours sur le dos," soupirai-je, secouant la tête à certains souvenirs. "Si vous le connaissez, alors vous savez qu'il a ce je ne sais quoi... ce quelque chose. Il peut l'allumer et l'éteindre. Il est comme cela quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps mais ensuite quand il en a besoin, il change juste... Il a un esprit de tactique incroyable."

"Le football," Charlie dit doucement. "Il a joué toute sa vie. Je suppose que c'est comme cela qu'Emmett le voit."

"Ouais, je le crois aussi."

Le bateau redevint calme un petit moment, les seuls bruits étaient le vent sur l'eau, le petit clapotis des vagues contre la coque et le bruit occasionnel d'une ligne. C'était apaisant, paisible. Et le paysage était à couper le souffle. Je pensai que je voudrai revenir ici avec Bella. Crescent Lake était niché dans l'Olympic National Park. Il était entouré de montagnes et l'eau était claire et bleue. On pouvait y faire autre chose que pêcher, on pouvait voir des nageurs, des plongeurs et des voiliers.

Après que Billy ait pris une belle truite et que les gars l'aient prise en photos, ils firent une pause, se passant des bières. Leur conversation tournait autour du sport, des filles, d'être de retour et enfin, de l'Afghanistan.

Charlie et moi étions des créatures semblables. Nous étions tranquilles, profitant simplement du moment et parlant seulement quand c'était nécessaire. Principalement, écoutant juste parler les autres.

"Quelle était la partie la plus difficile là-bas ?" demanda Billy, en prenant une gorgée de bière et en changeant le leurre de sa ligne.

"Kandahar," déclara Emmett."Nous y sommes allés deux fois, les deux fois pour deux semaines. Aucune communication, patrouilles constantes et l'endroit était un véritable piège."

"Ouais, il a raison. Bombes dans les voitures, civils en danger et une cellule terroriste. En fait, ils n'étaient pas sûrs mais ils pensent que peut-être c'était la même cellule qui a attaqué les routes vers la base," ajouta Jasper avec un hochement de tête.

"Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant que de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un. Même les femmes et les enfants étaient considérés comme une menace," dit Emmett dit. "Ils les envoient vers un groupe de soldats américains puis la bombe explose."

Je grimaçai mais c'était vrai. C'était des choses que nous ne pouvions pas dire aux filles. Pas parce qu'on pensait qu'elles ne pourraient pas le supporter mais parce que qui a besoin d'entendre cette merde ? Les filles savaient que nous avions vu des choses laides et terribles et elles représentaient le contraire. Je pense que nous voulions que cela reste ainsi.

"Trouver les insurgés qui attaquaient nos camions de transport a été une véritable merde," déclara Emmett après quelques minutes.

"Nous avons presque perdu Eddie ce jour-là."

Je sentais le regard de Charlie sur moi avant qu'il demande : "Que s'est-il passé ?" conscients du changement de sujet derrière nous, les autres s'apprêtaient déjà à lancer leurs lignes à nouveau.

"Shrapnel," lui dis-je avec un profond soupir. "Il m'a touché dans la poitrine quelques mois avant notre départ. En fait, je ne suis pas si sûr que cela n'ait pas mis en branle notre transfert à MacDill. Mon Lieutenant était un bon gars, il pensait que nous avions vu assez d'action, et nous avions déjà perdu quelques très bons hommes." Je le regardai. "Je pense qu'il a vu que j'en avais juste ... assez. C'était au début de ma relation avec Bella mais ..." Je secouai la tête, tournant mon regard vers l'eau." Tout ce que je pouvais penser était de sortir de là et d'aller vers elle. Mes projets pour me réengager étaient bel et bien terminés."

"Elle le sait ?"

"Hmm ? Oh, ouais," dis-je avec un hochement de tête. "Je lui ai parlé sur sKyPe ce jour-là. Elle m'a engueulé parce que j'avais baissé ma garde." Je souris à son doux rire. "J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était pour moi."

Charlie sourit, regardant vers l'eau. "Tu me demandes la permission, Edward ? Elle est adulte et elle peut certainement te garder sur le droit chemin... "

Je ris. "Elle peut. Ça c'est sûr," ris-je nerveusement. "Je ne sais pas quand mais ... oui, je souhaite avoir votre bénédiction."

Il sourit, secoua la tête et croisa mon regard. "Je vais te surveiller avec elle, tu sais," dit-il doucement et je vis le sourire triste qui ornait son visage. "On dirait que tu veux la protéger de tout. "

"Je voudrai le faire. Elle est tout pour moi."

Il hocha la tête puis plissa un peu le front. "Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, Edward. Tu sembles la rendre heureuse. Tant que cela continue, alors nous sommes bien. Tu m'as compris ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Elle a dû grandir rapidement avec sa mère," Charlie soupira, haussant une épaule. "Bella était celle qui était responsable. Toujours très sérieuse. Maintenant, c'est comme... comme si… enfin… elle avait été libérée. C'est quelqu'un qui a laissé un peu trop la vie passer qui te le dit... N'attends pas trop longtemps. Le bonheur est fragile."

Je lui souris. "J'ai compris, monsieur. Je vous remercie."

Il me regarda un instant puis releva sa ligne. "Allons prendre une bière, fils. Et puis, nous déjeunerons et verrons si nous ne pouvons pas battre ces garçons. Sûrement les poissons vont mordre quand nous reviendrons. Nous jetterons l'ancre dans un autre endroit."

Souriant, je hochai la tête, remontant ma propre ligne. "Ça m'a l'air bien."

ooo

"Tenez-le, Charlie." Je ris, en essayant de centrer l'image sur lui, le gros poisson et Billy.

Billy et lui avait attrapé cette fichue chose. Il avait tant lutté que la proue du bateau avait plongé. J'étais à peu près sûr que le poisson avait essayé de se faufiler sous les rochers. Jasper et moi avions peur que la ligne casse avant d'avoir pu remonter cet énorme poisson dans le bateau.

"Envoie-moi la photo lorsque nous serons de retour," dit Charlie, regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

"Les filles ont demandé l'une de nous tous," me rappela Jasper. "N'oublie pas de demander au mec sur le quai de prendre une photo de nous tous."

"Ouais, c'est pour l'album de mariage", ajouta Emmett, en rangeant notre équipement.

J'essuyai la sueur de mon front avec la manche de mon tee-shirt, réalisant que je puais. Beaucoup. C'était la sueur, les poissons et la bière, grâce à Emmett, il m'en avait lancé une qui avait explosé.

"Il est temps d'y aller, je pense," déclara Billy, en regardant sa montre. "J'ai promis à Sue que nous serions dans les temps, pour nous laver et préparer avant la répétition."

Charlie grimaça et nous avons rîmes tous.

"Nerveux, Charlie ?" demanda Jasper, en serrant son épaule.

"Non, juste prêt pour que tout ce tralala...soit fini," soupira-t-il.

"Le tralala est dans la lune de miel," lui dit Emmett avec un rire, en frétillant ses sourcils.

Je ris au rouge qui fleurit sur le visage de Charlie. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille ainsi. Il leva dangereusement un sourcil, parce que la lune de miel était un cadeau de nous six pour Sue et lui. Nous les envoyons à Las Vegas pour une semaine. Nous avions pensé que cela leur plairait, les jeux, faire du tourisme dans la ville et voir un spectacle. Nous leur avions dit juste la veille après la séance de tir. Bella et les filles avaient tout organisé et elle avait conspiré avec Leah pour que Charlie et Sue aient des vacances. Leah avait annulé la réservation qu'elle avait faite pour une cabane près de Forks et de La Push. Dire qu'aussi bien lui que Sue étaient surpris serait un euphémisme.

Une fois que Charlie réalisa qu'aucun de nous n'était intimidé, il sourit tristement en secouant tête.

"Allons-y," lui dit Billy, tournant sa chaise et bloquant les roues quand Emmett fit démarrer le moteur. "Plus rapidement nous faisons cela, plus vite tout sera terminé."

ooo

"Voilà, tes vêtements sont ici. Je descends."

Je tirai le rideau de douche, souriant à Bella. "Merci. Dis à ton père que je serai prêt sous peu."

Bella ferma la porte derrière elle et je secouai la tête pensant comme tout se passait facilement et en douceur entre nous. Elle sentait trop propre pour que je la touche lorsque je l'avais rejointe dans la salle de bains mais maintenant, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ça.

Parler avec Charlie avait été effrayant mais c'était une bonne chose. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de demander son autorisation parce que je n'étais pas prêt à demander à Bella de m'épouser tout de suite. Il me fallait du temps pour m'installer, voir comment les choses allaient se passer à l'université. Mais Charlie avait facilement offert sa bénédiction et il me semblait qu'un poids était parti de mes épaules.

Je m'habillai rapidement et je marchai dans le couloir vers la chambre de Bella après avoir passé une serviette sur ma tête humide. Assis sur le bord du lit, je mis mes chaussures, levant les yeux quand Bella se pencha à la porte.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Presque," soupirai-je, courbant le petit doigt vers elle. "Viens ici."

Elle traversa la pièce et se mit entre mes jambes. Elle avait l'air tout simplement exquise, vêtue d'une jupe en jeans qui moulait son cul et montrait ses belles jambes et une jolie chemise bleue qui rendait ses seins incroyables.

"Tes cheveux sont encore humides," murmura-t-elle, passant ses doigts doucement à travers.

"Pas pour longtemps si tu continues à faire cela," lui dis-je en souriant à son doux rire tandis que mes mains caressaient l'extérieur de ses cuisses et autour de ses fesses.

Tout ce que je voulais était l'embrasser. Durement. Techniquement, cela n'était pas vraiment vrai. Ce que je voulais c'était la prendre furieusement sur son lit d'enfance, sur le sol... contre la porte du placard. Elle était belle et sexy, me souriant avec ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je voulais lui faire des choses qui auraient fait que Charlie reprendrait sa bénédiction et tout ce que nous avions construit entre nous ces deux derniers jours.

Prenant ses fesses entre mes mains, je la tirai sur mes genoux, du coup elle était à cheval sur mes cuisses, sa petite jupe remontant un peu.

"Ils vont venir nous chercher, chéri," dit-elle en riant, berçant mon visage entre ses mains.

"Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui," lui dis-je, comme si cela expliquait pourquoi j'étais probablement en train de briser des règles de Charlie. "Juste un baiser ? "

"Nous allons être débusqué, Edward," m'avertit-elle, mais elle se pencha en même temps.

"Je vais tenter ma chance !" Je respirai contre ses lèvres, ayant enfin ce que je voulais.

Putain, je manquai de me perdre en elle. Et nous n'étions à Forks que depuis deux jours. C'était super d'y être avec nos amis et le père de Bella mais ça me manquait d'être complètement seul avec elle.

La langue de Bella toucha ma lèvre inférieure et je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, en tournant la tête. Nos respirations devinrent lourdes quand nos bouches s'ouvrirent. Je la goûtai, possessif, mes mains crispées sur ses hanches. Je gémis quand elle appuya sa poitrine contre la mienne et en même temps roula des hanches lentement. Je ne pus pas me retenir et l'appuyai encore plus fort contre moi, le regrettant presque tout de suite car sa chaleur, ses gémissements et son goût de menthe me firent bander.

Nous rompîmes notre baiser mais nos fronts restèrent l'un contre l'autre, mon regard perdu dans les yeux chocolat pleins de désir.

"C'était quoi ça ?" haleta-t-elle, déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

Je haussai une épaule, poussant son nez avec le mien. "Cela m'a manqué de pouvoir le faire chaque fois que je le voulais," lui dis-je, en souriant à son rire.

"Hum, je vois," dit-elle théâtralement. "Eh bien, sergent ... peux-tu survivre un jour de plus ?"

"J'en doute," ris-je. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle, me penchant et mettant ma bouche sur la peau de son cou. "Je suis un homme gâté, Isabella. Et j'aime bien cela ..."

Elle rit dans mon cou, en chuchotant, "Je vais essayer de te gâter plus tard, Sergent. Ok ?"

Je voulais l'embrasser à nouveau juste parce qu'elle avait employé ce surnom mais tandis que je me penchais pour faire exactement cela, une voix de commandant, tonitruante se répercuta dans l'escalier.

"Les enfants ! Allons-y !" nous appela Charlie. "Nous devons être au centre de loisirs dans vingt minutes."

Sa voix nous fit sursauter puis nous rîmes. J'aidai Bella à se mettre debout et me levai en vérifiant que nous étions présentables. En utilisant le miroir de Bella, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux puis je pris sa main.

Je l'arrêtai juste à la porte. "Tu es très belle, chérie," lui dis-je, en pensant combien elle était incroyable dans cette jupe, la robe qu'elle devait porter demain allait juste me rendre fou.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, en disant: "Merci, Edward."

"Mais de rien," dis-je en la guidant dans le couloir. J'embrassai sa tempe. "Et tu m'as vraiment manqué aujourd'hui."


	163. Ch 161 - Bella

.

**161 – Bella**

**La Push… Samedi 16 octobre 2010 à 19 h 15**

"Hey ma douce ! Je vais allez chercher à boire et un autre burger. Tu veux quelque chose tant que j'y suis ?"

Edward était penché, son souffle effleurant mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre à cause du bruit qui résonnait à travers la grande salle communautaire.

"Non merci." Je tournai la tête et l'embrassai une fois. "Ça va aller pour moi, merci chéri."

Il sourit puis se leva élevant la voix pour les autres membres de notre petit groupe au bout de la longue table. "Quelqu'un veut quelque chose tant que j'y suis ?"

Emmett qui avait la bouche pleine, tapota contre sa canette de soda avec son doigt et Jasper dis "Emmène-en deux."

En hochant la tête Edward prit son assiette et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine où toute la nourriture était installée.

Le dîner de répétition avait commencé juste après dix-huit heures mais ça ne concernait pas grand-monde, Charlie et ses garçons d'honneur, son meilleur ami Billy et son futur beau-fils Seth et Sue et ses demoiselles d'honneur, Leah et moi, il n'y avait effectivement pas beaucoup à répéter. Le mariage ne se passerait pas ici à moins qu'il pleuve mais puisque la fête après la répétition avait lieu ici, ils avaient décidé que ce serait bien de tout faire là. J'avais descendu l'allée la première suivie par Leah puis ensuite Sue au bras de Seth. Il y avait aussi Claire, l'une des plus jeunes membres de la tribu, qui s'était entraînée à chanter une petite chanson dans sa langue maternelle Quileute pour le lendemain.

L'homme qui présidait la cérémonie – le grand-père de l'un des amis de Jacob, Quil, leur en avait expliqué le déroulement. Comme Sue et Charlie avaient déjà été mariés une fois mais au palais de justice aucun des deux n'étaient familier avec ce qu'il fallait faire des témoins. Tout cela prit une demi-heure, alors vers dix-huit heures quarante-cinq c'était fini et nous étions alignés, prenant nos assiettes pour les remplir de nourriture – hotdogs, hamburgers, sauce faite maison, pommes de terre en salade, chips et un assortiment de légumes.

"Oh bon sang…" Alice me donna un coup de coude. "Vise un peu qui vient d'arriver !"

A l'entrée principale se trouvaient Jake avec ses deux copains Paul et Jared. Ils avaient tous une fille à leur bras. Je reconnus Rachel, l'une des sœurs de Jake qui donnait la main à Paul et à ma grande surprise et ennui aussi, la compagne de Jake était mon ennemie à l'école secondaire, Mélissa. Elle avait commencé à me haïr dès que j'étais arrivée à Forks. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi sauf peut-être que les autres avaient été attirés par moi parce que j'étais nouvelle et que je lui avais usurpé la première place dans les conversations.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Belly-boo," dit Emmett. "On surveille."

Je ris en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète. Si je dois faire quelque chose je peux très bien me servir de mon genou."

Jasper et Emmett grincèrent des dents alors qu'une voix veloutée se manifesta derrière moi.

"Ça c'est ma Bella !" déclara Edward en se laissant tomber dans son siège et en faisant glisser deux canettes de soda sur la table pour les gars.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jake et son groupe s'avancèrent jusqu'à notre table. Son sourire était arrogant et sûr quand il me sourit, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Edward.

"Hey Bells ! Ça fait du bien de te voir. Vous vous rappelez de Mélissa et de ma sœur Rachel non ? "Il fit un signe vers l'autre fille qui était avec Jared. "Et voilà Kim la petite-amie de Jared."

Hochant la tête je collai un sourire sur mon visage. "Mélissa tu parais en forme." Mon sourire devint plus grand quand je me tournai vers la sœur de Jacob. Elle n'était pas comme son frère et honnêtement je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait avec Paul mais elle avait toujours été gentille. "Rachel ça me fait plaisir de te voir !" Je me tournai vers Kim et dis, "Je suis ravie de te rencontrer." J'étais déterminée à ne pas la juger avant d'avoir parlé avec elle.

Elle sourit gentiment. "Moi aussi."

"Ça fait du bien de te voir Bella. Mon père m'a dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un ?" Rachel regardait vers Edward du coin de l'œil.

Je fis les présentations, consciente que Jake ignorait tout cela ostensiblement. Une fois que tout le monde fut présenté, je leur montrai la pile d'assiettes propres. "Il reste de la nourriture pour vous si vous avez faim."

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Mélissa parla. "Non merci," dit-elle avec dédain." Je fais attention à ma ligne et je ne mange pas… ce genre de choses."

Je dus vraiment faire un gros effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Le nez levé, Melissa se tourna pour dire à Rachel et à Kim : "Allez venez j'ai vu de meilleures places ailleurs."

Kim sembla gênée avant de suivre Mélissa. Rachel n'hésita pas, elle roula des yeux et dit "Désolée," avant de se tourner et de les suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis le sujet passa à notre voyage de retour et aux projets pour les quinze jours suivants. Emmett bien sûr voulait se déguiser pour Halloween et aller quémander des friandises. Finalement nous lui dîmes que nous nous déguiserions tous si nous trouvions une fête où aller mais qu'il n'était pas question que nous allions faire du porte à porte pour récolter des bonbons.

Je finis mon soda et me levai. "Je reviens."

Chemin faisant je dis bonjour à quelques personnes. Ils voulaient tous me parler du bel homme avec qui j'étais ou de Charlie et de Sue. Quand j'arrivais à la cuisine j'avais déjà tout dit. Je ne pouvais pas raconter la même histoire ou dire les mêmes choses indéfiniment sans me sentir comme si je répétais une histoire toute faite.

J'étais penchée dans le frigo sur l'étagère du bas quand je l'entendis.

"Hum, la vue est toujours aussi belle."

Je sursautai et me cognai presque la tête à la porte du freezer. "Jacob," dis-je sans m'inquiéter de cacher mon roulement d'yeux. "Vraiment tu es toujours aussi fin."

Il sourit. "Allez Bells. Tu sais qu'on aurait été bien tous les deux. L'alchimie est toujours là."

Je secouai la tête et soupirai. "Fiche le camp Jake. Nous sommes sortis ensemble à l'école secondaire mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je suis amoureuse et heureuse."

Jake se rapprocha mais heureusement il resta assez loin pour ne pas envahir mon espace personnel. "Allez Bells. Tu ne peux pas vraiment me dire que tu es amoureuse du Beau Gosse là, pas vrai ?"

"Pourtant c'est juste ce qu'elle vient de dire," déclara fermement le beau gosse en question.

Je regardai vers la porte et vis Edward en colère – sourcils froncés, yeux sombres, bien planté sur ses jambes et les bras croisés.

"Tout va bien ma douce ?" me demanda-t-il, me regardant brièvement avant de se tourner vers Jacob.

Je souris pris mon soda et évitai Jake pour rejoindre Edward ensuite je passai mon bras autour de sa taille. "Je vais bien Sergent. Allons-y. Allons voir ce que les autres ont prévu."

Sans un autre mot à Jacob nous quittâmes la cuisine.

ooo

"Oh Seigneur quel joli spectacle !" s'écria Alice.

Ma tête se tourna et je regardai vers où se trouvaient Edward, Emmett et Jasper qui rentraient dans la salle. Ils portaient tous des t-shirts et des shorts ayant perdu le tirage au sort pour déterminer qui choisirait t-shirts ou torse nu. Jacob, Paul et Jared avaient gagné.

Après s'être assis et avoir parlé avec Charlie, Sue et Billy Black et quelques autres anciens, certains avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient faire un match de basket. Emmett avait entendu et du coup ils étaient allés à la voiture pour se changer.

Alice avait raison. Nos gars étaient sexy. Leur t-shirts collaient à leur peau sans être exagérément serrés et les shorts athlétiques montraient les muscles de leurs cuisses - simplement regarder Edward me rappela comment c'était de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de sentir ses muscles se contracter et se détendre sous moi pour m'aider à me déplacer au-dessus de lui.

Les garçons nous firent des clins d'œil et nous sifflâmes et applaudîmes nos encouragements puis ils continuèrent à avancer au centre du terrain. Ils furent rejoints par un autre gars que je reconnus, il travaillait avec mon père. Ils se serrèrent la main et parlèrent pendant une minute. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais à partir des gestes de Jasper je compris qu'il présentait Edward.

Lorsque Jake et ses gars – Paul, Jared… et je pense que l'autre était Colin de la réserve, arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, torse nu, je dus mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour cacher mon ricanement. La façon dont ils marchaient, à moitié nus et arrogants me rappela Zoolander. Ils se pavanaient lissant leurs plumes comme des paons surtout quand Mélissa, Rachel et Kim et quelques autres filles - cheveux noirs et traits magnifiques, il était facile de deviner leur origine amérindienne - commencèrent à applaudir bruyamment.

Quand ils passèrent près de nous Jacob me lança un clin d'œil. "Regarde-moi bien Bells. Je vais te montrer comment on fait."

Je soufflai mais ne dis rien, saluant quelques gars que je connaissais et appréciais, avant de tourner mon attention sur le terrain où Edward était avec le reste de leur équipe.

Edward dut sentir mes yeux sur lui parce qu'il leva les siens, regarda Jake une seconde puis se tourna vers moi. Il roula des yeux et fit un signe de tête vers Jake et les gars de son équipe qui dribblaient et faisaient des passes. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis tourna son attention vers les gars qui étaient avec lui.

Ensuite ils appelèrent les gars de la Push – pour discuter des règles, je présume – ils se serrèrent la main avant de se séparer de chaque côté du terrain.

"Allez Emmett !" encouragea Rose, en mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour crier ses encouragements.

Alice, Leah – qui nous avaient rejoint pour regarder le match – et moi nous mîmes à rire quand Emmett se retourna et sourit nous interpellant, "Ça c'est ma pom-pom girl !"

Le ballon fut mis en jeu et la partie commença.


	164. Ch 162 - Edward

.

**162 – Edward**

**La Push ... 16 octobre 2010 à 20 h 24**

"Vous avez la place pour un de plus?" demanda un gars, en marchant vers nous en short et T-shirt. "Je pense que vous en aurez besoin. Jake a un copain qui les a rejoint."

"Ouais, certainement," dit Emmett avec un sourire, en tendant la main. "Vous travaillez avec Charlie, non?"

"Ouais, Jonathan Duncan," dit-il, en en nous serrant la main à tous. "Mais tout le monde m'appelle Jed."

Nous fîmes des présentations rapides tandis que Jasper dribblait avec le ballon, jetant un coup d'œil à nos concurrents quand ils apparurent. Ils avaient l'air trop heureux d'être dans ce match, je pouvais voir pourquoi. Ils étaient en forme. Paul, Jared, et Jake étaient plus âgés que le quatrième membre de leur équipe, qui nous fut présenté comme Brady.

"Ce sera si facile," rit doucement Emmett. "Pas comme ce merdier contre les Navy Seals, tu te souviens ? "

Je souris et hochai la tête. Ces gars-là avaient été durs à cuire et impitoyables mais ça avait été une partie du diable. "Je me demande ce que Rocky est devenu ?" demandai-je, en regardant vers Jasper parce que nous avions bien apprécié ce grand gaillard. Il était l'un des meilleurs spécialistes en communication que nous n'ayons jamais vu.

"Il est papa à présent... d'une petite fille," répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je voulais simplement ajouter quelque chose mais Jacob ouvrit sa bouche d'abruti.

"Regarde-moi, Bells. Je vais te montrer comment on fait." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire ringard mais elle fronça les sourcils vers lui ce qui me fit me sentir mille fois mieux et je lui souris.

"Cet abruti commence à me taper sur le système, putain," murmurai-je presque dans un grognement.

"Attendez," chuchota Jed. "N'êtes-vous pas le petit copain de la fille du chef ?" Il grimaça à mon hochement de tête. "Vous êtes ensemble et tout va bien entre vous si vous êtes ici… C'est quoi alors ce bordel ?"

"Jake ne parvient pas à accepter que Bella lui dise non," lui dis-je, expliquant rapidement non seulement certaines des choses de leur passé commun avec Jake mais aussi ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la cuisine.

Enfin, Emmett soupira, toute la bonhomie avait disparu de son visage. "Allons lui apprendre... ce que non veut dire. Vous êtes prêts ?" demanda-t-il à l'autre équipe qui était au milieu du terrain. "Règles du basket des rues, aucun arbitre, signalez vos propres fautes. Et nous jouons jusqu'à cinquante. Cela te semble correct, Jake ?"

Quand les autres eurent accepté, Emmett jeta le ballon avec pas mal de force, en disant : " Bon... la balle est à vous en premier. A vous de jouer."

Je savais que si Emmett avait dit basket des rues ça signifiait que ça allait barder. C'était ce qu'Emmett voulait. Il voulait se bagarrer contre ces gars-là parce que je pouvais voir qu'il était sérieusement en mode grand frère. Mais bon, comme on dit, au final, les meilleurs sortent du lot, et c'est ce qui arriva dans cette partie. Rapidement. Bien que Jake et ses gars soient bons, ils n'étaient pas aussi en forme que nous. Nous courions à peu près tous les jours. Et notre endurance commença à faire la différence, ce qui foutait Jake en rogne encore plus.

Le score resta à peu près équilibré mais bientôt ça n'eut plus aucune importance de savoir qui gagnait. Les tirs étaient bloqués, ceux qui protégeaient commençaient à pousser et les bousculades et les fautes ne furent même plus signalées. Ma vitesse devint notre avantage. Emmett et Jed firent en sorte d'envoyer le ballon vers moi parce que je pouvais couvrir le terrain rapidement et je pouvais facilement marquer de loin.

Mais les jurons et les insultes devenaient incontrôlables.

Paul marqua et je pris le ballon à la ligne de touche pour le remettre en jeu. Jake apparut soudainement dans mon champ de vision, la respiration lourde, couvert de sueur mais ses yeux étaient noirs, concentrés sur moi.

"Ça ne va pas durer, Pretty Boy*," ironisa-t-il avec un ricanement alors que je tentais de trouver à qui envoyer le ballon. "Bells va te laisser tomber comme une vielle chaussette. Elle le fait avec tout le monde."

Je souris, en secouant la tête. Il essayait de me faire enrager mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Je savais où Bella et moi en étions dans notre relation. Cependant, alors qu'il se tenait en face de moi, je pouvais comprendre les émotions de Bella en Floride quand nous avions eu à faire avec Tanya. Faire face à notre passé n'avait pas été facile mais il n'a plus d'importance pour nous. L'aigreur de Jacob n'était pas mon putain de problème car il ne savait pas que je ferais tout pour garder cette fille dans ma vie. Tout. Il ne savait pas que j'ai survécu pour être avec elle. En réalité, il était, tout à fait insignifiant.

"Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôlement bien en attendant !" répliquai-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et enfin lançant le ballon à Jasper, qui l'attrapa juste avant Brady.

Nous courûmes vers l'autre bout du terrain et je pouvais entendre les acclamations mais ne pouvais reconnaître personne. J'étais sur le côté opposée de Jasper. Il n'avait pas de fenêtre de tir. Brady le marquait étroitement, alors qu'il passait le ballon à Emmett. Paul était loin de la taille d'Emmett, donc d'un pas rapide vers l'avant, Em essaya de bloquer son tir mais pas avant que Paul fit son lancer. Le ballon frappa le panneau avec un bruit sourd, rebondissant en arrière.

Jake et moi sautâmes en même temps mais ma portée et mon angle étaient meilleurs si bien que mes mains s'emparèrent du ballon avec facilité. En redescendant, cependant, ce fut différent. Mon coude cogna dans le visage de Jake avec un bruit fort.

"Ah, putain !" gémit-il, tenant son visage et se penchant en avant. " Fils de pute ! Tu l'as fait exprès !"

Son nez saignait quand il se redressa pour s'approcher de moi mais je souris, ne reculant pas. "Il ne semble pas cassé mais il était déjà un peu crochu avant, alors ..."

Quand je haussai les épaules, il se précipita vers moi… seulement pour être stoppé par plusieurs mains.

"Tout doux, Jake," dit Jasper d'une voix traînante, arborant le plus doux des sourires. "C'est du street ball. Ces choses peuvent se produire ..."

Lorsque Paul avança, je savais que la merde allait éclater. Je fixai Jake, qui était encore poitrine contre poitrine avec moi.

"Recule, et peut-être que cela sera le seul bleu que tu auras pour le mariage demain," le prévins-je, soulevant un sourcil.

"Ça suffit !" La voix de Bella retentit à travers la salle. Je sentis ses mains tirer sur mon t-shirt mais je ne bougeais pas.

"Fin du jeu !" ajouta la voix autoritaire de Charlie. "Edward, fils ... recule."

"Monsieur !" grognai-je sans quitter Jake des yeux. "Tu vas la laisser tranquille ou je dirai à Charlie que tu dépasses les limites avec sa fille, t'as compris ? "

Jake lança un regard nerveux vers Charlie mais me regarda de nouveau. "Tu ne la mérites pas," souffla-t-il, ses lèvres tordues de haine.

"Peut-être," dis-je avec un sourire en même temps je haussai les épaules. "Mais tu as eu ta chance, non ?"

"Edward, allons !" dit Bella, tirant à nouveau sur mon t-shirt. Comme je ne bougeais pas, elle surgit entre Jake et moi. "Maintenant, Sergent" dit-elle sèchement, forçant mon regard vers elle. "Allons faire une promenade, chéri. OK ?"

"Jacob Black !?" C'était la voix de Billy. "Calme-toi bordel."

Je reculai tandis que Bella me poussait loin de Jake et mes yeux trouvèrent finalement son visage. Elle était inquiète et un peu énervée.

"Désolé," murmurai-je avec un soupir.

"Allez," souffla-elle en roulant des yeux et en prenant ma main. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos des mecs stupides et de leur testostérone en me traînant vers la porte arrière puis dans la rue.

Elle nous conduisit sur la plage et loin des regards indiscrets mais je ne dis mot. Je tremblai encore de colère. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, regardant vers moi.

"L'as-tu frappé exprès, Edward ?" demanda-t-elle, une expression illisible sur son visage.

"Quoi ? Non !" Je me frottai le visage, essayant de me calmer. "Il était trop près quand je suis retombé, Bella. Je le jure."

Elle soupira, hocha la tête en s'appuyant contre un gros rocher, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Il n'a pas changé, c'est toujours comme s'il avait dix-sept ans. Je jure devant Dieu..."

Je ris à son air adorable, grincheux et à l'indignation dans la voix.

"C'est vrai," soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux vers moi. "Il avait l'habitude de se bagarrer comme cela juste pour me pousser. Bagarres à propos des autres gars, des autres filles, de mon couvre-feu. C'était comme s'il testait ma loyauté continuellement. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter."

"Il le fait encore," lui dis-je, tirant sur mes cheveux et regardant l'eau noire. La lune et les étoiles se reflétaient sur la surface, donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient deux fois plus nombreuses. C'était vraiment beau.

"Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'atteindre," déclara-t-elle doucement. "Il n'est rien."

Quand je me retournai pour la regarder, je ne pus soutenir son regard. J'avais honte de laisser Jake me toucher à ce point. Je secouai la tête, narines dilatées. "Je ne peux pas le laisser t'insulter, Bella. Il m'est impossible de l'ignorer. Je ne le permettrai pas. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi."

"Il n'a pas d'importance", répliqua-t-elle avec un soupir mais elle attrapa le devant de mon T-shirt, me tirant plus près d'elle. "Ceci," dit-elle, faisant signe entre nous. "Ceci est tout ce qui compte. Je suis à toi, Sergent. Fin de l'histoire. S'il te plaît calme-toi, chéri."

Je me penchai sur elle, reposant mon front sur le sien. Hochant la tête légèrement, je tentai de me calmer. Elle avait raison, cette merde était ridicule et j'avais seulement joué son jeu.

"Tu es à moi," soufflai-je, effleurant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je fus soudain conscient que j'étais en sueur, bien que ça ne semblait pas gêner Bella parce que ses doigts agrippèrent ma chemise pour me tirer encore plus près.

"Oui."

Tout cela était trop - quelqu'un qui la voulait, deux nuits sans elle et une jambe magnifique qui soudainement s'enroula autour de ma cuisse. Je savais que nous étions encore dans la phase d'adaptation du fait que j'étais à la maison, l'acclimatation à sa famille et amis, et cela a été juste trop. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser brûlant et nous gémîmes tous les deux. C'était désespéré et plein de désir, alimenté par l'adrénaline qui courait encore à travers moi. Dents sur les lèvres, la langue et mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses nues et sous sa jupe quand je la poussai contre le rocher.

"Bella, amour... tu ne peux pas... Nous ne devrions pas," haletai-je, passant ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure et soulevant sa jambe plus haut.

"Il n'y a personne dans le coin," déclara-t-elle, ressemblant à Eve elle-même quand elle tenta Adam. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et elle se souleva toute seule.

Quand ses jambes se verrouillèrent autour de mes hanches, je ne fus pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter. La sensation de son corps sous mes mains, de ses cuisses serrées autour de moi, d'être au fond d'elle… tout cela m'avait manqué. Je me sentis coupable car ce n'était pas un bon endroit mais le désir éclipsa tout.

"Merde," sifflai-je, enfermant mes yeux tandis que Bella roulait des hanches. Sa chaleur et son humidité sur ma bite, me firent bander encore plus dans mon short et sous-vêtements. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux," gémis-je, incapable de ne pas me frotter contre elle. Mais ce n'était pas assez j'en voulais plus.

"Toi, Edward," déclara-t-elle, en saisissant chaque côté de mon visage. "Putain, ça m'a tellement manqué ces deux jours ..."

"Eh merde," dis-je, la voix proche d'un grondement tandis que je léchai le point doux derrière son oreille. "Où, amour ?"

"Ici," dit-elle, en passant sa main entre nous pour pousser mon short de basket-ball et mon boxer. "Prends-moi ... maintenant ... ici."

Je regardai à travers mes cils alors que mes mains exploraient le dessous de sa jupe. Je ne la voulais pas nue et je suis sacrément sûr qu'elle me tuerait si j'abîmai ses sous-vêtements, du coup avec un geste rapide, je les repoussai sur le côté.

"Tellement humide, Isabella," ronronnai-je, aimant le fait que ce soit moi qui la rendait ainsi. "Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela, ma douce ?" lui demandai-je, regardant entre nous comme elle s'alignait sur ma bite.

"Toi... juste toi, bébé," répondit-elle. "Ça me manquait de t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi."

Je glissai loin en elle, bouche ouverte en appuyant mon front contre le sien. "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Recule de ce rocher amour. "

Elle hocha la tête, arrêtant de m'embrasser partout. Elle se pencha en avant, me permettant d'enrouler un bras protecteur autour d'elle en même temps que mon autre main saisit ses fesses. Sa jupe s'était retroussée autour de ses hanches mais mon corps couvrait le sien, bloquant la vue à toute personne si nous étions interrompus. Cependant, je pouvais le dire, l'endroit était désert.

Faisant attention de ne pas l'appuyer contre le rocher, je la pris durement. Son poids reposait sur le jean de sa jupe et sur mon bras. La dernière chose que je voulais était d'être obligé d'expliquer les vêtements déchirés et les écorchures.

"Oh, ma douce... il faut que tu viennes pour moi," lui dis-je, mes doigts serrant ses fesses juste un peu plus fort, tandis que je fis pivoter mes hanches pour toucher cet endroit qui la faisait crier.

"Putain," haleta-t-elle, bouche ouverte dans mon cou. "Oui, bébé .. juste là."

Oh, je savais ce que ma copine voulait mais je voulais plus. Avec mon doigt je touchai son autre entrée, en lui disant, "Touche-toi pour moi, ma belle. Viens fort pour moi."

Mon majeur effleura à peine ses fesses quand sa main serpenta entre nous. Son regard profond, sombre, brun se verrouilla avec le mien, mon nom se déversant de ses lèvres comme son orgasme venait. Je ne pus empêcher le gémissement qui sortit de moi quand elle se contracta autour de moi.

"Putain, je t'aime," haleta-t-elle, sa tête retombant alors que ses hanches roulaient sur son orgasme.

Cette sensation d'elle, la musique de ces trois mots qui étaient ma vie à présent et l'emprise forte de sa main dans mes cheveux mouillés m'entraîna avec elle. Je me déversai en elle, lâchant des jurons étouffés contre son cou.

Je me penchai contre elle, laissant tomber des baisers sur sa peau douce. "Je t'aime aussi," marmonnai-je finalement.

Des doigts calmes, apaisants massèrent mon cuir chevelu et en même temps, elle rit doucement contre ma joue. "Nous devrions y retourner, chéri," dit-elle dans un murmure.

Reculant, je hochai la tête, effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser. "Ouais, on devrait probablement."

Je la posai sur le sable et nous arrangeâmes nos vêtements. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux tandis qu'elle déplissait sa jupe.

"Tu vas bien ?" demandai-je, lui tournant autour.

Elle sourit, laissant sortir un reniflement plutôt adorable. "Oui, Sergent. Je vais bien. N'hésite pas à vérifier."

Je soulevai son chemisier mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'égratignure. "Bien," dis-je, posant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

"Allons-y avant que Charlie envoie une équipe à notre recherche. Je ne veux pas être obligé d'expliquer ce que nous faisions."

Elle rit, enlaçant nos doigts. "Ouais, on ne veut pas que cela se produise ...′_Eh bien, papa, regarder Edward jouer au basket et m'a extrêmement excitée'..._ "

Je ris, la prenant dans mes bras et la portant sur la plage. "C'est noté, ma douce. Allons-y... agissons comme si nous étions respectables."


	165. Ch 163 - Bella

_._

**163 – Bella**

**La Push… dimanche 17 octobre 2010 à 15 h 50**

Je frappai deux fois à la porte de la petite pièce dans laquelle Charlie se préparait. "Papa ? C'est presque l'heure. Tu es prêt ?"

"Oui Bells, tu peux entrer." La voix de Charlie était plus bourrue que d'habitude, presque frustrée.

Je m'assurai que Sue n'était nulle part en vue puis ouvris la porte, me glissant par l'entrebâillement.

Charlie était debout devant le grand miroir en pied que quelqu'un avait amené. Il portait un costume bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et il s'occupait de sa cravate assortie.

"Je n'arrive pas à bien le faire," grogna-t-il. "C'est la troisième fois que je recommence."

Je m'empêchai de rigoler et m'approchai de lui et enlevai ses mains de là. "Allez laisse-moi faire," lui dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Après avoir défait le nœud qui était déjà fait, je passai le bout par-dessus et glissai le côté large entre la cravate et le col puis tirai de nouveau vers le bas. Je serrai le nœud en levant les yeux. Sa moustache soigneusement coupée s'agitait, c'était signe qu'il était nerveux.

"Pourquoi es-tu nerveux papa ? Nous y sommes et tu es prêt. Tu sais ce que tu es censé faire et dire. Alors détends-toi." Je souris en faisant le dernier ajustement, en reculant pour qu'il puisse se regarder dans le miroir.

"Merci," dit-il en resserrant très légèrement la cravate. "Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis vingt-six ans. Je voudrai que ce soit parfait pour Sue parce que ça fait longtemps pour elle aussi et la pluie a déjà tout gâché."

Je me rapprochai de lui à nouveau nous regardant dans le miroir. "Papa tout va bien se passer. Oui ce sera à l'intérieur mais je te promets que la salle là-bas est très belle. Leah, Rose, Alice et moi avons travaillé dur pour que ce soit parfait. Sue avait tout prévu juste au cas où ça ne se passerait pas comme elle le souhaitait."

Lorsque nous nous étions réveillés le ciel était tellement couvert de gros nuages gris que nous avions décidé de déménager à la salle de la communauté et c'était une bonne chose parce que le ciel s'était ouvert dix minutes après et il pleuvait très fort depuis.

"Merci Bells." Charlie ferma les yeux un moment, prit une profonde inspiration puis il les ouvrit, il s'était calmé. A la place il y avait cet homme sûr de lui qui pouvait faire face à un homme armé ou s'occuper de sa fille adolescente sans sourciller. Il me sourit, ses yeux venant sur moi une fois de plus. "Tu es très belle."

"Merci," souris-je sachant que je le devais beaucoup à la robe. Bleu foncé et noir, recouverte de paillettes bleues et noires, sans manche, qui descendait juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Une fine ceinture noire et des talons noirs compensés complétaient ma tenue. Rosalie avait relevé mes cheveux pour dégager mon cou et mes épaules.

Charlie toucha sa cravate une fois de plus et je lui tapai sur les doigts.

"Arrête ça," ordonnai-je, en riant à son regard timide.

"Toc toc," appela Seth depuis le couloir. "Il n'y a personne et c'est le moment. Tu es prêt Charlie ?"

"Il est prêt Seth," dis-je, en sortant et en ouvrant la porte. "Emmène-le, comme ça je pourrai aller avec ta mère."

"Merci Bella." Seth sourit puis fit un signe de tête à mon père. "Allez, vieil homme. Il est temps d'affronter la musique."

Charlie fit une petite grimace et avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta près de moi. "Merci Bella," dit-il sérieusement. "Pour ton aide et d'être ici."

Je l'enlaçai en faisant attention de ne pas froisser ses vêtements ni d'abîmer mon maquillage et ma coiffure. "Je ne voudrai être nulle part ailleurs, papa."

Il tapota mon dos, peu habitué à ces manifestations d'affection mais il murmura "Je t'aime Bella," assez fort.

"Moi aussi," répondis-je, en ravalant la boule dans ma bouche. "Vas-y maintenant. On ne peut pas laisser attendre la mariée."

Je reculai puis lui et Seth partirent dans le couloir qui amenait vers la salle qui serait celle de la cérémonie. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu au coin je partis dans l'autre sens et au bout du couloir je frappai à la porte.

"Prête ou non…" dis-je en passant la tête. "C'est l'heure."

ooo

J'étais debout à côté de Leah, je regardai mon père et Sue échanger leurs vœux. Toutes les deux minutes mes yeux allaient vers Edward qui était assis avec les garçons d'honneur au premier rang, avec nos amis. Il était extrêmement beau, ça me coupait le souffle. Il portait un costume différent de celui qu'il avait mis à Tampa, celui-ci était gris presque anthracite et il portait une chemise gris clair et une cravate presque noire. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il suivait vraiment la cérémonie parce que chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui, il me regardait.

Mon attention fut attirée loin d'Edward vers mon père et Sue quand j'entendis le vieux Quil commencer la dernière partie de la cérémonie.

"Notre père le Ciel et notre mère la Terre, créateurs et nourriciers de toute vie, nous vous remercions de toute notre cœur pour ce moment où Charles et Sue se sont unis dans le saint mariage… Aho! Vous Charlie, et vous Sue, avez consenti au mariage et promis votre foi à l'autre par le don et l'acceptation de ces anneaux, devant votre famille et notre communauté et selon les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat de Washington, je vous déclare mari et femme."

Puis il dit à Charlie qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée. Je vis les joues de mon père rosir en tirant gentiment Sue à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement pendant un instant avant de la relâcher.

"Grand Esprit ! Fais en sorte que nos cœurs restent toujours jeunes et que nos rêves durent éternellement," commença le vieux Quil pour sa dernière bénédiction à Charlie et à Sue puis il leva les yeux vers la famille et les amis. "Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Charlie Swan."

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à crier ses félicitations et même sans regarder, je savais que ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit étaient Emmett et Jasper. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas y avoir un défilé bien rangé pour les félicitations alors une fois que mon père et Sue se tournèrent, tout le monde se leva en continuant à applaudir et commença à converger vers le couple.

Je sortis de ma place, souriant à Leah tandis qu'elle faisait de même et se mêlait à la foule.

Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille un moment plus tard avant qu'une respiration souffle à mon oreille. "Tu es si belle Isabella," murmura Edward, déposant un doux baiser sous mon oreille. "Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi durant la cérémonie et à combien je voulais te montrer à quel point je t'aime dans cette robe…"

En riant je me retournai dans ses bras et l'embrassai sur les lèvres en marmonnant, "Tu es bien sûr de ne pas vouloir dire que tu préférerais que je sorte de cette robe?"

Il haussa les épaules, imperturbable. "Avec ou sans… jeans ou dentelle. Tant que c'est toi, peu m'importe."

"Flatteur," taquinai-je, l'embrassant à nouveau avant que Leah et Emily, la nièce de Sue n'appellent tout le monde pour dire que la réception commencerait à dix-huit heures et se tiendrait à Forks chez Charlie et Sue.

"Devrions-nous?" demanda Edward en se mettant à côté de moi, son bras toujours autour de ma taille.

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. "Montrons le chemin."

ooo

Deux heures après j'étais dans la cuisine en train de faire de la vaisselle quand Edward passa de nouveau ses bras autour de moi.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça maintenant mon cour ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

En riant je dis, "Il y a beaucoup de monde dans le séjour et de cette façon ce sera fait et je n'aurai plus à m'inquiéter après."

"D'accord, il faut que j'aille à la voiture. J'ai laissé mon téléphone là-bas après le mariage, je reviens t'aider dans une minute." Il embrassa ma joue, fit demi-tour et je le regardai se faufiler dans la foule.

J'attrapai un autre plat et me concentrai sur la vaisselle à nouveau. Une minute après j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et j'attendis m'attendant à revoir Edward dans la cuisine dans une seconde. Mais personne n'arriva, je haussai les épaules et me tournai face à l'évier mais quelque chose à l'extérieur attira mon attention.

Edward était debout près de la voiture, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Il était flanqué d'Emmett et de Jasper dans une posture semblable. Les mains de Jasper étaient posées sur ses hanches et celles d'Emmett pendaient à ses côtés mais ils semblaient bien qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se bagarrer. C'est pour cela que je regardai vers la droite et je vis Jake qui était venu avec Paul.

Oh enfer non !

Peu importe quel était le désaccord alimenté par la testostérone. Mon père n'allait pas arrêter mon petit-ami et ses amis le jour de son mariage.

J'abandonnai le plat dans l'eau savonneuse, séchai mes mains sur mon jeans et courus aussi vite que possible à travers la foule, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et sortis sur le porche.

"Jacob William Black qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire par l'enfer ?"


	166. Ch 164 - Edward

.

**164 – Edward**

**Forks ... dimanche 17 octobre 2010 à 18 h 48**

La porte claqua derrière moi quand je sortis dans la cour. Après avoir retroussé les manches de ma chemise, je déverrouillai la portière. Mon téléphone était là où je l'avais laissé - sur la console. Bella avait été si pressée d'entrer dans la maison pour aider à tout mettre en place pour la réception, que je l'avais complètement oublié.

Au moment où je refermai et me retournai, je n'étais plus tout seul. Je laissai échapper un profond soupir, en secouant la tête et en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Jake, tu ne veux vraiment pas faire cela," lui dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de regarder les deux gars devant moi. "Non seulement Bella va être folle de rage mais Charlie aussi. Je suis désolé pour le match…"

"Tu as essayé de me casser le nez," affirma-t-il, le visage furieux… et tout bleu, ce qui me faisait sourire chaque fois que je regardais son visage. "Tu as fait cette merde exprès."

"S'il l'avait fait exprès, Jake, alors je te promets que tu n'aurais pas pu te remettre debout," dit Jasper, en marchant tranquillement vers nous avec Emmett juste derrière lui.

"Et tu ne pourrais pas montrer ton visage en public," ajouta Emmett avec un sourire espiègle. Ils se postèrent juste à côté de moi quand il me dit : "Nous les avons vu se faufiler dehors juste derrière toi. On s'est dit qu'ils voulaient se venger."

"Pas cool, du tout les gars, deux contre un," marmonna Jasper, se frottant le menton. "Quel manque... d'honneur."

"Il ne s'agit pas d'honneur," se moqua Paul, en roulant des yeux. "Tu as fracassé son visage. Nous n'allons pas accepter cela."

"C'était un match, les gars," dit Emmett jovialement même si ses yeux restèrent sérieux. "Le street ball est rude... il faut que vous vous calmiez. Soyez des hommes, bon sang et arrêtez de pleurnicher comme des fillettes."

"Assez, Emmett," soupirai-je, claquant sa poitrine avec le dos de ma main. "Jake, tu as un problème avec moi mais c'est ton problème. Pas le mien. Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi. "Je secouai la tête alors qu'ils continuaient à sourire.

Nous tressaillîmes tous lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je gémis, parce que c'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter.

"Jacob William Black qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire, par l'enfer ?" demanda Bella sèchement en se mettant entre nous.

"Oh, putain, elle a même dit ton deuxième prénom frérot," rigola Emmett. "Elle ne me l'a pas fait depuis des années."

Je me battis pour ne pas sourire, car une expression nerveuse apparut sur le visage de Jake. Apparemment, il avait testé la colère de Bella plus d'une fois.

Mais soudain, Jake se transforma en un gamin larmoyant juste devant nos yeux. "Oh, Bells ... Est-ce que tu connais vraiment ce gars ?" demanda-t-il, pointant vers moi. "Je veux dire, des lettres ... vraiment ? Ce gars pourrait être n'importe qui."

Bella avança vers lui, enfonçant son doigt dans sa poitrine. "Non pas que cela te concerne, mais oui, je le connais. La personne que je ne connais plus… c'est toi," ricana-t-elle, lui enfonçant le doigt dans la poitrine à chaque mot. "Et on pourrait penser que je devrais bien te connaître, étant donné que nous avons, putain, grandi ensemble."

Ça dut lui faire quelque chose. Il grimaça, regardant partout, sauf son visage. Malgré le fait qu'il la surplombait, il semblait reculer face à elle.

"A quoi pensais-tu ? Déclencher une bagarre devant la maison de mon père ... putain, de jour du mariage ?" lui demanda-t-elle les dents serrées. "Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les élèves de huit ans que j'ai en classe."

Nous fîmes tous la grimace parce que ma douce était lancée. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose pouvait l'arrêter à ce stade. Et maintenant, Paul commença à reculer lentement.

"Et à quoi tu pensais en voulant commencer une bagarre avec trois hommes qui ont quitté l'armée i peine deux semaines, Jake ? Sérieusement." Elle souffla, roulant des yeux. "Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre." Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle leva rapidement la main. "Tais-toi. Ton opinion… sur avec qui je sors, avec qui je vais vivre et qui j'aime, ne signifie rien pour moi. Et même si cela signifiait quelque chose, penses-tu que ce soit une façon de faire ?"

Jake secoua la tête. "Non mais…"

"Pas de mais !" Elle fronça les sourcils, ressemblant plus à un chaton colérique qu'à autre chose mais elle regarda vers lui. "Ma vie n'est en aucun cas ton problème. Et c'est le cas depuis très longtemps, Jake."

"Hey, Bells !" appela Charlie de la porte mais il vit la scène devant lui et ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu comme ceux de sa fille. Au lieu de demander à Bella, son regard se posa sur moi. "Tout va bien Edward ?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondis-je, souriant vers lui. "Nous étions juste en train d'assainir l'air avec Jake et Paul à propos du match de basket-ball d'hier soir." Je verrouillai mes yeux avec Jake.

"Hum, hum" fit Charlie, nous observant tous, mais son regard se posa amoureusement sur sa fille. "Bells, Sue veut un peu plus de photos avec tout le monde avant que nous repartions pour La Push ce soir."

"Bien sûr, papa," dit-elle, en plissant les yeux vers Jake avant de monter les marches du perron.

"Vous aussi, les garçons. Allons-y," ordonna Charlie, gesticulant vers nous tous.

Nous nous mîmes tous péniblement en marche mais Charlie arrêta Jake. "Et quand nous en aurons fini avec les photos… tu pourras terminer de laver la vaisselle pour Bella. La prochaine fois que tu voudras commencer une bagarre, je n'aurai aucun problème à arrêter le fils de mon meilleur ami. Compris, Jacob ?" demanda-t-il, mais sa voix ne laissait aucune place à la discussion et Jake hocha simplement la tête. Je fus le dernier en haut des marches et la main de Charlie atterrit sur ma poitrine. "N'édulcore pas la merde pour moi, mon fils. Je suis bien conscient de ce que Jake ressent pour ma fille et comment il réagit."

Je grimaçai rien qu'en y pensant.

"Mais je sais aussi qu'elle a trop grandi pour lui. Je connais ce garçon depuis qu'il est bébé et je n'étais pas vraiment heureux quand ils sont sortis ensemble au lycée. Il est assez vieux pour savoir qu'il faut réfléchir avant de parler," poursuivit-il, me regardant fixement. "Crois-moi, je vais avoir une longue conversation avec ce garçon quand je reviendrai." Il leva un sourcil vers moi en même temps qu'il serra mon épaule. Il sourit soudainement. "Elle l'a bien remis à sa place, pas vrai ?"

En riant, je hochai la tête. "Oui, elle l'a fait."

"Bien," souffla-t-il, hochant la tête une fois de plus. "Peut-être que je vais le faire travailler à la prison ..." murmura-t-il à lui-même, mais je ne pus que sourire derrière lui.

"Papa, Edward ... les photos !" appela Bella de l'intérieur.

Nous répondîmes tous les deux en riant. "Oui madame."

Prendre les photos ne dura pas longtemps. Sue voulait des photos de sa nouvelle famille - qui me comprenait, à ma grande surprise - mais cette fois, elle voulait quelque chose de moins guindé. Elle voulait aussi des photos de Charlie et Bella. Apparemment, Alice, Rose et Bella allaient faire un album de mariage avec Leah.

Après que la dernière photo soit prise, Emmett et moi chargeâmes la voiture de Leah, elle déposerait Sue et Charlie chez Sue pour la nuit. Ils s'envoleraient vers Las Vegas le lendemain matin.

Avec embrassades, poignées de main, insinuations sur la lune de miel et des au-revoir, les nouveaux mariés repartirent vers La Push.

ooo

"Pas la putain de moindre chance," rigola Jasper. "Je suis sûr que c'est une sorte d'infraction passible d'arrestation que de toucher la voiture d'un policier."

Il n'y avait que nous six à traîner dans la maison de Charlie. Tout le monde était parti pour la nuit. Les jeunes mariés étaient dans la maison de Sue à La Push afin d'avoir l'intimité qu'ils voulaient - apparemment Leah et Seth restaient tous les deux chez des amis - et Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper avaient aidé à nettoyer après la réception, essayant de remettre la maison en ordre. Jake et Paul avaient été assez aimables pour finir la vaisselle pour Bella.

"Ouais, mais tu dois admettre que cette merde serait géniale !" rit Emmett, en secouant la tête et en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

"On aurait pu attacher des canettes de bière à la voiture du chef, puis écrire 'Vous avez le droit de rester marié ' sur la fenêtre arrière, mettre de la vaseline sur les poignées de porte, les préservatifs attachés aux phares..." Sa voix s'éteignit avec mélancolie.

"Puis finir sur le siège arrière pour vandalisme," termina Alice avec un petit rire.

"C'est juste," rit Bella, posant sa tête sur mon épaule et enlaçant nos doigts ensemble. "Il ne faut jamais toucher sa voiture," déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une règle qui allait de soi.

Déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, je regardai autour. Les cinq autres personnes dans la pièce semblaient à l'aise ici parce qu'ils y avaient passé beaucoup de temps. Emmett avait dit qu'il préférait être chez Charlie, tout simplement parce que Charlie était facile à vivre. Et après avoir passé un week-end ici, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Bella était venue vivre avec Charlie seulement à la fin de ses années de lycée mais j'étais prêt à parier qu'il s'était préparé pour sa venue depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. Des traces de féminité d'il y a longtemps subsistaient encore dans la maison.

"Est-ce que ta mère sait que Charlie se remarie ?" demanda Rose et je regardai Bella, intéressé par la réponse parce que mes sentiments sur Renée étaient encore incertains.

Bella souffla un rire, secoua la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Toutes ces choses me dirent qu'elle n'était pas exactement contente. "Ouais, c'était une conversation courte. Elle m'a dit de le féliciter et ensuite elle a voulu savoir si Edward et moi allions en Floride pour Thanksgiving," soupira-elle, rencontrant mon regard. "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. Pardon."

Je souris, embrassant son front. "Pas de souci. Tu as été très occupée. Veux-tu y aller ?"

"Et to i?" répliqua-t-elle, son front se plissa.

Je haussai une épaule. Je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi aux vacances à venir. J'avais simplement supposé que nous serions avec Charlie, ce qui m'allait très bien. Si nous n'étions pas avec Charlie, je pense que tous les six ferions quelque chose ensemble mais rencontrer Renée, voyager en Floride... avait l'air intéressant. Fastidieux mais intéressant. Ce serait une bonne chose de le faire, de toute façon.

"Tu devrais y aller, Edward. Tu dois rencontrer Renée," gloussa Alice, roulant des yeux et se mettant debout. Elle offrit sa main à Jasper. "Allons- y. Plus vite nous dormirons, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer à la maison demain."

Rose et Emmett se levèrent aussi. Il y eut des au-revoir et des promesses pour se retrouver au petit-déjeuner le matin avant de tous repartir ensemble à Seattle. Au moment où Bella revint, après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée, j'avais retiré la couverture que j'utilisais sur le canapé.

"Vraiment, Sergent ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, avant de me pousser vers le canapé, pour pouvoir grimper sur mes genoux. "Nous sommes seuls à la maison, tu sais ... "

Je souris, secouant la tête. "Tu as un petit lit à l'étage, ma douce."

"Et alors ?"

Je me mordis la lèvre pour me calmer mais je ne pus pas arrêter mes mains. Elles caressèrent et pressèrent, frottèrent et touchèrent partout où je le pouvais. Elle s'était mis un jeans, son cul était irrésistible. Lui donnant une légère tape, je la tirai de plus près, ses jambes à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

"Méchante, Isabella," ris-je gravement, me penchant en avant pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes. "Et combien de garçons se sont faufilés en haut ?"

"Aucun."

Son visage était béat, sexy et un sentiment de manque pur me submergea, surtout quand ses yeux s'obscurcirent pour devenir tous noirs dans la pénombre du salon. Quelque chose remua profondément en moi quand elle dit qu'aucun gars n'était jamais monté. Un sentiment de possessivité courut à travers moi comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je pensais que je voulais la prendre dans sa chambre d'enfance mais rien ne pouvait être comparé à ce que je ressentais maintenant que je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré quelqu'un digne d'y être invité... avant maintenant.

"Putain, vraiment ?" demandai-je, d'une voix à peine audible.

"Mon père est flic, Edward. Penses-tu vraiment que j'allais exposer des garçons sans défense à cela ? Ils voulaient à peine sortir avec moi, encore moins venir chez moi pour rigoler," m'expliqua-t-elle, mais son amusement au vu de ma réaction était clairement apparent sur son visage.

Et cela fonctionna parfaitement pour elle.

Se penchant plus près, elle murmura doucement contre mes lèvres. "Oh, chéri, as-tu une idée de ce que j'ai pensé là-haut depuis notre rencontre ? Ce que tous tes e-mails et tes messages me faisaient quand je restais ici ?"

"Bella ..." haletai-je parce que je voulais vraiment lui donner cela. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Glissant mes doigts de ses épaules à ses cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête, je demandai, "Est-ce que tu disais... mon prénom, mon amour ?"

"Seigneur, oui !" Elle respirait à peine puis elle saisit le col de ma chemise. Elle tira juste assez pour que les quelques premiers boutons s'ouvrent. "Plus d'une fois."

"Seigneur !" Je gémis, piégé entre l'envie d'honorer les souhaits de Charlie et de donner à Bella ce qu'elle voulait. Ma bite devint dure comme l'acier quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mon cou, ses dents grattant sur ma peau. "Et merde," grognai-je, me mettant debout avec elle et en montant les marches deux par deux, tout en gardant mes mains fermement posées sur son joli cul.

Le rire de Bella se perdit dans mon cou mais elle recula pour me regarder une fois que la porte de sa chambre fut claquée derrière nous. Soudain, je me sentis honoré et un peu nerveux de faire cela mais je la voulais tellement. Ça niait tout de son passé, j'avais été le seul qui l'avait revendiquée dans sa chambre et je capturai sa bouche pour me concentrer.

"Et à quoi pensais-tu ici, ma jolie ?" demandai-je finalement, la faisant rouler sur le dos au milieu du lit. Elle avait en quelque sorte déboutonné ma chemise avec succès, alors en haussant les épaules je réussis à l'enlever, la laisser tomber sur le sol. "Et ne me dis pas moi. J'ai envie... de détails, Isabella. "

"Je pensais à toi, te faufilant ici juste pour me faire l'amour, tout simplement parce que j'avais besoin de toi," dit-elle, et je m'arrêtais.

Je ne savais pas quelle réponse j'attendais - peut-être des fantasmes de moi passant par la fenêtre ou un truc comme ça…. mais sa réponse douce me fit l'embrasser.

Les vêtements tombèrent tous, sans cérémonie. Des baisers intenses et ensuite des lèvres traînèrent vers d'autres parties des corps. Et enfin, complètement nu, je mis mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, en regardant ma jolie fille alors que mes hanches se calèrent dans le berceau de ses cuisses.

"Dis-moi, Bella," lui dis-je laconiquement, mais elle savait ce que je voulais parce que sa réponse fut instantanée.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle, saisissant mon visage et me tirant vers le bas pour un baiser. "J'ai besoin de toi..."

Je posai mon front sur le sien, laissant mes lèvres à peine frôler les siennes. "Toujours, ma douce, ma toute douce. Tu m'auras toujours," promis-je, glissant complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, j'étais chez moi.


	167. Ch 165 - Bella

.

**165 – Bella**

**Seattle… jeudi 11 novembre 2010 à 13 h 14**

"Bella tu as vu la liste des courses ?" Edward commença à fouiller dans les papiers posés sur le comptoir. Il devait aller à l'épicerie pour des courses de dernière minute pour le barbecue.

"Ici," dit-elle en lui tendant le papier. "J'ai ajouté des choses."

Il le regarda et hocha la tête. "Ça me parait bien. Un seul sac de glace ?"

"Oui avec celui que nous avons déjà, ça ira. Je veux juste m'assurer d'en avoir assez. Nous pourrons mettre celui-là dans la glacière avec la bière, nous n'aurons pas à ouvrir le frigo."

Après m'avoir donné un baiser rapide, il prit les clés et quitta la maison.

Je revins à mes pommes de terre. Le bœuf haché et les escalopes étaient au frigo. Je coupai les pommes de terre avant de les mettre à cuire pour faire une salade. Je savais qu'ils allaient tous arriver dans environ une heure et si je voulais tout faire avant qu'ils soient là, il fallait que je me dépêche. J'allais faire cuire des œufs pour Alice pour cette recette d'œufs mimosa qu'elle aimait tant. Edward ne connaissait pas encore celle-là alors j'étais excitée qu'il puisse la goûter.

En plus des hamburgers, de la salade de pomme de terre, des œufs mimosa, les filles allaient m'aider à faire des haricots et Rose allait apporter des noix de cajou grillées et épicées - si Emmett leur permettait d'arriver jusqu'ici. J'avais aussi fait trois desserts sans compter les biscuits qui étaient sur le comptoir. Un gâteau au caramel incroyablement rapide et facile à faire comme la tarte au citron. Ensuite le gâteau double couche, chocolat beurre de cacahuète, n'avait pas été très compliqué sauf qu'Edward était resté au-dessus de mon épaule tout le temps, voulant goûter, puis goûter et goûter encore. Tous les desserts étaient finis et entreposés dans le frigo – ou sur le comptoir, ce qui était le cas du gâteau au caramel.

Edward était assez excité pour aujourd'hui. Quand il avait appris que nous n'avions pas école car c'était le jour des Vétérans, il avait demandé si ça me dérangeait que tout le monde vienne ici pour fêter ce jour. Il avait toujours du mal à se souvenir qu'il était ici chez lui aussi mais bon je le lui rappelais. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour être à l'aise de pouvoir faire des choses sans avoir à me demander la permission. J'avais essayé de lui expliquer la différence entre me demander la permission et être un bon petit-ami ou un colocataire et me faire savoir qu'il les invitait pour ne pas être surprise de les trouver à la maison. Mais ça allait prendre du temps.

Demain nous retournerions à l'école alors nous n'allions pas faire de mélange de boissons ni boire de l'alcool fort. Alice et Jasper amenaient la bière et la glacière parce que sans alcool ce n'était pas la fête.

Après être revenu de Forks Edward avait acheté une Xbox 360, les gars amèneraient leurs jeux et Emmett venait juste de s'acheter une Wii il l'amènerait aussi, ainsi que les jeux qui allaient avec. Les jeux et la nourriture seraient suffisants pour nous tenir occupés toute la journée.

Une fois les pommes de terre cuites, refroidies et mélangées au reste des ingrédients, je les mis au frigo et montai me préparer. J'étais habillée avec un t-shirt d'Edward et un de ses boxers depuis que j'étais levée. Il me fallait une douche et de vrais vêtements. Edward revint de l'épicerie et si quelqu'un arrivait avant que je sois prête ils pourraient s'occuper à installer le système de jeux d'Emmett.

J'étais en train de boutonner mon jeans et d'enfiler mon t-shirt quand Alice passa la tête par la porte de ma chambre.

"Salut Bella. Nous sommes arrivés. Que peut-on faire ?"

Je souris faisant sortir mes cheveux du t-shirt et je me tournai pour la voir. "A moins que vous ayez des choses à faire cuire ça devrait être bon."

Elle hocha la tête. "Les œufs sont au frigo. Rose a déjà mis les noix sur la table pour que nos cochons de garçons puissent picorer."

En riant je glissai la bague d'Edward, je ne l'enlevai que pour me doucher ou quand je faisais quelque chose de trop salissant - et je suivis Alice dans le hall.

Le séjour était un véritable champ de bataille. Rose était installée sur le canapé, la glacière dans une main, secouant la tête vers les gars qui étaient au beau milieu de ce qui pourrait être considéré comme un désastre, on aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une tornade ou un tremblement de terre. Les jeux étaient éparpillés sur la table basse, il y avait des câbles partout alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à la meilleure façon d'installer les choses. C'était bruyant, agité et parfait.

Pendant très longtemps j'avais été considérée comme la fille bizarre du groupe – ça ne me dérangeait pas la plupart du temps. J'étais contente que mes amis soient heureux. Mais savoir Edward ici au milieu de tout ça, parfait avec mes amis comme s'il avait toujours été là… c'était bien meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et quand il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit – de ce magnifique sourire en coin qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi – mon monde était enfin complet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me sentais ainsi depuis qu'il était ici mais à chaque fois ça me frappait malgré tout.

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête en passant puis en riant je réussis à éviter Emmett.

"Salut Rosie," soupirai-je de contentement en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir, laissant le canapé à Alice.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ?" Rose haussa les sourcils de curiosité.

Je souris en acquiesçant. "Oui elle jure vouloir qu'Edward et moi y allions pour Thanksgiving, qu'elle ne va nulle part, donc il semble qu'elle rentrera en Floride pour nous dans deux ou trois semaines. J'ai réservé notre vol ce matin. Nous partirons tard le mardi vingt-trois et rentrerons le samedi vingt-sept.

"On pourra vous amener à l'aéroport," proposa Alice, "S'ils peuvent vous récupérer." Elle fit un geste vers Rose qui haussa les épaules.

"Ça devrait être parfait. A quelle heure ?"

"Je pense que l'avion atterrira vers vingt heures." Je fronçai le nez en essayant de me souvenir quel vol nous avions fini par choisir.

"Oui huit heures et quart ou quelque chose comme ça, chérie," dit Edward en passant, entendant la fin de la question.

"Hey amène-moi une bouteille de vin à la mûre tant que tu y es s'il te plaît," lui criai-je.

"Bien sûr. Quelqu'un veut autre chose ?"

Alice dit qu'elle en voulait bien à la fraise et les gars demandèrent des bières.

Nous bavardâmes et bûmes pendant que les garçons continuaient à installer le système puis ils commencèrent à jouer à Call of Duty. Ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés à ce jeu en Floride mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés ils n'avaient pas beaucoup joué alors la bataille était âpre. Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire avec les filles quand ça dépassa les bornes plusieurs fois, avec des coups d'épaules et des cris… et quelques coussins furent jetés aussi – d'exaspération.

Quand Edward et Emmett posèrent leurs manettes car ils avaient perdu, les filles et moi rîmes à leur expression de chien battu.

"Pauvre chou," calmai-je Edward quand il vint s'asseoir auprès de moi sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Comme c'était toujours le cas, Emmett vint immédiatement – un baiser de Rose suffisait à mettre fin à sa déception. "Qui est en forme pour un peu de sport avec la Wii?" dit-il en fouillant dans le tas de jeu, en en sortant un finalement de sa boite. "On peut jouer à quatre en même temps. Je veux le bowling."

Rose rit. "Je resterai fidèle au tennis, merci."

"Bells, Ali ?" Il fit bouger ses sourcils. "Qui est prête à perdre ?"

En secouant la tête je dis. "Oh Em ! On y va mon ami."

Alice leva la main et m'en tapa cinq. "Allons donc lui botter les fesses, Bella."

Je souris faisant un clin d'œil à Edward. "Ali chérie, je déteste te le dire, je ne vais pas seulement botter ses fesses mais je vais aussi botter les tiennes."

Edward rigola et leva ses mains. "Pas moi. J'attendrai Emmett pour jouer au baseball."

"D'accord on fait ça Masen !" exulta Emmett en mettant le disque dans la console et en saisissant trois des télécommandes. Il m'en envoya une, une pour Alice puis en lança une pas très gentiment à Jasper avant d'en prendre une pour lui.

Nous passâmes au moins trente minutes à choisir nos personnages. Jasper devint un personnage ressemblant à Jack Sparrow de Pirates des Caraïbes pendant qu'Alice devenait Mercedes de la famille Adams. Emmett se décida pour le chef des Muppets qui criait sans cesse "Bork, bork bork !" Nous dîmes à Rose de le taper pour qu'il arrête. Quand ce fut mon tour mon personnage finit par ressemble à Miss Piggy.

Quand tous les personnages furent prêts, Emmett alluma le bowling et nous commençâmes la partie. D'abord Alice renversa cinq quilles la première fois puis trois la seconde. Je suivis avec sept au premier coup et dans la gouttière pour la deuxième, à égalité avec Alice pour le moment.

Quand Jasper s'apprêtait, Emmett se mit à danser devant la ligne de visée de Jasper, on aurait dit un singe qui était malade. Ses hanches tremblaient, ses bras se débattaient et ses expressions faciales étaient stupidement drôles.

Jasper l'ignora du mieux qu'il put mais il envoya dans la gouttière deux fois de suite, il posa la manette et saisit Emmett en l'écrasant au sol. C'était une bonne chose que la table basse ait été reculée pour faire de la place sinon ils l'auraient percutée parce qu'ils se battirent, cognant contre tout.

Alice, Rose et moi pleurions de rire mais Edward dut mettre ses deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffler ce qui fit arrêter les deux autres.

"Ça suffit les gars. Si vous voulez continuer, allez dehors, pas la peine de détruire notre maison."

Je fus la seule à fondre quand Edward dit notre maison. Je n'étais pas sûre de quand je m'habituerai à entendre cela.

"Putain il fait drôlement froid dehors," dit Emmett qui était sur Jasper le visage contre le tapis.

"Il fait 22° !" rit Rose en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas si froid que ça Em. Allez debout !"

Emmett parut dépité quand il se remit sur ses pieds, laissant Jasper lever la main. "Ça va. Ça va aller." Il me regarda en souriant quand je ris.

Finalement Emmett fut un joueur décent avec un score de 205. Je devançai Alice avec 172, elle avec 165 mais nous battîmes tous Jasper qui ne réussit qu'un petit 154.

Quand Emmett célébra sa victoire en dansant et levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, Jasper grommela et prépara le jeu pour jouer au tennis. Il tendit une manette à Rose. Leur partie fut rapide et Rose le battit facilement à la plus grande irritation de Jasper.

"Ok, je renonce. Quelqu'un peut prendre ma manette !" dit Jasper en riant. "Ed tu veux jouer au baseball ?"

Il hocha la tête en récupérant la manette de Jasper. "Qui veut jouer ?"

Comme personne ne fut volontaire, je sourcillai. "Tu vas complètement me ratatiner si je joue contre toi mon beau ?"

En souriant il haussa les épaules. "Si tu continues à m'appeler ainsi et bien on verra…"

Je ris. "D'accord mon beau," plaisantai-je. "Allons-y."

Après trois lancers j'étais en tête par 2, je gagnai mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose.

"Tu ne me laisses pas gagner pas vrai ?" Je levai un sourcil faisant rire les autres. Edward parut penaud. "Allez rejouons," ronchonnai-je en lui montrant ma manette. "Et cette fois soit mon adversaire pas mon petit-ami."

"Oui madame," acquiesça-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me battit facilement en moins de dix minutes par un score de sept à un.

"Oh Seigneur… je suis foutue !" Je m'effondrai dans le fauteuil en riant.

Rose et Alice jouèrent au tennis et les gars se mesurèrent au golf pendant que nous les regardions. Mais au moment où la partie finit, l'estomac d'Emmett fit un énorme bruit.

En riant je dis, "D'accord les gars vous débarrassez et je commence à préparer les braises pour faire les hamburgers."

Nous embrassâmes nos hommes et allâmes dans la cuisine en riant et hochant la tête en les entendant plaisanter même pour ranger les jeux.

"Bien," dis-je en montrant le frigo. "Alice tu peux sortir la viande. Rose tu peux couper les tomates et les oignons."

En hochant la tête nous nous mîmes à préparer le repas.


	168. Ch 166 - Edward

.

**166 – Edward**

**Seattle ... jeudi 11 Novembre 2010 à 19 h 05**

"Je vais mettre un peu plus de viande sur le gril, tant qu'il y encore des braises. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?" demanda Jasper, debout à côté de la table.

"Tu peux aussi bien faire cuire le reste. J'en prendrai demain pour le déjeuner s'il en reste," dit Bella avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Ooh, bonne idée. Mike sera fou." Alice rit. "Il râle tout le temps à cause de son sandwich froid."

Je ricanai puis jetai un œuf mimosa dans ma bouche, pensant que si ça irritait Newton, alors j'étais tout à fait pour. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais à la maison et j'étais allé voir Bella au travail à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, Mike m'avait évité comme de la peste. Je le rendais nerveux.

Ça avait été encore mieux le jour où Jasper, Emmett et moi l'avions rencontré dans le magasin de bricolage un week-end. Il avait essayé de se cacher dans l'allée de la plomberie mais Emmett voulait avoir la discussion qu'il lui avait promise alors que nous étions encore à l'étranger. Le résultat avait été très enrichissant… un Mike très agréable, en sueur et tout tremblant. Avec nous trois face à lui, il avait été tout à fait désolé ... et il avait avoué tous les péchés dont il était coupable. Ça avait été extrêmement divertissant, surtout quand Emmett avait menacé d'enfoncer un morceau de tuyau en PVC dans son derrière.

"Quoi ?" marmonnai-je en voyant les filles me regarder.

"Tu dois mâcher, bébé," répondit Bella avec un petit rire.

Je déglutis puis sourit. "Ils sont bons !" m'exclamai-je, en en prenant un autre.

Alice rit et tapota mon bras. "Merci, Edward. Et Jazz les mange de la même façon. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Mike," Emmett gloussa, en secouant la tête. Il semblait que ses pensées avaient dérivé au même endroit que les miennes. "Comment va cette petite mauviette ?"

J'étouffai mon rire dans mon hamburger pendant que les filles expliquèrent les pitreries de Newton. Apparemment, la nouvelle enseignante, Jessica, qui avait été inconsciente de sa personnalité avant, avait compris quel genre de mec il était.

"Et l'avez-vous vu la semaine dernière ?" demanda Alice, en se tournant vers Bella. "Il avait été bien toute la foutue journée mais quand le plombier est entré dans les toilettes des enseignants, il est devenu tout blanc comme s'il avait vu un fantôme."

"Ouais, je l'ai vu rentrer. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?" Bella haussa les épaules, en buvant son soda.

Emmett sourit, me faisant un clin d'œil depuis l'autre côté de la table. "Mike est un mec étrange."

"Ça c'est sûr !" Nous en convînmes tous.

Jasper revint avec un plateau rempli de hamburgers et le déposa au milieu de la table. Les conversations allaient de Miss Mary d'à côté, à notre voyage en Floride, aux parents d'Alice qui devaient revenir d'Haïti à tout moment, au début des cours à l'université pour Jasper et moi au début de l'année…. Ce qui nous valut des mises en garde contre les jeunes filles excitées à l'université et ce qui pourrait leur arriver si nous avions un comportement inapproprié.

"Comme 'Il y a ce mec plus âgé dans mon cours d'anglais…!'," chanta Emmett, le faisant ressembler à une de ces pubs stupides à la télévision.

"Exactement !" ris-je, me penchant à l'oreille de Bella. "Pourquoi diable aurais-je besoin d'elles quand j'ai la plus intelligente, la plus sexy et la plus belle fille à la maison ? Hein ?" Je posai un baiser rapide à l'endroit qui la rendait folle et je lui dis : "Je sais à quel putain de point je suis chanceux, ma douce. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être menacé."

Elle rougit et sourit, les yeux sur la table mais sa tête se pencha pour que je puisse donner encore un baiser à ce cou doux.

"Souviens-toi de ça, Sergent," dit-elle doucement mais sa voix était dépourvue de conviction.

"Je vais prendre une autre bière. Quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda Emmett, debout à côté de la table.

Plusieurs demandes pour des bières et du vin lui furent adressées et il rit, hochant la tête en allant dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, en faisant passer les bouteilles il dit, "Nous devrions porter un toast. Vous savez c'est la Journée des anciens combattants."

Je hochai la tête et je me levai, tins ma bière vers le centre de la table et tout le monde m'emboîta le pas. En nous regardant je pus voir que les gars et moi avions de la chance. Certains hommes - certains de nos amis – n'étaient pas tous rentrés chez eux.

"Aux militaires disparus," déclara Jasper.

"Joseph Stanton." J'ajoutai doucement le nom du premier gars que nous avions perdu en Afghanistan.

"Kyle Bardom." dit Emmett. Kyle avait été trop proche d'une mine quand il était parti.

"Sean Minton." La voix de Jasper était solennelle, j'avais oublié Sean. Ils avaient été amis à la base.

"Et Carlos Mendez," dis-je, enfin, une vague de regret et de gratitude me transperça. Sans Carlos, je ne serais pas là où je me trouvais mais il manquait à une jeune veuve enceinte quelque part à Philadelphie.

La pièce fut silencieuse, sauf pour le son que firent les six bouteilles en trinquant.

ooo

"Bella, je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de braise," lui dis-je alors que je finissais de ranger le salon après que tout le monde soit parti.

"Ok, je vais terminer de ranger les plats," dit-elle de la cuisine par-dessus son épaule.

Emmett et moi avions pris en charge le nettoyage puisque tout le monde avait fait la cuisine. Mais la vaisselle à la maison était putain facile, par rapport à Tampa. Ici, au moins, il y avait un lave-vaisselle.

La nuit devenait froide mais pas insupportable. Cependant, l'hiver se reprochait rapidement. Bientôt, ce serait décembre et la neige remplacerait la pluie brumeuse et verglaçante, quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu depuis Chicago.

Une fois que je vis qu'il n'y avait plus de braise, je sortis les poubelles. Revenant dans le salon, je pris une profonde inspiration. La maison sentait comme nous. Au début quand j'étais arrivé, tout baignait dans la bonne odeur de Bella mais maintenant c'était notre odeur à tous les deux. C'était son détergent à lessive, mon après-rasage, son shampoing et mes chaussures de course - que je laissais à l'extérieur sous le porche ou tout au moins à la porte d'entrée parce qu'elles puaient.

Marchant dans la cuisine, je déposai un baiser sur la tête de Bella avant de me laver les mains dans l'évier.

"Je dois corriger les devoirs de mathématiques," murmura-t-elle doucement.

"J'allais jouer un peu. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?" demandai-je, grimaçant quand elle se retourna pour me faire face.

"Edward, arrête." Elle rit, saisissant chaque côté de mon visage. "J'aime bien que tu demandes mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Juste... sois toi-même, chéri. Et ça ne me dérange jamais quand tu joues du piano."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," admis-je avec un léger rire, tirant sur mes cheveux. "J'ai demandé la permission pendant des années, amour. Je suis sûr que ça va passer, mais ... " Je haussai les épaules, lui faisant un sourire nerveux quand elle me sourit.

Embrassant mes lèvres rapidement, elle dit, "Je serai là dans une minute."

La bibliothèque était devenue l'une de mes pièces préférées de la maison mis à part la chambre à coucher, que Bella et moi avions baptisée à peu près de toutes les manières imaginables. Mais la bibliothèque était différente. Elle était un havre de paix pour nous. C'était cool, réconfortant et calme. Nos livres étaient mélangés sur les étagères, le bureau de mon père était dans le coin, à côté d'un petit canapé et mon piano semblait avoir été construit spécialement pour cette pièce. Nos photos préférées de la Floride étaient sur les murs et cette pièce était parfaite ... et vraiment, vraiment nous.

Je sortis le banc et j'ouvris le piano en m'asseyant. Je passai légèrement mes doigts sur les touches noires et blanches, je poussai un profond soupir en regardant au-delà du couvercle noir et brillant. Ça avait été une journée intéressante. C'était amusant, animé et un peu triste. C'était étrange de penser que j'étais un vétéran maintenant et plus un soldat. C'était une chose à laquelle j'avais du mal à m'habituer parce que j'avais toujours supposé que je mourrais pour mon pays.

Voulant me débarrasser de ce sentiment un peu triste, je commençai avec des gammes lourdes et rapides, Clair de Lune, puis la chanson de ma mère. De Nocturnes de Chopin à Moonlight Sonata, pour finalement me calmer avec la chanson de Bella... ou l'Ouverture d'Isabella, comme elle l'appelait avec tant d'amour.

Un mouvement dans le fauteuil du coin me fit lever les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer, encore moins se changer, elle avait remis mon boxer et mon t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient tordus en un chignon lâche et compliqué, fixé avec un crayon mais son attention était sur la pile de papiers en face d'elle sur le vieux bureau de mon père. Elle était si belle, même dans mes vêtements. Surtout dans mes vêtements. Son visage était démaquillé, sa peau éclatante. Et putain, si ses jambes n'étaient pas magnifiques… elle en avait remonté une sous son menton.

Avec un sourire en coin, je commençai à jouer pour elle. D'abord Fur Elise, mais je changeai pour des chansons plus contemporaines simplement pour voir si elle réagirait parce que juste la regarder me donnait envie d'elle. My Love de Paul McCartney puis Need You Now de Lady Antebellum et elle eut finalement une réaction quand je commençai Come Home de One Republic. C'était la chanson qui signifiait le plus pour nous, la chanson qui jouait quand j'avais posé les yeux sur elle en personne pour la première fois et pour notre première danse. Et je m'étais exercé sur cette chanson depuis quelques jours pendant qu'elle était au travail.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil quand elle releva la tête pour rester bouche bée face à moi. Elle posa son stylo rouge, tirant son autre genou sur le fauteuil, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes et posant son menton dessus. Quand j'eus fini, ses yeux étaient doux, bruns et humides.

"Viens ici ma douce," ris-je doucement. "Je déteste ça," soupirai-je, en la tirant entre mes jambes et en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle renifla mais sourit. "Tu n'as aucune idée combien d'émotions passent quand tu joues, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Je peux le sentir, tu sais," murmura-t-elle, touchant mon menton et embrassant mon nez. "Tu as commencé, c'était un peu triste ce soir mais ensuite tu t'es adouci. Ensuite, tu as joué pour moi," expliqua-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux quand mon front se fronça. "Dieu, tu es si talentueux, chéri. C'est magnifique. Tout."

"As-tu fini ?" demandai-je d'une voix à peine là mais rauque et que je reconnaissais à peine parce que j'avais besoin d'elle et je ne voulais pas combattre ce besoin. Je ne pouvais pas.

"Pas tout à fait," répondit-elle, en riant quand je la pris pas ses fesses pour la poser sur mes genoux pour qu'elle puisse enjamber mes cuisses sur le banc.

"Dommage !" ris-je, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

Nos rires moururent rapidement, parce qu'elle s'enveloppa autour de moi dans le plus doux des câlins et mon front tomba sur son épaule. Ses doigts passaient dans mes cheveux, me tenant près quand je l'embrassai à nouveau dans le cou, cette fois ouvrant la bouche pour un avant-goût de sa peau douce.

Reculant pour pouvoir la contempler, j'effleurai ses lèvres avec les miennes, me délectant du fait d'être ici, qu'elle soit à moi, que le sentiment de réconfort, le besoin ardent et l'amitié entre nous ne soit pas juste un feu de paille, depuis que nous vivions ensemble. Ça avait seulement augmenté. Tout cela. Et certains jours cela ne semblait pas réel.

"Je t'aime," lui dis-je, en déplaçant doucement mes mains sur le côté de ses cuisses et en jouant avec l'ourlet de mon boxer, seulement pour glisser mes doigts juste un peu plus loin dedans.

"Je t'aime aussi..."

Je l'attirai plus près, en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle prenait ma lèvre supérieure mais elle tira fermement sur mes cheveux et c'en était fait de moi. Les hanches de Bella frottèrent paresseusement sur les miennes et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. L'une de mes mains atterrit dans ses cheveux et je tournai sa tête pour, putain, pouvoir vraiment l'embrasser. Un gémissement doux sortit de sa bouche ce qui me fit la réclamer encore plus, la goûtant, en voulant plus. Je laissai traîner mes lèvres sur les siennes et je mordis sa mâchoire, pour finir de tirer l'un de ses lobes d'oreille dans ma bouche.

"Edward, chambre à coucher," haleta-t-elle dans mon oreille, ses doigts tirant déjà l'ourlet de mon T-shirt.

"Merde," lui dis-je, la voix presque comme un grognement dans son oreille. "Ici et maintenant."

Je la voulais sur mon piano. Ce n'était plus exactement un secret et même si nous nous étions pelotés sur ce banc plus d'une fois, nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin. Saisissant le bas de son t-shirt, je le passai rapidement par-dessus sa tête puis enlevai le crayon qui retenait ses cheveux. Des vagues chocolat dévalèrent sur ses épaules alors que je jetai la fichue chose quelque part dans le bureau.

Bella était le péché incarné alors qu'elle était assise sur mes genoux, toute pantelante. Ses mamelons durcirent au contact de l'air froid et la rougeur descendit jusqu'à son nombril. Avec une main à plat, je parcourus son corps jusqu'à son estomac, entre ses seins et à l'arrière de son cou, tirant son front contre le mien. Ma bouche rencontra la sienne alors que mes pouces passaient sur les deux mamelons, lui faisant prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

"Penche-toi en arrière," lui ordonnai-je, la cambrant, une main entre ses omoplates.

Des jambes fortes enserrèrent ma taille tandis que Bella se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses épaules frôlent les touches. Le plus doux et sexy des accords discordant déchira la pièce et elle sursauta.

"Joli !" chantonnai-je, pas sûr de parler des fausses notes ou de la femme à moitié nue sur mes genoux. Les deux, probablement.

Je pris ses deux seins en coupe, soulevant mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes comme elle les roula à nouveau. Me penchant en avant, je fis traîner mes dents contre ses côtes faisant virevolter ma langue dans son nombril, et enfin suçant chacun de ses mamelons durcis. Le piano fit un autre accord bizarre quand Bella se tortilla dans mes bras.

Riant contre son sternum, je levai les yeux vers elle à travers mes cils. "Humm, bémol ..." Elle souffla un rire mais il se transforma en un gémissement magnifique quand je grattai mes dents sur le bout de son sein droit, ne la quittant jamais des yeux alors que mes doigts titillaient la couture de son boxer. "Non ... Fa majeur ..."

"C'est cruel, Edward," m'accusa-t-elle faiblement et à bout de souffle, l'air mi-amusé, mi- suppliant.

Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras, en me mettant debout avec elle et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Au lieu de nous diriger vers la chambre à coucher comme elle le pensait probablement, je posai son joli cul sur le dessus de mon piano. C'était étrangement familier parce qu'elle m'avait envoyé des photos d'elle sur le piano pendant que j'étais en Floride.

Frottant ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle les enlève de ma taille, je touchai la ceinture du boxer. "Soulève-toi pour moi, ma douce," lui dis-je en les faisant glisser vers le bas. "Putain, tu as l'air magnifique comme ça," grondai-je, souriant quand son pied gauche tomba sur les touches, provoquant le tintement de notes plus hautes et brisant l'air. "Mmm, Sol ... peut-être Ré. Je vais devoir me souvenir de ces notes, amour. Ceci est la plus belle chanson que ce piano n'ait jamais joué."

"Chéri, s'il te plaît !" cria-t-elle quand mes mains poussèrent ses genoux pour la forcer à écarter ses jambes, mes pouces touchant son centre déjà tout mouillé mais elle se redressa en attrapant mon t-shirt.

Je saisis l'arrière de celui-ci, l'arrachant par-dessus ma tête, et le laissant tomber sur le plancher. "Je veux te goûter là. Puis-je le faire, ma très jolie et très mouillée…? " fredonnai-je, soulevant l'une de ses jambes et passant mes lèvres de son genou jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Je voulus gémir à son odeur, toute musquée, florale et juste Bella. Ses épaules retombèrent sur le piano quand ma langue serpenta d'un bout à l'autre de son centre. Étalant les deux jambes aussi loin que je le pouvais, je voulus juste vraiment la consommer. Tourbillonnant à son entrée, pinçant son clitoris pour la taquiner, suçant longuement juste pour obtenir autant de sa saveur que je le pouvais. Ses cuisses voulaient se refermer sur moi, son dos était arqué sur la surface noire du piano, provoquant un petit couinement et ses cris et sa respiration augmentèrent. Laissant l'une de ses jambes aller, son talon frappa à nouveau les touches - mais cette fois, c'était le bas de la gamme.

Glissant deux doigts au fond d'elle, je murmurai, "Certainement Do," contre son clitoris maintenant gonflé avant de stabiliser ma langue sur elle. La chaleur, l'humidité se serrèrent autour de mes doigts comme ma douce fille se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'extase. "Oh, chérie... viens pour moi."

"Ohohoh," gémit-elle, son corps se cambrant de nouveau. "Juste là, juste là ..."

Mes doigts frottèrent à l'intérieur d'elle ce point qui la rendait folle et je demandai, "Là, amour ?" Ma langue effleura quelques fois de plus son clitoris, Bella était là, cambrée sur mon piano et c'était mieux que tous les putain de fantasmes que j'avais pu jamais avoir. En fait, rien que sa vision dépassait n'importe lequel de mes fantasmes.

Son jus recouvrit ma main pendant qu'elle était secouée par des spasmes et je fus incapable de détacher mes yeux de son magnifique visage. Ses cheveux en éventail autour d'elle, les yeux révulsés et mon prénom mêlé à un tas de jurons. Certains n'avaient même aucun sens, ce qui me fit rire contre son centre.

Frottant son ventre délicatement comme elle descendait du septième ciel, je me penchai pour embrasser la tache sur sa ligne de bikini, celle que j'avais faite pour la marquer notre première fois ensemble. Il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait juste putain marquer cette merde de façon permanente. A moi. Pour toujours.

Bella se redressa, me tirant entre ses jambes afin de m'embrasser et de me laisser sans air et en même temps ses doigts travaillèrent frénétiquement sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon jean. En utilisant ses pieds, elle poussa mes sous-vêtements et jeans jusqu'à mes chevilles.

"Assis, Sergent," ordonna-t-elle doucement contre mes lèvres.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait, je la pris du piano et m'assis sur le banc avec elle à califourchon sur moi de nouveau. Ma bite était comme de l'acier contre son ventre et un sifflement m'échappa lorsque sa main s'enveloppa finalement autour d'elle.

"Putain, non ... non, non ..." haletai-je, en serrant mes dents. "Merde, Bella ... je vais finir si tu continues à faire cela. Je veux ... Laisse..."

Au moins, elle comprit mes mots décousus parce qu'elle s'assit sur ses genoux, m'alignant avec sa encore très chaude, très mouillée chatte et elle engloutit lentement ma bite dans la pièce la plus douce du ciel que je n'avais jamais sentie, putain. Ses lèvres étaient sur mon cou quand ma tête retomba. Je retins ses hanches pour un instant afin de ne pas, putain, venir à la seconde où elle bougea.

Le corps de Bella roula dans la plus sexy des vagues, ses bras lâchant mes épaules et atterrissant sur les touches derrière elle. Je grognai tout bas quand une autre série inhabituelle de notes fit irruption dans la pièce. La guidant pour rencontrer son rythme avec mes hanches, je baissai les yeux vers elle, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas venir.

Poussant les touches, Bella s'enveloppa autour de moi, ses lèvres à mon oreille. "C'est quoi comme note, chéri ?"

Je gémis, sachant que cette merde était sa vengeance. Mes yeux se révulsèrent quand Bella pivota sa hanche juste avant de descendre en arrière sur moi. "OhOh ... La ?"

"T'es sûr?" rit-elle, mordillant ma mâchoire.

"Non ? Bella, s'il te plaît ... Je suis si près, chérie ..."

"Viens pour moi, Sergent," ronronna-t-elle dans mon oreille, suçant le lobe de mon oreille. "Je peux sentir combien tu es près. Ta queue devient plus dure... plus grande... "

Et j'étais cuit. Il n'y avait rien à retenir. L'agrippant durement, je me relâchai à l'intérieur d'elle. "Putain, merde, merde !" haletai-je contre son cou. Ma respiration était erratique alors que je la tenais près de moi. "Non pas un La ... Un bémol."

Bella souffla, tirant en arrière pour m'embrasser. "Ce sont de vilaines notes , Edward."

Je souris, me mettant debout avec elle dans mes bras. Je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Loin de là. "Ce sont des notes parfaites, Isabella. Je pourrais écrire une chanson ... "

Sa tête retomba en arrière et elle rit comme je l'emmenai dans le couloir mais quand je la posai au milieu de notre lit le rire s'arrêta...


	169. Ch 167 - Bella

**.**

**167 – Bella**

**Jacksonville… mercredi 24 novembre 2010 à 9 : 35**

J'étouffe un bâillement alors qu'Edward m'aide à descendre de l'avion, une main dans le bas de mon dos. Il faisait très froid à Seattle la nuit d'avant et nous n'avons pu décoller que juste avant minuit à cause du gel. Nous avions un peu dormi mais ce n'était certainement pas la nuit la plus agréable que j'aie passée. Edward semblait beaucoup plus frais que moi et ça me rendait grognon.

"C'est juste parce que je suis habitué à dormir… dans n'importe quelles conditions, amour," m'expliqua-t-il, de l'humour dans son ton, alors qu'il essayait d'arranger mes cheveux. Je les avais attachés en queue de cheval puis les avait détachés dans l'avion mais sans miroir c'était devenu n'importe quoi.

"Oui au moins il n'y a que ma mère et Phil. Ils s'en fichent !" Je haussai les épaules en lui souriant tandis qu'il prenait le chariot à bagages avec son autre main. "Nerveux ?"

Je m'arrêtai brusquement le tirant sur le côté pour laisser les autres passer. "Sergent, j'aime que tu prennes ma défense mais je te promets que ce n'est pas nécessaire – spécialement maintenant - avec ma mère. Elle est comme elle est. Rien de ce qu'elle dit ou fait n'est destiné à blesser. La plupart du temps elle ne réalise pas que ce qu'elle dit ou fait - ou ne dit pas et ne fait pas – énerve ou bouleverse et quand elle le fait elle est prompte à s'excuser et essayer d'arranger les choses. Elle est ainsi et elle a toujours été comme ça."

"Je n'aime pas que tu aies à t'excuser pour elle," dit-il, le stress dans sa voix et ses épaules me montraient combien ce qu'il disait était ce qu'il pensait.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai rapidement. "Crois-moi," dis-je en le tirant pour continuer à avancer dans l'aéroport. "Si je vois qu'elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui me perturbe, je te le dirai et tu pourras venir à mon secours d'accord ?"

Ce fut son sourire qui me répondit et il hocha la tête pour me donner son accord.

Tout comme lorsque les filles et moi avions retrouvé les gars à SeaTac, nous retrouvâmes ma mère et Phil à la récupération des bagages. Je les cherchai du regard quand j'entendis des cris.

"Bella ! Phil elle est là ! Viens !"

Je levai les yeux et souris alors que ma mère se précipitait vers moi pour m'enlacer.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez ici !" dit-elle très vibrante d'excitation, dans mon oreille. Elle se recula, un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre en regardant Edward. "Et vous devez être Edward. C'est si bon de te rencontrer ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par Bella et Charlie, c'est comme si je te connaissais déjà !"

Je ris à l'expression stupéfaite d'Edward quand Renée l'embrassa aussi farouchement qu'elle m'avait embrassée. En regardant Phil qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière, un sourire amusé sur son beau visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

"Salut Phil," dis-je en retenant mon rire quand il s'approcha et me serra assez maladroitement. Nous n'étions pas vraiment proches mais c'était un bon gars et nous nous entendions bien. Il traitait ma mère comme il faut et acceptait toutes ses bizarreries et excentricités donc je l'avais toujours apprécié.

"Alors Bella. Comment était le vol ?"

"Long mais ça va. Viens par là que te te présente Edward. Je me retournai et rigolai à nouveau, on aurait dit qu'il avait été emporté par l'ouragan Renée alors que ma mère le bombardait de questions sur le temps qu'il avait passé dans l'armée et comment c'était de vivre à Seattle.

Je fis les présentations et regardai Phil et Edward se serrer la main, échangeant des salutations simples, comme les hommes savent le faire.

"Allez viens Bella, marche avec moi. Les hommes vont s'occuper des sacs," déclara Renée en passant son bras sous le mien.

Je souris à Edward, prenant mon bagage à roulette et il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il prenait le reste.

Une fois que nous nous fûmes suffisamment éloignées pour que les hommes ne puissent pas nous entendre, Renée commença à bavarder avec enthousiasme. "Bella il est si beau ! Les photos que tu m'as envoyées de lui ne lui rendent pas justice. Et ma chérie tu as l'air si heureuse !"

Pendant tout le trajet pour rejoindre la voiture ce ne fut qu'exclamations et questions et elle ne me laissa pas en placer une.

"J'ai aimé les photos que tu m'as envoyées de ton séjour repeint. Ce ne sont pas ces couleurs que j'aurais choisies mais ça te ressemble tellement, Bella !"

"Est-il aussi bon au lit que beau ?"

"T'a-t-il déjà fait sa demande ?"

Au moment où Phil nous rattrapa pour ouvrir la voiture je savais que mon visage était aussi rouge que la betterave. Ma mère n'avait même pas fait une pause pour que je lui donne des réponses, ce qui était bien car j'étais sûre de ne pas vouloir répondre à la moitié d'entre elles. J'étais aussi reconnaissante qu'Edward n'ait pas entendu. J'étais déjà assez gênée…

"Meilleur, " murmura-t-il à mon oreille et en souriant. "Et pas encore, Isabella ?"

Mon visage rougit à nouveau. "Ne fais pas attention," lui dis-je en riant. "Elle n'a aucun filtre."

Il haussa les épaules semblant légèrement perdu. "Elle est… différente." Il rigola. "Je dois l'admettre, elle n'est pas du tout comme je m'y attendais. Tu vas bien ?"

En hochant la tête je souris pour lui montrer que j'allais bien. "C'est Renée, elle a toujours été comme ça."

"Je commence à comprendre ce que tes amies voulaient dire…" En souriant il haussa les épaules. "Nous allons survivre à cette visite après tout."

"Allez venez tous les deux !" nous appela ma mère par sa vitre à moitié descendue.

Edward prit mon bagage et ouvrit la portière. "Après toi,"' dit-il avec un sourire en grimpant à ma suite.

ooo

Le trajet fut occupé par des bavardages. Renée posait un tas de questions à Edward et il répondait au fur et à mesure.

"Alors quels sont tes projets Edward ?"

"Je vais commencer les cours à l'université de Seattle en janvier," dit-il.

"Tu y es déjà allé avant ?" Ma mère était à moitié tournée sur son siège, s'étranglant presque avec la ceinture de sécurité pour pouvoir le regarder.

Il hocha la tête négativement. "Non madame. Je…"

Elle agita sa main. "Appelle-moi Renée ou maman. Pas de madame."

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire puis il continua. "Je suis allé à l'armée en sortant de l'école secondaire après que mes parents soient tous les deux décédés."

"Oh c'est vrai…" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Bella m'a parlé de ta mère. Quelque chose avec le foie, non ?"

Edward hocha lentement la tête. "Les reins. Elle est décédée quand j'avais dix-huit ans avant que j'aie mon diplôme."

"Oh," murmura Renée. "Voilà qui est bien triste. Et ton père ?"

Edward sembla mal à l'aise alors je lui serrai la main et dit : "Il est mort quelque temps plus tard."

Elle dut comprendre à mon expression qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse tomber. Avec un sourire triste elle dit : "Je suis sûre que ça été difficile pour toi de les perdre tous les deux de façon si rapprochée, tu étais tellement jeune." Elle réfléchit un moment pour se souvenir d'où elle en était puis elle reprit, "Alors que vas-tu étudier ?"

La conversation continua à couler, Edward expliquant qu'il voulait devenir professeur de musique et elle s'écria que ce serait drôlement bien pour nous d'enseigner dans la même école. Je lui dis que Jasper reprenait les études aussi et lui donnait des nouvelles des autres maintenant que les garçons étaient de retour à la maison pour de bon.

"Je te l'ai dit," dit Renée comme nous la suivions dans la maison. "Je ne sais pas comment Alice et Rosalie ont fait pour rester tranquilles alors que leurs maris étaient de l'autre côté du monde. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu. Elles doivent être incroyablement fortes pour survivre à cela, tu ne crois pas Bella ?"

"C'était difficile pour elles, oui," répondis-je doucement en regardant vers Edward et en ajoutant, "mais ça valait le coup, tu sais."

Je pus immédiatement dire qu'Edward savait que je parlais de nous et pas uniquement de mes amies. Il sourit et me fit un clin d'œil avant que je me retourne pour l'accompagner à l'étage.

"Viens," lui dis-je en riant alors que j'entendis ma mère nous appeler depuis le séjour.

"Pas d'inquiétude. Charlie est un vieux papa mais ici tu peux rester dormir avec Bella, Edward."

"Merci maman," criai-je dans l'escalier et ensuite je dis juste assez fort pour qu'il n'y ait qu'Edward qui entende. "Viens Sergent. Je vais t'emmener dans mon havre de paix, loin de cette folie."

ooo

Après avoir passé quelques minutes là-haut, principalement pour nous isoler un peu et pour montrer ma chambre à Edward – ça faisait un moment que je ne vivais plus ici mais ma mère n'y avait rien changé, même les photos que j'avais laissées sur le tableau d'affichage et les posters sur le murs – nous redescendîmes.

"Oh génial, vous êtes là !" dit Renée en souriant. "Viens Edward. Je veux te montrer quelques photos. Je suis sûre que Charlie ne t'a pas montré celles de Bella lorsqu'elle était petite."

Je grognai mais laissai Edward m'emmener sur le canapé en rigolant, il s'affala à côté de ma mère.

"J'ai vu quelques photos à Forks mais pas trop," dit-il d'un ton impatient. "Je serai ravi d'en voir d'autres."

Elle le ramena à mon enfance expliquant chaque détail aussi bien qu'elle put, des photos du premier bain à la première bouchée de nourriture solide que j'avais d'ailleurs recrachée immédiatement, la varicelle quand j'avais six ans – je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi elle avait voulu me photographier complètement nue sous toutes les coutures – même si elle avait voulu montrer à Charlie – ainsi que la première fois que j'étais tombée du vélo et m'étais cassée les dents de devant.

"Au moins ce n'était que les dents de lait," dis-je en riant à ce souvenir.

"Tu avais l'air malheureuse," taquina Edward en montrant mon front, mon nez et mon menton égratignés.

"Oh et ici c'est son premier rendez-vous !" souligna Renée en montrant une photo sur laquelle j'avais douze ans.

Je n'avais pas grandi, j'étais encore une petite fille, pas de seins, les jambes comme des bâtons et mes cheveux étaient ondulés - ma mère m'avait amenée chez le coiffeur. En plus de ça, je portais des bagues d'orthodontie et c'était déjà merveilleux que j'ai un rendez-vous.

"Bagues hein ?" murmura Edward. "C'est sûrement pour ça que tu as ce merveilleux sourire maintenant, ma douce.

Je roulai des yeux mais souris.

Les photos s'achevèrent avec la dernière, celle quand je partais pour aller vivre chez Charlie. C'était moi, valise à la main faisant au revoir à l'appareil photo, à l'aéroport avant d'aller vers la sécurité.

"J'en ai d'autres," dit Renée en réfléchissant. "Je sais que Charlie m'en a envoyé plein et toi aussi. Je ne sais simplement pas… où elles sont."

"Elles sont dans une boite dans la chambre d'amis," déclara Phil parlant pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions assis. "Rappelle-toi Née ? Tu as dit que tu les rangerais plus tard dans un album mais tu ne l'as jamais fait."

"Oh c'est vrai, c'est ce que je dois faire !" s'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Je me penchai vers Edward pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, elle fermait les yeux et commençait à se dire quelque chose, écrivant en l'air comme sur un tableau invisible. "C'est ainsi qu'elle fait pour se souvenir de certaines choses," lui dis-je tranquillement en roulant des yeux. "Elle dit que c'est mieux que de faire une liste parce que la liste peut se perdre…"

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent, il était amusé et il hocha la tête. "Pigé !"

ooo

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un tourbillon d'activités. Renée voulut nous montrer où elle passait le plus clair de son temps, avec une troupe d'acteurs, elle nous emmena visiter l'auditorium - elle insista pour monter sur scène et jouer un passage de son dernier rôle, celui de Linda Loman dans _Mort d'un commis voyageur_.

"Je ne dis pas que c'est un homme merveilleux," récita-t-elle en secouant la tête, en regardant de côté comme si elle parlait à son fils. "Willy Loman n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'argent. Son nom n'a jamais été dans les journaux. Il n'est pas le plus bel homme qui ait vécu." Sa voix diminua légèrement. "Mais c'est un être humain et cette chose terrible lui est arrivée. Donc il faut faire attention. On ne doit pas l'enterrer comme un vieux chien. On doit faire attention et à chaque personne."

Elle finit et nous applaudîmes en riant quand elle salua.

"C'est génial Renée, " dit Edward en souriant. "On dirait que ça vous plaît beaucoup."

"Oui ça me plaît," dit-elle avec enthousiasme. "Nous sommes allés jouer aux alentours de Jacksonville et voyagé un peu plus loin aussi." Puis son front se plissa. "Je pense que ce sera la dernière fois pourtant. Je veux laisser leur chance à d'autres de faire de la scène - mon amie Susannah va donner des cours de vannerie et j'aime beaucoup ça, alors peut-être que je la rejoindrai quand j'en aurai fini ici..."

La vannerie… je ris en silence. Ce mot résumait bien ma mère.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," poursuivit-elle, en souriant, "Nous allons rentrer à la maison. J'ai des films que je veux montrer à Edward."

Je gémis, les faisant rire tous les deux et Edward enlaça ma tailla et me guida hors de l'auditorium.


	170. Ch 168 - Edward

.

**168 - Edward**

**Jacksonville ... Jeudi 25 novembre 2010 à 06 : 46**

Je pris une longue gorgée de café regardant par-dessus l'eau. Je ne voulais pas déranger Bella. Sa mère l'avait gardée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour bavarder à propos de presque tout. Ma belle avait bavardé avec patience, calmant sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement sorte de sa bouche à presque chaque mot. C'est alors que j'avais décidé qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Bella n'avait pas protesté.

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que Renée n'était pas comme je m'y attendais. Du tout. Elle était un peu inconsciente, partout à la fois et elle adorait vraiment, vraiment sa fille. Mais si je devais deviner, elle admirait Bella pour toutes les choses qu'elle-même n'était pas, calme, installée, bien dans sa peau. Mais ça devint seulement ma théorie au bout de vingt-quatre heures. Ma garde était toujours en place autour de cette femme, non seulement parce que je devais être accepté par la mère de Bella mais aussi parce que je détestais, putain, absolument détestait voir ma fille blessée. Et malgré les protestations de Bella, je savais que Renée l'avait déçue à plus d'une occasion.

Renée et Phil possédaient un appartement avec une belle vue sur l'Atlantique et le soleil commençait à peine à montrer le bout de son nez. Sur l'eau on pouvait voir du bleu, du rose et juste un soupçon d'orange. La lune et quelques étoiles tentaient de résister de leur mieux à la lumière mais c'était peine perdue.

Je m'assis dans la chaise longue sur la terrasse arrière, secouant la tête. C'était étrange d'être de nouveau en Floride mais différent. Je me remémorai une plage différente, le zoo et un jeu de mini-golf et je souris dans ma tasse. Ça me paraissait déjà si loin, putain mais en même temps si récent, comme si j'avais eu juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Et merde, je ne changerais rien, putain.

"Tu es matinal," entendis-je doucement derrière moi.

Levant les yeux, je vis Renée avec sa propre tasse de café appuyée contre la porte coulissante en verre.

Je souris et acquiesçai. "Certaines vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure," lui dis-je. "Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous."

"Mon sommeil est erratique." Elle rit en s'asseyant près de moi. "Certains jours, je reste debout toute la nuit... d'autres, je me réveille trop tôt." Elle me sourit et je pouvais voir Bella en elle." Ou peut-être que je suis simplement heureuse aujourd'hui. "

Je ricanai un peu et regardai l'eau à nouveau, en pensant qu'en quelque sorte cela correspondait à sa personnalité. Les couleurs sur l'eau devenaient plus claires, le rose cédant la place au jaune vif.

"C'est rare qu'elle me laisse prendre soin d'elle," continua Renée, avec un petit sourire triste mais elle rit. "Je te promets, Edward, que quand elle se réveillera, la première chose qu'elle va vouloir faire c'est cuisiner, tout simplement parce qu'elle pense qu'elle le doit."

"C'est vrai." Je ris, hochant la tête, parce que c'était la dernière chose que ma douce avait murmuré avant de s'endormir. "Vous avez des projets, alors ?" lui demandai-je, en souriant quand elle hocha la tête, tout comme Bella le faisait.

"Oui, bien sûr," dit-elle fièrement. "Je tiens à vous sortir les enfants. M'occuper de vous deux. Pas de cuisine, pas de nettoyage, pas de football." Elle souligna le dernier mot en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je suis sûr que tu en as eu assez avec Charlie. Et il y a un super coin juste sur la plage."

"Ça semble bien," dis-je, souriant à nouveau dans ma tasse. "Maintenant, il faut juste que vous disiez à Bella qu'elle ne doit pas cuisiner."

Renée renifla et hocha la tête. "Oui, je sais."

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, quelque chose me frappa violemment mais néanmoins c'était bienvenu. Les mouettes commencèrent à s'appeler l'une l'autre, les vagues s'écrasaient au loin et le vent bruissait dans les palmiers en face. C'était apaisant. Et tout d'un coup, je ne voulais rien de plus que sortir Bella du lit juste pour l'amener voir tout cela.

"Tu l'aimes," dit Renée soudain, mais sa voix était douce.

Je la regardai, étudiant son expression. C'était du choc et de la stupeur, peut-être même une pointe de jalousie mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr. Et je pouvais voir ma Bella sur chaque morceau du visage de cette femme - la ride du nez, l'inclinaison de la tête, un sourcil légèrement plus haut et même les cheveux noirs s'enroulant autour de ses épaules. La seule chose que je ne voyais pas c'était les émouvants yeux d'un brun chaud de Bella, qu'elle avait clairement hérités de Charlie.

"Oui," dis-je lentement et avec prudence. "Beaucoup. Elle est... tout pour moi." Ma voix aurait pu paraître un peu rude. Je n'étais pas aussi inquiet de son approbation que de celle de Charlie mais je ne voulais pas que mes intentions avec Bella lui restent inconnues.

"Bien," dit-elle, ses yeux un peu humides. "Bella a besoin de quelqu'un qui va la choyer. Seul le Seigneur sait, qu'elle a passé toute sa vie comme ça... petite adulte. Elle a pris soin de moi, de Charlie et d'elle-même."

"C'est juste qui elle est," la défendis-je, en haussant une épaule. "Bella prend soin des gens qu'elle aime. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela changera, peu importe combien je tente de la gâter."

Une touche de culpabilité traversa les traits de Renée et finalement je vis ce dont Bella avait parlé. Sa mère était bien intentionnée mais à un certain moment dans leur vie c'était Bella, qui avait ... pris le contrôle dans leur relation. Elle était devenue le roc, permettant à Renée d'explorer... eh bien, Renée. Il y avait eu un moment où Renée avait besoin que la petite Bella de dix ans fasse attention pour que le loyer et tout le reste soit payé mais maintenant, la mère voulait vraiment retourner la faveur à sa fille sans creuser dans les trucs du passé. Renée n'était, en aucun cas, stupide.

"Et comment comptes-tu la choyer?" demanda Renée soudain. "Bella dit que tu vas retourner à l'université ..."

Je ris, levant une main. "Mes parents m'ont laissé ... Eh bien, je vais bien. Disons-le de cette façon. Bella n'a pas besoin de travailler si elle en a envie mais je ne vais jamais le lui dire. Elle aime enseigner et ses élèves l'adorent."

Il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait lui dire qu'elle aurait su toutes ces choses à propos de Bella si elle avait seulement fait l'effort d'aller lui rendre une visite a Seattle mais je ne le fis pas. Je suis foutrement sûr que Renée le savait.

Des pas lourds descendant l'escalier attirèrent notre attention et nous vîmes apparaître un Phil somnolent, qui partit directement vers la machine à café dans la cuisine.

Je vidai les dernières gouttes de ma tasse, me levant de ma chaise longue. Je souris à Renée, arrivant finalement en quelque sorte à la comprendre.

"Je suppose que je vais aller plaider votre cause à propos de cuisine auprès de Bella," lui dis-je avec un petit rire.

Renée ricana et se leva aussi. Elle me tira pour une étreinte inattendue et puis m'embrassa sur la joue. "Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait. Elle a besoin de toi," déclara-t-elle doucement mais ses yeux étaient chaleureux. "Je connais ma fille, Edward. Elle parle plus de toi que de n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle a connu. Elle te regarde comme si tu allais décocher la lune. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi mais elle a vraiment besoin de toi."

Fronçant les sourcils, je laissai échapper un soupir. "Croyez-moi, on a toujours besoin de sa mère, Renée... à tout moment."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Va réveiller notre fille, d'accord ? Et quelle que soit la liste de courses qu'elle ait faite, elle peut la mettre à la poubelle. Peut-être que nous irons marcher sur la plage plus tard ... Oh ! Oui et il y a ce cinéma vraiment chouette qui sera ouvert... "

Riant au changement soudain de ses pensées, je rentrai, préparai une tasse de café pour Bella avec suffisamment de crème et du sucre pour rendre quelqu'un comateux et je montai à l'étage. Tout comme Renée et moi l'avions supposé, Bella était assise les jambes croisées dans le lit, un bloc de papier et un stylo dans la main.

"Bonjour, ma douce," lui dis-je, posant le café sur sa table de chevet et déposant un baiser sur son front.

"Je dois trouver une épicerie ouverte. Ma mère n'a guère tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour..."

J'arrachai le bloc et le stylo de ses mains et je les jetai par-dessus mon épaule avant de retomber sur elle, la poussant délicatement sur son dos. Je souris en posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

"Edward," protesta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres quand je l'embrassai pour la faire taire.

"Chut, ma beauté. Tu ne feras rien aujourd'hui, sauf ce que ta maman te dira," lui dis-je, effleurant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

"Oh, c'est quoi ça ? Maintenant, tu es le meilleur ami de Renée ?" rit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Ça se pourrait," ris-je, m'installant dans le berceau de ses cuisses. "Je peux être... très charmant quand je veux."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas !" rit-elle, grinçant quand ma main passa sous son t-shirt - mon t-shirt - pour pouvoir la chatouiller.

"Et ta mère veut juste pouvoir te gâter," je dis-je, en haussant un sourcil, mais je l'embrassai à nouveau.

Je voulais lui dire que Renée était aux prises avec l'idée que Bella n'avait pas besoin d'elle mais la dynamique entre elles semblait fonctionner et je ne voulais pas la briser. Jamais. Mon malaise à propos de Renée avait disparu et je voulais juste que Bella passe un bon moment. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de quelque chose qui est finalement une bonne chose ? Dans un sens, j'enviais Bella.

"Viens, chérie," dis-je, en la poussant hors du lit." Ils veulent nous emmener quelque part."

"Où ?"

"Veux-tu arrêter de poser des questions et sortir ton joli cul du lit ?" ris-je, en la tirant.

"Ok, ok," Bella acquiesça avec un petit rire, se redressant et saisissant le café que je lui avais amené, "mais seulement si tu prends une douche avec moi."

Je souris et je ne pus m'en empêcher. "Pourquoi Isabella ... qu'as-tu à l'esprit ?"

"Prends ta douche avec moi et je te montrerai, Monsieur Obtus." Elle rit, couinant à nouveau quand je fis un pas menaçant vers elle. "Je vais en avoir besoin pour commencer cette journée du bon pied afin de survivre."

"Humm…" gémis-je, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle et enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. "Oui madame..."

ooo

"Quelle méchante sorcière !" s'écria Renée dans un murmure exagéré alors que Bella et elle marchaient bras dessus bras dessous sur la plage.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, Tanya faisait ressortir des réactions comme ça chez les gens.

"Mec, c'était vraiment dur ça !" Phil murmura à côté de moi.

Je grognai et haussai les épaules. Je me sentais plein du repas, fatigué du voyage et si je devais être honnête, un peu nostalgique de Seattle - même si le vol de retour demain serait long et fastidieux. Cependant, je ne voudrais rien changer parce que le regard sur le visage de Bella était vraiment ma récompense. Elle était venue ici, s'attendant à devoir cuisiner et s'occuper de sa mère et rien de tel n'arriva, du coup la regarder tout simplement profiter de la compagnie de sa mère était incroyable pour moi.

Le repas avait été rempli de conversations animées et la nourriture était très bonne. Le restaurant était sur un vieux quai, il ressemblait à une cabane de pêcheur mais la nourriture avait été remarquable. Avec le menu traditionnel de Thanksgiving, ils avaient aussi offert une touche de la Floride - sandwichs de mérou, tarte au citron vert et farce aux huîtres ... et je m'étais empiffré avec cette dernière.

Phil et moi avions écouté les deux femmes parler des vacances passées avec un amusement calme mais ce que Bella avait dit était vrai. Renée ne pouvait pas rester en place très longtemps. En fait, Phoenix et Jacksonville avaient été les endroits où elle était restée le plus longtemps.

"Je sais, non ?" rigola Bella, roulant ses beaux yeux bruns à sa mère.

Je ris avec elle, me tournant finalement vers Phil. "C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée," lui avouai-je.

Il sourit, tapant sur mon épaule. "Parfois, ça arrive comme ça."

Nous rentrâmes et je dus admettre que la marche m'avait aidé avec mon estomac trop plein mais je voulus gémir quand Renée renchérit avec plus de projets et d'activités.

"Donc ... des films, et il y a ce petit centre commercial qui va être ouvert tôt pour Black Friday ..."

Phil, cependant, gémit, roulant des yeux. "Renée, ma chérie, peux-tu nous donner une pause ? Ils ont besoin de respirer."

"Tu veux juste faire une sieste," l'accusa-t-elle, un sourire en coin tout en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine.

"Oui ! Absolument," dit-il avec un petit rire amusé, "mais je me contenterais d'une tasse de café et d'une chance de m'asseoir pendant une minute."

"Mais ils partent demain…" gémit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Maman," dit Bella, marchant vers elle, mais en tenant également ma main, "nous irons partout où tu veux mais j'ai besoin d'un café, aussi. Toute cette nourriture m'a endormie."

Et voilà. Cette fameuse dynamique qu'elles avaient toujours partagée. Renée immédiatement jaillit sur une nouvelle marque de crème et traîna sa fille à l'intérieur pour faire le café. Je m'assis sur la chaise longue sur la terrasse arrière, décidant que c'était mon endroit préféré. J'étais à portée de voix de Bella mais elles avaient aussi leur intimité.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une tasse de café passe devant mes yeux.

"Voilà mon beau," dit Bella, s'asseyant entre mes jambes quand je tapotais le coussin. "Tu vas bien ?"

Riant, j'embrassai son cou alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre moi. "Je suis mieux que bien, amour. J'ai la plus belle femme sur mes genoux. De quoi pourrais-je me plaindre ?"

"Eh bien, du fait que ma mère peut taper sur les nerfs des gens ?" ricana-t-elle, prenant sa tasse et en prenant une gorgée.

"Tu as rencontré Emmett, non ?" plaisantai-je. "Tu sais bien ? Le mec costaud ? Qui parle trop ? Qui a zéro filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle avec un petit rire, se tournant pour embrasser ma joue. "Tu marques un point, Edward."

"Je suis content que nous soyons venus. C'est bon pour toi de voir ta mère," lui dis-je, embrassant sa tempe. "Je persiste à penser que c'est elle qui aurait dû venir te voir, mais ... peut-être que ce n'est pas toujours possible."

"Hey," murmura-t-elle, en se tournant simplement un peu pour que ces profonds yeux bruns doux puissent scruter mon visage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, douce fille ?"

"Si nous passions Noël seuls ... juste nous deux ?" suggéra-t-elle, haussant une épaule. "Au moins, la veille de Noël. Je sais que Charlie voudra que nous soyons avec lui pour le jour de Noël, mais ... "

Je souris puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait le goût de sucre, du café et de la menthe qu'elle avait mangée après le repas.

"Cela semble ... une putain de bonne idée."

"Ok, les enfants !" chanta Renée depuis l'intérieur de la maison. "Quel film allons-nous voir ?"

Mon sourire se transforma en rire lorsque Bella que Phil gémirent ensemble.

"Tout ce que tu veux, Maman," soupira Bella, secouant légèrement la tête.

Je pris sa tasse de café et je la posai sur la table puis la tournai sur mes genoux. Embrassant doucement ses lèvres, je les laissai traîner de sa joue jusqu'à son oreille.

"Humm," ronronnai-je, ouvrant ma bouche pour juste un petit avant-goût d'elle. "Dommage que ta mère vienne ... Les choses que nous pourrions faire dans une salle obscure, Isabella ... "

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mes cheveux, me tenant là où elle voulait que je sois et je laissai plein de petits baisers juste derrière le lobe de son oreille.

"Tu ... tu es diabolique, chéri," répondit-elle avec un doux rire.

"Peut-être," ronronnai-je contre le lobe de son oreille, passant ma langue tout autour.

Elle rit, me bousculant un peu en arrière et se mettant debout. "Allez, Sergent. Nous testerons ta théorie quand nous serons à Seattle."

Souriant, je pris la main qu'elle m'offrit et je me levai face à elle. "Excellent," renchéris-je, la faisant rire.

"Quand nous renterons à la maison il nous restera quelque jours avant que l'école ne reprenne."

Les yeux de Bella s'adoucirent à la mention du mot maison. Et je comprenais. Nous pouvions aller partout mais notre maison dans cette petite rue calme était vraiment devenue notre refuge. C'était le but pour aussi longtemps que nous y vivrions, rester dans la petite bulle que nous avions créée.

"Je sais, amour," lui dis-je, en embrassant son front. "Viens, nous allons jouer les enfants obéissants pour quelques heures et demain, nous rentrerons à la maison. Cela te va ?"

Elle sourit, embrassa mes lèvres et hocha la tête. "Ça me va."


	171. Ch 169 - Bella

.

**169 – Bella**

**Seattle… vendredi 24 décembre 2010 à 16 h 22**

"Chérie tu veux un peu plus de chocolat chaud ?" murmura Edward en tenant ma main.

"Humm oui merci." Je souris en lui tendant ma tasse vide.

Il alla à la cuisine en chercher d'autre pendant que je regardais dans la cheminée en pensant à tous les changements que nous avions faits dans la maison au cours du mois dernier.

Bien sûr la première était la merveilleuse cheminée qui supportait la télévision. Le temps avait été exceptionnellement chaud pour un mois de novembre mais une fois qu'il fit froid Edward suggéra de trouver un foyer à gaz qui pourrait fonctionner. Nous avions presque immédiatement trouvé celui-là. Et comme la pièce n'était pas très grande nous avions trouvé celle-là qui s'intégrait parfaitement. La télé était posée dessus et il restait beaucoup de place sur les étagères pour les jeux ainsi que les livres et les photos.

Nous avions aussi repeint le salon et la chambre. Pas de grands changements mais c'était vraiment devenu chez nous. Et tant que nous louerions nous ne pourrions pas faire grand-chose de plus mais ces quelques petits changements faisaient déjà la différence.

Une fois que nous fûmes rentrés de Floride nous avions commencé à chercher des décorations de Noël en plus de celles que j'avais. J'avais un faux arbre mais comme c'était notre premier Noel ensemble nous décidâmes qu'il nous en fallait un vrai. Cela signifiait qu'il nous faudrait attendre deux semaines mais avant nous avons installé des guirlandes et d'autres décorations, faisant en sorte que notre maison sente Noël. Finalement deux semaines auparavant nous allâmes tous, avec les autres, dans l'une des fermes d'arbres et nous avons choisi un arbre. Il était dans un coin et même si nous avions eu des choses à déplacer autour il était parfait. Et à la fin, avec nos décorations y compris ce que nous avait envoyé Irina dans l'un des cartons de Chicago et des lumières, il était une sorte de désordre mais nous l'adorions et pensions qu'il était beau.

Edward me rendit ma tasse et s'installa ensuite à côté de moi. " Nous avons fait du bon travail n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser une fois et je lui fis un signe. "Oui."

"Tu as eu des nouvelles des filles ?"

"Oh oui ! Alice a envoyé un texto il y a environ une heure, quand tu étais dehors à pelleter de la neige. Il sont très bien arrivés."

Edward sourit. "Bien. Comme je l'imaginais mais c'est bon de le savoir avec cette météo." Il prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de parler à nouveau. "Je parie qu'Alice était heureuse de revoir ses parents."

En souriant je dis. "Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Ils ont toujours été proches. Ses parents sont géniaux. Ils ne se sont pas vraiment stricts mais… bon Alice n'a jamais été turbulente ou quoi que ce soit. A chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin Esmée a été une bonne mère pour moi. Ce n'est pas que ma mère ne pouvait pas m'écouter si j'avais besoin d'elle mais quelquefois c'était plus facile d'avoir l'épaule d'une mère pour pleurer ou un point de vue concernant une situation où elle connaissait les personnes impliquées. Et Carlisle est … … bon les bons mots pour le décrire n'existent pas vraiment." Je ris en secouant la tête. "Il est tellement désintéressé et il va tout faire pour t'aider si tu en as besoin. Toutes les infirmières se languissent pour lui tellement il est sexy…" Je ris au sourcil levé d'Edward. "Désolé mais c'est vrai. Il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'est et les gens sont surpris de découvrir qu'il est assez vieux pour être grand-père."

"Jasper semble heureux avec eux," commenta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "Il l'est. Ils l'ont accepté et ils le traitent comme leur fils. Il aime Ali comme un fou… ils peuvent le dire. Ils sont géniaux parce qu'ils aiment Emmett, Rose et moi comme leurs enfants et je sais que ce sera pareil pour toi." Je serrai sa cuisse où ma main reposait.

"Es-tu contrariée de n'être pas avec eux à Forks ?" Edward avait l'air un peu inquiet, triste et certainement curieux.

En secouant la tête je me déplaçai, inclinant mon corps contre le sien. "Chéri ça a été la bonne décision pour nous deux. Demain nous irons à Forks passer la journée avec ma famille. J'irai voir Esmée et Carlisle. Je voulais qu'on soit un peu tous les deux. Aujourd'hui c'est pour nous en tant que couple qui célèbre son premier Noël ensemble. Ne doute surtout pas que c'est ce que je voulais, d'accord ?"

Après un moment il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser gentiment. "D'accord," murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Quand le baiser ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter, il s'étira et posa sa tasse sur la table à côté du canapé. Ensuite il prit la mienne et la posa à côté de la sienne sans jamais quitter mes lèvres. Il me prit par la hanche et me tira. Je saisis l'allusion et l'enjambai, gémissant quand il fit bouger ses hanches.

Quelques minutes après, les vêtements étaient éparpillés autour de nous sur le sol, le feu réchauffant notre peau alors que nos corps satisfaits étaient enfin détendus.

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard notre dîner de pizza surgelée terminé, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé devant la télé. Nous avions discuté pour savoir lequel des multiples films de Noël nous allions regarder mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été une décision difficile.

"Oh ! Comment le Grinch a volé Noë l?" demandai-je pointant vers ABC family.

"Si c'était la version animée peut-être," déclara Edward en grimaçant. "Pas celui avec Jim Carrey." Il regarda pendant que je faisais défiler. "Attends remonte… Pourquoi pas Le Miracle de la 34e rue ?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non la nouvelle version, j'aime l'ancienne mais elle passe plus tard ce soir. Nous secouâmes la tête en voyant Arnold Schwarzenegger chanter avec Bill Crosby Jingle all the way et White Christmas mais ce fut TBS qui gagna.

"Oui j'adore ce film," dit Edward.

"Moi aussi. J'ai vu A Christmas Story au moins une fois par an pour Noël !" ris-je. "Rose et Alice détestent ça mais je l'aime. Et Charlie aussi alors nous le regardions ensemble – quelquefois deux ou trois fois."

Nous regardâmes le film assez chastement. Mains baladeuses, lèvres caressantes mais nous passâmes à la plupart du temps à le regarder.

Je me tournai pour voir Edward en souriant. "Je jure que mon moment préféré c'est quand les chiens prennent la dinde et que la famille doit manger chinois pour le réveillon. Leur expression quand le serveur résout le problème est inestimable !"

Edward ricana. "J'aime ça aussi mais j'aime beaucoup la scène de la lampe jambe."

"Oh bien sûr," plaisantai-je en roulant des yeux. "Tu es bien un homme."

"N'en doute jamais ma douce," grogna-t-il en mordillant ma mâchoire.

Je m'éloignai en rigolant. "Pas maintenant cow-boy. Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain puis à la chambre chercher quelque chose. Sers-moi un peu plus de chocolat et on se retrouve ici ?"

En m'embrassant, il sourit contre mes lèvres. "Je t'aime ma douce chérie."

Je l'embrassai aussi, prenant juste le temps de souffler. "Je t'aime aussi."


	172. Ch 170 - Edward

.

**170 – Edward**

**Seattle ... vendredi 24 décembre 2010 à 20 h 35**

Je mis les deux tasses de chocolat chaud sur la table basse avant d'éteindre le téléviseur et mettre en marche le CD de musique de Noël que Bella m'avait demandé d'enregistrer sur le piano. Je ricanai, entendant mes propres erreurs mais ce ne serait pas quelque chose qu'elle décèlerait.

Passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, j'entrai dans la bibliothèque et allai droit vers le vieux bureau de mon père. Je savais que j'étais sur le point d'avoir des ennuis mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer notre premier Noël sans offrir quelque chose à ma belle, bien que nous ayons convenu que nous n'allions pas nous faire de cadeaux. C'est juste nous, fêter le fait d'être ensemble après une très longue année d'attente, de s'écrire des lettres, de nous languir d'être avec l'autre. J'ouvris le tiroir du bas et sortis un petit cadeau. Je m'étais dit que je pouvais attendre une autre fois pour le lui le donner ou peut-être pour la nouvelle année mais après avoir passé une telle incroyable soirée avec elle, je voulais le lui le donner. Et ça allait bien avec le fait que nous étions seuls pour les vacances de toute façon.

En marchant dans le salon, je souris. Il semblait que je n'avais pas été le seul à rompre notre accord. Posant mon cadeau emballé à côté de l'autre sur la table basse, je ris devant ma fille, qui était allongée sur le canapé enveloppée dans une couette. Tombant sur elle, je souris en la voyant regarder les deux cadeaux.

"Nous sommes tous les deux des menteurs, hein? " rit-elle, prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

"C'est bon d'avoir découvert ça aujourd'hui," lui dis-je, catégoriquement mais en plaisantant. "Je veux dire... ça nous donne quelque chose pour nos résolutions du Nouvel An. Sinon, ça sera bientôt des mensonges, des mensonges, rien que des mensonges tout le temps."

Bella rit, me poussant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux assis. "Très bien, Pinocchio. Voyons voir, alors."

En levant un sourcil, je pris soudain son cadeau, déchirant le papier mais son rire me fit arrêter.

"Quoi ? Il y a un temps pour être un gentleman mais celui des cadeaux de Noël ne l'est pas !" expliquai-je, me délectant absolument de ce visage heureux qui était soudain nerveux. Je m'arrêtai, gardant le paquet sur mes genoux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma douce ?"

"C'est juste... ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'utiliser. Je veux dire... ça te ressemble," débita-t-elle, mordant nerveusement son ongle.

Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front tout ridé. "Cela pourrait être une boule de bowling que je l'aimerais, ma jolie."

Elle renifla, roulant des yeux et poussa le côté de ma jambe. "Ce n'est pas une boule de bowling, Edward."

"Je peux voir ça." Je ris, en me penchant vers son oreille. "Dieu merci. Je déteste bowling," murmurai-je.

Bella secoua simplement la tête, en regardant chacun de mes mouvements tandis que j'arrachai le papier d'emballage. A l'intérieur de la petite boîte était un petit carnet noir avec une bande élastique autour. Je l'ouvris et mes sourcils montèrent jusque dans mon cuir chevelu. C'était un journal de musique, rempli de pages vierges pour la composition. Sur la couverture en cuir, mes initiales - EAM – avaient été gravées sur une petite plaque, entourée par quelques notes de musique. C'était vraiment beau.

"Tu avais demandé un carnet de notes pour composer alors que tu étais à l'étranger," dit Bella doucement. "Et tu vas commencer l'université le mois prochain... J'ai pensé que peut-être... "

Prenant son menton, je forçai son regard nerveux vers le mien. "C'est absolument parfait, amour. Je vais l'utiliser tout le temps." J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres, appuyant mon front contre le sien. "Merci, Bella."

"La couverture se détache ainsi tu pourras mettre un autre carnet lorsque celui-là sera plein," ajouta-t-elle, ayant l'air beaucoup plus confiante et détendue maintenant.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, me perdant en elle pour un instant, tout simplement parce que je le pouvais. Reculant, je tendis la main, posant mon cadeau pour elle dans son giron.

"Il semble que nous pensions de la même manière mais pendant que tu étais préoccupée par l'avenir, je suis allé dans le passé," lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Ma fille était plus soigneuse que moi quand il s'agissait de déballer son cadeau. Mais quand un livre fut révélé, ses doigts ouvrirent immédiatement la première page et elle sursauta.

"Est-ce ...? As-tu...?" bafouilla-t-elle, feuilletant plusieurs pages, seulement pour s'arrêter de temps en temps pour lire.

"Chaque lettre et e-mail que nous avons échangé jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison," murmurai-je, jetant un regard inquiet entre le livre et ses yeux maintenant pleins de larmes. "Je ne veux jamais les perdre."

La société que j'avais trouvée avait fait un travail incroyable, ils avaient utilisé des copies de notre propre écriture pour les premières lettres mais avait transcrit chaque e-mail dans une belle police. Ils avaient tout relié, en utilisant un papier parcheminé pour lui donner un air de classique.

"J'ai essayé d'attendre," radotai-je, en regardant par-dessus son épaule vers les pages, "mais je n'y suis pas arrivé."

Jamais mots plus vrais n'avaient été dits. En fait, je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas la supplier tout de suite de m'épouser. Mais je ne pensais pas que le moment soit venu. Je savais que je devais attendre, nous donner le temps de nous habituer à être ensemble quotidiennement mais putain, je le voulais.

Avec l'aménagement, le mariage de Charlie, le voyage pour les vacances, mon acceptation à l'Université de Washington et le calendrier scolaire de Bella, je devais encore trouver le bon moment. Mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas juste lui demander d'être ma femme simplement. Ce qui me fit fermer la bouche c'était que je n'avais pas sa bague.

"Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas attendu," dit-elle, se tournant vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement. "Edward, c'est vraiment incroyable. Et de les voir dos à dos ..."

"Je sais," dis-je avec un hochement de tête. "C'est comme regarder toute cette chose se produire." Balayant ses cheveux de son cou, je ris doucement contre sa peau. "Tu l'aimes, je suppose."

"Je l'aime ! Je l'adore ! Merci", roucoula-t-elle en fermant le livre, seulement pour l'ouvrir au début.

Bella peina à quitter les pages des yeux, même quand je nous bougeai sur le canapé pour qu'elle soit assise entre mes jambes.

Appuyant son dos contre ma poitrine, je lus par-dessus son épaule comme elle parcourait les premières lettres. Cette simple présentation toute simple, gentille et polie ramena les souvenirs de l'endroit où j'étais, comment elle m'avait fait me sentir.

_Bonjour Sergent Masen ! Vous ne me connaissez pas. Mon nom est Bella Swan._

_Mais si je n'entends plus jamais parler de vous, Mlle Swan, je comprendrais complètement… encore une fois merci. Sincèrement, Sergent Edward Anthony Masen_

"Voleuse de cookies," dit Bella avec un petit rire, ce qui me fit sourire contre son épaule.

"Tu l'es toujours !" Je grognai en exagérant. "Il y en a qui n'arrivent jamais dans la boite…"

"C'est mon droit en tant que pâtissière, Edward," affirma-t-elle, en se penchant pour que je lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

Les conversations faciles du début pour faire un peu connaissance puis lentement l'échange de nos histoires, révélant nos amours passées, la mort de mes parents et enfin, les fameuses vingt questions - dont la dernière - avait tout changé. Les barrières avaient commencé à s'effilocher, le flirt avait commencé et il était foutrement évident que nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre à peu près au même moment. Et tout cela avait commencé à bouillonner quand je m'étais blessé.

"Putain, tout a changé ensuite," soupirai-je doucement en secouant la tête en voyant tous ces e-mails après la session SkYpe où nous nous étions tous les deux dit "Je t'aime" pour la première fois.

"Ouais," dit-elle, doucement et avec un léger signe de tête mais ensuite, elle renifla dans un rire sexy comme l'enfer. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait mesurer ta bite par le doc... "

Je gémis à ce mot qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et au fait que j'avais été complètement comateux avec les antidouleurs pour permettre à quelqu'un de le faire. Mon front frappa son épaule comme elle riait beaucoup plus fort.

"Le doc a demandé, amour," grognai-je, en secouant la tête mais en gardant mon visage enfoui dans son cou. "Je venais juste de lire l'un de tes e-mails. J'étais complètement stone avec les médocs contre la douleur donc j'ai eu un grave problème à ce moment. Quand il a mentionné la réaction de mon corps, la demande est sortie de ma bouche avant que je puisse me retenir."

Elle referma le livre, le posa sur la table et se tourna afin que nous soyons estomac contre estomac. "Tu sais Sergent," ronronna-t-elle, les yeux plus sombres quand elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules, "nous ne pourrons pas montrer ce livre à nos enfants ou petits-enfants."

"Ou à quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs," renchéris-je avec un petit rire, rangeant ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec une main tandis que l'autre passait sur mon T-shirt qu'elle portait et vers ses fesses qui étaient à peine couvertes par ce doux coton. "Nous n'étions pas exactement ..."

"Autorisé au moins de treize ans…" termina-t-elle avec un ricanement adorable et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Nous avons tout dit...tu sais."

"Hummm," soufflai-je contre ses lèvres. "C'est vrai. Mais nous ne sommes même pas arrivés au bout de tout..."

"Tellement vrai ..." chuchota-t-elle, frottant son corps contre ma bite maintenant, de plus en plus, en me faisant frissonner. "Mais celles que nous avons essayé était si bonnes... "

"Tu as toujours l'air vachement sexy dans mes t-shirts," lui dis-je, en la levant pour qu'elle puisse être à califourchon sur moi.

"Je ne veux pas entrer dans un ascenseur sauf si tu es avec moi," dit-elle avec un sourire sexy et un roulement lent de ses hanches pour me torturer.

"Avons-nous pris une douche toute seule ?" demandai-je, souriant en coin pendant qu'elle se penchait sur moi. Ses cheveux tombaient autour nous comme un rideau, une odeur propre, fleurie et une touche comme les biscuits qu'elle avait cuit plus tôt pour les amener chez Charlie.

"Non, si nous ne sommes pas obligés." Elle rit, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Et ne me parle pas de cette pièce," dit-elle, en agitant son doigt. "Y a-t-il un endroit dans cette maison, que nous n'ayons pas essayé ?"

"J'en doute," chantonnai-je contre ses lèvres, "mais je suis tout à fait prêt pour les répétitions. Tu sais, juste au cas où nous aurions raté quelque chose."

"C'est vrai."

"Mon Dieu, tu es si belle," soupirai-je, passant mon doigt le long de sa joue, en me délectant de son visage doux, malin et plein de désir. Cette putain de combinaison, était absolument à couper le souffle.

Ses paupières était lourdes mais son sourire chaud et plein de désir. Son corps se moula au mien alors qu'elle se penchait pour m'embrasser. Mes mains bougèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses, ses fesses et sous son t-shirt.

"J'aime tes mains sur moi," murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres, seulement pour se détacher assez longtemps pour que je puisse enlever son t-shirt et le jeter sur le sol du salon.

Mes mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elles continuèrent simplement à toucher chaque centimètre d'elle. Je tenais ses seins dans mes mains, mes pouces effleurant ses mamelons pointus, juste pour entendre le gémissement doux qu'elle laissait toujours échapper. Le bout de mes doigts se balada le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis je passai sous la ceinture de la culotte rouge et vert clair qu'elle portait.

Croisant mes jambes derrière elle, je murmurai, "Allonge-toi."

Je tirai sur ses jambes de sorte que ses pieds soient sur ma poitrine. Saisissant ses sous-vêtements, je les tirai vers le bas ce qui me laissa avec la meilleure vue de son centre chaud et humide posé sur ma poitrine nue.

"Regarde comme tu es mouillée, amour," ronronnai-je, taquinant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec un seul doigt. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, essayant putain de mon mieux de ne pas la dévorer vivante mais je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à me restreindre. "Comment ça se fait ?"

"Tes lettres, Edward," haleta-t-elle, sa tête retombant tandis que mon doigt glissait juste à l'intérieur d'elle. Je pouvais sentir ses cheveux longs et doux chatouiller mes pieds. "Les choses que tu m'as dites... je me retrouvais dans cet état à chaque fois."

Je souris, embrassant ses chevilles. Ses cuisses commencèrent à se serrer et ses hanches à se soulever mais je l'arrêtais. "Euh euh, douce fille. Ouvre-toi pour moi. Je veux voir mes doigts être à l'intérieur de toi."

Elle écarta ses jambes et la chaleur et l'humidité enveloppèrent mon doigt quand je le glissai à l'intérieur d'elle, me faisant siffler plein de jurons. Mon pouce trouva son clitoris, l'encerclant, appliquant juste assez de pression pour faire que ses parois se contractent.

Le corps de Bella ondula dans une vague glorieuse. "Plus, bébé, s'il te plaît."

"Combien, Isabella ?" demandai-je, mordant son mollet. "Combien de doigts dois-je utiliser? "

"Humm ... Ah, putain," haleta-t-elle quand j'ajoutai un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Combien, amour ?"

"Tr-Trois," répondit-elle finalement, d'une voix rauque.

"C'est vrai, trois. Regarde-moi, bébé," ordonnai-je. "Regarde-moi te faire venir..."

Son front était brillant de sueur quand elle se redressa mais elle pantela quand j'enlevai mes doigts et les léchai, seulement pour les glisser à l'intérieur d'elle à nouveau - cette fois, avec un troisième doigt. Merde, elle était si humide, si chaude et très très proche alors qu'elle regardait ce que ma main lui faisait, le bruit éclipsant presque la musique qui jouait en arrière-plan.

Utilisant mon autre main, j'écartai ses cuisses, trouvant son clitoris gonflé et si sensible. Avec des cercles lents, je le taquinai, l'effleurant puis enfin appliquant suffisamment de pression pour sentir son paroxysme atteindre presque son point de rupture.

"Oh, ma douce. Allez viens pour moi," la priai-je parce que je devais être à l'intérieur d'elle bientôt.

La regarder, la sentir, la goûter me rendait fou. J'étais tellement dur que c'en était douloureux.

Elle était trop belle, trop sensible à mon toucher pour son propre bien. Elle était l'incarnation du sexe et de la sensualité.

Ses parois se contractèrent plus fort. Sa tête retomba en arrière tandis que mon prénom remplit la pièce. Mais ce fut le soulèvement de ses hanches, ses pieds me repoussant et la prise fragile de ses mains sur ses cuisses qui me fit sourire triomphalement. Tout son corps était pris de spasmes et ses doigts saisirent mes poignets pour enlever mes mains. Quand elle se redressa, je pouvais sentir son jus contre la peau de mon estomac.

"Mets tes jambes vers le bas, bébé," dit-elle, tirant sur mon boxer.

Avec des mouvements rapides, nous nous déplaçâmes jusqu'à ce que je sois sur elle parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Les yeux fixés sur elle, je soulevai l'une de ses jambes entre nous, je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre très longtemps sans lui demander d'être à moi de toutes les façons, d'être ma femme. Je pensais que je pouvais attendre mais j'avais foutrement tort. Je l'aimais trop, j'avais trop besoin d'elle pour remettre cela à plus tard.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je pus articuler fut, "Joyeux Noël, ma douce. Je t'aime."


	173. Ch 171 - Bella

.

**171 – Bella**

**Mardi… 28 décembre 2010 à 13 h 02**

"Tu es bien sûre d'avoir tout ce dont nous avons besoin ?" demanda Edward pour la deuxième fois depuis que nous avions quitté la maison.

Je ris, en rentrant sur le parking du refuge pour animaux. Je me garai près de la porte et me tournai sur mon siège pour lui faire face. "Chéri, nous avons vérifié et déballé tous les jouets. Le bac à litière est rempli et dans la buanderie, la nourriture et les bols pour l'eau sont au coin de la cuisine et tu as un nouveau collier, d'accord ?"

Il hocha la tête en rigolant. "Désolé. Je veux juste que tout soit parfait."

Il était si gentil, comme un petit garçon qui allait avoir son premier animal.

En me penchant je l'embrassai puis je pris son visage en coupe. "Ça le sera. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Allons choisir un chaton."

A la minute où nous entrâmes dans le refuge mon cœur se serra. Je pouvais entendre les chiens aboyer à l'arrière et d'un côté de la plus grande pièce les chats miaulaient. Des cris aigus provenaient de l'autre pièce, c'était sans aucun doute ceux des chatons et des chiots vers laquelle nous allions.

"Bonjour," dit la dame âgée derrière le comptoir pour nous saluer. "Puis-je vous aider ?"

Je pris la main d'Edward et le guidai jusqu'au comptoir. "Nous aimerions voir les chatons."

"Bien sûr," sourit-elle, C'est tout droit. Vous pouvez regarder autant qu'il vous plaira et si vous ne ne voyez rien qui vous plaise je peux vous amener voir les chats adultes."

"Merci," dit Edward, en lui faisant ce sourire qui faisait accélérer mon cœur à chaque fois.

Quand la porte de la petite pièce se referma derrière nous, le bruit des autres s'affaiblit. La plupart des animaux dans cette pièce était tranquille, dormant ou mangeant dans le petit plat qu'ils avaient dans leur cage. D'autres étaient assis là, derrière la porte de leur cage, regardant dans la pièce et leurs yeux se tournèrent vers nous quand nous nous approchâmes.

"Il y en a beaucoup," soufflai-je, en ravalant la boule dans ma gorge.

Je pouvais voir quatre cages avec plusieurs chiots et trois cages avec des chatons. Dans l'une des cages la mère faisaient téter ses petits qui devaient avoir une quinzaine de jours. Ils n'étaient pas de race bien déterminée. A côté il y avait une cage avec deux chiots qui semblaient être prêts à aller rejoindre la section des adultes. La troisième cage contenait manifestement des bulldogs. Ils étaient si ridés et si laids qu'ils en étaient mignons.

Dans la dernière cage les chiots ne semblaient guère plus âgés que dans la première, la carte dans le coin inférieur gauche de la cage mentionnait qu'ils avaient six semaines. C'était les plus mignons que j'avais jamais vus, une douce fourrure soyeuse noire, une tête adorable et l'expression la plus triste possible. Ils étaient enroulés les uns autour des autres mais l'un était tout seul dans un coin. Sa tête posée sur ses pattes avant, l'une était blanche et correspondait à la pointe blanche de son museau. Je mis mon doigt à travers la cage pour caresser sa tête douce en sentant mon cœur se briser quand il se frotta contre mon doigt avant de se dérober.

Je lui jetai un dernier regard triste et me tournai vers Edward qui regardait les chatons.

"Tu en trouves un ?" demandai-je en glissant mon bras sous le sien.

Edward hocha la tête vers l'une des cages où un chaton était seul, assis miaulant doucement. Sur la carte on pouvait lire : Femelle, six semaines poils longs.

"Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous la sorte," murmurai-je en serrant son bras.

**ooo**

"Attends !" dit Edward au chaton en posant soigneusement la boite de transport sur le siège arrière, en attachant la ceinture de sécurité autour. Le chaton miaula pitoyablement parce qu'Edward avait secoué la boite. "Chut Cookie ça va aller, tu seras très bien."

Je me retournai dans mon siège. "Cookie ?" demandai-je en levant un sourcil et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça me semble très approprié."

En regardant son visage adorable, les joues teintées de rose d'embarras et un sourire enfantin, je souris et acquiesçai "J'aime ça."

Le rose disparut et le sourire de petit garçon se transforma en ce sourire en coin alors qu'il fermait la portière, faisant le tour pour s'installer dans le siège du conducteur. Avant de rentrer dans la voiture il dit. "Oh ! Je reviens de suite. J'ai oublié les papiers."

Pendant qu'il était là-bas, je me tournai pour voir le chat et essayai de le calmer en lui parlant doucement. Il allait et venait devant la porte de la boite et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Edward avait été si mignon quand la femme était venue pour le sortir de sa cage.

"D'accord," avait-elle dit en entrant. "C'est celui-là qui vous intéresse, hein?" Edward hocha la tête et elle sourit. "Elle était pleine de puces et de gale quand on l'a amenée ici, elle a été traitée avant de pouvoir être adoptée. Nous l'avons mise là la semaine dernière. Pour une raison quelconque les gens préfèrent les mâles. Vous êtes les seuls à l'avoir demandée, ce qui est une honte car elle très jolie, pas vrai ?"

Edward prit le chaton des mains de la dame. "Aïe ! Attention à tes griffes ma petite," dit-il gentiment.

Le chaton commença à grimper sur la manche du sweat d'Edward mais à notre grande surprise, elle s'installa sur son épaule en enfonçant ses griffes dans le tissu et en commençant à ronronner. Sa tête était juste contre son oreille et il sourit.

"Ça chatouille." Il me regarda. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Je ris doucement. "Je pense qu'elle t'a choisi."

Il fit un autre sourire éclatant et se tourna vers la dame. "Nous la prenons."

Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward ouvrit la portière et grimpa en agitant les papiers, en me sortant de mes pensées. "Désolé, je voulais qu'elle me conseille un bon vétérinaire mais elle était au téléphone et j'ai dû attendre."

En haussant les épaules je me remis dans le bon sens. Je m'étais tournée pour voir le chaton qui miaulait fort encore. "C'est bon, Cookie m'a tenu compagnie."

Edward sourit. "Bon, rentrons à la maison alors !"

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au refuge pendant que nous nous éloignions. Je ne savais pas si tous les chiens et les chats seraient adoptés et dans de bonnes maisons mais mon cœur se brisait pour le pauvre chiot qui avait semblé si seul au fond de sa cage avec ses frères et sœurs.


	174. Ch 172 - Edward

.

**172 – Edward**

**Seattle ... Mercredi 29 décembre 2010 à 11 h 24**

"Tu la gâtes trop, Edward," entendis-je de la porte de la cuisine. "Tu la laisses faire n'importe quoi."

Je souris et finis de verser la nourriture de Cookie dans son bol, pendant tout ce temps le petit monstre essayait de grimper sur ma jambe. Quand le chaton atteignit ma poche il commença à creuser dedans, je ris. "On se sent comme être agressé par le plus petit criminel de monde !"

Bella rit en la prenant puis la posa par terre avec son bol, où nous l'oubliâmes vite.

"Embrasse-moi, Sergent," ordonna-t-elle. "Les filles ne devraient pas tarder."

"Pendant combien de temps allez-vous partir ?" demandai-je, me délectant de la vue devant moi - jeans serré, un chandail moulant, juste un soupçon de décolleté. "Mmm, tu as l'air délicieuse ..." lui dis-je d'une voix rauque, léchant mes lèvres puis la posant sur le comptoir pour pouvoir me mettre entre ses jambes.

"Tout comme toi," dit-elle en riant, laissant traîner un doigt au milieu de ma poitrine nue, seulement pour harceler le haut de mon jean. "Peut-être que je devrais rester à la maison... "

La panique me submergea mais je fis de mon mieux pour le cacher. J'aurai bien aimé la prendre juste là, sur le comptoir de la cuisine... encore une fois mais j'avais absolument besoin qu'elle quitte la maison. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Enorme.

"Tu vas les décevoir," murmurai-je, me penchant pour la distraire, en embrassant le côté de son cou.

Ses ongles grattèrent légèrement entre mes omoplates, le long de mon dos vers le bord de mon jean, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux de nouveau dans ma tête. Putain, elle était bonne.

"Elles survivront," rit-elle.

Je reculai pour la regarder, faisant un sourire satisfait au regard sombre et effronté dans ses yeux. "Allez, amour." Je ris mais à l'intérieur la panique me saisit plus fort. "Je rattraperai ça quand tu reviendras à la maison. Je te le promets."

"Oh oui, comment ? " marmonna-t-elle, en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Eh bien, Isabella, tu sais que je ne peux pas divulguer tous mes secrets…" chantonnai-je, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Merde, la moue. Tête inclinée, regard super sexy par dessous de longs cils et délicieuse lèvre inférieure – la plupart du temps tout cela causait ma perte. Mais elle ne gagnerait pas, pas cette fois parce que vraiment, j'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle soit hors de la maison.

Je soupirai mais je lui souris. "Cela ne marchera pas. Allez, oust."

Et sainte merde, merci pour Alice qui fit irruption par la porte d'entrée. "Bella, es-tu prête ?"

"Oui !" Bella se mit à rire, m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de glisser gracieusement du comptoir. "Je t'aime. Et je n'oublie pas ta promesse, Sergent."

"Oui, madame. Je t'aime, aussi," ris-je mais dès que les filles furent à la porte, mes coudes frappèrent le comptoir de la cuisine. "Merde, on n'était pas loin," gémis-je, tirant sur mes cheveux alors que mon front tapa contre le plan de travail avec un bruit sourd.

Mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche et je le sortis pour voir que c'était Jasper. "Hey, elles sont parties," répondis-je sans préambule.

"Bon, on s'en occupe. Rendez-vous chez toi dans une heure."

"Compris," soupirai-je, terminant l'appel et me dirigeant vers la chambre pour prendre une chemise. J'avais une tonne de choses à faire en une heure.

**ooo**

"Ah, Mr Masen !" m'accueillit la femme au refuge. "Tout est prêt pour vous. Je vais juste aller à l'arrière et le prendre."

"Merci," lui dis-je en souriant, en même temps que je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

Elle revint tout de suite avec une petite boule de fourrure noire dans ses bras. Il était difficile de dire où était la tête et où était la queue, jusqu'à ce que de grands yeux sombres me regardent quand elle me le donna.

"Hé là, petit gars," murmurai-je, le lui prenant alors qu'elle finissait toute la paperasse. Un éclair de rose jaillit, donnant un coup de langue à mon nez. On doit vraiment l'aimer malgré son haleine de chiot. Je ris, frottant sa tête et prêtant attention à la femme derrière le comptoir.

"Il est prêt à partir... baigné, traité contre les puces et il a eu ses premiers vaccins. Mais vous aurez besoin de revenir ici quand il sera temps de le castrer," dit-elle en riant quand je tressaillis à ses mots. "Il ne sentira rien, je le promets !" Elle rit à mon regard peiné.

Après quelques instructions, plusieurs documents signés et ma carte de crédit utilisée, je chargeai le petit gars dans ma voiture, content d'avoir pensé à amener le panier de transport. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. De plus, ma Volvo avait seulement quelques mois.

"Je ne sais pas comment elle va t'appeler, mon petit gars mais rentrons à la maison, d'accord ?" demandai-je et je fus récompensé par l'inclinaison de sa tête et sa petite langue rose qui sortit quand il haleta.

**ooo**

"Tout est prêt, Sergent," dit Emmett, passant sa tête dans la bibliothèque. "Bien, je pense que le chat est déjà en train de chercher un moyen de disparaître."

Ça me fit rire, je levai les yeux vers l'horloge et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

"Merde, Ed, tu es en sueur comme une prostituée dans une église…" rit Jasper, en me donnant une tape sur mon épaule. "Détends-toi... putain tout est parfait. Il n'y a pas moyen que Bells dise autre chose que oui."

Nos téléphones bipèrent et je levai la tête.

"Elles sont sur le chemin de retour," avertit Jasper.

"Ce qui signifie que nous allons filer d'ici," dit Emmett en riant. "Tout ira bien, mec. Ne t'en fais pas. Laisse le collier tout lui dire."

"C'est génial, soit dit en passant," cria Jasper avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque.

Je soufflai un rire nerveux, secouai ma tête et décidai de jouer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour me détendre. Un mouvement au coin de l'œil attira mon attention et je levai les yeux pour voir Cookie et le nouveau chiot se rouler dans un match de catch.

Elle l'épingla puis couina quand les dents de chiot attrapèrent sa patte arrière.

Le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la bibliothèque avec moi ne pouvait être plus parfait, surtout quand j'entendis la voiture pleine de femme dans l'allée. L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée commença à faire trembler mes mains ce qui fit un son discordant mais je recommençai. Du coup la bataille au sol s'arrêta aussi.

"Hey, chéri !?" dit Bella, mais son souffle se coupa.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire quand elle se mit à genoux devant le petit gars. Il était certainement plus heureux de la voir elle que moi tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher.

"Edward, qu'as-tu fait ?" demanda-t-elle, ramassant le petit gars.

"Je t'avais promis une surprise," lui dis-je, en attendant parce qu'elle avait déjà attrapé son collier. J'avais fait en sorte qu'il soit assez grand pour qu'elle puisse le voir car il ne resterait pas sur le petit gars une fois qu'elle lui aurait trouvé un nom.

Je sus quand finalement elle comprit car de grands yeux bruns larmoyants regardèrent vers moi, elle tourna le collier vers moi comme pour me demander c'était bien réel.

Dans le médaillon en forme de cœur était gravé, _Veux-tu nous épouser ?_

Me mettant sur un genou devant elle, j'ouvris la petite boîte de velours noir qui avait pesé lourdement dans ma poche pendant des semaines et je lui demandai simplement : "Alors, tu veux?"


	175. Ch 173 - Bella

.

**173 – Bella**

**Seattle … mercredi 29 décembre 2010 à 13 h 34**

J'ouvris la portière passager de la voiture d'Alice et sortit. Rose s'empressa de sortir aussi pour récupérer ma place devant.

Nos rires retentissaient dans l'air car Alice était en train de finir de raconter son histoire. "Oui mon élève s'est tourné vers moi et il a dit, 'C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit !"

En riant je secouai la tête. "Merci pour le déjeuner les filles."

"Au revoir Bella !" dirent-elles ensemble, me faisant rire alors qu'Alice s'éloignait en donnant un dernier coup de klaxon en sortant de l'allée.

Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée je pus entendre Edward au piano, la musique s'arrêta un instant pour repartir, c'était le début de mon morceau. En souriant je déposai mon sac sur le canapé et cherchai le chaton des yeux. Je ne le trouvai pas alors je me dirigeai du salon vers la bibliothèque en pensant qu'elle devait être avec Edward.

"Hey chéri !" dis-je, en souriant en rentrant dans la pièce. J'allais lui demander s'il avait passé un bon moment avec les gars quand un mouvement sur le sol attira mon attention. Quand je vis non seulement le nouveau bébé d'Edward mais une petite boule de fourrure noire, je haletai.

Je me mis à genoux et tendis la main vers le chiot et je le laissai sentir mes doigts. Il les lécha et sa petite queue battit furieusement alors qu'il couinait un peu. Avec précaution je le pris contre moi et tournai ma tête doucement, il me lécha le menton et pas les lèvres.

"Edward," soufflai-je "Qu'as-tu fait ?"

Le chiot se mit à me lécher le menton de plus belle et je sentis un poids assez lourd qui pendait à son collier et qui frappait contre ma poitrine. Je reculai un peu le chiot pour pouvoir atteindre le cœur attaché au petit collier bleu.

"Je t'avais promis une surprise…" répondit Edward doucement.

Quand je fus enfin capable de voir la chose, mon cœur rata un battement. Pendant un instant j'eus peur de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

_Veux-tu nous épouser ?_ Etait gravé sur le cœur en argent.

Je pris une fragile respiration et je sentis les larmes dans mes yeux tandis que je tournai le collier pour qu'il soit face à Edward. J'avais du mal à faire ça…

… jusqu'à ce que je le vois mettre un genou à terre face à moi et ouvrir la petite boite noire emblématique et me demander, "Alors tu veux ?"

Je n'hésitai pas et sans même regarder vers ce qui devait être une bague, je hochai la tête, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. "Oui bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !"

Le sourire d'Edward était au moins aussi radieux que le mien, il se leva et ouvrit la boite. Finalement je la regardai et il prit ma main gauche, me laissant tenir le petit chien avec la droite.

La bague était magnifique, platine oui, peut-être or blanc, un diamant au milieu avec cinq petits de chaque côté de l'anneau. Je regardai Edward la passer à mon doigt où elle allait à merveille.

"Elle est magnifique," soufflai-je, en ravalant la boule qui était coincée dans ma gorge puis je regardai vers lui.

Il secouait la tête. "Elle est jolie mais c'est seulement une fenêtre sur la femme la plus belle que je connaisse."

Quand je saisis sa chemise avec ma main nouvellement ornée et que le tirai à moi, le chiot couina entre nous et commença à se tortiller pour descendre. En riant contre les lèvres d'Edward, je le posai, libérant mon autre main.

"Je t'aime," dis-je à Edward la voix basse et rauque, en passant mes deux bras autour de son cou.

Il enroula les siens autour de moi me tirant plus près. Mes yeux restèrent ouverts et verrouillés sur les siens pendant qu'il caressait mes lèvres des siennes une, deux fois, appuyant un peu plus la troisième fois et nous finîmes par respirer dans l'autre. Finalement quand je pensai que j'allai m'enflammer sous son regard, il grogna et glissa une main de ma taille à ma nuque. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux et il pencha ma tête pour capturer mes lèvres une fois de plus, approfondissant tellement le baiser cette fois que j'en fermai les yeux.

Embrasser Edward était une expérience sensuelle. Chaque contact, chaque goût, chaque instant… ça submergeait mes sens et me consumait de l'intérieur alors que sa langue fouillait, caressait, taquinant la mienne. Juste au moment où je commençai à manquer d'air il recula. Me laissant à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il se pencha et captura ma lèvre supérieure, la suçant avant d'aller vers celle du bas, la pinçant doucement avant de se retirer brusquement, me laissant à bout de souffle encore une fois.

Il pencha sa tête pour appuyer son front contre le mien et son "Je t'aime aussi," très ému fit monter mes larmes une fois de plus.

Il se recula en haussant un sourcil et il passa sa main sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes.

"Des larmes de joie," lui expliquai-je avec un petit rire en reniflant.

Edward rit, me tirant avec lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le petit canapé. "Bien," dit-il en souriant. "Les larmes de joie sont autorisées."

Je ris aussi puis tournai mon attention vers les animaux qui était présentement engagés dans une sorte de jeu. "Comment tu as su?" demandai-je en regardant vers le chiot puis vers Edward.

"Oh Isabella," souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. "Je te connais ma douce. C'était écrit au beau milieu de ton visage hier quand tu l'as vu – et c'est un mâle."

Je souris timidement et dis, "Je ne pensais pas que tu aies remarqué." Je haussai les épaules. "Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il semblait si seul au milieu de ses frères et sœurs. Mais on y était allé pour toi… pour choisir un chaton alors je me suis convaincue qu'il trouverait une bonne maison."

Edward sourit. "Et il l'a fait. La dame du refuge a dit qu'il avait six semaines et il faut que tu lui trouves un nom. Tu as des idées?"

Je serrai mes lèvres en réfléchissant. Nous avions Cookie le chaton, appelé ainsi à cause de la première chose que j'avais vraiment donnée à Edward et qui nous avait rapprochés. Je repensai à nos débuts et j'essayai de trouver le nom qui correspondrait.

Rien ne semblait aller jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne d'une demande d'Edward dans sa première lettre. Il disait. "Je ferai bien exploser un bâtiment pour des bonbons à la menthe!" J'avais trouvé ça particulièrement amusant qu'un sergent de l'armée veuille en arriver à des extrémités pour avoir des bonbons rouges et blancs.

"Peppermint," murmurai-je en rigolant. "Mais nous l'appellerons Pepper parce qu'il est noir avec un peu de blanc."

Edward sourit. "Ces petits bonbons étaient vraiment fabuleux," dit-il en passant son bras autour de moi. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'en envoies mais tu l'as fait." Il regarda le chiot et sourit. "Pepper… il me semble que ça lui va bien."

"Tu penses qu'ils vont bien s'entendre tous les deux?" demandai-je, en les regarder rouler l'un sur l'autre en couinant et miaulant. " Je veux dire ne dit-on pas s'entendre comme chien et chat…?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je surveillerai cette nuit pour être sûr. Ils sont très jeunes tous les deux alors ils grandiront ensemble et deviendront amis. Et même temps ils nous auront," dit-il en regardant vers moi en souriant. "On les aidera."

Oui j'aimais ça.

"Ensemble alors," convins-je avec un signe de tête, en souriant et en posant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Edward ajouta, "Toujours," et c'était comme une chaude caresse me touchant au plus profond de moi.

Je regardai vers les animaux qui jouaient puis vers la bague à mon doigt puis autour de la pièce qui était devenue la nôtre pendant ces deux derniers mois depuis qu'Edward était rentré à la maison pour la première fois. On aurait pu dire que ce jour n'arriverait jamais… mais si. Nous avions déjà traversé tant de choses ensemble et je savais que nous affronterions encore beaucoup plus au fil des ans – toujours.

Je regardai alentour je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que toujours soit encore suffisant. Mais pour maintenant…

C'était parfait.


	176. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**18 juin 2011**

Mon Edward,

Je prends quelques minutes dans ma journée absolument folle pour coucher mes pensées et mes sentiments sur du papier. Je suis assise là-haut, dans la vieille chambre d'Alice qui est devenue celle de la mariée. Tout le monde est occupé à quelque chose. Ma mère est à l'extérieur, elle déjeune avec Phil, Sue et mon père, ça me fait bien rire. C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'études secondaires que mes parents passent du temps ensemble. Je suppose que mon mariage est la meilleure des raisons.

Mon mariage…

J'ai presque du mal à y croire.

Quand j'ai commencé cette lettre je me suis souvenue une fois de plus pourquoi nous avions choisi cette date. Voilà un an, jour pour jour, que nous nous sommes vraiment rencontrés face à face pour la première fois. Il y a un an mon avenir a changé de façon permanente – et je n'en serai jamais assez heureuse. Je sais qu'au moment où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, ma vie a été complètement transformée.

Bella Swan a changé.

Tout à coup j'avais quelqu'un qui signifiait plus que moi. Tu es devenu le centre de mon monde, de tous les gens de ce monde tu es le seul que j'ai vraiment rencontré. Tu m'as appris beaucoup concernant la vie et l'amour et même les fois où l'obscurité semblait menacer ma vie, tu as toujours été ma lumière. Avant de te rencontrer je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'amour mais quand tu es entré dans ma vie j'ai su que je ne savais rien. Je suis qui je suis, grâce à toi et il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais être. Ton amour me réchauffe toute entière, touchant chaque partie de ma vie.

Chaque jour je me réveille en remerciant Dieu de t'avoir gardé pour moi. Tu m'as tellement donné dans les quinze derniers mois. Tu as été mon guide quand j'étais perdue. Mon réconfort à travers les épreuves et la douleur, tu as été mon roc. Il y a eu tellement de moments où j'ai voulu abandonner et puis tu m'as redonné l'espoir et la foi.

Tu es tout pour moi Edward Anthony Masen. Tu fais de moi une personne meilleure. Je te promets de t'aimer et de te garder toujours dans mon cœur. Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi et je vais continuer à t'aimer, peu importe ce que la vie nous apportera.

Je suis tellement reconnaissante que Carlisle et Esmée nous aient offert leur jardin pour nous permettre d'avoir le mariage que nous voulions. Je n'ai pas été autorisée à voir tout cela mais je sais qu'il est simple et beau… tout comme notre amour. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre et de marcher au bras de mon père pour te retrouver au bout de l'allée. Plus important encore, je ne peux pas attendre pour faire ce dont je rêve depuis le moment où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi : proclamer notre amour face à nos amis et à la famille et devenir ta femme.

Tu es mon âme-sœur Edward et je fais le vœu de t'aimer jusqu'au jour où l'éternité prendra fin. Je suis…

à toi éternellement,

Bella

**O o O**

**18 juin 2011**

Ma jolie Isabella,

J'ai passé un accord avec Charlie. Il va furtivement te donner cette lettre avant que tu ne marches dans l'allée. Nous ne sommes pas censés nous voir avant le mariage... ce qui est drôle parce que nous vivons ensemble pour toujours maintenant. En échange je suis censé inviter les gars pour une partie de pêche en haute mer pendant un long week-end. Après la lune de miel, bien sûr.

L'allée. La lune de miel. Seigneur, Bella, nous allons nous marier ! Dans moins de quelques heures, tu seras ma femme. Madame Edward Masen.

Bien que je le veuille et bien que je l'aie voulu à la seconde même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi il y a un an aujourd'hui, je suis mort de peur. Je veux tout avec toi, ma douce. Tout. Je veux tout ce que le futur a pour nous…. Les disputes, les réconciliations, les vacances et les voyages... l'école, les carrières, les enfants, une maison à nous. Toutes ces petites choses, Bella.

Je suis plus qu'impatient de voir te marcher dans l'allée, amour. Je sais que tu seras superbe. Tu l'es toujours mais les filles et ta mère ont continué à me taquiner. Elles sont descendues absolument sans rien dire. Et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je monte là-haut juste pour te voler un baiser.

Je sais que tu es aussi nerveuse que je le suis, mais là encore ... il n'y a pas de raison. C'est ce que nous voulions. Quelque chose de simple. Juste la famille et nos amis. Quelque chose de facile et parfait, comme la façon dont nous sommes tombés amoureux.

Il me semble que c'était il y une éternité quand j'étais en enfer sur Terre, quand je ne pouvais pas faire de promesses, peu importe combien je le voulais. Notre route a été longue, un peu rocailleuse et absolument la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je me souviens clairement du moment où je suis tombé amoureux de toi et juste comment c'était tout à la fois merveilleux et effrayant. Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vue en face et comment nous étions nerveux mais seulement pour un moment… parce que tout simplement c'était nous. Et je me souviens que la première fois déjà je pouvais tout te promettre.

Isabella, je veux te faire différentes promesses. Je te jure, personne ne viendra se mettre entre nous. Je jure que peu importe combien notre vie sera occupée, nous saurons toujours ce qui est important pour nous. Je jure que tu seras toujours la plus belle fille que j'aie jamais vue.

Et je te promets que, peu importe ce que la vie nous réserve, je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Au fur et à mesure que le mariage s'est rapproché, mes parents ont occupé mes pensées. Ils t'auraient adoré, ma douce. Ma mère, en particulier. Pendant si longtemps j'ai envié ce qu'ils avaient - un amour qui dépassait tout, même la mort. Je me suis souvent demandé si ce qu'ils avaient était rare. Peut-être que oui mais je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance aussi. J'ai trouvé ma meilleure amie, mon havre de paix et ma moitié. Il m'a fallu un très long temps pour le réaliser mais je sais qu'ils seraient heureux pour moi. J'espère qu'ils vont nous regarder d'en haut aujourd'hui, quand nous échangerons nos vœux, sachant qu'ils m'ont montré ce que le véritable amour pouvait être et que je suis très heureux.

J'ai hâte de te voir, Bella. Je t'attendrai au bout de l'allée.

Tu as mon cœur, pour toujours.

Edward

**O o O**

**9 mars 2013**

Cher bientôt papa,

Je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que ton fils ne fait que s'agiter chaque fois que je me couche alors j'ai décidé de prendre un moment pour écrire quelques pensées qui me passent par la tête.

Une chose que tu ne dois pas savoir me concernant c'est que quand j'étais petite fille je jouais à 'faire comme si'. Je faisant semblant de cuisiner et de faire le ménage et être une maman pour mes poupées. Dans mon jeu j'avais imaginé un homme, un mari. Il était courageux et fort et très beau. Et il m'aimait.

C'était un rêve - et certains peuvent dire un rêve de conte de fée ou les espoirs imaginaires d'une fille qui aime le romantisme… mais je peux dire qu'à présent c'est ma vie parce que j'ai l'homme de mes rêves.

Tu es celui qui me prend dans ses bras quand j'ai peur.

Tu m'encourages quand je doute de moi-même.

Tu es celui qui a fait de moi une mère.

Tu es encore celui qui laisse ses vêtements traîner sur le sol. (Juste pour rester dans la réalité…)

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux choses dont je n'avais même pas rêvé…

Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'avoir un mari qui fredonnerait le morceau qu'il a écrit pour moi pour que je puisse m'endormir.

Je ne pouvais pas rêver que mon mari aille acheter un journal pour notre fils à naître et d'écrire pour lui car il sait combien les mots écrits représentent pour la mère de cet enfant.

Je n'aurai jamais rêvé que mon mari devienne mon masseur personnel, s'occupant de chacune de mes parties fatiguées ou gonflées de mon corps alors que je deviens de plus en plus grosse avec notre enfant.

Le médecin a dit que nous ne sommes pas encore parents mais nous savons que nous le sommes déjà depuis le moment où nous avons conçu Anthony Charles, pour l'anniversaire de notre mariage. Tu me le prouves tous les jours quand tu passes quelques minutes à lire et à lui parler comme s'il était déjà là, dans nos bras. Il reconnaît ta voix et répond à chaque fois en tapant dans mon ventre. Il sait que tu es son père et il t'aime déjà.

Et plus que tout, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime encore plus que ce que j'ai rêvé. Tu es mon cœur, ma vie, mon meilleur ami, mon âme-sœur… et tu seras le meilleur père que je pouvais souhaiter pour mon enfant.

Merci pour avoir fait que mes rêves deviennent réalité. Avec tout mon amour,

Bella

**O o O**

**13 mars 2013**

Enfin, tu es endormie, Madame Masen !

Après seulement deux jours, j'ai compris ce truc de papa. Je promets. Okay, Anthony a gigoté pendant environ cinq minutes mais en ce moment, il me regarde étudier pour mon examen de demain. Mais je suppose que si tu as réussi à t'occuper de lui pendant neuf mois, je peux gérer d'étudier pendant la nuit et gérer les / tétées / rots / et les changes. Je me charge de tout. Profite de ta nuit, ma douce.

Mon Dieu, il est tellement beau, Bella. Je ne peux pas croire que nous l'ayons fait ! Je le regarde et je nous vois tous les deux... mes cheveux, mes mains mais tes yeux et ton petit nez. Je sais que les parents ne sont pas objectifs mais bon sang, nous avons vraiment bien travaillé là, amour. Il est incroyable. Il est parfait, le meilleur de nous deux.

Je veux que notre fils ait tout. C'est bouleversant, cet avenir que je vois. Je veux qu'il grandisse en sachant que nous l'aimons inconditionnellement, que quand je l'ai tenu pour la première fois il m'a coupé le souffle et qu'il n'a jamais tort. Je veux qu'il ait ta force, ton cœur, ta capacité à aimer sans se poser de question. Je veux qu'il soit confiant et courageux, intelligent et drôle et je ne peux pas attendre de savoir s'il aime les livres comme toi ou la musique comme moi. Bien que, quand j'ai joué sa berceuse il y a une minute il s'est calmé, peut-être est-ce un signe ?

Si je pensais que je t'aimais avant qu'Anthony soit arrivé, je me trompais complètement, Bella. Vraiment. Te voir avec lui touche mon cœur. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait aimer autant. Mais vous deux m'avez montré que non seulement l'amour grandit, grossit, change, se transforme en quelque chose de complètement différent. Tu es déjà si bonne avec lui. Et la lueur sur ton magnifique visage est juste... exquise.

Je voulais juste te remercier, amour. Tu m'as donné plus que je ne pensais avoir un jour, plus que je pensais mériter. Je dois étudier mais je pense que vais devoir jouer pour Anthony à nouveau ... il s'énerve.

Je vous aime tous les deux tellement, tellement.

Edward

**O o O**

**18 juin 2014**

Bon anniversaire et heureux anniversaire de mariage !

"Je t'aime," ne commence même pas à décrire les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Cet amour devient plus grand à chaque année qui passe. Il y a trois ans, quand nous nous sommes mariés, nous ne savions pas ce que l'avenir nous réservait mais nous étions excités et contents, peu importe ce qu'il serait, nous serions ensemble. Et nous le sommes. Quand je repense au jour de notre mariage, je pense à tout l'espoir, l'amour et l'excitation. J'aime tout ça encore, rien n'a changé.

L'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est comment tu es terre à terre. Même quand les choses autour de nous sont folles, je peux m'appuyer sur toi et j'ai toujours cette impression de sécurité dans tes bras. Tu es mon rocher, mon refuge. Je peux te confier ma vie, celle de notre fils, mes sentiments les plus fous, mes craintes, mes rêves. Et tu es digne de cette confiance.

En regardant en arrière ces trois dernières années je souris aux bons moments et les larmes reviennent en pensant aux moments difficiles. Mais ça a été beau. Je me plais à penser que les joies que nous avons connues sont en fait beaucoup plus douces que les difficultés auxquelles nous avons été confrontés. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble… l'achat d'une nouvelle maison était un processus long et compliqué. Arriver à équilibrer mon travail et l'écriture avec tes cours a été difficile. Plus important encore nous avons eu un incroyable magnifique enfant. Je voudrai pouvoir dire que nous avons toujours tout fait parfaitement mais ça ne serait pas vrai. Nous avons toujours abordé chaque situation ensemble, comme une équipe. Et quand les sentiments ont été mis à mal, nous nous sommes excusés et avons remis les choses en place.

Aujourd'hui pour notre anniversaire je réalise encore combien nous sommes inconscients de ce que trois… ou trente… ans signifient.

Mais nous continuerons à avancer sur cette route, je sais que nous serons ensemble et tu seras toujours là, à me tenir la main et je ne peux imaginer ma vie autrement.

Je t'aime Edward, aujourd'hui et pour toujours,

Bella

**O o O**

**18 juin 2014**

Bon anniversaire, Madame Masen ...

Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes mariés depuis trois ans déjà. Il semble que c'était hier que j'ai reçu la première lettre de cette enseignante curieuse. En un clin d'œil, je suis tombé complètement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Tu étais la plus douce, la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue... et tu l'es encore. Et je ne regrette rien de ce qui est arrivé - pas une lettre, pas un seul appel téléphonique inquiet et certainement pas le déménagement quelque part ou je n'avais jamais été. Ma mère avait l'habitude de me dire de suivre mon cœur. Je l'ai fait et ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Ces quelques dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. Avec l'université pour moi, ton travail et Anthony, ça a été carrément fou.

Mais je t'ai promis quelque chose le jour de notre mariage. Je t'ai promis que nous saurions toujours ce qui est important pour nous et nous avons fait un travail incroyable. Nous l'avons fait après chaque dispute, nous avons pris toutes les décisions importantes comme une famille et nous avons toujours pris le temps pour nous. Rien ne me rend plus heureux que le samedi matin, les pyjamas, les dessins animés et les gaufres maison... juste nous trois.

Toutefois bien que j'aime notre beau et intelligent fils, j'ai hâte de t'avoir rien que pour moi ce week-end. Il s'est passé trop longtemps depuis que j'ai été en mesure de prendre mon temps avec toi. Et j'envisage de le faire. Je veux te sortir, te promener et puis te ramener à l'hôtel et te déshabiller. Je veux que tu portes une robe, ma magnifique fille, parce que j'ai choisi le plus grand hôtel de Seattle. Leurs ascenseurs sont vraiment lents et nous sommes à l'étage le plus haut. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas oublié parce que tu as toujours ce sourire sexy sur le visage chaque fois que nous entrons dans un ascenseur, donc prépare-toi, amour.

Je prévois de te gâter, Bella. Tu m'as assez gâté dans notre vie de tous les jours pour mériter cela et bien plus encore. Tu peux penser que non mais c'est vrai. Tu m'as donné une famille, une belle maison et un fils incroyable. Tu t'es accommodée de deux gars complètement désordonnés sept jours sur sept, avec mon emploi de temps à l'université et beaucoup plus de bruit que tu n'avais négocié.

Donc Madame Masen, ces deux prochains jours sont pour toi. Le premier anniversaire que j'ai passé avec toi ne pourra même pas s'approcher de ce que je planifie cette fois. Cette fois, je ne veux pas jouer les touristes. Je veux revisiter toutes tes façons de crier mon prénom et d'en inventer quelques nouvelles. Je veux que la femme la plus magnifique soit enroulée autour de moi avec rien entre nous, sans crainte de réveiller le bébé et sans souci d'avoir quelque chose de prévu le lendemain. Pas de projet, pas de vêtement, pas de souci. Compris, Isabella ?

Auparavant, les gens me disaient que les choses ne font pas long feu après avoir vécu avec quelqu'un pendant quelques années mais ils ont tort. Ou peut-être que nous sommes différents ... Parce que je t'aime et que je te veux tout autant maintenant que le premier jour où je t'ai vue sur sKyPe, le jour où j'ai pu t'embrasser, le jour où nous nous sommes mariés et le jour où tu as donné naissance à notre fils.

Je t'aime, Bella. Joyeux anniversaire, ma douce.

Tu as mon cœur, pour toujours.

Edward

**O o O**

**23 avril 2015**

Edward,

Allez, Allez ! Sors de là !

C'est tout ce qui passe dans ma tête en ce moment. *rires* Ce n'est pas romantique mais… Je suis à l'hôpital attendant d'avoir le bébé numéro deux… et je ne suis pas du tout romantique en ce moment.

Ça ne signifie pas que je ne veuille pas t'écrire une lettre d'amour…

Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain à cette heure-ci nous tiendrons un autre bébé. Cette grossesse ne s'est pas aussi bien passée que la première mais je sais que ça vaudra le coup quand nous rencontrerons notre petit Jonathan Christopher ou notre Elizabeth Marie. Chaque inquiétude, chaque crainte… tout cela n'aura plus d'importance quand il ou elle sera finalement là.

Là tu es avec Anthony, tu le mets au lit. Quand nous l'avons laissé plus tôt il criait "Maman ! Maman !" et ses larmes m'ont déchiré le cœur. Il n'a que deux ans. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital et pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec lui. Je sais qu'il est avec son papa et ça aide. Et une fois que tu partiras, il sera toujours entouré par la famille. Ses tantes, Rose et Alice ses oncles, Emmett et Jasper… sans mentionner papy Charlie et mamy Sue. "Néeeee" Renée et Phil seront là quand il se réveillera demain matin…

Mais ça me brise quand même le cœur de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui.

Peux-tu croire que ça fait deux ans que j'étais dans ce même hôpital pour avoir notre premier bébé ? Le temps a passé vite. Mais je ne peux qu'être heureuse de ce que nos vies sont devenues.

Tu es toujours un merveilleux papa Edward. Chaque fois que je te vois empiler des cubes, pousser la balançoire ou chanter Les Mélodilous – même s'il ne comprend pas tout – mon cœur manque un battement. Quand il tombe, tu es là pour le calmer. Quand il réussit tu es l'un de ses plus grands supporter tout comme tu as toujours été le mien. Je ne doute pas que quand le deuxième fera son apparition tu seras tout aussi merveilleux avec lui que tu l'es avec Anthony et je vais encore plus t'aimer pour ça.

Merci de rendre mon travail de mère plus facile. Tu es allé moins vite dans tes études juste pour m'aider avec Anthony et pour que je puisse continuer à enseigner. Maintenant je suis prête à rester à la maison quelque temps avec nos deux enfants. Merci de ta compréhension et merci de calmer mes inquiétudes à propos de l'année de congé. Ton soutien signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Je t'aime Edward, beaucoup.

Amour

Bella

**O o O**

**26 avril 2015**

Ma très chère Bella,

Oh, tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Une fille. Elizabeth Marie. Elle est tout toi, chéri. Et elle me possède, tout comme sa magnifique maman.

Mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur, cependant. Ce fut neuf mois très durs pour toi. Il y avait des moments où je pensais que mon cœur allait se briser d'inquiétude, qu'au rythme où je marchais de long et en large j'allai faire un trou dans le plancher. Je suis sûr que les infirmières de l'hôpital me détestaient avant que tout soit fini parce que j'étais tout aussi grincheux qu'Anthony quand il n'a pas eu sa sieste de l'après-midi. Seulement pire – avec des jurons ... et des menaces pour leur sécurité. Désolé à propos de ça. Je viens de perdre la tête, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si quelque chose t'était arrivé à toi ou à Ellie. Je suis sûr qu'Anthony et moi serions complètement perdus dans ce monde sans toi. Je me suis battu à la guerre, ce qui était de loin aussi effrayant que de te voir lutter ces quelques dernières semaines.

Mais alors Ellie est arrivée et tout allait bien. A la seconde où je l'ai prise dans mes bras j'étais cuit. Tout comme lorsque j'ai tenu notre fils pour la première fois, tenir notre fille a causé ce changement à l'intérieur de moi. Ce sont à la fois ces petits miracles qui forcent l'admiration en moi la plupart des jours. Tous les deux me font me sentir vulnérable mais en même temps aussi comme un super héros. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est le sentiment le plus étonnant au monde.

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour l'année de congé. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Tu devrais prendre le temps d'être avec nos enfants, Bella. Tu le mérites. Ils le méritent. C'est une évidence. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de travailler du tout mais nous avons réussi à tout faire. Maintenant il est temps. Fais-le en sachant que je suis derrière toi à cent pour cent. Tu as soutenu ma décision de prendre plus de cours alors je souhaite te soutenir aussi.

Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'aime chérie.

Pour toujours,

Edward

**O o O**

**12 juin 2016**

Mon diplômé...

Quelle longue route ça a été pour toi chéri. Tu as commencé tes études il y a cinq ans et demi et finalement ça y est. Je sais que tu aurais dû finir un an plus tôt mais à cause de notre famille, tu as fait passer nos besoins en premier comme tu le fais toujours.

Je suis si fière de toi Edward. Tu as excellé à l'université – je n'avais aucun doute et tout en même temps tu as été un père et un mari fantastique pour Anthony et Ellie. Tu es diplômé avec les honneurs. Tes parents seraient si fiers de toi chéri – tout comme les miens, Charlie, Sue, Phil, Renée, Esmée et Carlisle sans parler de nos amis.

Nous avons beaucoup de choses à fêter. Aujourd'hui tu es diplômé. Dans une semaine cela fera cinq ans (ça ne semble impossible) que nous sommes mariés et tu auras 32 ans. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'être ta femme et la mère de nos deux merveilleux enfants. Et au mois d'août tu viendras travailler dans la même école qu'Alice et moi. C'est quelque chose dont je rêve depuis longtemps, depuis que tu as commencé – marcher tous les deux dans le hall tous les jours avant que l'école ne commence, traîner ensemble au moment de déjeuner… je ne peux plus attendre ! Ce sera difficile de laisser Anthony et Ellie à garder mais au moins ce sera Esmée. Maintenant qu'avec Carlisle ils ont déménagé à Seattle pour se rapprocher d'Alice et de Jasper et de leurs trois garçons, elle joue à la grand-mère et sera notre baby-sitter officielle, pas seulement pour ses petits–fils mais aussi pour les deux filles de Rose et d'Emmett. Ce sera une femme très occupée mais je sais qu'elle l'aurait été de toute façon.

Avec la célébration de nos cinq ans de mariage j'aime être contente de ce qu'est ma vie. J'aime comment nous sommes ensemble, nous trouvons toujours des choses à nous dire. J'aime comment nous arrivons encore à nous faire rire parce que nous nous connaissons si bien. J'aime comment tu comprends ma façon de penser – et même que tu la devines souvent. J'adore la façon dont nous formons une équipe. J'aime que nos enfants t'aiment autant. J'adore tes câlins. J'aime quand tu m'embrasses sur le front pour n'importe quelle raison. J'adore que tu aies appris à cuisiner juste pour que je puisse me reposer de temps en temps même si c'est ce que je souhaiterai faire. J'adore que nous apprécions les mêmes choses et que nous ayons aussi nos intérêts propres.

Plus que tout, je t'aime. Je suis reconnaissante pour chaque jour que nous passons ensemble. Les cinq dernières années ont défilé si vite et je suis ravie d'avoir le reste de nos vies à célébrer ensemble.

Toujours,

Bella.

**O o O**

**12 juin 2016**

Ma douce fille,

Je dois vraiment te remercier. Sans toi, je ne serais pas diplômé aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas insisté et insisté pour en arriver là où je suis. Et je n'aurais pas autant de choses dans ma vie.

Je suis un homme heureux, mon amour. J'ai ces deux intelligents et adorables enfants que nous avons faits. Anthony est tout comme toi, intelligent, bavard et sarcastique. Ecouter vos bavardages sur tout et rien pendant le petit déjeuner est le meilleur moment de ma journée. Ellie est calme comme moi, elle montre déjà des signes d'intérêt pour la musique et je ne peux pas attendre de la lui enseigner. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ma meilleure élève. Déjà.

J'ai cette magnifique épouse qui me soutient, qui me dit qu'elle m'aime, me le montre à chaque minute de la journée. Et maintenant, je peux enfin me détendre. Le plus dur est passé. Et je te remercie d'être là à chaque étape de notre vie. Sincèrement je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire sans toi. Il y avait des fois où je voulais tout arrêter, des moments où les enfants étaient malades où j'allais en cours complètement fatigué et sans avoir dormi de la nuit et des moments où je ne savais pas si tout ça valait le coup mais tu étais là pour me rappeler pour quoi je me battais et tu m'as encouragé. Et putain, j'ai aimé quand tu m'aidais pour mes études, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir appris beaucoup à ces moments-là – sauf de quoi tu as l'air, étendue toute nue sur le bureau dans la salle de piano. Ai-je passé ce quizz, Madame Masen ?

Bientôt, chérie nous aurons le même emploi du temps, nous irons au travail ensemble et nous aurons les mêmes objectifs. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu. C'est vraiment un coup de bol que M. Evans ait pris sa retraite la même année que je finissais mes études, non ? Je ne peux pas croire que je vais prendre la direction du département de musique à l'automne prochain. Ça ne me semble pas réel. Et je suis tellement content que ce soit à l'école primaire et non dans le second degré où j'ai eu un entretien il y a deux semaines.

La semaine prochaine, nous allons célébrer nos cinq ans de mariage, ma belle. Je veux le fêter avec toi. Je veux me recroqueviller quelque part au calme avec toi dans mes bras et lire notre livre ensemble parce que je ne veux jamais oublier ce qui m'a fait venir ici... ce qui nous a amené ici. Je veux te faire l'amour toute la nuit puis aller chercher les enfants chez Carlisle et Esmée pour que nous puissions jouer toute la journée au parc avec nos amis et leurs enfants.

Bella, tu as rendu ma vie complète, amusante et étonnante et je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tout n'a pas été parfait mais ça l'a été pour nous dès le début. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et aujourd'hui je te dédie mon diplôme.

Avec tout mon amour, mon cœur et mon âme,

Edward

* * *

_Si vous ne voulez pas manquer notre nouvelle traduction_

_mettez-nous en **alerte auteur,**_

_sur notre profil il suffit de cliquer sur Follow juste au-dessus de l'avatar_


End file.
